Leyendo Harry Potter en Hogwarts
by airuna
Summary: Siete libros llegan al quinto año de Harry Potter, siete libros que cambiaran su vida por completo.
1. Prólogo

Todos los alumnos y personal de Hogwarts se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor por órdenes de Dumblendore e incluso la profesora Umbridge se encontraba en silencio esperando la explicación del director cuando este por fin empezó a hablar.

-Buenos días, se estarán preguntando por que les he reunido aquí, lo lamento pero tendrán que esperar a que lleguen unos invitados antes de saberlo.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y entraron por ella: Remus Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Cornelius Fudge, Sirius Black, Kingsley y la familia Weasley al completo, Percy algo separado del resto. Los gemelos, Ginny y Ron se levantaron para saludar a su familia mientras Harry saludaba efusivamente a Sirius y Remus bajo la mirada atónita del gran comedor. Entonces Umbridge saltó:

-¡Es el Sirius Black que alguien lo detenga!

Harry, Remus, los Weasley y los demás miembros de la orden levantaron las varitas mientras el primero le gritaba:

-Es inocente, Sirius no mató a nadie y si alguien intenta hacerle daño se las vera conmigo.

-Harry mejor déjame a mí. -Sirius giro la cabeza hacia Umbridge- No te aconsejo que te metas conmigo, sapo idiota, me he enterado de que andas torturando a mi ahijado y no es algo que perdone fácilmente.

Al escuchar su tono de voz y al ver su oscurecida mirada Umbridge trago saliva con dificultad y no replico. Entonces Dumblendore empezó a hablar:

-Bien, ahora que han llegado todos permítanme que les explique porque les he reunido aquí. Esta mañana me ha llegado una extraña carta donde ponía que, para poder salvar muchas vidas, debíamos leer un libro basado en la vida y los pensamientos del señor Potter.

Al oír eso Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron pálidos.

-¡Es mi vida, no tiene derecho a exponer así mi intimidad!

-Señor Potter, piense que así salvará muchas vidas.- respondió Dumblendore- Además, ¿no tienen curiosidad de saber el futuro?

-Usted no lo entiende director- respondió Ron- mi madre y McGonagals nos matarán cuando se enteren de la mitad de las cosas que hemos hecho.

-Y saber el futuro- prosiguió Hermione- es muy peligroso podríamos provocar una hecatombe ínter dimensional y alterar hechos muy importantes.

-Creo que los señores que han enviado esta carta ya han pensado en ella, por lo que se explica, han encontrado un hechizo para que nuestros actos solo afecten a la gente que falleció, nada cambiará allí solo reaparecerán personas que en ese tiempo no viven. - le respondió Dumblendore.- si nadie tiene nada mas que añadir- dijo paseando su mirada penetrante por toda la sala- creo que podré proseguir con mi explicación. Mientras estemos en esta sala nadie podrá salir o entrar ya que el tiempo se detendrá, los profesores y adultos leeremos en voz alta y haremos paradas para comer, beber y dormir. A lo largo de los libros irán apareciendo personas que pueden provenir del pasado, del presente o del futuro, empezando por siete personas que se presentaran ahora provinentes del pasado, a los que posteriormente se les borrará la memoria, y dos del presente. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

Sirius fue el primero en preguntar:

-¿Quienes serán esas nueve personas?

-Creo que lo sabremos pronto- contesto Dumblendore señalando una nube de humo violeta que salió en medio de el gran comedor.

De esa nube salían dos voces de mujer que discutían muy acaloradamente.

-¡Es mi ahijado tengo derecho a verle!

-Es mi nieto y no creo que tú puedas ser una buena influencia para él.

-¿Por que?

-Le quitaste la varita a mi hermano y le tiraste al mar, por la ventana…

-Es lo mismo que el le hizo a Neville, la magia accidental no la poseen solo los niños, yo solo estaba comprobando que no fuera un squib.

-¿Y tu relación con el asesino ese?

-No te preocupes, el idiota de Sirius me dejó hace años "por mi propia seguridad". Además Sirius jamás se hubiera pasado al lado de Voldemort. Pero no es de él de quien estamos hablando, debes dejar que Neville me conozca, yo puedo hablarle de Alice y Frank, además no le has pasado ninguno de mis regalos y si no fuera por mi ya habría muerto a manos de tu demente hermano.

-¡Jamás se lo hubiera permitido! Acaso crees que no vigilaba con la varita preparada todos sus intentos macabros de hacerle salir la magia.

Llegados a ese punto de la conversación el humo se había disipado lo suficiente para ver a una mujer joven de larga cabellera negra, buena figura y unos impresionantes ojos azules y a la otra ya muy entrada en los años pero muy vigorosa, decidida y con gran fortaleza de carácter. Neville se levantó de la mesa de Grifindor y dirigiéndose a la mujer mayor pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa abuela?

En ese mismo instante las mujeres pararon de discutir y miraron alrededor:

-¿Como hemos llegado aquí?- pregunto Augusta Lomgbotton mientras todos los que la oyeron negaban con la cabeza para darle a entender que no lo sabían.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan escuchando?- preguntó la otra mujer.

-El suficiente- respondió Sirius apoyado desinteresadamente en la pared y guiñándole el ojo seductoramente.

-Te recuerdo que no soy una de esas rubitas sin cerebro con las que solías salir por lo que deja ya tu pose de seductor.

-Veo que no has cambiado, Sus.

-Para ti March, Black, deje de ser Sus cuando rompiste conmigo sin ninguna razón. Hola Remus cuanto tiempo.

-Hola Sus, tengo que presentarte a tres personas. Neville, Harry y Luna acercaos. Ella es Susan March, la mejor amiga de vuestras madres y tu madrina, Neville.

Neville se acerco y le tendió la mano pero Sus, ignorando a esta olímpicamente, le abrazó muy fuerte mientras se disculpaba mil veces por no haber logrado conocerle. Luego abrazó también a Harry y a Luna haciendo comentarios como: Heredó los ojos de Lily pero es pastado a James y Una copia exacta de la pequeña Lia. Sirius miraba toda la escena sin poder apartar la vista de ella, cosa que esta notó:

-¿Se puede saber que miras?- le gritó.

-A ti, sigues tan bella como siempre.

-Y tú tan idiota y mujeriego.

-También sigues teniendo el mismo carácter indomable, genial.

-No te hagas ilusiones que luego sufrirás.

En este punto la profesora McGonagals les cortó:

-Ya tuve que soportar sus peleas durante seis años y medio así que ahora compórtense como adultos.

-Sí Minnie- respondieron los dos al unísono mientras Sus le enviaba una mirada envenenada a Sirius y este solo le sonreía. El gran comedor al completo les miró atónitos con la excepción de Remus que no paraba de sonreír.

-Esto se me va ha hacer muy largo.- Murmuró la profesora dejando escapar un suspiro.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y por ellas entraron diversas personas. Un joven de pelo revuelto y negro azabache, con lentes y ojos avellanas iba cogido de la mano de una mujer de su edad con una cabellera roja como el fuego y unos ojos avellanados de color verde esmeralda. A su lado iba otra pareja compuesta de dos jóvenes de la misma edad de los anteriores, morenos; el chico era alto y caminaba con timidez mientras que la chica era regordeta y con facciones bondadosas. Detrás iban dos chicos idénticos, pelirrojos y algo más jóvenes que el resto hablando con una mujer de la misma edad de los primeros rubia y muy bonita. La gente que se encontraba en el gran comedor quedó en estado de shock al reconocer a esas personas. La primera en reaccionar fue Luna que corrió, llorando, a abrazar a la mujer rubia esta le devolvió el abrazo dulcemente. Entonces Remus y Sirius salieron de su trance, el primero corrió a abrazar al chico del pelo azabache mientras el segundo exclamó:

-¡Cornamenta! ¡Pelirroja! Sois vosotros.- mientras esos dos estallaban a carcajadas se fijo en los otros recién llegados- ¡Frank, Alice, los gemelos Prewett y Lia todos vivos!- y empezó a saltar de contento.

Entonces reaccionaron todos los demás: mientras Augusta corría a abrazar a su hijo y a su nuera, McGonagals rompía a llorar y Molly y Arthur se levantaban para abrazar a los gemelos. Todos los adultos fueron a saludarlos y abrazarlos con la excepción de Umbridge, Fudge, los que no habían conocido a ninguno de ellos y Snape, quien no podía disimular una gran sonrisa. Los adultos siguieron hablando sin darse cuenta de que Harry y Neville seguían en estado de shock. Remus fue el primero en darse cuenta y le pegó un codazo a las costillas, este iba a protestar pero al momento que vio a Remus señalarle con la cabeza los chicos los llamó.

-Harry, Neville, venid por favor.- al oír a Sirius ellos reaccionaron al fin y se acercaron muy tímidamente a los del pasado cando llegaron allí Sirius prosiguió- Cornamenta, pelirroja permitidme que s presente a mi ahijado, Harry James Potter Evans- Lily dejó escapar un grito ahogado y fue a abrazarlo llorando, su marido pronto le siguió. Al separarse, los tres con lagrimas en los ojos se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo incapaces de pronunciar una palabra- imagen de Cornamenta carácter de la pelirroja con algunas excepciones.- prosiguió Sirius- y este es Neville Augusto Lomgbotton, según Harry es un gran muchacho.- se repitió la escena anterior y Augusta tomó la palabra:

-Neville es un chico muy valiente, con corazón de oro, genio en herbología…- iba a seguir cuando este le corto:

-Desastre en pociones, muy torpe, tímido, acomplejado- en este punto Harry le dio una cachetada. Luna fue la que, entre los brazos de su madre prosiguió:

-Neville es uno de los mejores chicos de la escuela, es leal, inteligente, valiente, amable, cortés pero sufre de un complejo de inferioridad muy grave debido a que, queriendo o mejor para él, su abuela siempre le dice que no es un digno hijo de sus padres.

-¡Madre!- Frank estaba encolerizado y Alice se había puesto a temblar de rabia- Cómo te atreves a decirle esto a Neville, yo también era muy malo en pociones y Alice siempre estaba teniendo accidentes- Neville se apresuró a calmarlo pero sonriendo le encantaba ver a su padre defendiéndole.

-Tranquilo pa…papá lo dice por mi bien para que me esfuerce más- su padre le miró con cara de que eso no era excusa pero Neville le sonrió.

-No vuelvas a permitir que alguien diga eso lo entiendes hijo- a Neville se le iluminaron los ojos al oír a su padre llamarle así y asintió con la cabeza- así que se te da bien la herbología Nevs.

-Bueno no soy malo-le respondió Neville encantado con el apodo. Al oir eso Harry rodó los ojos:

-Solo es el primero del curso y no le puede superar ni Hermione.- Neville enrojeció mientras James preguntaba:

-¿Quién es Hermione hijo?- Harry les hizo un gesto a Ron y Hermione para que se acercaran:

-Ellos son mis mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger- En esa los Prewett saltaron:

-Tenemos otro sobrinito- y se pusieron a dar vueltas a su alrededor como buitres.- Pelo rojo, evidentemente, pecas, ¿tu eres el cuarto no?- Iban alternándose al hablar.

-Soy el sexto de siete- respondió Ron algo cohibido por la actitud de sus tíos. Estos se giraron hacia Arthur:

-¡¿Siete hijos!- Parecían furiosos pero bastó un "Sí" orgulloso de Arthur para que se tranquilizaran- Genial- exclamaron para luego añadir- tenemos que buscaros un hobbie, siete hijos- Los señores Weasley se pusieron completamente rojos.- ¿Dónde los habéis escondido y donde están Billy-guay Charlie-quiero-un-dragón y Perce-yo-seré-prefecto?

Los tres aludidos se pusieron rojos por los motes y fueron a saludar mientras ellos les recibieron por orden de edad:

-Por lo visto tu no has cambiado, la veela esa- dijo uno señalando a Fleur- debe de ser tu novia.

-Y tu fuiste prefecto y ahora tienes un buen trabajo ¿Cierto?- Prosiguió el otro.

-Sí, Fleur es mi novia y su abuela era bel·la tío Guideon y llegue a premio anual y trabajo en Gringots tío Fabian.

-No- se exclamaron- ¡Nos ha reconocido! ¡Molly eres mala hermanita! Ahora tu Charlie, tu no tienes pareja estable- dijo Guideon y Fabian prosiguió- porque te has ido a perseguir dragones.

-Cierto- respondió este- trabajo en Rumania. Tuve que rechazar una oferta por jugar al Quiddich profesionalmente, era un buen buscador.

-¡Que rechazaste jugar profesionalmente! Quedas oficialmente desheredado.- se los veía muy ofendidos pero en cuanto vieron que este se preocupaba le guiñaron el ojo.- Ahora tu Percy, o ya debemos decir señor Ministro, ¿Que has estado haciendo?

-No soy ministro aunque me gustaría llegar a serlo. Referente a lo que he estado haciendo - su expresión se puso seria y triste- se resume en ser un desagradecido y traicionar a mi familia.- los Prewett se pusieron serios y tomó la palabra Guideon:

-Cuéntamelo con calma ahijado que yo te ayudo.- los otros Weasley intentaron disimular que escuchaban mientras Ginny y los gemelos se acercaban para oír mejor.

-Bueno, se resume en: el ministerio tiene unas ideas y Dumblendore otras, papá y mamá apoyan la del director y a mi me ofrecen un gran puesto en el ministerio- los Prewet iban asintiendo mientras Percy hablaba- papá sospecha que el puesto es demasiado bueno y que me lo han dado para espiar a la familia cosa que me hiere el orgullo, me enfado y empiezo a gritarle a papá, al final me voy de casa.

-¿Y tu que opinas?- preguntó Guideon hablaban casi en susurros pero la atención del gran comedor se encontraba puesta en ellos.

-Que fui un tonto pomposo, un aliado al poder, un estúpido arrogante vendido al ministerio- no pudo continuar porque su padre lo abrazó.

-Tu solo pídenos perdón y vuelve con nosotros hijo.- Percy sonrió ante las palabras de su padre y le obedeció para terminar siendo abrazado por toda su familia. Entonces Fabian carraspeó y dijo:

-Todo esto está muy bien pero yo quiero conocer a mis otros sobrinitos.- Fred y George sonrieron y les tendieron la mano:

-Nosotros somos Gred y Forge también conocidos como los gemelos Weasley o Fred y George- Sus tíos sonrieron:

-Yo soy Gabian y el es Fideon o si lo preferís los gemelos Prewett. Bien solo nos queda un sobrinito.

-Di mas bien sobrinita, yo soy Ginebra Molly Weasley pero llamadme Ginny.- A los Prewett se les cayo la mandibula.

-Vaya, vaya una niña Fideon, hace mucho que no se veía una Weasley de nacimiento

-Si una niña muy poderosa, de armas tomar y encima pelirroja Gabian

-¡Dios nos libre!-exclamaron a la vez.

Mientras Cornamenta escuchaba la conversación:

-Canuto, Lunático el mejor amigo de mi hijo tiene una hermanita pelirroja…

-De armas tomar, muy peligrosa…-prosiguió Lunático

-Y que se ajusta a la maldición Potter- acabó Canuto y los tres empezaron a reír ante la mirada atónita de Harry.

-De que ríen ma…mamá- preguntó

-Con esos nunca se sabe Harry.

Entonces de la nada apareció un libro en la mesa de los profesores justo delante del director y este lo cogió.

-El libro se titula **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**.- Dijo sonriendo mientras el trío dorado gemía. - Por favor tomen asiento.

Los Potter, los Lomgbotton, los Weasley, los Prewet, los Lovegood, Sirius, Susan, Remus, Tonks y Fleur se sentaron en la mesa de Grifindor mientras que los demás tomaban asiento en la mesa de profesores

-Bien el primer capitulo se titula: **"El niño que vivió"**


	2. El niño que vivió

**El niño que vivió **

Al oír el título todo el mundo se giró hacia el aludido que suspirando pensó que, aunque le costara la intimidad, por fin podría estar algún tiempo con su padre. Este último dejó ir un jadeo, acababa de fijarse en la mesa de profesores:

-Que alguien me aclare que hace Quejicus en la mesa de los profesores- dijo mirando con odio a Snape. Este le devolvió la mirada y contestó

-Resulta que soy profesor de pociones Potter- Al ver como se miraban intervino Lily.

-Felicidades- le dijo con una sonrisa que este le devolvió- Os advierto a los dos que no quiero peleas sin motivo ¿entendido?

-Lily se dedicará a torturar a Harry porque no pudo conmigo- le respondió James.

-Cuando eso pase podrás maldecirlo pero sería aconsejable que nadie juzgara a nadie antes de que termine la saga.- Dirigió la mirada hacia Snape- Si torturas a mi niño lo pagaras muy caro Snape.- Este tragó saliva. Y Dumblendore empezó para sacarle del mal paso.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban** **orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

-Si muy normales si juzgas normal ver convivir a una jirafa, un hipopótamo y un cerdo- dijo Harry y todos los que conocían a los Dursley empezaron a reír.

-No serán mi hermana y el paquidermo con el que se ha casado- pregunto una asustada Lily.

-Sí, son ellos.- le contestó su hijo.

-¿Y tu que tienes que ver con ellos Harry?- Le preguntó. El aludido en lugar de contestar bajó la cabeza apenado mientras el director volvió a leer.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso,**

-¿Algo extgaño o migterioso?- pregunto Fleur.

-Se refiere a la magia -respondieron Harry y su madre al unísono.

**porque no estaban para tales tonterías. El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba** **taladros.**

-¿Taladros?- preguntó Malfoy como portavoz de los "sangre-pura".

-Una herramienta muggle que se utiliza para hacer agujeros en la pared o en el suelo- explicó Lily

-Así ellos pueden colgar cuadros o instalar cañerías, entre otras cosas.- Prosiguió Hermione. Dando paso a un murmullo de entendimiento mientras James les decía a sus amigos:

-Oh no, otra prefecta perfecta.- Para su suerte nadie aparte de ellos tres lo oyó.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote** **inmenso. **

-Toda una belleza- dijo Lavander con una mueca de asco y varios asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo** **estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Entrometida- gaznó todo el mundo incluida su hermana.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Harry es mucho mejor- dijeron Lily, James, Sirius y Remus mientras este les enviaba una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Y Neville- dijeron Frank, Alice, Sus y Augusta. El aludido se sonrojó

-O cualquier de nuestros sobrinos- esta vez fueron los Prewet.

-También mi Luna- terminó Lia.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-Estos muggles están locos- afirmó Remus.

-Cierto los Potter son los mejores- remarcó Sirius.

-Gracias chicos- dijo James y luego se giró hacia su esposa que parecía a punto de llorar- tranquila Lily tu hermana solo te tiene envidia.- Su mujer le sonrió mientras su hijo la abrazaba. El resto del comedor solo miraba la escena extrañado.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

-El gran comedor miró a Lily horrorizado mientras ella intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. Lia, Sus y Alicie se levantaron y fueron a abrazarla mientras James y Harry intentaban tranquilizarla.

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, **

-¡Ey!- se quejó James.- Yo no soy un inútil.

-Cierto- Corroboró Remus- Algo tonto…

-Pero no del todo inútil.-Terminó Sirius y los dos empezaron a reír mientras James les pegaba una cachetada a cada uno.

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se** **pudiera imaginar.**

-Gracias a dios- dijo todo el comedor mientras estos les sonreían.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. **

-Tenemos que hacerlo Lily- dijo James sonriendo malévolamente.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-¿Un niño como aquel?- le preguntó Ron a Harry

-Un mago- le contestó mientras la gente no entendía como podían existir unas personas tan malas.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. **

-Bonito tiempo- bromearon los gemelos Weasley.

**Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

-Tiene que ser la noche.- susurro Remus con la gola seca

-¿Qué noche?- preguntaron los que le oyeron

-Esa noche- contesto dejando a algunos sin respuesta.

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, **

-Buen gusto- ironizó Parvati.

**y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. **N**inguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. **

-Vale eso es raro- dijo Lily.

-No, es completamente normal, trae el correo- dijeron los sangre-puras rodando los ojos

-Los muggles no utilizan lechuzas estúpidos- les respondió Hermione ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Lily.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

-Mimado- exclamó Arthur ganándose un murmuro de aprobación.

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-Está solo puede ser Minie- dijeron todos los bromistas menos los gemelos Weasley.

-Llamar Minie a Mcgonagall como no se nos había ocurrido Forge, Lee.

-No volverá a pasar Gred.

-A partir de ahora solo utilizaremos su mote gemelos.- Macgonagall se estremeció mientras los otros seis bromistas (gemelos Prewet, Sirius, Remus, James y Sus) los contemplaban orgullosos.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. **

-Por supuesto- dijo el gran comedor rodando los ojos.

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

-No pero Minie sí- dijeron los nueve bromistas sonriendo. La mesa estaba horrorizada por la gran concentración de bromistas.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. **

-Gran pensamiento- dijeron los merodeadores rodando los ojos y los demás asintieron.

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa**.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño?-preguntó Zabini

-Que es un barrio muggle no el callejón Diagon- respondió Hermione.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

-¡Ropa ridícula!- exclamó Macgonagall indignada.

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!**

-Un Slytering- Exclamó Sirius con repugnancia mientras estos bufaban indignados por su tono.

**¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso**.

-Lo que tú digas -exclamó el comedor rodando los ojos.

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. **

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Malfoy

-Yo no vi una hasta entrar en el callejón- le respondió Collin.

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

-Una mañana muy normal, vaya- dijo Lee Jordan con evidente sarcasmo.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al** **lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían** **nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha.**

**Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas ****pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¿Que a pasado contigo?- le preguntó su padre.

-Es la noche- le respondió con tristeza.

-¿Pero que noche es?

-Ya te enteraras papá.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... **

-No sabía que pudiese- comento Harry causando unas pequeñas risitas.

**No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido**.

-Es que lo es- exclamó Sus mientras Sirius se la comía con los ojos.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter**

-Solo tres- afirmo James con orgullo.

**y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold**.

-Jamás- exclamó Lily con horror.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón —**

-Pero si tiene modales- exclamó la señora Weasley muy sorprendida.

**gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

-Genial- exclamaron los del pasado sin darse cuenta de las caras de consternación de los otros.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _muggle_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

-Minie- canturrearon los bromistas.

—**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

-No funcionará- volvieron a cantar.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa**.

-Me como el brazo si no es Minie- Prometió Remus

-Señor Lupin- Exclamó Macgonagall

-Me mal influencian- acusó señalando a James y a Sirius mientras que los que le habían tenido de profesor se quedaban a cuadros por su actitud.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

No, es una actitud propia de un profesor- le respondieron los nueve bromistas.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

-Cobarde- exclamó Tonks y todos asintieron.

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

-Entrometida- dijeron Macgonagalls y la señora Weassley.

**y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

-Adorable- Dijeron Sus y Sirius al unísono, al darse cuenta de la coincidencia la primera frunció el seño y el segundo sonrió.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy** **las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? **

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han** **tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! **

-¡Guay!- Exclamaron los merodeadores.

-Tenemos que aprender a hacer eso- dijo Lee.

-Cierto- corroboró Fred- Sería…

-Nuestro mejor producto- siguió George.

**Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran** **Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los** **Potter...**

-Parece que a su cerebro le cuesta procesar la información.- exclamo Malfoy.

-Me duele decirlo pero tienes razón.- Dijo Harry.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de** **todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

-James le apreto la mano a su esposa mientras esta intentaba no llorar.

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.**

**Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con**

**aspecto raro...**

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... **_**su grupo**_**.**

-¿Su grupo?- exclamaron todos.

-Estos muggles son horribles- dijo Tonks mientras todo el mundo asentía con la cabeza.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se** **atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

-Algunos soltaron risitas mientras Harry fruncía el ceño.

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-No lo es- saltaron Cho y Ginny.

-Vaya tienes dos admiradoras- le dijo James a su hijo mientras este enrojecía.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley** **estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana ****del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con** **atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

-Ni nosotros- saltaron los Potter's.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su** **mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...** **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

-Todos miraron sombrío al libro mientras James y Lily intercambiaban una mirada.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló** **cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.** **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

-Es el viejo Dumby- Exclamaron los seis bromistas del pasado.

-Guay- dijeron los otros tres bromistas mirándose entre ellos.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

-No me digas- dijeron los bromistas

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

-No lo sabes tú lo suficiente- murmuro Harry.

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. **

-¿Me regalas uno?- pidió Ron con los ojos brillantes.

-Tal vez en el futuro.- le sonrió el director.

**Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-¡No!- Bramó Sirius.

-¿Que le ocurre señor Black?- le pregunto McGonagall.

-Ahora Remus no se comerá su brazo- dijo como un niño pequeño y caprichoso haciendo que Sus riera. Al darse cuenta de eso se le iluminaron los ojos a Sirius y ella se tapo la boca con las manos arrepentida.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. **

**Parecía claramente disgustada.**

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. **

Todos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas que ella no tardo en callar con una mirada severa.

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de** **ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

Sirius empezó a reir como un loco hasta el punto que cayo al suelo. Todos le miraban atónitos.

-¿Que te pasa hermano?- pregunto James.

-Minie… fiesta… bailando…- dijo entre carcajadas

-¿Que ha querido decir?- pregunto Lee a Sus que se encontraba ahora en la misma situación que Sirius. Ella intento tranquilizarse lo suficiente para decir:

-Que nos imaginemos a McGonagall de fiesta y bailando- Al oír esto todo el gran comedor empezó a reír cayéndose al suelo y sujetándose las costillas y pese a los intentos de la profesora, que estaba completamente ruborizada, tardaron un cuarto de hora en poder proseguir.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía** **que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles **_**se han dado cuenta** **de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana** **del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

-Siempre me cayó bien- le confió Tonks a Remus quien sintió una punzada de celos.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido** **tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las** **calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los **_**muggles**_**, intercambia** **rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _muggles _lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

-No- murmuró el trío dorado y la orden.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-¿Un que?- preguntaron los sangre-puras

-Un dulce muggle- respondió Lily mientras Dumblendore reía.

— **¿Un qué?**

-Muchos fueron los que soltaron risitas por la coincidencia.

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los **_**muggles **_**que me gusta mucho.**

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si** **considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía,** **aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede** **llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante ****once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre,** **Voldemort. **

Los merodeadores, Harry, Lily, Tonks, Kignsley y Ojoloco iban asintiendo de acuerdo con el director mientras los demás sentían un escalofrío al oír el nombre.

—**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse**

**cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».**

**Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

— Es que no hay ninguno- le respondió James- Al no decirlo se muestra respeto para ese monstruo y yo no voy respetarlo nunca.- su hijo y esposa lo miraron con orgullo y el les sonrió.

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la** **exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el** **único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes** **que yo nunca tuve.**

-Solo porque usted no es un monstruo repulsivo y sádico- saltó Sus haciendo que Dumblendore le sonriera.

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

-Me quedo con la frase de Sus- dijo Sirius sonriendo

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora** **Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

-Nosotros estábamos allí- aclararon los merodeadores con aires de suficiencia.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe** **lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo** **detuvo?**

Los que no lo sabían se aproximaron más al libro para escuchar mientras que los demás se les entristecían las caras.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa** **estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una ****fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal** **intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera** **«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció** **en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter** **están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

-Era de esperar, al fin y al cabo nos han traído del pasado- comento Lily.

-Y por la reacción de Harry parecía que nunca nos hubiera conocido- Completo James.

Harry abrazó más fuerte a sus padres mientras Sirius y Remus alzaban la mano para tocar el brazo de James y confirmar que estaba con ellos.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

-Vaya si al final hasta nos apreciabas Minie- bromeo James.

-No se haga ilusiones- le respondió con una sonrisa- estaba triste por Lily.

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. **

-¡No!- saltaron James y Lily con terror en la voz.

-Tranquilos estoy bien- les intentó tranquilizar este.

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha** **ido.**

-Hijo, eres asombroso- dijo James mientras este se sonrojaba completamente y musitaba un gracias.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre** **todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del** **cielo?**

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo** **sepamos.**

-Creo que el ya lo sabía- les susurro Harry a Ron y Hermione.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,** **por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a** **decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda** **ahora.**

-¡No puede hacer eso!- bramó Lily- Usted no conoce a mi hermana torturará a Harry por envidia como hizo conmigo.

-Ya está hecho mamá, tranquila, supongo que era lo mejor que se podía hacer.- Le respondió Harry.

-¿Eres feliz con ellos?- Le preguntó su padre

-Supongo que saldrá en el próximo capitulo- respondió el bajando la cabeza apenado.- No papá, en absoluto.- Antes de que este pudiera añadir algo Dumblendore continuó.

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la** **profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no** **puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta** **de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían ****por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán** **explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

— ¿Como?- gritó el gran comedor atónito.

— Es definitivo Gred, Dumby está loco- dijo George.

— Sí, pero yo quiero leer esa carta- Le contesto Fred.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.**

**Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

-Este bufó exasperado mientras Ron y Hermione reían consientes de lo poco que le gustaba a Harry su fama.

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

-Remus, Lily, Alice, Lia y Frank asintieron de acuerdo con el director.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Varios, entre ellos los bromistas, rieron.

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

— A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida- saltaron el trío dorado, los merodeadores y los dos pares de gemelos mientras este se sonrojaba violentamente y les sonreía.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

— Cualquiera que conozca lo suficiente a Hagrid lo haría- dijo Frank. Hagrid parecía un semáforo impidiendo el tráfico.

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a** **regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. ****Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto ****cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

— ¡La moto!- dijeron los merodeadores y Sus sonriendo.

— ¿Que moto?- Preguntó Tonks

— Mi moto voladora- exclamó Sirius mientras a Arthur se le iluminaban los ojos.

— ¡Una moto!, me la dejaras ¿verdad?- pregunto ante la mirada enfurecida de su esposa y sonrió como un niño cuando este asintió.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y** **además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín**

— Buena descripción- dijo todo el gran comedor encantado mientras Hagrid se sonrojaba.

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he** **traído, señor.**

— Confirmado es mi moto- dijo Sirius sonriendo como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

— ¿Ese es el famoso asesino?- Le preguntó Dean a Seamus.

— Tiene que serlo pero por ahora parece un tipo muy divertido y simpático.

Ginny escucho este intercambio y les aclaró:

— Sirius nunca mató a nadie, le condenaron por error- los otros dos asintieron.

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los **_**muggles**_ **comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

— Que monada- dijo Cho mientras Harry se sonrojaba y Ginny gruñía de lo que solo se dio cuenta Lily que sonrió para sus adentros.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Harry se aplastó el cabello sobre la frente inconcientemente.

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la** **rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

— Podría haberse ahorrado el comentario director- dijo Padma Patil con una mueca.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.** **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,**

Los dos se sonrojaron mientras los chicos reían y las niñas sonreían con ternura.

**raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

— Eso ofende- exclamó Sirius ganándose muchas miradas curiosas un pisotón de James y una mirada severa de Remus.

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los **_**muggles**_**!**

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con** _**muggles**_**...**

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró** **la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

— ¡¿En el umbral?- chillaron Lily, Alice y la señora Weasley completamente indignadas.

**sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La ****profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer** **aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el** **aire y desapareció en la noche.**

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,** **saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz** **por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y** **pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

— _La necesite_- pensó este.

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa** **bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin** **despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo**,

— ¡Que mono!- exclamaron Cho, Ginny, Lily y Alice mientras Ron reía por lo bajo junto con la mayoría de chicos.

**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… **

James fruncio el ceño pero no dijo nada y Harry pensó que haría cuando se enterara de todo.

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

— Bien aquí termina el capítulo. Leeremos otro y cenaremos luego dispondremos de tiempo para hablar ya que supongo que hay gente que desea conocerse. ¿Profesora McDonagall querrá leer el próximo?- dijo tendiéndole el libro.

— Claro- respondió- el próximo se titula: **"El vidrio que se desvaneció".**


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**El vidrio que se desvaneció **

Al oír el título Harry bajo la cabeza apenado, este capítulo no iba a ser agradable para él, todos se enterarían de cómo le trataban. Entonces apareció en una pared cerca de la mesa de Hufflepuff un cuadro dónde salían los Dursley de ella calló una carta que Hannnah cogió rápidamente y leyó en voz alta por indicación del director:

Cada vez que deseen lanzar un hechizo contra

los Dursley utilicen el cuadro como diana,

aparecerá un cuadro sobre cada personaje

que les pueda inducir a mandar hechizos

atentamente:

A.S.P. S.H.M. A.L. R.W. & Cia

Todos se giraron hacia Harry pero este no quiso hacer ningún comentario por lo que la lectura prosiguió:

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años**

Va a llegarte la carta entonces- dijo amablemente Frank.

**desde el día en que los Dursley se** **despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no** **había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el** **número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi** **exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas** **noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de** **la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una** **gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de** **diferentes colores, pero Dudley **

Varios soltaron algunas risitas por la descripción del primo de Harry.

**Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel** **momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,** **en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por** **su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

¿Te dejaron quedarte verdad?- le preguntó Lily asustada. Su hijo solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía despegar la vista de la mesa.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento,** **aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el** **primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

¡Así no se levanta un niño!- saltaron la señora Weasley, Lily, Alice, Lia y Tonks.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

— **¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar** **el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la** **curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

— Recuerda mi moto, recuerda mi moto- empezó a canturrear Sirius mientras Sus intentaba disimular la risa.

S**u tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se** **queme.**

— Pero Harry podría haberse quemado- murmuró Lia mientras la mayoría miraban incrédulos a Harry y este intentaba hacerse más pequeño.

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

**Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó** **lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y,** **después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

Ron se estremeció y Lily se contuvo pero por su mirada Harry sabía que le esperaba una reprimenda sobre el orden.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

Mcgonagall dejó ir un jadeo y se dirigió a Harry:

— Esto es mentira ¿Cierto?- le preguntó casi con súplica- Usted no podía dormir allí.- Harry bajó la mirada confirmándole así que el libro no mentía y McDonagall lanzó un malefició de color violeta que impactó en plena cara de Vernon Dursley. Todos miraban interrogantes a Harry cuando la profesora respiró profundamente y continúo.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde** **dormía.**

Todos se giraron para ver a Harry que no podía levantar la cabeza entonces Lily explotó se levantó hecha una furia y mandó contra el cuadro tal ráfaga de maleficios que quedó completamente negro. Entonces se dirigió hasta su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Todos los demás reaccionaron. Muchos fueron a maldecir el cuadro, que había sido substituido, pero los más cercanos a Harry le fueron a abrazar y Ron y Hermione lo tomaron de la mano. Cuando James hubo abrazado a su hijo se dirigió a Remus y a Sirius que estaban lanzando maleficios contra el cuadro como posesos.

— Lunático, Canuto- los llamó- tenemos que pensar una buena broma para que los Dursley sepan lo que les pasa a los que se meten con los hijos de los merodeadores. ¿Alguna idea Lunático?- Este sonrió perversamente:

— Por supuesto, que os parecería una 82 junto con la 132, detalles de la 4, la 5, la 9 y la 57 y alguna que otra cosa de las 86, 38 y 90.

— Sumamente cruel- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa sádica- buena idea, pero podríamos mezclar la 0 y la 1 también.

— ¡Bien pues a trabajar! - terminó James quién también tenía una sonrisa psicópata en los labios.

— Nosotros nos apuntamos- gritaron los dos pares de gemelos.

— Y nosotros- terminó Frank señalándose a si mismo, a Su, al señor Weasley, a Charlie, a Bill, a Tonks y a Lee.

— Ya puede ser bien despiadada- les advirtió Alice que juntó con su hijo, Luna, Lia, Lily, la señora Weasley, Ron y Hermione intentaban animar a Harry.

De pronto Percy se levantó y se unió a los bromistas, dejando a todos con la boca abierta:

— Yo puedo impedir que la broma sea ilegal- se excuso- me conozco todas las leyes y sus lagunas.- Y sin mas comenzó a retocar algunos puntos.

Mientras tanto Minerva le estaba dando a Dumblendore la reprimenda del siglo.

¡Le dije que no lo dejara allí!- le gritó furiosa- Durmiendo en una alacena, ¡En una alacena!- Estaba tan furiosa que no podía ni hablar.

En la mesa de Slytherin Draco tenía la mandíbula desencajada y no podía salir de su asombro, ¿Harry-niño-mimado-Potter durmiendo en una alacena? El mismo pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Snape pero el lo disimulaba mejor con la expresión fría de siempre. Cuando todos lograron controlarse, media hora mas tarde, la lectura prosiguió.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi** **cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el** **ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de** **carreras. **

Muchos bufaron enfadados mientras Frank y Neville murmuraban:"mimado" y se sonreían por la coincidencia.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio** **para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si** **conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Que no se atreva a tocar a mi Hijo/Ahijado- murmuraron Sirius y James a la vez.

Tranquilos chicos, tengo una buena broma en marcha- dijo Remus.

Pero señor Lupin, usted era el bueno- dijo asombrada la prfesora MacDonagalls. Los merodeadores rompieron a reir.- ¿Por qué rien?

Lunático era el cerebro del 80% de nuestras bromas- dijo Sirius.

Más bien del 90%- dijo James.

Me ofendéis- dijo Remus- Yo idee todas las bromas en las que no tenían pruebas para pillarnos y la mitad de las otras.- Los gemelos le miraron con respeto mientras James y Sirius asentían y el comedor miraba atónito al ex-profesor.

Otra que se deja engañar por la apariencia de prefecto perfecto de Lunático- dijo Sirius.

Sin tener en cuenta que ante todo es un merodeador- Prosiguió James.- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Colagusano?

A los que conocían la existencia de la rata se les ensombreció el rostro y para salir del paso Minerva prosiguió:

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy** **rápido.**

La mayoríasonrió.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había** **sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

No tiene nada que ver con eso- dijo Sirius entre carcajadas.

Todos los Potter son unos bajitos y flacuchos- prosiguió Remus que también reía.

No es verdad- se quejaron Harry y James.

Simplemente tardamos a dar el estirón- continuo James.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de** **lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y** **su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

¿Ni ropa te compraban?- exclamó Lily horrorizada. Harry simplemente negó. Todo el comedor le miraba con tristesa.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

_Los lindos ojos de su madre- _pensaron al unísono y tiernamente James y Snape.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre** **pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había** **pegado en la nariz**.

Ron se levantó y envió un maleficio al cuadro que lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos. Hermione lo imitó pero su maleficio lo que hizo fue quemarlo. Después se sentaron uno a cada lado de Harry que los miraba agradecido. Ron cogió un baso de zumo calabaza.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella** **pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago**.

Ron escupió todo el zumo de calabaza de la sorpresa y mojo entera a Tonks. Remus se apresuró a secarla lo que hizo que el y la aludida se sonrojaran y que sus dos mejores amigos se miraran picadamente.

Harry, ¿es cierto?- Preguntó Hermione recelosa- ¿Te gustaba tu cicatriz?

— Era la única conexión que tenía con mis padres, y además, me hacia diferente- explicó este. Todo el mundo asintió mostrando su comprensión mientras Lily abrazaba a su hijo y James le sonreía tiernamente.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no** **hagas preguntas.**

El silenció invadió el gran comedor. Silencio que rompió Lily:

Ni siquiera sabias de la magia, ¿cierto?- le preguntó dulcemente. Su hijo negó con la cabeza.

Lo siento Harry- dijo Sirius- si yo…

Tú no tienes la culpa- exclamaron Harry y Remus. Este último prosiguió- Sólo hay dos culpables y tu no eres ninguno de ellos. En todo caso cúlpame a mí, puede ir a buscar a Harry y no lo hice.

Le recuerdo, señor Lupin, que fui yo quien le prohibí que fuera- dijo Dumblendore- Además yo le deje allí- parecía muy apenado.

Suficiente- dijo Harry- nadie de aquí tiene la culpa. Profesora podría seguir leyendo por favor.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

— **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

Ni lo intentes, el pelo indomable es la marca y orgullo de los Potter- dijo James.

Además de que es imposible de peinar- dijo Lily.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que** **Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al** **resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía** **creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

James le sonrió orgulloso y Harry le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.** **Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello,** **ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza** **gorda.**

Si, ya sabemos, una belleza como su padre- dijo Ginny.

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. **

Los ángeles suelen volar y no hay forma humana de levantar un peso tan pesado- dijo Sus con el semblante serio, Sirius asintió de acuerdo con ella.

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todo el mundo rompió a reír y su padre, padrino y tío exclamaron:

Humor merodeador.- Lily los miró severa y callaron al instante.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque** **había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

Y el chico se queja con 36 regalos- exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

Es incluso más mimado que Malfoy- exclamó Ron.

Al menos mi familia tiene dinero para regalos- le respondió este con desdén. Todos los Weasley y los Prewet se levantaron con la varita en lo alto

Tú tendrás dinero pero mi familia tiene valores como la humildad y la generosidad que son mucho más importantes- le grito Ginny. Antes de que Malfoy pudiese responder Minerva prosiguió.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande** **de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el** **beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece,** **pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

Varios soltaron bufidos por lo mimado que estaba el niño.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**

No sabe contar- Exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

Pero que sobrino más tonto tengo- dijo Lily sorprendida.

Este sería muy amigo de Crabbe y Goyle- dijo Ron. Los aludidos se miraron pero no dijeron nada ya que todo el mundo asentía con la cabeza.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más** **cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo,**

**Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío** **Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la** **filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un** **vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió,** **enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No** **puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

Ni siquiera te sacaban a pasear- exclamó James furiosos- como vais chicos- preguntó a los bromistas que des de hacía horas que escribían en un pergamino con sonrisas psicópatas.

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada** **año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el** **día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se** **quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía** **soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de** **todos los gatos que había tenido.**

Todos le miraban con tristeza.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si** **él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la** **señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que** **ver otra vez a **_**Tibbles**_**, **_**Snowy**_**, el **_**Señor Paws **_**o **_**Tufty**_**. **

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

Harry miró sombrío al libro, odiaba a esa mujer. Ron y Hermione apenas podían aguantar la risa al recordar lo que le había hecho Harry.

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no** **estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos,** **algo así como un gusano.**

Los bromistas comenzaron el pergamino número seis de bromas y los cercanos a Harry no paraban de enviar hechizos al cuadro.

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en** **la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley** **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y** **dejarlo en el coche...**

No es un animal- graznó Seamus. Harry lo miró agradecido ya que hacia días que no se hablaban. Él le sonrió.

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba** **de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa** **que quisiera.**

Neville y Luna fueron los que se levantaron, Neville le envió un aturdidor al cuadro y Luna una bandada de avispas que había conjurado. Los padres de los dos muchachos les miraron con orgullo.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial**—**exclamó, abrazándolo.**

— **¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos** **sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los** **brazos de su madre.**

Idiota -murmuró Ron.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

— **¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento** **más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un** **chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley le pegaba.**

Encima necesitaba ayuda- murmuró Lily- será estúpido el niño.

Yo no creo que sea cosa del niño- dijo Alice mientras todos le miraban como si fuera de otro planeta- Quiero que la culpa es de los padres.

Lo que intenta decir es que cuando Harry llegó el niño seguramente intentó jugar con él y sus padres se lo impidieron haciéndole odiar a Harry- Explicó Lia- Además si le malcrían es normal que se porte así.

Pasa lo mismo con los hijos de mortífagos- prosiguió Susan- son educados con la idea de ser superiores y que tienen derecho a maltratar a los demás. Son muy pocos- sonrió a Sirius- los que consiguen ignorar esas enseñanzas y rebelarse contra sus padres.

Todo el mundo escuchaba atentamente el intercambió de las cuatro amigas mientras los profesores asentían con la cabeza de acuerdo con ellas. Los sangre-puras bufaron ultrajados y Zabini levantó la varita contra Sus. Sirius lo vio y rápidamente le desarmo iba a maldecirle cuando Sus le cogió del brazo para pararlo. Al darse cuenta de su acción Sus se sonrojó y se dejó ir rápidamente, Sirius sonrió como un tonto y le tiró la varita al Slytherin, dándole en la cabeza. Ajena a la situación del merodeador y Sus, Minerva, después de restarle veinte puntos a Zabini, prosiguió la lectura.

**Dudley suspendió su fingido** **llanto de inmediato.**

Claro, delante de su amigo va de tipo duro.- Dijeron los merodeadores menos Sirius que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Sus.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la** **parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico** **por primera vez en su vida.**

Todos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero** **antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy** **avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta** **la Navidad.**

Eso es totalmente injusto, el niño no puede controlar la magia accidental- dijo Flitwicht con su aguda voz.

Además, es muy peligroso evitar que el niño haga magia- dijo Dumblendore pensando en su hermana.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

Magia accidental- dijo Remus como si fuera evidente.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como** **si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,**

Cortar el pelo Potter- dijo James ultrajado.

**exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió** **como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que** **pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas** **remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo** **estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

Me recuerda a Bill y sus salidas nocturnas para hacerse crecer el pelo sin que mamá lo vea- rió Charlie mientras Molly fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo mayor.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

Todo el mundo gruñó mientras Harry se asombraba de cuanta gente le protegía.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo** **de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). **

Vaya Harry, tu siempre a la última moda- rió Fred ganándose una mala mirada de su madre y del aludido.

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la** **cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como** **un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse** **encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

Se oyeron varios suspiros de alivios.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo** **de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando,** **tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

Impresionante- exclamaron los profesores y Fudge.

Tu hacia algo parecido ¿no Lily?- Preguntó Lia.

Bueno, yo caía con estilo.- Le respondió esta.

Todo el mundo miraba a Harry con la boca abierta y este intentaba pasar desapercibido su padre notó esto y sonrió, contento de que Harry no tuviese su arrogancia que tantos problemas le había causado con la chica que amaba.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles** **que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer** **(como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los** **grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento** **lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

Si que estabas flaco- río George.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y** **Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la** **señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de** **muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus** **temas favoritos.**

La gente volvió a gruñir.

**Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los** **adelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba** **volando.**

Mal movimiento- rieron los gemelos Prewet.

¿Por qué ríen?- les preguntó James molesto- Mi hijo se va a poner en problemas.

Porque así tendremos mas motivos para hacer una broma.- Le respondieron estos.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el** **asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

¡La mía si pedazo de paquidermo!- gritó Sirius.

Déjalo Sirius- le dijo Sus- es un inútil.

Me llamaste Sirius- dijo este completamente ilusionado.

Un desliz, Black- dijo Sus recalcando la última palabra. Este se desinfló.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

Los Griffindor bufaron indignados.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Esto se puedearreglar- murmuró Tonks con una sonrisa malvada. Remus se sorprendió pensando que se le veía muy sexy esa sonrisa y se sonrojó cosa que, para su desgracia, no paso desapercibido por sus dos amigos que se pusieron a reír.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a ** **practicar** **su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

James tiró un maleficio directo al cuadro en la cara de Duddley, esta se lleno de ampollas, se puso roja y se infló.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y** **cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande,** **tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno** **para durar.**

Ay, ay- murmuró Ron mientras Hermione palidecía. Sabían que Harry era la persona con más mala suerte que existía cuando no se jugaba la vida.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. **

No me gustan los reptiles- se quejó Sirius- son horribles en especial las serpientes.

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había** **vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. **

**Dudley** **y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que** **estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía**n **haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero** **en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de** **su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera** **estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía,** **salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que** **tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Todo el mundo miró sombrío al libro.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta,** **muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de** **Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

¿Ligando con una serpiente Harry?- le preguntó su padrino.

Al menos el liga Black- le respondió Sus.

Vamos, Sus. Estás loca por mi reconócelo.- le dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

Ni en tus mejores sueños Black- le respondió esta.

Allí seguro- le respondió este.

¡Silencio!- gritó la profesora Mcgonagalls

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la ** **serpiente y** **también le guiñó un ojo.** **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos** **hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la** **serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

Los que no conocían esta capacidad de Harry le miraron atónitos pero no preguntaron nada, _"El libro nos lo explicará"_ pensaron y James le sonrió a su hijo haciendo que este se relajara visiblemente.

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.** **Harry miró con curiosidad.** **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

— **¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue** **criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry** **los hizo saltar.**

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO**

**VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

Niño estúpido- gritaron los gemelos Prewet.

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por** **sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. **

Muchos gruñeron mientras los merodeadores escribían frenéticamente. Varios maleficios llegaron al cuadro y Harry observó asombrado que estos no solo provenían de la mesa de Griffindor aunque los más potentes los mandaron los miembros del ED.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido** **que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio,** **y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la** **boa constrictor había desaparecido. **

Guau- exclamaron los adultos mientras los bromistas felicitaban a Harry por su hazaña.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado** **rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en** **la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.** **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz** **baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

Para ser una serpiente parece bastante maja- comentó Sirius.

Si tú lo dices- le respondió Bill- a mi más bien me pareció escalofriante.- Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

Pero si casi parece cosa de magia- bromeo Fabian.

No seas ingenuo eso no existe hermano- le respondió Guideon.

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía** **Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse.** **Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe** **juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon,** **Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había** **intentado estrangularlo. **

Ojalá- dijo Sirius y James asintió de acuerdo con él.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

Decidido- dijo Remus- el también recibirá una broma por estúpido.- Sus amigos asintieron mientras el comedor intentaba relacionar ese Remus con su serio ex-profesor.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en** **una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

¡Que no hay comida!- dijo Lily indignada- Harry estaba en etapa de crecimiento necesitaba comer mucho.

Cierto- afirmó la señora Weasley- es inhumano tratar así a un niño.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde** **podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. **

Claro que no lo puedes recordar Harry- le dijo su padre- te mintieron.

Lo sé papá- le respondió este.

**Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su** **alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el** **de una quemadura en su frente. **

Algunos soltaron un jadeo.

¿Sobreviviste a una maldición asesina?- le preguntó Frank, Harry asintió- Increíble- murmuró.

¿Qué esperabas, Frank?- le dijo James lleno de orgullo- Es un Potter e hijo de Lily debe de ser increíblemente poderoso.

Sigues siendo un arrogante ¿eh Potter?- le dijo Snape.

Y tú sigues sin lavarte el pelo ¿eh Quejicus?- le contestó este. El comedor los miraba como si fuera un partido de tenis y para evitar una pelea Dumblendore pidió que se reanudara la lectura.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.** **Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

Lily se entristeció y, al notarlo James la abrazó con fuerza.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente** **desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: **

Remus y Sirius empezaron a auto-odiarse y a culparse, al notarlo Harry les sonrió para tranquilizarlos y Tonks le cogió la mano a Remus. Los dos se ruborizaron un poco pero ninguno hizo gesto de soltarse.

**los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

Debían ser magos que luego se aparecían- comentó Hermione.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba** **a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le** **gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Ron y Hermione fueron mis primeros amigos- les comentó este a sus padres.

Y se nota que son muy buenos- le contestó su padre- los Potter tenemos facilidad para hacer amigos por los que moriríamos y que morirían por nosotros. Fíjate en Sirius y Remus o Ron y Hermione.- Harry asintió y los aludidos se ruborizaron.

Bien, ahora cenaremos y el resto de la noche servirá para conocer a los recién llegados.- dijo Dumblendore.

En el fondo de la sala aparecieron cuatro grandes salas, cada una con los colores de una casa. Harry se dirigió junto con sus amigos y familiares a la roja y dorada Luna se fue con ellos a pesar de ser de Ravenclaw. La sala era acogedora llena de sofás y con diversas puertas por las que se llegaba a salas más pequeñas. Harry, sus padres se acomodaron en un lugar apartado para hablar y los otros decidieron darles un poco de intimidad. Lo mismo hicieron Luna y su madre, los Lombotton y los Weasley junto con los gemelos Prewet y Fleur. Remus y Tonks se sentaron juntos para comentar los capítulos leídos pronto se les ajuntaron Kingsley, Hermione y Ojoloco _(C.A. Entrometidos XD)._ Sirius cogió la mano de Sus y la hizo entrar en un salón, gesto que no paso desapercibido por nadie.

_Los Potter…_

Vamos, Harry, háblanos de ti- le animó su padre.

Bueno… soy buscador en el equipo de Quiddich- James se infló de orgullo-, mis notas son una medianía excepto defensa y pociones, la primera se me da bastante bien, la segunda no la soporto.- Lily frunció el ceño y preguntó:

¿Cómo te trata Snape?- Harry cogió aire:

Sinceramente mal pero me ha salvado la vida en alguna ocasión.- respondió.

Lo siento.- Le dijo James- Se comporta así porque yo lo maltrate en la escuela, aún así no tiene derecho a molestarte por mi causa, cuando lo haga se las verá conmigo.- James parecía furioso y arrepentido a la vez, también se sentía muy culpable.

Tú no tienes la culpa de que no sepa perdonar.- le dijo Lily- Es un rencoroso y te ayudare a darle su merecido si se mete con Harry.

_Los Lomgbotton…_

¿Quiénes son tus mejores amigos Nevs?- le preguntó Alice.

Ginny y Luna aunque Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean y Seamus también me caen bien- respondió este sonriendo. De pronto Augusta estalló a sollozos:

He sido una abuela pésima.- dijo- tú no te merecías esto, hacia tanto que no sonreías así y todo por mi culpa.- Neville se apresuró a abrazarla y tranquilizarla. Una vez esta se calmó Frank comentó:

Ahora entiendo que querían decir con lo de "tiene un corazón de oro"- Neville se ruborizó completamente.

_Los Lovegood…_

No sabes cuánto te he extrañado mamá- dijo Luna radiante de felicidad, esta sonrió.

Dime una cosa Luna, ¿los chicos se ríen de ti?- le preguntó.

Algunos sí- contesto con indiferencia- y me llaman Lunática pero Ginny y Neville siempre me defienden y ahora Harry, Ron y Hermione también.

Me alegro que tengas buenos amigos Lu- le dijo- no cambies por mucho que te molesten, tu eres especial y no todos te sabrán apreciar, mi consejo es que no te alejes de los que lo hagan.

Lo tendré en cuenta mami- le respondió Luna.

_Los Weasley and Cia…_

Así que tú eres la novia de mi hijo- dijo la señora Weasley recelosa.

Sí, Fleug Delacour paga segvigte- le respondió esta.

Vaya bombón que te has conseguido Bill- dijo uno de los gemelos.

No molestes George.- le reprendió su madre.

Soy Fred- protestó este.- Mamá siempre nos confundes.

Lo siento Fred- los dos pares de gemelos empezaron a reír.

Lo siento hermanita- dijo Fabian.

Pero te han hecho caer en nuestra broma favorita- completó Guideon. Todos los Weasley menos Molly empezaron a reír incluido Percy que se veía muy contento de haber vuelto.

_Sirius y Sus…_

¿Qué quieres?- gaznó la chica

Decirte que fui un idiota por dejarte escapar,-le contestó él- pero entiéndeme Bellatrix…

Sé que tu prima está loca- le cortó ella- y que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por herirte. Pero entiende tú que a mí no me importa sufrir riesgos, te amo.

¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Sirius- ¿Acabas de utilizar el presente?

Tal vez…- le respondió Sus- Pero si quieres volver a tenerme tendrás que hacer méritos y no creas que va a ser fácil…- sonrió le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y se fue contoneándose dejando a un Sirius en estado de shock y muy feliz.


	4. Las cartas de nadie

**Las cartas de nadie**

Al cabo de un rato Sirius siguió los pasos de Sus y volvió a entrar en la sala. Ella estaba hablando con Lily, Lia, Alice, Hermione, Tonks, Neville y Luna mientras que los Weasley seguían hablando con los gemelos Prewet, Neville hablaba con su padre y abuela, Kingsley y Ojoloco discutían sobre algo relacionado con el cuerpo de aurores y Harry, Remus y James reían en un rincón. Estos últimos le llamaron y, cuando Sirius se acercó, sonrieron maliciosamente.

− ¿Y bien?- Preguntó James, Sirius se hizo el despistado.

− Vamos, padrino, no disimules- le dijo Harry.

− Tal vez quieras hablarnos de algo relacionado con Sus- le dijo Remus.

− Y tal vez tú quieras hablarnos de algo relacionado con mi sobrinita-contraatacó Sirius, a Remus le dio un ataque de tos.

− ¡Hablen los dos!- exigieron padre e hijo.

− Digamos que tengo oportunidades pero tendré que esforzarme.- Dijo Sirius mirando a Sus con una sonrisa.

− Yo no puedo sentenciar así a Tonks ella merece alguien mucho mejor que yo- dijo Remus tristemente.

− No hay nadie mejor que tú para ella- exclamó James.

− Eso me ha dicho.- le dijo Remus sonriendo- Pero yo sé que no es verdad. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

− No huyas cobarde- le gritó James mientras él se iba.

Siguieron hablando y conociendo hasta que, poco a poco, todos se fueron a dormir en las habitaciones que habían aparecido al final de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry entró, junto con sus mejores amigos, en el gran comedor se encontró con un panorama muy raro. Todos los Slythering, incluido Snape, tenían el pelo verde y la piel escamosa. Todo el mundo reía pero nadie más fuerte que los merodeadores, los dos pares de gemelos, Lee y Sus que estaban tirados por el suelo cogiéndose la barriga que ya les dolía de tanto reír. A su lado Ron estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras que Hermione tenía una mirada severa. De pronto la mayoría dejó de reír McGonagall acababa de entrar en la sala hablando con Lily y la señora Weasley. Al verlas los bromistas se pusieron pálidos y tragaron saliva con dificultad.

− James Charlus Potter, Sirius Orión Black y Remus John Lupin ¡¿Qué habéis hecho?- bramó Lily haciendo temblar a los aludidos.

− Técnicamente no tienes pruebas para…- empezó a decir James pero se calló al ver la mirada de su esposa.

− ¡No me vengas con tonterías James se que has sido tú!- le gritó.

− Pero no lo ha hecho solo- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿Me equivoco Fred y George Weasley y Fábian y Guideon Prewet?- gritó.

− Hermanita no vas a reñir a tus difuntos hermanos ¿verdad?- le preguntó temeroso Guideon.

− Claro que lo haré, ¿pero qué comportamiento es ese? Bonito ejemplo para vuestros sobrinos.- le respondió bramando- Además haciéndome chantaje ¿cómo te atreves?

− Un segundo Molly que hay dos más a los que reñir- le dijo McGonagall- No os creáis qué vais a salir impunes Susan March y Lee Jordan. Pero que comportamiento es ese, ya deberías haber madurado señorita March y a usted señor Jordan se le terminaron las salidas a Hosgmeade.

La riña siguió durante horas, para el regocijo de los Slythering, y toco des de la inmadurez hasta el mal ejemplo a hijos, sobrinos o ahijados. Cuando las tres se quedaron sin voz por fin pudieron sentarse a desayunar.

− Bueno,- le dijo James a Sirius procurando que su esposa no le oyese.- ha merecido la pena.

Cuando terminaron de comer Dumblendore tomó la palabra.

− Supongo que se habrán encargado de que el conjuro no pueda ser quitado hasta dentro de un rato ¿verdad?

− Durará más o menos una hora, Dumby- le contestó Sirius despreocupadamente.

− Siendo así no tenemos más remedio que continuar leyendo y esperar que el conjuro pase. Madame Pomfrey le gustaría leer.

− Por supuesto director. Este capítulo se titula: **"Las cartas de nadie":**

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano.**

Todo el mundo lanzó un malefició al globo incluidos algunos profesores, Umbridge no podía creer lo que se estaba leyendo pero se deshizo de esos pensamientos rápidamente, _Eso solo explica porque quiere llamar tanto la atención_, pensó y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

− Ese niño es insoportable- murmuró Lia- Luna jamás te juntes con un chico como ese.- su hija asintió.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

− Dinos algo nuevo- pidió Lee rodando los ojos

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

− Maldito niño, será macarra.- murmuró Lily. James bajo la cabeza arrepentido de sus tiempos de escuela cosa que no paso desapercibida por Snape pero pensó que eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

− Claro que no- dijo James- él irá a Hogwarts.

− James, Harry no sabía de la magia así que lo más probable es que le pensaran enviar a una escuelucha de barrio- dijo Lily roja de ira.

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

− Ves, -dijo Lily serrando los dientes.

− Veo que cuando acabemos los libros tenemos que ir a ver a tu hermana

− Lils- dijo James furioso- y dejarle ciertas cosas claras.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día** —**dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que** **soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo** **antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

− Bien dicho,- le alabó James.

− Eso es humor merodeador- dijo Sirius y se oyó un "por desgracia" provinente de Lily.

− Aunque yo no creo que necesites correr,- dijo Remus- tardará lo suyo a comprenderlo.- Cuando las risas cesaron, se necesitaron varios minutos y miradas de McGonagall, la lectura continuó.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su** **uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó ****tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

− Harry, ¿Qué son esos modales?,- le regañó su madre- no seas tan desagradecido.

− Lo siento mamá- murmuró Harry con la mirada en el plato.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo.** **Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y** **sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban** **para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

− Me alegro tanto de que Harry no fuera allí- aseguró Lily.

− Ese sistema está muy mal- dijo Alice- es la ley de la selva, los fuertes sobres los otros, y no creo que sea la manera mas adecuada de educar a un niño.- Sus amigas asintieron.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz** **ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. **

James y Sirius rodaron los ojos.

**Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y** **crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del** **esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Ahora Harry reía libremente a carcajadas recordando el aspecto de su primo.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía** **siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

− ¿Los muggles van mojados al colegio?- preguntó "inocentemente" Sirius. Lily bufó pero Sus dejó escapar una sonrisa.

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

Los que habían escuchado a Sirius rieron mientras este sonreía orgulloso de su ahijado y la madre de está tomaba nota de no volver a juntarlos.

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

− Por supuesto- ironizó Remus- irá igualito.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se** **sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la** **escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Todos rieron imaginándose la escena bajo la idéntica mirada ceñuda de Lily y Harry.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del** **nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley** **golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

A la mayoría se le descolocó la mandíbula mientras Sirius se ponía a gritar:

− ¡El Apocalipsis! ¡El fin del mundo ha llegado! ¡La morsa quiere hacer trabajar a su niño mimado!- Todo el mundo rompió a reír por el dramatismo de Sirius.

—**Que vaya Harry**

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

− Y todo vuelve a la normalidad.- murmuró Frank.

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

**Harry esquivó el golpe **

− Con razón eres tan buen buscador- le dijo Katie con tristeza. Harry le sonrió.

**y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

Todos sonrieron con anticipación mientras los gemelos Weasley se ponían a cantar la canción de su escuela.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

James miró interrogante a sus dos amigos ellos le hicieron saber con gestos que ya saldría.

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

_**Privet Drive, 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección** **estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

Los Prewet se unieron al canto de los otros gemelos.

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Los merodeadores también se unieron al cantó.

— **¡Date prisa, chico! — Exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás** **haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

Los bromistas miraron al libro como si este les hubiera hecho una gran ofenza y murmuraron "Patético" como si fueran uno solo.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. **

Se oyó un "Idiota" provinente de Slytherin y fueron muchos los que asintieron con la cabeza.

**Entregó a tío Vernon la** **postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo. Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

− Espero que fuera una enfermedad especialmente dolorosa- les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione.

— **¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

− Niño idiota- gritó Sirius.

− Tranquilo canuto,- dijo Remus- después de nuestra broma se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a molestar a Harry.- La mirada de Remus daba a entender que no bromeaba y muchos tragaron saliva.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo** **pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

− Especie de homínido sub-desenvolupado- gritó Lily- devuélvele la carta a mi niño ahora mismo.- Estaba tan furiosa que nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

—**¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la** **carta con una mano y echándole una mirada.****Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

— **¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

− Ni que fuera un aullador.- dijo Lee.

− Los aulladores si son de temer- aseguraron Harry y Ron recordando el de su segundo año.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta,** **fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante** **un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un** **gemido.**

— **¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

− Tus parientes son algo exagerados ¿No Harry?- le preguntó Luna.

− No para nada- dijeron los gemelos Prewet ganándose un cachete de la madre de la chica.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

− ¿Cómo puede permitirlo?- preguntó Frank- Si Neville hiciera algo así se pasaría el resto de su vida castigado. Aunque mi niño es bastante mejor.- le sonrío a este.

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

− Pues te aguantas niño mimado- saltaron Percy y Charlie a la vez. Percy le sonrió tímidamente al otro que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

− Carácter Evans a la vista- gritaron los merodeadores, la aludida se sonrojó completamente.

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.** **Harry no se movió.**

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

− Lo dicho, carácter Evans.- canturrearon los merodeadores mientras ella se sonrojaba todavía más.

— **¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

— **¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los** **arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. **

− Vamos Harry- le animó Sirius.

− ¿Sabes que eso ya paso, no Canuto?- le preguntó Remus.

− Claro Lunático- le respondió.

− Y también te has dado cuenta de que ese Harry no puede oírte¿verdad?- se metió James.

− Claro, Cornamenta- dijo pero se sonrojó levemente.

**Ganó Dudley, **

Sirius pataleo el suelo como si fuera un niño pequeño, enfurruñado. Todos los que le tenían por un asesino loco, incluido el Ministro, le miraban con los ojos como platos.

**así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la** **rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es** **posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

Los profesores bufaron indignados.

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon,** **agitado.**

− Claro, como no tenemos nada más interesante que hacer.- dijo Snape y todos sus compañeros asintieron.

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no** **queremos...**

− Como si fueran a hacerte caso- dijo James.

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

− No funcionará- dijeron a coro tanto alumnos como profesores.

—**Pero...**

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

− Peligrosa tontería- todos estaban indignados pero sobretodo lo estaban los sangre-pura.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena. **

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba** **con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La** **quemé.**

− Decidido,- dijo Remus después de lanzar un par de hechizos al cuadro- también pondremos la 1002.- Sus amigos sonrieron maniáticamente.

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

— **¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

− Como que segundo dormitorio- gritó Sirius.

− Tenían otro dormitorio y te dejaban durmiendo en una alacena- James temblaba de ira.

− En realidad tenían dos más.- respondió Harry. Lily no podía ni hablar estaba roja de ira, sacó su varita y todos los objetos afilados de la habitación (plumas, lápices,…) y se dirigieron al cuadro apuñalando varias veces el cuadro hasta tal punto que las caras de los Dursley quedaron irreconocibles, entonces el cuadro se encendió en un fuego azul que devoró el cuadro en menos de dos minutos dejando solo cenizas. Se dirigió hacia su esposo e hijo y los abrazó. Finalmente se sentó. Todos le miraron con la boca abierta hasta que Sirius y Sus rompieron a reír.

− Carácter Evans- dijo James mirándola embobado.

− Definitivamente- exclamaron Alice y Lia sonriendo. Snape también sonreía pero con disimulo. Ron se acercó a Harry.

− Cuando se enteren de lo que hemos hecho- dijo dando a entender que se refería a sus madres- Nos van a matar.- Harry asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

—**¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia,** **otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía** **Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

Muchos gruñeron por eso pero nadie más fuerte que Ron y Hermione que no podían soportar lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de** **libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

− ¿Por que no me sorprende?- preguntó Hermione.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

− Ni se te ocurra Tuney- advirtió Lily en un tono dulce que no engañaba a nadie.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.** **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre,** **arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le** **devolvieran su habitación. **

− Ja te lo mereces cerdo mimado- dijo Ginny. Sus hermanos la miraron orgullosos pero sin embargo su madre la reprendió:

− ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!- Ginny la miró sorprendida.

− ¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente.

− Le has llamado cerdo mimado.- le respondió su madre.

− Pero si es lo que es solo le he descrito- exclamó sus hermanos y tíos la miraban con admiración pero Molly iba enfadándose cada vez más y para evitar problemas Madame Pomfrey prosiguió.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. **

Muchos rodaron los ojos y se escucharon varios "no me digas" el se sonrojó.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

— **¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la** **carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

− Eso cachorro saca el "Evans" que llevas dentro- le animó Sirius.

− ¿Cachorro?- preguntó Harry.

− Es un buen mote ¿no?- preguntó mirando a sus amigos estos asintieron.

− Traidores- les murmuró Harry a su padre y tío, ellos le sonrieron de vuelta.

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley… Vete... Vete de aquí. Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? **

− Por supuesto- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

− No funcionará- canturrearon Ron y Hermione.

− Ey, - les dijo Harry ofendido- que todavía estamos vivos ¿no?- este comentario erizo el bello del cuello a Lily y a la señora Weasley.

− Eres bueno improvisando Harry…- dijo Ron.

− Pero tus planes nunca funcionan- termino Hermione y los dos se echaron a reír. Los adultos veían el intercambio anonados por lo madures que eran al hablar de la muerte y lo infantiles que llegaban a ser con su comportamiento.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!**

− ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily al borde de un colapso nervioso.

− Nada mamá. –le respondió Harry.

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

− Diez galeones a que ha pisado a su tío- le dijo Remus a Sirius, este aceptó.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa** **fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

− Paga- pidió Remus, Sirius le dio el dinero malhumorado.

− Cuando aprenderás a no apostar contra Lunático, Canuto- le dijo James.

− Cuando haya terminado de desplumarlo- dijo Remus contando el dinero.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té.**

− No es un sirviente- gritaron Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Ron lanzando un maleficio al cuadro que había reaparecido después del ataque de Lily.

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas** **en tinta verde.**

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

− Pero quien se cree que es para romper las cartas de Harry- siseó Bill

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

− Idiota- exclamaron Frank y Remus.

— **¿Te das cuenta? —aexplicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos. Si no** **pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

− ¿Cómo se puede ser tan iluso?- preguntaron los gemelos

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

− Por suerte- murmuró el señor Weasley- que muggle tan idiota.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

− Se volvió definitivamente loco- murmuró Tonks, Remus asintió de acuerdo con ella.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. **

Los bromistas sonrieron malvadamente.

**Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. **

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

− Mas personas que contigo seguró- exclamó Kingsley hablando por primera vez durante la lectura.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía** **mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

− Lo que tú digas- dijeron los merodeadores.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la** **chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

− ¿Atrapar una? ¿Por qué no la cogiste del suelo?- preguntaron los gemelos.

− Todo un Potter, empeñado en coger cosas del aire.- dijeron Remus y Sirius. Los dos Potter asintieron orgullosos.

— **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. **

− ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- gritaron los merodeadores. Mientras muchos maleficios llegaban al cuadro.

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al** **mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

− Se ha vuelto completamente loco- dijo Frank pasmado.

− Yo creía que ya lo estaba- le comentó Sirius.

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas** **tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando** **lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

− Por fin le educan un poco- exclamó la señora Weasley.

− ¿En serio intentó llevarse todo eso?- le preguntó Lily sorprendida. Harry asintió.

− Además de tonto no tiene sentido común- exclamó Hermione. Todos los que sabían de los objetos muggles asintieron con la cabeza.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle** **adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo** **hacía.**

− No lo lograrán- cantó el gran comedor al unísono.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley** **aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

− Pobre niño mimado- dijeron los gemelos del pasado.

− Vale, el niño es adicto a la televisión.- dijo Remus- Eso lo podemos usar en la broma.

− Cierto y también dejarle sin sena ni almuerzo.- dijo James- Con lo que come por desayunar tendrá suficiente y no pondremos su vida en peligro.

− Vale y también le robaremos la maquina esa donde estalla los monstruitos- dijo Sirius.

− Se llama ordenador- le dijo Lily- En serio Sirius dime por que cogiste Muggleología.

− Porque era la única asignatura que salía en la lista: "Cosas que no hay que hacer para ser un honorable Black"- le respondió este.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y** **sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, **

− Como cerdo que es- dijo Sus.

**pero Harry permaneció despierto,** **sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber... Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada. Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Habitación 17**_

_**Hotel Railview**_

_**Cokeworth**_

− Con que perdiéndolos de vista ¿eh?- dijo Sirius- En tu cara Dursley.

− ¡Sirius Black, ese lenguaje!- le gritó Minerva.

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

− Es que esa no es forma de tratar a un niño.- dijo Lia.

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

— **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla.** **Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

− Por fin dices algo con sentido- exclamó Tonks.

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

− Felicidades- exclamó el gran comedor. Harry iba a decirles que eso ya había pasado pero al ver la felicidad que había en los ojos de su madre optó por decir solo "Gracias".

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío** **Vernon.**

− Voy a matarlos- exclamó Lily furiosa.- Aunque tenga que ir a Azacban

− Bueno, al no constar en ningún registro civil des de hace años no te podrán juzgar porque en principio no existes y no puedes hacer nada.- le explicó Percy. Lily sonrió muy perversamente.

− Señor Weasley- exclamó el señor Fudge- no puede enseñar a la gente a evadir la ley.

− En principio ella está muerta por lo que no puedo enseñarle nada- le contestó Percy.

− Ese es mi ahijado- dijo Guideon- saltándose las reglas de manera que no se note.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

− No puede llevar a niños en un bote cuando se anuncia tormenta.- dijo Alice muy preocupada.

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa. El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

− Vaya, si es un lugar tan adorable como la casa de mis padres.- dijo Sirius con ironía. James le miró con preocupación Sirius se prometió no volver a pisar esa casa y él no era de los que solían romper promesas. Algo muy grave debía haberle pasado, miró a Remus interrogante quién le señalo el libro con la cabeza. Él asintió.

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de** **acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

− Tan pesimista como James- exclamaron los otros merodeadores y Frank. Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron pero sonreían abiertamente.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

− Entonces dices que si matamos a alguien ahora no podrán juzgarnos ¿verdad?- le preguntó James a Percy este asintió.

− ¡Suficiente!- chilló Lily- dejadme el pergamino ese.- les gritó. Mientras Lily escribía furiosa Minerva se dirigió a los merodeadores.

− Recordáis cuando enviaron a Peter a la enfermería cual fue vuestra venganza- les dijo, ellos asintieron.- Con un par de retoques esa broma la podríais incorporar.- Los merodeadores abrieron los ojos como platos.

− La verdad es que es muy buena idea pero…- empezó James.

− Se da cuenta de que nos está incitando a hacer una broma- prosiguió Remus.

− Harry,- dijo solemnemente Sirius- Lograste lo imposible. Has logrado corromper a Minie.- Los tres se echaron a reír mientras la aludida se sonrojaba visiblemente. Luego James le quitó delicadamente el pergamino de las manos de Lily y escribió la broma de Mcgonagalls. Los gemelos echaron un vistazo y se giraron hacia McGonagalls, le hicieron una reverencia y volvieron a sentarse. Para ayudar a su compañera Pomfrey siguió:

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. **

Todos gruñían y maldecían el cuadro. Ron pensaba tristemente: _Ninguno de nosotros ha pasado nunca hambre y yo, idiota de mi, teniendo envidia de Harry._ Ron le puso la mano en el hombro de Harry par que supiera que no estaba solo y este le sonrió agradecido.

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y** **preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

− Volando y ha punto de llegar.- les murmuró Harry a sus amigos.

− Ya quiero saber como sucedió- le murmuró Ron a Harry.

− Paciencia, hermano- le contestó.- El cerdo de Dudley pronto volverá a salir.- Y los tres se pusieron a reír sin que nadie entendiera porque en excepción, claro esta, de Hagrid.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo**

− Pensamiento merodeador- le felicitaron estos orgullosamente.

**... tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

− ¿BUM?- preguntaron histéricas Lily y la señora Weasley. Lia y Alice no estaban en mejores condiciones y Sus le cogió la mano fuertemente a Sirius sin darse cuenta, este la apretó y le murmuró "No te preocupes" Sus le sonrió.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

James se relajo visiblemente y los otros dos merodeadores se pusieron a reír.

− ¿De que ríen?- preguntó Lily.

− Solo conozco a una persona capaz de llamar así.- le respondió James.

− El que está afuera es, sin duda, Hagrid- completó Sirius para tanquilizar a Sus. Esta le sonrió pero no le dejó ir la mano.

− ¿Estamos equivocados Hagrid?- le preguntó Remus.

− No,- respondió este- director me agradaría mucho poder leer el próximo

− Por supuesto, iba a pedirtelo- le respondió sonriente.

− Bien- dijo Hagrid con el libro en las manos.- Se titula: **El guardián de las llaves.**


	5. El guardian de las llaves

— **El guardián de las llaves** − leyó Hagrid con voz fuerte.

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

Los hijos de muggle y media sangre se pusieron a reír mientras los otros les veían sorprendidos.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste?- preguntó Sirius. Lily, Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza y le dio una patada al suelo en medio de una rabieta infantil. Sus le acarició la mejilla sin pensar y sonriendo y a él se le iluminó la cara.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos:**

— ¡Un rifle!- chilló Lily indignada.- ¿Cómo puede tener algo así en una habitación con niños?

— ¿Qué es un rifle, Lils?- le preguntó James.

— Algo parecido a un Avada- le respondió ella.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese hombre?- preguntó Lia indignada.

— ¿Quiere matar a los niños?- McGonagall estaba fuera de sí. Todos los adultos de la sala enviaron un maleficio al cuadro pero sin duda los más terribles fueron los de las mujeres. Draco miró asustado a la señora Weasley, a Alice y a Lily pensando que le harían cuando se enteraran de todas las veces que había molestado a sus hijos, le deba especial miedo Alice por cómo había tratado a Neville. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

**ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

Muchos tuvieron que taparse los oídos ya que Hagrid gritó muy fuerte lo último.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral.**

— A eso le llamó yo entrar con estilo.- rió James.

— Cuanto más asuste a los Dursley mejor- dijo Remus.

— Sí,- dijo Tonks- con suerte se nos morirán de un infarto.

— Ojalá- suspiraron Sirius y Sus. Los cuatro gemelos asintieron con ojos soñadores.

**Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

Hagrid se ruborizó mientras el gran comedor reía por lo bajo. Sin embargo Ron palideció:

— ¿Crees que nos describirá cómicamente a nosotros también?- le pregunto a Hermione. Esta también palideció y asintió con la cabeza.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té.**

— Por supuesto que sí- dijo James.

— Pero qué mala educación es esa- continuó Sirius.

— No ofrecerle un té a un gigante- prosiguió Remus.

— Que ha entrado en tu casa derivando la puerta.- Termino Sus. Sus semblantes estaban serios como si dijeran algo perfectamente lógico, todo el mundo se echo a reír mientras Hagrid enrojecía.

**No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

— Maldito cobarde- murmuró la mesa de Gryffindor al completó con indignación y despreció.

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

— Esos es Hagrid, déjales claro quién manda- le animaron los Prewett. El aludido se sonrojó pero les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

Los Gryffindor resoplaron por tal cobardía.

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

Exactamente- dijo James con orgullo. Lily asintió de acuerdo con él y Harry sonrió contento.

En la mesa de los profesores Snape pensaba amargamente_: Mi peor pesadilla, los preciosos ojos de Lily en el cuerpo del engreído de Potter._

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante.**

Los alumnos y gente de la orden aplaudieron, Hagrid miró de reojo a sus colegas y se sorprendió al ver que todos, excepto Snape, sonreían abiertamente, incluida Mcgonagall.

**Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Lily soltó un suspiro de alivio y la señora Weasley, Lia y Alice se relajaron. Los bromistas y el resto del comedor aplaudían a Hagrid por su actitud y hasta al profesor Flitwich se le escapó un "Así se hace, Hagris". El aludido no podía estar más contento, ni tampoco más rojo.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley —, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

— Gracias Hagrid- dijeron Lily y Harry.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

— Harry,- lo riñó su madre- eso no son modales. Seguro que Hagrid estuvo mucho tiempo haciéndote el pastel y podías haberle herido.

— Lo lamento Hagrid- se disculpó Harry. El aludido le sonrió.

— Da igual,- le dijo- es comprensible que estuvieras sorprendido.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

—Y el amigo más fiel que puedas encontrar.- Terminaron todos los que le conocían de cerca, incluyendo al director, lo que hizo que Hagrid se ruborizara de tal forma que podría hacerle competencia a los Weasley.

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —Dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte. Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

— Que frío debías estar pasando, mi niño- murmuró Lily.

— No es justo- dijo James-. Todos los Potter somos niños mimados y a Harry lo maltratan.- Harry les sonrió a los dos y con la cabeza les señaló los Weasley, Sirius, Tonks y Remus:

— He estado bien des de que entré en Hogwarts- sus padres sonrieron.

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a** **sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

— Sólo Hagrid- rió Frank.

— Y lo útil que resultan sus cachivaches cuando quieres improvisar una broma- dijo Sirius con ojos soñadores. Hagrid palideció y miró de reojo a McGonagall que echaba humo por la furia así que se apresuró a leer.

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

— No fuera a pasar que ese monstruo horrible pusiera veneno en su pastel y te saliera una cola de cerdo.- dijo Ron. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid soltaron una carcajada más fuerte que la del resto.

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se** **preocupe.**

— Te adoro Hagrid.- afirmó Sus, Sirius le envió una mirada furiosa pero los otros ocupantes de la mesa de Gryffindor asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso**

Harry, sus padres y sus amigos le enviaron a Hagrid un "gracias" con la mirada y este hizo un gesto restando importancia al asunto.

**, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

— Un segundo- murmuró Zabinni- ¿no sabías que eras mago?

— Tú te has fijado en como son los Dursley- le respondió Harry.- No lo supe hasta que no me lo dijo Hagrid.- Los sangre-puras le miraron atónitos y horrorizados.

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

— **¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que** **retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras**

Gryffindor ya no fue la única casa en bufar indignada esta vez les acompañó Hufflepuff.

—**. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts.**

— El carácter Hagrid es el segundo más temible- sonrió Sirius.

— Cierto,- corroboró James- no es tan temible como el "Evans" pero casi.

— Por eso es un suicidio insultar a Dumby delante de él- terminó Remus. El trío rompió a reír, el resto los veía asombrados.

**¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

— **¿EL QUÉ? —Bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

Ravenclaw se unió a los bufidos indignados por la cobardía de los Dursley.

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

— No creo que este comentario le guste a Harry- dijo Ron riendo

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio** **y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

— Lo dije- dijo Ron con suficiencia.

— ¿Qué notas sacabas Harry?- le preguntó su madre.

— En su mayoría notables mamá.- le respondió él, su madre lo miró satisfecha.

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

— **¿Qué mundo?**

— En serio Harry- dijo Sirius- ¿que mundo va a ser?

— No sabía nada del mundo mágico- se quejó él.

— Sirius no molestes al niño- le reprendió Sus.

— Vale, Sus- dijo Sirius- Y por cierto me volviste a llamar Sirius.

— Si reaccionas así cada vez que lo haga mejor que te llame Black- dijo ella. A Sirius le cogió otro berrinche de niño pequeño que tanta gracia le hacia a Sus.

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

— **¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como **_**mimblewimble**_**.** **Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

— No me digas- dijo Fabián.

— Así que es como su padre- sentenció Guideon- siempre llamando la atención.

— Pero Harry no lo hace adrede- le defendieron Sirius y Remus.

— Además, él odia su fama.- Terminaron Ron y Hermione.

— Ey os dais cuenta de que esto me esta dejando muy mal- se quejó James.

— Pero es la verdad cariño- le dijo Lily riendo. James puso morritos haciéndose el enfadado mientras el resto reía.

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio? **

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

— **¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

— Si se cree que eso va a detener a Hagrid es más iluso de lo que pensábamos- rió el profesor.

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada** **furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

— Vamos Hagrid, dales su merecido- animó Sus.

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que** **Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la** **ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

— Oh, no- murmuró Lily- sacó la curiosidad de James.

— Lo siento Lily pero cuando se trata de curiosidad tu tampoco te quedas atrás- le respondió su marido.

— Si a sacado la curiosidad de esos dos no habrá ningún secreto en Hogwarts- le murmuró Alice a Lia quién soltó una risita.

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

— Uno peor soltará cuando le hagamos la broma- prometió Remus.

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza **

— Hazlo, hazlo- comenzaron a canturrear los bromistas.

—**dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

A muchos se les escaparon suspiros de alivio y muchos dijeron "por fin".

— Directo al grano- rió Sirius.

— Bueno no creo que si hubiese hecho un rodeo de media hora hubiese digerido mejor la noticia- dijo Sus.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

Varios rieron por lo bajo pero una mirada de Lily bastó para que se callaran.

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. **

— Y no me equivoque- le dijo Hagrid a Harry quién se sonrojó violentamente y le sonrió. Lily y James miraban a su hijo con orgullo.

**Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? **

— Gracias.-fue el turno de Lily por sonrojarse

— Muy cierto Hagrid- dijo James con arrogancia. Su esposa le fulminó con la mirada.

— Baja esos humos Potter- le gritó. James bajo la cabeza.

— Lo lamentó Lils.- murmuró mientras le suplicaba a Hagrid que siguiese con la lectura y el resto del comedor, incluido su hijo, reían.

**Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta. Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

_**Internacional de Magos).**_

— Pronto van a ser mas largos los títulos de Dumby que la carta- aseguró Sus.

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del**_

_**31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta**_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía** **cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

— Siempre práctico- rieron Hermione y Ron.

— Esa es una buena calidad para ser auror- dijo Ojoloco. James hinchó el pecho lleno de orgullo y Harry se quedó, al igual que todos los que conocían a Alastor, anonadado.

—**Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una** **lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas)**

Muchos miraron a Hagrid sorprendidos mientras los que le conocían rompían a reír.

**, una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_

_**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

_**Hagrid.**_

— Harry es de mala educación leer la correspondencia de otro- le reprendieron Lily y la señora Weasley a la vez. Al darse cuenta esta última se sonrojó.

— Lo lamento Lily- le dijo- es solo que…

— Tranquila Molly,- le cortó ella- me alegra saber que aunque yo no este alguien cuidará a Harry como a su propio hijo,

— Puedes contar con ello y, si te apetece reñir a alguno de mis niños o hermanos hazlo- le respondió ella, las mujeres se sonrieron pero los aludidos tragaron saliva.

— Un momento,- dijo Sirius- ¿Yo estoy de decorado? Soy su padrino si alguien tiene que cuidarlo seré yo.

— Ha ver Sirius- se metió Sus- ¿Tú reñirías a Harry por portarse mal y le enseñarías educación?

— Por supuesto que no- le respondió este.

— Y por eso Lily le a dado el cuidado de Harry a Molly.- le explicó. Mientras Alice y Frank se miraron preguntándose por que Harry no iba a vivir con ellos y por que Neville había reaccionado de esa forma al verlos.

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

— Es que para ellos lo es cielo- le explicó a Harry.

— Mamá no te enojes pero es mi quinto año en Hogwarts ahora ya lo se.- le explicó y Lily le sonrió con ternura.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

—**Él no irá —dijo. Hagrid gruñó.**

Como todos los ocupantes del gran comedor, el ED al completo, no cuento a la soplona dentro de ese grupo, le envió un maleficio al cuadro mientras Harry los observaba orgulloso y agradecido.

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran _muggle _como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

— Persona no mágica- respondieron Lily y Hermione completamente sincronizadas haciendo escapar unas risitas a sus amigos.

—**Un **_**muggle **_**—respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes** _**muggles **_**que haya visto.**

— Sí, a mi me encantan los muggles pero si vuelvo a cruzarme con ellos los maldeciré.- afirmó Arthur.

— A por ellos papá – exclamaron siete voces.

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

— No se puede detener la magia en un niño- dijo Dumblendore que parecía muy afectado- podrían pasar cosas terribles.- Hagrid continuó para evitar que la gente molestara a Dumblendore con preguntas ya que intuía que su Intervención había sido muy personal.

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

— **¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? **

Lily estalló en llanto y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a James.

— No llores Lily- le dijo este- ya sabes que solo te tiene envidia.

— Además, -intervino Sus- esa víbora no merece tus lágrimas.- Lily casi sonrió.

— Podemos continuar por favor- le pidió a Hagrid.

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. **

— La prefecta perfecta haciendo magia fuera de la escuela.- le dijo James arqueando una ceja.

— Demuéstralo- le respondió su esposa sonriendo traviesa.- Es su palabra contra la mía.

**-Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! **

Lily le agarró la mano mas fuerte a James mientras Harry le lanzaba un maleficio al cuadro que dio de lleno en ara de Petunia. Snape tenía las manos cerradas en puños cosa que James notó, este último le sonrió dándole las gracias, Snape hizo un gesto imperceptible con la cabeza señalando a Lily. Nadie aparte de ellos dos se percató del intercambio.

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

Lily sonrió con ternura al recordar a sus padres.

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años** **que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

Lily asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

**. —Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a** **ti, **

Los padres de Harry sonrieron tiernamente recordando la boda. Remus también lo hacia recordando también el embarazo. En cambio Sus y Sirius no sonreían recordaban demasiado bien lo que ocurrió después del nacimiento de Harry. Sus se giro hacia Sirius para fulminarlo con la mirada pero en lugar de eso sonrió. Sirius estaba mirando la mesa con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos. Ella le tomó uno de esos puños con su mano y lo acarició haciendo que sirius se relajara. Una vez este se hubo calmado le dejó ir la mano por lo que se ganó una mirada de perrito faldero al que acaban de pisar la cola provinente de Sirius.

**y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. **

— No te atrevas a insultar a mi niño- la tristeza de Lily se había convertido en rabia al oír la última línea.

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

— No se le va a pasar el cambio de versión- le aseguró Remus a Tonks. Esta le sonrió y Remus se quedó viéndola embobado.

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón**

Hasta los Slytherin se exasperaron por la cobardía de los Dursley, aunque ellos no fueran muy valientes como mínimo tenían orgullo. En la mesa de Gryffindor los merodeadores animaban a Hagrid junto con los 4 gemelos y Ron, Harry y Hermione intentaban aguantar las carcajadas.

—**. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! **

— Exactamente- gritaron Sirius y Remus enviando una ráfaga de hechizos al globo. Sus miradas daban miedo y en su cara estaba grabada una expresión furiosa.

— Tranquilos chicos- les dijo James- No quiero que mis mejores amigos se conviertan en asesinos por culpa de esos tipos.- Remus y Sirius se calmaron pero le enviaron una mirada a Harry quien estaba sonriendo por el parecido de la frase de su padre a la que les dijo el para evitar que mataran a Colagusano.

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no** **sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

Fred y George se pusieron a reír:

— ¿Pero como es que sabes como me llamo?- pregunto George con una voz muy aguda mientras se despeinaba el pelo.

— ¿Y porque me miráis todos? Yo no se quien es Quien-tú-sabes –dijo Fred con la misma voz que su hermano y poniéndose los dedos alrededor de los ojos para simular unas gafas.

— ¡Callaos!- gritaron Harry, la señora Weasley y, para sorpresa de algunos, Ginny. Los gemelos les miraron y, al ver su mirada, tragaron saliva.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo** **decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

Los del pasado se aproximaron un poco al libro para ver si conseguían mas detalles.

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

— Vamos Hagrid- le animó Lia- tú puedes decirlo.

Es cierto- dijo Luna- al fin y al cabo es solo un nombre.

— **¿Quién?**

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— Por que son idiotas- murmuró Sus y Sirius asintió de acuerdo con ella.

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

— Voldemort, Voldy, Tom Riddle, coge el que quieras- gritó Harry. Todo el mundo se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Tom Riddle?- preguntó temblando Ginny, Harry asintió con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía por que pero no soportaba verla así, tan frágil, tan desprotegida.

— ¿Quién es Tom Riddle, Ginny?- preguntó Percy muy preocupado por su hermana.

— Mi peor pesadilla hermano.- le respondió Ginny con sinceridad.- Y Hagrid continua antes de que alguien me pregunte algo mas y tenga que sacar mi carácter.- Sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos asustados.

— **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció**

— Por fin- exclamaron los merodeadores.

—Es un simple nombre- dijo Sus.

Pero el resto de personas del comedor no parecían pensar igual que ellos por que se estremecieron con excepción de Dumblendore y algunos miembros de la Orden.

—**. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder**

— Y también había los locos sin escrúpulos que creían en sus enfermizos ideales- terminó Snape, James le miró atentamente.

— Eres algo distinto a antes ¿no?- le preguntó- Sigues siendo odioso pero no en la misma intensidad.

— Me lo tomaré como una cumplido Potter- Snape casi escupió la última palabra.

— Suficiente los dos- dijo Lily- Snape te agradecería que no volvieses a decir mi apellido en ese tono y James un poco mas de auto control- A Snape se le clavaron las palabras mi apellido como dagas pero lo disimuló muy bien.

— Ahora se entiende el odio de Harry a Snape y viceversa- dijo Ernie desde la mesa de Huppelpuff. Lily miró a los dos aludidos fijamente pero no añadió nada más.

**, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. **

Inconscientemente Molly se acercó a sus hermanos mientras Sirius y Remus miraban a James y Lily.

**Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quient -tú- sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca.**

—Tampoco hay que exagerar, pero gracias- dijo James, Lily le puso la mano en la frente.

—Fiebre no tiene- murmuró luego bajo su mano a la muñeca de James.- el pulso es normal.- Todos los que conocían a James estallaron a carcajadas.

—Muy graciosa- murmuró- Soy una mala influencia para ti. Además acepto que somos de las mejores personas que ha conocido Hagrid pero no las mejores.- Este prosiguió entre risas.

**¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio** **es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte...**

— Jamás- dijeron James y Lily rotundamente.

**Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de** **en medio.**

Albus negó con la cabeza pero nadie lo notó.

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

Toda la mesa de Griffindor lloraba pero nadie mas intensamente que Sirius y Remus. James estaba demasiado ocupado consolando a su esposa e hijo para animarlos a ellos también pero Tonks y Sus no tenían ninguna ocupación. La primera, que estaba sentada al lado de Remus le limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano acariciándole así la cara. Con cada caricia los dos sentían una placentera sensación de paz por lo que poco a poco Remus se fue calmando. Sirius lloraba tanto que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sus hasta que notó sus labios sobre los suyos. Se abandonó en ese beso y cuando terminó se limpió las lágrimas y se esforzó a sonreír ganándose una caricia de Sus. Se la quedo mirando embobado de forma no muy diferente a la que Sus le estaba mirando. Ese beso había significado mucho más de lo que ella habría querido y ya no había vuelta atrás había vuelto a enamorarse, si alguna vez logró desenamorarse, del mujeriego de Black y aún así lo único que podía hacer era sonreír como una quinceañera y evitar que Sirius la pillara mirándola con demasiada intensidad.

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

— Cierto- dijeron todos los que los conocían y ellos se ruborizaron exclamando "gracias"

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando.**

_Maldita profecía- _pensaron el director y el profesor de pociones.

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) **

Molly abrazó a sus hermanos tan fuerte que casi los asfixia pero ellos no se quejaron concientes de lo mucho que necesitaba ella ese contactó. Los del pasado estaban horrorizados por todos los amigos que morirían pero Frank estaba intrigado.

— ¿Y nosotros?- dijo señalándose a él y a Alice- ¿No estamos muertos?.

— Peor,- afirmó Neville- mucho peor.

—Cuarto libro – se apresuró a decir Harry para evitar que siguieran molestando a Neville este se lo agradeció con la mirada.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.** **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Harry se estremeció involuntariamente pero pronto sintió las manos de sus amigos sobre las suyas.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. **

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. **

— No te atrevas Dursley- gritó James.

— Si lo haces te arrepentirás- advirtió Sirius con una sonrisa psicópata.

— A nadie le gusta tener la furia merodeadora contra él- terminó Remus.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres...Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

En un primer momento nadie dijo nada. Todo el mundo intentaba asimilar lo que había dicho ese tipo. El primero en reaccionar fue Remus:

— ¿Que el mundo estaría mejor sin Cornamenta y Lily?- gritó- Ellos y Sirius son lo mejor que me a pasado. Mi vida no tendría sentido sin ellos maldito animal- estaba fuera de sí, sacó su varita y empezó a conjurar espadas, dagas, avispas, abejas y chinchetas y todos ellos se pusieron a atacar el cuadro de los Dursley hasta que se desvanecieron entonces Remus lanzó con su varita muchos hielos en forma de agujas que se quedaron clavados en el cuadro. Iba a seguir pero por detrás notó dos cachetes. Se giró y vio a sus mejores amigos. – ¿A que han venido los golpes?

— Tú te menosprecias nosotros te golpeamos, es el trato ¿Recuerdas Lunático?- le preguntó James. Remus asintió.

—Bien me toca a mí- dijo Sirius. De la nada aparecieron dos _bludgers _de la nada, estas se encendieron con fuego de color púrpura, Sirius las apuntó con la varita y las bludgers salieron disparadas en dirección al cuadro, reemplazado después de la acción de Remus, al que empezaron a incendiar y aporrear. Sirius se sentó tranquilamente con sus amigos contemplando su obra. Todo el gran comedor empezó a hechizar el cuadro aún con las bludgers por allí.

—Señor Black podría detener las bludger-le pidió el director cuando todos se hubieron vuelto a sentar. Los Potter miraban asombrados y agradecidos a las personas que los defendían pero se les pasó que, en medio de desmadre de hechizos Snape había enviado uno bastante fuerte.

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal... Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas** **rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio. **

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

—Dile por su nombre Harry- le dijo su padre el asintió.

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató** **de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

—Buena pregunta- dijo Moody pensativo.

—Está claro que fue en contra de su voluntad.- intervino Remus.

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para** **morir.**

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con Hagrid, entre ellos los miembros de la orden pero Fudge dijo:

—Murió, ni siquiera él es inmortal y no abría estado tanto tiempo escondido- Umbridge asentía con vigor.

—Es hora de que afronte la verdad ministro- le dijo Kingsley dejando de piedra a Fudge ya que le creía de los suyos.

—Fudge ministro- murmuró James- que mal está el mundo.- varios rieron y Fudge se puso muy rojo pero no dijo nada y evitó que Umbridge le defendiera recordando, de sus tiempos de colegio, lo que pasaba a los que ponían a los merodeadores en su contra.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. »La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. **

—Exactamente- dijo la mayor parte de la gente. Umbridge los miró mal pero una advertencia del ministro bastó para que no hiciera nada.

**Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que** **sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

—Bueno,- dijo Sirius en plan confidente- Dorea, la abuela de Harry, me obligó a ver algunas fotos de James de pequeño y, si Harry se parece algo a él, no me extraña que al pobre Voldy le diera un ataque.- la mayoría rió pero recibió dos cachetes (uno de Harry y otro de James) y una mala mirada provinente de Lily, Ginny y Cho que le produjo escalofríos. Instintivamente le cogió la mano a Sus y se sorprendió al ver que no la retiraba.

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse** **complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. **

Snape dejó escapar un jadeo

— ¡¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendido

— No si aún resultará que no soy un que no soy un egocéntrico- ironizó.

— Snape que yo fuera un ególatra no significa que Harry lo sea también,- le dijo James enojado- no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero tiene el carácter de Lily.

— No, es igual a ti- dijo con convicción. Harry hizo un gesto queriendo decir que era un caso perdido.

**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

— La primera vez es difícil de creer- le dijo Lily comprensiva.- Y no te preocupes por los Dursley cuando tu padre, padrino y tío terminen con ellos no te van a molestar más.

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

La gente sonrió todavía recordaban el día en el zoológico.

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado** **fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le** **había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

— Exactamente y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- le dijo James.

— No le incites a hacer travesuras James- le reprochó Lily.

— ¿En serio crees que el hijo de un merodeador, ahijado de otro merodeador y sobrino de otro merodeador que además es perseguido por Voldemort va a seguir las normas?- le preguntó Lily negó resignada y Harry sonrió a Ron, tendrían un aliado cuando sus madres les fueran a asesinar.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

— **¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

—Demasiado- gruño Harry provocando la risa de Ron, una sonrisa de sus padres y muchas dudas en Snape.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela** **secundaria Stonewall**

—Irá a Hogwarts y te callas ya- gritó Lily. Su marido se separó un poco de ella.

**y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará** **toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran _muggle _como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo.**

Todo el mundo asintió, a excepción de Fleur que puso mala cara pero no dijo nada, sabía que tenía las de perder.

**Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido:**

**Albus Dumbled... **

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE**

**ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

El comedor rompió a reír.

— Estás muerto Vernon Dursley.- dijo Sirius entre risas.

—Insultar a Dumblendore delante de Hagrid es la mejor manera de suicidarse.- Rió Fred.

—Sí sobrinito, creo que es mas seguro darle una patada a un dragón dormido.- Aseguró Guideon. Sus se pasó un dedo por el cuello y hizo un sonido muy desagradable.

— Gracias por tu lealtad Hagrid.- dijo el director, este se sonrojó.

— De nada señor director- logró farfullar.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó** **sobre su cabeza.**

— **¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA! **

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Todo el mundo rompió a reír, los bromistas se levantaron y le hicieron una reverencia causando el sonrojo del semi-gigante. Sonrojo que se acentuó cuando McGonagall le dijo:

— Bien hecho Hagrid, pon a esos muggles idiotas en su lugar.- Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca sorprendida. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora las risas cesaron.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no** **había mucho por hacer.**

La risa se volvió a desatar sobre el gran comedor aunque fue sofocada rápidamente por las miradas de McGonagall. Umbridge se la miraba con envidia, ella no podía hacer eso.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

—**¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. **

Varios miraron a Hagrid sorprendidos.

**En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

— Por un crimen que no había cometido- murmuró el trío dorado. Por suerte nadie los oyó.

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid** **en voz alta**

— Eficaz cambio de tema, - dijo Frank- típico de Hagrid.

—**. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

—Gracias por evitar que mi hijo muera congelado Hagrid- le dijo Lily.

—Es un placer ayudar a Harry- le respondió este ganándose una sonrisa del aludido.

—Bien.- dijo Dumblendore- ¿profesor Flitwitck quiere leer el siguiente?

—Me encantaría director- le contestó**- El callejón Diagón**


	6. El callejón Diagón

—Me encantaría director- le contestó-** El callejón Diagon**

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.** **«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

—Tan pesimista como su padre- dijeron Sirius, Remus y Frank.

—¿James es pesimista?- les preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

—Se nota que no has compartido cuarto con él en su etapa "Lily no quiere salir conmigo"- le contestó su marido. James negaba con la cabeza para que no continuaran cosa que su hijo vio.

—Contad más.- les pidió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bien- dijo Sirius ignorando la mirada suplicante de James.- Su frase mas recurrente era: "Me moriré si Lily no me acepta."- James se ruborizó y los otros dos reían junto con todo el gran comedor.

—Te equivocas Canuto- le dijo Remus- más bien era: "Ella lo es todo para mi, es perfecta," y a partir de aquí no soltaba un monólogo de una hora sobre las virtudes de Lily- James estaba ya rojo como un tomate, el gran comedor al completo reía pero Lily lo miraba con profunda ternura.

—Y el día que Lily le dijo que saldría antes con el calamar gigante- intervino Frank- se paso una hora diciendo "¿Qué tiene el calamar gigante que yo no tenga?".

—¡Callaos ya!- les gritó James que no podía estar más rojo. Miró de reojo a su esposa esperando encontrarla riendo pero se la encontró con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos húmedos. Se giró para mirarla y ella la beso de tal manera que hizo que muchos soltaran silbidos de admiración, que Snape apartara la mirada y que Remus exclamara:

—Chicos que hay niños presentes entre ellos vuestro hijo.- Pero este no parecía ser de la opinión de su tío por que le respondió:

—Déjalos que disfruten que si no no naceré- sus padres se separaron muy rojos y Lily miró suplicante a su profesor favorito para que la sacara del aprieto:

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo. «Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

—Muchos rodaron los ojos por la negación del niño que vivió en creer en la magia.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

—**No hagas eso.**

—Págala tonto- le dijo Pansy des de la mesa de Slythering.

—Mira niñata a mi hijo no lo insultes- le gritó Lily, Pansy se hundió en el asiento- Además no es de extrañar que Harry no supiera que tenía que hacer no sabía nada del mundo mágico. Lo has entendido o te hago un dibujo.- Todo el mundo quedó mudo y Draco intento no pensar en cuantas veces había insultado o atacado a Harry y a sus amigos.

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

—**Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

Hagrid miró a Lily con recelo pero esta solo le sonrió.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dijo Fabian girando los ojos.

**Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

—**Dale cinco _knuts_—dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

— **_¿Knuts?_**

—**Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

—Si que ha subido el precio- se quejó Frank.

—Esto es prácticamente un robo- corroboró James de acuerdo con Frank.

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

—**Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio. Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

—¿En que pensabas Harry?- le preguntó su padre.

—Supongo que lo dirá.- contestó él.

—**Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

— **¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

James rompió a reír descontroladamente, cuando por fin se calmó Harry le preguntó:

—¿Por qué ríes? Se que tenemos la cámara llena de dinero.- Esto hizo que su padre volviera a reír.

—Por que, -le respondió su padre- supongo que estas hablando de la cámara con la llave ¿no?- su hijo asintió- Bueno, abajo tenemos cinco cámaras de alta seguridad. Una llena de galeones- enumeró- otra llena de sicklets, dos de Knuts y una de objetos de valor antiguos. Eso sin contar todas las propiedades que tenemos. Supongo que la casa del valle de Góldric, mi preferida, quedó destruida por lo que tenemos treinta-y-tres casas, seis mansiones y tres hoteles.- Harry tardó un poco en reaccionar, estaba en estado de shock.

—¿Por qué no lo sabía?- preguntó, Bill tomó la palabra.

—Gringotts tiene órdenes de no decirte nada hasta los dieciocho e ir llenando la cámara de uso cotidiano hasta entonces.

—Seguro que lo ordeno Lily- dijo James- la edad de dieciocho es la mayoría de edad muggle y así evita que Harry se gaste demasiado en caprichos. – Ron consiguió salir de su asombro para comentarle a Harry:

—Y yo pensaba que eras rico- este asintió todavía poco recuperado de la impresión Entonces Draco saltó.

—No es justo- dijo gritando- ¡esto significaría que es más rico que yo!

—En tu cara Malfoy- dijo James chocando la mano con Sirius.

—Esa lengua James.- le reprendió su esposa.

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la** **cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

— **¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

—Solo uno- dijo Bill hinchándose de orgullo sus hermanos y novia rodaron los ojos.

—**Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

— **¿Gnomos? Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.**

—No Hagrid- le dijo Lily- Harry es tan curioso como James y yo juntos mejor no hagas comentarios de esos.

—Me hubiese gustado saberlo en aquella época Lily- le dijo el semi-gigante sonriendo.

—**Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

—**Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

—Difícil de imaginar- dijo Remus riendo de la imagen de Hagrid en una escoba.

—Profesor Lupin- le dijo tímidamente Lavander- ¿usted no era más serio?

—Solo lejos de esos dos- le explicó- son mis amigos de siempre y una influencia nefasta.- Ellos sonrieron.

—Vamos Lunático si tú nos adoras- le dijeron haciendo que el se uniera a las risas.

—Pues menudo cambio- le susurro Lavander a Parvati quien asintió sorprendida.

— **¿Volando?**

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te** **encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

—Difícil- murmuró el comedor- muy difícil.

—**Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

—Hagrid- le reprendió Minerva- No debiste haber hecho más magia.

—Lo lamento.- le dijo este.

—**Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

**Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

— **¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

—Por que todo está muy protegido.- dijo Bill- nadie ha logrado sacar nunca algo de Gringotts.

—No menciones Gringotts delante de Bill- le dijo Ron- es un fanático de ese banco.

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid**

Bill asintió.

**, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad**

—¿En serio?- preguntó Charlie abriendo mucho los ojos.

—En mi familia todos están obsesionados por algo- comentó Ron- Papá con los muggles, Mamá en que todo sea perfecto, Bill con Gringotts, Charlie con los dragones, Percy con las normas, los gemelos con las bromas y Ginny estaba obsesionada contigo por suerte ya se le paso.- Todos se sonrojaron excepto Ginny que dijo.

—Mi querido hermanito- su dulce voz daba miedo- que yo sepa tú estás obsesionado con Hermione.- Esta y Ron se sonrojaron mientras todos reían.

—No diga tonterías, pequeña víbora.- le gritó.

—Ronald Billius Weasley- le gritó su madre.- No le hables así a tu hermana.

—Si mamá,-respondió de mala gana- ¿podemos seguir leyendo?

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, _El Profeta_. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

—No me hubiese molestado en absoluto Harry.- le aseguró Hagrid.

—Gracias Hagrid.- le respondió este.

—**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

—Nosotros no confundimos las cosas- dijeron Fudge y Umbridge enfadados. El comedor rodó los ojos y Hagrid no se molestó en disculparse.

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

—**Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro,** **claro,**

—No hubiese sido un buen Ministro, Hagrid- dijo el director con tanta contundencia que nadie se atrevió a rebatirlo pero el escepticismo estaba pintado en la cara de todos incluyendo a Fudge y excluyendo a Umbridge.

**pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el** **trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero**

—Yo no soy un chapucero- le gritó Fudge.

—Señor Ministro- le dijo Percy con seriedad- llevo trabajando con usted aproximadamente un año así que estoy clasificado para afirmar que sí lo es.- El gran comedor estalló a carcajadas mientras Guideon, Fabian y los gemelos felicitaban a Percy.

—Cuide su lengua señor Weasley- le dijo el Ministro- o me veré obligado a despedirlo.

—Por si no se ha dado cuenta cuando he ido con mi familia señor- le dijo Percy fríamente- He dimitido.- Su familia le miró con orgullo a sabiendas de lo importante que era ese puesto para él y Flitwich continuo antes de que se creara un conflicto.

**Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

Fudge se ruborizó.

—**Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

—**Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los **_**muggles **_**sepan que todavía hay** **brujas y magos por todo el país.**

— **¿Por qué?**

El gran comedor rodó los ojos.

— **¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

—Exactamente- dijo el gran comedor

—Además no entenderían que no hay soluciones mágicas por todo y acabarían odiándonos pensando que no queremos ayudarles.- Terminó Lia.

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros,** **diciendo en voz alta:**

— **¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos _muggles _inventan, ¿verdad?**

—La discreción personificada- ironizaron los merodeadores.

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

—**Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid —. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

El trío de oro y Charlie se pusieron a reír bajo la mirada asombrada del gran comedor, intranquila de Hagrid e inquisidora de Lily, Molly y Minerva.

— **¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

—**Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos. Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero _muggle_», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes. La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

—¿Todavía sigues tejiendo eso?- preguntaron los gemelos Prewet, Hagrid se encogió de hombros.

— **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

—**Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

— **_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), _Miranda Goshawk.**

— **_Una historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot.**

— **_Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling.**

— **_Guía de transformación para principiantes, _Emeric Switch.**

— **_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore.**

— **_Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger.**

— **_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, _Newt Scamander.**

— **_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin**

**Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

_**1 varita.**_

_**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**_

_**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**_

_**1 telescopio.**_

_**1 balanza de latón.**_

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE**

**LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

—Estúpida norma- dijeron James, Sus y Sirius enfadados. Varios compañeros de Harry y él mismo rieron por lo bajo.

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

—**Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres.**

Más hechizos llegaron al cuadro sobretodos provinentes de Griffindor.

**Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

—**No sé cómo los _muggles _se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas. Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines**

Los sangre-pura ponían cara de no entender nada y algunos preguntaron a los de al lado que significaban esas palabras.

**, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? **

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

**¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

—Si no tienen sentido del humor ni imaginación- exclamó James.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, **

—James sonrió a su hijo quién le devolvió la sonrisa.

**podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

—Como cualquiera que lo conoce bien- exclamó Ginny y todos los que respondían a esa descripción asintieron conformes con ella causando la alegría y el sonrojo del aludido.

—**Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar** **famoso. Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.**

Muchos asintieron.

**Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían.**

—Es algo parecido al encantamiento fidelo- explicó Remus.- salvo que hay muchísimos guarda secretos y que dan su localización a todos los nuevos. ¿Entendieron?

—Sí profesor- exclamaron todos los alumnos de Hogwarts haciendo que este sonriera y sus amigos le miraran orgullosos.

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar. Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. ****Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda.** **se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

—**¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

—**No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

Harry bufó y sus amigos rieron por lo bajo mientras Snape le veía asombrado.

—**Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio. —Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.** **Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los** **ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

—**Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir.**

—¿Seguro que es el hijo de James?- preguntaron los gemelos Prewett riendo.

—Ya vale ¿No?- dijo James intentando parecer enfadado- lleváis horas metiéndoos conmigo.

—Es broma cariño- le dijo Lily- no te lo tomes tan en serio.

**Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante**

—Eres extremadamente famoso- le dijo Lia.

—Sí, famoso por algo que no recuerdo- le contestó- y que se llevó a mis padres. Y por culpa de esta fama no puedo evitar pensar en ello cada cinco minutos.- Algunos alumnos le miraban asombrados (como Snape), otros con algo de culpa (como por ejemplo Collin) mientras que sus amigos mas cercanos y familiares lo hacían con tristeza Ron y Hermione le cogieron las manos..- ¿Podemos proseguir?

—**Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

—**Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

—**Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

—**Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedales Diggle.**

— **¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

— **¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. ****Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.** **Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

— **¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

El trío gruñó bajo la mirada preocupada y sorprendida de los demás de la sala.

—**P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. Nno** **pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

—¿Cómo pudimos tragarnos su tartamudez?- les preguntó Hermione a sus mejores amigos.

—Tal vez por que era nuestro primer año y éramos muy jóvenes- aventuró Ron.

—O tal vez por que Voldemort le daba instrucciones des de su cogote.- Dijo Harry haciendo reír a sus amigos.

— **¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

—**D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter?**

—Todo el mundo necesita aprender –dijo Remus- y no puede presionar así a un niño. Harry podría pensar que si no es el primero lo miraran mal.

—Es que no todos los profesores pueden ser como usted- le dijo Dean.

—Muchas gracias Dean- le sonrió Remus- y no me hables de usted que me haces sentir todavía más viejo.

—Vale Remus- respondió Dean.

—¡¿Profesor?- le preguntó James gritando- Te pasaste al lado oscuro. Perdímos a Lunático, Canuto.- dijo antes de recibir dos cachetes, uno de su amigo y otro de su esposa después de recibirlos optó por callar.

—**Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar** **otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

—Idiota- murmuraron los merodeadores entre dientes mientras el trío de oro asentía.

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste** **tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

—Gracias por rescatarme Hagrid.- Le dijo Harry este sonrió como respuesta.

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba** **al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

— **¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura**

—¿Cómo se puede temer a su propia asignatura?- preguntó Remus.

—Por eso el fue un desastre de profesor.- dijo Seamus- No como usted quiero decir tú.- Remus sonrió

—Vaya Lunático, tus alumnos te idolatran- dijo James.

—¿Y que esperabas? es Lunático- le dijo Sirius. James asintió.

**... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino**

—Pues todavía quedan las acromántulas, los trols, los gigantes…- rió Ron.

—Tenía once años- le gritó Harry que ya empezaba a estar mosqueado.

**. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry **

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.** **El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban** **contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que** **llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

—**Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon**

El gran comedor aplaudió.

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

—**Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más.**

—Como todos los hijos de muggles que van allí por primera vez.- dijo Lily. Todos ellos asintieron.

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete _sickles _la onza, están locos...».**

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

—¡Tienes que comprarla cueste lo que cueste!- exclamó James y Sirius asintió.- ¿La compraste dime que sí?

—Me la regalaron papá- le respondió Harry.

—Aún mejor- le respondió- Recuérdame regalarle una de nuestras mansiones a quién te la compró.- Harry intercambió una mirada fugaz con su profesora preferida.

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

—No te fijes en esas tiendas- le dijo James- ve a la de Quiddich.

—**Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los** **escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. **

Varios rieron pero otros tuvieron un escalofrío, esas criaturas daban miedo y siempre parecían estar tramando algo.

**Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta** **vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

_**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

Bill iba recitando el poema con orgullo mientras sus hermanos soltaban bufidos y su novia lo veía exasperada. Ron miró a Harry como diciendo _"Te lo dije"._

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

Bill asintió pero no fue el único su novia lo acompaño había trabajado lo suficiente con gnomos para saber que robar allí no era una buena idea.

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

—**Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

—**La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro **

James y Remus miraron a Sirius riendo mientras este se relamía, todos los que conocían el secreto de Sirius se unieron a las risas.

**sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

—**Parece estar todo en orden.**

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose** i**mportancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

—Hagrid, Harry es hijo de esos dos- le dijo Alice- créeme si te digo que no te conviene despertar su curiosidad.

—Ahora lo se- le respondió riendo.

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del** **vestíbulo.**

— **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

—Lo que yo dije- dijo Alice.

—Y el principio de nuestra aventura- dijo Ron chocando las manos con Harry.

—¿Que aventura?- preguntó Molly amenazadoramente.

—Es preferible no avanzar detalles señora Weasley- dijo Hermione- el libro lo dirá.

—**No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió**

Hagrid meneo la cabeza, disgustado consigo mismo pero se calmó al ver que el profesorado le sonreía.

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles.**

—Adoro esos carros- dijo James.

—Yo también papá- dijo Harry encantanto de parecerse en algo a su padre.

**Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha. Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible.**

—¿Por qué querías recordarlo?- le preguntó Hermione.

—Curiosidad- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dijo Ron riendo. Harry fingió enfadarse.

—La de veces que mi curiosidad nos a hecho descubrir cosas y salir con vida- dijo Harry haciendo que su madre y Molly se miraran preocupadas.

—Eso no te lo discutimos- dijeron Ron y Hermione rodando los ojos. El resto de los adultos también pusieron expresiones de preocupación.

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.** **A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy** **abiertos. **

—Otra vez sacando a relucir su curiosidad- dijo su padre orgulloso. Harryy se infló de orgullo.

**En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

—¿En serio tenías que preguntarle eso en ese momento?- dijo Charlie riendo.

—Intenta no hacer preguntas "mágica" para no molestar a Hagrid y le suelta esa- rió Sus. Harry estaba sonrojado.

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

—Buena respuesta- afirmaron Lee y los gemelos Weasley mientras los Ravenclaw rodaban los ojos.

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas. Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió.** **Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños **_**knuts **_**de bronce.**

—¿Y esa es la sala de uso cotidiano?- preguntó Ron asombrado y con algo de envidia. Harry y su padre asintieron con la cabeza. Mientras todos les miraban anonadados por la fortuna Potter.

—**Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

—Esos no tocaran nuestro dinero te lo aseguro Harry- gruñó su padre.

**¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? **

—¡¿Mantenerle?- gritó Lily indignada lanzando un maleficio al cuadro- si ni siquiera le compraban ropa.

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.** **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

—**Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete _sickles _de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve _knuts _equivalen a un _sickle_, es muy fácil. **

—Exactamente- dijeron todos.

**Bueno, esto será suficiente para** **un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—.** **Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

—Una sola velocidad- exclamaron los bromistas y Neville a la vez aunque con tonos distintos.

—**Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad.**

—Yo creo que lo hacen adrede- dijo Frank que, al igual que a su hijo, esos carros no le hacían ni pizca de gracia.

**El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello. La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

—**Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

— **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso** **saber Harry.**

—En serio Harry ¿No podrías ahorrarte algunas preguntas- le dijo Cho- No todos queremos saberlo.- Lily y Ginny le enviaron una mirada furiosa a Cho que se encogió en su asiento.

—Lo lamento- dijo Harry.

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

—Lo que yo te decía- le dijo Cho, Harry iba a disculparse otra vez pero Ginny se le avanzó.

—No seas pusilánime, la curiosidad de Harry a salvado el mundo mágico más de una vez- Harry le envió una mirada agradecida que acentuó aún mas la expresión de odio de Cho y la de triunfo de Lily.

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima** **seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo.**

—No imponía mucho- le susurro a sus mejores amigos.

**Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, **

—¿Y a quién no?- dijo Hannah des de la mesa de Hupelpuff.

**pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

—**Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

—Eso seguro- le dijo su padre.

—**Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»**

Harry miró a Draco con una sonrisa burlona y él palideció todavía más.

—**. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

— **¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

"_Que empiece el espectáculo"_ pensaron Harry y Draco a la vez pero el primero divertido y el segundo angustiado.

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo**

Varios rieron y todo el gran salón se giró en dirección a Draco.

—Mi rostro no es puntiagudo cara-cortada- gritó este.

—Sí lo es- le respondió Ron.

—¿Quién te ha metido en la conversación comadreja?- insultó Draco.

—Veinte puntos menos por Slythering por sus insultos señor Malfoy- interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.

**estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

—**Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry.**

—**Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido** **calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras**

Todos reían, excepcionando claro, los Slythering. Draco se estaba ruborizando y no paraba de jurarse a si mismo que se vengaría.

—**. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de** **primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

—¿Así que pensaba meter una escoba en la escuela señor Malfoy?- le preguntó el director con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento- Tuvo que disculparse Draco mientras la mesa de Griffindor reía entre dientes.

**Harry recordaba a Dudley**

—No me compares con un muggle- gritó Draco indignado.

—Pues la verdad- dijo Luna con voz soñadora- es que os parecéis bastante, los dos vivís haciendo lo que dicen vuestros padres, odiando lo que ellos odian sin motivo alguno ni cuestionaros nada y os sentís superiores al resto de las personas a las que intentáis dominar para no sentiros utilizados por vuestros padres. Aún así yo aseguraría que ninguno de los dos sois malas personas del todo.- Todo el mundo miró sorprendido a Luna por la forma completamente sincera con la que había hablado y la manera que tenía de ver a dentro de la gente.

—Nadie a pedido tú opinión de loca, Lunática- gritó Draco furioso más por que Luna tenía razón que por lo que había dicho. Al minuto siguiente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Por los pelos esquivó el hechizo moco-murciélago que le envió Ginny. Tuvo que agacharse para evitar un tarantallegra de Neville pero no pudo evitar que el hechizo de la madre de Luna le diera de llenó. Un espejo apareció delante de Draco y vio que su aspecto, otra vez normal después de que se pasaran los efectos de la broma de los chicos, empezaba a mutar hasta convertirse en una copia exacta de Dudley Dursley, soltó un chillido horrorizado pero la voz no le salió normal sino mucho más ronca.- ¿Qué me has hecho?- le preguntó horrorizado a Lia.

—Te he convertido en lo que desprecias para que aprendas una lección- le respondió simplemente.- Calculo que cuando comencemos el próximo capitulo ya tendrás tu aspecto normal pero esto te enseñará a no meterte con mi adorable Luna y mucho menos por decir la verdad.

—No sabias que Lia se dedica a inventar hechizos ¿verdad niñato?- Rió Sirius.- Es la mejor en ese campo, tienes suerte de que es bondadosa por que sino…- dijo y se paso el dedo por el cuello causando un escalofrío de Draco.

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

—**No —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Juegas al menos al _quidditch_?**

—**No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el _quidditch_.**

James y Sirius se pusieron pálidos, les costaba respirar y parecía que les iba a dar un ataque.

—No… no sabía lo que era el Quiddich- James tartamudeaba.- Un Potter que no sabe que es el Quiddich.

—Que no sepa lo que es el ministerio pase pero el Quiddich- Dijo Sirius.

—Chicos,- les regañó Lily- Harry no sabía nada del mundo mágico cómo iba a saber del Quiddich.- James y Sirius le miraron como si les hubiese hecho una gran ofensa pero para sorpresa de muchos fue Harry quien respondió:

—Eso no es excusa mamá- parecía tan horrorizado como su padre y padrino- No puedo creer que viviera sin Quiddich.- Los miembros de su equipo asintieron junto con los dos nombrados, los Prewett y Sus.

—Hombres- exclamó Lily.

—¡Ey!- exclamaron Frank, Neville y Percy.

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. **

—Engreído- murmuraron muy fuerte los gemelos Weasley.

**¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

—**No—dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto. **

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

—Mucho peor es Slytherin- gruñeron las otras tres casas pero nadie más fuerte que ellos mismos y Neville quién se ganó una sonrisa de Hannah que le hizo sonrojar.

—Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin- Anunció Sprout indignada.

—**Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la** **vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

—Gracias- volvieron a decir Harry y su madre haciendo que este se sonrojara.

—**Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

—**Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

—Por supuesto que no- gritó Frank a quién Hagrid le había salvado la vida en una ocasión y a quién consideraba prácticamente un hermano.

—**Es el guardabosque —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

—Como a todos con dos dedos de frente, cachorro- dijo Sirius.

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

Frank, los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett se levantaron con la varita en alto y apuntando a Draco. Nadie, a excepción de Hagrid, intentó pararles pero de pronto apareció un aullador.

_Se prohíbe maldecir a cualquier persona de la sala._

Aún con la prohibición ellos iban a maldecirlo pero Ginny se levantó.

—Yo me ocupo vosotros no os metáis en líos.- al ver que ellos dudaban añadió- me he criado con seis hermanos creeis que no se defenderme, atacar y/o eludir las normas.

Se sentaron con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Ginny se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando estuvo delante de Draco levantó la mano y le pego tal bofetada que se oyó en todo el comedor. Todo el mundo estaba con la boca abierta, cuando Ginny se disponía a volver Crabbe y Goyle se levantaron.

—Yo de vosotros no lo haría- advirtió Bill que, como todos los demás Weasley, se había levantado. Los dos se sentaron al instante acobardados.

—Veis- dijo Ginny cuando llegó- decía no maldecir pero en ningún momento hablo de golpear.- se giró otra vez hacía Draco, en su cara de Dursley estaba marcada claramente su mano.- Te aconsejo que no vuelvas a meterte con ningún amigo o familiar mío por que si lo haces está bofetada te parecerá una carícia en comparación con lo que te haré. Y para tu información Hagrid es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos.- Aprovechando que la atención estaba centrada en un Hagrid sonrojado que no paraba de darle las gracias a Ginny, James le comentó a su esposa:

—Yo la quiero como nuera.- Lily sonrió.

—Sí, sería perfecta.- La única que oyó el intercambió fue Molly que sonrió orgullosa.

—**Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

—Yo también- se oyó des de diversos puntos del comedor pero sobretodo des de Griffindor.

—**¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

—**Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

—**Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

—¿Y que importancia tiene eso?- preguntó James.

—Es un sangre-pura que esperabas- dijo Sirius con despreció.

—Tú también eres un sangre-pura, Black.- le recordó Snape.

—No, yo soy un traidor de sangre y un renegado de la familia Black.- dijo todo orgulloso él causando una mirada de orgullo de parte de sus amigos y Sus.

—Y un Potter no te olvides.- dijo James, el comedor abrió los ojos sorprendidos por esa afirmación mientras los de Sirius se iluminaban de alegría.

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. **

Todos los hijos de muggle se giraron en dirección a Draco furiosos, a la mayoría les tuvieron que quitar la varita pera que no se saltaran la prohibición pero Lily y Hermione se miraron sonriente.

—Al igual que no decía nada de no golpear- empezó Lily.

—Tampoco decía nada de no hacer hechizos.- Terminó Hermione, después apuntó con su varita a la silla de la que salieron esposas y cadenas que ataron al muchacho bien fuerte. Lily también apuntó con la varita a la silla y esta empezó a encabritarse y a correr por el gran comedor mientras las casas a las que no pertenecía el muchacho reían sin parar sobretodo los hijos de muggles. Después de un cuarto de hora la silla volvió a la normalidad igual que Draco a quién las sacudidas habían hecho que el hechizo de la madre de Luna desapareciera más rápido. Aún así estaba pálido e inconscientemente se agarró fuertemente a la mesa cuando la lectura prosiguió.

**Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

—No es de tú incumbencia ya que mi hijo jamás se relacionará con un chico de tú clase, serpiente- le gritó James. Lily y Sirius asintieron.

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

—**Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

—Por desgracia- exclamaron bien alto Harry y Draco a la vez que se fulminaban con la mirada.

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

—Muchísimas gracias- exclamaron Lily y Harry.

—Por cierto- dijeron todos los chicos Weasley.- ¿Cuándo comemos?- Todo él mundo, excepto Sirius que esperaba la respuesta, rodó los ojos.

— **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

—**Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se** **animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

**Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

—**Hagrid, ¿qué es el _quidditch_?**

—El mejor deporte del mundo- exclamaron los Potter, Sirius, algunos Weasley, Lee, los Prewett y los miembros de los equipos de las cuatro casas.

—**Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el _quidditch_!**

—Exactamente- dijeron los antes nombrados.

—**No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

—**... y dijo que la gente de familia de _muggles _no deberían poder ir...**

—**Tú no eres de una familia _muggle_. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... **

**Él ha crecido** **conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero** **Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de **_**muggles**_**. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

—Exactamente.- Exclamaron todos menos una casa (no hace falta decir cual). Lily se sonrojó violentamente y le dio, otra vez, las gracias a Hagrid.

—**Entonces ¿qué es el _quidditch_?**

—**Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo _muggle_,**

—¿El que?- preguntaron los sangre-sucias.

—Olvídenlo si no quieren que mi amigo les pegue una charla de hora y media- dijo Seamos señalando a Dean quién se sonrojó, Los compañeros de cuarto de esos dos miraron suplicante así que los sangre-pura se callaron.

**todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil** **explicarte las reglas.**

—Es muy fácil- exclamó Harry secundado por su padre.

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

—**Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles,** **pero...**

—Son los mas leales,- se apresuró a continuar Hagrid- hazte amigo de uno de ellos y darán tu vida por ti, además no les asusta trbajar duro.

—Tranquilo Hagrid- exclamó Susan- lo habíamos entendido tú hibas a añadir algo.- Todos los hufflepuff miraron orgullosos a su profesor.

—**Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

—Lo lamento, juzgué sin tener información- se apresuró a decir Harry.

—Tranquilo- le dijo Hannah con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Neville cerrara los puños y mirara mal a Harry. Claro que de eso solo se percataron sus padres.

—**Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin **

—Completamente de acuerdo.- exclamaron todos excepto los Slytherin.

—**dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

— **¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

—**Hace muchos años—respondió Hagrid.**

Los tres amigos miraron sombrío al libro.

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara _Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)_, del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

—Buena elección Harry- le felicitó su padrino.

—¿Alguien tiene una copia de ese libro?- preguntó James emocionado.

—Ten- dijo Remus- Como verás la mayoría de bromas ya nos las sabemos pero he añadido algunas pequeñas modificaciones en algunas de ellas.- Y le siguió explicando mientras le enseñaba algunas páginas marcadas. Sirius, Sus, Lee y los dos pares de gemelos se aproximaron también muy pronto. Los tres más jóvenes tenían una expresión de adoración mientras miraban a Remus. Tonks también se acercó y comenzó a escuchar atentamente. Poco a poco toda la mesa de Griffindor escuchaba en silencio a Remus y muchos le miraban con admiración.

—Señor Lupin,- gritó la profesora McGonagall.- No enseñe a hacer travesuras a mis alumnos. Y pensar que creía que usted era el bueno…

—Profesora lo lamento pero eso es censura y estamos en un país libre.- le dijo Remus.

—Luego le dejo un aula pero ahora queremos proseguir con la lectura.- Remus asintió a sus alumnos y cada cual volvió a su sitio.

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

—Bien hecho cachorro- exclamó Sirius.

—Digno sucesor de merodeador- le secundó Remus.

—Pero no necesitas el libro nosotros te enseñaremos a ti y a tus amigos.- McGonagall se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras Harry y Ron asentían ilusionados.

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en** **el mundo **_**muggle**_**, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid**

—Debería recordar eso señor Potter- le dijo Fudge.

—Por última vez,- dijo Harry exasperado- Me atacaron dos dementores.

—Ya, claro, y en segundo fue un elfo doméstico.

—Pues sí- gritó Harry furioso. La lectura siguió para evitar una pelea.

—**. Y de** **todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio** **antes de llegar a ese nivel.** **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía** **de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco **_**knuts **_**la cucharada). Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

—**Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

—Muchisimas gracias Hagrid,- le dijo Lily,- pero no es necesario.

—Me apetecía Lily- le dijo Hagrid sonriéndole a Harry.

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

—**No tienes que...**

Lily sonrió a su hijo con ternura. Y Molly asintió con la cabeza.

—**Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán**

—Neville se ruborizó y, para su sorpresa su madre también.

—Pero- dijo Lily- pueden ser muy útiles, ¿verdad Alice?

—Sí, puede escapárse y mientras los buscas caer en una trampa de los Slytherin- continuó Lia. Alice se estaba ruborizando al igual que su marido.

—Y que aparezca el chico que no paras de mirar en el gran comedor- terminó Sus- y te ayude a enviar a esos tipos a la enfermería.- Alice miraba la mesa ruborizada pero Frank le cogió la mano sonriendo aunque también estaba rojo como un tomate. Neville les miró a los dos sonriendo.

**... y no me gustan los gatos,**

—¿Por qué?- saltaron Hermione y Minerva a la vez.

—Esto… Les tengo alergia- respondió Hagrid.

—Ha, entonces es comprensible- dijeron las dos avergonzadas.

**hacen estornudar.**

Las dos bajaron la cabeza.

**Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

—Muchísimas gracias Hagrid,- dijeron Lily y James.

—Hedwich es genial- afirmó Harry contentísimo con su lechuza.

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

Harry sonrió tiernamente al recordar a su lechuza.

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

Algunos rieron pero Ron le dio un golpe por debajo de al mesa y Hermione le murmuró "No te vuelvas a comparar con ese" Harry asintió, tan molesto como sus dos amigos.

—**Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. **

—Cuentan los calcetines de mi tío como regalo- preguntó Harry. El cuadro se llevó otra oleada de hechizos.- Veo que no.

**Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

—Y quien no,- rió James.

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras Mdoradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

Algunos (el director, Minerva, Lily, Hermione, Terry, Ron, Ginny…) asintieron mientras que otros (Sirius, Fudge, Dean, Moody…) los miraban incrédulos.

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

—Son escalofriantes- se quejó Parvati y todo el mundo asintió de acuerdo con ella.

—Y lo peor es que no parpadea- le dijo su hermana des de Ravenclaw. Todo el mundo volvió a asentir.

—**Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.** **—No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

Flitwich y Lily asintieron a la vez dedicándose una sonrisa.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

—¿Un poco?- preguntó Lavander sorprendida.

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. **

—Ey, que no era lo que se me daba mejor solo por la varita.- se quejó James.

—Creía que lo que se le daba mejor era ponerse en líos señor Potter.- dijo Minerva.

—Eso también,- dijo sonriendo- al igual que martirizar a los Slytherin, profesora.

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

—Siempre dice eso pero no se que puede significar- dijo Charlie.

—Es que pensar nunca a sido tu fuerte hermano- rieron los gemelos ganándose una reprimenda de su madre. Y una felicitación de Guideon, Fabian no iba a criticar a su ahijado.

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz.**

**Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

—**Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

—Que descortés- dijeron indignadas todas las brujas adultas de la sala.

—**Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

— **¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

—**Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

—**Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

—**Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

—Eso es ilegal- exclamó Fudge indignado.

—En realidad, señor Ministro,- dijo Percy-cuando alguien es expulsado de Hogwarts se le prohíbe utilizar la varita, no el hecho de hacer magia.

—La definición de varita- prosiguió Hermione- es: Objeto alargado y delgado hecho exclusivamente de madera y algún material mágico que se utiliza para su corazón.

—Así que si transformas tú varita en otro objeto- siguió Lily- por ejemplo un paraguas eso deja de ser una varita y por mucho que estés expulsado puedes hacer magia.

—Por lo que Rubeus- terminó el director.- No estaba infringiendo ninguna ley.- Fudge tenía cara de estar ahogándose y Umbridge se estaba poniéndose roja de furia.

—**Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry… Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

—**Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

—**Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. **

—Odio esa cinta- se quejó Sus.- Es muy molesta.

**Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

—A no ser que lo hayas desarmado tú mismo- terminó Flitwich.

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

—**Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto)**

—A todos nos pasa lo mismo- apuntó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Sobretodo si al agitarla le das sin querer a un frasco de vidrio y lo rompes.- dijo Tonks causando la risa de todos.

**la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato. **

—**Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... **

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

—**No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio.**

**Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero** **cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

—Reg tuvo que probarse dos docenas y Ollivander saltaba de contento.- explicó Sirius.

—¿Quién es Reg?- preguntó Dean.

—Es… Era mi hermanito- dijo y se le oscureció la cara, James le paso el brazo por los hombros a Sirius conciente de lo mucho que el quería a su hermano y lo que le dolía que se hubiese equivocado de camino.

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas** **estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. **

—Los colores de mi casa- dijo Harry con orgullo y sus amigos asintieron.

**Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

—**Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

—**Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

—Bien,- exclamó Lily- eso te dará ventaja.

—Sí mamá, me la dio- le respondió Harry, al oírlo su madre se puso pálida.

—¡¿Qué ya te lo ha dado?- dijo soltando un gritito histérico.

—Cuarto libro-se limitó a decir Harry.

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

—**Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

**Harry se estremeció.**

—No lo compares con ese monstruo- dijeron gritando James y Sirius.

**No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**

**Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda. Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la** **cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.** **Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

—**Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño. **

— **¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin** **embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

—**Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

A Draco y a Snape les dio un ataque de tos mientras Ron le decía a Harry

—Pues no se como pero las has hecho ya- Harry sonrió.

—Las hemos hecho hermano, los tres- le corrigió.

—Además de que has demostrado ser más que un nombre famoso- le dijo Ginny haciendo que Harry se ruborizara sin saber por que.

—Me alegro de que no seas como yo,- dijo James riendo- llegas a tener mi ego y el mundo mágico tiene un problema más grande que Voldemort.- Todos los que conocían a James rieron.

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

—**No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en** **Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

—Sobre todo des de que llegasteis vosotros tres.- dijo al trío que se ruborizó.

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

—**Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry. **

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

—No le dijiste como llegar al andén Hagrid- le dijo Lily.

—Da igual mamá- aseguró Harry- fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado- terminó sonriendo a los Weasley que le devolvieron la sonrisa algo ruborizados.

Un capitulo mas y almorzamos. Profesora Hood quiere leer el siguiente.

Claro director.- dijo- **El viaje** **desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**


	7. Viaje desde el andén 9 y tres quartos

—Claro director.- dijo Hooch- **El viaje** **desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**

En ese momento apareció otra vez la luz violeta, cuando esta se disipó pudieron ver a los Dursley muy juntos y mirando a su alrededor, los adultos asustados y el niño curioso. Tía Petunia dejó ir un grito ahogado al ver a Lily y se dispuso a correr en su dirección pero Vernon la cogió del brazo negando con la cabeza. Mientras, Dudley ya había localizado a Hagrid y a los Weasley así que se escondía detrás de su madre. Vernon habló por fin:

—Estáis vivos y nos habéis tenido cuidando de ese toda la vida- gritó furioso. El problema era que Lily también estaba furiosa.

— ¡¿Cuidándole?- le respondió también gritando- Si ni siquiera le comprabas ropa y para tu información si estamos muertos pero nos han…- No pudo continuar por que su hermana se le lanzó a los brazos llorando.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento- era lo único que conseguía decir entre sollozos.

—Apártate de ella Petunia- le ordenó Vernon- es una anormal.- al segundo estaba tirado al suelo con la marca del puño de James en la mandíbula.

—No llames así a mi mujer- le dijo gruñendo- y para tú información en esta sala todo el mundo excepto tú y tú familia somos "anormales"- hizo el signo de las comillas con los dedos- así que yo cerraría esa bocota que tienes.- De repente se oyó un jadeo Dudley había mirado hacia arriba y señalaba el techo del gran salón.

—No hay techo- exclamó extrañado.

—No intentes entender Dudley- le dijo su padre con desdén- son raros.

—Pues en realidad- dijo Hermione- si hay techo, es un conjuro para que se vea el cielo del exterior. Lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts.- Sus amigos giraron los ojos.

—No es justo- exclamó Sirius furioso.- No se nos permite maldecir a nadie.

—Eso no me parará- aseguró Lunático con la mirada oscura.

—Bien- dijo Alice- pero no ataquéis al niño, ya decidimos que el no tiene la culpa de su falta de educación..- Dudley se puso entre su madre, todavía en los brazos de Lily quién la miraba confusa y feliz, y los que habían hablado.

—No permitiré que toquéis a mi madre.- advirtió cerrando los puños pero sin alzarlos.

— ¿No te apartas?- le preguntó Frank sorprendido.- Por lo que ha salido en el libro pareces un niño mimado, estúpido, macarra y cobarde.

—Tal vez lo sea- dijo Dudley- Creo que si lo soy. Pero mamá siempre me a cuidado y no voy a permitid que la toquéis.- Luego pareció pensar algo _(Extraño, N.A.) - _ ¿de que libro habláis?

—De un libro sobre la vida de Harry- le explicó Ron.

—Ahora entiendo que queráis pegarnos- comentó Dudley. Su padre, furioso, se dirigió hacia Petunia y la separó de un tirón de Lily.

— ¿Que haces abrazando a esa anormal?- dijo Vernon.

—Por mucho que la odie es mi hermanita Vernon y acaba de volver de la muerte.- Le respondió con frialdad. De repente apareció otro aullador:

_Sabemos que es difícil pero les rogamos que no dañen a los Dursley. Atentamente A.S.P S.H.M R.W. A.L. & Cia. _

—Bien- dijo Sirius sonriendo- No lo dañaremos… al menos no directamente.- Sirius dirigió su varita al suelo de debajo de Vernon Y este desapareció dejando en su lugar un vidrio que mostraba un río de lava y que chirriaba con cada paso que este hacía.- No te preocupes el vidrio aguanta hasta un peso de ochenta quilos.- Vernon palideció- y por tu aspecto yo diría que pesas unos ciento diez.- La sonrisa de Sirius daba miedo, Vernon se dispuso a correr pero justo donde acababa el vidrio había otro, solo que vertical, que le impedía salir de allí, Remus sonrió.

—No podrá huir,- le dijo tranquilamente.- esta pared transparente aguantaría cualquier cosa que le echasen incluyendo su peso. ¿Qué prefiere el frío o el calor?- le preguntó, Vernon solo abría y cerraba la boca incapaz de pronunciar nada- bueno ya que no te decides pondré un hechizo para que la temperatura sea o 40ºC o 1ºC.- Vernon empezó a temblar de frío y al segundo estaba intentando quitarse la corbata mientras todo el mundo reía.

— ¿Sabes que odió yo?- preguntó Ron, él negó con la cabeza.- las arañas, debe de ser muy molesto estar encerrado en un lugar con muchas de ellas y que correteen por allí y se te suban por las piernas.- hizo un movimiento con la varita y empezaron a aparecer a los lados de tío Vernon mientras este soltaba un grito ahogado.- Tranquilo, son inofensivas- tío Vernon se relajó- o eso creo.- terminó Ron haciendo que Vernon palideciera otra vez.

—Son curiosos los insectos, aguantan cualquier temperatura o condición meteorológica.- dijo Hermione.- Los insectos que yo odio son las avispas.- aparecieron una docena alrededor de él- Aunque no suelen picar si no te mueves.

—Pero Hermione,- intervino Ginny- si no se mueve como va a esquivar mis relámpagos.- Al momento se formó una nube en la jaula y el primer rayo cayó justo al lado del hombre.

—No es justo,- se quejó James- los demás también queríamos vengarnos.- los amigos de Harry asintieron con la cabeza.

—Eso es cruel- afirmó Tuney.

— ¿Y encerrar a un niño en una alacena no lo es?- le preguntaron Lily, Minerva y Molly gritando Tuney puso cara de culpabilidad.

—Bueno… sí, lo lamento Harry.- se disculpó cuando, junto con un Dudley bastante cohibido por las miradas de odio, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Sacaremos al señor cuando terminen de salir del libro por un tiempo, ahora si quiere continuar- dijo Dumby.

—Por supuesto director.- repuso la profesora de vuelo.

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. **

— ¿Entonces por que no fue divertido?- preguntó Ron.

—Resulta deprimente que nadie te hable.- le respondió Harry, su tía y primo agacharon la cabeza mientras el gran comedor los fulminaba con la mirada. Su tío tenía demasiado trabajo bailando para no ser electrocutado o picado sobre un vidrio que se agrietaba por momentos.

**En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. **

Varios les miraron amenazantes.

**Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente. Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla _Hedwig_, un nombre que encontró en _Una historia de la magia_.**

—No. Te pasaste al lado oscuro- gritaron James, Sirius, Ron y los gemelos.

—No lo he vuelto a abrir- les aseguró Harry. Lily entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Entonces como estudiabas jovencito?- Harry tragó saliva y le mandó una mirada suplicante a su profesora de vuelo para que siguiese leyendo.

**Los libros del** **colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras** _**Hedwig **_**entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia** **ya no entrara en la habitación, porque **_**Hedwig **_**llevaba ratones muertos. **

— ¡¿Cómo?- exclamó esta horrorizada- ratones muertos en mi casa. ¡Que ultraje!

—Vamos solo son ratones de nada tienes demasiada obsesión por el orden- le dijo Lily. Ella parecía dispuesta a discutírselo pero la lectura prosiguió.

**Cada noche,** **antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta** **el uno de septiembre.**

— Yo también lo hice- dijeron todo el mundo del gran comedor, excluyendo a los Dursley.

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

Este se ruborizó y cuando escuchó risitas bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

—**Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

—Que hombre tan descortés- dijo Molly y nadie le rebatió, él por que no tenía tiempo mientras que los otros, incluida su esposa, por que estaban de acuerdo.

—**Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

— **¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

—**Muchas gracias.**

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

—**Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras** **mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

—Están prohibida ignorante- le gritó Remus. Él se encogió en su puesto y una avispa aprovechó su momento de distracción para picarle en toda la nariz. Soltó un chillido agudo haciendo reír a los demás.

**Harry no contestó nada.**

— **¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó. Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

— ¿Por que?- quiso saber Lily- tú lo sabías, Tuney.

—Vernon me prohibió decirlo-dijo- y la verdad en ese momento me pareció gracioso.

— **¿Andén qué?**

—**Nueve y tres cuartos.**

—**No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

—**Eso dice mi billete.**

—**Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos.**

**Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

— **¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

—**Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

Dudley se agarró el culo mientras los demás reían.

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. **

—Eso es lo que hace todo el mundo.- dijo Sirius.

—Sí,- afirmó James- sería muy raro para los muggles sino fuera así.

**Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a _Hedwig_ en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse. **

Varios rieron.

—Ey que yo también acababa de enterarme de la magia y según mis padres era algo malo- se defendió Dudley, Alice y Lia asintieron.

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un** **carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, **

—Tienes razón- dijo Tonks pensativa- eso fue demasiado amable de su parte, aquí hay gato encerrado seguro.

**hasta que tío** **Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

—**Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

—Lo que yo decía.- dijo Tonks con suficiencia.

—Mi querida sobrinita,- le dijo Sirius con paciencia- acaso alguien te lo rebatió.- Ella se sonrojó y Sirius recibió un cachete de Remus que se sonrojó también después de recibir una sonrisa agradecida de Tonks y una risita de James.

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

—Eso es lo que tú piensas amigo- rió Ron.

—**Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban.** **Los tres se reían. **

Lily los fulminó con la mirada pero ellos suspiraron aliviados. Pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que volvieran a salir. El más aliviado era, sin duda Vernon que se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse pero nadie le hizo un puesto.

—Esta es la mesa de la valentía, el coraje y la caballerosidad-le dijo Neville.- Y tú no cumples ninguna de esas virtudes.

—No me hables así niño- le rugió Vernon pero Nev ni se inmutó, su padre en cambio si se alteró un poco.

—No le hables tú así a mi hijo si no quieres sufrir- le advirtió peligrosamente. Vernon retrocedió unos pasos asustado y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, sin embargo allí tampoco pudo sentarse.

—Esta mesa es para los leales y trabajadores- le dijo Susan Bones- Váyase- Vernon levantó la mano pero Ernie fue mas rápido y le empujó lejos.

—Ni lo piense- le gritó mientras Susan se sonrojaba violentamente. Fue el turno de ir hacia Ravenclaw.

—En la mesa de la inteligencia y la lógica no hay cabida para un idiota- recitó Padma con una sonrisa. Vernon frunció el ceño y miró a la mesa de Slytherin cuyos miembros rompieron a reír.

—Aquí solo se pueden sentar los astutos con estatus de sangre.- le dijo Draco.- Y usted carece de ambas cosas.

— ¿Y entonces?- murmuró Vernon mirando a la mesa de profesores.

—Creo- dijo Ojoloco- que para sentarse en el suelo no se necesita ninguna virtud- Vernon iba a replicar pero algo del aspecto de Alastor, tal vez su ojo mágico o sus múltiples cicatrices, le retuvo así que se sentó en el suelo.

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a** **causa de **_**Hedwig**_**. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

La gente negó con la cabeza, asustada.

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo.**

Varios soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras Harry los miraba divertido.

**Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

—No suena muy esperanzador, lo siento todo eso paso por un descuido mío.- dijo Hagrid avergonzado. Harry le sonrió.

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

—No- dijeron todos pálidos.

—Tranquilos, llegué a Hogwarts y no salí en el profeta.- les dijo riendo.

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

—**... lleno de _muggles_, por supuesto...**

Varios sonrieron mientras seis de los Weasley se preparaban por sus descripciones.

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, **

Harry miró a Molly disculpándose y esta le sonrió pero cuando dejó de mirarla le murmuró a su esposo.

— ¿Estoy gorda?- Arthur le sonrió con ternura.

—Esta perfecta- Esta se sonrojó y le premió con un beso en la mejilla.

**que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. **

—Solo pueden ser los Weasley- dijo Lee riendo.

—Claro,- dijo George- los únicos a los que ese pelo les queda tan hermoso.- Angelina le dio un cachete.

**Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

—**Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

— **¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

—Oh,- dijo Sirius- la pequeñina Ginevra quiere ir a Hogwarts.

—La pequeñina es experta en hechizos mocomurciélagos Sirius- le advirtió con una dulzura que no engañaba a nadie. Sirius se aparto rápidamente causando la risa de los demás.

—**No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez.**

**Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él **

—Y tú suerte sale a relucir- le dijeron Ron y Hermione ganándose una mirada envenenada de este.

**y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

—**Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

—**No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

—**Lo siento, George, cariño.**

—**Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho**

—Nos robaron la broma Fideon- murmuró Fabian.

—Sí, - afirmó Guideon- pero la usan para molestar a Molly.

—Cierto- dijo Fabian.

—Bien hecho sobrinos- les felicitaron los dos a la vez. Estos hicieron una reverencia.

**, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte. No había nadie más.**

—Es desconcertante, ¿verdad?- le dijo Lily comprensiva, Harry asintió sonriendo.

—**Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

—**Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con** **manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

Para sorpresa de todos Ron rompió a reír juntó con los bromistas y el resto de los que le habían conocido exceptuando la mayoría de los adultos y Hermione. A esta última se dirigió Ron en voz baja:

—Puedes reír- le ofreció- no me ofenderé.

—Es que, la verdad, no le encuentro la gracia- le confesó- quiero decir, tú eras muy mono.- Esto último lo dijo sin pensar por que después de decirlo se tapó la boca con las manos. Los dos se sonrojaron visiblemente y ella no sabía donde mirar.

—Tú también eras muy mona Hermione- le dijo Ron sin mirarla causando mas sonrojo por las dos partes. Por suerte de ellos solo Harry y Ginny los oyeron ya que los demás todavía reían. Estos se miraron cómplices y cuando Ginny le sonrió Harry notó que algo le revoloteaba en su estómago y se sonrojó tanto como sus dos amigos.

—**Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**

— **¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la** **cabeza.**

—Muchísimas gracias señora Weasley- le dijo Harry- estaba muy perdido.

—Fue un placer cariño- le respondió ella con una sonrisa bondadosa.

—**No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. **

—Sí, - le dijo James- la primera vez es mejor correr.- Harry asintió sonriente.

**Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

—**Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

—Que nunca llego- completó Sirius.

—Nunca vas a chocar con esa barrera Harry- afirmó Sus. Ron y el aludido se tragaron como pudieron la carcajada.

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». Lo había logrado. El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

Dudley tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido, mientras que los otros chicos de su edad sonreían abiertamente y los magos adultos lo hacían con nostálgia.

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

—**Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

Los del pasado rompieron a reír.

—Igualito a Alice- dijo Lily.

—Cierto, en realidad nosotras nos hicimos amigas buscándolo por el expreso. –dijo Lia.

—Y también fue gracias a ese sapo que conoció a Frank.- Terminó Sus.

—**Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

—**Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

Los bromistas, exceptuando a Lee rompieron a reír. Este palideció.

—Tampoco es para tanto- le dijo Fred- Solo te a descrito.

—No es por eso- afirmó en voz muy baja- ¿acaso no recordáis lo que traje ese año? Minie ya me está mirando.- Terminó tragando saliva. Los gemelos pusieron cara de velatorio.

—Mis condolencias por su muerte- le dijeron a la vez antes de reír y recibir un puntapié cada uno.

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo** **rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

— ¿Que trajiste?- preguntaron la profesora McGonagall, Charlie y Hagrid aunque la primera enojada y los otros dos curiosos y anhelantes.

—Nada importante- dijo Lee temblando como un flan.

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a _Hedwig _y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

—Tan enclenque como su padre- dijo Sirius.

—Cállate- le dijeron esos dos.

—Pero si es la verdad- afirmó Remus.

—Traidor- murmuraron padre e hijo causando risas por todo el gran comedor.

— **¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que** **había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

—Bien hecho George- alabó su madre.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no fui yo?- le preguntó Fred haciéndose el ofendido.

—Porque se ofreció a ayudarle.- le dijo Molly- tú le habrías hecho una broma.

—Cierto- afirmaron los dos gemelos sonriendo.

—**Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

— **¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

—Veis- les dijo- tal vez me confunda a veces por vuestro aspecto pero la actitud de los dos es diferente.- Lee, Angelina, Alicia y los Weasley asintieron.

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

—Estoy orgullosa de ambos- les felicitó su madre. Ellos se sonrojaron.

—**Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**

—**Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

—**Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

— **¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

—**Oh, él —dijo Harry—**

Varios soltaron risitas.

—Es difícil pasar de ser un don nadie a que todos conozcan tu nombre- afirmó.

**.Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

— **¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

—**Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. **

—Eso es de mala educación- le regañó su madre.

—Lo lamento pero es que no conocía a ninguna familia de magos- se excusó él.

—No nos molesta que escuchara, Lily- le aseguró Molly.

**La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

—**Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

—**Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

—Ron no le hables así a tú madre- le regañó su padre.

—Lo lamento- se disculpó Ron.

—Es molesto que hagan eso en medio del andén ¿verdad?- le dijo James con complicidad.

—Sí, sobre todo si la madre de tú amigo también te coge a ti- afirmó Remus.

—Bueno, era como sentirse su hijo de verdad- dijo Sirius- a mí no me molestaba.

—Disculpad,- dijo Harry- me he perdido.

—Tía Dorea, tu abuela, siempre nos hacía eso a los tres-le explicó Remus.

—Sin embargo nunca se lo hizo a Peter- comentó James.

—Que buen ojo tenía mamá- afirmó Sirius.

— ¿Mamá?- le preguntó Harry.

—Sí, cuando me mude Charlus y ella prácticamente me obligaron a llamarles así.- le explicó Sirius, James asentía con una gran sonrisa- La verdad es que estaban emprendiendo acciones legales para adoptarme cuando los asesinaron.- Remus pasó el brazo por los hombros a sus dos amigos sabiendo lo que les dolió.

— **¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

— **Cállate —dijo Ron.**

— **¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

— **Ahí viene.**

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

—**No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos** **tenemos dos compartimientos...**

— ¿Realmente sonaba tan pomposo?- preguntó Percy, todos sus hermanos asintieron- Lo lamento.

—**Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran** **sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

—**Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

—**O dos...**

—**Un minuto...**

—**Todo el verano...**

Todo el mundo excepcionando los señores Weasley, Guideon, algunos profesores y Percy rompieron a reír. Arthur y Guideon tenían serios problemas para mantener el semblante serio.

—Podéis reíros- afirmó Percy.- Se que es gracioso.

—Gracias- dijeron los dos antes de unirse a las carcajadas.

—**Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto— Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

—**Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

—No debiste haber dicho eso hermanita- afirmaron los Prewett con idénticas sonrisas perversas.

—Nosotros no hicimos estallar nunca un inodoro que yo recuerde- comentó Sirius.

—Cierto yo tampoco lo recuerdo- le secundó James- ¿Lunático?

—No, hicimos estallar la mesa de Slytherin, varios calderos en pociones (la mayoría de serpientes), el lago, la sala común de Slytherin…- iba a proseguir pero al ver la mirada de Minie cayó- Bueno, el caso es que no hemos hecho estallar ningún inodoro.- Afirmó.

—Nosotros sí- afirmó Guideon.

—Todos los del primer piso después de haber puesto laxantes en la comida de los Slytherin.- dijo Fabian, los merodeadores les aplaudieron.

—Estamos rodeados de leyendas mi querido Gred- dijo George.

—Sí, los merodeadores y nuestros malvados tíos.- dijo Fred mirándoles hipnotizado.

— **¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

—**Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

— ¿Lo hicieron?- preguntó Sus. Los merodeadores y Lee solo se sonrieron.

—**No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

—**No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

—Sí,- les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione- me cuidaron tan bien que ninguna pieza gigante de ajedrez me envistió, además de que vigilaron de que ni viera el trol gigante que se coló en el castillo.- Los tres rompieron a reír.

—**Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

—**Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

— **¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

— **¿Quién?**

— **¡Harry Potter!**

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

—**Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

Muchos rieron.

—Vaya, el cachorro tiene una pequeña fan- comentó Sirius causando aún mas risas.

—Tenía diez años- se exclamó Ginny.

—Déjalo Ginny son idiotas- le dijo Harry.

— **¿**Defendiendo a tu pretendienta, Harry?- preguntó James burlón.

— Callaos los dos- gruñeron a la vez Molly y Ginny haciéndolos temblar.

—**Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires** **como en el zoológico. **

—Muchísimas gracias Molly,- le dijo Lily- siempre estás ayudando o protegiendo a Harry.

—Es un placer Lily- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al chico.

**¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

—**Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

—**Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

—En ese momento no, ahora, por desgracia sí.- le contestó Harry.

— ¿Que significa eso Harry?- le preguntó su padre pálido.

—Lo sabrás al final de este libro.- respondió Harry.

— ¿En primero?- le preguntó Sirius también pálido.- Pero yo creí que en cuarto.

—Esa fue la cuarta vez.- le respondió Harry.- cuando yo tenía un año, en primero, en segundo y en cuarto.- Todos los adultos del gran comedor se pusieron pálidos.

— ¿Ron?- le preguntó su madre asustadísima.

—Yo y Hermione acompañamos a Harry pero no nos hemos enfrentado a aquel que no debe ser nombrado por culpa de las circunstancias.- le explicó.

— ¿Por culpa?- le preguntó su madre más relajada.

—Preferiría no dejar a mi mejor amigo sólo frente a él- le contestó seriamente, Hermione asintió y Harry los abrazó.

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria. **

—**Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

—Te lo hicimos recordar igual- le dijo tristemente- lo lamento.

—No se preocupes, alguien o algo me lo hubiese hecho recordar igualmente- la tranquilizó Harry.

—**Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

**Se oyó un silbido.**

—**Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

Ginny se sonrojó mientras el comedor reía y sus hermanos y Harry la miraban con ternura.

—**No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

—**Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

— **¡George!**

—**Era una broma, mamá.**

— ¿Seguro?- les preguntó Sirius sonriente.

—Tal vez- respondieron ellos.

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando. Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

—Eso seguro- afirmaron todos y los Dursley, excepcionando a Vernon que seguía sentado en el suelo, bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos.

—Hogwarts es siempre el segundo hogar de todos- le dijo Sirius a Sus- pero para los que lo tienen difícil en casa es el primero. Allí encuentras a tú verdadera familia.

—Tú eras de ese grupo- no era una pregunta, Sus le cogió la mano y la apretó.- No estás perdonado aún pero, comprendo porque lo hiciste.

— ¿En serio?- le preguntó sorprendido.

—En un primer momento-dijo- pensé que era porque me considerabas débil…

—Claro que no, eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco- dijo, hablaban muy bajo pero todos los miraban.- pero no podría vivir sin ti y si seguíamos ella te hubiese matado.

—Fue peor- afirmó Sus- deje de sonreír un año y me volqué en el trabajo, todavía sigo sin salir mucho, supongo que se debe también a que mis amigas murieron.

—Lo lamento- le susurro y luego alzó la voz- ¿Que estáis mirando cotillas? ¿Por que no seguimos con la lectura?

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

— **¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —Preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

Harry y Ron se sonrieron, _ese fue el principio de nuestra amistad_ pensaron a la vez.

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y** **luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

—**Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

—**Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

— ¡¿Cómo?- dijo Minie gritando.

—Esto profesora…- empezó Lee más blanco que la leche.

— ¿La tienes aún?- le preguntó Hagrid emocionado.

—Se me escapó en el bosque prohibido- le explicó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y que hacia usted en el bosque prohibido?- le dijo la profesora.

—Perseguía a mi araña- dijo con poca convicción Lee.

—Fingiré que me lo creo pero 20 puntos menos por Gryffindor- dijo Minie enfadada.

—**De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

—**Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

—**Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

— **¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

—George el pequeño Ronnie no se fía de nosotros- dijo Fred secándose lágrimas imaginarias.

—Sí,- le dijo George- cuando le mentimos nos cree y cuando le contamos la verdad desconfía- George también fingía llorar.

**Harry asintió.**

—**Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo**

**Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

—Ronald Billius Weasley- le riñó su madre.- Os prohibí preguntarle algo.

—No me molestó señora Weasley- le dijo Harry defendiendo a su amigo que articuló "gracia" con los labios. Ella miró mal a Ron pero no dijo nada.

**Señaló la frente de Harry.**

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

— **¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

— **¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

Molly miraba a su hijo con una expresión muy severa, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados y su mirada daba miedo. Ron tragó con dificultad pues tenía un nudo en la garganta y, inconcientemente, se acercó a Hermione causando un leve sonrojo por parte de la chica. Al verlo los labios de Molly se destensaron y casi no pudo resistir una sonrisa, le encantaba esa chica como nuera.

—**Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

—**Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

Ahora sí que Molly no pudo resistir sonreír. Aunque algo torpe, Ron siempre intentaba incomodar lo mínimo a la gente. Al ver a su madre sonriente Ron se destensó pero no se apartó ni un centímetro de Hermione.

— **¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

Ron le miró sorprendido y Harry se encogió de hombros algo sonrojado. Los Weasley y los Potter se sonrieron pero Sirius y Remus se daban golpes por dentro culpándose del destino de Harry.

—Eso ni lo penséis- les dijo James- No fue culpa vuestra.

—Me alegra ver que no hemos perdido la costumbre- dijo Remus.

—De leernos la mente- termino Sirius y los tres rompieron a reír.

—**Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

—Es lo que él me pidió, Hermione- le dijo la señora Weasley antes de que ella pudiese decir nada.- Dijo que así le sería más fácil tener una vida muggle y, si es lo que él quiere…- Hermione le sonrió.

—No pensé ni por un momento que fuese cosa vuestra, señora Weasley- le dijo sonriendo.- Y, si quiere mi opinión su primo es algo tonto, mantenerse apartado de una familia como la vuestra solo por ser diferente…- los Weasley se sonrojaron y le sonrieron contentos mientras la mesa de Gryffindor, los profesores, la orden y algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw asentían.

—**Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

—No de la que aprendemos aquí, amigo- le aseguró él- ¿Acaso te he superado por mucho alguna vez?- Harry negó y no le recordó el hecho de que, ahora, él ya lo sabía.

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

Los Weasley y Draco se miraron con asco y fue Arthur el primero en hablar:

—Harry, como ahora ya sabrás, somos de las pocas familias de esas que podemos afirmar con orgullo ser unos traidores de sangre.- Todos ellos, incluidos los Prewett afirmaron con orgullo, los Slytherin también lo hicieron, solo que con asco.

—**Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles—dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

—**Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. **

—Completamente de acuerdo- afirmaron todos incluido Dudley. Todo el mundo lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?,- les preguntó- Ya habéis leído como tratamos a Harry, decir que somos horribles es casi un piropo.- Harry le agradeció con la mirada y la mesa de Gryffindor lo miró un poquito mejor, solo un poquito.

**Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos. **

—**Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido**

— ¿Por qué Ron?- le preguntó su padre sorprendido.

—Lo diré a continuación- afirmó Ron decaído.

—**. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. **

—Es que lo somos- afirmaron ellos, los otros Weasley, sin embargo, empezaban a ver por dónde iba Ron.

**Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero.**

Ginny le dio un cachete impresionante a Ron.

—Esto por pensar que eres menos que los otros de la familia- Ron la miró confundido frotándose el lugar donde ella le había golpeado- ¿Se puede saber de donde has sacado que eres menos que el resto de nosotros pedazo de idiota?- le preguntó gritando. Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron y todo el gran comedor miraba entretenido la escena.

—Ginny mejor continuo yo- le dijo Bill- Tú no te alteres. ¿Ronald Billius Weasley, se puede saber de donde viene ese estúpido complejo de inferioridad?

—Esto yo… quiero decir ustedes son todos asombrosos y yo soy un chico bastante mediocre- afirmó cabizbajo.

—Señor Weasley- intervino McGonagall- cree usted que un chico mediocre me ganaría en su primer año en una partida de ajedrez porque si es así me ofenderé.

—Cierto- intervino Charlie.- Además de que eres el mejor portero de la familia cuando se trata de Quiddich, parabas incluso los tiros de Bill.- Ron sonrió con suficiencia.

—Nada que tenga relación con nosotros es mediocre- afirmó Fred.

—Y desde luego no permitiríamos que un don nadie nos ayudara a fastidiar a Percy- Continuó George haciendo reír a Ron y a Percy.

—Y tus notas no son malas, aparte del hecho de que eres prefecto- le dijo Percy.

—Y eres el amigo mas leal que se pueda tener.- terminaron Hermione y Harry. Ron estaba sonrojado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien- intervino Draco- si hemos terminado de subirle la moral al comadreja podríamos proseguir con la lectura.

—Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin- anunció madame Hooch y antes de que nadie le saltara al cuello a Draco prosiguió.

**Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy**

Los Weasley agacharon la cabeza sonrojados por su condición económica pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, Slytherin todavía tenía presentes los veinte puntos que les habían quitado.

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

—Eso me recuerda a Peter- dijo James sonriendo causando disimuladas miradas de asombro en Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus y los que sabían de la rata.- ¿Por cierto, dónde está?

—Créeme Corny,- le dijo Sirius con una mirada mas negra que su apellido- No quieres saberlo.- James asintió al ver su mirada y la de Remus, que tenía un brillo homicida.

—**Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.**

Los Weasley bajaron, otra vez, sus cabezas avergonzados.

—Hay cosas mucho más importantes que ser ricos,- afirmó James- si no tuviese una familia como la que ya tengo daría todo mi oro de Gringgots si eso sirviera para obtenerla, y no me avergonzaría en absoluto de ser pobre. – Los señores Wealsey levantaron la cabeza y le obsequiaron con una sonrisa.

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla. Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

—Pues ahora no me anima lo mas mínimo- afirmó este.- En serio que egoísta que era.

—Claro que no- le contestó Harry-. Sólo que siempre ayuda saber que no eres el único que pasa por ciertas situaciones.

—**... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

**Ron bufó.**

— **¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

—**Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas... **

—**No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

—Ni siquiera el peor de Gryffindor- afirmó Neville- como si eso fuera posible conmigo en esa casa.

—Lo que no es posible- le replicó Harry- es superarte en Herbología.

—**No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.**

—Tú solo mira a Hermione- terminó Ron con orgullo. Ella se ruborizó.

—O a tu bella madre- le secundó James con tanta adoración en la voz que Lily siguió los pasos de Hermione y se volvió del tono de su pelo.

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje. A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

— **¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. **

—Espero que lo invitaras- le dijo James a Harry con seriedad- porque si no te desheredo.

—Tranquilo papá,- le respondió Harry sonriente- lo hice.

**Harry salió al pasillo. Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. **

—Ese es el espíritu- afirmaron los merodeadores orgullosos.

**Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. **

— ¿Eso es un dulce muggle? – preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

—Sí – afirmó Dudley,- y uno muy bueno.

**En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, **

Los ojos de Sirius, Ron y Dudley se iban abriendo cada vez más al mencionar las golosinas, los del último rebozaban de curiosidad mientras que los otros dos se relamían los labios.

**varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

— ¿Once sickles y siete knuts?- repitió su madre horrorizada.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es comprar todo el carrito- afirmó James.

—Estos dos- les explicó Remus señalando a Sirius y James.- Siempre competían para ver quién compraba antes el carrito.

—Eso- dijo Sirius- si llegábamos antes de que tú- le señaló acusadoramente- hubieses comprado todos los artículos que llevaban chocolate.- Los tres se echaron a reír carcajadas mientras el gran comedor los veía incrédulos. Al terminar Remus sacó tres ranas de chocolate y dio una a cada uno de sus mejores amigos antes de devorar la suya.

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

—**Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

—**Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

—**Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

—Lo lamento Ron- la señora Weasley parecía a punto de llorar.

—No importa mamá- se apresuró a afirmar Ron.- Entiendo que tienes poco tiempo con siete hijos y todo.- Molly le sonrió a su hijo pero todavía parecía triste.

—**Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

—**No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

—**Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. **

Dudley bajó la cabeza, apenado, pero Harry le sonrió.

**Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

— ¿Con que esas tenemos eh?- les dijo Molly en broma, ellos sin embargo no lo notaron.

—Es que eran dulces y pasteles mamá- intentó defenderse Ron.

—Y claro, estaban mucho más buenos que los tontos bocadillos de mamá.- siguió ella divertida por la cara de su hijo.

—Yo no quise decir eso- afirmó Ron- Es solo…

—Molly te está tomando el pelo sobrinito- le explicó Guideon ganándose una cachetada de esta y una mala mirada de su gemelo que se había estado divirtiendo de lo lindo. Sin embargo Ron respiró tranquilo.

— **¿Qué son éstos? —Preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

—**No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo. **

— ¿En serio tienes tantos cromos?- le preguntó Seamos con admiración.

—Ahora más, solo me falta Agripa y tengo bastantes más repetidos.- le respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. **

—Ey, tu primer cromo fue el viejo Dumby- dijo Sirius y los bromistas y el director rompieron a reír.

**Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**

— **¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

— **¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —Dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

_**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, **_

Todo el mundo del gran comedor asintió bajo la mirada furiosa de Umbridge.

_**Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald **_

Nadie se percató de la mirada triste que apareció en los ojos del aludido.

_**en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel.**_

El trío evitó mirarse para no romper a reír horas de biblioteca para terminar encontrándose el nombre en un cromo.

_**El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**_

Varios rieron por lo bajo secundados por el propio Dumbledore.

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

— ¿Desapareció?- preguntó Dudley sorprendido.

— ¿Curioso verdad?- le dijo Collin.- A mi también me sorprendió cuando me enteré. Mira- Y le enseñó una foto donde se veía el equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor entrenando en su segundo año. Los ojos del Dursley se abrieron desmesuradamente en el momento que una budget salía de la foto al mismo momento que Oliver paraba un tiro de Alicia.

— ¿Puedo quedármela?- le preguntó a Colin con la vista aún en la foto.

— Claro pero no se la enseñes a ningún muggle que no conozca la magia- le respondió.

— **¡Ya no está! **

—**Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

—Serás goloso- le riñó Hermione riendo junto con Harry.

—**Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**

— **¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

—No por favor- suplicó Molly- Que no siga los pasos de su padre en ese aspecto- los dos aludidos se sonrojaron.

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, **

—Siempre hace eso- se quejaron varias personas.

**para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

—**Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. **

—Que pasada- afirmó Dudley. Ernie, de Hufflepuff, le envió una caja.- Gracias.- le dijo.

—No te lo comas Dudley- le ordenó su padre.

—Vamos papá, no son mala gente- insistió Dudley.

—Dije que no- le gritó Vernon frustrado de estar en el suelo.

—Y yo le doy permiso- le contestó Petunia- Yo misma tomé de esos dulces y la verdad es que son divertidos.- Dudley se llevó uno marrón a la boca.

—Tierra, que asco- dijo causando la risa del gran comedor. Dudley les ofreció a los de su alrededor pero se veía muy poco acostumbrado a hacerlo puesto que les puso los caramelos debajo la nariz.

**George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

Todo el mundo rió excepto Molly, Arthur, Percy, Charlie y Bill. Este último les dio un golpe a cada uno de los gemelos y Charlie les dijo:

—Y os sorprende que Ron tenga complejo de inferioridad, siempre le estáis haciendo quedar mal con vuestras estúpidas bromas.- Ellos se miraron culpables.

—Si queréis dejar en ridículo a alguien- dijo Percy- molestadme a mí pero a Ron no lo molestéis tanto.

—Vamos chicos- se metió Ron.- Fue solo una broma.

**Ron eligió una verde,**

—Jamás elijas las verdes- le dijo James. Dudley que en ese momento tenía una de ese color en la mano, la dejo en la caja.

**la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

—**Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

—Lo que yo dije.- afirmó James con petulancia.

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta. **

Dudley miró sorprendido los caramelos que tenía delante y le brillaron los ojos.

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

—Déjanos adivinar- pidió Seamus.

—Neville a perdido su sapo- terminó Dean riendo como todos los de su generación.

—**Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

La risa se multiplicó e incluso el aludido y sus familiares reían.

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

— **¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo! **

—No tienes que jurarlo- afirmó Hannah desde su mesa. Neville le sonrió causando el sonrojo de esta.

—**Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

—**Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si lo veis...**

**Se fue.**

—**No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. **

—Tu mascota era mil veces mejor que la mía Neville- afirmó Ron con convicción- Además no soy nadie por decir eso. Lo lamento.

—No importa- dijo Neville rápidamente.

**Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, Así que no puedo hablar.**

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

—**Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza, divertidos, y Bill se preparó para darles otro golpe.

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

—**Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... **

Esta vez los Weasley no bajaron la cabeza y aguantaron, desafiantes, las miradas burlonas de los sangre-pura.

**Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

Hermione se ruborizó y cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa: _Que no sea muy humillante _pensaba.

— **¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

—Una belleza vaya- dijo Pansy con sorna. Hermione bajo la cabeza pero la volvió a levantar cuando oyó que Ron replicaba:

—Tú lo has dicho,- Le contestó Ron- lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo de ti- Pansy miró a Draco esperando que el la defendiera pero este estaba muy ocupado lanzándole una sonrisa encantadora y adorable a Astoria Greengrass. Pansy palideció de rabia mientras Ron se giraba hacia sus hermanos que le miraban burlones- Una broma y no soy responsable de mis actos.- Ninguno abrió la boca pero sus expresiones hablaban por ellos. Hermione le musitó un "Gracia" y le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa toda ruborizada.

—**Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

—**Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

—**Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

Los gemelos recibieron otro golpe pero eso no evitó que se echaran a reír junto con todo el gran comedor.

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

— **¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, **

Todos, incluyendo los profesores la miraron incrédulos.

—Solo Hermione- exclamaron Ron y Harry.

**desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente. Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

—Es que eso no lo hizo ni Lunático- dijo James aún pasmado.

—Ni siquiera Lily- le secundó Sus también asombrada.

—**Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

—**Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.**

—Si que eres famoso- le dijo su padre, él, por toda respuesta, bufó.

— **¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

—Como para no estarlo- dijo Lily comprensiva. Snape miraba a Harry atontado y por dentro se repetía: _Diga lo que diga el libro es arrogante como su padre, arrogante como su padre…_

—**Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, **

La mesa en cuestión aplaudió.

**parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... **

—No será tan mala- repitió Terry indignado.

—Quería decir que para mí es la segunda mejor.- Dijo Hermione- Y ahora no os ofendáis los Hufflepuff, pensaba en una casa para mi y mis aptitudes se ajustan más a esas dos.- esas dos casas asintieron sin mucha convicción.

**De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

—**Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté**

Ron bajo la cabeza mientras Hermione le miraba ofendida. Ella hizo un intento para retirar la mano pero Ron la detuvo y le dio un apretón para disculparse. El comedor estaba extrañado, hasta ese instante parecía que no fueran a ser amigos.

—**dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. **

Este recibió una felicitación de los Prewett y su hermano pero también un golpe de Charlie y una mala mirada de los otros Weasley.

**Seguro que era falso.**

— **¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry**

—**Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

—_Desheredado _murmuraron los Wealsey, Prewett y los merodeadores. Harry tragó con dificultad intentando no pensar en lo que dirían durante la selección.

— **¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

—**Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

— **¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. **

—Gracias- le murmuró Ron. Harry le restó importancia con un gesto.

**Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

—**Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, **

— ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió ese trabajo Cornamenta?- le preguntó Sirius a James mientras Hagrid le sonreía a Charlie.

—Porque nos fuimos a perseguir mortífagos- le respondió este.

**y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts **

—También es un buen trabajo- afirmó Remus. Bill sonrió.

—**explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

— ¿En serio?- preguntó Bill asustado. Ron asintió.

**Harry se sorprendió.**

— **¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

—**Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. **

Bill escuchaba atentamente y con los ojos bien abiertos ya que cuando ocurrió él estaba en Egipto.

**Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello. **

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. **

Ron lo miró incrédulo junto con la gran mayoría de personas del gran comedor.

**Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

—El temor a un nombre sólo incrementa el temor a lo nombrado-recitó Hermione.

— **¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

— **¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. **

—Gracias a Dios- murmuraron los del equipo de Quiddich y James, incluyendo al propio Harry.

**Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez le abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger. **

—Era alguien mucho más desagradable- comentó Ron en voz alta.

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. **

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Ron- afirmaron los gemelos.

**Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

— **¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

—No es asunto tuyo- le respondió James gritando.

—**Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. **

—No solo lo parecen- se oyó murmurar en diversos puntos del comedor.

**Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

—Todo Malfoy tiene sus guardaespaldas- afirmó James.

—Gente sin cerebro ni personalidad cuyo padre es un buey- continuó Sirius.

—Y que han sido educados para obedecer. – Terminó Remus- Aunque creo que es mejor así, que como mínimo van atados.

—**Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

—Veo que mi querida prima Cissy sigue con la desagradable costumbre de poner nombres de estrellas a los pobres niños- Comentó Sirius.

—Mi madre no es nada tuyo- le gritó Draco.

—Para mi desgracia si lo es sobrinito.- dijo poniendo especial sorna en la última palabra.

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. **

—Totalmente comprensible- afirmaron sus tíos.

**Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

—**Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

La mesa de Gryffindor al completo, media mesa de Hufflepuff y unos cuantos Ravenclaw se levantaron con la varita en alto. Draco estaba hundido en su asiento repasando mentalmente cuantas veces había insultado a los Weasley. Por suerte para él, Arthur habló:

—No vale la pena rebajarse a discutir con purria como esa chicos- dijo- además aunque el hijo es un deslenguado arrogante, mejor acabamos de leer el libro y vamos a por el padre.- Los que se habían levantado asintieron a regañadientes y se sentaron de nuevo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Draco.

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; **

—No la aceptes- le dijo su padre con una voz autoritaria nada propia de él.

—Jamás lo haría- afirmó Harry

**pero Harry no la aceptó.**

—**Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

—**Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

—Si te refieres a ser una magnifica persona sin tontos prejuicios tienes toda la razón- dijo Sirius- Harry a terminado siendo como ellos.

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

—Efecto Weasley- murmuraron Alicia, Angelina, Hermione, Harry y los gemelos Prewett.

—**Repite eso —dijo.**

—**Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

—**Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

—Si se parecen a sus padres no sabrán ni coger la varita- dijo Remus con desdén.- El truco es evitar el enfrentamiento físico y lanzar hechizos desde distintos ángulos.

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo. **

—Eso es robar señor Malfoy- exclamó McGonagall- Diez puntos menos para cada uno.

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

—Bien.- exclamaron tres de las cuatro mesas.

**Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. **

Ron, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. Lo mismo hicieron Remus y Sirius.

**Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla **

Los de antes sonrieron disimuladamente.

**y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.**

—**Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. **

— ¿Ignoraste a Hermione?- le preguntó Parvati incrédula.

—Sí.- dijo- Lo lamento Hermione.- Ella le sonrió y le apretó la mano, que todavía estaba unida a la suya.

**Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

— **¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

—**Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. **

— ¿Y el ministerio se lo creyó?- preguntó Frank incrédulo.

—Sí,- dijo Sus con amargura- y desde entonces no para de hacer generosas contribuciones.

— ¿Ese tipo comete asesinatos y lo dejan libre a cambio de dinero?- preguntó una Alice colérica,

—No había pruebas fehacientes…-empezó el Ministro.

—Entiendo- dijo Lia- las contribuciones no solo son para el Ministerio sino también para el Ministro ¿NO?- preguntó furiosa. Fudge enrojeció pero no replicó.

**Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

—Exactamente- afirmaron todos los de la orden presente o pasada.

—**Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

—**Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

—No los culpes a ellos- dijo Lily golpeando a James- es culpa de este y de sus espantosos genes que atraen a los líos.

—**Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

—**Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

Se oyeron varias risitas de fondo.

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia. Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

—**Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. **

—Todos estamos nerviosos en nuestro primer año- afirmó Tonks sonriente.

**Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos. El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, **

—Hagrid- dijeron contentos los merodeadores y Frank.

**y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

— **¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

—Siempre estoy feliz de ver a nuevos alumnos- afirmó este.

—**Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

— ¿Es solo mi sensación o me pase mi primer curso sollozando?- dijo Neville todo sonrojado.

—Solo tu sensación- dijeron rotundamente Harry y Ron.

—**En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! **

—Es siempre increíble- dijo Charlie con ojos soñadores.

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

— **¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

— **¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo **

—**. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

—Donde esta prohibido bañarse- dijo Hagrid sonriendo abiertamente a los merodeadores.

—Nos lo tendrías que haber dicho antes Hagrid- afirmo Sirius.

— Era de sentido común- le replicó Remus.

— ¿Y por que te bañaste entonces?- le preguntó "inocentemente" James.

—Porque tú me tiraste al agua mientras Sirius iba a por Peter.

— **¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. **

— **¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

—Gracias Hagrid- le dijo Neville.

— **¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. **

**Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

— **¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

—Bien ahora almorzaremos muchachos- dijo el director y las mesas se llenaron de exquisitos manjares.


	8. El sombrero seleccionador

Dudley tenía los ojos desorbitados su madre también, aunque no tanto. Los hermanos Weasley y Sirius se lanzaron a comer como si les fuera la vida en ello ante la mirada exasperada de Molly, Lily y Hermione y la mirada divertida de James, Remus, Sus y Tonks. Vernon Dursley estaba en el suelo comiendo col de un plato sucio que le había traido Lobby, causando algunos gritos asustados de Petunia, después de que Dumblendore le explicara quién era exactamente ese hombre. Neville charlaba animadamente con sus familiares cuando de pronto alguien le tocó la espalda. Sorprendido se giró para encontrarse con su amiga, Hannah Aboot de Huppelpuff. Ella estaba algo sonrojada. Le sonrió abiertamente.

—Hannah- dijo contento- Estos son mi papá y mi mamá, ahh y mi abuela y mi madrina- dijo señalando a los que iba nombrando- Ella es Hannah Aboot, nos sentamos juntos a Herbología.

—Encantada- dijo Alice afablemente- Un placer conocerte.- Y no mentía la chica le resultaba encantadora aunque todavía le gustaba más la forma en que esta miraba a su hijo y como el le sonreía.

—Frank Longbotton.- -se presentó Frank dándole la mano que Hannah aceptó sonrojada.

—Así que tú eres Hannah- dijo la abuela con una sonrisa,- Neville me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— ¿En serio?- preguntaron Hannah y su madrina a la vez con el mismo tono anhelante. Augusta solo asintió.

—Es muy mona, tienes muy buen gusto ahijado.- Soltó Sus toda tranquila haciendo sonrojar a los dos adolescentes. Aunque ella también se sonrojó cuando sintió la mano de Sirius sobre la suya. Se giró bruscamente con la intención de enviarlo al diablo pero no estaba preparada por la resplandeciente sonrisa con la que la recibió.

— ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó intentando sonar brusca.

—Sólo recordarte algo- dijo y le susurro al oído- **Ego amo te- El corazón de Sus se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Esas palabras le devolvieron el recuerdo de dos adolescentes empezando a salir****. **

**Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se negaban a abandonar sus labios, parpadeaba, intentando evitar derramar las lágrimas aunque falló. Una lágrima se escapó y corrió por su mejilla. Sirius cogió la lágrima y le acarició tiernamente el rostro.**

—Creíste que lo había olvidado- le dijo en tono de reproche justo antes de unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Sus amigos les miraban riendo disimuladamente.

Cuando el beso acabo Sus enteró su cara en el pecho de Sirius y desde ahí murmuró:

—También yo te amo Sirius.- Este sonrió como un niño en la mañana de Navidad y la estrechó aún más sobre su pecho.

La comida continuó con besos, abrazos y caricias clandestinas de la recién reconciliada pareja (que no paraban de mirarse todo el rato y, cuando coincidían sus miradas, se sonreían como tontos) y muchas burlas de los amigos de ellos. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, el director se levantó.

—Después de esta provechosa comida- sus ojos y labios sonreían cuando fijó su vista en Sirius y Sus.- Vamos a proseguir.- ¿Señor ministro?- él asintió y cogió el libro.

**El sombrero seleccionador**

A Harry le costaba respirar. ¿Que dirían sus amigos cuando se enterasen que estuvo a punto de ser una serpiente? ¿Y sus padre, padrino y tío? ¿Y los demás?

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. **

—Minie- saltaron los bromistas encantados por la aparición de su profesora favorita.

**Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

La mayoría asintieron pero no Sirius que dijo:

—Que va. Pero si es muy divertido.- Minerva le envió una mirada severa pero James le secundó.

—Es cierto, es casi tan peligroso como hacer enfadar a mi madre- le costó decir eso, en su tiempo no hacia mucho que los mortífagos la habían asesinado junto con su padre.

—Sí- terció Remus- Además tiene su misma habilidad por oler las travesuras así que es todo un reto crear las bromas- Al decir eso varios percibieron un destello en sus ojos.

—Ustedes tres- gruñó la profesora- Son insoportables.

—Así nos quiere- le respondieron los tres con una sonrisa angelical que hizo suspirar a sus novias, Remus aún no sale con Tonks pero ya se entiende.

—Bueno- reconoció la profesora bajo el asombro del gran comedor- Tengo que reconocer que la vida sería muy aburrida si no tuviese que reñir a algunos alumnos traviesos.- Sus ojos se dirigieron a los gemelos P y W y al trío dorado.- Pero apreció mas a alumnos como Frank, Lily, Lia y Alice.

—Así que a mí no me quiere- dijo dramáticamente Sus causando la risa de todos.- A mí, que me he desvivido para alegrarle la vida con bromas, yo que ayudé a ganar la copa de Quiddich para usted yo…

—Usted está en el mismo grupo que los merodeadores señorita March- la cortó.

—**Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. **

La boca de ellos se abrió, su casa no era especialmente pequeña, y causaron la risa de los otros.

**Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

—Yo creo que lo hacen expresamente- dijo James- Para ponernos más nerviosos.

—**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

—También es allí donde encontraréis a lustra verdadera familia- siguió Remus seriamente y mirando a sus amigos.

—Además de que decidirá, en parte, vuestro futuro- terminó Lia.

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor,**

—La casa de los valientes y nobles de corazón.- Exclamaron los gemelos Prewett y el resto de la casa de Gryffindor asintió mientras aplaudían.

**Hufflepuff, **

—Donde habitan los leales y trabajadores.- Completó Ernie y su casa aplaudió.

**Ravenclaw, **

—Cuya principal virtud es la inteligencia- Dijo Padma, también en ese caso su mesa aplaudió.

**y Slytherin.**

—La casa de los astutos que quieren llegar alto- Dijo Draco. Todos los de su mesa aplaudieron.

**Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. »La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible. **

—Que manía por la pulcritud- se quejó Tonks.

—Es que es muy importante, al igual que el orden- le respondió Petunia. Minerva, Percy y Hermione asintieron de acuerdo.

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda,**

Los merodeadores rieron antes de decir:

—Esa debe ser la marca Lomgbotton.

Los dos se sonrojaron mientras todo el mundo reía.

**y en la nariz manchada de Ron. **

—No puede hacer nada con eso profesora- aseguró Bill mirando a su hermano burlonamente. Acto seguido recibió un golpe de los gemelos que le susurraron:

—No incrementes el complejo de inferioridad del pequeño Ronnie.- Bill y Ron, que fueron los únicos que los oyeron les sacaron la lengua infantilmente.

**Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

—No funcionará- cantaron James, Sirius, Remus, Frank y Lily. Varios miraron a Lily sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué? Me he casado con un Potter y puedo asegurar que es imposible de peinar, aunque ya queda bien así- dijo sonriendo a su marido e hijo.

—**Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

—Claggo- dijo Fleur- Segga tan facil estag tganquilos.

—Punto para tu novia- le dijo Charlie a Bill al ver que Minerva se sonrojaba un poco.

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

— **¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

—**Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

—Fred- gritaron su madre, su padre y sus tres hermanos mayores.

—Gran broma- afirmaron George y Lee.

—Cierto- afirmaron Sirius y Remus. Luego se giraron para ver a James.

—La broma también repercutió en mi hijo y Ron es su mejor amigo así que…- dijo dejando la frase inconclusa.

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. **

—Novatos- murmuró Sirius despectivamente ganándose un cachete de su novia.

**Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. **

Los de la generación de los padres de Harry, excepcionando Lily y Remus, rompieron a reír, Snape muy disimuladamente.

— ¿Que pasa?- preguntó una Hermione avergonzada y enfadada.

—Lily y Remus...- Empezó a decir Sus riendo-Lily y Remus...

—Ellos- dijo Sirius también entre risas- Ellos también...

—Hicieron eso- terminó Alice que ya se había calmado.

— ¿Y que tiene de malo?- preguntó Lily roja.

—Mas vale estar preparado- murmuró un Remus muy rojo levantando la vista. Vio que Tonks le estaba mirando y se perdió en sus ojos, todavía mas sonrojado. James se dio cuenta y "amablemente" le pegó un pisotón por debajo de la mesa haciéndole volver a la realidad.

**Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. **

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo/ahijado/Harry- dijeron tres voces a la vez mientras Lily y Minerva compartían una mirada asustada y los demás reían.

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

—Es incluso más exagerado que James- dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos.

—No, mi querido amigo Canuto,- dijo Remus- Son exactamente iguales de exagerados.- Muchos rieron, encantados por el cambio que había hecho su profesor, y los dos Potter se sonrojaron.

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

— ¿Por que?- preguntaron Molly, Lily y Alice con las mismas expresiones horrorizadas. Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada, no querían ni imaginar como se tomarían sus "inocentes" aventuras.

— **¿Qué es...?**

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. **

Lily empezó a golpear a los tres merodeadores que se tapaban la cabeza con las manos:

—Es culpa vuestra inútiles- les gritó remarcando cada palabra con un golpe.

—Señorita Evans- dijo Minerva asombrada.

—Es señora Potter- le corrigió Lily, Harry y James sonrieron mientras Snape hizo una mueca.- Y les estoy golpeando porque a esos tres se les ocurrió la gran idea de decirles a los fantasmas que fueran a recibir a los alumnos y ya ve, se ha convertido en tradición traumatizarlos. A Sus, ¿Puedo golpearle?

—Por mi no hay problema Lily- le respondió sonriendo a su novio.

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo con vosotras, ¿podrías golpearlos después?- le preguntó la profesora ignorando las miradas de cachorrito que le mandaron los merodeadores. Lily asintió y la lectura prosiguió.

**De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, **

Hufflepuffaplaudió como si el fraile estuviese con ellos.

**decía: **

—**Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

—Diez sickets a que hablan de Peeves- dijo Remus.

—Acepto- dijo Sirius encantado. James y Sus negaron con la cabeza.

—**Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves**

Sirius dio una patada al suelo y le paso las diez monedas de plata a Remus, quien parecía satisfecho. James sacó una varita y conjuro una pizarra y una tiza:

—Haber Canuto, vamos a enseñarte. Tú,- dijo y dibujo cuatro palotes que simbolizaban una persona con el pelo largo y una montaña de dinero,- No puedes apostar contra Lunático- Dibujo otro "hombre" igual pero con el pelo más corto.- Porque tienes la costumbre de perder todas las apuesta y el de ganarlas todas así que- borró el montón de dinero que había dibujado al lado de Sirius- vas a quedarte arruinado- lo dibujo otra vez pero al lado de Remus.- Y hacer rico a Lunático.- Terminó- ¿Qué lo has entendido o tengo que hacerte otro dibujito Sirius?

El gran comedor entero rompió a reír excepto Remus y Sus, la última hacía esfuerzos brutales para no reír pero el primero dijo:

—Cállate Cornamenta- este lo miró atónito mientras Sirius lo hacía agradecido- Vas a sacarme mi principal fuente de ingreso de ingresos.- A Sirius se le desencajo la cara y James se unió a la risa colectiva que en ese momento sumía a todo el comedor. Sin embargo, cuando terminaron de reír, James intercambió una mirada preocupada con Lily pensando que quizás había demasiada verdad en el comentario de Remus.

**las oportunidades que** **merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias,**

Fue el turno de Gryffindor para aplaudir, aunque sabían que su fantasma no les podría oír.

**se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

**Nadie respondió.**

— **¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando** **la selección, ¿no?**

**Algunos asintieron.**

— **¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

—**En marcha —dijo una voz aguda**

—Volvió Minie- dijo Lee riendo.

—**. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través** **de la pared opuesta.**

—**Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido.**

—Exactamente- dijeron todos, pero nadie más fuerte que Dudley.

**Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

—Pensábamos que solo la leían los Ravenclaw- dijo Terry.

—Algunos Ravenclaw- Constató Padma.- Yo no la he leído.

—Yo también la leí- dijo Lily. Por detrás Sus tosió pero se escucho claramente como decía: "No hace falta que lo jures".

—Y yo- afirmó Remus. Sus amigos rodaron los ojos y rompieron a reír.

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.** **Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

Ella asintió de acuerdo con su sobrino mientras oía la descripción de dicho sombrero.

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry **

Los sangre-pura le miraron atónitos mientras que los hijos de muggles, media-sangre y los que habían tomado muggleología rompieron a reír escandalosamente. Harry se sonrojó y más cuando vio a su mejor amiga y a su madre limpiándose de los ojos lágrimas de risa.

**Algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. **

— ¿Se movió?- preguntó Dudley atónito.

—Sí, y eso no es lo único que hace- le respondió su primo.

**Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

Los Dursley miraron al libro como si tuviese una enfermedad mental incurable mientras el resto reía.

_**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**_

—Exactamente- dijeron los Prewett.

_**pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_

_**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**_

_**un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_

—Tenemos que buscar o fabricar uno- aseguró Remus, la profesora McGonagall todavía estaba atónita con el que ella pensaba que era un prefecto responsable.

—Grandísima idea Lunático, sería muy curioso- dijo James.

—Cierto- aprobó Sirius- nunca he visto a un sombrero comerse a si mismo.

_**Puedes tener bombines negros,**_

_**sombreros altos y elegantes.**_

_**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**_

_**y puedo superar a todos.**_

_**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**_

_**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**_

—_Por desgracia_. Pensó Harry

_**Así que pruébame y te diré**_

_**dónde debes estar.**_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**_

_**donde habitan los valientes.**_

_**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**_

_**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_

La mesa de Gryffindor al completo y la profesora McGonagall empezaron a aplaudir, a vitorear y los bromistas a bailar y cantar. Los Hufflepuff les acompañaron divertidos, mientras que los Ravenclaw lo hacían exasperado. Slytherin no aplaudió.

_**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff**_

_**donde son justos y leales.**_

_**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**_

_**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_

Esta vez fue Hufflepuff quién, acompañados por la profesora Sprouth, vitorearon y aplaudieron. Gryffindor aplaudió con gran entusiasmo y Ravenclaw sonriendo. Su aplauso fue el que más costo de callar.

_**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**_

_**Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**_

_**porque los de inteligencia y erudición**_

_**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**_

Ravenclaw no solo aplaudieron sino que lanzaron fuegos artificiales con la varita llevándose aplausos de la otras casa, incluyendo algún Slytherin despistado. Aunque el más espectacular fue un dragón del profesor de encantamientos.

_**O tal vez en Slytherin**_

_**harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_

_**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**_

_**para lograr sus fines.**_

Slytherin aplaudió esta vez contando con algún aplauso de Ravenclaw y uno que otro desganado de Hufflepuff. Snape subió la varita y el salón tuvo, durante diez segundos los colores plata y verde de la casa.

_**Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_

_**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**_

_**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**_

Algunos soltaron risitas.

_**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**_

El comedor entero aplaudió aunque nadie más fuerte que Dudley.

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

— **¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

A Molly le recorrió un escalofrío al imaginar a alguno de sus hijos muertos mientras Fred esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Así que el pequeño Ronnie quiere pelea- le dijo- Vamos pequeño.

—Estáis los dos castigados- gruñó Molly- y el que vuelva a hablar de matar a alguno de sus hermanos…- la voz se le quebró y Arthur la abrazó contra él para reconfortarla.

—Lo sentimos- dijeron los dos.

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. **

— ¿Y donde estaría la gracia de la selección entonces?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

**El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento.**

—A todos nos paso igual le dijo Alice comprensiva.

**Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

—Y la de todos durante la selección- dijo Seamos rodando los ojos. Varios asintieron mientras que otros (muchos Slytherin, James, Sirius, Snape…) le miraron mal.

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

—**Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

En ese momento, ella parecía encontrar su plato muy interesante porque no levanto la vista, además estaba roja como un tomate. Susan le paso el brazo por la espalda y ella le sonrió.

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias **

Neville sonrió inconcientemente.

**salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

— **¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

La mesa aplaudió con entusiasmo aumentando considerablemente su sonrojo, que se acentuó aún más cuando vio a Neville aplaudir desde Gryffindor.

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

— **¡Bones, Susan!**

Esta vez fue Hannah quién reconfortó a una sonrojada Susan.

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

Las dos chicas se sonrieron con complicidad mientras el resto de la mesa, en especial Ernie, aplaudían con gran entusiasmo.

— **¡Boot, Terry!**

El aludido dio un salto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y al levantar la vista vio que todos sus compañeros le sonreían. Les devolvió la sonrisa.

— **¡RAVENCLAW!**

Los aplausos de Ravenclaw no se hicieron esperar bajo la mirada agradecida del chico.

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw,**

La mesa de Ravenclaw volvió a aplaudir mientras ella se sonrojaba.

**pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, **

Allí quedo demostrado que nadie aplaudía con más fuerza y entusiasmo que ellos, Lavander escondió la cara bajo su pelo.

**en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

Ellos asintieron satisfechos de ellos, mientras los merodeadores y sus tíos reían.

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. **

La mesa en cuestión también aplaudió muy fuerte bajo la mirada agradecida de la chica.

**Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

—No es tú imaginación- dijeron su padre, tío y muchos de sus amigos.

—Siempre hay excepciones- afirmaron Sirius y Tonks.

— ¿Como cuales?- preguntó incrédulo Dean.

—Regulus Black- le dijo Sirius- Mi hermanito.- Dean tragó con dificultad por la mirada de Sirius, aunque no se la dirigió a él en especial.

—Andrómeda Black, posteriormente Tonks- le dijo Tonks amablemente cosa que hizo que el chico se relajara un poco- mi madre.

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

Muchos se giraron para mirar mal a Dudley pero él tenía la mirada en la mesa y murmuró: _Lo lamento._

—No te disculpes- dijo Tío Vernon, aunque sonó a orden.

—Salvó mi vida- se defendió Dudley.

—Concretamente alma- a Lily le recorrió un escalofrío-, ellos no te hubiese matado- especificó Harry.

—Ya pueden dejar de mentir.- gritó Umbridge. Sirius sacó la varita pero Harry negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que era un caso perdido.

— **¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

**—****¡HUFFLEPUFF****!**

Este se sonrojo y su mesa aplaudió con las mismas ganas que al principio.

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de** **inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

—**Finnigan, Seamus. — El muchacho de cabello arenoso,**

Seamus se llevo la mano al pelo inconscientemente, provocando algunas risitas y su sonrojo.

**que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

Todos se pusieron a aplaudir y Seamus se les unió enseguida.

—**Granger, Hermione.**

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa. **

— **¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. **

La mesa aplaudió incluso más fuerte o quizás lo pareció porque se les unieron los Ravenclaw que admiraban de verdad el talento de Hermione.

**Ron gruñó.**

Hermione bajo la cabeza muy triste pero Ron se la levantó.

—Lo lamento,- le susurró- pero ya sabes, tengo la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo.- Harry y Hermione rompieron a reír y Ron se les unió muy pronto.

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

Muchos rieron pero una mirada de Lily bastó para que callaran. Luego ella le dijo:

—Yo pensé lo mismo cielo- Harry le sonrió a su madre, contento.

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo**

Neville rió junto con los demás mientras recordaba los intentos de su sapo para escaparse.

**, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. **

—Igual que Alice- rieron sus amigas.

**El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó:**

**¡GRYFFINDOR!,**

Los aplausos fueron también muy fuertes, Neville se hacía querer por sus amigos con su actitud despistada y bonachona.

**Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que** **devolverlo, **

—Igual que Frank- fue el turno de los merodeadores para reír.

—Dios mío,- exclamó Alice- Dime que no heredaste mi torpeza y la mente olvidadiza de Frank.

—Es que creo que lo hice mamá.- Frank rompió a reír junto con los del pasado, su hijo y su esposa.

**entre las risas de todos a MacDougal, Morag.**

Aunque no mencionaron su mesa ellos aplaudieron igual ganándose una mirada agradecida de la aludida.

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

La mesa de Gryffindor al completo hizo muecas de asco mientras los Slytherin aplaudían con entusiasmo.

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.** **Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne...**

No importaba que no dijeran la mesa, ellos aplaudían igual para que los mencionados no se sintieran menos.

**y, finalmente:**

— **¡Potter; Harry!**

Harry estaba completamente pálido y miró de reojo a su padre, que sonreía orgulloso.

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

—**¿Ha dicho Potter?**

—**¿Ese Harry Potter?**

—No, otro- ironizaron los Prewett. Harry bufó, no se atrevía a levantar la vista del plato.

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

—**Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. **

El comedor entero quedó en estado de shock, cuando se recuperó todo el mundo se giró en dirección a Harry que estaba pálido y se cogía a la mesa con fuerza.

**Lleno de valor, lo veo. **

—Exactamente- exclamaron los merodeadores, también pálidos y James prosiguió- Porque es un Gryffindor.

**Tampoco la mente es mala. **

Varios profesores asintieron, no hace falta decir que Snape no estaba en ese grupo. Harry los vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras su padre murmuraba _¿Ravenclaw?_

**Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... **

James cada vez estaba más confundido _¿hufflepuff?_

**Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

—En Gryffindor- murmuró la mesa al completo, incluyendo a Minerva.

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

—Eso- dijo James ignorando las miradas indignadas de esos- Slytherin no.

—**En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? **

A Sirius le dio un ataque de tos mientras que Ron y Hermione fijaban sus intensas miradas sobre Harry.

**Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. **

—Pero mi hijo no quiere ser grande así que ponlo en Gryffindor- suplicaba James. El aludido asintió con vigor y, para su alivio vio como todos los de su alrededor se destensaban.

**No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas**

**¡GRYFFINDOR!**

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos que le hicieron comprender que el peligro había pasado así que se atrevió a mirar a sus amigos a la cara.

— ¿No me van a desheredar verdad?- les preguntó tímidamente a los merodeadores. Ellos negaron divertidos con la cabeza.

— Harry, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- le preguntó Ron sorprendido.

— Es que es Slytherin- dijo Harry.

— Eres tan tonto como Ron- le dijo Hermione dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— Ey,- se quejaron los dos.

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». **

—Niños- dijo la señora Weasley a Percy y los gemelos- no deben tratar diferente a Harry que si no no se integrará- les riñó.

—Lo sentimos- se disculparon los tres bajo la mirada atónita del gran comedor.

**Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

—Sí, pues espera a que uno te atraviese- le dijo Lia. Todo el mundo se estremeció al recordar la sensación.

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. **

Todo el mundo rió pero nadie más que el propio Dumbledore.

**Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, **

El trío cerró los puños fuertemente sobre sus varitas.

**el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura. Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, **

Esa era la mesa que ahora aplaudía entusiasmada.

**y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó:**

**¡GRYFFINDOR!**

La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió con mucha fuerza mientras los hermanos y tíos los felicitaban.

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

—**Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, **

Percy se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió tímidamente a Harry para que no se sintiera culpable.

**por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. **

Esa mesa aplaudió con fuerza bajo la sonrisa petulante del aludido.

**La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí. **

— **Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

— Gran discurso- dijo solemnemente Remus.

— ¿Si le pídeselos como favor personal que escribiera los aburridos discursos del Ministerio lo haría?- dijo Sirius poniendo ojitos.

— Por favor Dumby- terminó James- Así no tendríamos que aguantar sus bobadas.

— Me temo que eso no va a ser posible muchachos- les dijo causando una rabieta de parte de Sirius, una mala cara de James y una expresión traviesa de Remus- Señor Lupin le prohíbo que lleve a cabo lo que está pensando.

— Pero si ni siquiera sabe que estoy pensando.- protesto este con cara de angelito.

— ¿Transformar el discurso del Ministro para que haga el ridículo públicamente?- le preguntó el director sonriéndole.

— Nos conoce demasiado- se quejó Remus.

— Pues ahora que lo dices…-dijo Sirius.

— Es una idea brillante- terminó James.

—Es una idea mía ¿que esperabais?- les preguntó con soberbia Remus.

— Ustedes- gritó Minerva- dejen de mal influenciar a Remus.- El gran comedor rió.

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

—**Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

— Harry- le riñó su madre.

— Pues la verdad es que bastante Harry- intervino Dumbledore

— **¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo!** **Pero está un poco loco, sí.**

—Gracias por el halago señor Weasley- dijo sonriendo Dumbledor

—No hay de que murmuró él.

**¿Patatas, Harry?**

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

— La extraña razón Harry- le explicó James- es que ha Dumbledore le encantan.

— Si por alguna razón te castigan a su despacho tienes que llevarle muchos- intervino Sirius.- Ah, y caramelos de limón.

— Y todo quedará en una conversación casual sobre tus aventuras- terminó Remus- Y el invita a cerveza de mantequilla.- Minerva miraba a Dumbledore con ganas de estrangularlo mientras él asentía a lo que decían los tres hombres.

— Y por cierto, ¿Cuándo comemos?- preguntaron los hermanos Weasley y Sirius. El resto los ignoró.

**llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

—**Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

— **¿No puede...?**

La gente tuvo que morderse la lengua para no murmurar: _estúpido._

—**No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. **

—Que no lo intente,- dijo Frank- Seguirá siendo Nick casi decapitado hasta el fin de sus días.

**Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

— **¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

—**Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

— **¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

— No- dijeron todos los Gryffindor, el restó los veía curiosos.

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

—**Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. **

Todo el mundo reprimió una mueca de asco para que los Gryffindors no se lanzaran encima de ellos.

**Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! **

— Dime que rompisteis esa tradición.- suplicó James.

— Sí lo hicimos- le sonrieron Harrry, Ron y Hermione.

**El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin. Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

Varios rieron disimuladamente mientras Draco fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

— **¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

Las otras casas miraron inquisitoriamente a los Slytherin.

— Nadie lo sabe- contestó Theo Nott- Y si le preguntas en lugar de responder te persigue durante una semana. No es agradable, creedme.

—**Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado. Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

Los Weasley y Sirius miraron el libro con expresión torturada que hizo reír a los demás. Molly sacó de su bolsillo ocho ranas de chocolate y se las dio a su familia, Charlie y Percy les dieron un trozo a sus padrinos. Sirius miró a Remus, come chocolate oficial de los merodeadores, pero el negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia su novia con expresión de cachorrito, ella le dio un beso y luego negó con la cabeza.

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

—**Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es _muggle_. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

El chico se encogió de hombros al notar las miradas sobre él.

**Los demás rieron.**

— **¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

—**Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un _muggle_, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. **

Frank temblaba de furia y tenia la varita en la mano mientras que la expresión de Alice daba miedo. Neville en cambio estaba más feliz que nunca por la preocupación de sus padres.

**Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, **

— ¿Y tú lo permitiste?- el gritó de Frank se oyó por todo el comedor.

— No podía hacer nada- le respondió Augusta con la mirada en la mesa- ya sabes como son.

— Eso no es una excusa aceptable- gruñó enojada Alice.

— Yo vigilé escondida todos los intentos de ese tipo- les explicó- y Augusta siempre tenía la varita en la mano.

— ¿Escondida?- preguntó Alice intentando calmarse.

— Digamos que a Tío Algie no le gusta que le quiten la varita y le hagan salir la magia involuntaria- dijo sonriendo maniacamente calmando la furia de los Lomgbotton.

— Ves- le dijo Sirius al oído causando un estremecimiento por parte de Sus- Por eso me enamoré de ti.- Ella se giró y le dio un beso en toda regla haciendo silbar a los gemelos.

**pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

— Oh, eso lo compensa todo- dijo Alice irónicamente.

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

Minerva le sonrió cariñosamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa contenta, todo el comedor estaba asombrado.

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

— Snape- James prácticamente escupió el nombre mientras Remus y Sirius rompieron a reír.

— Black, Lupin- les riñó Minerva- No se rían.

— Lo lamento – dijo Remus intentando contenerse- Pero es que…

— Esa es exactamente la descripción que hacía James- terminó Sirius. Snape fulminó a James con la mirada, aunque este tampoco se quedó atrás.

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

Su madre levantó las cejas mirándole y Harry se encogió de hombros.

— **¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

—**N-nada.**

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido.**

**Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

— **¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

—**Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

— ¿Por que no me sorprende lo más mínimo?- preguntó irónicamente James.

— No quiere peleas James- dijo Lily en un tono que daba miedo.

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

—**Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. »Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. **

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

— Nos reemplazó- dijo Sirius tristemente.

— Seguro que ahora los invita a ellos a pastas cuando le van a visitar a su despacho- dijo James también dramáticamente

— Ah,- dijo Minerva sacando humo- Yo los castigo y usted los invita a merendar.- Le dijo a Dumby quién asintió antes de ponerse a reír.

—**El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

Los merodeadores y los otros bromistas bufaron, indignados.

**»Las pruebas de _quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

El trío y Neville intercambiaron una mirada. Harry, Neville y Ron miraron a sus madres con miedo.

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

— **¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

—**Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

— Señor Weasley- le dijo afablemente Dumbledore- Hay cosas de Hogwarts que no se ni yo. Y hay cosas que se pero que los alumnos no deberían saber.

— Lamento mi comentario director- se disculpó Percy con las mejillas rojas.

— **¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

— Y no entiendo por que- dijeron Dumblendore, los merodeadores y los cuatro gemelos. De muchos lugares del comedor se oyó un "Yo tampoco" pero también hubo algunos "Pues yo sí"

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

— **¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**_

_**enséñanos algo, por favor.**_

_**Aun que seamos viejos y calvos**_

_**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,**_

_**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas**_

_**con algunas materias interesantes.**_

_**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,**_

_**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.**_

_**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,**_

_**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,**_

_**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,**_

_**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**_

La gran mayoría de personas cantaban con entusiasmo mientras los demás rodaban los ojos.

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. **

También paso eso está vez pero no estuvieron solos, sus tíos los acompañaron. Los merodeadores, sin embargo fueron los primeros en terminar y cantaron tan rápido que la mayoría de palabras se confundieron.

**Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

— **¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

— A sus órdenes- exclamaron todos los alumnos y algún adulto

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

— Peeves a la vista- canturrearon los gemelos y Lee.

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

—**Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman _poltergeist_. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

— **¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

— Siempre sacan al barón- se quejó Sus.- Con lo divertido que es el viejo Pev.

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

— **¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

—**Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy**

— Demuéstrale quién manda ahijado- dijo Guideon divertido.

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. **

— Chicos- dijo Sus- tendremos que tener una gran charla con él explicándole que alumnos puede atacar y cuales no- los merodeadores asintieron.

**Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

—**Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos.**

— A nosotros si nos hace caso- dijo riendo Fabian mientras los otros bromistas asentían.

— Pero ¿Cómo?- preguntó Flich sorprendido.

— Fácil,- respondió James sonriéndole- diciéndole que si no no podrá participar en nuestras bromas- los otros rieron.

**Ya llegamos.**

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

—**¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

—**_Caput draconis _—dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

Los de las otras casas tenían la boca abierta e intentaban recordar donde quedaba esa sala.

**Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

—**Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, _Scabbers_! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

— Ojalá se le atraganten y muera- murmuró un Ron lúgubre.

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato. Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. **

Harry se tensó, sus sueños extraños no eran lo que más quería enseñarles a sus padres.

**Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino.**

— Su destino es Gryffindor turbante idiota- murmuró Sirius.

**Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvi6 cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría...**

Draco y Snape miraban a Harry confundidos.

**Se produjo un estallido de luz verde**

Harry se estremeció y su madre le agarró la mano.

**y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

— Gracias a dios- murmuró su madre.

— ¿Profesor Snape querría leer?- preguntó Dumbledore.

— Claro- dijo- **El profesor de pociones.**


	9. El profesor de pociones

— Claro- dijo- **El profesor de pociones.**

Al oír el título James frunció el ceño y Snape tragó con dificultad, aunque no le importaba mucho lo que dijera James, miró a Lily de reojo.

—**Allí, mira.**

— **¿Dónde?**

—**Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

— **¿El de gafas?**

— **¿Has visto su cara?**

— **¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

Harry bufó exasperado.

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención.**

Algunos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados mientras que otros se hacían los despistados.

**Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran.**

Lily sonrió con ternura a su hijo mientras Snape releía para sí la última frase para comprender lo que quería decir y miraba a Harry asombrado.

**porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase. En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. **

Neville y Alice palidecieron al recordar las malditas escaleras, que ellos no podían recordar por mucho que se esforzaran.

**Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, **

Los merodeadores sonrieron al recordar la puerta que la cocina era una de esas.

**y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

Los sangre-puras y los que se habían leído la historia de Hogwarts asintieron como si fuera evidente.

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors,**

— Aunque se pone muy celoso cuando le pides ayuda a otro fantasma.- dijo Charlie riendo.

— Igual que el fraile- dijo Susan mientras todos los de su casa asentían. La mayoría de los Ravenclaw y Slytherin los miraron celosos, sus fantasmas no eran, ni por asomo, tan amables.

**pero Peeves _el Duende _se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

— No puedo creer que todavía lo haga- dijo James sonriendo.

— Cierto,- afirmó Remus- ¿recordáis el día que se lo enseñamos?- Sirius suspiró.

— Que tiempos aquellos.- dijo con nostalgia haciendo reír a los demás.

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch.**

El celador se limitó a enviar una mirada envenenada a Harry y a los alumnos que asintieron junto con el libro.

**Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana.**

— Así se hace- dijo James.

— Esa es la actitud ahijado- exclamó Sirius.

— Estamos orgullosos sobrinito- dijeron los gemelos Prewett.

Remus y Molly rodaron los ojos, exasperados mientras los demás reían.

**Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.**

Los merodeadores, menos Remus, y los gemelos Prewett asintieron orgullosos.

**No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos,**

— No se atreva- dijeron Lily y Molly con un tono que hizo retroceder al celador asustado.

**hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató. Filch tenía una gata llamada _Señora Norris_, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. **

Los alumnos asintieron con odio.

— ¿Aún está viva?- preguntó Fabian con repugnancia.

— Que pena- murmuró Guideon. Los dos se ganaron una mala mirada de Filch pero ni siquiera se inmutaban.

**Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley),**

— Eso ofende- dijo Sirius.

— Que no nos llamaban los merodeadores por nada- dijo James.

— Tantas horas de la noche invertidas…- murmuró Remus negando con la cabeza.

— Ahora lo sabemos.- dijeron el trío.

— ¿Cómo?- preguntó James sorprendido.

— Travesura realizada- murmuró Harry. James palideció.

— Eso saldrá en los libros.- dijo. Los demás también palidecieron y Harry subió tres dedos de la mano.

**Y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la _Señora Norris_.**

— Recuérdame por que no lo hicimos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad- le dijo Ron a Harry.

— Teníamos que salvar el mundo mágico- le respondió el otro en susurros causando la risa de Ron.

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

— ¿No?- preguntó Dudley sorprendido.

— No, se tiene que estudiar un montón- respondió Harry exhalando un suspiro.

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout,**

Neville y los Hufflepuff sonrieron con ternura, al verlo, la profesora Sprout se sonrojó.

**y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas. **

— Mi asignatura favorita.- les dijo Neville a sus padres sonriendo.

**Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia,**

Todo el mundo, incluyendo Lily, Remus y Percy, asintió con tal convicción que las mejillas del profesor Binns dejaron de ser transparentes durante un rato a causa de su "sonrojo".

**la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. **

— Eso es cierto- murmuró el profesor Binns.- Pero ustedes no deberían saberlo.

— No hay secretos en Hogwarts- murmuró Frank divertido.

— Excepto si eres parte del trío dorado- Puntualizo Neville.

— Genial- murmuró Harry con ironía- Otro mote.

**Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico **_**el Malvado **_**y Ulrico **_**el Chiflado **_**se confundieran**.

Binns levantó una ceja, sorprendido, pero se calló al ver que todo el mundo asentía.

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio.**

Lily y el profesor intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras el gran comedor reía por la descripción.

**Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

Flitwick rió junto con el resto del comedor por su reacción.

**La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas**.

Los merodeadores bufaron, indignados mientras Minerva sonreía a Harry.

**Estricta e inteligente,**

Todos los alumnos asintieron, igual que los profesores y la gente de la orden, haciendo que Minerva se sonrojara a más no poder y esbozara una gran sonrisa, nada común en ella. Umbridge la miraba celosa.

**Les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

—**Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

Los Prewett rompieron a reír ganándose una mirada de Minerva y su hermana.

— Nosotros si pudimos volver- le dijeron- Y eso fue lo mismo que nos dijiste a principio de curso.

— Les dejé volver porque, aunque transfigurar a un pobre alumno en un cerdo no es un comportamiento aceptable- varios soltaron risitas mientras ellos hacían reverencias-, al menos demostraron haber estado atentos a la clase cuando expliqué como hacerlo.

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales.**

Esta vez fueron los merodeadores quien soltaron risitas que intentando disimular con tos, acompañados de Sus mientras los otros de su tiempo les miraban mal.

— ¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Harry curioso.

— Transformaron todas las sillas de los Slytherin en caballos salvajes- le respondió su madre. Los merodeadores acabaron por estallar a carcajadas.

— ¿Recordáis la cara de Malfoy?- preguntó Sirius secándose las lágrimas de la risa.- Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y creo que ni siquiera sabía en que estaba montando.- Frank y Lia también se pusieron a reír al recordar las caras de los Slytherin mientras que Alice sonrió divertida.

— No fue gracioso- dijo Snape- en absoluto.

— Claro que lo fue- dijo James- Y tú no te quejes, que te bajaste en un segundo no como Averey, Crabe y Goyle dios se apiade del caballo- murmuró causando una nueva tirada de carcajadas a la que incluso se unió su esposa aún con la mirada acusadora. Al cabo de un rato la lectura prosiguió.

**Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. **

— Que sorpresa- murmuraron todos asiendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

**La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

— Ey que nosotros la convertimos entera y ni siquiera nos dio una sonrisa normal.- se quejó James a su profesora favorita.

— Es que tengo muy buenas primeras impresiones señor Potter.- le respondió causando la risa de los amigos del aludido.

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. **

— ¿Casi?- preguntaron a Harry todos los alumnos de quinto hacia arriba.

— No,- respondió este- completamente.

**Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo.**

Muchos rieron, el trío dorado no.

**Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi**,

El trío evitó a tiempo un escalofrío al recordar lo que había debajo del turbante.

**Pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, **

— Otro profesor que intenta llevarse méritos por algo que no ha hecho.- murmuró Ron cansado.

**y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera. Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias _muggle _y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

— Ya te lo dije- le dijo Ron.

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

Varios aplaudieron con sorna causando el sonrojo de esos dos.

— **¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

—**Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

— Eso seguro- murmuró James con desprecio.

—**Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry**

— Oh, si ella lo hace- dijo Sus- solo que es demasiado lista para dejar que se note.- Minerva le miró con el seño fruncido pero sonriendo.

**La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

— Claro, como no trabajamos lo suficiente en clase- se quejó Semus. Todos los alumnos, incluso los Hufflepuff, asintieron mientras el profesorado los miraba divertidos.

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes. _Hedwig _no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. **

James, Sirius, Lily y Remus bajaron la cabeza tristes.

**Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry. Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

_**Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual), sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

— Muchísimas gracias Hagrid- le dijo James y Lily asintió. El semi-gigante se sonrojó.

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: **_**«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde»**_**,**** en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con **_**Hedwig**_**.** **Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces**.

James y Sirius le enviaron a Snape una mirada amenazante mientras que la de Lily fue más bien decepcionada.

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

— Más bien me detesta a mí Harry- afirmó James.

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes. Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.**

Lily se tensó y Sirius cogió la varita. James estaba mirando a Snape fijamente con una mezcla de culpa, odio, remordimientos, rabia…

—**Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

— Espero que no hagas lo que estoy pensando Snape- le dijo James furioso.

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca**

Las mujeres adultas de la sala les enviaron una mirada que hizo que temblaran los tres y Minerva les descontó cinco puntos a cada uno antes de mirar mal a su colega.

**Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez.**

Lily miró a Snape, pensando que no siempre eran tan fríos, cuando eran amigos había luz en ellos pero ya no era así. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

**Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros. **

—**Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. **

— Haber quién es el loco que le da para hablar en clase de Quejicus, quiero decir, Snape- dijo Sirius.

**Como la profesora McGonagall,** **Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo**

Todos los alumnos asintieron. Minerva se le escapó una sonrisa y Snape parecía satisfecho.

—**. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

— Lástima de lo de alcornoques- comentó Lily- Era un gran discurso hasta ese momento.- las mejillas de Snape se volvieron de tono rosado por lo que subió el libro para seguir leyendo.

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

— Como si alguien pudiese pensar que lo es- dijo Ron entre risas causando el sonrojo de Hermione mientras el gran comedor todavía soltaba risitas por el comentario.

— **¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

— Tú- gritaron los tres merodeadores. James prosiguió- ¿Quién te has creído para tratar así a mi hijo?

— Cómo… ¿Cómo te atreves?- Lily era en definitiva la más furiosa- ¡Voy a matarte!- Le chilló sacando la varita sin embargo su marido se la sacó.

— Snape- dijo con una voz que destilaba odio puro- Creo que tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas en privado.- Al instante apareció una puerta en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que todo el mundo sepa como eres Potter?- le preguntó Snape con burla a la voz.

— En absoluto, más bien creí que sería violento para los dos que se supiera porque nos odiamos en realidad- le respondió James sin apartar la mirada de Snape.

Snape asintió, la pelea de miradas estaba en empate y Lily los miraba sin entender nada. Los dos se dirigieron a la sala con la cabeza bien alta y el rostro lleno de rabia. En el comedor todo el mundo les siguió con la mirada, nadie hablaba. Snape fue el último en entrar y pegó tal portazo que todo el gran comedor se estremeció.

La sala donde estaban era amplia, roja, no había nada en la pared y con dos sillones muy cómodos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se sentó.

— ¿Que quieres, Potter?- le preguntó Snape con seriedad.

— Saber porque tratas así a Harry- le respondió James con voz calmada aunque con los puños apretados.

— Porque es arrogante, egocéntrico…- Empezó a decir Snape pero James soltó una carcajada.

— Que se parezca a mí físicamente no quiere decir que sea como yo en carácter.- le dijo con dureza- es más, tiene el carácter de Lily. A ti solía gustarte ese carácter.- le recordó.

— ¿Por eso me has hecho venir, por recordarme que te eligió a ti?- le gruñó Snape completamente furioso y con amargura en la voz.

— No, te he hecho venir para saber si tratas mal a Harry por su parecido físico conmigo o porque es la prueba de que la mujer que ambos amamos me eligió a mí- le resumió James con seriedad.

— Yo no dejo que eso me influya…- empezó a decir Snape.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que Harry sea egocéntrico cuando se ha pasado la infancia durmiendo en una alacena?- le preguntó James gritando- Ya lo has leído y le has oído, no soporta esa fama porque le recuerda nuestra muerte, la mía y la de Lily.- Le recordó con furia.

— No se ni para que he venido a hablar contigo.- dijo Snape caminando hacia la puerta.

— Creí que Lily te importaba un poco. Ya veo que no.- le dijo James. Snape giró sobre sus talones, tenía la cara desfigurada por la rabia y su archienemigo supo enseguida que había cruzado la línea.

—¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó- Sabes la de veces que he salvado la vida de tu hijo por ella. No tienes ni idea de lo que... No tienes ningún derecho a…- le costaba estructurar una frase de la furia que sentía.- Estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ese niño aunque no lo soporte solo porque Lily murió para salvarle. Pero no esperes que me agrade ver el cuerpo de mi peor enemigo con los ojos de la única mujer que he amado.- parecía que las palabras salían solas y en contra de su voluntad, estaba furioso.- ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú?- le preguntó con amargura.- No vuelvas a cuestionar nunca más mi amor por Lily sin tener una mínima idea de lo que he llegado a hacer Potter.- le dijo y salió de la sala con la cabeza bien alta.

James le siguió justo después con la misma altivez de la que hacía gala su enemigo y ignoró las miradas interrogantes de su circulo de amistades. Se sentó justo cunado Snape empezó a leer de nuevo.

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él**.

— Obviamente- comentó Lily entre dientes- Es una poción que ni siquiera se aprende en primero.

**La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

— Cuando no- murmuró todo el mundo causando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Hermione.

—**No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

— Es la única sonrisa que te sabes ¿No Quejicus?- le preguntó Sirius iracundo, este no se molestó en contestar.

Harry miraba a su padre, igual que todo el gran comedor, este parecía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no maldecir o insultar a Snape mientras que este parecía estar sorprendido al notarlo.

—**Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

Y se ganó una mala mirada de Minerva y de Molly, de esas que asustan.

—**Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

— Asqueroso…- empezó Sirius pero Remus lo cortó.

— Canuto, Cornamenta ya lo está pasando suficientemente mal como para que tú se lo pongas más difícil.- le cortó.

— No soporto que se desquite con Harry- dijo James contestando a la muda pregunta que había en los ojos de su hermano.- Pero lo que le hace no es ni la milésima parte de lo que le hacíamos nosotros- muchos le miraron asombrados- Y además cada vez que voy a hechizarlo me pasa por la cabeza una pregunta y una imagen.- dijo intercambiando una mirada con Snape, este comprendió al acto que la pregunta era la que él le había hecho antes y la imagen un chico como él cuando era pequeño pero con los ojos de Lily, casi sonrió con la imagen. Casi.- Pero si vuelve a hacerle algo a partir de ahora- le advirtió- lo mataré.

— No te preocupes Potter.- le dijo Snape con desdén.- Dejaré a tu hijo en paz.- la gente miraba con los ojos abiertos el intercambio, sobretodo Lily.

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran,**

Varios soltaron risitas mientras ella se sonrojaba, aún así Snape recibió varias miradas envenenadas de Minerva por lo que le hacía a su alumna favorita.

**pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—**Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

— Que se parezca a Lily de carácter no significa que también tenga por costumbre aprenderse los libros de memoria Snape- le gritó Sus enfadada. Snape ni siquiera se inmutó, trataba que la gente no notara que miraba a cierta pelirroja fuera de si que era calmada por su marido e hijo.

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_? Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

—**¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

James y Sirius se mordían, literalmente, la lengua para no decir nada, Remus estaba fuertemente agarrado a la mesa pero Lily estalló.

— ¿Se puede saber por que tratas así a Harry? Es solo un niño, por dios, y no tiene la culpa de que tú y James os fuerais maldiciendo por el castillo durante siete años.- le dijo, parecía más desesperada y decepcionada que furiosa y miró a Snape directamente a los ojos. Este no pudo soportar el contacto y bajo los ojos.

— Lo lamento- masculló entre dientes ante la mirada atónita del gran comedor, exceptuando James. Antes de que nadie pudiese

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

— Bien dicho Harry,- le felicitó James- No te dejes pisar por las serpientes.

— ¿No estabas en tregua con Snape?- le preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

— Sip, pero eso no significa que no pueda felicitar a mi niño cuando se meta con él- afirmó causando un suspiro de exasperación de Lily y una mueca de Snape.

**Unos pocos rieron.** **Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

— ¿Alguna vez los está?- preguntó Lia.

— Sí- respondió Lily cortante aunque todavía estaba mirando mal a Snape.

—**Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—.**

— No le grites- chilló Molly, no le gustaba que se metieran con la que, en su cabeza, ya era su nuera. Snape contuvo una mueca y Hermione se lo agradeció con la mirada.

**Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

—**Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

— Bahh- dijo Sirius- un punto no es nada Harry, a nosotros nos sacaban mínimo veinte cada día.- Harry sonrió a su padrino.

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. **

— ¿En serio?- preguntó Fabian- Que extraño.

**Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. **

— Vaya,- dijo Guideon- Supongo que te hiciste amigo de Lucius en esas reuniones tan divertidas de mortífagos.- Snape le envió una mala mirada pero no podía negar que tenía razón.

**En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.**

— ¿Por que no me sorprende que el hijo de Frank haga desastres en pociones?- dijo Lia riendo entre dientes. Frank y Neville se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza mientras Alice les sonreía tiernamente.

**En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

— Pobre mi niño- murmuró Alice preocupada.

— Mamá soy muy propenso a los accidentes- le dijo Neville- Así que no te preocupes por eso.- Su madre le sonrió pensando que era una suerte tener a un hijo tan encantador.

— **¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

Frank se levantó con la varita levantada y la cara completamente roja, a su lado su esposa y la madrina de su hijo hacían lo mismo.

— No permitiré que molestes a mi niño Snape- dijo con odio- Mantente apartado de él y no le vuelvas a llamar idiota, todo el mundo puede ir mal en una asignatura.

— Yo me limito a corregir a mis alumnos para evitar accidentes- le respondió fríamente Snape.

— No nos vengas con tonterías Snape- esta vez quién gritó fue Alice.- Neville es un millón de veces mejor que tú así que si te vuelves a poner con él sufrirás y mucho.

— No sería algo nuevo- le contestó todavía con voz helada antes de empezar a leer mientras dejaba a muchos descolocados por su afirmación y a Lily preocupada.

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

—**Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

—**Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

— Harry no podía saberlo Snape- le dijo Lily, él se limitó a seguir leyendo.

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

—**No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

Los Slytherin negaron con la cabeza mientras los de las otras casas asentían Snape sonrió a los de su casa y fulminó con la mirada a los otras.

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

— Mi culpa- dijo James cabizbajo.

— Y nuestra- dijeron Sirius y Remus deprimidos. A Snape le costaba cerrar la boca para continuas.

—**Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

— Cuantos más mejor- dijeron Harry y Hagrid a la vez sonriendo a Ron.

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

—**Atrás, _Fang_, atrás.**

— ¿Aún lo tienes?- le preguntó Frank ilusionado.

— Claro que sí, Frank- le contestó él sonriendo- Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que me lo regalaras.

— Ni yo que me salvaras la vida- le dijo Frank.

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta. **

—**Entrad —dijo— Atrás, _Fang_.**

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

Algunos arrugaron la nariz pero los que habían estado allí sonrieron con nostalgia.

—**Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a _Fang_, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, _Fang _era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

— Claro- dijo Sirius que había jugado con el en su forma animaga.

— Es la regla Hagrid- dijo Guideon con falsa seriedad.

— Cuando más peligroso suena el nombre más amigable será el animal- siguió su hermano.

— Pero no os recomendamos encontraros con un animal que se llame Fuffly o Tommy- terminaron los dos causando la risa del comedor, sobretodo la del trío, y el sonrojo de Hagrid.

—**Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

—**Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

— ¡¿Cómo?- gritó su madre.

— Esto mamá…- dijo Fred balbuceando causando la risa de Alicia.

— Bueno el caso es…- continuó George pálido mientras Angelina lo miraba sonriendo divertida.

— Estáis castigados- les dijo su madre enfadada.- Hasta el fin de vuestros días.

— Sí mamá- dijeron bajaron la cabeza apenados mientras Minerva la miraba con satisfacción.

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba,**

— Podéis decírmelo si no os gusta mi comida- dijo Hagrid algo triste pero afable.

— No queríamos herirte- dijeron bajando la cabeza. Hagrid les sonrió mientras hacía nota mental de aprender a cocinar mejor.

**mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. _Fang _tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica. Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

Todos los del comedor aplaudieron a Hagrid mientras este intentaba disculparse a un Filch furioso.

—**Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la _Señora Norris_, me gustaría presentársela un día a _Fang_. **

Todo el mundo asintió con los ojos brillantes mientras Filch abrazaba a su gata.

**¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo. **

Filch bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

—**Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

— **¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

Snape miró a Hagrid sorprendido y agradecido mientras este se encogió de hombros.

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

— **¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

Charlie le dedicó una sonrisa brillante mientras Hagrid se la devolvía. Mientras Sus le susurraba a Sirius: _Hábil cambio de tema, típico de Hagrid_ y este asentía sonriente a su novia.

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. **

— Obviamente- le dijo Terry sonriendo desde Ravenclaw.

**Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de _El Profeta_.**

**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**

Bill cerró los ojos horrorizado y exhaló un suspiro mientras su novia reía por lo bajo y sus hermanos negaban con la cabeza.

_**Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de**_ _**julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos. Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. «Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.**_

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de** **robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi** **cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

— Justo después- murmuró Harry para que solo lo oyeran sus dos mejores amigos.

Remus iba procesando la información de la misma forma que lo hacía Ojoloco y Dumbledore observaba curioso como Harry iba desentrañando el misterio.

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

— Seguramente- murmuró Tonks pensativa.

— Que suerte que lo sacaran a tiempo –dijo Remus en el mismo estado. Sirius y James intercambiaban una mirada al ver lo que se parecían en ese aspecto.

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

— Eso son muchas preguntas Harry- dijo Susan Bones sonriendo mientras Ernie se tensaba y miraba a Harry como si lo advirtiera.

**El trío volvió a mirarse. Ahora sabían esas respuestas y aunque todo el mundo los miraba con curiosidad, ellos no iban a decir nada. Lo averiguarían pronto.**

— Como siempre- murmuró Hagrid negando con la cabeza divertido.

— Señor Filch- dijo Dumby- ¿Quiere leer?

— Vale- gruñó él- **El duelo de medianoche.**


	10. Duelo a media noche

— Vale- gruñó él- **El duelo de medianoche.**

— HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS- gritó Lily con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones,- Explícame ahora mismo a que viene ese título.

— Esto…- empezó Harry completamente blanco- Puede que me desafiaran a uno y, ¿Qué podía hacer yo?- preguntó mirando a su padre.

— Cierto,- terció él- si te desafían a un duelo hay que aceptar.

— Están castigados los dos.- bramó Lily- Tú- señaló a Harry- por romper las reglas de la escuela y tú- señaló a James que estaba con el mismo tono de piel que su hijo- por animarle a hacerlo.

— Lils, amor- le dijo James- Soy un merodeador, obviamente apoyaré sus travesura.- le dijo sonriendo.

— Pues yo soy… ¿Cómo era?- dijo girándose hacía Sus y Sirius que estaban besándose.

— Una prefecta perfecta- respondieron los dos a la vez.

— Eso y, obviamente- dijo imitando la voz de James- lo voy a castigar.

— Hice lo que pude cachorro- le aseguró a su hijo- tendrás que lidiar con el castigo.

Harry iba a quejarse pero entonces apareció el humo violeta en el techo del gran salón y alguien montado sobre escoba bajo de él bajo la mirada atónita de los Dursley. Era un muchacho alto, ancho de espaldas y con los ojos y el pelo oscuros. El equipo de Quiddech y Percy sonrieron.

— Oliver- exclamó Katie algo roja.

— Esto… Hola Katie- dijo él sonriendo- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí y no en el entrenamiento?- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

— No tenemos ni idea capitán- exclamó Alice.

— Pero cuéntanos- dijo George.

— ¿Cómo está nuestro nazi del Quiddich preferido?- terminó Fred.

— Estúpido- dijo Oliver algo ruborizado y luego reparó en otro pelirrojo que había al lado de los gemelos.- ¿Percy, por fin recapacitaste?

— Algo tarde pero sí- le contestó él.- ¿Cómo te va en la liga?

— Bien pero extrañaba Hogwarts- le respondió.- ¿Cómo te va en el Ministerio?

— Bien pero extrañaba a mi familia- le respondió. Los gemelos observaban el intercambio con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Ah, pero ¿vosotros sois amigos?- preguntó Fred sorprendido.

— Desde primero es mi mejor amigo- le respondió Percy sonriendo.

— Ahora entiendo porque el año que te sacaste novia teníamos doble sesión de entrenamiento.- dijo George acusadoramente, Percy y Oliver se sonrieron con complicidad.

— Sí, casualmente- puso mucha énfasis en esa palabra- teníais entrenamiento cada vez que quedaba con Penny.

— No lo hubiese creído de vosotros- dijo Fred en aire ofendido y negando con la cabeza. Varios rieron. Oliver reparó en el chico que estaba sentado al lado de Percy.

— Capitán pensaba que estabas en Rumania- dijo dándole la mano a Charlie.- Está aquí reunida toda la familia Weasley por lo que veo.

— Esos son mis tíos, Fabian y Guideon Prewett, Guideon es mi padrino; este es mi mejor amigo Oliver Wood- presentó Percy.

— Pero no me dijiste que tus tíos estaban muertos- dijo un Oliver confundido- Y esos no son los padres (también muertos) de Harry ah, y ese es un asesino buscado por el ministerio y el profesor Lupin y…- Oliver estaba haciéndose un lío mental mientras observaba a su alrededor por suerte Harry acudió en su ayuda.

— Alguien del futuro envió unos libros con mi vida para salvar a personas que murieron en la guerra y de paso trajo a gente del pasado para que la conozcamos.- Oliver asintió y se sentó al lado de Percy y de Katie.

— ¿Ya habéis empezado a leer?- preguntó.

— Sí,- le aclaró Katie sonriente, como llevaba estando desde que llegó Oliver- Harry ya a llegado a Hogwarts y a quedado en Gryffindor. Esos de allí son sus tíos y primo se dedican a torturar a Harry- Oliver los miró furioso y ellos se encogieron en su lugar.

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a** **Dudley, **

Este bajo la cabeza avergonzado mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en él.

**pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy.**

El aludido y Harry se miraban con tanto odio como eran capaces de expresar en una mirada.

**Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. **

— Gracias a Dios- dijo Sirius

**O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... **

Oliver, James, Sirius y Sus aplaudieron entusiasmados creando algunas risas.

**y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de las dos casas bufaron enfadados y lanzaron una mala mirada al director.

—**Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

— Ningún Potter hace el ridículo encima de una escoba- dijo James indignado.

— ¿Es que el talento por el Quiddich es hereditario?- preguntó un Oliver muy interesado.

— Bueno los Weasley tenemos mucho talento en Quiddich- murmuró Charlie pensativo.

— ¿Por que no tienes un hijo con Katie y lo averiguas?- preguntó "inocentemente" Fred causando el sonrojo de esos dos, risitas del resto del equipo y una carcajada que Percy pudo disimular muy bien con tos.

McGonagall hizo que Filch continuara para evitar que uno de sus alumnos preferidos tuviese que contestar a tan incómoda pregunta.

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

— Evidentemente- dijo Oliver.

— Es lo mejor- le respaldó Sus

— Todavía me cuesta creer que mi ahijado llegara a Hogwarts sin saber que era el Quiddich- afirmó Sirius causando un jadeo horrorizado de Oliver que miró mal a su buscador.

— Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor- afirmó James.

—**No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron**

— No me lo creo- dijo Ginny falsamente sorprendida- Ron dijo algo "razonablemente".- los demás rieron.

— Cállate- dijo Ron ruborizado.

—**. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en _quidditch_, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

— Sí si es como su padre- afirmó Arthur con desprecio.

— No hables así de mi padre- dijo Draco furioso.

— No hables así al mío Malfoy- le gritó Ron muy enfadado.

— Señor Malfoy, señor Weasley, compórtenle- dijo McGonagall y los dos apartaron la vista enfadados mientras Arthur le sonreía tiernamente a su hijo.

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de _quidditch_**

Harry le sonrió burlonamente mientras su equipo reía por lo bajo.

**y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por **_**muggles**_**.**

— ¿En serio alguien fue tan tonto como para tragarse esa patraña?- preguntó Dean asombrado. Nadie respondió pero Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron algo rojos.

**Pero no era el único**

Todo quinto curso excepto los hijos de muggle se pusieron rojos.

**: Por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba.**

El aludido sonrió tímidamente mientras James y Lily intercambiaban una mirada pensando en lo diferente que habría sido la vida de Harry si ellos hubiesen estado vivos mientras Sirius le decía a Remus en voz baja: "_Lo mismo parecía de cornamenta ¿Recuerdas?" _ y este asentía riendo.

**Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charlie.**

— ¿No dejé bien claro que nadie podía tocar mi escoba?- gruñó este- Si me la hubieses roto probablemente abría perdido mi lugar en el equipo.- Ron bajo la cabeza avergonzado y se disculpó pero su madre salio en su defensa.

— No seas egoísta Charlie- le riñó- Además la única con derecho a reñir a alguien soy yo ¿entendido?- fue el turno de Charlie en bajar la cabeza y disculparse.

**Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de **_**quidditch**_**. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol.**

Esos dos se miraron sonrientes mientras Neville, Harry y Seamus rodaban los ojos.

**Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota,** **donde nadie podía volar.**

— Sinceramente yo tampoco le veo lo emocionante y eso que no soy una anor…- dijo Petunia pero se calló al ver la mirada de la gente de su alrededor- maga.- susurro bajito.

— Pues yo sí- terció su hijo- aunque seguro que es mejor vuestro juego- dijo mirando con ojos brillantes la foto que le había dado Collin.

— Nada suyo es mejor Dudley- le dijo su padre.

— Pero vuelan y esas pelotas tiran a los jugadores de las escobas y…- su padre le cortó con un movimiento de mano.

**Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

— ¡¿West Ham?- exclamó Dudley- Nadie puede animar a ese equipo.

— ¿Y por que no?- preguntó Dean indignado.

— Porque son unos perdedores- le aclaró Dudley- deberías animar a…

— Callaos- gritó Seamus exasperado por la afición de su mejor amigo. Este le dirigió una mala mirada a Dudley quien se la devolvió.

**Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

— Si te pareces a mí en ese aspecto- dijo Alice- tendré que estar de acuerdo con Harry.

— Mamá- le dijo Neville- yo mismo estoy de acuerdo con él.- dijo riendo por lo que Harry respiró aliviado.

**Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo.**

— Bueno- se intentó disculpar ella- es que eso no se puede aprender de los libros.- Ron rió.

— Si no lo conseguiste tú después de tragarte no se cuantos libros- le dijo y los amantes de ese deporte miraron a Hermione horrorizados.

**Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros**

Hermione sonrió a Harry mientras los que antes la miraban horrorizados ahora asentían solemnes.

**, aunque lo había intentado.**

— Antes me he mordido la lengua- dijo Sirius.- Pero Hermione mi niña eso es insultante, intentar aprender Quiddich con libros.- Todos asintieron de acuerdo con él, incluso los que no les gustaba el Quiddich.

**En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca,**

— No eran estúpidas- se defendió Hermione.

— Como mínimo eran aburridísimas- afirmo Lavander.

**Llamado **_**Quidditch a través de los tiempos**_.

— El único libro que vale la pena- afirmó Oliver.

— No, si al final sabrás leer y todo- dijo Percy sonriendo.

— Claro que se leer, ¿aprobé no?- le dijo fingiendo indignación.

— Por los pelos, amigo mío, por los pelos- le respondió haciendo reír a unos cuantos.

— Para que luego algunos digan que no te pareces en nada a los gemelos- murmuró Oliver entre dientes. Estos y Percy se miraron sonrientes mientras más personas se unían a las risas.

**Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.**

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

— Mimado- masculló Arthur entre dientes.

**Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela.**

— A lo mejor es lo mismo que le traía cada año a Frank- murmuró Remus sonriendo.

— Sería mucha casualidad- dijo Sirius- ¿Diez sickles?- dijo pasándole la mano. James rodó los ojos.

— Siempre- dijo Remus aceptándola.

**Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

Sirius se sacó del bolsillo diez piezas de plata y se las pasó a un Remus sonriente mientras James reía negando con la cabeza por la estupidez de su amigo.

— Tú ves el futuro ¿verdad?- le preguntó Sirius enojado.

— No- respondió el licántropo- Solo uso la cabeza, deberías probarlo alguna vez.- Varios rieron.

— **¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—.**

Aclarando las dudas de algunos de los del gran comedor.

**La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...**

— ¿Todavía no ponen que rayos es lo que se te ha olvidado?- preguntó Frank frustrado.

— Tal vez en el futuro- dijo Neville esperanzado.

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

— Diez puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo McGonagall enojada antes de que Alice pudiera atacar a Draco.

**Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos.**

— A por ellos hijo- dijeron Arthur y James a la vez. Molly y Lily se repetían mentalmente que ellos solo estaban ayudando a un amigo.

**En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy,**

— Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo McGonagall.

**Pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio**, **ya estaba allí.**

Ella asintió satisfecha.

— **¿Qué sucede?**

—**Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

—**Sólo la miraba **

— Ya claro- dijo Frank frunciendo el ceño.

—**dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.**

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. **

James y Sirius se acomodaron en su asiento mientras Oliver compartía una mirada con su profesora preferida y ella asentía levemente.

**Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia. Los Slytherins ya estaban allí,** **y**** también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

— Supongo que tendremos que cambiarlas ¿no señores Weasley?- preguntó el director sonriente.

— Sí Dumby- dijeron a la vez- a ser posible por saetas de fuego.- Algunos miraron al director expectantes.

— Por desgracia no disponemos del capital suficiente así que se tendrán que contentar con barredoras.- los antes mencionados se desinflaron.

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

Ella se ruborizó levemente mientras algunos reían.

—**Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? **

— A usted obviamente- dijo Susan rodando los ojos y acentuando el sonrojo de la profesora.

—**bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido. Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

Todos los amantes del juego se estremecieron y Oliver cogió su escoba más fuerte causando risitas y una mala mirada de Katie que no pasó desapercibida por Leanne.

— Teniendo celos de una escoba, amiga, estas muy mal- le susurro ganándose un pisotón de una sonrojadísima Katie.

—**Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».**

— **¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió.**

Su padre, padrino y capitán aplaudieron radiantes mientras que Remus y Lily se limitaron a sonreírle. Harry no cabía en si de nervios queriendo que llegara la escena de su entrada en el equipo.

**La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de** **Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry**

Los Ravenclaw y la señora Hooch le miraron sorprendidos. James, Oliver, Sirius y Sus se limitaron a asentir.

— Pues ahora que lo dices,- dijo Terry- es una teoría interesante. Tal vez deberíamos estudiarla.- Dijo dirigiéndose a los de su casa que asintieron.

**, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

Neville y Alice asintieron con fuerza mientras Frank lo hacía más débilmente, algunos (como James) los miraron ultrajados.

**Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

Varios rieron mientras otros miraban burlonamente a Draco que estaba contando interiormente para evitar soltar uno de sus comentarios contra Harry.

—**Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

Alice agarró con fuerza el brazo de su hijo mientras Frank palidecía, Neville les sonrió para que se tranquilizaran pero no lo logró. Miró a su abuela y a su madrina en busca de ayuda pero la primera tenía los dedos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras que la otra machacaba la mano de Sirius al agarrarse a ella. Neville exhaló un suspiro.

— **¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella...**

— Ay ay ay- murmuraba Alice asustadísima mientras Frank la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

**Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y…**

Filch hizo una pausa para coger aire pero eso era más de lo que Sus podía soportar.

— Si no sigues leyendo ya te maldeciré- le gritó haciendo que este continuara pálido.

**BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba.**

— ¿Que tipo de ruido horrible?- preguntó Alice cerca del histerismo.

— Mamá- le dijo Neville- tranquila, solo me rompí la muñeca- Alice se puso pálida pero los demás Lombottong y Sus respiraron tranquilos- No puedes preocuparte tanto cada vez que tengo un accidente porque sino te va a dar un ataque cardíaco hacia la mitad de este libro y no hay uno sino siete.

— Trataré de tranquilizarme- le respondió sonriente su madre.

**Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

— Una menos- dijo Oliver feliz.

— Sabes que con un acción la recuperarán en un momento ¿verdad?- le preguntó Katie provocando una mala cara de este que a su vez provocó muchas risas.

**La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

—**La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

—**No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir _quidditch_. Vamos, hijo.**

— No la desobedeciste ¿cierto?- le preguntó Lily a Harry con los ojos llameantes y una clara amenaza a la voz.

— ¿No fue mi culpa?- dijo Harry dudoso haciendo rodar los ojos a su padre, tío y padrino.

— No Harry, deberías inventar una excusa mejor- le retó su padre- Por ejemplo, Malfoy te obligó a subir porque…- dijo y se giró hacia Sirius para buscar ideas.

— Te robó algo y no te lo iba a devolver- sugirió este.

— Más bien- intervino Remus- le robó algo a un amigo tuyo, esto va más con tu carácter y Lily podría entenderlo.

— Es que Malfoy le robó la recordadora a Neville- intentó explicar él.

— Ves esa es una buena excusa- dijo Sirius causando algunas risas de los que sabían.

— No es una excusa- dijo Harry exasperado.

— Eso es, siempre tienes que negar que es una excusa.- dijo James causando más exasperación por parte de Harry.

— Vosotros tres- gritó Lily, haciendo palidecer a los aludidos- ¡dejen de corromper a mi niño y a todos los que les estén escuchando!

— Lo siento- murmuraron los tres con la cabeza gacha.

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía. Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

— ¿Te parece graciosa una rutura de muñeca?- preguntó peligrosamente Alice- porque si quieres yo podría…

— Alice, la comprendo perfectamente- dijo Minerva- aún así déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo, 10 puntos menos por Slytherin.

— **¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

— Mi hijo no es un gran zoquete, estúpido- siseo Frank enojadísimo.

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

— 50 puntos menos por Slytherin.

— **¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

— Gracias- le dijo Neville poniendo algo celosa a Hannah.

— Para eso están los amigos- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

**Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. —Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

— Neville no es ni ha sido nunca un gordito llorón serpiente miserable- le gritó Hannah furiosa ha Pansy que se encogió en el asiento. Neville se sonrojó y le dio las gracias con una amplia sonrisa causando el sonrojo de Hannah y algunas risitas burlonas. La lectura prosiguió después de restar veinte puntos a la casa verde y plata.

— **¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.**

— Entonces…- dijo James confundido- ¿no era una excusa?

— Era la verdad aunque tendré en cuenta tus consejos.- le respondió su hijo.

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

—**Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

— Demuéstrale quién manda cachorro- animó Sirius.

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

—**Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

— Mal- gruñeron tres mesas mientras a la otra se le restaba veinte puntos más.

— **¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.**

— Veinte puntos menos- dijo la señora Hooch- les dejé bien claro que no podían ponerse volar.

**No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

— **¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

**Harry cogió su escoba.**

— A por él Harry- animaba la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Lily se mordía la lengua para no reñirlo.

— Veinte puntos menos por eso Potter- dijo la profesora de vuelo antes de añadir- Y veinte más para defender a un amigo.- la mesa de Gryffindor sonrió.

— **¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

— En serio mi niña- dijo Sirius- eras algo repelente ¿eh?- Hermione se sonrojó mientras que Minerva le mandó tal mirada a Sirius que hizo que se callara de golpe.

**Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso**.

James y Oliver se pusieron a aplaudir mientras Sirius golpeaba la espalda de Harry entusiasmado. Lily se limitó a rodar los ojos resignándose a tener otro fanático del Quiddicht en la familia.

**Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

— Es que, para ser la primera vez lo estabas haciendo genial- le dijo él.

— Gracias- dijo Harry radiante.

— Ey- se quejó Sirius- esa no fue la primera vez que montaste en escoba.

— ¿No?- preguntó Harry interesado.

— No, te compre una de juguete cuando no tenías ni un año- dijo todo orgulloso haciendo que James y Lily le dieran las gracias.

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

— **¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

— Que lo haga que lo haga- canturreo los cuatro gemelos contentos.

—**Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

— Ohh- se burló Tonos- ¿mi pequeño primito tiene miedo de Harry?

— Yo no soy nada tuyo- le respondió este con asco- tu madre es una traidora que se casó con un sangre sucia- Al instante se vio suspendido en el aire por un tobillo mientras Remus le apuntaba con una varita completamente furioso.

— Discúlpate- le ordenó con ira.

— ¿Qué me harás sino lo hago?- dijo con burla pero preocupadísimo.

— Prefieres no saberlo, créeme- le contestó sonriendo maniáticamente. Haciendo tragar ruidosamente a Draco.

— Lo… Lo lamento- dijo con dificultad y Remus le soltó haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

— Disculpas aceptadas, gracias Remus- dijo una Tonks sonrojada hasta el pelo.

— No hay de qué Nimphadora- le contestó este y, por una vez, Tonks le pasó el haberla llamado por su nombre gracias a la sonrisa radiante que le dedicó.

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

—**Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry**

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

— Y un Malfoy no es nada sin sus guardaespaldas- se burló Arthur.

— **¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba. Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. **

— Fue una buena recordadora.- dijo Sirius secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

**Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

Todo el gran comedor se puso a aplaudir.

— Tienes que presentarte como buscador- dijo James completamente asombrado por las habilidades de su hijo.

— Jamás me presenté a una prueba papá- le aseguró Harry.

— ¿Por que?- le preguntó su padre sorprendido.

— Lo sabrás a continuación- dijo sonriente mientras Oliver le lanzaba una mirada de comprensión a Minerva.

— **¡HARRY POTTER!**

— Minie a la vista- dijeron todos los bromistas preocupados.

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

—**Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

— Más bien de preocupación señor Potter- le aseguró ella- podría haberse roto el cuello.

— Exactamente Harry.- terció Lily.

— Lo lamento- se disculpó él.

— **¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

Lily y Molly asintieron de acuerdo.

—**No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

—**Silencio, Parvati.**

—**Pero Malfoy..**

—**Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo**.

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle,**

— Aire que no duro mucho- le susurro Harry a Ron riendo.

**mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. **

— Es exasperante cuando hace eso- comentó Lee enfadado.

**Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

— Seguramente se hubiesen burlado de ti ¿no?- preguntó Lily en un tono tan decepcionado que hizo bajar la cabeza a Petunia.

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella.** **Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

— Aunque por mi no habría problema- dijo Hagrid entre las risas que había provocado el pensamiento de Harry- mejor que seas auror ¿no crees?

— Supongo- dijo Harry sonriéndole al semi gigante.

**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

—**Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

A los que no sabían de la entrada de Harry en el equipo se les desencajó la mandíbula. James se paró y fue a abrazar a Minerva, que lo miraba horrorizada, entre las risas de Sirius y Remus.

— Ves papá- dijo Harry- No tuve que hacer la prueba de acceso.

— Y señor Potter- dijo Minerva a la que James aún no había soltado- le ruego que me suelte.- James lo hizo y le agradeció unas diez veces que hubiese entrado a su hijo en el equipo antes de volver a sentarse.

**«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

— Sí- bramaron al unísono los gemelos W, Katie, Angelina y Alicia haciendo sonrojar al capitán.

— Sois unos exagerados- se quejó él

— Claro, tú solo nos hacías entrenar tres horas cuatro días de la semana- ironizó Fred.

— Lloviese, nevase, granizase o hiciera cualquier tipo de tiempo- continuo George.

— Esto sin olvidar las vueltas adicionales- siguió Angelina.

— Y las mortíferas charlas sobre tácticas que teníamos que tragarnos siempre- fue el turno de Alicia.

— Y no te olvides de la dieta especial.- Terminó Katie mientras todo el gran comedor miraba asombrado al ex capitán. Este se dirigió a su buscador.

— Harry ¿a que no era tan malo?- le dijo casi suplicante.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, para ganar se tiene que sudar.- afirmó bajo miradas de orgullo de su padre y padrino y una horrorizada de Katie.

— ¿Cuando se vaya Angelina tendré que tener a ese de capitán?- preguntó asustada. Para su desgracia Minerva asintió causando que James se inflara de orgullo. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo sentado Oliver le preguntó a Katie en susurros:

— ¿No era tan malo verdad?- Katie no pudo evitar reír al ver que cara de asustado tenía.

— Eras un maniático del Quiddich pero sino no serías nuestro Oliver y no te querríamos igual- le dijo y para si misma añadió: _Y yo no estaría enamorada de ti._

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

— Ah,- dijo George- ¿es que no está siempre así cuando no está encima de la escoba?

— Ya dejad de meterse conmigo- dijo Oliver con su tono de capitán.

—**Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.**

—**Aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

— ¿Desde cuando Pev sabe hacer eso?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

— Desde que se lo enseñamos- dijeron simplemente los gemelos P. haciendo reír a algunos y que algunos profesores y Filch les miraran mal.

— **¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora.**

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

—**Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

— Por eso es usted mi profesora preferida- dijo James.

— Hacerme la pelota no le servirá de nada señor Potter- le advirtió ella.

— En realidad es la profesora preferida oficial de los merodeadores, todos estábamos de acuerda excepto Peter de que era la mejor- explicó Sirius causando un poco de color en las mejillas de la profesora.

— También es mi preferida- dijeron todos los ocupantes de la mesa de Gryffindor de cualquier tiempo haciendo que Minerva sonriera radiante y se pusiera ya completamente roja.

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

— **¿Está segura, profesora?**

—**Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. **

— ¿Qué esperabas? es el hijo de este.- dijo Lily señalando a su marido con la cabeza con orgullo haciendo que este sonriera complacido y feliz, más cuando todos los del pasado asintieron.

**Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

—**Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

— Lo lamento capitán pero después de ser el capitán de Harry debo decir que tiene razón.- dijo Oliver sonriendo a su joven buscador.

— No es una ofensa por lo que me han contado y lo leído tienes razón- le dijo él sonriendo.

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

— **¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de _quidditch_, Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

—**Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.**

— Que sea la nimbus- susurraba su padre en voz baja como rezando.

—**Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año.**

— Cosa que hice con sumo placer- comentó este.

**Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas...**

Los de sexto para arriba de Gryffindor y Oliver miraron al libro con rabia mientras que Slytherin y Snape sonreían abiertamente.

**La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

—**Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

— ¿Ni siquiera te castigaron?- preguntó Draco enfadado.

— No, solo lograste que me entraran en el equipo- le respondió Harry sonriendo burlón causando una mueca de desprecio del rubio.

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

—**Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de**

**_quidditch_.**

— Estoy bastante más que orgulloso- afirmó este- Y era bastante más que excelente profesora.- Dijo haciendo girar los ojos a su esposa que le dio una cacheta.

—**Es una broma.**

— No, yo era muy buen cazador- dijo James ofendido.

— Era en otro lugar papá- dijo Harry con paciencia.

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

— Por primera vez- puntualizó Ginny burlona causando el sonrojo de su hermano.

— **¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

—**Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. **

— Ese es mi hijo/ahijado/buscador- dijeron James, Sirius y Oliver a la vez.

**Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.**

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

—**Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

— Esa misma tarde ya lo sabíamos todos- afirmó Terry sonriendo.

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

—**Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

— Estamos orgullosos- afirmaron sus tíos que también jugaban en esa posición.

—**Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de **_**quidditch **_**este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue,**

Se oyeron varios gruñidos, todos provinentes de la mesa de los leones.

**pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

—**Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

— ¿Cuál?- preguntó James curioso.

—**Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

James se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras que a Sirius se le cayó la varita de la mano y Remus y los gemelos P los miraban orgullosos.

— Nos ganaron chicos- dijo Remus.

— Sí- aceptó Sirius- tardamos diez días.

— Mierda- murmuró James ganándose una mala mirada de su esposa.- ¿Y vosotros Prewett?

— Dos semanas- dijeron abatidos.

— Ese fue mi primer pasillo secreto- dijo Sus nostálgica- algo importante.

Los gemelos y Lee no cabían en sí de gozo y orgullo, habían ganado a sus tíos y sus ídolos. Minerva y Molly estaban algo mosqueadas.

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. **

— Me huela a Slytherin- dijo Dean arrugando la nariz.

**Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

— Bingo- cantó Dean causando algunas risas de los nacidos de muggles.

— **¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los _muggles_?**

— En Julio- le respondió él.

—**Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry**.

— Claro, solo se mete con la gente si tiene sus guardaespaldas con él- dijo Ernie con despreció. Crabbe y Goyle se hicieron crujir los nudillos audiblemente.

— No os aconsejo eso- dijo Dudley- No se hacer magia pero seguro que se luchar mejor que vosotros.- Los dos le miraron como calculando su potencial y llegaron a la conclusión que era mejor callar.- Y gracias por las grageas.- le dijo a Ernie.

**Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

—**Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

— Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin- anunció la profesora McGonagall- ¿Sabe el daño que podría haber sufrido usted o el señor Potter?

— Es muy peligroso hacer un duelo sin saber de magia- intervino Flitwich enfadado- Se podría descontrolar un hechizo.

— Usted podría haber pedido a algún profesor que les supervisara- afirmó el profesor Snape.

—**Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

— ¡Ronald Weasley!- el gritó de Molly se oyó en todo el gran comedor.

— ¡Harry Potter!- gritó Lily demostrando que sus pulmones hacían competencia a los de Molly.

— Estáis castigados- terminaron las dos a la vez.

— Y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor estoy muy decepcionada- dijo Minerva.

**Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.**

—**Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

— ¿Y como sabía usted eso señor Malfoy?- preguntó una enfadada McGonagall. El aludido palideció.

— Oí como alguien lo decía- dijo mirando la mesa con miedo.

— Otros cinco puntos menos para su casa- graznó la profesora.

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

— **¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

— La oportunidad perfecta para humillar a Malfoy- le explicó su padrino ganándose un golpe de su novia y cuñada.

—**Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad**. **Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

— Eso sería típico de una serpiente- dijo Parvati con asco.

— ¿Quién te crees niñita?- le dijo Millicent Bulstrode.

— Alguien a quien le puedas aplicar el diminutivo muchachota- le respondió Lavander en ayuda de su amiga haciendo sonrojar a Milllicent.

— Señoritas- dijo Dumbledore- sino quieren perder puntos…- ellas callaron al instante

— **¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

— Dale una paliza a lo muggle- sugirió Remus ante la mirada atónita de todos excepto de sus amigos.

— Que triste realidad- murmuró Minerva negando con la cabeza.- El merodeador sensato corrompido- Varios rieron mientras Remus se sonrojaba.

—**La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron**.

— Buen consejo- dijo Arthur asintiendo.

— Arthur- le riñó su mujer- No animes a Ron a resolver sus conflictos con violencia.

— Cariño, sus conflictos son con un Malfoy- dijo como si así lo respondiera todo.

—**Disculpad.**

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

— ¿Usted pudo impedirlo?- preguntó Minerva con sorpresa- No, usted también no, ya perdí a Lupin…- dijo con tristeza mientras muchos reían.

— Si le sirve de consuelo- dijo Ron- lo intentó.

— **¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.**

— Esos modales- gruñó su madre pero Ron ya se estaba disculpando con Hermione.

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

—**No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

—**No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

— Weasley- fue el grito de todas las chicas mientras su hermana le golpeaba en el brazo.

—**... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

— Escúchala- le pidió (ordenó) amablemente (gritando) su madre.

—**Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.**

— Potter- Harry fue la victima de la furia de las chicas esta vez recibiendo el golpe de la hermana de su amigo.

—**Adiós —añadió Ron.**

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería).**

— Pero si le reparé la muñeca en un segundo- exclamó extrañada Pomfrey.

— Esto bueno, ya saldrá- dijo evitando el tema Neville.

**Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo** **de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la **_**Señora**__**Norris**_**, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día.**

Los merodeadores, gemelos P & W, Sus y Lee lo miraron ofendidos mientras que el profesorado, Hermione y Lily asentían.

**Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

Todo Gryffindor asintió bajo la mirada ceñuda de los profesores.

—**Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre.**

**Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

—**No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

— Bueno al menos se llevaron a alguien sensato.- dijo Lily y Minerva y Molly asintieron.

— **¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

—**Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

— Debiste decírselo- dijeron Lily, Molly y Minerva.

— Pero entonces me hubiesen odiado y yo quería que fueran mis amigos- repuso Hermione con seriedad ganándose miradas de ternura de esas tres y de sus mejores amigos.

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

— Lo lamento- se disculparon Harry y Hermione casi a la vez y luego se sonrieron con complicidad.

—**Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero. Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

Varios rompieron a reír a carcajadas en excepción de los que se sentaban cerca de Hermione que miraban con miedo la mirada que le estaba lanzando esta a Harry por el pensamiento y a Ron por haberse reído.

—**No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

—**Vete.**

—**Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron.**

— Fácil, egoístas- dijo Hermione aún enfadada por el comentario de antes. La mesa de Gryffindor asintió de acuerdo con ella.

**Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la** **Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

— Pues como se haya ido a ver a Viola tienes por horas- afirmó Sirius mientras Minerva lo miraba (a él y a todos los que habían afirmado) con los ojos entrecerrados.

— **Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.**

—**Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde. No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

—**Voy con vosotros —dijo.**

— Nuestra primera aventura chicos- les dijo en un susurro esta vez.

—**No lo harás.**

— **¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.**

—**Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.**

— Ron- exclamó una horrorizada señora Weasley.

— Algo de razón tenía- le defendió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—**. **He oído algo.**

— ¿Qué?- preguntaron unas ansiosas Molly y Lily mientras sus maridos las abrazaban para reconfortarlas.

**Era una especie de respiración.**

— **¿La _Señora Norris_? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

**No era la _Señora Norris_. Era Neville. **

— ¡¿Qué?- preguntó Alice espantada.

**Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

— **¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

Varios rieron mientras Alice le pegó un golpe a Frank.

— Le pasaste tu espantosa memoria.- le riñó. Este solo rió ante la reacción de su pacífica esposa.

—**No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

— **¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry**

— Gracias por preguntar- le dijo Neville.

—**Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

—**Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

— **¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo.** **El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

Los de primero se estremecieron y miraron a Neville con simpatía.

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

—**Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.**

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios,**

Ella asintió algo ruborizada.

**pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran. Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la **_**Señora Norris**_**, pero tuvieron suerte.** **Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado.**

Harry y Ron les fulminaron con la mirada.

**Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los** **minutos pasaban.**

—**Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.**

— No me extrañaría de una serpiente- murmuró James.

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

—**Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

**Era Filch, hablando con la **_**Señora Norris**_.

— Era una trampa- dijo Remus mirando a Malfoy enojado.

— Es lo más probable.- dijo Ojoloco mirando desaprobadoramente a Malfoy- Reconozco que es buena pero no es en absoluto noble.- Malfoy bajó la vista al plató mientras todo el mundo, excepto los de su casa, lo fulminaban con la mirada.

**Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. **

— Por suerte improvisas bien, amigo- dijo Ron.

— Sino ya estaríamos bajo tierra- murmuró Hermione algo molesta por tener que depender de la improvisación.

**Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

—**Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

— **¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos.**

**Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

Los merodeadores negaron con la cabeza, ofendidos por la falta de destreza del cuarteto.

— **¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón** **de trofeos.**

— Sangre merodeadora- afirmaron estos con orgullo.

— Ese pasillo va muy bien cuando tienes prisa- dijo George- es uno de los múltiples atajos de Hogwarts.- Todos los que no sabían escuchaban asombrados.

—**Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

—**Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije.**

—**Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.**

—**Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

— Harry- exclamaron ella y su madre.

— Bueno- dijo Ron defendiendo a su mejor amigo- es que si tuviésemos que decirlo cada vez que Hermione tiene razón no haríamos otra cosa.- dijo asiendo sonrojar a la aludida y sonreír a su madre.

—**Vamos.**

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

— Definitivamente vamos a tener que hablar con Peeves- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—**Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.**

**Peeves cacareó.**

— **¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

—**No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

—**Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero** **sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

—**Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.**

— Un grandísimo error- afirmó Fabian llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—**¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA**

**DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

— **¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!**

— No teniendo a Hermone entre vosotros- afirmó Padma sonriente- Pasa a cualquier Ravenclaw en clasificaciones seguro que sabe hacer una alohomora.- Hermione se sonrojó como un tomate mientras le daba las gracias y Minerva hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

—**Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: _¡Alohomora!_**

— Lo dije- afirmó Padma sonriente.

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

— **¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

—**Di «por favor».**

— Oh,- dijo Sus- va a poner en práctica mis enseñanzas.

—**No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

—**No diré nada si no me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

—**Muy bien... _por favor_.**

— **¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si no me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!**

— Ay mi pequeño- dijo Sus enjuagándose una falsa lágrima de orgullo mientras todos reían y Filch la fulminaba con la mirada.

—**Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

—**Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos aescapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un** **minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.**

Lily, Alice y Molly se pusieron pálidas mientras sus maridos miraban angustiados el libro.

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso**.

El profesorado también palideció aumentando así la preocupación de los padres y la curiosidad de los alumnos.

**Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

— ¿Por qué?- dijo Sirius tan asustado como su mejor amigo.

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

— Salid de allí ahora mismo- ordenó una Lia pálida, parecía la única adulta de la mesa gryffindor que podía hablar.

Lily abría y cerraba la boca sin producir ningún sonido. James estaba, como Sirius, petrificado mientras que Alice temblaba como un flan y Frank le cogía la mano fuertemente para no ponerse el también a temblar y no le quitaba ojo a su hijo. Las manos de este estaban agarradas fuertemente por su madrina y su abuela. Las de Ron, en cambió, estaban agarradas por las de Charlie y Percy mientras Bill abrazaba a su novia. Los gemelos miraban a su hermano sin reaccionar. Tonks estaba abrazada al brazo de Remus y este le acariciaba el pelo inconscientemente. Petunia cogía a su hijo del brazo intentando no imaginarlo cerca de eso y este miraba a su primo con preocupación.

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

— Buena elección- murmuró Blaise Zabini mientras todos asentían de acuerdo por primera vez con una observación del Slytherin.

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos.**

Todo el mundo dejó ir un suspiro de alivio y los adultos fueron volviendo a la normalidad aunque algunos (Remus y Tonks) completamente sonrojados.

**Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

— **¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

—**No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.**

— A salvo- murmuró Molly completamente relajada por fin.

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

— **¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? **

— Eso nos preguntamos todos- dijo Lily echando chispas con los ojos que apuntaban a la mesa de los profesores.

— Sí, todos- confirmó Molly con los brazos en jarra y encarnando una ceja, a la espera de una explicación.

— Eso es demasiado peligroso- terció Alice. El profesorado sin embargo no abrió la boca.

—**dijo** **finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

Los hermanos de este soltaron una carcajada ya sin el temor de lo que le pudiera pasar.

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

— **¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

— Yo miraría mejor las cabezas- dijo James aún asustado por la suerte de su hijo.

— **¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

Varios rieron por la coincidencia entre ellos los dos Potter.

—**No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

— Muy hábil señorita Granger- la alabó Moody causando el sonrojo de esta.

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

—**Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado.**

— Estaba en estado de pánico- se defendió esta de la mirada incrédula del gran comedor.

**Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

—**No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

Los adultos miraron a Harry con admiración mientras Remus asentía satisfecho.

— Señores- dijo Dumblendore- tal vez deberíamos ir a descansa, a sido un capítulo muy intenso, mañana continuaremos.

Todos se dirigieron otra vez hacia la sala pero Neville se quedo rezagado y le hizo una seña a Hannah quién se dirigió a hablar con él.

— Esto… Yo quería disculparme por lo de mi familia- carraspeo- ya sabes, lo que dijo mi madrina- se sonrojó completamente. Hannah rió.

— No te preocupes- le dijo sonriente- Me alegró de que estés con tus padres, ya sabes… Con ellos concientes.- Le dijo nerviosamente.

— Sí, es genial- le respondió sonriente pero entonces se puso pálido- ¿Tú… Tú lo sabes?- le preguntó asustado.

— Mi tía trabaja en San Mungo- le respondió ella- Y, lo siento, no debí…- Neville negó con la cabeza.

— No importa me alegra que lo sepas- le dijo sonriente,- No me atrevía a contártelo. Bueno debo irme con mis padres- dijo y Hannah asintió resignada. De repente, Neville le besó la mejilla y se fue rápidamente muy sonrojado, aunque no tanto como Hannah.

En un rincón de la sala Oliver y Percy hablaban animadamente aunque el primero no paraba de mirar a un rincón donde Leanne y Katie hablaban animadamente aunque, la última intentaba no mirar hacia su antiguo capitán. Al final tanto Leanne como Percy soltaron un suspiró exasperado.

— Vamos, ve a hablar con ella- le dijo Percy a su amigo y antes de que este pudiera protestar fue a hablar con sus tíos.

— Katie, voy a hablar con Lee y los gemelos- dijo Leanne al ver quién se acercaba. Katie iba a seguirla pero una voz en su espalda le detuvo las piernas y el corazón.

— Hola- dijo Oliver carraspeando, _maldito acento escocés_ se quejó mentalmente Katie- ¿Cómo té va, Kates?- Le preguntó y ella hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitar ruborizarse.

— Hola Oliver- le dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa que embobo por unos minutos al capitán- Bien aunque McGonagalls quiere matarnos a base de deberes. ¿Y tú?

— Pues genial, jugar en la selección es un sueño aunque te extrañaba- dijo y al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo e intentó arreglarlo- a ti y al resto del equipo.- Katie forzó una sonrisa mientras pensaba: _¿Qué creías tonta? No eres más que una buena amiga para él, mira que hacerte ilusiones._

— Aquí también se te echaba de menos- dijo y ella misma se sorprendió de lo bien que podía controlar su voz- Ya nadie nos hace levantar a las cinco capitán.- Fue el turno de Oliver de desencantarse _Para ella no eres más que su obsesivo capitán de Quiddich, estúpido._ El deprimente pensamiento se le pasó cuando de repente Katie le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sonriendo le devolvió el abrazó y, en ese momento los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: _Tal vez no este todo perdido_. Cuando se separaron Katie notó como las mejillas le ardían y clavó su mirada en el suelo. Fue un error porqué sino habría visto como enrojecía también su capitán.

— Lo siento Oliver es solo que te he echado mucho de menos- le confesó sin levantar la vista del suelo. El corazón de Oliver dio un salto.

— Yo también te he echado de menos Kates- le dijo provocando una sonrisa en ella. Estuvieron hablando del pasado y poniéndose al día hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado solos en la sala y que era hora de irse a dormir. Se separaron resignados, en parte por el hecho de separase y en parte porque sabían que les esperaba n duro interrogatorio de sus mejores amigos.

El día siguiente amaneció, esta vez, con los Slytherin normales ya que los bromistas estuvieron de acuerdo en que hacer enfadar a Molly, Lily y Minerva otra vez en tan poco tiempo no era muy sensato. Cuando todos hubieron terminado de desayunar el director se aclaró la voz:

— ¿Señor ministro le gustaría leer?- preguntó.

— Sí,- respondió este- **Halloween **


	11. Halloween

El día siguiente amaneció, esta vez, con los Slytherin normales ya que los bromistas estuvieron de acuerdo en que hacer enfadar a Molly, Lily y Minerva otra vez en tan poco tiempo no era muy sensato. Cuando todos hubieron terminado de desayunar el director se aclaró la voz:

— ¿Señor ministro le gustaría leer?- preguntó.

— Sí,- respondió este- **Halloween **

— No parece muy peligroso- dijo la señora Weasley con desconfianza.

— Tengo la sensación que odiaré y adoraré este capítulo- dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione que asintieron.

**Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres**.

— A aguantarse hurón- dijo una Ginny muy sonriente ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre. Draco se limitó a fulminarla por la mira sabiendo que no era una buena idea atacarla frente a sus seis hermanos sobre protectores y expertos en bromas, hechizos y bastante más robustos que él. Estos miraban orgullosos a su hermanita mientras Harry le sonreía agradecido causando el rubor de esta y muchos celos en Cho.

**realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.**

— ¡Ni hablar!- gritaron las señoras Weasley y Potter a la vez mientras McGonagall asentía de acuerdo con ellas. James, Sirius, los gemelos Prewet y Remus no opinaban lo mismo, es más, el último era el único que no les estaba felicitando en secreto detrás de las dos furibundas pelirrojas. Harry y Ron se debatían entre sonreír o huir de allí así que se limitaron a tragar ruidosamente y suplicar al ministro con la mirada para que continuase.

**Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

— La piedra- murmuraron Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco para sí.

— Supongo que algo muy valioso- dijo James.

— Eso reduce mucho las opciones- ironizó Lily girando los ojos.

— También podría ser algo muy peligroso- terció Sirius.

—¿Y para que esconder y proteger algo peligroso?- le preguntó Sus.

— Para que ningún mago oscuro se haga con él- razonó este.

— ¿Entonces porqué no destruirlo y listos?- volvió a atacar Sus.

— Tal vez sea necesario para alguien- opinó Charlie.

— Entonces más que peligroso sería poderoso- terció su hermano mayor- es decir que se pueda usar para bien o para mal.

— Bill, prácticamente todo se puede usar para bien o para mal- le dijo Percy rodando los ojos.

— Señores- llamó la atención Dumby- si proseguimos tal vez lo sepamos.

—**Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

—**O las dos cosas—opinó Harry.**

— Veis- dio Sirius- Harry y Ron piensan como nosotros.

— Sí,- dijo Sus como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño- lo que tu digas cielo.- Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo una mueca provocando risas a su alrededor.

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas. Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

— Por fin alguien con sensatez- exclamó la jefa de la casa de los leones- Diez puntos por su sentido común, señor Loombottong.

— No te quiero a menos de dos quilómetros de esa cosa- dijo Alice.

— Será suficiente con que no vuelvas a entrar en esa pasillo.- le dijo su padre con seriedad Neville asintió mientras el trío lanzaban algunas miradas asustadas a algunas pelirrojas y profesoras severas preparándose para la bronca del final del libro.

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio.**

Harry y Ron se giraron tan rápidamente hacia su amiga pidiéndole perdón de mil maneras distintas y con tanta insistencia que ella terminó por romper a reír a carcajadas a las que pronto se unieron Harry y Ron, bastante aliviados. Aunque cuando todos estaban comentando lo que había pasado Hermione le susurró a Ron:

— ¿Enserio pensabais así de mí?- le preguntó intentando sonar indiferente.

— Sí Hermione- le respondió Ron bajando la cabeza- éramos unos críos estúpidos e insensibles.- Añadió.

— ¿Erais?- le preguntó Harmione en broma para que viera que no estaba enfadada y Ron rió.

Bueno, ahora ya no somos tan estúpidos pero tu ya sabes- le dijo y puso voz aguda- tengo tanta sensibilidad como un ladrillo.- Ante esto los dos y Harry que había estado escuchando se pusieron a reír.

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

La profesora McGonagall intercambió una mirada cómplice con los dos.

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas.**

— No será…- dijo James muy emocionado- ¿una escoba?- preguntó ilusionado.

**Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete. Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

**NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA **_**Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000,**_ _**pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque**_ _**también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de**_ **quidditch **_**a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento.**_

_**Profesora McGonagall**_

James se levantó y fue a dar un abrazó a la profesora que estaba roja como un tomate. Sirius no salía del shock y Remus estaba riendo a carcajadas de la reacción de sus amigos.

— Mil gracias Minie- exclamó James- Prometí que regalaría una mansión a quién le hubiese regalado la escoba así que ¿Cuál quiere? ¿Una cerca del mar, con playa propia, tres habitaciones, dos baños, comedor y cocina? ¿O prefiere…- Aquí la profesora le cortó.

— Prefiero que me suelte y se guarde sus mansiones señor Potter- le dijo severamente aunque estaba sonriendo.

— Upps lo lamento- dijo soltándola y se fue a su sitio para que la lectura pudiera proseguir.

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

— **¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—**. **Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

— Ni yo- se oyó desde distintos puntos del comedor.

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

— ¿Tienes que robar todo lo que vez niñato?- le preguntó una sulfurada Tonks. Malfoy iba a responder pero al ver la mirada de Remus pensó que era mejor callarse y se limitó a mirarla con desdén.

—**Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—.**

— En serio Cornamenta- dijo Sirius- si tú no le regalas la mansión yo le compraré una. Minie se merece un premio gordo: a metido a Harry en el equipo, le a regalado una escoba y le a dado una arma para molestar a Malfoy- dijo mientras enumeraba con los dedos.- ¿Si hacemos una colecta para comprarle un gran regalo a Minie quién se apunta?- Toda la mesa de Gryffindor levantó la mano (adultos incluidos) y también la mayoría de Ravenclaw, bastantes Hufflepuff y algunos Slytherin. La profesora sonrió encantada a los alumnos y, algo sonrojada, pidió que se continuara con la lectura.

**Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una. Ron no pudo resistirse.**

—**No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.**

—**¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? Replicó Malfoy—.** **Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

Los siete aludidos se levantaron con las varitas en alto mirando amenazantes a Malfoy. Esta vez fue Bill quién tomó la palabra.

— Mira rubito engreído- dijo con calma aparente pero lanzando dagas por los ojos- Por lo visto te gusta meterte con nuestra familia por asuntos monetarios. ¿No es así?- le preguntó Malfoy solo tragó saliva- ¿No es así?- repitió gritando. Asiendo acopio de toda la valentía que le quedaba Draco asintió- Bien pues que sepas que a nosotros no nos importa no tener dinero porqué nos tenemos a nosotros.- prosiguió- ¿Tú tienes a alguien por quién darías tú vida y que la daría por ti? ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a todo el trabajo de una vida por alguien? ¿Tienes alguien con quién compartirlo todo? ¿Qué te haga reír cuando estás triste y que te haga compañía cuando estás solo?- Draco mantuvo silencio- Me lo suponía. Cuándo puedas responder Sí sin dudar a todas mis preguntas podrás reírte de mi familia.- dicho esto se sentó seguido de sus hermanos que le miraban con orgullo al igual que su novia. Aunque no era tanto su orgullo como el que sentía su padre que les dedico una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara mientras que Molly los abrazó. Todo el gran comedor miraba con el semblante serio a esa familia e intentaba contestar las preguntas de Bill. Fudge carraspeo pidiendo la atención antes de continuar.

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy**

—**No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.**

—**A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

James y Sirius fulminaron a Draco con la mirada y este se hundió en el asiento.

—**Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

—**Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—**.

— Debió se difícil- comentó Neville.

— Sí si era como la que está poniendo ahora- dijo Luna riendo con el resto.

**Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

— Bofetada en la cara para Malfoy- comentó Sirius mirándole maliciosamente.

— No me recuerdes que le debemos la estrella del equipo a una serpiente por favor- se quejó Oliver al libro bajo las risas de sus compañeros de equipo.

**Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.**

—**Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el** **equipo...**

— No fue un premio por romper las normas- le dijeron a la vez su madre y su profesora favorita bajo la mirada incrédula suya y de Ron. Ellos se giraron hacia Hermione extrañados y esta se encogió de hombros.

— **¿A****sí que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry.**

Ahora era todo el comedor que estaba mirando a una enrojecida Hermione. Lily y Minerva le dedicaron una sonrisa de aprobación que ella les devolvió tímidamente.

—**Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.**

— ¡Harry!- exclamó su madre horrorizada mientras él se disculpaba con Hermione.

—**Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

— ¡Ronald!- fue el turno de Molly para horrorizarse y reñir a su hijo mientras se estaba disculpando.

**Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.**

Los que iban a reír se callaron de inmediato al ver la mirada de Harry y Ron.

**Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de _quidditch_, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar.**

James y Sirius se movían inquietos en sus sillas mientras Oliver le lanzaba una mirada orgullosa a Harry.

**Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.**

—**Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.**

**Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».**

Harry y su padre suspiraron, el primero extasiado y el segundo nostálgico mientras Lily los miraba negando con la cabeza divertida.

**Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de _quidditch_. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños _muggles _hacían burbujas,**

— ¿El qué?- preguntaron los sangre pura asombrados. Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

**sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto. Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.**

— Menuda escoba- exclamó James- creo que me compraré una antes de ir de vuelta al pasado.

— Si quieres comprarte una escoba- dijo Sirius- mejor que sea una saeta como esa- dijo señalando la escoba de Oliver mientras James se la miraba con adoración.

— **¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo.**

**Harry aterrizó cerca de él.**

—**Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural.**

Oliver asintió de acuerdo con el mismo.

**Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana.**

— Eso es muy poco- se quejó James.

— Ya lo sé- dijo Oliver- pero se me amotinaban si les ponía más días o más horas en el entrenamiento.

— Dímelo a mí- dijo James- una vez Canuto,-dijo señalándolo con la cabeza- mi mejor amigo, intentó tirarme al lago por la noche sólo por que puse un entrenamiento cada día de la semana previa a la final. ¿Puedes creerlo?- Oliver negó con la cabeza como si lo que hubiese dicho James tuviera toda la lógica del mundo mientras los miembros de los otros equipos les miraban horrorizados y los del suyo resignados y divertidos.

**Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.**

—**Bueno —dijo Wood—. El **_**quidditch **_**es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.**

—**Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.**

—**Esta pelota se llama **_**quaffle **_**—dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la **_**quaffle **_

Oliver aprovechó para sonreír a una de ellas en concreto algo sonrojado mientras ella le devolvió la sonrisa radiante.

**y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la _quaffle _pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

—**Los cazadores tiran la **_**quaffle **_**y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

Los hijos de muggle y media sangre ignoraron las caras de los otros así como sus preguntas.

— **¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.**

—**Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry.**

Esta respuesta aumentó las caras de frustración de los sangre-pura.

—**Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor.**

Esta vez fue Katie quién le sonrió al capitán.

**Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

—**Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la **_**quaffle**_**. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.**

—**Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto.**

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.**

— Querías dejar de hacer comparaciones con cosas muggles, por favor- dijo Theodore Nott frustrado.

— Coge muggleología- le respondió Harry. Theo murmuró algo que sonó como: apreció demasiado mi vida, pero nadie lo entendió del todo así que no preguntaron. Draco y Blaise tenían una expresión muy seria y le sonrieron amablemente provocando aún más perplejidad entre los demás.

—**Voy a enseñarte para qué son—dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las **_**bludgers**_**.**

**Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja _quaffle_. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.**

—**Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las **_**bludgers**_**.**

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire.**

— ¿Querías romperle la nariz?- le preguntó Angelina indignada.

— Claro que no- respondió Oliver.

— Pues porque no le dijiste lo que tenía que hacer antes de soltar la budger- intervino una furiosa Alicia.

— Era obvio ¿no?- dijo Oliver sorprendido.

— Dejadlo chica- dijo Katie suspirando resignada- no va a entender.- Oliver la miró sorprendido, le había dolido el comentario al ver eso ella le sonrió y Oliver se relajó un poco.

**Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las** a**rregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

— **¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y** **asegurándola con las tiras—. Las **_**bludgers **_**andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros).**

Ellos se auto aplaudieron ante el regocijo del gran comedor.

**Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las _bludgers _y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

—**Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la **_**quaffle**_**, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las **_**bludgers **_**de su equipo —resumió Harry.**

— ¿Ves?- le dijo Lily a su esposo- así se explica el Quiddich no con charlas de hora y media.- el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—**Muy bien —dijo Wood.**

—**Hum... ¿han matado las **_**bludgers **_**alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.**

— Solo mandaron al idiota de tu padre a la enfermería durante dos semanas de las cuales una se la pasó inconsciente.- dijo Lily enfadada.

— Bueno, si no hubiese pasado no habrías reconocido nunca que estabas loca por mí- le dijo James sonriendo y ella también lo hizo.

—**Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la **_**quaffle **_**o las **_**bludgers**_**...**

—**A menos que me rompan la cabeza.**

— Harry no seas pesimista- le riñó su padrino- Los gemelos ya lo evitarán.

— Sirius, iba a primero- le contestó Harry.

— Ya- dijo Ron- y ahora no eres pesimista ¿verdad?- dijo riéndose con Hermione. Harry le pegó un cachete antes de reanudar la lectura.

—**Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las **_**bludgers**_**. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de **_**bludgers **_**humanos.**

— Por desgracia- murmuraron a la vez Minie y Molly. Los gemelos rieron junto con el resto del comedor.

**Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

— La snitch- murmuró Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—**Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la **_**snitch**_**. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la **_**quaffle **_**y las **_**bludgers**_**, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. **

— No siempre- dijeron todos los que habían estado en el mundial y Oliver asintió, parecía muy decepcionado con él mismo.

— Pero eso fue una excepción- dijo Katie defendiendo a su capitán de si mismo. Este al darse cuenta le dedico una sonrisa radiante y Katie agradeció estar sentada ya que por un instante parecía que sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina.

**Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de _quidditch _sólo termina cuando se atrapa la _snitch_, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. **

— Dos meses y veintinueve días- puntualizaron a la vez James y Remus.

— Sabía que James se había aprendido de memoria Quiddich de todos los tiempos pero tu Remus- dijo Lily asombrada.

— Bueno, el Quiddich es bastante adictivo- dijo Remus- Y cuando es uno de los únicos temas de los que se habla en la habitación…

— ¿Que otros temas hablabais Rems?- le preguntó Lia curiosa. Tonks se sobresaltó al oír que le llamaba por un apodo y se asustó aún más cuando vio que él le respondía con una sonrisa radiante.

— Bromas, salidas merodeadoras, hechizar a Quejicus y clases (evidentemente solo Frank y yo)- respondió mientras James y Snape se fulminaban con la mirada.- Ah…-añadió- Y también oíamos a Sirius despotricar contra su familia, alabar a Andrómeda y babear por su sobrinita.- terminó sonriéndole a esta.

— Cierto, hasta nos trajo una foto tuya- dijo James riendo.- Foto en la que-dijo esbozando una sonrisa malvada- y siguiendo las palabras textuales de nuestro querido Lunático- este enrojeció- Se te veía muy linda.- Tonks se sonrojó (cabello incluido) y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Remus que le devolvió. El alumnado comenzaba a preguntarse que habría entre su antiguo profesor y la joven auror.

**Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir...Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

Todos negaron como si les hubieran preguntado a ellos excepto Dudley quien preguntó:

— ¿Que pasa si dos buscadores cogen la snitch a la vez?- se dirigió a su primo pero contestó Oliver.

— Las snitch están hechizadas de manera que se puede saber quién la a cogido antes.- Dudley asintió bajo la mirada atónita de su padre a quién no le gustaba que se estuviera integrando con los demás.

**Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

— No para ti- dijo Ginny sonriendo haciendo que algo brincara en el interior de Harry y que se sonrojara un poco. El sonrojo solo fue visto por su madre, que sonrió, y Cho que cerró los puños frustrada.

—**Todavía no vamos a practicar con la **_**snitch **_**—dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.**

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una **

— Excelente- dijo James que casi saltaba de orgullo. Harry sonrió encantado.

**y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. **

— Muchísimo- asintió él.

**Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

—**La copa de **_**quidditch **_**llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—**

Bajó la cabeza con tristeza y Katie le cogió la mano sin pensar y los dos sintieron como una corriente pasaba y les aceleraba el corazón. Se pusieron rojos pero ni dijeron nada ni se soltaron.

**. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charlie Weasley**.

— Y si Oliver te dice eso ya puedes estar contento porque idolatra a Charlie- afirmó Percy ganándose un golpe de su amigo.

— Harry es bastante más bueno que yo por lo que me ha contado Ron- dijo sonriéndole al aludido.

**Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

Los Prewet lo miraron ultrajados y el sonrió tímidamente.

**Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de **_**quidditch**_**, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive**.

Los Dursley, excepto Vernon, bajaron la cabeza mientras los demás les fulminaban con la mirada aunque ahora iban la mayoría contra Vernon.

**Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.**

Los profesores le dedicaron una sonrisa a Harry, todos excepto Snape. El solo le miró y cuando iba a apartar la mirada de la mesa de los leones vio como Lily le miraba con tristeza. El apartó la vista sin poder soportar la culpa que emanaba la mirada de su ex mejor amiga.

**En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.**

Todos sonrieron pero Ron tomó la mano de Hermione al recordar lo que había dicho ese día y se disculpó. Hermione le sonrió y le dio un apretón en la mano. Harry fue el único que se percató del intercambio y sonrió al ver que no se dejaban ir la mano.

**El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).**

— Gran error- dijo Seamus riendo por lo que había pasado en la clase.

— Por una vez que no tengo yo el accidente- dijo Neville también riendo.

— Soy gafe- terció Harry.

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos.**

_Ella_-pensó Ron-_yo solo estaba enfadado por que me había tocado con alguien que era mas lista que yo y que encima me gustaba. A parte de eso me sentía bien a su lado._

_Él-_pensó Hermione-_yo sólo fingía estar enfadada porque no quería que Ron se diera cuenta de que me parecía adorable. Aunque me hacía enfadar el hecho de ser repelente hasta tal punto que me despreciaba._

**La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

—**Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—.** **Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

— Mentida- gritaron los merodeadores. Remus prosiguió- Nosotros lo probamos después…

— Completamente ilusionados- puntualizó James.

— Y que decepción- Terminó Sirius- no pasó nada, ni siquiera calló una simple mosca y mucho menos un búfalo.

Todos se pusieron a reír, aunque nadie más fuerte que el profesor de encantamientos.

— Eso ríete- dijo Sirius intentando sonar ofendido.

— Ríete de haber roto las ilusiones de tres niños inocentes que solo querían que se les cayera un búfalo a la cabeza- terminó James dramáticamente.

**Era muy difícil.** **Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

Todos se pusieron a reír y muchos entendieron el intercambio que habían tenido antes Harry, Seamus y Neville.

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

— _**¡Wingardium leviosa! **_**—gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

Varios rieron pero fueron acallados por una mirada furiosa de Molly

—**Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es **_**Win-gar-diumlevi-o-sa**_**, pronuncia **_**gar **_**más claro y más largo.**

— ¿Te suena de algo canuto?- le preguntó James.

— Algo sí pero no se de qué- le contestó fulminando con la mirada a Remus.

— Es curioso, a mi también me suena- dijo Sus fulminando a Lily.

— Ey, pues si no queríais ayuda haberlo dicho- se defendió Remus intentando no ruborizarse.

— Eso- le ayudó Lily- No entiendo por que protestan, encima que les ayudamos.

— Lily- intervino Alice- agradecemos vuestra ayuda pero sería mejor si la dierais de forma menos… ¿como decirlo?

— ¿Repelente?- sugirió Lia haciendo gala de la misma sinceridad de su hija. Remus, Lily y Hermione se sonrojaron completamente junto con la mayoría de los Ravenclaw al notar las miradas de sus amigos de las otras casas.

—**Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

— Error- dijeron rabia Sirius y Sus.

— Nunca se equivocan- corroboró con frustración James.

— No es culpa nuestra- se defendieron los tres bajo las risas del gran comedor.

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

— Lo dijimos- dijeron Sirius, James y Sus con resignación.

— Cualquier diría que es una falta que se te den bien las clases- murmuró Remus bastante abatido.

— Solo bromean- le animó Tonks y los otros asintieron rápidamente para al ver que su amigo no estaba seguro.

— **¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

— Dinos algo nuevo- dijeron todas las personas que compartían clase con ella que se ruborizó bastante satisfecha.

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

—**No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

Ron bajó la cabeza completamente avergonzado y los gritos de su madre no ayudaron en absoluto a levantarle el ánimo. El gran comedor le miraban atónito y Hermione intentó parar los gritos de su madre.

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

— ¡Weasley!- gritó medio comedor pero por mucho que gritaran no lo hacían mas que la conciencia del aludido. Este se disculpó con Hermione quién le sonrió para quitarle importancia.

—**Creo que te ha oído.**

— **¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

— Dime que no oíste eso- le suplicó Ron a Hermione.

— Sí lo hice- le dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Y, al ver que Ron parecía a punto de agarrar la copa de plata que tenía delante para atizarse, añadió- Olvídalo, si no hubieses dicho eso no nos hubiésemos hecho amigos.- Ron no aceptó eso como excusa pero el gran comedor y su madre se callaron.

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde.**

Molly parecía a punto de gritar a Ron de nuevo pero Arthur la detuvo sabiendo que en ese momento Ron ya tenía suficiente con él mismo para reñirse y maldecirse.

**De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.**

Fue una suerte que Ron estuviera mirando el plato porque todos los amigos de Hermione y la gran mayoría de las chica (incluyendo algunas Slytherin) le estaban fulminando con la miraba.

**Ron pareció más molesto aún, **

Hermione y Molly le dedicaron una sonrisa…

**pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

Que se convirtió en una mala mirada al escuchar este párrafo.

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. **

— Siempre es impresionante- dijo James suspirando nostálgicamente.

— Sí impresiona mucho,- dijo Lily- sobretodo cuando "alguien"- remarcó esa palabra- hechiza los murciélagos para que ataquen a la gente.- James y Sirius sonrieron y Remus les miró mal.

— No me acordaba- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

— Eso no pasará a los niños que ese año hacían primero- dijo Remus- traumaron a la mayoría.- Les riñó pero ellos solo rieron bajo la mirada exasperada de este y la profesora de Transfiguración.

**El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

Los Weasley y Sirius abrieron mucho los ojos y se sobaron el estomago.

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

—**Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

— ¡¿Qué?- gritaron Alice, Lily y Molly completamente horrorizadas.

— No vayan tras él- ordenaron Arthur y James a la vez.

— No tuvimos elección- se defendió Ron y Harry asintió vigorosamente a su lado.

— Ronald Bilius Wea…- empezó al señora Wealsey pero fue interrumpida por Hermione.

— Fue culpa mía - afirmó y todos se callaron pero por la mirada que le dedicó la mayoría no le creyeron.

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

Remus y Tonks resoplaron indignados mientras sus amigos les miraban riendo.

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

— Al final encontró una excusa para usar el hechizo que le enseñamos ¿Eh Dumby?- le dijeron los Prewett. Este solo rió asintiendo.

—**Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

**Percy estaba en su elemento.**

Molly le sonrió a su hijo quién estaba algo ruborizado.

— **¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

Alice, Lia, Lily y Molly suspiraron aliviadas mientras Minie premiaba a Percy con una sonrisa y diez puntos por su liderazgo (aunque los Slytherin se quejaron de que ya no estaba en la escuela y les tuvo que dedicar una mala mirada de las suyas).

— **¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

— Buena pregunta- gruñó Ojo Loco y todo el mundo asintió. Los aurores y Remus llevaban ya rato rompiéndose la cabeza intentando buscar una solución.

—**No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween**.

— Peeves jamás haría algo así- dijo Sus ultrajada.

— Adora demasiado a Dumby- afirmaron los Prewett.

— O como mínimo le respeta- afirmaron los merodeadores.

— No le complicaría así la vida- afirmó Lee.

— Y menos sin decírnoslo- corroboraron los gemelos.

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

— **¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

— Dios mío, esta en el baño- exclamó asustada Molly y muchos se giraron a mirarla.

— **¿Qué pasa con ella?**

—**No sabe nada del trol.**

— Tenéis que avisar a un profesor- ordenó Lily gruñendo.

— Y no mentirle- añadió Minie con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Hermione.

**Ron se mordió el labio.**

—**Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

— Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba- le riñó este.

— Bueno tampoco es para tanto- se defendió Ron.

— Se nota que no eras tú el que tenía que seguirlo mientras hacia girar todos los chicos pelirrojos que veía- murmuró Oliver.

— Lo lamento Perce- dijo Ron bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa y su hermano le dio una colleja.

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

— **¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

Percy negó con la cabeza y su madre se tensó.

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. **

— Estoy ofendido, mira que confundirme con él- murmuró Percy causando algunas risas que Snape calló con una mirada glacial.

**Cruzó el pasillo y** **desapareció de la vista.**

— ¿Que hacías allí Quejicus?- preguntó James con odio.

— Nada de tu incumbencia Potter.- le respondió con el mismo tono.

— Seguramente soltó el trol y quiere robar lo que el perro guarda- dijo Sirius.

— O tal vez quiera protegerlo- terció Lily defendiendo a su ex amigo. James iba a decir algo pero Remus le cortó.

— Eso seria lo mas probable puesto que Queji… quiero decir Severus- se corrigió entre las risas de sus amigos- es aún profesor.- Aunque les dolió James y Sirius tuvieron que asentir, Snape no lo vio seguía mirando disimuladamente a Lily muy contento porque lo había defendido.

— **¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

— Buena pregunta- murmuró Tonks- probablemente por lo que ha dicho tu madre.

—**No tengo la menor idea.**

— Buena respuesta- rió Charlie.

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

—**Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, **

Varios rodaron los ojos, a que otro sitio podía ir.

**pero Ron levantó la mano.**

— Ni que estuvieras en clase- dijo Hermione riendo ganándose una mueca ofendida de este.

— **¿No sientes un olor raro?**

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia. **

— Más o menos la misma que la habitación de los gemelos- comentó Ginny ganándose una mala mirada de estos y muchas risas de los demás. Alicia y Angelina se miraron asustadas.

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos.**

— El trol- murmuró una Lily muy asustada, a su lado Molly temblaba y los demás estaban pálidos.

**Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

El gran comedor contuvo el aliento.

**Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

En este punto también James y Arthur temblaban. El primero, junto con Remus, se giraron hacia Sirius esperando un comentario del aludido para aliviar la tensión pero este parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla y miraba a su ahijado mientras su novia le abrazaba para tranquilizarlo. Harry intentaba, con sonrisas, calmar a sus amigos y Ron hacía lo mismo pero sin éxito.

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

Herrmione palideció un poco pero nadie, salvo Ron y Minie, lo notó. El primero le cogió la mano y la segunda le sonrió, entre los dos la tranquilizaron un poco.

—**La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

—**Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

La mayoría asintió sin darse cuenta de que este y Harry negaban con la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

— **¡Sí!**

— Bien hecho cachorro- dijo Sirius por encima de los aplausos pero este negó con la cabeza y pidió que se prosiguiera la lectura.

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran:**

Y los de sus madres que ya estaban relajadas des de que habían encerrado el trol.

**un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

— Un momento- dijo Remus.- Por lo dicho por el libro, han encerrado al trol al…

— Baño de las chicas- terminó una Molly pálida haciendo que todo el comedor se girara hacia Hermione.

—**Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.**

— **¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.**

— **¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.**

— Sáquenla de allí- gritó Minerva perdiendo los nervios. El director le puso la mano en el hombro pero no logró tranquilizarla.

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba?**

— Ninguna- aseguró Ron con firmeza y Hermione le sonrió.

**Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. **

— Eso es bastante comprensible- dijo Sus intentando aligerar la tensión y logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a Sirius.

**El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

— **¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

— Estúpida valentía Gryffindor- gruñó Lily casi histérica y Molly asintió con la cabeza abrazando a su hijo menor.

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione**

Algunos soltaron unos suspiros de alivio antes de volver a ponerse tensos por lo que eso significaba.

**Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

En este punto hasta Dudley quién no sabía que rayos era un trol estaba preocupado por la suerte de su primo.

— **¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal**.

— Buena frase- felicitaron unos gemelos pálidos a su hermano/sobrino.

**El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

— **¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.**

— Lo lamento- se disculpó ella.

— Cualquiera hubiese entrado en shock- le respondió un Ron muy comprensivo. Harry le sonrió de acuerdo con su amigo.

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.**

— Mierda- murmuró Percy. Los gemelos temblaban, Charlie parecía un fantasma por su palidez y Bill no estaba en mejores condiciones. Ginny apretaba su túnica con nerviosismo. Su madre le abrazaba y su padre le cogía la mano.

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido:**

— ¿Cuando no?- preguntaron sus amigos girando los ojos y Lily golpeó a James.

— Ey- se quejó este- ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

— Pasarle a nuestro hijo tu estúpido complejo de héroe- le respondió enfadada mientras los demás reían.

**corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

— Pobre varita- comentó Sirius intentando no pensar en la situación de su ahijado y provocando algunas risas que aliviaron un poco la tensión.

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida.**

Lily no respiraba y su marido no le quitaba la vista del libro. Fudge tuvo que parar para coger aire pero la mirada del padrino de Harry le hizo seguir más rápidamente.

**En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

— **¡Wingardium leviosa!**

— Es el último hechizo que yo usaría en una situación así pero puede resultar- murmuró Remus y Tonks asintió de acuerdo haciendo relajar a algunos, obviamente no a los padres de los niños.

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

— Buen trabajo señor Weasley- dijo Ojoloco antes de que nadie reaccionara y Ron se puso del color de su pelo.

— La inventiva y buena improvisación son cualidades para ser auror- dijo Kingsley ante la mirada atónita de muchos.

Ron estaba ya de color escarlata, aunque su rubor incremento aún más cuando gran parte del gran comedor se levantó para irlo a felicitar, entre ellos su familia. Ron miró a Harry sin saber que hacer y este le sonrió, por una vez el centro de atención era su amigo y no él.

**Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra. Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

— **¿Está... muerto?**

—**No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.**

— Por muy brillante que haya sido la actuación de nuestro hermanito- dijo George haciendo que Ron se volviera a sonrojar.

— Los trols tienen la cabeza más dura que Percy y ya es decir- terminó su hermano haciendo reír a muchos.

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

—**Puaj... qué asco.**

El gran comedor asintió de acuerdo con él.

**La limpió en la piel del trol. Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran.**

Molly y Lily también dieron un salto en sus asientos pero se tranquilizaron al ver que la subdirectora estaba sonriendo.

**No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape **(insertar gruñidos de Sirius y James)** y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

Remus bufó, empezaba a encontrar sospecho la actitud de ese profesor.

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. **

— Nosotros la hemos visto pero- afirmó Sirius.

— Mucho peor- corroboró James.

— Y ¿Se puede saber que hicisteis?- preguntó Lee interesado.

— Convertir a seis Slytherin en batidos- contestó con indiferencia Remus mientras el gran comedor abría los ojos como platos.

**Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

Los Gryffindor asintieron con el tristemente.

— **¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora**

**McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?**

Molly y Lily asintieron haciendo que Harry y Ron temblaran, menuda bronca les esperaba al final de los siete libros.

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. **

James y Sirius se dedicaron a fulminar con la mirada al profesor de pociones y a gruñir entre dientes.

**Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.**

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

—**Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

—**¡Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

—**Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

Sirius se atragantó con su propia saliva y le dio un ataque de tos, James y los gemelos miraban a Hermione como si no la hubiesen visto nunca y el resto no salía de su asombro. Harry, Ron y Remus reían bajito para que una Hermione roja como un tomate no les riñera.

— Acababan de salvarme la vida- se defendió ella- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.- Como si fueran un solo ser, todos los alumnos asintieron y clavaron la mirada en Fudge para que prosiguiera.

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

— Dímelo a mí- murmuró Sirius.

— ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que es una mini lunático?- le preguntó James y Hermione y el profesor se sonrieron.

—**Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron. Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

— Eso era verdad- dijo Hermione aún roja.

—**Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?**

— Lo lamento señorita Granger- dijo la profesora provocando el asombro de todos y Hermione le sonrió.

— Fue culpa mía por mentir.- repuso ella.

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que** **haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

— Si lo hiciera estarían envenenadas- repuso James mientras la mayoría reía.

— No seas cruel- le dijo su esposa y Snape la miró sorprendido y muy agradecido, Lily se limitó a sonreírle. Nadie aparte de James vio el intercambio ya que aún reían y este no dijo nada a sabiendas de lo importante que era para su esposa su ex mejor amigo.

—**Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

**Hermione se marchó. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

—**Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.**

Los Gryffindor se miraron entre ellos, podría haber sido peor pero se esperaban más puntos.

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

— **Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**

Gryffindor iba a asentir cuando habló la profesora.

— Estoy de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo- cincuenta mas para cada uno.- Gryffindor aplaudió y las otras casas miraron asombrados a la estricta profesora.

—**Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

—**Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

—**No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.**

Hermione abrazó a sus dos amigos y ellos le sonrieron.

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

—**Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.**

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se** **produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.** **Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

Varios rieron con esta última frase mientras los demás asentían.

— Bien- dijo el directo- comenzaremos un nuevo capítulo, ¿señor Word le gustaría leer?- el aludido le miró sorprendido pero asintió, se levantó de la mesa de los leones y subió a la de los profesores.

— Bueno…- empezó intentando no mirar demasiado a Katie- el título es **Quiddich-** al decir esta última palabra se le iluminaron los ojos y Katie soltó un suspiro, estaba contentísima de la elección del lector, así podría mirarlo sin que nadie le dijera nada y sin ninguna duda, ella disfrutaría mucho más de un capítulo leído con el tono escocés de su capitán.


	12. Quiddich

— Bueno…- empezó intentando no mirar demasiado a Katie- el título es **Quiddich-** al decir esta última palabra se le iluminaron los ojos y Katie soltó un suspiro, estaba contentísima de la elección del lector, así podría mirarlo sin que nadie le dijera nada y sin ninguna duda, ella disfrutaría mucho más de un capítulo leído con el tono escocés de su capitán.

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío.**

— Que extraño- exclamó Tonks rodando los ojos.

**Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de _quidditch_, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.**

Oliver leyó este trozo entre risas a las que se unió la gran parte del gran comedor el mismo Hagrid, aunque algo ruborizado.

**Iba a comenzar la temporada de _quidditch_.**

En este momento todos los fanáticos del Quiddich aplaudieron, Oliver incluido, por lo que se le cayó el libro y tuvo que recogerlo bajo risitas.

**Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.**

— El mejor partido de la temporada- exclamó James. Por una vez ambas casas estuvieron de acuerdo y se miraron desafiantes mientras las otras les fulminaban con la mirada.

**Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.**

— ¿Solo segundos?- preguntó Remus arqueando la ceja.

— Por desgracia- murmuraron todos los Gryffindor de quinto hacia arriba bajando la cabeza.

**Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. **

— Buena táctica-alabó Charlie. Oliver le sonrió encantado.

**Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado**

— Que extraño- gruñó Ojo loco.

**, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

— Es mucho mejor que te digan que serás un desastre, así no hay presión.- afirmó Alicia sonriendo.

— Pues yo prefiero que me digan que lo haré genial, me levanta el ánimo- dijo Angelina.

— Supongo que es cuestión de la persona- terció Katie.- Yo prefiero que no me digan nada.

— ¿Chicas podemos seguir?- preguntó Oliver divertido.

— Claro capitán- respondieron al unísono las tres haciendo reír a todo el comedor incluido al aludido.

**Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga.**

— Siempre lo es- afirmaron Ron y Harry al unísono haciéndola sonrojar.

**No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella,**

— Espero que no les dejaras copiar- le dijeron medio enfadadas Lily, Molly y Minie haciendo que ella negara vigorosamente con la cabeza.

**con todo el entrenamiento de _quidditch _que Wood le exigía.**

— Que era mucho- afirmó todo el equipo de Quidditch.

**La niña también le había prestado _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.**

— Es el mejor libro del mundo- afirmó Sirius con convicción y todos los fans del deporte asintieron conformes.

**Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al _quidditch_, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.**

— Así que hay un hechizo que sirve para enviar a personas al Sahara- dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente y sin apartar la vista de Snape.

— Tenemos que buscarlo- afirmó James mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo.- Y modificarlo para que envíe la persona al polo sur, la mayoría de serpientes sobreviven al calor. ¿Te nos unirás Lunático?

— Siempre- respondió sonriendo- pero creo que debemos guardar el hechizo hasta que haga algo grave.- Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron a regañadientes bajo las risas de muchos.

**Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas,**

— Gracias a dios- murmuraron sus amigos aliviados mientras ella les miraba medio ofendida medio divertida.

**desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.**

Todo Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza haciendo sonrojar a Hermione.

**El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.**

— Eso no está permitido señorita Granger- le riñó Minerva.- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.- A Snape le costó disimular una sonrisa mientras los Gryffindor miraban a la profesora con cara de corderito degollado.

**Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio.**

Los gruñidos de los merodeadores no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco la gélida mirada de Snape que los siguió.

**De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba.**

— ¿Que te pasaba?- le preguntó Lily preocupada, Snape no le contestó, él quería saber que haría cuando las pruebas le apuntasen a él.- Contéstame Se... Snape.- Ese desliz pasó desapercibido para todos excepto para James que suspiró resignado y Snape que esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. Lily iba a seguir insistiendo cuando Sirius la interrumpió:

— Vamos pelirroja,- dijo- ¿Que importa lo que paso? mientras le duela mucho- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, Snape le ignoró.

**Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido.**

— Y no lo está- gruñó Minie enfadada. Los tres bajaron la cabeza.

**Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. **

— Claro,- gruñó James- ahora buscará una excusa para regañarlos.

**Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

— Lo veis- exclamó James fulminando con la mirada al profesor.

— **¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

**Era el libro sobre _quidditch_. Harry se lo enseñó.**

— **Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

— Eso es falso- gruñó Remus para sorpresa de algunos- Es más, al igual que Lily y yo tú sacabas libros de la biblioteca para leerlos al aire libre.- le acusó.- Y no me vengas con que han cambiado el reglamento porque fui profesor hace dos años.

— Debí tener un lapsus de memoria- siseó Snape con frialdad y saliendo por la tangente.

— Claaaaro- dijeron James y Sirius.

— Señores- les riñó Dumby.

—**Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —**

— Por supuesto- murmuró Sus fulminando con la mirada a Snape.

**murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.**

—**No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.**

Sirius y Ron se miraron sonriendo mientras Snape les fulminaba con la mirada.

— Ronald Weasley- gritó Molly haciéndolo temblar- No importa lo que haga el profesor Snape, sigue siendo tu profesor así que no le hables de ese modo. Discúlpate ahora.- Ron le miró suplicante.- No me mires así jovencito y hazme caso.

— Perdón profesor- dijo o más bien escupió el muchacho. El profesor asintió en su dirección como toda contestación.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche.**

— Que extraño- dijeron todos los Gryffindor como uno sólo.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos.**

Minerva arqueó una ceja en dirección a la chica.

**Nunca los dejaba copiar («¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.**

— Bien echo señorita Granger- dijo Minie sonriendo y las madres de los dos muchachos asintieron satisfechas.

— Una Mini Lunático- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

— Sin duda alguna- corroboró James- ¿También intenta que estudies siglos antes de que empiecen los exámenes?- Harry y Ron asintieron.

— Gracias a dios tienen a alguien sensato al grupo- murmuró Molly aumentando el sonrojo de la chica y Lily asintió de acuerdo con ella.

**Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre _quidditch_, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente.**

— Debes recuperar el libro- le exigió Oliver con su tono de capitán interrumpiéndose a si mismo- los jugadores que se ponen nerviosos no duermen bien y no dan lo mejor de si en el campo.

— Lo intenté capitán- murmuró Harry y Oliver le sonrió complacido.

**¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape?**

— Porque es experto en artes oscuras, en pociones (o sea venenos), es muy rencoroso, astuto,…- enumeró Lia.

— No le importa demostrar su odio hacia algunos en su clase, tiene autoridad sobre ti y ya te tiene manía- concluyó Luna. Los alumnos de primero miraron al profesor con miedo mientras los de Slytherin lo hacían con admiración.

**Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

— Yo no lo haría- murmuraron Tonks y Alice haciendo que Ron y Hermione les miraron atónitos.

—**Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo**

Fue el turno de Tonks y Alice de mirar sorprendidas a los chicos.

**pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.**

— Cierto- afirmó James más esperanzado que convencido.

**Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada**

— ¿La sala de profesores vacía?- preguntó Fred atónito.

— Llevamos siglos esperando algo así- prosiguió George.

— Y el se lo encuentra así por casualidad- dijo Lee.

— ¡No es justo!- terminaron los tres a la vez. Los alumnos y los merodeadores rompieron a reír mientras los profesores rodaron los ojos completamente sincronizados.

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo.**

— Harry…- empezó Lily con voz aterradora pero fue interrumpida por su marido.

— Bien pensado cachorro- le felicitó sonriendo.

— Pero no te vayas de la sala sin haber tirado un par de bombas fétidas- le dijo Sirius bajo la mirada censuradora de los profesores.

**Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

— Vaya, Snape está en la sala- murmuraron los Prewet sonriendo mientras este les fulminaba con la mirada.

**Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos.**

— Entonces ¿Por qué no contestaron?- preguntó Lily sorprendida.

— Tal vez estaban ocupados- contestó Luna sin darse cuenta de los jadeos horrorizados de algunos compañeros que acababan de crear ciertas imágenes mentales perturbadoras.

**Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas.**

Ahora todos los alumnos tenían muecas de asco en sus caras mientras Snape y Filch luchaban por no sonrojarse y los merodeadores lo hacían para no romper a reír a carcajadas.

**Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre.**

Los alumnos expulsaron el aire que habían guardado en un suspiro de alivio aunque Lily y algunos Slytherin miraron con preocupación al profesor.

**Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

—**Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

— Así que sí que intentaste pasar el perro- acusó Sirius.

— Pudo haber ido allí por orden del director- le defendió Lily bajó la mirada atónita de algunos, incluyendo al profesor de pociones y a su hijo.

— Eso no tiene importancia- gruñó Hagrid- Mira que llamar al pobre cachorro "cosa maldita"- le dijo indignado mientras Charlie asentía y la mayoría los miraban entre atónitos y divertidos.

— Claro, que ocurrencias las mías- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras- llamar "cosa maldita" a un chucho que casi me arranca la pierna.- El sarcasmo del profesor no pasó desapercibido por Hagrid pero optó por hacerle una señal a Oliver.

**Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

— Su mala suerte salió a reducir, como siempre- terminó Ron sonriendo a su amigo.

— **¡POTTER!**

— Pillado- dijo Remus sonriendo a su sobrino.

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

— Sal de allí corriendo.- recomendó Tonks.

—**Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo.**

— Seguro que te lo devolverá- aseguró irónicamente Blaise Zabinni des de Slytherin. Algunos le fulminaron con la mirada pero otros rieron.

— **¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

Los merodeadores gruñeron pero se limitaron a fulminar al profesor con la mirada.

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor**.

— Eso con suerte- murmuró Lia.

— Sí, seguramente te castigaran hasta fin de siglo.- le aseguró Tonks.

**Subió corriendo la escalera.**

— **¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.**

— Como siempre- dijo Neville sonriendo y todos los Gryffindor asintieron con él.

— **¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —Terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos...** **¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí!**

— El niño tiene buena percepción- afirmó James orgulloso mientras Sirius asentía. Lily no estaba de acuerdo.

— Harry- le riñó ella- está mal acusar sin pruebas.

— Lo siento mamá- murmuró él.

— No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte- le dijo su madre- sino con tu profesor.- le dijo sin hacer caso la mirada suplicante que le mandaba su hijo ni la horrorizada de su marido y cuñado.

— Si me disculpo ahora, no tendré que hacerlo las próximas veces que le acuse ¿verdad?- preguntó y su madre asintió- Perdón- masculló entre dientes aunque su mirada daba a entender todo lo contrario.

**Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

—**No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando. **

Lily asintió mientras Sirius exclamaba: _Ingenua_

—**De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry. **

— Como siempre- bufo Hermione mientras sus amigos reían.

**Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro? **

— Buena pregunta- murmuró Ojoloco más para si mismo que para los demás y Tonks y Remus intercambiaron una mirada mientras los dos pensaban en el título del libro.

**Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza**

Este se ruborizó fuertemente mientras miraba a Hannah de reojo.

**, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de _quidditch _en pocas horas) **

— Exactamente- dijo Oliver

**pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar. **

— Con lo feo que es ya entiendo perfectamente que no puedas olvidar su rostro- dijo Sirius riendo, algunos le hicieron coro enseguida.

**La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas **

Los Weasley, Sirius y los Prewet suspiraron.

**y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de _quidditch_. **

—**Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.**

— Hazle caso- ordenaron Lily y Oliver a la vez aunque por razones distintas.

—**No quiero nada.**

— No es excusa.- le riñó Oliver- necesitas fuerza y no se puede jugar con el estomago vacío.

—**Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.**

—**No tengo hambre.**

**Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

—**Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.**

— Esto seguro que lo va a animar- murmuró Fábian sonriendo mientras Seamus se ruborizaba.

—**Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.**

— Tengo hambre- se quejó Sirius y los Weasley asintieron mientras los Prewet miraban suplicantes al director.

— Este capitulo y comemos chicos- anunció este.

**A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de _quidditch_. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que _Scabbers _había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color. **

— Wow- dijeron los que no habían estado en el partido.

— Gracias chicos- les dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente.

— Para nada- le respondieron los otros sonriendo.

**Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de _quidditch _(Slytherin jugaba de verde). Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.**

— El discurso- se quejó el equipo al completo.

—**Bueno, chicos —dijo.**

— Y chicas- intervino Angelina en el comedor, los del equipo rieron.

—**Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson. **

—**Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...**

— El grande —dijo Fred mientras Oliver rodaba los ojos.

— El que estábamos esperando —continuó George entre risas de sus compañeros de equipo.

—**El grande —dijo Fred Weasley**

—**El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.**

—**Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver — dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

Todo el gran comedor rompió a reír

—**Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar. **

**Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».**

— Tendremos entrenamiento cada día de nuestras vidas- terminó Katie.

—**Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.**

— No la necesitamos- gruñeron los gemelos.

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos. **

**La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. **

—**Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.**

Sirius rompió a reír. Al ver que todos le miraban como a un loco preguntó:

— ¿No era una broma?- Sus ojos se clavaron en la profesora- No puede ser tan ingenua como para pedir un Gryffindor contra Slytherin sin problemas.

**Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. **

Varios rieron por lo bajo mientras Percy y Oliver asentían con la cabeza con una mueca de asco en la cara al recordar a su ex compañero de curso.

**Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente. **

— ¿Así que te ayudó?- preguntó Dean sonriendo.- Me alegro, Ron tuvo una muy buena idea.

— Muchas gracias chicos- volvió a agradecer Harry mientras Molly felicitaba a su hijo menor por el gesto.

—**Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.**

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000. La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos. **

—**Y la _quaffle _es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

George fulminó a su amigo con la mirada mientras Angelina le sonreía.

— **¡JORDAN!**

— Este partido va a ser divertido- comentó Susan sonriéndole al muchacho.

—**Lo siento, profesora.**

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall. **

— No nos chafes la diversión Minie- suplicaron los Prewett.

—**Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, **

Fue el turno de Alicia para sonreír a Lee y el de Fred para fulminarlo con la mirada.

**ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle_,**

Los Gryffindor fanáticos del deporte gruñeron.

**el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la _quaffle_y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor **

Los antes mencionados soltaron todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro de alivio y aplaudieron a Oliver.

**y Gryffindor tiene la _quaffle_... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell **

Solo Percy advirtió el brillo en los ojos de Oliver aunque los demás vieron su sonrisa.

**de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a Elevarse del terreno de juego y... ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de _bludger _en la nuca... **

La preocupación con la que Oliver leía este trozo si que no pasó desapercibida por nadie y muchas chicas fulminaron a Katie con la mirada.

**La _quaffle _en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra _bludger_, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... **

— George- afirmaron los dos a la vez.

**bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, **

— Exactamente- afirmó Arthur sonriendo orgulloso.

**Y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la _quaffle_, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una _bludger_, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! **

La mesa en cuestión estalló en aplausos mientras los Slytherin bufaron.

**Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin. **

—**Venga, dejadme sitio.**

— ¡Hagrid!- exclamó Frank sonriendo.

— **¡Hagrid!**

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

Los hermanos de Ron alzaron una ceja en dirección a ellos que estaban completamente ruborizados.

—**Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente.**

— En absoluto- afirmó Sirius acordándose del partido en el que Harry perdió la nimbus.

**Todavía no hay señales de la _snitch_, ¿no? **

—**No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer. **

—**Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry. **

**Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la _snitch_. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood. **

—**Mantente apartado hasta que veas la _snitch _—le había dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo. **

— Buen plan- afirmaron Charlie y James a la vez y Oliver les sonrió.

**Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la _snitch_. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley;**

— Os prohibí jugar con reloj- gruñó Oliver dejando de un lado la lectura.- Si Harry se hubiese lanzado a perseguir vuestro reloj y la snitch hubiese aparecido al otro lado del campo hubiésemos perdido.- Los gemelos, ante la sorpresa general y, sobretodo, de Molly y Minie, bajaron la cabeza y murmuraron: _Lo siento._

**En otro, una _bludger _decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, **

Lily se puso tensa mientras su marido la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

**pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla. **

— **¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la _bludger _con furia hacia Marcus Flint. **

—**Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos _bludgers_, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la _snitch_? **

**Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la _quaffle_,**

— Estúpido- murmuró Oliver y todos los fanáticos del Quiddich asintieron (incluidos algunos Slytherin).

**demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda. Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la _snitch_... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer **

El tono de Oliver era molesto y fulminó con la mirada a sus cazadoras que se encogieron en sus asientos.

**Y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y… ¡PUM! **

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily con histérica.

— Una sucia jugada de los Slytherin.- le respondió su hijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer. **

— Falta- gritaron indignados los del pasado y los Gryffindors de quinto para bajo.

— Tarjeta roja- gritó Dudley ante la cara de asombro de algunos.

— **¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.**

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la _snitch _dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer. **

**Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

— **¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

— Eso- gritaron los nacidos de muggle, algunos mestizos y Dudley.

—**Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en _quidditch_... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja? **

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

—**Deberían cambiar las reglas. **

— Completamente de acuerdo- gruñó Lily.

**Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

**A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

— ¿Alguna vez lo es?- preguntó Leanne sonriendo. Este se sonrojó.

—**Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

— Se necesita mucha valentía para comentar eso delante de Minie- comentó Sirius con admiración.

— **¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.**

— Pero Lee tiene razón- protestó Leanne haciendo una mueca, Lee se sonrojó y Katie rió por lo bajo.

—**Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

— Te faltó repulsiva- comentó James.

— **¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

—**Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, **

— Sarcasmo aparte- dijo Susan riendo.

**así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota. Cuando Harry esquivó otra _bludger_, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. **

— ¿El que?- preguntó Lily preocupada. Pero Oliver continuó antes de que nadie le respondiese.

**Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. **

— ¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos los que no habían visto el partido.

**Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. **

James se levantó de un salto de la mesa con la varita en la mano y mirando a Snape con rábia.

— Quejicus- gruñó.- Vaya, como no pudiste tirarme a mí intentas hacerlo con Harry.

— Sí hubiese querido derivar al niño no hubiese sido tan evidente- gruñó Snape.- Con un _Confundus _o un aturdidor habría habido suficiente- expuso con calma. Eso puso más furioso a James quién intentó abalanzarse hacia Snape, por suerte Remus y Sirius le detuvieron.

— Vamos Cornamenta- le dijo Remus pacificadoramente- No debemos juzgar hasta finalizar el libro.- James fue tranquilizándose un poco hasta que finalmente se sentó.

**Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer. **

Todo el mundo le miraba preocupado y muchos les preguntaron a los que habían visto el partido que había pasado, ninguno obtuvo respuesta.

**Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

—**Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la _quaffle_... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una _bludger _le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no... **

**Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. **

— ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta?- preguntó un Sirius pálido. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

**Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose. **

—**No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid.**

— Al fin- dijo Lily algo aliviada.

**Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser... **

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano. **

Lily soltó un grito ahogado y Sirius y Remus tuvieron que coger a James otra vez antes de que este se abalanzara contra el profesor de pociones.

— **¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? — susurró Seamus. **

— Imposible- dijo Ojo loco- se necesita magia negra para hacer algo así.

—**No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000. **

— No fue un chico fue un profesor- dijo James mirando enojado a Snape.

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud. **

— **¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.**

—**Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.**

— Lo veis- gritó James.

— No juzgues papá- dijo Harry.

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse. **

— Podría estar haciendo el contra hechizo- murmuró Lily avanzándose a James, este le miró incrédulo- Al fin y al cabo es profesor James.

—**Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione. **

— **¿Qué podemos hacer?**

—**Déjamelo a mí.**

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él,**

Molly, que también estaba pálida, les sonrió a sus hijos. Muchos soltaron suspiros de alivio.

**tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor:**

Los de antes pusieron mala cara.

**cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la _quaffle _y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera. **

— Bastardo- gruñeron por lo bajo Oliver y Percy y muchos les miraron asombrados. Minie se mordió la lengua para evitar regañar a Oliver por hablar así mientras toda la atención estaba puesta en el, primero quería saber lo que pasaba con Harry.

—**Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron. Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se enencontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell **

Tonks y Remus compartieron una mirada de comprensión mientras Lily sonrió por haber encontrado a otro candidato que no fuera su exmejor amigo.

**y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras. Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. **

Los bromistas y los Gryffindors se pusieron a aplaudir a una sonrojada Hermione.

**El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido. **

Este gruñó fulminando con la mirada a la chica que se encogió en su asiento.

**Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba. **

La mirada de James sobre Snape se volvió más intensa y la de Lily se oscureció.

— **¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos. **

Harry le sonrió agradecido a su amigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa algo ruborizado por las risitas burlonas que su madre y Hannah no tardaron en acallar con al mirada.

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano. **

— No me lo creo- dijo James sonriendo por primera vez des del partido.

— **¡Tengo la _snitch_! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total. **

Los merodeadores aplaudieron encantados y pronto se les sumo la mayoria del comedor.

—**No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga — todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. **

— Envidioso- dijo Sus riendo.

**Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione. **

El trío le sonrió a Hagrid quién les devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima. **

James asintió mirando mal a su archienemigo

—**Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape? **

— Porque me odia, porque envidia a Harry y por un par de razones más que ni a mi ni a él nos conviene hacer públicas- enumeró James.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad. **

—**Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando. **

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.**

— **¿Qué sabéis de _Fluffy_? —dijo.**

— Y se confirma la teoría Hagrid- anunció Fabian.

— De quien mas podía ser un perro de tres cabezas- dijo Guideon meneando la cabeza.

— **_¿Fluffy?_**

—**Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar... **

— **¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

— No te lo dirá así por las buenas- advirtió Nott meneando la cabeza ante tal falta de astucia.

—**Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.**

—**Pero Snape trató de robarlo.**

— Eso no es seguro- gruñó Lily y los tres la miraron con miedo. Harry empezaba a preguntarse porque defendía tanto a Snape.

—**Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.**

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.**

—**Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi! **

— Así también se hace el contra hechizo- la regañó suavemente Minie.

—**Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel... **

Todos los alumnos le miraron interesados y Hagrid se hundió en el asiento abatido ignorando la sonrisa amable de Dumby.

— **¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no? **

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

— Para no hacerlo.- gruñó este.

— Creo que es la hora de comer- anunció el director.- Muchas gracias señor Wood.

Oliver volvió a su sitio mientras las mesas se llenaban de comida y aparecía un plato sucio con coles para Vernon en un rincón.

— ¿Cómo lo he hecho?- les preguntó a Percy y a Katie cuando llegó.

— Genial- respondieron a la vez y Katie continuó- Aunque ha sido un poco raro escucharte hablar de ti en tercera persona.- Oliver rió junto a ella. Y se la quedó mirando un rato.

— ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Katie preguntándose si no tendría alguna mancha en la cara.

— Pensaba en que si no hubiese habido todo esto de los libros hubiésemos perdido el contacto y es algo que no quiero en absoluto- le dijo algo ruborizado.

— No es a mí a la que le cuesta escribir cartas.- repuso medio en broma- Tranquilo Oliver, tengo pensado entrar en las arpías cuando termine así que nos hubiésemos visto igual.- le explicó.

— Sí, siempre por Quiddich- murmuró y por primera vez des de que lo conocía Katie vio que, en lugar de brillar, sus ojos se oscurecían con esas palabras.- Bueno, al final nos hemos visto así que tanto da.- Aseguró más animado y se pusieron a hablar de temas mucho más banales y divertidos, entre ellos el Quiddich.


	13. El espejo de Osed

Cuando todos teminaron de comer Dumblendore cogió el libro.

— Si no hay ninguna objeción yo leeré el siguiente- Dijo y como todos callaron prosiguió- **El espejo de Oesed**

Harry y Ron se miraron, inquietos, pensando con nerviosismo que dirian sus padres al saber sus deseos mientras que los ojos de Dumblendore brillaron divertidos.

**Se acercaba la Navidad.**

El gran comedor al completo aplaudió.

**Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. **

Varios suspiraron nostálgicos, entre ellos los merodeadores mientras que Tonks tembló un poco, unir su falta de coordinación (torpeza) con la nieve no era una buena idea.

**El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. **

Muchos rieron, Harry a carcajadas, Molly se dispuso a regañarlos pero vio que Ron había palidecido mientras que Hermione tenía una mueca de preocupación.

— ¿Creéis que se acuerda?- murmuró Ron, aún así lo oyó la gran mayoría del comedor.

— Como se va a acordar.- dijo Fred.

— Quirell murió en ese incidente de primero- continuo George. Los aurores y Remus no pasaron por alto esa información.- Además fue solo una broma que nos iba a hacer el po pobre pro profesor Qui Quirell- finalizó imitando el tartamudeo del antiguo profesor.

— No me refería a Quirell- le respondió Ron tajante- ¿Qué opinas Harry?

— Que si se acordara y supiese que fueron ellos ya estarían muertos.- Repuso Harry. Ron se relajó contrariamente con lo que pasó en el resto del comedor. Antes que nadie pudiese preguntar nada el director continuo.

**Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez. Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas.**

Varios pusieron mala cara, sobretodo Alice que le dedicó, junto con la señora Pomfrey, una mala mirada al director. Este decidió continuar antes de que le regañaran una madre y una enfermera sobreprotectoras por la salud de sus alumnos.

**Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape,**

— Todo lo que está relacionado con Snape es lo peor siempre.- dijo Sirius.

— Casi siempre- le corrigió su casi hermano mirando con adoración a Lily.

**Abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes. **

— **Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas. **

— Malfoy- gruñó James. Este se hundió en el asiento.

— No debería decirle eso a Harry- dijo Petunia- Pero el muchacho solo ha dicho la verdad aunque la culpa de eso sea mía y no de Harry.

— Tal vez tengas razón- admitió Lily- Pero decirlo es muy cruel por parte del niño.- Fulminó a este con la mirada. Por suerte para el rubio el director prosiguió.

**Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. **

— Aunque probablemente ni siquiera habían entendido lo que había dicho- apuntó Terry con una mueca de profundo desprecio. La mayoría asintió, entre ellos muchos Slytherin y, aunque Draco no lo hizo, el príncipe de las serpientes estaba completamente de acuerdo con el joven Ravenclaw.

**Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. **

— Bien hecho- dijeron a la vez Minie y Lily.

**Después del partido de _quidditch_, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. **

— Parece ser que alguien no sabe perder- se burló Oliver.

**Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo conuna gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. **

— Que gracioso- ironizó Sirius- seguro que tú lo hubiese hecho mejor ¿no? Y por supuesto no abrías caído cuando alguien- miró a Snape- cazó la escoba.- Malfoy guardó silencio a sabiendas de que si decía que sí el prófugo sería capaz de obligarlo a demostrarlo.

**Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, **

— ¿No será porque no tiene gracia?- preguntó Tonks burlona.

**Porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada. **

Dudley y Petunia bajaron la cabeza mientras Vernon Dursley les miraba furiosos.

**Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato.**

— Igualito a su padrino- comentó Frank sonriendo con nostalgia.

**Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. **

— Claro que sí- aseguró Sirius- las navidades en Hogwarts son geniales.

**Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles. **

— Fue genial- aseguró Ginny.- Hasta vi como nacía un dragón.- Harry, Ron, Hermione y Hagrid intercambiaron miradas.- ¿Verdad _Charles?.-_preguntó. Charlie hizo una mueca.

No me llames así no lo soporto.- la regañó- Soy Charlie, no Charles. Que alguien corrija el maldito libro.- pidió o más bien ordenó.

Que no te vuelva oír hablando así y en ese tono Charles.- le ordenó su madre causando risas entre el comedor y una mala cara del aludido.

**Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. **

— No suelen ponerlos allí- dijo Luna inocentemente mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

— Seguramente lo cargaba Hagrid para llevarlo al gran comedor Luna- le explicó Ginny fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

— Ah- dijo Luna- Pensaba que tal vez unos narggles traviesos lo habían cambiado de lugar.- Muchos bufaron de risa pero nadie se atrevió a soltar una carcajada por la mirada que les lanzó la pelirroja. Lia miró a Molly con agradecimiento y ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa orgullosa.

**Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo de l árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él. **

— Tenias razón Ginny- puntualizo Luna sonriendo.

—**Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, **

— Muy bien hecho Ron- le felicitó Molly hinchando el pecho de orgullo por su hijo y este se ruborizó completamente.

**metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas. **

—**No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

— **¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy**

_Fría y Gangosa_- repitió Malfoy en sus pensamientos- _ mi voz no es fría y gangosa, fría tal vez pero ¿gangosa? Potter está loco._ Este era su pensamiento mientras en su mesa la mayoría intentaba disimular la risa (las otras mesas no se preocupaban por disimularla). Draco vio que los únicos que no se estaban riendo eran Theo Nott, Blaise Zabinni y la pequeña de los Greengrass y les sonrió agradecido. Los dos primeros le devolvieron la sonrisa mientras que la última se sonrojó un poco aunque lo disimuló con indiferencia.

**llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? **

— No- contestó Arthur- simplemente que le tiene educación y un gran corazón que le lleva a ayudar a los otros.- Ron se ruborizó aunque estaba encantado de oír a su padre hablar así de él.- Aunque sin duda tú no sabrás lo que es ayudar a los demás desinteresadamente.

**Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia. **

Esta vez solo recibió malas miradas de todo el gran comedor y veinte puntos menos a manos de una Minie enojadísima.

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras. **

Los meodeadores soltaron gruñidos y los Weasley mayores felicitaron a Ron por su intento de golpear a Malfoy.

— **¡WEASLEY!**

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

—**Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia. **

— Dudo mucho que le importe- gruñó James.

—**Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos. **

— Os lo dije- dijo James molesto.

— Aun así tiene razón en que Ron no debería haber saltado- dijo Lia al ver que todos le miraban mal añadió- Quiero decir que fue injusto que no le sacara puntos a Malfoy pero estaba en su derecho de sacárselos a Ron.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción. **

—**Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé... **

— Nosotros te ayudaremos- gruñeron todos sus hermanos.

—**Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape. **

— Yo también- se oyó a distintos lugares del comedor aunque sobretodo en Gryffindor.

—**Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso. **

— Siempre lo está en estas épocas- dijo Padma suspirando y con los ojos brillantes, en la mesa de Slytherin un moreno (Blaise Zabinni) tuvo que recibir una patada de Nott para que dejara de mirarla.

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración. El salón estaba espectacular. **

— Como siempre- dijo Parvati des de Gryffindor imitando a su gemela.

**Guirnaldas de muérdago **

Remus puso mala cara cosa que sus amigos notaron.

— ¿Y esa cara Remus?- preguntó James con tono burlón- ¿Acaso te traen recuerdos?

— Tal vez de tu club de fans- sugirió Sirius y Tonks arqueó una ceja, eso ella no lo sabía.

— ¿Club de fans?- preguntó Cormac MacLaggen.- Que guay.

— Si que guay- ironizó Remus- Era muy divertido tener que huir de una panda de chicas locas que querían acorralarme bajo el muérdago.

— Bueno Remus- se sumó Lia- Al fin y al cabo tu eras el duuuulce merodeador.- James y Sirius rompieron a reír junto con los demás de su generación mientras Remus les miraba con mala cara.

— Ves como puede quererte alguien aun con tu problema- atacó Tonks.

— Tonks si hubiesen sabido mi problema hubiesen escapado corriendo en desbandada.- aseguró Remus.- Más de una vez me sentí tentado a decírselo pero eso hubiese supuesto mi fin en Hogwarts. – Los de tercero para bajo miraron con curiosidad al profesor.

**Y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas. **

— **¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.**

—**Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca. **

— No creo que consigas que vayan a la biblioteca a solo un día de las vacaciones.- dijo Sirius.

— ¿Diez sicklets?- preguntó Remus y Sirius asintió.

—**Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, **

Sirius pagó a Remus mientras todos miraron a Ron como si fuera un extraterrestre.

**obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo. **

Flitwick sonrió complacido.

— **¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis? **

— Sí- gritaron todos los alumnos y los merodeadores.

—**Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es. **

— Menuda curiosidad- murmuró Kingsley.

— Más bien menuda tenacidad- le corrigió Ojo loco- ¿Habéis pensado que vais a hacer cuando terminéis la escuela?- les preguntó- Por que en el cuerpo de aurores no hacen falta personas como vosotros.- Los tres se ruborizaron completamente, aunque no era por menos, el admirado ex auror Alastor Moody les estaba proponiendo que fueran aurores.

— Realmente nos gustaría.- dijo Ron que fue el primero en recuperar el habla.- A mi y a Harry- puntualizó- ¿Tú que dices Hermione?

— Yo estoy algo cansada de jugarme la vida a diario- contestó poniendo a Molly los pelos de punta- pensaba hacer algo más pacífica, Leyes mágicas por ejemplo.

— Una lástima- dijo el auror suspirando- Dos de tres tampoco está mal.- aseguró sonriendo a los dos muchachos. El gran comedor miraba con respeto y, en algunos casos envidia, al trío dorado.

— **¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—.**

— Como si fuera para no estarlo.- dijo Alice sonriendo.

**Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro. **

—**Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione. **

— Claro que sí- dijo Remus rodando los ojos.

—**Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado. **

Tras estas palabras el trío de oro rompió a reír pero solo algunos (Remus, Dumby, Tonks…) lo entendieron.

— **No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

— No vais a sacarle nada cuando se pone así- aseguro Fabian.

— Tal vez con dos botellas de agua de fuego.- Dejó caer Guideon ganándose varias miradas fulminantes y haciendo ruborizar al semi gigante.

— **Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron. **

— No os vais a rendir ¿eh Ron?- preguntó Bill con evidente orgullo.

— Jamás- le respondió él sonriendo.

**Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca. **

**Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? **

Este bufó exasperado y Lily y Molly miraron mal a sus hijos mientras que Sirius y James les sonreían.

**El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en _Grandes magos del siglo XX_, ni en _Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo_; tampoco figuraba en _Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna _ni en _Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería_. **

— ¿Mirasteis en todos estos libros?- preguntó Susan con los ojos como platos. Ellos solo asintieron.

**Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas... **

James y Sirius fingieron un escalofrío bajo la mirada divertida del tercer merodeador.

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. **

— Al azar y metódicamente- dijo Remus riendo- ¿Gracias a cual de los dos encontrasteis a Flamel?- preguntó curioso.

— Gracias a Neville- respondió Harry sonriendo a un asombrado moreno sentado en su mesa.

— ¿Yo?- preguntó este y sus amigos asintieron.

**Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí.**

— No está allí- aseguró el director que parecía divertirse con los intentos de sus alumnos por descubrir a Flamel.

**Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. **

— Siempre se puede falsificar- dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose una mala mirada de sus profesores y una admirada de distintos alumnos.

**Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. **

— Y no todos- dijo Dumbledore- Esos libros, en las manos equivocadas, pueden hacer mucho daño.- aseguró y todos los profesores asintieron.

— **¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?**

—**Nada —respondió Harry.**

— ¡Harry!- le riñó su padre- realmente necesitas una clase de cómo inventar excusas.

— Cierto- corroboró Sirius- ahora os echará de la biblioteca.

— ¿Los grandes merodeadores pisando la biblioteca?- preguntó Sus burlona.

— Digamos que de primero a quinto visitamos bastante la sección de transfiguración- dijo James lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Remus.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- le preguntó Lily a Remus.

— Remus ni siquiera lo sabía- se defendió Sirius- es más de haberlo sabido nos lo hubiese prohibido.- Antes de que nadie le preguntase nada el director prosiguió.

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

—**Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

— Lo dije- aseguró Sirius ante la exasperación de sus amigos.

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. **

— Eso se aprende con la práctica- aseguró Remus.

**Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. **

El gran comedor asintió de acuerdo con el trío dorado.

**Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando. Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. **

— Tu siempre tan optimista- dijo Ron medio divertido medio exasperado y Hermione asintió con él.

**Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días **

— ¿Sólo?- dijo Dean- Porque para mí pasarse quince días en la biblioteca es bastante.- Los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff le miraron rodando los ojos pero los Gryffindor, excepto Hermione, y los Slytherin, excepto Theo Nott, asintieron.

**Y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas. **

Esta les miró mal pero los que solían frecuentar la biblioteca asintieron.

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. **

Se oyeron varios suspiros de desengaño.

**Se marcharon a almorzar. **

—**Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad?**

— Esa era nuestra intención.- se defendieron los dos de la mirada que les mandó Hermione.

— **dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza. **

— Me pase todas las vacaciones esperando la lechuza.- gruñó y sus amigos rieron por lo bajo.

—**Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel **

— Seguro que dos muggles lo sabrán- ironizó Blaise Zabinni y Ron se sonrojó.

—**dijo Ron—. Preguntarles a ellos no tendrá riesgos. **

—**Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione. **

— ¿Dentistas?- preguntaron todos los sangre pura curiosos y Hermione suspiró resignada.

— Es una profesión muggle- explicó- reparan los dientes de las personas.

— Más bien torturan a las personas con la excusa que les van a reparar los dientes- puntualizó Collin pálido. Varios hijos de muggle asintieron mientras que los otros no sabían si reír o girar los ojos.

**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. **

Los dos muchachos sonrieron con nostalgia.

**Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas)**

Molly, Lily y la señora Pomfrey les miraron mal pero, por suerte para los chicos, decidieron aplazar la riña sobre la importancia de comer bien.

**y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy,**

Los dos rieron mientras Draco les fulminaba con la mirada.

**muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo. **

— Con un poco de ayuda merodeadora tampoco serían tan imposibles.- dejó caer Remus ante la mirada atónita y horrorizada de la profesora McGonagall.

— Señor Lupin- exclamó- ¿podría fingir que es el estudiante modelo que yo creía que era?

— No con estos cerca- repuso el hombre lobo señalando a sus dos mejores amigos.

**Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los _muggles_, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. **

A Dudley le brillaron los ojos.

**El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. **

— Más bien lo contrario- afirmó Ron muy contento con sus piezas.

**Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería. **

— Bueno- repuso Bill- esas piezas le obedecieron des de el primer día. No para nada me pegó una paliza.- explicó y Ron sonrió orgulloso.

**Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. **

— Pero si estaba Seamus, ¿Cómo es que teníais el dormitorio para vosotros solos?- preguntó Luna.

— Seamus me prestó el juego antes de irse- le explicó Harry y Luna asintió.

**Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo». **

Varios suspiraron al recordar el egoísmo de sus piezas.

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente,**

— Claro que sí- dijo James- Mañana tendrás regalos.

— Los tuve- dijo Harry sonriendo a Molly- pero no me los esperaba.- Todo el gran comedor fulminó con la mirada a Vernon y Petunia Dursley, el primero les devolvió la mirada agresivamente mientras que la otra miraba el plato arrepentida y musitó un "lo siento" dirigido a Harry y a Lily, Harry lo aceptó pero Lily no contestó.

**Pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. **

Las miradas se intensificaron.

**Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama. **

— **¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata. **

—**Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos! **

La gente miró con compasión al niño que vivió mientras Snape intentaba no sentir compasión por él.

— **¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, **

Varios rieron mientras Ron le sonreía a modo de disculpa a Harry.

**Volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry **

— Ventajas de tener una familia muy numerosa- dijeron todos los Weasley a la vez sonriéndose entre sí.

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». **

— Muchísimas gracias Hagrid- dijeron Lily, Harry y James a la vez.

**Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. **

Harry le sonrió a Hagrid pensando en lo útil que le fue esa flauta.

**Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza. El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota. «Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques. **

Los hijos de muggles y media sangre les fulminaron con la mirada mientras los sangrepuras estaban muy confusos.

—**Qué detalle —comentó Harry.**

— Lo decías irónicamente ¿no?- preguntó su madre toda tirante.

— Bueno- dijo Harry- era el primer regalo de Navidad que me hacían- explicó ante el asombro de todo el comedor. Sirius se levantó y le pegó un puñetazo a Vernon dejándolo asombrado y con el su puño grabado en la mejilla.

— Cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto- gruñó Sirius su mirada era oscura como la noche y cuando se sentó le desordenó el pelo a su ahijado tiernamente- Nunca más dejes que te traten así ¿Entendido?- le dijo y Harry asintió.

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

— Tenías que parecerte a tu padre en este aspecto- se quejó Molly y todos los Weasley rieron mientras Arthur miraba orgullosamente a Ron.

— **¡Qué raro! —Dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

—**Puedes quedarte con ella **

— Que amable- dijo Molly- Muchas gracias Harry.

— De nada señora Weasley- dijo Harry- Era lo mínimo.

—**dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste? **

—**Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y… oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley. **

Los Weasley sonrieron encantados y Lily le dio las gracias unas mil veces a la señora Weasley.

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. **

—**Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro. **

Algunos chicos miraron a Ron con envidia pensando en sus madres.

—**Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso. **

— Claro que sí- dijo Charlie todo orgulloso- mamá es la mejor cocinera del mundo- señaló mientras su padre, sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione asentían. Molly se ruborizó completamente y les sonrió muy contenta.

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione. Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió. Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. **

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos sonriendo mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza.

**Ron bufó. **

—**Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione**

— Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que Ron haya dejado caer una caja de dulces que le ha regalado Hermione- apuntó Ginny mientras Ron se sonrojaba.

—**. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso. **

— **¿Qué es?**

— Eso querríamos saber todos- dijo Kingsley.

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido. **

—**Es una capa invisible**

El gran comedor miró a Harry con envidia mientras todos se preguntaban quien le abría regalado eso.

—**dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela. **

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito. **

— **¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, **

Draco fulminó a Harry con la mirada, no había olvidado el incidente de tercero.

**Porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo. **

— **¡Hay una nota! —Dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota! **

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, **

Minie fulminó al director con la mirada mientras el sonreía de manera inocente.

**era desconocida para él. Decía: **

_**Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. **_

— Potter, Black, Lupin- gritó Minerva ellos sonrieron con cara de angelitos- con razón no por los cogíamos nunca.

— Aquí no dice que la tuviese ya en el colegio- dijo James.

— Además si no nos pillabais era porque teníamos al cerebro criminal más grande de Hogwarts que se encargaba de hacer desaparecer las pruebas- dijo Sirius señalando a un sonrojado Remus.

— Al tener esta información y si no me fallan los cálculos- prosiguió Minerva sin hacer caso de las quejas de los merodeadores.- Tendréis que limpiar la sala de los trofeos sin magia 32 veces y ordenar la biblioteca, también sin magia, 29 veces.

— Disculpe profesora- dijo Remus con su mejor tono de prefecto perfecto- Pero el hecho que tuviésemos una capa solo demuestra que pudimos haber hecho ciertas bromas no que las hiciéramos así que tendrá que perdonarnos si nos negamos a cumplir el castigo por falta de pruebas.-Sus amigos le miraron orgullosos, la profesora McGonagalls con horror y el resto entre divertidos y sorprendidos.

— Como siempre tiene razón- gruñó la profesora de mal talante- os levanto el castigo.- Los animagos lanzaron un gritito de alegría y felicitaron a Remus que sonreía arrogantemente.

_**es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien.**_

_**Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**_

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

—**Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

—**Nada —dijo Harry Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre? **

— Sí- dijo este orgulloso- y antes a mi padre, abuelo, bisabuelo… Es una reliquia familiar.

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más. **

— Gracias- dijeron al unísono los gemelos y Ron. Los primeros irónicamente y Ron de forma sincera.

— **¡Feliz Navidad! **

— **¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

— Seguro que se los cambiaron- afirmó Fabian.

—**El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia. **

Molly fulminó a su hijo con la mirada ya que Harry había bajado la cabeza algo triste al oír a Fred diciendo que no era de la familia.

— **¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

Molly le sonrió complacida mientras los demás Weasley asentían.

—**Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

— Supongo que fue un arrebato de preadolescencia mamá.- explicó Ron rápidamente al ver como su madre se ponía triste. Al oírlo ella sonrió.

—**No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge. **

El gran comedor rompió a reír mientras Molly y Minerva compartían una mirada resignada.

— **¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio. **

— **¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno. **

—**Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, **

— Me lo iba a poner hasta que los gemelos me obligaron- explicó él- no me gusta mucho que me rompan las gafas intentándome atar con un jersey.- terminó haciendo reír a muchos y sonreír a su madre.

**Mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo. **

Molly miró medio agradecida medio enfadada a los gemelos.

—**Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia. **

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey. **

Varios rieron mientras Molly y Percy fulminaban a los gemelos con la mirada.

**Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. **

— Deja de describir comida- gruñó Sirius.

— Acabas de comer, Sirius- le dijo Lily.

— Como ya deberías saber, querida cuñadita, yo siempre tengo hambre.- Le respondió ella mientras James, Remus y Sus suspiraban resignados y Lily rodaba los ojos.

**Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los _muggles_, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. **

— ¿Cómo eran?- preguntó Dudley intrigado.

— Lo dirán a continuación- le respondió Ernie antes que nadie y Dudley bufó, impaciente.

**Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contralmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. **

— Impresionante- exclamó un extasiado Dudley con los ojos brillantes provocando unas cuantas risitas.

**En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick. A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un _sickle _de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido. **

Esos dos se sonrojaron mientras el gran comedor los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Hubiese pagado por ver eso- aseguró Sus. Entonces Sirius dio un golpe en la mesa y le cogió una rabieta de niño pequeño.

— Siete navidades, siete navidades pase en Hogwarts y nada. Y ahora el cachorro lo ve en su primer año.- Iba refunfuñando. Sus rio y le acarició el pelo cosa que hizo que el se calmara en cinco minutos.

**Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. **

Los ojos de Dudley volvieron a brillar.

**Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la _Señora Norris_. **

Como si lo hubiese entendido esta se relamió los bigotes en los brazos de un contento señor Filch provocando escalofríos y muecas de asco por doquier.

**Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. **

— No podía ser de otra forma- exclamó un muy orgulloso Arthur- des de que le enseñé a jugar a los ocho años no a perdido más de dos partidas.- el gran comedor miró a Ron con admiración y él se ruborizó.

**Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto. **

— Ey- se quejó este, Harry iba a disculparse pero Oliver salió en su defensa.

— Vamos Percy- le dijo- reconoce que el ajedrez no está entre tus habilidades.- Percy se ruborizó y le pidió al director que continuara con la mirada.

**Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto. **

— Eso no es gracioso- dijeron a la vez Remus y Percy, el primero fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius y James mientras que el otro miraba mal a los gemelos.

— Sí que lo es- disintieron los otros quatro al unísono.

**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. **

James miró cariñosamente a Harry recordando el día que le dio la capa su padre.

**En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado. Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa. **

— Sí- dijo Sirius con los ojos brillando- Ahora a merodear por el castillo.

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota. **

— O sea- aclaró Sirius- merodea por el castillo.

**Tenía que probarla. **

— Exacto- corroboró un ya pesado Sirius- ahora puedes ir a las cocinas, a la sala de profesores, a Hosgmade… Todo Hogwarts y alrededores está abierto para ti.

**Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. **

Lily iba a decirle algo pero se calló al ver la cara de expectación de su marido y decidió permitir que la tradición Potter siguiese sin castigo.

**Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa. **

— Sí que lo es- dijo Remus con expresión nostálgica y soñadora.

**«Utilízalo bien.»**

**De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. **

Los bromistas sonrieron con antelación.

**Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría. Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo. **

— Es comprensible- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato. **

— **¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo. **

— Pobre Dama Gorda- dijo Sirius sin sentirlo nada- Lo frustrada que se pone cuando no sabe quien sale.- Terminó entre risas a las que se unieron Remus y James.

**¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. **

Varios miraron mal a Harry mientras que la mayoría de los Hufflepuff, los aurores y Remus lo hacían con admiración.

**Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. **

Los que antes lo miraban mal soltaron un "ah" de comprensión mientras cambiaban sus miradas. Los profesores intercambian miradas divertidas.

**Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí. La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo. **

En el comedor la mayoría contenía el aliento y los de primero tenían expresiones de miedo.

**La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, y, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos. No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. **

— Latín- susurró Terry, no sabía porque pero no le parecía mal alzar la voz.

**Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre.**

— No solo se parece a sangre- dijo Snape en susurros y alargando las s asustando a la mayoría.

**A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí. **

— No es por eso- aclaró Ojo Loco- siempre murmullan- lo dijo para tranquilizar pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

**Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. **

— Plateado- murmuró Sus- como las serpientes- dijo mirando a la casa verde y plata con asco- yo no tocaría ese libro.

**Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió. Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... **

— ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily asustada.

— Los libros de la sección oscura estan protegidos con hechizos para que no se puedan sacar- explicó la profesora McGonagall calmando a todos.

**¡El libro gritaba! **

Los ojos de Dudley se abrieron desmesuradamente.

— ¿Es que todos vuestros objetos pueden hablar?- preguntó medio sorprendido medio horrorizado.

— Con el hechizo adecuado sí- le respondió Terry alzando los hombros.

**Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato.**

— Como la situación no era lo suficiente mala- ironizó Tonks.

**Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch **

Varios pusieron muecas de desagrado al pensar en la situación y el olor.

**Y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos. Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. **

Los merodeadores bufaron indignados por la falta de conocimientos del castillo del niño.

**Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba. **

—**Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida. **

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape. **

— Tu suerte no puede ser peor- gruñó Neville exasperado y muchos le miraron sorprendidos por su reacción.

— **¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos. **

— No- contradijo Sirius muy contento- No lo harás.

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad. **

— Su único defecto- aseguró James suspirando.

**Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. **

Los merodeadores sonrieron aliviados.

**Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. **

— Bien- murmuró Remus con un brillo en los ojos que Tonks no le había visto nunca.

**Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado. Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio. **

— ¿El que- preguntaron todos sorprendidos

**Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo,**

— Sirius no debiste dejarte nada en Hogwarts- le regañó Remus haciendo reír a todos los de su generación, cuando vio que todos le miraban explicó- Sirius era la persona más narcisista que ha pisado Hogwarts.

— No exageres Lunático- se quejó el aludido.

— Es cierto- tercio James- Por que alguien quisiese transmutar todas las paredes de la habitación para que fueran espejos no significa que fuera narcisista- dijo con burla.

— Como tampoco lo significa el hecho que hechizara el espejo de la habitación para que le lanzara piropos o que necesitara el baño más de dos horas para arreglarse- explicó Frank entre risas. Sirius les lanzó una mirada asesina mientras todo el gran comedor reía.

**con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_. **

— Esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo- dijo Padma en un susurro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó admirado Blaise- ¿Es algún tipo de idioma raro?

— No- terció Remus- Está escrito al revés.

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar.**

Lily lo miró con preocupación pensando en lo que podría significar ese espejo.

**Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él. **

— De tu corazón deseo- repitió James luchando contra el llanto.

— Mi familia- explicó innecesariamente Harry.

**Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo. Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no? **

— No- murmuró Sirius con tristeza.

**Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... **

— Porque no estoy allí Harry- le explicó Lily con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos esmeralda.

**Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo. Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry,**

Los que todavía no habían entendido lo que pasaba se giraron hacia Harry con compasión. Snape se cogía en la mesa mientras luchaba por no llorar. La parte fría de su cerebro estaba intentando olvidar que él y el niño veían en el espejo la misma persona.

**acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

James no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo y abrazó a su hijo. Sirius y Remus no estaban tampoco en mejores condiciones.

— Menudo melodrama- saltó Vernon.- Solo está mirando un espejo- Sirius iba a decir algo pero alguien no le dejó responder.

— Vernon- le gritó Petunia- Harry está viendo a sus padres por primera vez en su vida (al menos que él recuerde). Y, ¿Porque no los había visto antes? Pues porque alguien me obligó a quemar todas las fotos de mi hermana. Así que por una vez en tu vida cierra esa bocota que tienes y no estropees el momento.- Terminó. Todo el mundo la veía con la boca abierta.

— No te atrevas a hablarme así- gruñó Vernon- Porque si lo haces…

— No te atrevas tú a amenazar a mamá- le interrumpió Dudley haciendo que su padre cerrara la boca de inmediato.- ¿Director podría proseguir?

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

— **¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?**

Los llantos, que la discusión de los Dursey habían interrumpido volvieron con bastante intensidad después de escuchar esas palabras.

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, **

— Mi abuelo- explicó Lily sonriendo entre lágrimas

**otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. **

— El tío Algie- explicó su padre con la voz ronca.

**Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida. Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. **

— No vuelvas Harry- le ordenó su padre- es muy peligroso.

**Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». **

— No lo hagas- repitió James

**Salió apresuradamente de la habitación. **

—**Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.**

— Lo siento Harry- se apresuró a disculparse él.

— Tenías once años- le respondió quitándole importancia.

—**Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.**

—**Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés.**

— No es así como funciona- aclaró tristemente Padma.

—**Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

—**Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. **

— Y fui- aclaró Harry sonriendo- aunque no vi a todos tus hermanos.

— Es cierto- dijo Ron- Solo a Ginny.- Lily sonrió al ver que Harry se sonrojaba un poco al recibir una sonrisa de la aludida.

**De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. **

— Ron- le riñó su madre- Que falta de tacto.

— No importa señora Weasley- intercedió Harry- Además, no lo dijo para herirme.

**Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada? **

— Harry- le dijo su padre serio por primera vez en su vida.- Olvídate de ese espejo, puede volverte loco.

**Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba? **

— **¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro.**

— Esta perfectamente Ronnie ¿no lo ves?- le dijo Fred mordazmente recibiendo acto seguido una mala mirada de Bill.

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. **

— Ojalá- murmuró Lily.

**Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora. **

—**Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos. **

— Hazle caso- murmuró todo el gran comedor a la vez.

— **¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.**

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, **

— La dama gris- murmuró Luna.- El fantasma de Ravenclaw- explicó al ver la mirada de los otros.

**que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más. Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras. **

—**Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo. Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

— **¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.**

— No,-dijo Hermione.- No podrá verlo.

—**No puedo ver nada.**

— **¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

—**Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

—**Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo. **

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores. **

— Curioso- murmuró Theo- El espejo solo te muestra lo que deseas en un ángulo en concreto.- Los Ravenclaw asintieron de acuerdo con él.

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

— **¡Mírame! —dijo.**

— **¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

—**No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

— **¿Cómo?**

—**Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de _quidditch_... ¡Y también soy capitán de _quidditch_! **

Ron miraba la mesa sin atreverse a levantar la mirada pero pronto sintió la mano de Percy en el hombro y, al levantar la vista se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de su familia que le provocaron un alivio inmediato.

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry. **

— **¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

— **¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

—**Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**

—**Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de _quidditch_, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.**

—**No me empujes.**

— No os peleen- gritó Hermione muy alterada y los dos se disculparon de inmediato.

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

— **¡Rápido!**

— Es impresionante como reaccionan ante el peligro- murmuró James.- Su amistad debe de ser muy fuerte como para que olviden sus diferencias tan rápidamente cuando las cosas se tuercen.

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la _Señora Norris _aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? **

— Sí.- Contestó Sirius- Pero si te huelen tienes problemas.

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó. **

— Os lo dije- dijo Sirius.

—**No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos. **

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

Lily soltó un suspiro de alivio, no le gustaba ese espejo.

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

— **¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.**

—**No.**

— **¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

—**No... Ve tú...**

— Que negativo Harry- dijo George.

—**Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

— Hazle caso- repitieron todos.

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la _Señora Norris _andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo? **

—**Pareces Hermione.**

— ¿Que tiene eso de malo?- preguntó ella ofendida- Además Ron tiene toda la razón del mundo, ese espejo te puede volver loco y ya has roto suficientes normas del colegio.

—**Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas**

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

Todo el gran comedor suspiró exasperado.

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie. Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie. **

**Excepto...**

— Excepto- repitió Lily incitando al director a seguir.

—**Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry? **

— ¿Quién te ha pillado?- preguntó Dean.

— Por como lo dijo el viejo Dumby- adivinó Remus- Quiero decir el director- se corrigió ruborizado mientras sus amigos reían.

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. **

— Lunático, ¿te equivocarás alguna vez?- le preguntó Sirius completamente frustrado.

**Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia. **

—**No... no lo había visto, señor.**

—**Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía**

— Tranquilo- dijo James- Dumby jamás te castigaría, no es su estilo.- Dijo sonriéndole al viejo director.

—**. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed. **

—**No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

—**Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

—**Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

—**Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**

— **¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

— Dumby lo sabe todo- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—**No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros? **

**Harry negó con la cabeza.**

—**Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda? **

— Sería más sutil que le hubieses gritado que muestra lo que uno desea- dijo Sus bufando.

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

—**Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...**

—**Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. **

Ron bajó la cabeza otra vez.

— Eso es comprensible- lo defendió Percy- Yo soy el tercero y ya me costó estar a la altura.- Explicó sonriéndole a su hermano- El problema de tener una familia tan genial ¿no Ron?- Este le sonrió a su hermano antes de asentir.

**Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. **

— Es muy peligroso- dijo lentamente Tonks.- Sobretodo para aquellos que ansían algo que no está a su alcance- terminó mirando tristemente a Remus este bajo la mirada al plato _demasiado peligroso_ se repetía para no ceder al deseo de besarla.

**Continuó:**

—**El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama? **

— Muchas gracias director, por hacer entrar en razón a Harry- dijo Lily.

— Es mi deber proteger a mis alumnos señora Potter- le contestó él sonriendo.

**Harry se puso de pie.**

—**Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

—**Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.**

— **¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

— Harry- le regañó su madre- esto es demasiado personal.- Harry se disculpó ante el director.

— **¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.**

**Harry lo miró asombrado.**

—**Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros. **

El alumnado rió mientras que los profesores hacían nota mental de regalarle un par.

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. **

— No me digas Sherlock- se burló Fabian ganándose un golpe de Lily.

**Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a **_**Scabbers**_ **de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

— Exactamente- le dijo su madre todavía molesta.

— Alastor-dijo Dumblendore- Tal vez quieras leer el siguiente capítulo.

— Claro Albus- dijo el exauror- **Nicolás Flamel- **leyó con una sonrisa orgullosa.


	14. Nicolas Flamel

— Claro Albus- dijo el ex auror- **Nicolás Flamel****- **leyó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar así como tampoco las sonrisas de orgullo entre los familiares de los tres niños y entre el profesorado.

**Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, **

James y Lily soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

**y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl. **

Los bromistas miraron a Harry y a Ron ultrajados.

**Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía. **

Varios temblaron intentando no imaginar la risa de Voldemort.

— **¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco —dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños. **

**Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas **

Minerva sonrió a su alumna favorita.

**(« ¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!») **

Fue el turno de Lily a asentir.

**y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel. **

Ahora asintió todo el comedor.

**Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de _quidditch _habían comenzado también. Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca. **

Todo el equipo fingió un escalofrío haciendo reír al capitán.

**Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo. **

— Ni un tornado doblegaría su ánimo- dijo Katie sonriéndole con admiración y haciéndolo sonrojar.

**Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, **

— Estamos de acuerdo con nosotros mismos- afirmaron los dos a la vez.

**pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood. **

Katie exhaló un sonoro suspiro de resignación mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza.

**Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años.**

— No nos lo recuerdes- pidieron todos los Gryffindor incluida Minie.

**Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio. Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia.**

— ¿Cuál?- pidió Sirius pero nadie le contestó.

**Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas. **

— Eso es muy peligroso- les regañó Molly.

— **¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! —gritó—. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, **

Sirius se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras que James se quedó petrificado. Los Prewett abrían y cerraban la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

— ¿Des de cuanto te interesa el Quiddich?- preguntó Lily muy extrañada.

— No era el Quiddich lo que me interesaba- respondió Snape.

— Cierto,- afirmó Sus- era perjudicar a Gryffindor- le acusó pero Snape no negó ni afirmó nada.

**y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor! **

— Cuenta con ello- dijo James con voz siniestra mientras un ya recuperado Sirius asentía.

**George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba. **

Molly miró con preocupación a su hijo mientras los Prewett dijeron a la vez:

— Es comprensible.- Todo Gryffindor afirmó con la cabeza.

— **¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? —Escupió un puñado de barro—. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de _quidditch_?**

— Ni siquiera le interesa- se quejó Lee.

**No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin. **

— Ni aunque Slytherin estuviera cien puntos por encima sería imparcial- afirmó Leanne.

**El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse. **

—**No es culpa mía —dijo Wood—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas. **

— Eso no va a servir con Snape- dijo James- Y además así tendrá más fácil acceso a la escoba de Harry- Lily se mordió la lengua para no replicar.

**Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a _quidditch_. **

Sirius y James asintieron completamente convencidos y Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

**Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. **

—¿Vengándote de todas las veces que te superó en los estudios hermanito?- preguntó Charlie burlón.

**El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella. **

— Ya veo que sí- se respondió a si mismo el caza dragones.

—**No me hables durante un momento —dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado—. Necesito concen... —vio el rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible. **

— ¿No era que necesitabas concentrarte?- preguntó Ginny burlona.

— Puedo aplazar una victoria contra Hermione cuando mi mejor amigo parece el barón sanguinario- le respondió Ron tajante.

**En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de _quidditch_. **

— Siniestro deseo- repitió Remus con burla.

— Lo es Lunático, lo es- afirmó Sirius.

—**No juegues —dijo de inmediato Hermione.**

— Tiene que jugar- afirmó Oliver- no teníamos buscador suplente.

—**Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Ron.**

— No funcionará- dijo Fred.

— No con la señora Pomfrey- afirmó George.

—**Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugirió Hermione.**

— Que inocentes niños de primero- murmuró Sirius.

— Creyendo que se puede engañar a nuestra severa enfermera- terminó James.

—**Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Ron.**

— Esto serviría- dijo Remus pensativo.

— ¿Están hablando de romperle la pierna a mi niño y tu solo dices que serviría?- le gritó Lily, Remus bajó la cabeza en la mesa mientras Sirius se frotaba los ojos.

— Cornamenta, ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?- preguntó.

— Sí, canuto, la pelirroja está regañando a Lunático- le contestó él.

— Un sueño hecho realidad- terminaron los dos juntos.

—**No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.**

— Exacto- dijo Oliver satisfecho con su buscador.

**En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. **

— ¿Cayó en la sala común?- repitió Frank extrañado.

— Por mucho que haya heredado mi torpeza esa frase no tiene sentido- murmuró Alice, en la mesa de las serpientes Draco empeció a temblar.

**Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. **

— ¿Quién?- gruñó Alice.

— Tranquila mamá- dijo Neville.

— Ni tranquila ni flautas,- intervino su abuela- Voy a matar al idiota que haya hecho eso.

— Son mis problemas- dijo Neville- dejadme resolverlos.- Sus familiares asintieron pero ninguno se calmó.

**Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor. **

Alice temblaba de furia mientras Frank intentaba tranquilizarla aunque su mirada decía que el que hubiese hecho eso tendría problemas.

**Todos empezaron a reírse, **

Todo Gryffindor clavó la mirada a la mesa mientras se disculpaban a la vez con Neville.

— Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor- gritó una muy alterada profesora McGonagall.

**salvo Hermione, **

Neville le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras que McGonagall otorgaba veinte puntos a su casa.

**que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando. **

— **¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron. **

—**Malfoy **

Gran parte del comedor se giró a fulminarlo con la mirada pero no hicieron nada por las palabras de Neville. Alice estaba cogida en la mesa para no maldecirlo y Frank lanzaba fuego por los ojos. Neville, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo y tranquilizaba a su abuela y madrina.

—**respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo**

— Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin- Minerva casi sacaba humo por la nariz.

— **¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acúsalo! **

**Neville negó con la cabeza.**

—**No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró. **

— Debí haberte hecho caso.- dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

— **¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles. **

— Bien dicho- le dijo Arthur.

—**No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy —dijo Neville, atragantándose. **

Frank se levantó de un saltó con la cara roja y desfigurada por la rabia y la varita en alto. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

— Tú- gruñó- como te atreves… miserable serpiente.

— Vaya- dijo Malfoy en un intento de mantener la dignidad- No puede crear una frase completa, la idiotez debe ser de familia.- Un hechizo le dio en la cara y esta empezó a llenarse de ampollas. Neville estaba de pie con la varita en alto y una expresión similar a la de su padre.

— Aguanto que te metas conmigo porque no vale la pena pelearse contigo pero no te metas con mi familia- Le gritó y Draco tragó ruidosamente antes de asentir.

**Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar. **

— Gracias- dijo Neville que ya volvía a ser el chico afable de siempre.

**Muy a su pesar, **

—**Tú vales por doce Malfoys **

— O más- dijo Augusta. Malfoy hubiese replicado si su cara no estuviera como un globo.

—**dijo Harry—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin. **

Los gruñidos de esa casa no se hicieron esperar y Minerva le sacó cinco puntos a Harry.

**Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate. **

—**Gracias, Harry... Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no? **

El trío evitó mirarse por no reír.

**Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos. **

—**Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que... **

**Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. **

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius. Remus soltó una carcajada.- ¿Que es lo que sabes Lunático?

— Lo que pasará a continuación- le respondió.

— Y es…- le insistió Sirius.

— Solo una pregunta cada minuto Sirius- le contestó Remus haciéndolo rabiar.

**Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione. **

— **¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! **

El gran comedor miró al trío con incredulidad mientras que este se unía a las risas del licántropo.

— Meses de búsqueda…- empezó Fabian.

— Y lo encuentran en un cromo- terminó Guideon.

**Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. **

— Menuda memoria- comentó Tonks.

**Escuchad lo que dice: _«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!». _**

**Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo. **

Todos los de quinto curso rompieron a reír mientras una sonrojada Hermione golpeaba a Harry en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— **¡Esperad aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos. **

— No era tan enorme- se defendió Hermione.

— **¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer. **

— ¿Ligero?- preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.

— **¿Ligero? —dijo Ron, **

Sirius y Ron se miraron asombrados mientras los demás rompían a reír.

**pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

— **¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!**

— ¿Qué sabías?- preguntó todo el gran comedor a la vez.

— **¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.**

Ron bufó mientras el resto reía y Hermione se disculpaba.

—**Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.**

La comprensión llegó a la mayoría pero muchos se miraron entre ellos extrañados.

**Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

— **¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.**

— **¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí. **

— Algo paradójico ¿no?- dijo Collin riendo.

**Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

_**El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos.**_

— ¿Cuáles?- preguntó Demelza pero nadie le respondió frustrando a la joven leona y a varios de los cursos inferiores.

_**La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. **_

— Menuda pasada- comentó Denis y muchos asintieron.

_**Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).**_

— ¿Cómo puede tener una vida tranquila con una piedra así?- preguntó Sirius- Con los avariciosos que hay que querrían robársela.- Sus ojos se dirigieron a Slytherin.

— **¿Veis? —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts! **

— No se pueden tener secretos para vosotros- afirmó Dumby sonriendo- Lo averiguasteis todo.

— **¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría. **

—**Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese _Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería _— dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad? **

— Quien iba a decir que nuestro hermanito fuese tan gracioso- dijo Fred encima de las risas.

— No tanto como nosotros pero… Nos has impresionado Ronnie- terminó George haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

**A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, **

_Todas ineficaces _pensó Remus con amargura.

**Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. **

— A veces sois tan infantiles- suspiró Hermione.

**Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de _quidditch_**

— Buena idea- dijeron Oliver, Katie y James a la vez.

**y Harry recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro. **

—**Jugaré —informó a Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos. **

— Bien dicho- le felicitó Sirius aunque estaba algo pálido por la preocupación.

—**Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego —dijo Hermione. **

— Siempre tan optimista- se burló Harry ella solo bufó.

**Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había dicho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial? **

— Sí- dijo Oliver- Nuestro equipo era el mejor que ha habido en mucho tiempo, puede que a algunos- miró a los gemelos- les cueste concentrarse pero a la hora de la verdad siempre cumplen así que ganaremos.- Terminó.

— Sí capitán- respondió el equipo al completo.

— Sabéis que eso ya pasó ¿verdad?- preguntó Lee.

— Creo que están programados para responder a los discursos alentadores de Wood en cualquier situación- comentó Leanne. El equipo no podía estar más rojo.

**Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. **

Dumbledore miró complacido a Snape quien hizo una pequeña e inadvertida inclinación de cabeza.

**Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo.**

— Aunque no le falte tenacidad no es su estilo- dijo James- el intentaría hacerte caer en una trampa o esperaría que se le presentara la ocasión.

— Al menos eso es lo que hacía con nosotros- afirmó Sirius.

**Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape. **

Sirius y James gruñeron mientras fulminaban con la mirada a Snape cosa que también hacia, disimuladamente, Remus.

**¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? **

— Bueno,- dijo Lily- es experto en Legeremencia.

— No lo sabía- afirmó Snape tranquilamente.

— Y le hacías la vida imposible a Harry porque sí- concluyó James echando humo, Snape abrió la boca para replicar.

— Señores…- advirtió Dumby, los dos cerraron la boca al instante.

**Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos. **

— Y por desgracia puede- gruñó Remus para la sorpresa de todos menos sus amigos.

**Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida. **

— Que exagerado- dijo Hermione- Tal vez en si la próxima vez sería en la enfermería.

— Yo pensaba en que abría de cenar- se defendió Ron causando la risa de los otros.

**Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. **

— Es más bien lo que uno llamaría deprimente- puntualizó Seamus.

**Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, **

— Bah,-dijo George- Solo las escucha Katie.- Varios rieron mientras Oliver le dio un golpe a George mientras le sonreía a Katie que casi se deshizo.

**mientras se ponía la túnica de _quidditch c_ogía su Nimbus 2.000. Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. **

— ¿En serio?- preguntó Harry ilusionado.

— No pensarás que íbamos a dejarte desprotegido ¿no?- le respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros. Molly y Arthur no cabían en si de orgullo y Harry no podía estar más agradecido.

**Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, **

— Que lo hagan, que lo hagan- cantaban los bromistas encantados.

**si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry **

—**No te olvides, es _locomotor mortis _—murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica. **

—**Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me des la lata.**

Varios rieron mientras Molly fulminaba a su hijo con la mirada.

**Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry**

—**No quiero presionarte, Potter; **

— Pero lo vas a hacer igual- terminó Percy.

**pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la _snitch_, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff. **

— **¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! —dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido! **

James y Sirius soltaron un suspiro de alivio para luego dedicarle miradas burlonas al profesor de pociones.

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

Dumby sonrió imperceptiblemente y tiernamente al leer la confianza de su alumno en él.

— **¿Dumbledore? —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible. Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando. Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó. **

—**Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo a Hermione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh! **

**Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy. **

Arthur puso expresión frustrada intentando no maldecir al crío.

—**Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.**

— Claaaro- dijeron los gemelos Prewett con sarcasmo.

**Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.**

—**Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. **

— Que yo recuerde no se cayó en el último partido aunque alguien hubiese cazado su escoba- defendió Oliver a su buscador.

**¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley? **

**Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una _bludger_. **

— Bien hecho- dijeron los merodeadores a la vez. Remus en un susurro y los otros dos abiertamente mientras sus tíos sacaban pecho orgullosamente.

**Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la _snitch_. **

— **¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? **

— Ilustranos- dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa que daba miedo Draco se puso a temblar.

—**dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima.**

Todo Gryffindor se levantó rojo de furia y con la varita en alto. Draco miró a la mesa de profesores esperando que Minie los detuviese pero ella solo lo miraba echando chispas.

— Señores- dijo Dumbledore- Vuelvan a sentarse, se le descontarán cien puntos a la casa Slytherin.- Ningún Gryffindor se sentó.

— Sentaos- dijo Minie- el señor Malfoy cumplirá castigo conmigo, no os preocupéis- al ver su sonrisa los Gryffindor no dudaron ni un minuto en sentarse con sonrisas vengativas.

**Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro. **

— Seguramente esa es la razón por la que consiguió la mayor puntuación en mi asignatura- dijo la profesora de herbología.

**Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy **

—**Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.**

Los Gryffindor le miraron con orgullo y el sonrió algo cohibido.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

—**Así se habla, Neville.**

— Y si de paso le das un puñetazo nadie lo sentirá- dijo Sirius ganándose una mala mirada proveniente de la mesa de los profesores.

—**Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**

— ¿Crees que es un insulto ser como los Weasley?- preguntó con incredulidad Frank.

— Si son una de las mejores familias que conozco.- intervino Remus. Los Weasley se ruborizaron.

**La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

—**Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...**

— **¡Ron! —dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...!**

— **¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

**Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores.**

James, Oliver y Sirius no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír con orgullo.

**Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala. **

—**Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy **

— Dudo que eso fuera lo más apropiado de decir cuando Ron está muerto de preocupación- dijo Tonks.

— Claggo que si- intervino Fleur- Con un poco de sueggte le ceggagga esa bocota con un golpe.- Bill miró entre asombrado y orgulloso a su novia mientras Charlie le felicitaba.

**Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. **

— Bien hecho hermano- dijeron todos los Weasley a la vez.

— Ron- exclamó Molly horrorizada.

— A por él Weasley- gritó medio comedor.

— Cinco puntos menos pro Gryffindor- anunció con desgana Minia.

**Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar. **

— **¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle. **

— ¿Te enfrentaste tú solo a Crabbe y Goyle?- preguntó Collin con admiración. Neville solo asintió algo rojo- Pues si eso no es valentía Gryffindor no se lo que es.

— Una prueba más de que el cerebro de Malfoy no está conectado con su boca.- dijo Hannah.

**En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. **

— Por que poco- susurró Sirius frustrado.

**Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la _snitch_. **

James fue el primero en aplaudir, los demás Gryffindor se le sumaron rápidamente.

**Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la _snitch_. **

— **¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? **

— ¿No te diste cuenta de nada? –le preguntó Lavander. Hermione se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza.

**¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante. **

Las dos chicas se sonrieron.

**Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos. **

— Todo un récord- dijo James orgulloso.

— Fue el segundo partido mas corto del los que se tiene constancia en Hogwarts- explicó Oliver sonriendo a su buscador.

**Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes. **

— Estoy muy orgulloso- anunció Sirius- Has ganado el partido y has amargado a Snape, creo que te regalaré algo de Zonco's cuando esto acabe.

**Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore. **

—**Bien hecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente... **

**Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.**

— Más bien te regalaré un par de escobas- recapacitó Sirius que sonreía como un niño.

**Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus 2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre. **

Varios le miraron extrañados entre ellos Snape. Harry se encogió de hombros al sentir la muda pregunta que le dirigían muchas de las miradas.

— Nadie puede decir esto, Harry- dijo Ron.

— Es cierto porque sería una mentida enorme.- corroboró Hermione.

— Ahora no pero al principio incluso tú Hermione me tratasteis diferente.- dijo su amiga bajo la cabeza- Bueno, todos menos Ron- dijo sonriéndole a su mejor amigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

**El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal... **

Molly miró con preocupación a su hijo menor y Arthur le envio tal mirada a Malfoy que este palideció.

**Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape... **

**Y hablando de Snape. Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía? **

— Sea lo que sea, lo vas a averiguar- dijo Alastor sonriendo orgulloso.

**Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió. Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. **

La atención de los aurores y la de Remus estaba puesta al cien por cien en la lectura.

**Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya. Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas. Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. **

— Eso era obvio- dijo Padma girando los ojos.

— Bueno- dijo Blaise - Podría haber enloquecido y empezado a hablar conmigo mismo, creo que se llama trastorno de múltiple personalidad.- Varios rompieron a reír entre ellos Padma cosa que hizo que la arrogante serpiente sonriera sinceramente. Theo y Draco intercambiaron una mirada divertida y soltaron un par de risitas burlonas que hicieron sonrojar a su moreno amigo.

**Quirrell también estaba allí. **

Remus y Tonks intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y Lily sonrió triunfante,

**Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

—**... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...**

—**Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado — dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal. **

**Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió. **

— **¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?**

— Le estás pidiendo ayuda para conseguir la piedra- acusó Sirius.

— ¿Crees que si yo quisiera esa piedra recurriría a un ser tan patético?- contraatacó Snape.

—**P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...**

—**Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell **

— ¿Porque? Yo lo encuentro divertido- dijo James.

— Porque tú tienes un mínimo conocimiento de magia Potter- le contestó Snape.

—**dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.**

—**Y-yo no s-sé qué...**

—**Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir. Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. **

Remus bufó de exasperación mientras los aurores ponian malas caras o muecas de haberse perdido una parte de aquel interesante diálogo.

**Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:**

—**... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.**

—**P-pero y-yo no...**

—**Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades. **

**Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado. **

— ¿Alguien necesita otra prueba de que Snape quiere robar la piedra?- dijo James.

— Creo que estás equivocado cornamenta- dijo Remus- Yo creo que quien quiere robarla es Quirell.

— ¿Y eso?- preguntó Sirius.

— Snape sigue de profesor pero Quirell murió ese año, Hermione le golpeo cuando iba a incendiar la túnica de Snape, su tartamudeo es demasiado ridículo, fue el que advirtió del trol…- empezó a explicar Remus.

— ¿Diez sicklets?- preguntó Sirius y Remus asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y yo con quién apuesto?- se quejó James.

— Conmigo- dijo Lily ofreciéndole su mano, James se la apretó arrogantemente.

— **¡Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda. **

— **¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy **

— Bien hecho Weasley- le felicitaron muchos.

— Ese es mi hijo/hermano/sobrino- dijeron sus familiares, excepto Molly.

**y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! **

— Valiente- dijeron admirados la mayoría incluida su abuela cosa que le hizo ruborizar.

**Todavía está inconsciente,**

Alice fulminó con la mirada a los dos gorilas mientras ellos se encogían y Neville detuvo a su abuela que había sacado la varita murmurando algo de convertirlos en abrigos de piel.

**pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina... **

Molly suspiró resignada mientras la mayoría felicitaba a los gemelos y los Weasley y Sirius se quejaban del hambre.

—**Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto... **

**Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído. **

—**Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante _Fluffy _y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de _Fluffy_, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos antiArtes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...**

— Harry está de acuerdo conmigo Lunático- dijo Sirius.

— Y la mayoría de aurores con Remus, mi querido tío- le respondió Tonks sacándole la lengua.

— **¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione. **

—**En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron.**

— Ni dos minutos- confirmaron todos los que habían tenido a Quirrell de profesor.

— Esto es todo- dijo Alastor y le pasó el libro al director.

— Señor Weasley- empezó el director pro siete voces le interrumpieron.

— ¿Cuál?- preguntaron todos los varones de dicha familia.

— Charlie Weasley- puntualizó el anciano director- ¿le gustaría leer?

— Será un honor- respondió y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores- _**Norberto**_**, el ridgeback noruego**


	15. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego

— Será un honor- respondió y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores- **Norberto, el ridgeback noruego**

— Esto es un dragón- afirmó enfadada la profesora McGonagall.

— Sí,- dijo Draco- Y no me creyó cuando se lo dije- se quejó.

— ¿Cómo conseguisteis un dragón?- les preguntó a los tres que temblaban.

— ¿Nos lo encontramos por casualidad?- dijo Ron poco convencido y mirando a sus amigos.

— Lo dudo mucho- gruñó Molly.

— Fui yo profesora- dijo Hagrid algo nervioso- lo gane en el pub, los chicos solo me ayudaron.

— **¡**Hagrid!- exclamó la profesora- Es muy peligroso e ilegal.

— ¿Porque no esperamos a leerlo?- sugirió Dumby haciéndole un gesto a Charlie.

**Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido. **

— Cedió antes de empezar- gruñó Ron muy bajito, tanto que solo lo oyeron sus mejores amigos. Estos asintieron.

**Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si _Fluffy _estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo. **

— Quejicus siempre tiene mal carácter- aseguró Sirius.

— No siempre- le corrigió James- El problema es que cuando está de buen humor es por razones que no suelen gustarme.

— O nos ha tendido una trampa- explicó Remus- o ha enviado a uno de nosotros a la enfermería.

_O ha estado con Lily_ completó James en su cabeza.

**Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor. **

Los dos gimieron horrorizados mientras todo el mundo les miraba sorprendidos.

**Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. **

— ¿El que?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos mientras Harry y Ron giraban los ojos.

**Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. **

— Mini Lunático- afirmó Sirius mientras los profesores sonreían a Hermione.

**A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo. **

— Mini Lunático- confirmó James. Esta vez los profesores sonrieron más abiertamente y no solo a Hermione (que también recibía sonrisas de las señoras Weasley y Potter) sino que también a Remus.

—**Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.**

—**Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.**

— Tú no tienes seiscientos años- replicó Sus.

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo? **

— **¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? **

— Son muy fáciles- le dijo James.

— Y nadie suspende tanto como para no pasar.- añadió Neville.

**Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó... **

— Malas influencias- dijo Remus- a mí me pasaba lo mismo.

— Ey- se quejaron las cuatro malas influencias.

**Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. **

Todos los alumnos suspiraron a la vez y los profesores casi no pudieron reprimir una carcajada.

**Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. **

— Nunca lo son- dijo Terry suspirando.

— No cuando tratan de matarnos a base de deberes- terminó Susan.

**Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita.**

Sus, Lia y Alice miraron acusadoramente a Lily quien se sonrojó.

**Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario. **

—**Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano. **

Varios suspiraron.

**Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos _no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía: **

— **¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?**

— Alrededor de vosotros siempre suceden las cosas más extrañas- dijo Lia sonriéndole al semi-gigante.

**Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo. **

—**Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no? **

— No- respondieron todos los alumnos a la vez.

—**Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi... **

— Ron- exclamó Arthur- ¿Quieres meterlo en problemas?

— Lo siento Hagrid- se disculpó Ron. Él le sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto.

—**¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa? **

—**En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de _Fluffy_...**

— Harry- exclamó James- Tienes que ser más discreto hijo.

— Lo siento- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

— **¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado... **

—**Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry **

— No van a dejarte escapar Hagrid- dijo Alastor sonriendo.

**Hagrid se escabulló.**

— **¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.**

— **¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?**

—**Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. **

— Comprensible- dijeron todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin a la vez mientras las otras dos casas les miraban medio divertidas medio exasperadas.

**Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa. **

— **¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! **

—¿Por qué no me sorprender?- preguntó Frank haciendo sonrojar a Hagrid.

**Mirad estos dos: _Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda _y _Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones_... **

—**Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry **

—**Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. **

— Diez puntos por Gryffindor- anunció Hagrid que, igual que Charlie, sonreía a Ron quien se ruborizó.

**Era difícil que los _muggles _no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania. **

Molly dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y miedo pero Charlie le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—**Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry **

— Claro que sí- dijo Charlie con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿En serio?- preguntó Collin emocionado.

— Verdes y negros- dijo Padma sonriéndole.

—**Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los _muggles _que los han visto para que los olviden. **

— Cinco puntos más por Gryffindor- dijo Albus sonriéndole a un muy sonrojado Ron mientras Arthur daba unas palmadas a la espalda de su hijo y Molly sonreía orgullosa.

— Exactamente hermano- dijo Charlie con la voz desbordante de orgullo.

—**Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione. **

— En algo muy guai- respondió Denis con los ojos brillantes.

**Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guarda bosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó « ¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos. **

— Cuanto misterio- dijo Blaise intentando ser sarcástico aunque en su voz se adivinaba verdadera curiosidad.

**En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron. **

— Bien hecho- murmuraron muchos.

—**Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de _Fluffy_. **

— Directo y sin anestesia- dijo Sus sonriéndole al ahijado de su novio.

**Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.**

—**Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. **

— Mentida- dijeron los merodeadores con una sonrisa.

**En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de _Fluffy_. **

— Pura casualidad- dijo Lee.

—**Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó—: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti. **

Todos se giraron hacia Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los merodeadores bajaron la cabeza con deferencia y los gemelos Prewett aplaudían.

— No somos dignos, no somos dignos- repetían los gemelos Weasley.

— Impresionante- soltó Sus.- Le sacarás la información a Hagrid sin tener que emborracharlo.

— Solo porque Hagrid confía en ellos y tiene la guardia baja- le defendió Frank aunque miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa. Ella y el semi gigante estaban ruborizados a más no poder.

**Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo. **

— Que menos- dijo Lee- a descubierto el punto débil de Hagrid.

—**Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... **

— Lo siento- musitó Hagrid mirando a Dumby.

— Tranquilo Hagrid- le dijo el director sonriendo- hubiesen conseguido la información de todos modos.

**Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a _Fluffy_... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall — contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.**

— ¿Snape?- repitieron Sirius y James con una mueca de enfado.

— **¿Snape?**

—**Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla. **

**Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_. **

— Eso sería muy a su estilo- dijo James pensativo.

— Creo que más bien usaría la legereméncia o el veritaserum, pero no te preocupes un error lo puede tener cualquiera.- le contradijo Sirius, James le miró mal.

— Disculpa, fui su enemigo siete años, creo que se lo que va más con su manera de atacar- se defendió el peli azabache.

— Se ve que ahora te has licenciado en Quejicusía- le rebatió Sirius. Se miraron desafiantes mientras todos los del presente se preguntaban si se iban a enfadar. De repente los dos se giraron hacia un divertido Remus.

— ¿Lunático?- le preguntaron a la vez.

— Creo que vuestras dos opciones están mal- les contestó tan campante mientras sus dos amigos palidecían.- Las dos le exponen demasiado, el utilizaría a alguien y pondría hechizos espías mientras fingiría ser atacado o algo así para evitar las sospechas contra él.- Expuso y dirigió la vista hacia el profesor de pociones.- ¿Me he equivocado?

— No- repuso simplemente disfrutando del rostro descompuesto de los dos animagos. Remus sonrió con arrogancia.

— **Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_, ¿no, Hagrid? — Preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor? **

—**Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo. **

—**Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando. **

—**No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró. **

—**Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?**

**Pero ya sabía lo que era. **

— ¿Entonces porque preguntas?- dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

**En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.**

— Hagrid- no pudo evitar exclamar Minie aun saber de antemano que era.

—**Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh...**

— **¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna. **

— Una media de Doscientos mil galeones, Cien mil si es un dragón nano- explicó Charlie aunque pronto se arrepintió.

— ¿Y como sabes tu eso Charlie Weasley?- gritó Molly.

— Trabajo- dijo tragando trabajosamente.

— Tu cazas dragones no te dedicas al contrabando de ellos- gruñó Molly- Al menos que yo sepa.

— Tranquila mamá- suplicó Charlie- Solo que pregunté por allí por si, en un futuro, Percy lograba quitar esa absurda ley y…

— ¿Ibas a usar a tu hermano para quitar una ley e ibas a comprar un dragón?- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

— Yo no lo pondría así…- empezó el pelirrojo más blanco que la leche.

— Contesta Charles- gruñó su madre.

— Sí mamá- dijo bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligrosos que son esos animales?- le preguntó echando humo.

— No tanto como tú- murmuró Charlie por lo bajo, para su desgracia todos lo oyeron, sus hermanos intentaban disimular la risa mientras su madre se iba hinchando como una rana.

— No te atrevas a faltarme al respecto- le espeteó.- Estás castigado hasta fin de milenio y ya veremos si sigues trabajando en Rumania.

— Pero mamá, soy mayor de edad- se quejo Charlie.

— No me importa en absoluto- le respondió su madre.

— Molly querida,- empezó Arthur algo asustado y Charlie se relajó visiblemente- Estoy de acuerdo con que lo castigues pero no puedes quitarle su trabajo es un adulto y tiene su vida.- le dijo mientras le sonreía a su hijo mayor. Molly estuvo un rato protestando y gruñendo pero al final cedió.

—**Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero. **

— Que extraño- dijo sarcásticamente Percy.

— Mucho- repusieron con total seriedad los dos merodeadores animagos, Charlie y Hagrid.

—**Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.**

— La gran pregunta- dijo Minerva fulminando con la mirada al pobre guarda bosques.

—**Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada**

La señora Pince intentó matar a Hagrid con la mirada por el trato que dispensaba a sus queridos libros.

—**. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: _Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho_. **

— Es un gran libro- dijo Charlie aprobadoramente, entonces captó la mirada de su madre- Eso me han dicho- añadió rápidamente tartamudeando para seguir leyendo.

**Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un _ridgeback _noruego. Y son muy raros. **

— Casi se han extinguido porque los gigantes les mataban para hacerse ropa- explicó Charlie.

— ¿Hay algo que no sepas sobre los dragones?- preguntó Ron admirado.

— Claro- dijo Charlie algo rojo- aunque como me interesan mucho retengo todo lo que me dicen de ellos.

— Pues otra vez has que te interesen más los estudios, tus notas se podían mejorar mucho- le soltó su madre.

**Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.**

—**Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo.**

— Gran observación- dijo Minerva con preocupación.

**Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.**

— Se nos ha vuelto loco- murmuró Dean en voz baja.

**Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña. **

— Como no teníais suficientes problemas- dijo Astoria rodando los ojos. Varios la miraron sorprendidos, la joven Greengrass no era, ni mucho menos, tan extrovertida como su hermana mayor.

—**Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila — suspiró Ron, **

Varios rompieron a reír.

— Algún día lo sabremos- dijo Harry seriamente.

— Yo creo recordar que tenía una antes de entrar en Hogwarts- dijo Hermione nostálgica. Los tres suspiraron a la vez aumentando la risa.

**mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos. **

— Sobretodo a mi hermano y no precisamente por los horarios- le susurró Ginny a Luna quien rompió a reír junto con la pelirroja para el asombro de todos.

**Entonces, durante un desayuno, _Hedwig _entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir». **

Los ojos de varios alumnos se iluminaron y miraron al libro ansiosamente.

**Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. **

— Exactamente- dijeron todos los de antes a la vez.

— La clase se puede estudiar de un libro o recuperar en otro momento- dijo Terry ganándose miradas envenenadas del profesorado.

**Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.**

— Gracias a dios hay alguien sensato en la escuela- dijo Pomfrey sonriéndole encantada.- Cinco puntos por Gryffindor.

—**Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo? **

— Eso- corearon todos los del comedor mientras los profesores rodaban los ojos.

—**Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo... **

— **¡Cállate! —susurró Harry**

— Harry, no seas descortés- le riñó Lily.

— No lo decía por lo que decía sino porque nos estaban escuchando- explicó.

**Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos **

Los merodeadores gruñeron y Snape sonrió a su alumno favorito.

**y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? **

— Más de lo que te gustaría Cara… Potter- se corrigió mirando hacia la mesa de profesores sin quitar la sonrisa socarrona de sus labios. Varios Slytherin rieron pero, como comprobó por el rabillo del ojo con molestia, Astoria no era una de esos.

**A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara. Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología **

— Como siempre- dijo Harry suspirando.

**y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. **

Minerva suspiro por pensó que, al menos, no se saltarían ninguna clase por culpa de esa locura.

**Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. **

Varias personas se acomodaron en sus asientos emocionadas.

**Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante. **

—**Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.**

**El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación. De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. **

Se oyeron aplausos.

**La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito.**

— Claro que lo era- le defendió Hagrid mirando mal, por primera vez, a Harry.

**Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. **

Charlie le miraba con cara de pocos amigos y no era el único, Harry se encogió descubriendo que, entre sus compañeros, había unos cuantos amantes de los dragones. Para su suerte no solo le fulminaban con la mirada a él sino también a los que habían reído.

**Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones. Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.**

— **¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. **

— No es exactamente el adjetivo que yo hubiese utilizado- dijo Draco burlon.

**Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos. **

— Que suerte Hagrid- dijo Charlie sonriéndole al semi gigante, todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

— ¿Dónde está la suerte en el hecho de que te muerda un dragón?- preguntó Minerva.

— Así es como los dragones demuestran que han reconocido a su madre- explicó Charlie sin perder la sonrisa.

— **¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.**

Varias chicas suspiraron enternecidas mientras algunas y algunos rodaban los ojos y murmuraban "loco".

—**Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los _ridgebacks _noruegos?**

— Depende de si son machos o hembras- contestó Charlie al instante después de haber leído la pregunta.

**Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana. **

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- preguntó Alice suspirando exasperada.

— **¿Qué sucede?**

—**Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio. **

**Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible: Malfoy había visto el dragón. **

— Ash, ¿tenéis que tener siempre una suerte tan mala?- preguntó Remus casi gruñendo, ellos tres solo se encogieron de hombros.

**Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

— Como a ti hermanita- susurro Daphne a la oreja de Astoria quien, sonrojadísima, le pegó un pisotón.

**Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. **

— Escúchalos- suplicó Minerva.

—**Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad.**

—**No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.**

— Es un dragón- exclamó Molly- no un cachorrito indefenso.

**Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. **

— Esto podría querer decir que es hembra- dijo Charlie- Crecen mucho más deprisa y son mucho más peligrosas.- Todos los chicos del gran comedor asintieron mientras las chicas sonreían burlonas.

**Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo. **

—**He decidido llamarlo _Norberto _**

— Norberta más bien- le corrigió Charlie.

— ¿Es seguro que es una hembra?- preguntó Hagrid con los ojos brillantes. Charlie asintió- Pues ya les puedes decir a tus dragones que mantengan sus zarpas lejos de ella.- gruñó como un padre celoso.

—**dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad. _¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! _¿Dónde está mamá? **

—**Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a Harry.**

— Completamente de acuerdo- dijeron la mayoría haciendo sonrojar a Hagrid.

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y _Norberto _será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.**

— Mientras sea a Dumby y no a Minie- dijo Sirius- Yo creo que lo de los dragones también se aplica con los humanos.

— Black- gruñó Minie.

— Lo que decía- dijo Sirius antes de esconderse detrás de Remus.

**Hagrid se mordió el labio.**

—**Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.**

**Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.**

—**Charlie —dijo.**

— Gran idea- dijo Bill.

— ¿Lo sabías y no me contaste nada?- preguntó Molly furiosa.

— Era el secreto de Hagrid- se defendió Charlie y antes de que su madre pudiese replicar continuó leyendo.

— **Tú también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?**

Varios rieron haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

—**No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a _Norberto_. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad! **

— Una gran idea enviar un dragón noruego a Rumania- resopló Terry- Con que los dos países tienen un clima y temperatura similar- ironizó.

— Los dragones se adaptan con facilidad y, si bien Norberto no se separa del río donde suele bañarse para refrescarse, vive bien en Rumania.- explicó Charlie.

— **¡Genial! —Dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?**

**Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.**

Molly y Minerva soltaron un suspiro de alivio a la vez.

**La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a _Norberto_, que ya comía ratas muertas. **

— **¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano**

— ¿Como?- preguntó Molly preocupadísima.

— Tranquila mamá, tengo la mano bien- dijo Ron, aun así la preocupación no desapareció de su rostro.

— Su mordedura es venenosa- dijo Charlie también preocupado, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo.- Provoca un dolor tremendo.

— Tampoco fue para tanto.- susurró Ron.

— ¿Qué no fue para tanto?- preguntó su padre- Ron te mordió un dragón.

— Solo pase unos días en la enfermería- explicó el niño, ahora todos sus hermanos estaban preocupados.

— Lo siento- dijo Hagrid- No le enseñé a Norberto que no se puede morder a los humanos para jugar.- Se disculpó, antes de que su madre preguntara que clase de juego era morder a su hijo, Charlie prosiguió.

**envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. **

Molly fulminó a Hagrid con la mirada mientras varios tosían intentando disimular la risa y no sufrir la furia pelirroja.

**Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna. **

— Estas muy mal, amigo- le dijo Frank haciendo que se ruborizara y que el resto riera.

**Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.**

— **¡Es _Hedwig! _—dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!**

**Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.**

_**Querido Ron: **_

**_¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el _ridgeback _noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al _ridgeback _noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? _**

— Buen plan- dijo James.

— Sí un plan buenísimo meter un dragón de más de un metro en el colegio- ironizó Remus.- Tal vez con la ayuda del mapa y de la capa, si uno de ellos fuera prefecto, yendo por el camino que pasa cerca de la torre de astronomía…

— Pero ese camino es muy largo- intervino Sirius- ¿No sería mejor ir por el que pasa al lado de la aula de transfiguración?

— No se como no se me ha ocurrido- dijo Remus burlesco- Pasar por el lado de una aula donde Minie hace horas extras.

— Es más seguro darle una patada a un dragón dormido- terció Sus.

— ¿Y con ayuda de los elfos?- dijo Lee.

— Buena idea y se podría usar nuestros polvos de oscuridad instantánea importados del Perú- dijo Fred, su hermano asintió.

— Junto con un detonador trampa- puntualizó este y los dos se sonrieron. Los otros iban a preguntar que eran eso cuando…

— Os dais cuenta que estáis creando un plan para transportar un dragón inexistente por el castillo. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Theo con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro.

_**Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. **_

_**Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Charlie **_

**Se miraron.**

—**Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a _Norberto _y a dos de nosotros. **

**La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. **

— Si que debíais haber sido una mala semana- comentó Remus- Es un plan peor que los de Sirius.- Este le pego un golpe amistoso en la cabeza mientras James rompía a reír.

**Cualquier cosa para liberarse de _Norberto_... y de Malfoy. **

— Sobretodo de Malfoy- masculló Ron.

**Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. **

Molly miró a su hijo preocupadísima y no ayudo el hecho de que el se estuviese cogiendo la mano.

**No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? **

— Probablemente pero no dirá nada- le tranquilizó James.

**Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. **

— Ve corriendo a la enfermería- gruñó su madre y este asintió.

**Parecía que los colmillos de _Norberto _tenían veneno. **

— Creo que solo hay quince tipos de dragones que tengan veneno- masculló Charlie mirando a su hermanito con preocupación.

**Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible. **

— Debió haber venido tan pronto como le mordió- le riñó suavemente la enfermera.

**No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. **

— ¿Charlie todavía tienes el dragón?- preguntó Bill mirando a Malfoy con odio.

— Sí y estoy seguro de que le encantaría volver a ver a Hagrid- prosiguió mirando en la misma dirección.

— Y ya que Malfoy encuentra tan divertida la mordedura de un dragón podríamos animarle el día- terminó Percy sonriéndole vengativamente al rubio.

— Tranquilícense señores Weasley- pidió Dumby- Y veinte puntos menos por Slytherin.

**Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, **

— ¿En serio?- preguntó Fred abriendo los ojos como platos y sonriendo burlón- ¿un perro?

— Que tierno- dijo George alargando las palabras.

**pero creo que no me creyó). **

— Que extraño- dijeron a la vez los gemelos Prewett.

**No debí pegarle en el partido de _quidditch_. Por eso se está portando así. **

**Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.**

—**Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche — dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar. **

— **¡La medianoche del sábado! —Dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... Acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de _Norberto_. **

Todos los leones, tejones y águilas gimieron a la vez, menuda suerte la suya.

**Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle.**

**Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir. **

— Que manía con sacar a la gente a rastras de la enfermería- gruñó Sirius mirando a Remus de reojo. Este les sonrió a el y a James.

—**Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de _Norberto_. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe. **

— También tenéis la peor suerte del mundo mágico y eso no os ayudará mucho- gruñó Ginny.

**Encontraron a _Fang, _el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana. **

—**No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque _Norberto _está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él.**

— No me imagino como debe de estar el dragón para que Hagrid lo clasifique de "un poco molesto".- murmuró Alice preocupada.

**Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque _Norberto _acababa de morderle la pierna. **

— Posiblemente- aseguró Dean divertido.

— **¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro. **

Los Ravenclaw bufaron, los Hufflepuff rodaron los ojos, los Slytherin sonrieron sarcásticamente y los Gryffindor rieron por lo bajo.

**El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido. Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. **

— Va a salir bien, va a salir bien- repetía James como si estuviese rezando.

**Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes. **

— Entonces jugaba al frontón- corrigió Padma.

— Eres más sabelotodo que Granger, Patil- le dijo Goyle. Draco lo miró con condescendencia mientras la cara de Ron se ponía roja de rabia aun así alguien se le adelanto.

— Que tú no tengas cerebro no significa que los demás seamos como tú- le dijo Blaise con la voz helada. Padma le miró sorprendida y el joven Slytherin luchó por que su rostro no dejara traslucir ninguna emoción.

— Y Hermione no es una sabelotodo, es inteligente al contrario que tú- continuó Ron.

**Hagrid tenía a _Norberto _listo y encerrado en una gran jaula. **

—**Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje — dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo. **

— Seguro que se sentirá solo- ironizó Theo.

**Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que _Norberto _le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito. **

Cho Chang compuso una mueca de desagrado.

— **¡Adiós, _Norberto_! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará! **

— Ni yo tampoco- masculló Ron mirándose la mano.

**Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de _Norberto _por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil. **

— ¿Y alguno de los hechizos que se conocía Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.

— Por desgracia en esos tiempos no sabía hacer un hechizo pesopluma y no tenía potencia suficiente como para usar un Wingardium Leviosa con un dragón- explicó.

— ¿Cargasteis un dragón hasta la torre de astronomía al modo muggle?- preguntó Dennis admirado y los dos se encogieron de hombros asintiendo.

— **¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta. **

**Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, **

— A veces extraña- dijo Remus con comprensión.

**se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló. **

**La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, **

— La de veces que la vimos así- dijo Sirius nostálgico y los bromistas asintieron.

**tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.**

— Todavía sigue en pie lo de la mansión.- Anunció Sirius.

— Yo estoy pensando más en una isla.- sugirió James.

— Sin lugar a dudas se lo merece- afirmó Remus. La profesora no podía estar más ruborizada.

— **¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...? **

—**Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón! **

— No va a creerle- comentó Tonks con una sonrisa.

— **¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... **

— No va a decigle nada- se quejó Fleur haciendo un mohín en su hermoso rostro.

**¡Vamos, Malfoy! **

**Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto. **

— **¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!**

— Te entiendo perfectamente- dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras Draco los fulminaba con la mirada.

—**No lo hagas —la previno Harry.**

**Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con _Norberto _moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad. Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. **

— Claro que sí.- afirmó este.

**Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a _Norberto _entre ellos. **

— ¿Eran seguros verdad?- preguntó Hagrid con un poco de ansiedad.

— Claro que sí- dijo Harry.

— La prueba de ello es que llego sana y salva- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

**Todos ayudaron a colocar a _Norberto _para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias. Por fin. _Norberto _se iba... se iba... se había ido.**

Varios se contuvieron de aplaudir mientras Hagrid se limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima.

**Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, **

— ¿Y la capa?- preguntó Remus con preocupación pero nadie le respondió.

**que ya no llevaban la jaula con _Norberto_. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad? **

— No digas eso- se quejaron todos. Desafiar a la suerte no solía salir bien.

**La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad. **

— Pero tienen la capa- dijo Sirius- ¿Tienen la capa verdad?- nadie le respondió a él tampoco.

—**Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry—. Tenemos problemas.**

**Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.**

Todos soltaron un bufido, ¿es que siempre tenían que tener la peor suerte?

— Bien- dijo Dumby- Tal vez deberíamos comer.

— ¡No!- gruñó todo el comedor.

— Bien un capítulo más.- dijo el director sonriendo- Filch ¿Querrá leer?

— **El bosque prohibido****-**casi gruñó.


	16. el bosque prohibido

—**El bosque prohibido-**casi gruñó.

— ¿Qué hicisteis vosotros en bosque prohibido?- preguntó Molly gruñendo.

—Yo no fui- aseguró Ron.

—No fue culpa nuestra- se defendieron los otros dos.

**Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.**

Varios suspiraron exasperados.

**Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione temblaba. Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra. **

—Fuiste a la torre a enrollarte con Hermione- sugirió Sirius.

—Tenía once años y Hermione es como mi hermana, jamas me enrollaría con ella.- Dijo Harry. Hermione asintió a sus palabras y Ron, Ginny y Cho sonrieron aliviados.

—Además- dijo Remus- así no van a librarse del castigo.

**No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa? **

—Realmente estupidos- asintieron los Slytherin.

**No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso _Norberto _y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas. **

—Sí-dijo Sirius- Pero no para marcharos sinó para mudaros a la biblioteca que tendréis que ordenar entera y vaya si hay libros.

**¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado. Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville. **

—Augusto espero una explicación- gruñó Alice. Neville se sonrojó al oir su segundo nombre mientras el resto rompía a reir.

—No me llames así- protestó.

—No me contestes cuando te estoy regañando- le replicó su madre.

—Señora Longbotton- intervinó el director- Fue una causa muy noble la que impulso a Augusto- rió por lo bajo- a merodear por el castillo por quellas horas.- Neville no sabía si agradecerle por haberlo salvado de su madre o maldecirlo por decir su segundo nombre.

— **¡Harry! —Estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag... **

—Bien hecho Neville- dijo Frank sonriendole orgulloso a su hijo.

—Muchas gracias- le dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

—Bueno al final metí la pata- dijo Neville encogiendose de hombros.

**Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que _Norberto _y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres. **

Los siete bromistas temblaron uno de ellos, Sirius, soltó una risa loca que hizo que todo el mundo mirara con miedo al libro, al animago y a la profesora.

—**Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación. **

—Muy fácil profesora- dijo Tonks.- Hagrid consiguió un dragon en un pub jugando a cartas.

—Y ellos le ayudaggon mandandolo a Chaglie- continuó Flueg.

—Malfoy quería pillarlos y Neville se enteró e intentó ayudarlos.- prosiguió Ginny.

— Seguro que los va a creer- terminaron las tres mientras se sonreían.

**Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. **

—Milagro- murmuró Snape ganándose miradas de odio.

**Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua. **

—**Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió **

—No, no la tiene- dijo Remus algo preocupada sabedor de cómo podía ser la lengua de la profesora cuando se decepcionaba.

—**dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. **

—Discrepo en eso- dijo Theo sonriendo.

—Si él no lo hubiese descubierto…- dijeron Draco y Blaise haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

**Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no? **

—Lo de Malfoy podría ser- dijo Harry- Pero jamás le haría algo así a Neville.- afirmó y este le sonrió.

**Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido. **

—Lo siento- dijo Neville- solo que no lo comprendí.

—No tienes que disculparte- dijo Harry.

**Pobre mete-patas Neville,**

—Oye- se quejó Alice.

—En cierta forma es verdad- dijo Neville pero él también parecía ligeramente ofendido.

—No lo es- dijo Harry- lo siento, fue cruel pensar eso pero es que estaba muy asustado y…- empezó a disculparse Harry.

—No te preocupes- le cortó Neville que había recuperado la sonrisa.

**Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos. **

—Tampoco fue para tanto- dijo Neville.- Algun día tenía que superar el miedo a la oscuridad.

— ¿Viniste a buscarnos tú solo teniendo miedo a la oscuridad? Eres genial Neville- le dijo Harry con admiración mientras Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazó (Hannah cerró los puños). Neville se sonrojó, sobretodo después de ver a su padre sacando pecho y a su madre, abuela y madrina sonreían orgullosas. Miró a Hannah de reojó y vio, extrañado, que estaba fulminando a Hermione con la mirada aunque cuando notó la mirada de Neville le sonrió abiertamente.

—**Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! **

—Que prontos nos has olvidado Minie- se quejó Sirius.

—La fama es caprichosa y pasajera- dijo Remus con un suspiro.

—Sí, pero nunca me hubiese esperado que, después de no dejarla dormir ni una noche tranquila, Minie se olvidaría de nosotros.- terminó James. Los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia la profesora acusandola con los ojos y haciendose los ofendidos mientras ella procuraba no reír.

—Evidentemente no os he olvidado- se defendió con tono cortante- pero no ayudaría mucho que le dijera a Potter que era un costumbre de su padre, de su padrino, de su tío y de otro amigo suyo- escondió una mueca de desagrado.

—Y vuelvo a preguntarlo- dijo James- ¿Dónde diablos está Peter?

—Lejos- gruñeron a la vez Remus y Sirius con un odio que sorprendió a James.

—Lo sabrás en el tercer libro papá.- le respondió Harry antes de que preguntará algo.

**Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. **

—Golpe bajo- comentó Ron.

—Lamento lo dicho señorita Granger.- dijo Minerva- Usted está demostrando tener mucho sentido común aunque no deja que este supere su lealtad.- Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y le dio las gracias con la vista clabada en la mesa.

**Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. **

—Demasiado duro ¿no?- dijo Lily medio enfadada medio preocupada.

—Lo lamento señor Potter, solo está demostrando que le importan más sus amigos- dijo Minerva todo el mundo tenía la boca abierta- Y ya que estamos, lamento no haberlo creído señor Malfoy y señor Longbottom siento haber sido tan dura cuando solo estaba ayudando a sus amigos.

—No pasa nada- dijeron los tres demasiado sorprendidos.

—Minie disculpandose…-dijo Fred.

—Llamad al profeta- exclamó George provocando risas.

**Los tres sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: **

— ¿En especial en estos días?- preguntó Remus alzando la ceja pero la profesora cerró la boca- ¿Ha habido ya algun intentó de conseguir la piedra aparte del de Gringgotts?- Insistió.

—No- respondió a la vez todo el profesorado. Varios respiraron más tranquilos.

**es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor. **

— ¿Cincuenta puntos?- se quejó Frank y James le pegó un pisotón- ¿Qué haces?

—Nunca,- le respondió- Nunca te quejes de que te saca demasiados puntos.- Todos los bromistas asintieron.

— **¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. **

—No- dijeron los dos pares de gemelos.

—Lo ha dicho- afirmaron dramáticamente los merodeadores.

**Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de _quidditch._**

—**Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda. **

—Lo dijimos- dijeron los bromistas. Los demás miraban horrorizados a la profesora.

—**Profesora... por favor...**

—**Usted, usted no...**

—Shhh- exclamaron todos los Gryffindor.

—**No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor. **

—Oye- se quejaron todos los bromistas.

**Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo? **

—Quiddich- dijo James- así lo hacía yo y, creeme, perdía más de ciento cincuenta puntos

**Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho? **

Todos los Gryffindor bajaron la cabeza.

**Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia. **

—Ashh- se quejaron los merodeadores.

**Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de _quidditch_, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año. De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado. **

— ¿Por que no puedo ser normal?- preguntó Harry- O el más admirado o el más detestado.

—Así es la fama- le respondió su padre.

—La odio- se quejó Harry entre risas y miradas de confusión de Snape y algunos Slytherin.

**Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa.**

—Oye- les dijeron estos.

**Por dondequiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo.**

—Idiotas- gruñó Sirius fulminandoles a todos con la mirada, más de uno se encogió en el asiento.

**Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!». **

—Estúpidos- fue el turno de James para fulminarlos.

**Sólo Ron lo apoyaba.**

—Siempre lo haré- le aseguró sonriendole pero su rostro se ensombreció- Lo del año pasado…

—Ya está olvidado- le aseguró Harry sonriendole.

—Lo siento, los celos son mi tendón de Aquiles- le dijo bajando la mirada.

—Te he dicho que ya está olvidado- le aseguró Harry dandole un golpe. Sus madres les miraban enternecidas y sus padres orgullosos.

—**Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando. **

—Es cierto- le aseguraron.

—**Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry tristemente. **

—Pero nosotros sí y la gente nos seguía amando- le aseguró Sirius despeinandolo.

—**Bueno... no —admitió Ron.**

**Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo. **

Ron y Hermione rompieron a reír escandalosamente.

—Lo intenté.- se defendó él.

**Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando. Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia. **

—No- exclamaron todos los Gryffindor horrorizados, incluída Minie.

—Tranquilos,- les dijo Katie- Oliver nunca lo aceptaría, sabe ver que jugadores son los mejores y no los deja escapar.- aseguró sonriendole a su capitán, él le devolvió la sonrisa algo ruborizado.

— **¿Renunciar? —Exclamó Wood—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al _quidditch_? **

—Eso- corearon los leones.

**Pero hasta el _quidditch _había perdido su atractivo. **

James se atragantó con su propia saliba cuando se recuperó de sus labios solo salió una palabra: desheredado.

**El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador». **

Lily les envió tal mirada al equipo que hasta Oliver se asustó y Molly les pegó un par de gritos a los gemelos.

**Hermione y Neville también sufrían. **

—Imbeciles- murmuró Sus y ella, con la ayuda de Alice y Molly, terminó de asustar a los alumnos a base de miradas fulminantes.

**No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio. **

— ¿Y así como vas a recuperar puntos?- le pregunto Molly afectuosamente.

—Pero es que si llamaba la atención se metían conmigo.- se defendió ella.

—Nombres.- exigió Molly fulminando con la mirada a todos los alumnos que tenía su alrededor.

—Muchas gracias señora Weasley pero no se preocupe- la tranquilizó la castaña.

**Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes. **

—Pues si que lo pasaste mal- comentó Tonks.

**Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente. Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos. **

—Ya tuvimos que hacer el examen- se quejaron todos- así que cállate.-gritó.

**Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada. **

Remus se inclinó hacia al libro con avidéz.

**Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell. **

—Quirrell otra vez- murmuró Tonks para ella.

—**No... no... otra vez no, por favor...**

**Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acerco.**

—Tu resolución no duró mucho ¿eh?- dijo Sus riendo.

—**Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.**

**Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. **

_Con que se estaba enderezándose el turbante_- pensó Moody mientras formaba en su cabeza una teoría.

**Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. **

—La curiosidad mató al gato Potter- le dijo friamente Snape.

**Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía. **

—A buenas horas lo recuerdas- le regañó su madre.

**Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula **

—Me debe usted doce Piedras Filosofales Potter- le dijo acidamente Snape. Harry rodó los ojos.

**y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor... Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente. **

—Mucho había durado- dijo Dean.

**Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Harry les contó lo que había oído. **

—Como siempre- dijeron todos a la vez.

— **¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —dijo Ron—. Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras... **

—**Pero todavía queda _Fluffy_ —dijo Hermione.**

—**Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid —dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry? **

—Si claro, y un libro que te explique como vivir eternamente- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos. Dumby sonrió internamente.

**La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, **

Hermione suspiró disimuladamente y se sonrojó un poco.

**pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera. **

—**Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder. **

—Exacto- dijo Minerva.

— **¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. **

—No importa- dijo James- Dumby os escuchará siempre y luego investigará por su cuenta.

**Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. **

—O no le conviene- murmuró Harry en voz baja.

**Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? **

—Depende- dijo sonrió Dumbledore.

**No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. **

—No estoy de acuerdo en lo que es amigo de del profesor Snape pero en lo demás…- dijo Blaise.

**Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o _Fluffy_. Serían muchas explicaciones. **

**Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.**

—**Si investigamos sólo un poco...**

—**No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.**

Los tres rompieron a reír divertidos.

**Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.**

Todos los alumnos de primero bufaron mientras la profesora Sinestra los miraba divertida.

**A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales. **

—Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a la hora tal. El señor Filch os espera a tal sitio. Prof. M. McGonagall- dijeron todos los bromistas la vez.

_**Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche.**_

_**El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada.**_

_**Prof M. McGonagall**_

— ¿Habéis pensado en variar un poco las notas?- preguntó Fabian.

—Cuando has recibido más de quince se vuelven monótonas- explicó Guideon.

**En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra. Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara. **

Hermione asintió.

—Lo siento muchachos- le dijo Hagrid- Por culpa mía lo pasastéis muy mal.

— ¿Para que están los amigos Hagrid?- le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa a la que el semi gigante respondió de forma radiante.

**A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común **

—Seguro que se quedará en la sala común hasta que vuelvan como hacia Lunático- dijo James mientras Sirius sonreia al licántropo.

**y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. **

—Al menos algo bueno salió de eso.- dijo Bill sonriendo.

**Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo. **

—**Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... **

—No, no la queremos- gruñó Frank poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo protectoramente.

**es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... **

—Oh deberíamos usarlas- dijo Sus mirando a Filch con una sonrisa peligrosa.

— Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sirius con un movimiento de varita Filch quedó colgado del techo.

—Bajadme- ordenó gritando.

—Disculpate con nuestros ahijados y Hermione- le respondieron al unísono.

—Lo siento- gruñó Filch- Ahora me bajais.

—No me ha parecido muy sincero- dijo Sus negando con la cabeza.- ¿Y a ti Sirius?

—Definitivamente no.- le respondió él.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento. No lo volveré a decir pero bajadme- suplicó él entre lloriqueos.

—Hablando todo el mundo se entiende- dijo Sus y Sirius hizo desaparecer las cadenas y Filch cayó de culo al suelo.

Este recogió, entre sus gruñidos y la risa de los estudiantes, el libro y prosiguió.

**Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis. **

**Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento. **

—O algo que Filch considere horrible- puntualizó James intentando tranquilizar a su esposa.

**La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano. **

— **¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez. **

Todo el mundo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Hagrid iba a estar con ellos.

**El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. **

Los rostros de todos demostraban que estaban de acuerdo con Harry y Hagrid sonreía encantado.

**Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo: **

—**Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? **

Varios gruñidos se oyeron y Filch se apresuró a disculparse con Hagrid antes que alguien lo colgase otra vez del techo.

**Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis **

— ¿Qué?- preguntó Astoria- Es muy peligroso.

— ¿Estas preocupada por mi Grengrass?- preguntó Draco más esperanzado que burlón.

—Me preocupo por los de mi casa- esquivó la chica.

**y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros. **

—Por suerte tiendes a equivocarte- gruñó Ron.

**Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe. **

— **¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo. **

Remus bajó la cabeza pero Tonks le cogió la mano.

—Si no es luna llena no son diferentes a nosotros.- dijo la metamorfa mirando mal al rubio.

**Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado. **

—**Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos. **

—Idiota- gruñeron Frank y James.

**Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con _Fang _pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda. **

—**Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?**

—**Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo. **

—**Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo. **

—Y será mucho más agradable- dijeron todos a la vez.

—**Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos —añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad. **

El alumnado aplaudió a la marcha del celador que los miró frunciendo el ceño.

**Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.**

—**No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.**

—No era el único asustado- afirmaron Neville y Hermione a la vez.

—**Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar. **

—**Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él... **

— ¿Qué haría tu papi?- preguntó Tonks burlona. Una mirada licántropa hizo que la respuesta insultante de Draco muriese en sus labios.

—**Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts — gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete! **

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron.

—Así se habla profesor- exclamó Parvati.

—Genial Hagrid- gritaro los merodeadores.

**Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada. **

—Vaya, alguien le bajo los humos al huroncete.- dijo Dean sonriendo.

—Cállate sangre… Thomás- rectificó Draco rojo de furia.

— ¿Cómo ibas a llamarle?- preguntó Seamus que había sacado la varita.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?- le respondió Draco.

—Me importa por que es mi mejor amigo- replicó Seamus- Ah, perdona. Olvidaba que para ti los amigos no son más que guardaespaldas que solo están contigo por tu popularitat y poder.- Terminó cruelmente. El dolor apareció un momento en la cara del rubio y, aunque lo disimuló enseguida, todo el mundo lo vio. Seamus se arrepintió un poco de su comentario.

—Puedes decir eso de de Crabbe y Goyle pero no hables de sus amigos en general sin saber nada imbecil- dijo Theo que había perdido su habitual aire ausente y su rostro estaba encendido de furia.

—Porque dudo mucho que yo y Theo entremos en esa descripción y sin duda somos amigos de Draco- terminó un Blaise que también había sacado la varita.

—Caballeros- advirtió Dumby. Theo y Blaise no bajaron su varita ni dejaron su pose amenazante.

—Chicos,- intervenió Draco- Muchas gracias pero mejor no perdemos puntos.- les dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente a sus amigos estos se miraron y bajaron la varita volviendose a sentar lanzandole miradas amenazantes a Seamus.

—**Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento. **

Lily y Alice se cogieron de la mano compartiendo su temor y impotencia.

**Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque. **

—**Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. **

— ¿Qué?- exclamaron todos horrorizados.

**Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. **

—Dios mio- dijo Remus— Que no sea lo que estoy pensando.- pidió.

— **¿**En que estás pensando Lunático?- preguntó Sirius.

— Solo es un corazonada y espero que sea incorrecta- le contestó suspirando.

—Pues estamos fritos- dijo James- Tú nunca tienes corazonadas equivocadas.

**Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo. **

— ¿Quieres decir matarlo?- preguntó Lavander pálida. Un escalofrío recorrió a todos.

—Sólo como último recurso.- dijo Hagrid- Jamás mataría a una criatura como un unicornio si no fuese lo único que se pudiese hacer- la tranquilizó.

— **¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz. **

—Gran pregunta- murmuraron Ron, Astoria, Ginny y Hannah a la vez.

—**No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con _Fang _—dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos **

—No- dijo Lily.- será mucho más peligroso.

**y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos. **

—**Yo quiero ir con _Fang _—dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro. **

— Es más seguro ir con Hagrid- aseguró Sirius. Astoria, Blaise y Theo miraron a Draco con preocupación.

—**Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde — dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y _Fang_, por el otro. **

— ¿Porque Neville tiene que ir con ese idiota?- preguntó Sus preocupada.

**Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha. **

—Por una vez espero que salga más el verde que el rojo.- dijo James

**El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y _Fang _se dirigieron a la derecha. Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas. **

**Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.**

— **¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry**

—No son suficientemente rápidos Harry- explicó Remus con naturalidad.

—**No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno. **

—Se necesita mucha mágia, normalmente negra- dijo Ojoloco.- También se puedrían cazar sin magia negra pero no se ha investigado nunca como hacerlo. Los que cazan unicornios no suelen ser escrupulosos con el tipo de magia que se usa.

**Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteantesendero. **

— **¿Estás bien, Hermione? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL! **

— ¿Por qué?- preguntaron Lily y Minie casi histéricas.

**Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. **

—Mierda- dijo Remus- Eso apoya mi corazonada.

**Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó. **

—**Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar. **

— **¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.**

— Y dale con los hombres lobo- dijo Tonks- Que son personas normales con un problema durante las lunas llenas.

— Exacto- afirmaron James y Sirius. Remus les miró a los tres con agradecimiento y ternura.

—**Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado. **

—Si Hagrid está sombrio algo muy malo está pasando- dijo Frank preocupadisimo y, inconcientemente, se acercó a su hijo.

**Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.**

— ¿Qué era?- preguntó asustada Lily.

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado! **

**Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo?**

— Un centauro- exclamaron todos y la vista de muchos se dirigió hacia el nuevo maestro de adivinación.

**De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza.**

—Ronan- dijo Firenze con cierta nostalgia.

**Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos. **

—Es natural, ls centauros son impresionantes- dijo Denis con los ojos brillantes Firenze le sonrió.

—**Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás? **

**Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.**

—**Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?**

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo Alice sorprendida.

— Pues habéis tenido suerte de que fuese Ronan y no Bane- dijo Firenze- Se lo hubiese tomado como un insulto y los habría atacado, es demasiado orgulloso.

—**Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro. **

— ¿En serio?- preguntó un sarcástico Fabian.

—No nos habíamos dado cuenta- terminó su hermano rodando los ojos.

—**Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione. **

— ¿Hermione utilizando el sarcasmo?- preguntó Fred.

—Eso no me lo esperaba de ti- aseguró George negando con la cabeza haciendose el decepcionado.

—Solo intentaba ser amable- exclamó Hermione.

—**Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio? **

—Se nota que no conoce a Hermione- dijo Ron girando los ojos.

—**Eh...**

—**Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.**

Todo el mundo giró los ojos.

—Señorita Granger, usted particularmente aprende mucho más que un poquito- dijo sonriendo orgullosa Minie.

—**Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante. **

Remus jadeo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Lunático?- preguntó Sirius.

— Marte es el dios romano de la guerra, equivale al dios Ares de la mitologia griega- explicó, al ver las caras de incomprensión de todo el mundo continuo- Los centauros son excelentes astrónomos y utilizan las estrellas para predecir el futuro, si Marte brilla significa que se aproxima un guerra. ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó mirando a Firenze.

—No- fue la respuesta del centauro que puso la carne de gallina a todos los ocupantes de la sala.- Aunque no solo se refiere a guerra si no también a desgracias, ataques o accidentes desafortunados- dijo intentando calmar a los ocupantes de la sala sin conseguirlo.

—**Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo? **

— No te lo dirá,- le dijo Luna con un suspiro- No les gusta dar respuestas directas.

**Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez. **

—**Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas — dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora. **

Varios de los de primer curso temblaron, este capítulo estaba resultando de lo más tétrico.

—**Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado? **

—**Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante. **

—Bueno,- dijo Lia- Es algo desacostumbrado.

—**Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid**

—Buena respuesta- le felicitaron los gemelos Weasley.

—**. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño? **

**Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo: **

—**El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

—Lo sabemos- dijeron los merodeadores rodando los ojos.

**Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan. **

—Bane- murmuró Firenze con algo de rencor.

—**Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?**

—**Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.**

—**Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso? **

—Deja que adiviné- dijo Sus- Marte brilla mucho.

**Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.**

—**Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.**

—Lo sabía- dijo Sus exasperada.

—**Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. **

—Hagrid ha perdido la paciencia- anunció Ernie entre risas.

—Con respuestas tan crípticas cualquiera la pierde- dijo Hannah.

**Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon. **

—**Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna. **

—Eso no es cierto- dijo Firenze- Solo nos interesan los astros porque nos ayudan a comprender y predecir el futuro- explicó- Para nosotros que alguien diga que Marte brilla es como decir que se acerca el peligro y que hay que tener cuidado.

— **¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Hermione.**

—**Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho. **

— Saber el futuro no es conveniente por eso no lo decimos, aunque el resto me lo tomaré como un cumplido hacia mi raza- le dijo Firenze sonriendo.

— **¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? — dijo Harry. **

— **¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios...**

Lily y Molly palidecieron mientras Alice daba gracias de que su hijo estuviera en otro rincón del bosque.

**Nunca he oído algo así. **

**Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. **

—Haz caso siempre de tus percepciones- le dijo Ojo Loco cosa que no tranquilizó mucho a nadie.

**Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid. **

— **¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!**

—Mierda- exclamaron Astoria y Hannah a la vez mientras todos las miraban sorprendidas. Ellas estaban demasiado preocupadas para notar eso ni el hecho que Neville y Draco se las miraban sonriendo con ternura y esperanza.

—Mi niño, mi niño- repetía una histérica Alice mientras Frank aferraba el hombro de Neville muerto de miedo y Augusta contenía la respiración. Sus, por su parte abrazaba a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas mientras este le acariciaba el pelo.

— **¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros! **

—No los dejes solos- exclamó Lily llena de preocupación. Ron agarró la mano de Hermione fuertamente y miraba a Harry preocupado. James tenía los ojos cerrados y los dedos cruzados.

**Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor. **

— **¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Hermione. **

—**No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa. **

Neville les sonrió mientras Draco les fulminaba con la mirada.

**Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. **

—Cuando se tiene miedo los sentidos tienden a agudizarse- explicó Kingsley.

**¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros? Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y _Fang _estaban con él.**

Todo el mundo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

**Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas. **

Augusta y Sus abrieron la boca para decirle algo desagradable al rubio pero alguien se les adelanto.

—Serás idiota- gritó Astoria. Todo el mundo, excepto su hermana mayor, abrió los ojos como platos ante tal comportamiento de la distante Greengrass.

—O vamos Greengrass, solo fue una broma para divertirme- dijo Draco sonriendo.

— **¡¿**Para divertirte? ¡Podrías pensar en alguien a parte de tú mismo! El señorito no podía pensar en la preocupación que sentiriamos al ver las chispas da Lomgbotton. Pero claro mientras el señorito se divierta.- Todo el mundo miraba a Astoria asombrado, era la primera que le hablaban así al principe de las serpientes.

—Siento que te hayas preocupado _por mi_- se disculpó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba preocupada por ti?- le preguntó Astoria con la mirada helada.

—Oh, estabas preocupada por Longbotton ahora lo veo- le dijo burlon- Reconocelo, estas loca por mi- le dijo con una sonrisa que más que burlona era esperanzada.

—Eres un maldito egocéntrico Malfoy- le respondió una enfadadisima Astoria.- Continue por favor Filch antes que el ego de este nos ahogue a todos.- James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—**Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con _Fang _y este idiota. **

Lily suspiró sonoramente.

**Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto. **

**Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y _Fang_. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa. Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. **

Varios suspiraron con tristesa.

**Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble. **

—**Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. **

—El unicornio- dijo Tonks en un susurro.

**Se acercaron más. Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.**

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Fleur que se abrazó a Bill. No era la única que lloraba. Los unicornios solo dejan que se les acerquen mujeres. Las únicas que habían visto un unicornio de cerca solían decir que era algo que no se olvida nunca y ahora lloraban amargamente.

**Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... **

Lily, James, Astoria y Ginny perdieron todo el color de la cara. Cho miró a Harry con preocupación del mismo modo que Pansy miraba a Draco.

**Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Malfoy y _Fang _permanecieron paralizados.**

—Corred- suplicó Minie que se arrepentía de haberles puesto ese castigo.

**La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre. **

— ¿Por qué nunca me equivoco?- preguntó Remus frustrado y muy, muy preocupado.

—Llevo preguntandome eso desde primero- le respondió Sirius.

— ¿Se está bebiendo a un unicornio?- preguntó Collin estrañadisimo.

— Su sangre riene unas facultades sorprendentes- explicó Lily.

— **¿**Que hace?- preguntó Terry.

—Te mantiene vivo, maldito, pero vivo- respondió Firenze con un susurro y todos temblaron.

— **¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... **

Astoria dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Theo y Bleise se destensaron.

**lo mismo que _Fang_. La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo. **

—Muevete- le ordonó James con la voz rota y temblando.

**Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura. **

Todo el mundo se relajó y Hagrid sonrió a Firenze.

**El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. **

— ¿Qué pasa con esa cicatriz?- preguntó Padma algo triste aún por lo del unicornio.

—Es un aviso- dijo Harry.

**Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca. **

— ¿Es usted profesor?- preguntó Lavander este asintió.

—Mil gracias- dijo James.

—Fue un placer- le respondió el centauro sonriendo a Harry.

— **¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. **

—**Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

**El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry. **

—**Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? **

Varios jadearon y dirigieron la mirada al profesor para digirla al minuto siguiente hacia Harry y otra vez hacia el profesor.

— Era necesario que saliese de ese lugar lo más rápido posible- dijo con su voz profunda.

—Sí pero tuviste que romper todos vuestros tabus- terció Lily- si algun día puedo hacer algo por ti no dudes en pedirmelo porque te debo más que mi vida.- Firenze asintió en su dirección con una sonrisa complacida.

**Así será más ápido... Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo. **

**Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. **

—Problemas- musitó Sirius.

**Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados. **

— **¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria? **

—Solo una buena persona- dijo Petunia al minuto se arrepintió de su intervención porque clavó la vista a la mesa.

—En todo caso un buen centauro pero gracias- dijo Firenze complacido.

— **¿Te das cuenta de quién es? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor. **

— **¿Qué le has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá? **

— ¿Qué sucederá?- preguntó Lia asustada. Pero el profesor de adivinación cerró la boca.

**Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

—**Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.**

—Evidentemente- dijeron todos girando los ojos.

**También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.**

— **¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque! **

—Será cobarde- exclamó Seamus.

—Y egoísta- dijo Dean.

—Claro porque molestarse en ayudarnos si a él no le afecta- gruñó Ginny.

**De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer. **

— **¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? **

—Buen golpe- le felicitaron los Slytherin con una sonrisa.

**Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos**

**sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo. **

—Así se habla profesor- corearon todos.

**Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles. Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

—Es normal- dijo Kingsley sonriendo con condescendencia,- solo ibas a primero.

— **¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? **

—Porque es un idiota orgulloso.- gruñó Fred.

—**preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

—Buena pregunta- dijo Tonks con curiosidad.

—No te gustará la respuesta- dijo Remus sombrio.

**Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo. **

—**Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio? **

—**No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio. **

—**Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. **

—Hoggipilante- afirmó Fleur, su tristesa se había convertido en furia.

**Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios. **

— ¿Quién puede querer algo así?- preguntó Blaise asombrado.

**Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna. **

—**Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no? **

—Exacto-dijeron todos a la vez.

—**Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento? **

—La piedra- murmuró Terry- Claro, el elixir de la vida.

— **¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién... **

— **¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad? **

—Voldemort- fue la única palabra que dijo Remus. Todos le miraron horrorizados mientras la verdad caía llana sobre ellos.

**Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir». **

Todos asintieron.

—Está muerto, muerto- gritó Umbridge pero ni el ministro las tenía todas consigo.

— **¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...? **

— **¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?**

**Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

—**Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás. **

—**Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo. **

—Ya era hora- dijo Lily.

**Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces. **

— ¿Tan malo es?- preguntó Dumby, Firenze asintió lentamente.

**Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando. Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. **

—Como Lunático siempre que nos castigaban sin él- dijo James sonriéndole.

**Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en**

**_quidditch_. **

—Hombres- gruñeron la mayoría de las chicas.

**Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba. **

—**Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico! **

—Que manía con decir que yo quiero la maldita piredra- murmuró Snape.

—Es bien sabido que eras un mortífago- dijo James y varios miraron sorprendidos al profesor.

—Era, Potter, com bien ha dicho- le respondió él.

— **¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, **

— ¿Qué nombre? ¿Snape?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.- Sí, es mejor llamarlo Quejicus.

**en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos. **

Varios temblaron.

**Harry no lo escuchó.**

—**Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas. **

—No exactamente- dijo Firenze- Las estrellas son caprichosas, nunca lo dicen todo ni son exactas.

— ¿A quien me recuerdan?- dejó caer Hagrid provocando risitas.

— **¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.**

—**Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—.. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento. **

— Mientras Bane esté contento- ironizó Ginny.

**Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo. **

—Siempre las tiene- dijo Ron mirandola afectuosamente.

—**Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. **

—Exacto- dijeron todos Dumblendore sonrió ante la fe que le tenían sus alumnos.

**De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.**

—Lo siento profesor pero no confió en la adivinación- dijo Hermione.- Es inexacta, además si vives mirando el futuro te olvidas de disfrutar del presente, que es lo único que hay seguro- Minie la miró entre orgullosa entre preocupada por lo madura que era.

**El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado. Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. **

—Gracias a dios- dijo James- es una reliquia familiar, no vuelvas a dejartela.- Harry negó con la cabeza.

**Tenía sujeta una nota: **

**_Por las dudas_. **

—Como no habíamos tenido suficientes mensajes cripticos en el capítulo- dijo Sus exasperada.

—Ahora a comer- dijo Dumby y la comida apareció. Tantas ganas tenian de seguir que todos engulleron tan rapidamente como pudieron sin hablar. Al terminar Dumby cogió el libro- **A través de la trampilla**


	17. A traves de la trampilla

Siento no haber respondido los comentarios hasta ahora pero los contestaba por correo sin saber que no llegaba la respuesta. Primero, gracias por vuestros comentarios. Contestaré los del último capítulo.

**LuNnAaPoTtEr: Aquí está la continuación, espero no haber tardado mucho.**

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que fue muy interesante saber como se caza un unicornio sin magia. Disfrazar a Draco de doncella… una interesante idea aunque no funcione para cazarlos sino que le matarían, pobrecillo, realmente no se lleva bien con los animales.**

**Ginnypotterwe: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que las reacciones de este capítulo te gusten.**

**Vicky: Ya he actualizado, espero que lo suficientemente rápido. Me alegra que te guste. **

—Ahora a comer- dijo Dumby y la comida apareció. Tantas ganas tenian de seguir que todos engulleron tan rapidamente como pudieron sin hablar. Al terminar Dumby cogió el libro- A través de la trampilla

—Harry James Potter Evans- gritó Lily.

—Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett- rugió Molly

—Hermione Jean Granger- gaznó Minie

—Explicadnos que significa ese título- terminaron juntas.

—El título no deja mucho margen de error- dijo Ron.

—Pero era lo único que podiamos hacer- se excusó Hermione.

—Y estamos vivos ¿no?- terminó Harry.

—Pura suerte- le contestó su madre.

—Tal ves deberiamos esperar a saber las circumstancias.- aventuró un asustado Arthur.

—De acuerdo- dijeron las tres- Pero no espereís salvaros de la bronca- terminó Molly.

**En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. **

Varios le miraron horrorizados y asustados pero Sirius, como siempre, supo romper la tensión.

— Mira la parte buena, así te saltarias los malditos examenes- dijo y los alumnos no sabían si mirarlo incrédulos o romper a reir.

**Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que _Fluffy _seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada. Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa. **

—Ah, las pusieron por nosotros- dijo James con naturalidad.

— Pero ¿Por qué copiasteis?- dijo Remus- No os hacia falta.

— Pero era un examen tan laaaaaaaaargo- dijo Sirius bostezando.

— Preferiamos hacer solo la mitad- explicó James.

**También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. **

— Un examen original, si señor- dijeron los gemelos Weasley haciendo sonrojar a Flitwick.

**La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. **

—Pobrecillos ratones- suspiró Lavander.

—Señores- dijo Dumby dirigiéndose a los de primero- No hace falta que tomen nota, vamos a canviar los examenes.- Los de primero gruñeron y guardaron sus plumas y pergaminos.

**Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.**

—Paradójico- comentó Lia.

**Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. **

La señora Pomfrey frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que sus alumnos sintieran dolor y no poder curarlos.

**Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre. **

—No me extraña que no pudieses dormir- comentó Neville mientras varios temblaban.

**Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry. La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando. **

—Por fin dais posibilidad a otro atacante.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

**El último examen era Historia de la Magia. **

— El más aburrido- dijeron a la vez James y Sirius.

**Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, **

— Yo no habría descrito mejor el temário- comentó Sus sonriendo.

**y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. **

Las muecas de desagrado se multiplicaron en tres casas mientras que Hermione y las águilas sonreían.

**Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto. **

—Es que si no tendríamos una prueba de que está loco de remate- murmuró Draco.

—**Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico _el Vehemente_. **

— Hermione dales un respiro- imploró Sirius.- Acaban de terminar los examenes, no quieren tener que oir hablar más sobre ellos hasta que lleguen las notas.

**A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, **

—Comprensible- murmuraron tres casas fulminando a las águilas.

**así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla. **

—Un pasatiempos bastante divertido- aprovó James

—Hasta que él te coge y te tira al agua-puntualizó Remus.

— Pero si eso es lo más divertido- dijeron Fabian y Guideon a la vez.

— Todo depende de tu definición de la palabra divertido- les contestó Alice.

—**Basta de repasos —suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba—. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora.**

—Eso- coreó la mayoría del comedor.

— Pero si no te fueron mal para nada- dijo Molly pero su hijo solo se encogió de hombros.

**Harry se frotaba la frente.**

— **¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. **

— A mi también- murmuró Padma pensatiba mientras se mordía el labio. En la mesa de las serpientes un moreno se ruborizó al ver ese gesto mientras su mente fantaseaba de forma no muy casta.

**Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora. **

—**Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.**

—Eso- dijo la enfermera complacida regalándole una radiante sonrisa a la chica.

—**No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

— Voldy señal en acción- les murmuró Harry a sus amigos que rompieron a reir.

**Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

—**Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a _Fluffy_. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al _quidditch _en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore. **

—Buena comparación- dijo Neville riendose con todos, bueno todos no, Oliver estaba más pálido que la cera.

**Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante.**

—Es horrible cuando sabes que te has olvidado de algo y no recuerdas de que- dijo Neville jugando con su recordadora perennemente roja.

**Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo: **

—**Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen. **

Varios rieron por lo bajo mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. **

— Gracias- volvió a decir Lily mientras James interrogaba a sus amigos con la mirada.

**Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_... nunca... Pero... **

— ¡¿Pero?- preguntaron todos asustados.

**Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

— Eso no me da muy buena pinta- murmuró Alice preocupada.

— **¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.**

—**Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora. **

— **¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.**

— Eso querríamos saber todos- gruñó Moody.

— **¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? **

— ¿Como no me he dado cuenta antes?- preguntó Ojo Loco con la boca abierta.

— Mierda- murmuraron Remus y Tonks a la vez.

**¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? **

— Porque eres un niño de once años.- le dijo su madre.

— Aquí estamos dos aurores, un mítico ex auror y Remus y a ninguno se nos había ocurrido- dijo Kingsley.

— ¿Por qué hablas de Lupin como si tuviese la misma categoría de un auror?- preguntó el ministro.

— Porque es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco y el estratega principal de la orden.- Repuso con su voz calmada ganandose una sonrisa de los merodeadores y de Tonks.

— ¿La orden?- preguntó Fudge.

— Todo se sabrá en su debido momento- repuso Dumblendore calmoso.

— **¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle. **

**Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente. **

—**Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo? **

— Estas hablando con un Weasley, Hagrid- puntualizó Percy.

— Siempre tenemos un momento para beber o tomar algo- continuó Charlie sonriendo.

—**Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, **

— Lo dijimos- afirmaron los dos a la vez.

**pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

—**No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a _Norberto_? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas? **

—**No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa. **

— Evidentemente- dijo James.

— No tan evidente, eso significa que es alguien a quien Hagrid podría reconocer.- Le contradijo Remus.

— Snape- dijo Sirius pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

**Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados ylevantó las cejas. **

—**No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, **

Dumby sonrió con tristesa ante la mención del pub de su hermano.

**el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha. **

**Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes. **

— **¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?**

—**Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. **

— El cabrón sabía lo que hacía- dijo Frank.

— Frank Longbotton- rugió Augusta- Nada de palabrotas en mi presencia.

**Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de _Fluffy_, un dragón era algo fácil. **

— **¿Y él... pareció interesado en _Fluffy_? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma. **

—**Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que _Fluffy _era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida... **

— ¡No!- gritaron todos y Hagrid dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento director- sollozó- después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y yo le traiciono por un dragón y un par de bebidas.

— Tranquilo Hagrid- dijo este- Sigues siendo la persona más leal que he conocido.

— Eso no habla mucho a su favor- repuso Hagrid y el director soltó una carcajada.

**De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

— **¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque. **

—**Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore? **

— Esa pregunta es ofensiva- dijeron los merodeadores.

**Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. **

— Tal vez debería poner una- dijo pensativo el director.

**Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo. **

— Oye- saltaron los gemelos- Que pronto os olvidais de nosotros.

—**Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo. **

— **¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro? **

**Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

—**Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry.**

— Mal movimiento, Minie es curiosa- dijo Sus.

—**¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué? **

— Os lo dije cariños- dijo Sus.

— Oye- dijo Sirius fulminando con la mirada a los tres adolescentes aunque un beso de Sus consiguió callarlo rapidamente.

**Harry tragó: « ¿Y ahora qué?».**

—**Es algo secreto —dijo, **

— Buena manera de parar su curiosidad- ironizó Ginny.

**pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la **p**rofesora McGonagall se enfadó. **

—**El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos **

— No es posible tener tan mala suerte- se quejó Blaise para sorpresa de muchos.

— Dudo que la ausencia del director se deba a la suerte- le corrigió Theo.

— **dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato. **

— Yo no le mandé ninguna lechuza- dijo extrañado Fudge.

— Una trampa- dijo Snape en un susurro erizando el vello del cuello a muchos.

— **¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora? **

—**El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos... **

—**Pero esto es importante.**

— Eso, que Minie todavía no tenía suficiente curiosidad- ironizó Remus.

— **¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**

— Sí- dijeron todos desesperados.

—**Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

— Directo a la yugular- comentó Tonks.

**Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos. **

— Genial, ahora logran sorprender a Minie sin proponérselo.- gruñó Sirius en media pataleta- Y yo me tiré siete años intentándolo sin resultado. Si hasta me tiré con ese artefacto muggle tan raro, el paracadías, desde la torre de astronomía.

— Paracaídas Sirius- le corrigió Lily sonriendo.- A tú hermano casi le da un ataque de corazón, pensaba que querías suicidarte.- Sirius sonrió con tristeza a la mención de Régulus.

— **¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.**

—**Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. **

**La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

—**El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida. **

— No, no lo está- dijo Ginny al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—**Pero profesora...**

—**Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol. **

**Pero no lo hicieron.**

— Evidentemente- dijeron todos rodando los ojos.

—**Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore. **

— Correcto en todo- dijo Dumby- Casi todo- rectificó poniendo los ojos sobre Snape.

—**Pero ¿qué podemos...? **

**Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron. Snape estaba allí.**

—**Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente. **

— Mala señal- dijo James.

**Lo miraron sin decir nada.**

—**No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.**

Los merodeadores fingieron un escalofrío.

—**Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría. **

—**Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto? **

— Idiota- murmuró Remus sorprendiendo a la mayoría más no a Snape, Sirius y James.

**Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó. **

—**Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día. **

— Primero le amenazas y luego le deseas un buen día. Profesor, ¿está seguro que ningún narggel se le había puesto en la cabeza?- preguntó Luna "inocentemente". Snape frunció los labios mientras todo el mundo reía.

— Veinte puntos menos para…- comenzó Snape

— Ella solo se estaba preocupando por tu salud- le interrumpió Minie con una sonrisa.

—Es que mi niña es tan dulce- dijo Lia sonriendo.

— Así se llama loco a Snape sin que nadie pueda sacarte puntos- le dijo Luna en la oreja de Ginny que rompió a reír.

**Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores. Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.**

—**Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú. **

— **¿Por qué yo?**

— Porque eres la única con algún motivo para rondar cerca de la sala de profesores.- repuso Dean.

—**Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...». **

— Buena esa hermanito- dijo George sobre las risas que había provocado el comentario.

—**Oh, cállate —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape. **

—**Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron—. Vamos. **

**Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a _Fluffy _del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia. **

— Comprobando la seguridad- explicó ella.

—**Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos —dijo con rabia—. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa! **

— Ahora a aprendido legereméncia- dijo Sirius fingiendo estar aterrorizado.

— No sea ridiculo- dijo ella- no se legeremencia solo que la expresión del señor Weasley no dejaba lugar a dudas.

**Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha. **

— Menuda suerte la vuestra- dijo Cho.

— **¡Lo siento, Harry! —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape. **

— Al tercer piso- dijo Sirius como si fuese una obviedad.

—**Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?**

— Sí que os queda- dijo Lily con poco convencimento.

— Cúal- le preguntó su hijo.

— Podríais hablar con algún otro profesor- respondió dudosa.

— Si la profesora McGonagall no nos creió nadie lo iba a hacer- le contestó Hermione.

**Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban. **

Ginny soltó un pequeño suspiro que pasó desapercibido por todos excepto Molly, Luna y Lily. Las dos madres sonrieron mientras Luna se inclinaba hacia Ginny.

— Tal vez deberías disimular un poco- le susurró al oído, Ginny se ruborizó.

— Lo sé pero está tan guapo cuando le brillan los ojos.- murmuró al minuto su expresión bobalicona cambió- Soy patética.

— No lo eres, solo estas enamorada- le respondió Luna.

— Creía que le había olvidado, al fin y al cabo Michael me gustaba de verdad- repuso Ginny.

— Nunca fue lo mismo y lo sabes- le contestó Luna al oído.

— Sí lo sé, podría tener cualquier chico de Hogwarts a mis pies y va y me enamoro del mejor amigo de mi hermano a quien, para el colmo, le gusta Chang- dijo murmurando el nombre de la chica con despreció.

— No desesperes y sigue el consejo de Hermione que por algo es como la hermana de Harry- le aconsejó Luna dando por zanjada la cuestión.

—**Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

— **¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.**

— Sí- afirmó su madre.

— **¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar! **

— Hay cosas más importantes- rebatió Harry.

— **¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? **

Los adultos se pusieron pálidos y temblaron un poco. Inconscientemente Augusta se acercó a su hijo y su nuera. Molly cogió la mano a sus hermanos mientras su marido le acariciaba el pelo. Sirius y Remus se acercaron más a Lily y James.

**¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! **

Dumby frunció el ceño y se juró a si mismo que el tendría que estar muerto antes que eso sucediera. Minie lo vió y con los ojos le prometió que siempre estaría cuidando de sus alumnos.

**¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. **

— Jamás- aseguró Harry con determinación y su padre sonrió orgulloso.

**Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis? **

Todo el mundo miró a Harry con admiración mientras el se ruborizaba. Dudley y Collin parecía que competían por quién miraba a Harry con más admiración.

— Usted es demasiado maduro para su edad, señor Potter- dijo suspirando la profesora McGonagall.

— Las circumstáncias- respondió Harry.

**Los miró con furia. **

—**Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.**

—**Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado. **

—**Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron. **

Molly suspiró pero miró a su hijo con orgullo.

— **¿A... nosotros tres?**

— ¿En serio pensaste que ibamos a dejarte solo?- le preguntó Ron.

— Bueno, era una misión casi suicida y lo de la expulsión…- contestó Harry.

— En tu discursito anterior ya entendimos que no era nada importante la expulsión.- Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

— Y respecto a lo de la misión suicida… ¿Nos ha importado nunca?- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione. Está negó con la cabeza divertida.

—**Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? **

— **¿**Eso, como crees que vas a conseguir la piedra sin Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

— Y sin ti Ron- puntualizó Hermione.

— Calculo dos pruebas de cinco en las que tú fuiste indispensable y dos que no hubiesemos superado sin Hermione- dijo Harry rodando los ojos ante la clara falta de confianza en si mismo de su amigo.

**Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva... **

— Es improbable que encuentres algo pero, toda preparación es poca- dijo Remus.

—**Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros. **

— Creo que ya quedó claro que no nos importa- dijo Ron.

—**No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso. **

— Impresionante- dijo Terry y todo Ravenclaw asintió con él.

**Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry, **

Todos bajaron la cabeza.

**pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían. **

— Ir a un lugar lleno de trampas puestas por los profesores- dijo Molly llena de preocupación.

**Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar. **

—**Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con _Fluffy_: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar... **

— Ni nosotros de oirte "cantando"- dijo Ron haciendo comillas con los dedos mientras Hermione y varios más rompían a reir.

— Veo que heredó la "capacidad" de cantar de Lily- dijo Sus riendo haciendo también el gesto. Madre e hijo no podían estar más rojos. Lily le pegó un pisotón a James porque ni paraba de reír.

— Lo siento cariño- dijo él- pero no negarás que tiene razón.- se disculpó mientras las carcajadas aumentaban.

**Regresó a la sala común.**

—**Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí... **

— Con un poco de suerte le dará un ataque de corazón- dijo Sus con una sonrisa esperanzada.

— **¿Qué vais a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo _Trevor_, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad. **

— Uno de muchos.- puntualizó Seamus.

—**Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda. **

— Claro, va a creerte- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.- En serio, tengo que enseñarte a inventar excusas.

**Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.**

—**Vais a salir de nuevo —dijo. **

— Exacto- dijeron todos.

—**No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville? **

— Sí Hermione, es la mejor manera de convencerlo- dijo Fred rodando los ojos.

**Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a _Fluffy_. **

—**No podéis iros —insistió Neville—. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas. **

— Lo siento- se disculpó Neville.

— ¿Que sientes? ¿Tener sentido común o fidelidad hacia Gryffindor?- le preguntó Hannah haciéndolo sonrojar.

—**Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante. **

— Ahora si lo entiendo- dijo suspirando.

**Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.**

—**No dejaré que lo hagáis —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros! **

— Veinte puntos por Gryffindor por su valentía señor Lomgbottom- dijo Minie y todos notaron el orgullo que desprendia su voz.

— **¡Neville! —estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota! **

— Ronald- exclamó Arthur.

— Lo siento Neville pero estabamos perdiendo mucho tiempo y…- empezó a disculparse.

— No te preocupes Ron- le respondió con una sonrisa.

— **¡No me llames idiota! —dijo Neville—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente! **

— Eso Neville, demuestrale a mi hermano quien manda- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

— Ginny deberías estar de mi parte- le regañó Ron.

— Nop porque Neville es mi mejor amigo, y el mejor amigo de Luna ¿a que sí?- le preguntó a esta.

— Sí- respondió- Y la mejor persona de la escuela no lo olvides- terminó Neville se pusó rojo con un tomate y les sonrió abiertamente.

—**Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. **

**Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo _Trevor_, que desapareció de la vista. **

— **¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! —dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo! **

— No os atrevais- gruñeron Alice, Minie y Augusta a la vez.

**Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.**

—**Haz algo —dijo desesperado. Hermione dio un paso adelante.**

— Siempre me pedís ayuda a mí- se quejó Hermione.

— Es culpa tuya por ser la bruja más brillante de nuestro tiempo.- le respondió Ron logrando que se sonrojara.

—**Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto.**

**Levantó la varita.**

— ¿Vas a hechizarle?- preguntó Molly sorprendida.

— No tenia opción- se defendió ella.

— **_¡Petrificus totalus! _—gritó, señalando a Neville. **

— ¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos a la vez.

— Señorita Granger, no puede ir por allí petrificando a las personas- le riñó McGonagall.

— Es que no quería hacerle daño y es el único hechizo que se me ocurrió- explicó ella- Lamento si te hize pasar un mal rato Neville- se disculpó.

— No te precupes, de alguna manera debíais ir a salvar el mundo- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

— Sí,- dijo Alice- pero un petrificus me parece exagerado- gruñó y Hermione se quedó con la vista clabada en la mesa.

— Vamos Alice- dijo dulcemente McGonagall.- Era una niña de once años con más responsabilidad y presión sobre sus hombros de la que podía cargar, al menos no le hizo daño a Neville.- Alice asintió poco convencida.

**Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco. Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado. **

— Para no estarlo- dijo Hannah fulminando a Hermione con la mirada- no es un hechizo muy agradable.

— **¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry.**

—**Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustiada—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...**

— No te preocupes- le respondió él.

—**Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Ron, **

— Cierto- volvió a decir él- Ahora lo comprendo.

**mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible. Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio.**

— Sobretodo para él- dijo Luna con lógica y enojo.

**En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía. **

— Ninguno de los dos puede veros- dijo James con ademán tranquilizador.

— ¿Intentando tranquilizar a un libro, Cornamenta?- se vengó Sirius.

**Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la _Señora Norris_. **

— Ella puede oleros- les advirtió Remus, entonces captó la mirada de Sirius- No Canuto, estoy advirtiendo a los del presente para sus futuras travesuras, yo no suelo hablar con libros como tú- La sonrisa burlona de Sirius se transfromó en una mueca mientras todos reían y James y Remus chocaban sus manos.

—**Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez — murmuró Ron **

— Por favor, por favor- suplicaron todos los alumnos a la vez mientras Filch abrazaba protectoramente al animal.

**en el oído de Harry, que negó con la cabeza. **

— Aguafiestas- gruñeron todos.

**Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio. **

Varios suspiraron de alivio mientras Filch miraba a su gata severamente, esta bajo la cabeza como si lo entendiese todo.

**No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara. **

— Claro, no podían llegar sin problemas.- ironizó Susan suspirando resignada.

— **¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables? **

— Creo que esto último fue en recuerdo nuestro- dijo James con una sonrisa.

— Se acuerda de nosotros varias decadas después- dijo Sirius emocionado.

— ¿Cómo sabéis que va por vosotros?- preguntó Lily.

— ¿Que otros estudiantes se paseaban por la escuela invisibles?- le preguntó de vuelta Remus que también lucía una sonrisa nostálgica.

**Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.**

—**Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.**

**Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea.**

— Una muy buena idea- puntualizó Ron sonriendo.

—**Peeves —dijo en un ronco susurró—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.**

Varios miraron a Harry con la boca abierta mientras Remus reía abiertamente.

— Impresionante- exclamaron los gemelos Prewett.

— Genes merodeador- dijo James sacando el pecho orgulloso.

— Definitivamente- le contestó Sirius despeinando a su ahijado con sonrisa orgullosa.

— No somos dignos de ti Harry- decían los gemelos Weasley inclinando la cabeza hacia el con deferencia.

— Y pensar que una mente bromista tan impresionante se desperdicia luchando contra el que no debe ser nombrado- dijo Lee meneando la cabeza.

— De las muchas atrocidades que ha cometido Voldy esta es, sin duda, la peor- afirmó Sus.

**Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. **

Los bromistas aplaudieron.

**Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.**

— Por poco- murmuró Neville frustrado y las que lo oyeron, Ginny y Luna, rompieron a reír.

—**Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor. **

— Alguien está muerto de miedo- dijo Remus con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Harry—. Manténte lejos de este lugar esta noche. **

—**Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré. **

— Lograste deshacerte de Peeves sin dejarle entrar en tus bromas. No podría estar mas orgulloso de ti hijo- dijo James y Harry sonrió contento y ruborizado por partes igualas.

**Y desapareció.**

— **¡Genial, Harry! —susurró Ron.**

— Exacto- dijeron Fred y George a la vez.

**Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta. **

— Alguien se os ha avanzado- murmuró Tonks.

—**Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante _Fluffy_.**

**Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos. **

—**Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé —dijo—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar. **

— En serio Harry ¿De verdad pensaste que te dejariamos?- preguntó Ron.

— Debía daros la oporunidad- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

— Escuchame bien Harry- dijo Hermione- Tal vez ese loco no tenga fijación por matarnos a mi y a Ron pero en todo lo demás estamos juntos.

— No nos importa tener que jugarnos la vida cada curso- terminó Ron. Harry les abrazó a los dos.

— Veinte puntos por Gryffindor para cada uno- dijo Sprouth- Vuestra lealtad es admirable hasta para mí, que fui una Hufflepuff.

— Bueno- dijo Fred- No es muy difícil admirar a nuestro Ronnie.

— Cierto, no solo nos tiene por hermanos- continuó George- sinó que también tiene más cualidades que Percy, Charlie y Bill juntos.- Ron estaba rojo como un tomate y los tres mencionados les pegaron un golpe cosa que les valió para una bronca de su madre.

—**No seas estúpido —dijo Ron.**

—**Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.**

— Siempre- terminaron los dos a la vez.

**Harry empujó la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos. **

— Es lo malo que tiene usar la capa con los animales, nos pueden oler- explicó James.

— **¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.**

—**Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.**

—**Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry**

— Exacto- dijo Hagrid- Pero no es muy quisquilloso con la música que suena.

—**. Bueno, empecemos...**

**Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, **

— Como ya he dicho, no es muy quisquilloso- les recordó Hagrid.

**pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido. **

Lily, Molly y Minie soltaron un suspiro de alivio a la vez.

—**Sigue tocando —advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas. **

—**Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione? **

— Estoy segura de que sí- dijo Parvati rodando los ojos.

— **¡No, no quiero!**

—**Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes **

Molly cogió la mano de Arthur fuertemente y el se la apretó con dulzura.

— Está bien, Molls, está justo delante de ti- le susurro al oído.

**y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió. **

— **¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.**

—**Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.**

— ¿Os vais a tirar a un lugar del que no sabeís nada?- preguntó con incredulidad Tonks.

— Podría estar altísimo y mataros- les reprendió Remus.

**Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.**

— ¿Por qué siempre quieres ser el primero en arriesgar tu vida?- preguntó Ron.

— Estabais allí por mi culpa- explicó él.

— De eso nada- dijo Hermione- estabamos allí por propia voluntad.

— Es por culpa de un complejo de heroe heredado de este tipo- dijo Lily golpeando a su esposo.

— Oye,- se quejó este- Yo no tengo ningún complejo de heroe.

— No, claro que no,- dijo Lily- Por eso casi caes de la torre de astronomía mientras te peleabas con siete Slytherin sin pedir ayuda.

— Y, el día que estaba enfermo- siguió Sirius- no me dijiste que había una misión de la orden y fuiste tu solo. Además que al final resultó ser una emboscada.

— Por no hablar de las veces que te has puesto en peligro por mí- dijo Remus- Haciendo ya sabes que, cosa que, por descontado, también fue muy arriesgado de conseguir.

— Okay- dijo James rojo- Pero callad ya.

— **¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? —Dijo Ron—. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir. **

— Sobretodo no dejéis de tocar- dijo Arthur preocupado.

**Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo. Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo. Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo: **

—**Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a _Hedwig _a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo? **

— Y porque, en nombre de los cielos ¿porqué no le habéis enviado la lechuza antes?- preguntó Minie alzando los brazos al cielo.

—**De acuerdo —respondió Ron.**

—**Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...**

Ginny cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa mientras Luna le cogió del hombro para tranquilizarla.

**Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y…**

— ¿Y?- preguntaron Ginny y Lily histéricas.

— Tranquilas- les sonrió Harry- Estoy aquí y estoy bien.

— No se como- murmuró Ginny- Eso fue sólo tu primer año.

— Uno se acostumbra- le dijo Harry y le sonrió radiantemente haciendo que Cho apretara los puños y fulminara a Ginny con la mirada.

**¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta. **

— Enciende fuego ahora- ordenó un preocupado Neville.

— ¿Cómo sabes que planta es?- preguntó la profesora Sprout sorprendida.

— No lo sé,- repuso él- pero todas las plantas que viven en ambientes oscuros y humedos, además de ser las más letales, son sensibles al fuego.- Explicó- Aunque si tuviese que apostar- se detubo un segundo pensativo- ¿Lazo del Diablo?- preguntó dudoso.

— Cincuenta puntos por Gryffindor- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— ¿Un Lazo del Diablo?- preguntó James con la garganta seca.

— Tranquilo papá- repuso Harry.

— ¿Qué esté tranquilo? Un Lazo del Diablo.- repitió como si no pudiese creerselo.

— **¡Todo bien! —gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar! **

— No- gritó Arthur mirando preocupado a Ron.

— Tranquilo papá.- le dijo él.

**Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry**

— **¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras.**

—**No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione! **

— No seas ingenuo- dijo Ginny- quieren evitar que roben la piedra no darle un aterrizage suave al ladrón.

— Oye que tú tampoco te habrías fijado- dijo Cho.- ¿Además que derecho tienes para regañarle?

— Ginny tiene razón Cho- dijo Harry- Además de que es mi amiga, puede decirme si me comporto como un estúpido. Y no olvidemos que la vida de su hermano estaba en juego porque no pensé en la planta.- dijo sonriendole mientras Cho los fulminaba con la mirada.

— No te comportaste como un estúpido, solo como un ingenuo, y Ron estaba allí por propia voluntad, solo, ten más cuidado en un futuro ¿vale?- le pidio dulcemente Ginny y Harry asintió augmentando la ira de Chang.

**La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry. **

—**Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio — dijo la niña. **

— Guai- dijo Bill con aire soñador- Debe haber un Hogwarts subterranio, al menos la mayoría de edificios de esa época són tan grandes por arriba que por abajo. Sería genial poder explorarlo.- dijo en un suspiro.

—**Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.**

— **¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Miraos! **

— Por fin os dais cuenta- dijo Neville soltando un suspiro de alivio.

**Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. **

— Idiotas- musitó Draco. Mientras todos asentían con él.

**Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. **

Minie soltó un suspiro de alivio.

**En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.**

— No os mováis- ordenó Neville- Y por el amor de dios, encended fuego.

— **¡Dejad de moveros! —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo! **

—**Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda —gruñó Ron, **

— ¿Crees que es momento para bromas?- gruñó Fred ganandose miradas atónitas (que no vió porque tenía la vista clavada en su hermanito).

— Haz caso a Hermione por lo que más quieras- gruñó Molly histérica.

**tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello. **

— No te muevas Ron, no te muevas- dijo un Arthur del color del barón sanguinario.

— **¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione. **

— Fuego, como todas las plantas que habitan en la oscuridad- repitió Neville cada vez más nervioso.

— **¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho. **

— Vamos Hermione- musitó un James preocupadísimo.

—**Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profesor Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad... **

— **¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry.**

— Eso- dijo Neville.

— ¿Con que madera?- preguntó Dudley en medio de un ataque de ansiedad.

— Somos magos ¿recuerdas?- dijo Dean.

—**Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.**

— No soy el único que lo había olvidado- dijo Dudley con una sonrisa.

— **¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? —preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?**

— Eso- corearon todos a la vez.

— **¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Hermione. **

— Menuda respuesta- dijo Sirius girando los ojos.

**Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor.**

Los padres suspiraron mientras las madres decían.

— Una prueba menos.

**Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse. **

—**Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione —dijo Harry, **

— Yo también- dijo Minie con algo de alivio en la voz.

**mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara. **

—**Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente... **

— Yo no me abría expresado mejor- afirmó Charlie mirando a Hermione.

— Tenía once años- se defendió esta.

—**Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino. Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con _Norberto _ya habían tenido suficiente... **

— Sí- dijo Lily- ya habéis tenido vuestra porción de dragon para el resto de vuestras vidas.- Harry evitó mirar a nadie por no romper a reir mientras Ron palidecía, todavía se acordaba de la escena de su mejor amigo luchando con un dragon sin que él pudiese hacer nada.

— **¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron. Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.**

— Mi prueba- dijo Flitwick sentandose mejor y con los ojos brillantes de un niño en la mañana de navidad.

— **¿Crees que será un fantasma?**

— Un fantasma no podría hacer nada- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

—**No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.**

**Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera. **

— **¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación?—preguntó Ron. **

— De decoración seguro que no estan- murmuró Padma.

—**Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr.**

**Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave. **

— Evidentemente- dijo Remus rodando los ojos.

**Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora. **

— No os lo iba a dejar tan fácil- dijo Flitwick sonriendo.

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione.**

Padma y ella se miraron sonriéndose.

**Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?**

— **¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta! **

— Una prueba de Quidditch- exclamó James encantado.

— Es usted el mejor, profesor Flitwick- exclamó Oliver sonriendo.

— **¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!**

**Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.**

—**Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija.**

— Impresionante.- dijo Flitwick.- Treinta puntos para Gryffindor.

— Solo observé- dijo Ron- Cualquiera podría haber hecho eso.

— A mi no se me ocurrió- dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione.

**Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas. **

— Como una snith- dijeron a la vez Harry, Draco, Cho y el cazador de Hufflepuff. Draco y Harry se fulminaron con la mirada por haber dicho lo mismo.

**Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura. **

— Bien hecho buscador- dijo Oliver saltando de orgullo.

— **¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado. **

**Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba. **

— Ay dios- musitó Molly preocupada.

— **¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA! **

— Creo que ya tenemos capitán para el proximo año- dijo una orgullosa Minerva mientras Harry se ruborizaba.

**Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. **

Todo el gran comedor aplaudió encantado mientras los Gryffindor vitoreaban.

**Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación. Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. **

— Ya han pasado tres pruebas- dijo Lily suspirando.

— Y con asombrosa facilidad- dijo James que no cabia en si de orgullo.

**En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces. **

— Debe de ser humillante- dijo Parvati comprensivamente.

— Pad estás siendo comprensiva… ¿con una llave?- preguntó Parvati sonriendo

— Callaté Vati.- dijo ella roja sobre las risas de los demás.

— **¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta. La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada.**

— Mala señal- dijo Ginny mordiendose las uñas.

**Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.**

— Deduzco que es la prueba de Minie- dijo Sirius.

— ¿Quién más haria una prueba asombrosa?- dijo Sus girando los ojos. La profesora se ruborizó.

**Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. **

Percy rompió a reír descontroladamente mientras que Bill y Charlie soltaban un suspiro de alivio.

— Ajedrez a mi hermanito- dijo Fred negando con la cabeza.

— Esta prueba ya está superada- dijo George sonriendo.

— Nadie, repito, nadie, puede superar a Ron en el ajedrez-dijo una relajada y orgullosa Ginny. El rubor de Ron hubiese sido envidiado por un tomate.

**Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros. **

— Eran bastante lúgubres la verdad.- dijo Hermione con una mueca.

— **¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry **

—**Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.**

— Vamos hermanito- animó George- pateale el culo a Minie.

— George Weasley, ese lenguaje- le riñó su madre.

— O vamos mamá- salió Fred en defensa de su gemelo- Ron va a darle una paliza a Minie.

— Lo sé- dijo Molly orgullosa haciendo ruborizar a Ron- Pero esto no es excusa para hablar así.

**Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.**

— **¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.**

—**Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas.**

Los Weasley perdieron al momento su confianza.

— No- murmuró Arthur- Es demasiado peligroso.

— Dime que no fue como el ajedrez mágico- suplicó Lily.

— Fue como el ajedrez mágico- dijo un Harry pálido y Hermione le tomó la mano a Ron con expresión preocupada.

**Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron. **

— **¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar? **

— Di que no, di que no- suplicaban los Prewett.

**El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. **

Una mueca de preocupación y decepción apareció en la cara de todos.

— Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser una prueba fácil- murmuró Percy.

— Vamos Percy- le animó Oliver- tú siempre dices que tu hermano es un genio en ese juego, los salvará en el momento en que sean amenazados.

— No es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo Percy- como tú dices el es un genio del ajedrez y, a veces, se tienen que sacrificar piezas para ganar.

**Ron se volvió a los otros dos. **

—**Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras. **

**Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo: **

—**Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez... **

— No van a ofenderse- dijo Sirius.

—**No nos ofendemos —dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer. **

—**Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry. **

— Alfil y torre- dijo Remus pensativo- no son piezas fáciles que matar (como el peón), no suelen servir de señuelo (como el caballo) ni son objetivos importantes (como el rei y la reina), no es mala elección.

— **¿Y qué pasa contigo? **

—**Yo seré un caballo.**

— Esa sí es una mala elección- murmuró Remus preocupado.

— No- negó Ron- Era la mejor para dirigir a batalla, podía moverme por todo el tablero y ver todo mucho más desde cerca.- expuso.

— Pero no son piezas muy "seguras" los caballos- dijo Remus, Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon. **

—**Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez — dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... mirad. **

— Creo que eso ya lo sabian- dijo Percy rodando los ojos.

**Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante. Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían? **

— No vais a perder, Ron está al mando- dijo Bill con seguridad aparente.

—**Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha.**

**La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo. **

Molly y Lily habían adquirido el color de la leche, James tomaba la mano a su esposa y temblaba mientras Arthur tenía la mano en el hombro de su hijo menor.

—**Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione. **

— Es ajedrez- dijo Ron- a veces hay que sacrificar piezas.- Percy y Oliver compartieron una mirada preocupada.

**Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. **

— Gracias a dios- murmuró Minie- No me hubiese perdonado nunca haber herido a alguno de ustedes.

**Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido. **

— Evidentemente- dijo Charlie con orgullo.

—**Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar. **

**La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron. **

—**Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan. **

— ¡No!- gruñeron todos los Weasley.

— No tenía alternatiba- explicó Ron sonriendo.

— Siempre hay alternativas- dijo Molly furiosa.

— Disculpa, no me he expresado bien- gruñó Ron- Era o dejar que me cogieran o regalar la piedra filosofal al Innombrable.

— Señor Weasley- dijo Minerva- Me siento honrada de ser la jefa de la casa donde pertenece- dijo y Ron se ruborizó completamente- Cien puntos para Gryffindor- otorgó.

— **¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Hermione.**

— Todavía no se como lo permitimos- dijo Harry.

— Yo sí- dijo Hermione- Porque creemos en Ron.- Este se ruborizó completamente.

— **¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! **

— Te lo dije- le musitó Percy a Oliver.

**Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry. **

—**Pero...**

— **¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?**

—**Ron...**

— **¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!**

**No había nada que hacer.**

— No,- dijo Ginny- Cuando a Ron se le mete algo entre cejas es imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea.- dijo intentando parecer despreocupada aunque la voz le tembló un poco. Al notarlo Harry le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa.

— **¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado. **

**Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. **

Molly no pudo evitar soltar un grito, Arthur apretó el hombro de Ron con el rostro preocupado y todos sus hermanos se le acercaranon como si quisieran protegerlo.

**Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. **

Hermione se puso a temblar por el recuerdo pero Ron la abrazó torpe y calidamente tranquilizandola así.

**La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado. **

— Ay dios- murmuró Ginny mientras se limpiaba una diminuta lágrima. Harry le apretó la mano para darle confianza.

**Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. **

— Debió haberla arrojado a tus pies amigo- murmuró Harry en dirección a Ron quien estaba separandose de Hermione completamente sonrojado.

**Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo. **

—Bien hecho, yo estaba bien- dijo Ron con satisfacción.

— **¿Y si él está...?**

— Tranquila Hermione- le susurró Ron commovido- Estaba bien.

—**Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?**

—**Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape... **

— Yo no me preocuparía por la de Quirell pero vigilad con la de Quejicus- dijo James preocupado.

**Habían llegado a otra puerta.**

— **¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry. **

—**Adelante.**

— Eso no responde a su pregunta- dijo Ron molesto.

— Es que no estaba bien pero si preparada- dijo Hermione- Estaba muy preocupada por ti.- Terminó, ruborizada, con una respuesta a la muda pregunta que había en los ojos de Ron.

**Harry empujó y abrió.**

**Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza. **

— Gracias a dios no tuvisteis que pelear con él- dijo Lily aliviada.

—**Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste—susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar. **

**Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila. **

— Típico de Quejicus,- dijo Sirius- Parece inofensivo pero no os confiéis va a ser, probablemente, la más difícil.

—**Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados. **

— Muy astuto profesor- dijo Draco con auténtica admiración y Snape le sonrió.

— **¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo: **

_**El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila. Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves: **_

_**Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga; Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes. **_

— Brillante- dijo Lily sonriendole al profesor, quién se sonrojó un poco.

— Una prueba de lógica- dijeron a la vez Padma y Blaise. Un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas de la Ravenclaw mientras una sonrisa aparecía en los labios del Slytherin.

**Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera. **

— Bueno, es que lógica y Hermione van muy bien juntas- dijo Ron orgulloso.

—**Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre. **

— Esa es la idea señorita Granger- dijo Snape algo alagado por lo dicho, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—**Pero nosotros también, ¿no?**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura. **

— Bien sintetizado- aprobó Lia sonriendole.

—**Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?**

—**Dame un minuto.**

— ¿Un minuto?- preguntó Snape algo ofendido.

— Es una forma de hablar- dijo Hermione- La verdad es que era un enigma bastante complejo de entender pero fácil una vez lo pillabas.

**Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos. **

—**Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra. **

— Correcto- dijo Snape.- Diez- Minie se aclaró la garganta- Cincuenta puntos por Gryffindor.- gruñó Snape fulminando con la mirada a su compañera.

**Harry miró a la diminuta botella. **

—**Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago. **

— Así que fuiste solo.- dijo Sirius preocupadísimo.

**Se miraron.**

— **¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?**

**Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.**

—**Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea _Fluffy_. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a _Hedwig _a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo. **

— Cierto- dijo Remus- Un niño de once años no puede igualarlo por muy poderoso que sea.- sus amigos gruñeron.- Sabéis que es verdad chicos.

— Una verdad que no merece ser dicha- le respondió Sirius mientras James asentía.

—**Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?**

—**Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.**

— Depender de la suerte no es muy sabio- le regañó Ojoloco Moody y Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

**Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

El gruñido de Cho se oyó en toda la sala.

— Lo sabía- dijo furiosa- tu estás enamorada de Harry- acusó a Hermione, Ron se debatía entre la furia contra esa que le hablaba así a Hermione y la angustia de que tuviese razón.

— Como ya he dicho Harry es como mi hermano- dijo Hermione suspirando agotada.

— Y si no fuera así- intervino Ron- Tú no tendrías ningún derecho a gritarle.

— Claro que sí- dijo Cho fulminandolo con la mirada.

— ¿Cuál?- preguntó Harry- Que yo sepa no estamos saliendo y te agradecería que dejaras de hablar así a mis amigos.- Gruñó y Cho rompió a llorar de rabia.

— Bien, sigue siendo amigo de esos perdedores pero no quieras saber nada de mí nunca más.- le gritó.

— De acuerdo- repusó Harry- Y si vuelves a llamar perdedores a mis amigos te maldeciré.

— **¡Hermione!**

—**Harry… Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.**

— Sí que lo és- afirmó Ron sonriendole y mucho asintieron sonrojando a Harry.

—**No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.**

— Eso también es cierto- dijo Ron recibiendo un golpe de su mejor amigo.

— **¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado! **

— Lo dices como si tú no tuvieses esas cosas más importantes- dijo Luna- Lo qual es falso.- Afirmó contundentemente.

— Esto… Gracias Luna- dijo Hermione sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—**Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no? **

—**Totalmente —dijo Hermione. **

**Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció. **

—**No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhelante.**

— Y dale- dijo Ron- Hermione no se equivoca- dijo como quien dice que 2+2 son 4.

—**No... pero parece hielo.**

—**Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto. **

—**Buena suerte... ten cuidado... **

— **¡VETE!**

— No es necesario ser grosero.- dijo Molly mirando mal a Harry.

**Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura. Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.**

—**Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago. **

**Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación. Ya había alguien allí. **

— ¿Quién?- preguntaron anhelantes los merodeadores.

**Pero no era Snape. **

— Ouch- murmuraron James y Sirius.

— Pagad- dijeron Lily y Remus estendiendo la mano.

— Oye que todavía no sabemos si es Quirrell- dijo Sirius.

— Bueno, pero pagadnos cuando lo diga el libro- dijo Remus sobrado.

**Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

— Gracias a Dios- murmuró Lily sin darse cuenta de que su hijo les murmuraba la palabra mentira a Ron y Hermione.

—**El hombre con dos caras****- **leyó Kingsley a quien Dumby le había dado el libro, y su vos grave y pausada relajó bastante a los allí presentes.


	18. El hombre con dos caras

**Varias personas me habéis preguntado si iba a hacer los siete libros y sí, en principio esa es la idea pero como es muy largo no puedo asegurar nada. Realmente siento mis faltas de ortografía, nunca se me ha dado muy bien evitarla, intento hacer las mínimas. **

—**El hombre con dos caras****-**leyó Kingsley a quien Dumby le había dado el libro, y su vos grave y pausada relajó bastante a los allí presentes.

**Era Quirrell.**

— Pagad- repitieron Remus y Lily a la vez. James y Sirius les pasaron las monedas a regañadientes.

— **¡Usted! —exclamó Harry.**

**Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.**

— Maldito farsante- gruñó Harry. Todo el mundo que había conocido a Quirrell miró al libro asombrado.

—**Yo —dijo con calma— me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter.**

—**Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

— Vaya pues se equivocó- dijo Snape con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios que daba escalofríos.

— **¿Severus? —Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda—. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. **

— Se que es el malo pero empieza a caerme bien- dijo Sirius sobre las carcajadas de James.

**Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell? **

— Remus- dijo Sirius con orgullo.

— Lily- afirmó James con adoración.

— Dora- contestó Remus mirándola con admiración.

— Y varios aurores más- terminó esta.

**Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser. **

— **¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!**

— Eso.- dijo James convencido. Su esposa rodó los ojos.

—**No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. **

— Ok, ya no me cae bien- dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

**Tú amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de _quidditch_.**

— Bien hecho Hermione- le dijo Ron- Eres la mejor.

— Gra…Gracias Ron- musitó ella completamente roja.

**Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte. **

A Sirius le cogió un ataque de tos mientras James miraba completamente sorprendido al profesor.

— Muchísimas gracias, muchísimas gracias- dijo Lily sonriendo a su ex mejor amigo.

— No hay de que Evans- recalcó el apellido de soltera mirando a James- Al fin y al cabo, es uno de mis alumnos.

— Gracias Snape- dijo James todo tirante.

— No lo hice por ti- repuso él helándolo con la mirada.

— Se exactamente porque lo hiciste- dijo James- Aun así te debo más que mi vida por haberlo salvado.

— Si los motivos no cuentan digamos que estamos en paz,- repuso Snape- Por la vez en que me ayudaste para salvar el cuello de tus amiguitos.

— Supongo que estamos en paz- repuso James- Genial no me apetecía tener que ser amable contigo Quejicus.

— Ni a mí que lo fueras Potter- repuso Snape con odio.

— No cambiarán nunca- dijo Lily girando los ojos.

— Nunca- aseguró Remus con una sonrisa divertida.

— **¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

— Sin comentarios- dijo un aún sorprendido Sirius.

—**Por supuesto —dijo fríamente Quirrell—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? **

— Concretamente me ordenaron ser el árbitro del partido- dijo Snape dirigiendo una mala mirada hacia el director.

**Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... **

— Supongo que te debemos una disculpa Severus- dijo Minerva.

— No es que desaprovechara la ocasión de favorecer a Slytherin- dijo Snape frió como siempre.

**Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche. **

— Ni se te ocurra Quirrell- gruñó Lily, parecía que su cabello rojo hubiese cobrado vida y flotara a su alrededor. James se apartó de ella un poquito, con cara de espanto.

**Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza. **

—**Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.**

— **¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?**

— Evidentemente- dijo Terry girando los ojos.

— ¿Qué parte de tenía once años es la que aún nadie ha entendido?- preguntó Harry molesto causando risas.

—**Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? **

— Vaya,- dijo Katie- ahora se considera un don matar a un trol con un golpe en la cabeza- dijo sarcásticamente.

— Ese tipo tenía demasiados humos- corroboró Oliver.

**Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho... **

— ¿De la manera que debería haberlo hecho?- preguntó Draco mirando mal al libro.- Si casi le arranca la pierna ese maldito animal.- Snape le sonrió, a el y a todos los Slytherin que asintieron.

**Hizo una pausa: **

—**Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.**

**De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed.**

— Que típico de Dumby- dijo Sirius sonriendo. El director le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos. **

— No estoy de acuerdo con esto- dijo James sonriendo por primera vez en este capítulo.

**Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo. **

— Buena idea ya que Hermione ha ido a buscar ayuda- aseguró Remus sonriéndole a su sobrino.

—**Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... —dijo de golpe. **

—**Sí —dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado... **

— Lo llamó por su nombre- dijo Theo pensativo.

— Es extraño- corroboró Daphne sorprendida.

— Y la prueba de que solo era un tipo deseoso de poder y no un seguidor radical- dijo Snape sonriéndoles a sus alumnos orgulloso- Veinte puntos para cada uno para Slytherin.

**Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado. **

—**Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está? **

— En el fondo del mar matarile rile rile, en el fondo del mar matarile rile la- cantaron los Prewett haciendo reír a todo el gran comedor.

**Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo. **

—**Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho.**

— Corrección- dijo Harry.- Snape me odia mucho.

—**Oh, sí—dijo Quirrell, con aire casual— claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban.**

— Más que eso- dijeron los dos a la vez fulminándose con la mirada.

**Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto. **

— El hijo tal vez no- dijo Snape mirando mal a James.

—**Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando... **

— Si yo le hubiese amenazado- dijo Snape con una sonrisa silbina- Hubiese estado demasiado asustado para llorar- Tres casas sufrieron un escalofrío mientras que la otra componía idénticas sonrisas malévolas.

**Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell. **

—**Algunas veces —dijo— me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil... **

— ¿Voldemort estaba en el aula?- preguntó Minerva asustadísima.

— **¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? — preguntó Harry **

—**Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con calma Quirrell**

—Entonces también está allí- dijo James al borde de un ataque de histeria.

—**. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. **

— Ridículas- repitió Terry rodando los ojos.

**Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo...**

— Este tipo está enfermo- dijo Alice horrorizada.

— Este tipo es un seguidor de Voldemort, evidentemente está enfermo- le contestó Frank.

**Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente—. **

También lo hizo Draco recordando las cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo de su madre por culpa de sus fallos sirviendo a ese monstruo.

**No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, Se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca... **

**La voz de Quirrell se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al callejón Diagon... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? **

— No seas tan duro contigo Harry- dijo Kingsley- lo que tu, Ron y Hermione habéis hecho es prácticamente una proeza, sobretodo a la edad que teníais.

**Había visto a Quirrell aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante. Quirrell maldijo entre dientes. **

—**No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**

— Eso no sería muy inteligente por su parte- dijo Dumby con calma.

— Entonces probablemente lo hará- comentó Sus haciendo reír a unos cuantos.

**La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina. «Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento — pensó— es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! **

— Esa era la idea Harry- dijo Dumby sonriendo.

— Pero ¿Por qué Quirrell no puede verlo? El desea lo mismo- preguntó Parvati.

— El desea dársela a él Vati, no encontrarla- dijo Padma pensativa.

— Y lo que desearía él sería usarla para volver a tener uso de sus poderes.- acabó Blaise.

— Muy inteligente- dijo Terry admirado- muy increíblemente inteligente diría yo.

— Muy Dumby.- le corrigió Remus- Una idea brillante y extravagante.- Dumby rió algo sonrojado por tantos halagos.

**Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer? Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer. Quirrell no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo. **

— **¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro! **

— Ay dios- murmuró Ginny preocupadísima.

**Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell. **

— ¿Del mismo Quirrell?- preguntó Ojoloco extrañado por primera vez en el libro.

—**Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...**

— Corre- ordenó Lily asustada pero con la mente fría.

**Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Sí... Potter... ven aquí.**

**Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. **

— Bien- dijo Tonks- Creo que muy pronto aprenderá a no subestimar a Harry.

**Harry se puso lentamente de pie.**

—**Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.**

**Harry se aproximó.**

**«Tengo que mentir —pensó, desesperado—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»**

—Tal vez funcionaría si el señor tenebroso no fuese un increíble legeremente.- comentó Snape con sorna.

**Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell.**

— Ese turbante otra vez- murmuró Alastor.- No paran de nombrarlo.- Tonks y Remus tuvieron un extraño y espantoso presentimiento que les llevó a cogerse de la mano.

**Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir. Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. **

— Increíble- repitió Terry con la boca abierta.

— Gracias señor Boot.- le sonrió Dumby.

**Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.**

— **¿Bien? —dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:**

—**Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor. **

— Realmente necesitas sus clases para mentir amigo- dijo Ron señalando con la cabeza a los merodeadores.- Nadie que te conozca puede tragarse eso.

**Quirrell maldijo otra vez. **

—**Quítate de ahí —dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar? **

— Evidentemente te atreverás- dijo Ginny- La pregunta es si podrás hacerlo.

**Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios. **

—**Él miente... él miente...**

— **¡Potter, vuelve aquí! —gritó Quirrell—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

**La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.**

—**Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...**

— ¿Que quiere decir con cara a cara?- preguntó Sus asustada.

— **¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!**

—**Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.**

**Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente. Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes. **

Varios en la sala si chillaron y Ginny se cogió al brazo de Harry, los dos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que los recorrió pero ninguno se separó. Dumby tiró, con su varita, fuegos artificiales.

— Señores, el no está aquí, tranquilícense- poco a poco todos se fueron calmando. Nadie reparó, pero, en la palidez que se había puesto en las caras de Theo, Blaise y Draco. Ellos parecían los más asustados De repente los gemelos soltaron un jadeo.

— Nosotros hechizamos esas bolas- dijo Fred.

— Que le dieron de lleno en la cara del Innombrable- terminó George.

— Somos grandes.- terminaron juntos.

— Y así se resuelve el enigma de porque no tiene nariz- puntualizó Lee riendo.

— ¿Sois idiotas o que?- preguntó Angelina histérica.

— ¿Que te pasa Angie?- preguntó George preocupado.

— Si el se acuerda algún día…- respondió Alicia por ella temblando.

— Tranquila, Alicia, estaremos bien, lo prometo- dijo Fred pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

— Además, recuerda lo que le dijo Harry a Ron- dijo Lee- Si se acordara ya los habría matado.

—**Harry Potter... —susurró.**

**Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.**

— **¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo? **

— El bastardo lo sabe todo- dijo Sirius asustadísimo.

**Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan. **

—**No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia... **

— Mentira- rugieron Remus y Sirius.

— Ellos jamás se hubiesen rebajado a suplicarte misericordia monstruo- dijo Sus furiosa.

El cuadro con la imagen de Voldemort apareció de la nada y muchos gritaron pero Lia se levantó y lo incendió reduciéndolo a cenizas mientras Alice congelaba, el ya reconstruido cuadro, para luego romperlo de un golpe. Frank fue el siguiente e hizo aparecer un meteorito que paso disparado llevándose por delante al cuadro y parte de la pared. El cuadro no volvió a aparecer por enfado de Sirius, Remus y Sus.

— Frank, nosotros también queríamos desahogarnos con el cuadro- se quejó Sirius.

— Lo siento.- repuso él.- Lo sabemos para la próxima vez, nada de meteoritos.- con un movimiento de varita reparó el muro.

— **¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry.**

— Bien dicho Harry- le dijo un Remus orgulloso.

**Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.**

—**Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... **

— Eran los más valientes de la escuela después de Remus y Sus- dijo Sirius orgulloso sonrojando a tres de sus amigos y a su novia.

**Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... **

— Y protegiéndonos- terminó Lily antes de besar a James.

**Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... **

— ¿Porque?- preguntó ella sorprendida.- Yo era una hija de muggles, lo más normal es que quisiera verme muerta.

— Muchísimas gracias- dijo James.

— ¿A quién le das las gracias?- preguntó Lily sorprendida James solo se encogió de hombros pero cuando Lily desvió la mirada fijo la suya en Snape quién, por toda contestación, asintió en dirección a Lily.

**ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano. **

— Jamás lo hagas Harry- dijo Lily enfadada del chantaje psicológico de Voldemort.

— **¡NUNCA!**

**Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza amainó... **

— Que extrañó- comentó Pomfrey.

— Es como si su cicatriz estuviera directamente relacionada con él- dijo Terry.

— Lo está- contestó Harry- No se como ni porque pero lo está.

**Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos. **

— Harry, deberías limpiarte más a menudo- dijo Ron sonriéndole Harry solo le sacó la lengua.

— **¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos...**

— El tío este es masoquista- dijo Dean.

**La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado. **

—**Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! **

**Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes. **

Varios miraban a Harry asombrados y un par de los de primero se apartaron un poco de él.

— **¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! — exclamó Voldemort. **

**Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell. **

— Buenos reflejos buscador- dijo Oliver sonriéndole.

— **¡AAAAAAH!**

**Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. **

— ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- preguntó Lily con incredulidad.

— Eres algo lento Harry- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

**Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio... **

— Exacto- dijo Sirius preocupado.

**Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: « ¡Harry! ¡Harry!». **

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole mientras pensaba en los dementotes.

**Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...**

— ¿Dónde?- preguntó entupidamente pero con preocupación Dudley.

— Me desmayé- explicó Harry.

**Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La _snitch_! **

— Hombres- exclamó Lily- Siempre pensando en el Quidditch.

— Amén amiga, amén- dijo Sus dándole un golpe a su chico.

**Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados. Pestañeé. No era la _snitch_. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro. Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él. **

Todo el mundo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, Dumbledore estaba allí, todo iba bien.

—**Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo Dumbledore. Harry lo miró asombrado. Entonces recordó. **

— **¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...**

— Tranquilo, ya debe haberse ocupado de eso- dijo Remus sonriendo.

—**Cálmate, qúerido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado —dijo Dumbledore—. Quirrell no tiene la Piedra.**

— **¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...**

—**Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí.**

— Y no dudará un segundo en hacerlo aunque sea el director- dijo James.

— De hecho me sorprende que le haya dejado entrar- dijo Sirius sonriendo a la enfermera.

**Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas **

— Que desaparecieron tan pronto como las compartí con Ron- explicó Harry mientras las orejas de Ron enrojecían.

—**Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores —dijo Dumbledore, **

— Comprueba que no hay amortencia- le recomendó Remus.

— Cierto, las chicas tienen la mala costumbre de querer que la gente popular se enamore de ellos- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

— Pero, por suerte, la amortencia no estropea su gusto así que si antes te tomas el antídoto puedes comerte todas las que quieras.- le explicó James.

— Y vosotros lo sabéis por que…- les incitó Sus.

— Cada San Valentín nuestra habitación se llenaba de paquetes para ellos y, después de que James buscara desesperada e inútilmente una chocolatina de Lily, se tomaban el antídoto y se las comían todas.- Explicó Frank.

— ¿En serio podían con todas?- preguntó Lia sorprendida.

— ¿Si podían? Luego bajaban al gran comedor y comían allí mas que yo, la verdad es que no se como no iban rodando convertidos en bolas- dijo Frank.

— Quidditch y otras actividades físicas nocturnas Frankie- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

— ¿Qué tipo de actividades nocturnas Sirius?- preguntó Sus con voz aterradora.

— Merodear por el castillo- le respondió Sirius pálido y tartamudeando.

— ¿Debería creerte?- preguntó su chica levantando una ceja. Sirius asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza- Ok, te creo, pero solo esta vez.

**radiante—. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. **

— Eso no es cierto- se quejaron todos.

— Pero había ciertos rumores que sabían- les rebatió el director.

— Bueno, yo creía que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían ido al bosque a salvar a Quirrell de hombres lobo pero que no llegaron a tiempo- dijo Ernie.

— Yo que Quirrell había sido atacado por mortífagos que ellos tres atraparon pero que lograron matarle- explicó Terry. De pronto cada alumno estaba dando su versión extraña de la historia bajo la mirada risueña de Dumby.

**Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. **

— Estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros- les felicitaron los Prewett.

— Buen trabajo pelirrojos- exclamaron los merodeadores.

— Estáis castigados.- rugió Molly.

**No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó. **

— **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí? **

—**Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados. **

— Estábamos histéricos no sumamente preocupados.- se quejó Hermione.

— Exacto, no era para menos. Harry no reaccionó ni cuando le conté el resultado del último partido de Quidditch- dijo Ron aún temblando.

—**Pero señor, la Piedra...**

—**Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien. **

— Más que eso- dijo James orgulloso.

— **¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione? **

—**Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima... **

— Gracias a dios- dijeron Lily y Ginny a la vez.

—**Fue usted.**

—**Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

—**Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra...**

— No se refería a eso Harry- dijo suavemente James sonriéndole al profesor.

—**No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida. **

— ¿Destruida?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

— ¿Quién destruye un tesoro así?- preguntó Blaise sorprendido.

— Y ¿Qué va a pasar con Flamel?- preguntó Susan asombrada.

— **¿Destruida? —dijo Harry sin entender—. Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel... **

— **¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! —dijo contento Dumbledore—. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto?**

— Sí- dijeron todos a la vez.

**Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. **

— ¿Quién decide que su propia muerte y la de su mujer es lo mejor?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

— Un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff- le contestó Theo alzando los hombros.

—**Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no? **

—**Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir. **

**Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry. **

— Dudo que sea el único rostro que muestra desconcierto- comentó Terry mirando a su alrededor.

—**Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo.**

— Y tan largo- dijo Sirius- Un día de seiscientos años.

**Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos. **

— ¿Eso es un don?- preguntó Seamus extrañado- Porque parece más una maldición.

**Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo. **

— **¿Señor? —dijo Harry—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe...**

— Esto no le va a gustar a Dumby- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—**Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra. **

—**Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort **

— Por fin- dijo James aliviado.

**intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad? **

— Sí- gruñó Umbridge- Se ha ido y todo este libro ha sido un engaño creado por Potter y Dumbledore.- Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando asombrado.

— Dolores- dijo Fudge- Tal vez sea hora de que investiguemos si lo que ha dicho el director es verdad.

— Sabes que solo quiere tu puesto, Cornelius, lo sabes- le dijo ella.

— Albus rechazó el puesto en varias ocasiones- gruñó Minie.

— Lo suyo es paranoia profesora- dijo Seamus divertido.- Un caso gravísimo.

— Estás castigado, niñato insolente- gruñó ella y todo Gryffindor se levantó.

— Estamos hartos de tus castigos medievales Umbridge- rugió Dean.

— No vas a tocar a ningún otro león.- afirmó Angelina.

— Y, si lo logras, vas a sufrir mucho- gruñeron Fred y George.

— Ves Ministro, es la anarquía. A la mínima que les castigas se rebelan por culpa de la permisividad e incompetencia del director- expuso Umbridge.

— ¿Pero, que clase de castigo les impones?- preguntó Fudge asombrado por el comportamiento de los leones.

— Solo les hago escribir- se defendió la sapo.

— Con nuestra propia sangre-terminó Harry mostrando sus cicatrices.

— ¡Dolores!- exclamó el ministro horrorizado mientras los profesores y los adultos allí reunidos se levantaban con claras intenciones de maldecirla.

De repente un rayo le calló en la cabeza y desapareció de la nada, dejando una nota en el lugar donde había estado. Minerva la cogió y leyó:

Hola otra vez, nos complace informaros que Umbridge

ha sido desmoralizada y sometida a un hechizo que

hemos creado y que la dejará sin poderes. Comen-

zará una vida lejos de aquí y de la magia. Que pasen

un buen día.

A.S.P. S.H.M. A.L. R.W. Cia

— Se lo merece, bruja- gruñó Sirius- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste ni a mi ni a Lunático Harry?

— Hubieses venido aquí a matarle poniéndote en riesgo- le explicó su ahijado.

— Como se el ocurrió poner una demente de ese calibre en la escuela- le rugió Minie al ministro, este se encogió- Ha estado torturando a mis alumnos y yo sin saberlo. Si me vuelvo a cruzar con ella va a terminar sus días transfigurada en una alfombra. Alfombra que luego voy a destripar. Arpía miserable.

— Profesora McGonagall, cálmese por favor- suplicaba el ministro.

— ¿Que me calme?- gritó ella- mis niños han sido torturados por alguien que en principio debía protegerlos.

— No se preocupe profesora- dijeron los Gryffindor a la vez.

— ¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?- preguntó la profesora decepcionada a sus alumnos.

— Porque se abría enfrentado con ella- dijo Demelza con admiración.

— Y ella la hubiese despedido- dijo con odio Collin.

— Y Hogwarts no sería lo mismo sin usted profesora- terminó Denis. La profesora sonrió tiernamente a sus alumnos.

— Prometo, entonces, que no dejaré Hogwarts- les dijo- pero si alguien les vuelve a hacer daño me avisan de inmediato.- Todo Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza.

**No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. **

El rostro de Draco y el de Theo palidecieron cosa que Blaise notó, pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Theo y le sonrió alentadoramente a Draco, este le devolvió una sonrisa. Solo Astoria, Daphne y Dumbledore lo vieron. Las dos hermanas se miraron con preocupación mientras el director intentaba planear la forma de evitar que los padres de los dos Slytherin les obligaran a ser mortífagos.

**De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder. **

— A no ser que la persona falle- dijo Harry con frustración y despreció hacia el mismo.

— Lo evitaste dos veces, lo paraste una, y sobreviviste a un cuarto ataque suyo, Harry- dijo Dumblendore- Es algo para estar orgulloso.

**Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo: **

—**Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad... **

— Ay Harry- dijo Remus- eso es algo muy difícil, por no decir imposible, de obtener.

— Sobretodo hablando con el ser más críptico del planeta.- afirmó James sonriéndole al director.

—**La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte. **

— Eso no lo hará jamás- dijo Minerva- es experto en omitir información pero no miente.

—**Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar? **

— Gran pregunta- dijo Lily. Nadie se fijo en la expresión de culpabilidad que pasó, como un espasmo, por el rostro de Snape.

**Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.**

— No va a responderte- aseguró Sirius.

—**Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás. **

— ¿Y cuando estaré listo?- preguntó Harry.

— Ahora no- afirmó el director dejando zanjada la cuestión.

**Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir.**

— **¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme?**

—**Tu madre murió para salvarte. **

— Eres asombrosa Lily- dijo James como si dijera una obviedad.

**Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. **

— Tampoco lo veo yo muy inclinado a intentarlo- comentó Sus.

**No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. **

— No para siempre- les susurró Harry a Ron y a Hermione.

**Eso está en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno. **

— Vamos, Dumby, te dejamos decir tu frase favorita- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

— El amor es la magia más poderosa.- dijo él sonriendo abiertamente.

**Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. **

— Que coincidencia.- dijo Remus con ironía.

**Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo: **

— **¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó?**

—**Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. —Los ojos de Dumbledore**

— No que va- dijo sarcásticamente Draco- ¿A quien le gustaría tener una capa invisible?

**brillaron—. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí. **

— ¿Disculpa, podrías repetir lo que has dicho?- dijo James- Mejor no lo hagas, has herido mi orgullo merodeador.

— Robar comida.- repitió Sirius horrorizado- ¿Y las bromas a los Slytherin, los paseos a media noche…

— Hacerle la vida imposible a Filch- prosiguió Remus- No dejar nunca a Minie tranquila…

— Y demás cosas geniales que hacíamos?- terminó James.

— Lamento mi inexacta síntesis muchachos- dijo Dumby riendo.

— Ni lo intentes Dumby- dijo Sirius.

— Nos has lastimado profundamente- añadió Remus.

—**Y hay algo más...**

—**Dispara.**

—**Quirrell dijo que Snape...**

—**El profesor Snape, Harry**

—**Sí, él... **

James y Sirius no pudieron, ni quisieron, evitar soltar un par de risitas orgullosas

**Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad?**

—**Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. **

— Bastante más- dijeron los dos a la vez para luego fulminarse con la mirada.

— En primer lugar Potter- dijo Draco- Montaré un fiesta el día que mueras pero…

— Sí,- dijo Harry- Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo con ellos- dijo señalando con la cabeza a su padre y profesor.

**Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle. **

— ¿Cuál en concreto?- preguntaron otra vez los dos.

— Quieres dejar ya de copiarme- gruñó James.

— Deja tú de copiarme- le contestó Snape.

— Creo que hace tiempo que los dos abandonasteis la guardería- gruñó Lily.

— No es culpa mía que Potter no haya madurado desde entonces- gruñó Snape. James iba a protestar pero la lectura prosiguió sin darle la oportunidad.

— **¿Qué?**

—**Le salvó la vida.**

— Solo protegía el cuello de sus amigos- dijo Snape.

— Eso no quita el hecho que lo hiciera- le contestó James con una sonrisa burlona.

— Has dicho que estamos en paz- le recordó Snape gruñendo.

— **¿Qué?**

—**Sí... —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz... **

— No se preocupe, no tengo ningún desasosiego en odiar su memoria.- repuso Snape.

**Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó. **

— Bien hecho- dijo Dudley- es lo que hago yo en todas las clases de matemáticas.

—**Y señor, hay una cosa más...**

— **¿Sólo una?**

— **¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?**

—**Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. **

— Modestia a parte- dijo Remus riendo.

**Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... **

— Pues eso sí que es sorprendente- dijo Percy riendo.

**Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. **

— ¿Ah, es que usted fue joven?- preguntó un muy sorprendido Dudley, varios rieron.

— Hace muchísimo tiempo me temo- le contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

**Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece? **

**Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. **

— Error- dijeron los merodeadores.

— No hay ningún color de gragea seguro- dijeron los Prewett.

— Pero las raras (como doradas o plateadas) siempre son malas- terminaron Fred y George.

**Luego se atragantó y dijo: **

— **¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!**

— Te lo dijimos- dijeron los seis de antes.

**La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena,**

— Casi tan buena como estricta- dijo Remus sonriéndole.

**pero muy estricta. **

— Más incluso que Minie- aseguró Lia.

—**Sólo cinco minutos —suplicó Harry**

—**Ni hablar.**

—**Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...**

—**Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar.**

—**Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. **

Varios soltaron una carcajada.

**Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey...**

— Ponle cara de perrito abandonado, suele funcionar- aseguró Remus.

—**Oh, está bien —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos.**

**Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione.**

—Genial- dijeron los Weasley aliviados de saber que Ron ya estaba bien.

— **¡Harry!**

**Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza. **

—**Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado... **

—**Todo el colegio habla de ello —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó? **

**Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. **

— No hace falta que lo jures- dijo Susan que todavía estaba procesando lo que había pasado.

**Harry les contó todo: **

— ¿Alguna vez no lo hace?- preguntó sonriendo Neville.

**Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte.**

— Completamente comprensible.- dijo Padma sonriendo a la chica.

— **¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? —dijo por ultimo Ron—. ¿Flamel morirá?**

— Sí- le contestaron todos a la vez haciendo que Ron girara los ojos.

—**Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura». **

—**Siempre dije que era un chiflado —dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe. **

— Lo siento director- dijo Ron avergonzado.

— Sabes, yo también lo he dicho siempre- le contestó el director con una sonrisa afable y guiñándole el ojo.

— **¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros dos? —preguntó Harry. **

— Eso- dijo Molly.

— ¿Que hicisteis vosotros dos… solos?- les preguntaron los gemelos Weasley haciéndoles sonrojar al máximo.

—**Bueno, yo volví —dijo Hermione—, desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo) **

— Bienvenida a mi mundo- dijeron a la vez Molly, Harry, Neville, Dean y Seamus.

— Me acababa de arrollar una pieza de ajedrez gigante- se defendió él sonrojado.

— Excusas- dijeron sus compañeros de habitación meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

**y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo:**

**«Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», **

— ¿Usted lo sabía?- le preguntó Lily.

—Lo sospechaba- repuso él- Y quería evitar que Harry fuese pero caí como un inocente en la trampa de Voldemort.

**y subió al tercer piso. **

— **¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? —dijo Ron—.¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso? **

—**Bueno —estalló Hermione—. Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado. **

— Cierto- dijeron a la vez Molly y Lily.

—**No, no fue así —dijo Harry con aire pensativo—. Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. **

— Corrección, el sabe, exactamente, todo lo que pasa aquí- dijo James con una sonrisa.

**Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía... **

— Eso no quita que sea demasiado peligroso- dijo para sorpresa de muchos Petunia.

—**Bueno, sí, está bien —dijo Ron—. Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso.**

— Claro, eso es mucho más importante que lo que pasó por la cabeza de Dumby ¿No Ronnie?- dijo Ginny sonriendo burlona.

**Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto. **

Varios Gryffindor gruñeron pero los de quinto para arriba ahogaban una risita.

**Te perdiste el último partido de _quidditch_. Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw,**

— Concretamente nos dio una paliza- dijo Oliver triste.

— No exageres- le dijo Katie- Solo por treinta puntos, teniendo en cuenta que ellos atraparon la snitch.

— Cierto, hicisteis un gran trabajo- les felicitó Oliver- Sobretodo tú, jugaste muy bien ese día.- le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a una Katie muy sonrojada.

**pero la comida será buena. **

— Comentario made in Weasley- dijo Fleur sonriéndole a su novio.

— Definitivamente- asintieron Harry, Hermione, Angelina y Alicia.

**En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey**

—**Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA— dijo con severidad.**

— Yo de vosotros le haría caso, si no os marcháis la siguiente vez vendrá brandando una ampolla de crece-huesos con la que no dudará golpearlos- explicó como si tal cosa Sirius.

**Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien. **

—**Quiero ir a la fiesta —dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas—. Podré ir, ¿verdad? **

—**El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas—. **

—Y no lo sabe- gruñó ella haciendo que el director se apartara inconscientemente de ella.

**Y tienes otra visita. **

—**Oh, bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Quién es?**

**Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar. **

— No fue culpa tuya Hagrid- dijeron todos sus amigos a la vez.

— **¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! **

— No- gruñeron todos- Fue culpa de Quirrell y del Innombrable/Voldemort.- terminaron según si temían el nombre o no.

—**gimió, con la cara entre las manos—. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! **

— No te lo crees ni tú mi gigante amigo- dijo Fabian riendo.

**¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un _muggle_! **

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojabansu barba—. **

— Eres demasiado leal y exigente contigo Hagrid- le dijo afablemente Dumby.

**Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada. **

— O hubiese matado a Fluffy- dijo Ojoloco. Hagrid palideció y se puso a temblar.

— **¡Podrías haber muerto! —sollozó Hagrid—. ¡Y no digas ese nombre!**

— **¡VOLDEMORT! —gritó Harry, **

— Buena esa, hijo- dijo James riendo.

**y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar—. Me encontré con él**

**y lo llamo por su nombre. **

— Así se habla ahijado- dijo Sirius mientras Remus asentía orgulloso.

**Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas... **

— Ey- se quejó Ron- a mi no me ofreciste ninguna.

— No tuve tiempo- contestó el chico.- Cuando iba a hacerlo ya te las habías terminado.

**Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo:**

—**Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo.**

— No fue ningún animal apasionante ¿verdad?- dijo Lily preocupada haciendo reír al semi gigante.

—**No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? —dijo preocupado Harry, y finalmente Hagrid se rió.**

—**No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado...Bueno, aquí tienes... **

— Jamás te echaría Hagrid- aseguró Dumby.

**Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre... **

— Gracias Hagrid, gracias- dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Fue un gran detalle- aseguró James con la voz ronca.

— Esto Harry- dijo Petunia- ¿Me lo dejarás ver?

— Claro tía Petunia- respondió él sonriendo a su tía.- Si tú me enseñas las fotos que tengas de mamá.

— Será un placer- dijo Petunia- Las tengo en un cajón de mi habitación.- explicó- hay muchas de cuando éramos niñas.

— Yo también quiero verlas- dijo Dudley. Su madre sonrió tiernamente.

—**Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... **

— A mi no me las pediste- se quejaron a la vez Sirius y Remus.

— Hubiese ese sido tan fáááácil.- dijo Hagrid levantando una ceja.

— Yo di la mayoría- explicó Sus orgullosa.

**Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta? **

— Muchísimo- dijo Harry sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes.

**Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.**

— No era muy difícil con la expresión de felicidad que tenías- dijo Hagrid sonriendo feliz.

**Harry bajó solo a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Lo había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, **

Los gemelos fingieron tener arcadas mientras Slytherin aplaudía.

**para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin. Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo. **

Hubo muchos que se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del pelo.

**Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron. **

— **¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, **

— Así que os aguantáis- dijo James sonriéndole al director.

**antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! **

— Algo movidito sí- dijo Harry sonriendo a sus amigos.

**Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... **

— No podremos director- dijo Lee poniendo cara triste.

— ¿Por qué señor Jordan?- preguntó el director.

— Porqué siempre se empeñan en poneros deberes.- Le contestó él y por una vez todos los miembros de cada una de las casas se puso de acuerdo y asintió.

— Yo os los quitaría pero hay un pequeño problema- dijo Dumby sonriendo.

— ¿Cuál director?- preguntó Blaise.

— Que le tengo demasiado miedo a vuestra profesora de transfiguración.- Contestó mientras todos reían y ella enrojecía.

**Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; **

Ellos aplaudieron desganados.

**en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; **

Ellos también aplaudieron pero con más alegría.

**Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis,**

Ellos fueron los primeros que además de aplaudir silbaron.

**y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. **

Los vítores provinentes de la casa en cuestión resonaron durante minutos.

**Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante. **

— Hombre- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa burlona.- Sabemos que es feo pero no hay para tanto.- Varios rieron pero Draco contraatacó.

— ¿Si soy tan feo porque no puedes apartar la vista de mi?- le preguntó seductoramente.

— Porque tu ego es tan grande que impide ver todo lo que hay alrededor- le contestó ella fríamente.

— Mira quien fue a hablar de ego- le respondió Draco. Astoria tuvo el impulso de quitarle la lengua pero se contuvo, era una acción más propia de un Gryffindor además, ¿Cómo iba a parar la hemorragia?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Malfoy?- preguntó.

— Fácil, que la señorita Greengrass se considera la más lista, la más bonita, la más astuta, la más inteligente…- Draco cortó su discurso algo ruborizado.

— Disculpa- dijo Astoria- Me he perdido ¿eso es lo que yo me considero o lo que tu opinas?

— Ves, lo que te decía del ego, ¿como puedes pensar que yo creo eso de ti?- dijo Draco evadiendo la pregunta, cosa que ella notó.

— ¿Evadiendo mi pregunta Malfoy?- le preguntó burlona.

— Por supuesto que no Greengrass.- gruñó él sin contestar aún su pregunta inicial.

— Señores queremos proseguir- Reprendió Snape a los dos.

—**Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta. **

— Sí- dijeron Sirius y James viendo por donde iba el profesor.

**Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco. **

—**Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley... **

**Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación. **

— Efecto Weasley- dijeron todos los conocidos de la familia.

—**... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

Sus familiares aplaudieron a rabiar provocando el sonrojo de Ron.

**Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!». **

— ¿Uno no puede estar orgullosos de su hermano menor?- preguntó Percy algo ruborizado.

**Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.**

—**Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. **

— Bien hecho- le felicitaron todos los adultos a la vez.

**Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. **

— Claro que lloraba, ¡De emoción!- explicó ella.

**Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba. **

—**Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos. **

— No creo que fuese justo que a mi me diese más puntos que a vosotros- dijo Harry sonriendo a Ron y a Hermione.

— Nosotros no nos enfrentamos a Quirrell y al Innombrable- le recordó Ron.

**El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... **

— Que mala pata- se quejaron los gemelos Prewett.

**Pero así no llegaban a ganar. Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma. **

—**Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom. **

— Bien hecho hijo- le felicitó Frank mientras Alice le abrazaba.

— Estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo su abuela logrando que Nev se ruborizara a lo Weasley y que sonriera abiertamente.

— Asombroso pequeño- le dijo Sus quien también lo abrazó.

— Solo fue porqué me hechizaron, no hay nada heroico en eso- contestó el chico.

— No pero al hecho de enfrentarte a tus amigos por tu casa si es algo heroico- le contestó Hannah.

**Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. **

— Pues menudos pulmones tenéis que tener- dijo Dudley impresionado.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. **

— Todavía no hablaba en Herbología por falta de confianza- explicó él a sus padres.

**Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total. **

— En realidad creo que fue un poco cruel profesor Dumbledore- dijo Lia con un poco de enfado en la voz y Slytherin al completo la miró atónitos.

— ¿Cruel?- preguntó Dumbledore con preocupación y extrañeza en la voz.

— Ellos creían que iban a ganar y ya se había echo ilusiones- explicó Luna- Prácticamente les arrebataron la copa de debajo la nariz.

— Algunos incluso habíamos escrito a nuestros padres diciéndoles que habíamos ganado- se quejó Pansy.

— Fue humillante- la respaldó Daphne.

— Lo lamento señores- dijo Dumbledore que parecía triste de verdad- Solo quería que ellos cuatro tuviesen el reconocimiento pertinente. No fue mi intención herirles ni humillarlos.- Un murmullo de aceptación recorrió las filas Slytherin y Snape asintió en dirección al director.

—**Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración. **

**Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. **

Muchos aplaudieron contentísimos aunque algunos miraban a Slytherin con compasión.

**Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara.**

Los merodeadores soltaron una carcajada mientras ella trataba de esconder una sonrisa.

**Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él no habían cambiado en absoluto. Aquello no lo preocupaba. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts. **

— ¿Y como sabes como es si ese era tu primer año?- preguntó Dudley sonriendo.

**Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Harry, mejor que ganar un partido de _quidditch_, **

— No hay nada mejor que ganar un partido de Quidditch- dijo Oliver ultrajado.

— ¿Ni un beso de Katie?- le murmuró Percy haciéndole sonrojar.

— No hay nada que yo haya experimentado que sea mejor que jugar al Quidditch, con Katie.- se corrigió también en susurros haciendo reír a su amigo.

**o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante... Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche. **

Remus le sonrió a Harry musitando la palabra patronus. Harry soltó una carcajada.

**Harry casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para su gran sorpresa, tanto él como Ron pasaron con buenas notas. **

— Si a mi también me sorprendió- murmuraron Ron y Hermione, el primero alegre y la segunda mosqueada.

**Hermione, por supuesto, fue la mejor del año. **

— Por solo un punto- se quejaron Terry, Padma y Theo a la vez. Los dos Ravenclaw miraron sorprendidos al Slytherin quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

**Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compensaron los desastres en Pociones. **

— Lo de pociones es tradición familiar- comentó Frank comprensivo.- Felicidades por Herbología.- le dijo sonriendo.

**Ellos confiaban en que suspendieran a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, no se puede tener todo en la vida.**

— Vaya Ron, por lo visto tienes una vena de filósofo- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

**Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... **

Todos los de cuarto rompieron a reír.

— ¿De que os reís?- preguntó curiosa Luna.

— Fue toda una odisea coger a Trevor- le contestó Neville.

— Él no paraba de saltar y nosotros de resbalar con el agua del baño- explicó Seamus.

— Todavía me duele el golpe que me di- gruñó Dean palpándose la cabeza.

**Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones **

— Maldita norma- se quejaron todos los alumnos mirando mal al ministro.

**(«Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley). **

— Y yo- musitaron todos melancólicos.

**Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, **

Los Weasley y Sirius se relamieron.

**pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los _muggles_, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross. **

Sirius suspiró tristemente y Sus le cogió la mano.

— Ese era el peor día del año para ti ¿no?- le preguntó.

— Y con mucha diferencia- afirmó su novio.

**Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los _muggles_. **

— Sí, realmente no sería algo muy normal- comentó Petunia.- No hay nadie y de repente aparecen más de cien personas.

—**Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo —dijo Ron—, los dos. Os enviaré una lechuza. **

— Gracias- dijeron Lily y James a la vez.

—**Gracias —dijo Harry—. Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable. **

— Por culpa nuestra- musitó Dudley bajando la cabeza.

**La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo _muggle_. Algunos le decían. **

— **¡Adiós, Harry!**

— **¡Nos vemos, Potter!**

—**Sigues siendo famoso —dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona. **

—**No allí adonde voy, eso te lo aseguro —respondió Harry. **

— Lo cuál es un alivio- musitó él- O lo sería si me trataran un poquito mejor.

**Él, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación. **

— **¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!**

**Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano.**

— Harry tiene una fan,- canturreó Sirius- Harry tiene una fan, Harry tie…. Ah- Ginny había sacado su varita y le había lanzado un hechizo mocomurciélago.

— **¡Harry Potter! —chilló—. ¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver...**

—**Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.**

— Lo siento- musitó ella con al vista clavada en la mesa y roja como un tomate.

— No importa Ginny.- le respondió Harry con una franca sonrisa y era verdad, ahora ya no lo encontraba molesto más bien halagador y ¿adorable? Por dios era la hermanita de su mejor amigo tenía que controlar ciertos pensamientos.

**La señora Weasley les sonrió.**

— **¿Un año movido? —les preguntó.**

— Para nada- dijo Charlie con sarcasmo.

—**Mucho —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley**

—**Oh, no fue nada.**

— **¿Ya estás listo?**

— Que recibimiento tan amable- gruñó Lily.

**Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry.**

— Lo siento Harry- se disculpó este último y Harry supo que no se refería solo a lo de aterrorizado.

— No pasa nada Gran D- le respondió este con una franca sonrisa.

— **¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! —dijo la señora Weasley **

— Esto le va a encantar al paquidermo- ironizó Sus con una sonrisa.

— ¿A quién llamas tú paquidermo?- gritó Vernon con odio.

— A ti- le respondió ella simplemente y Vernon se quedó a cuadros sin saber que hacer.

—**Por decirlo así —dijo tío Vernon—. Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. —Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta. **

**Harry esperó para despedirse de Ron y Hermione.**

—**Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces.**

—**Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable. **

— Yo también lo estoy- musitó Hannah des de Hufflepuff.

—**Oh, lo serán —dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara—. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley…**

Dudley soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su madre y su padre rugía.

— Bueno, este ha sido el final del libro- dijo Dumby- Es hora de ir a la cama.

Las puertas aparecieron otra vez y los alumnos fueron retirándose uno a uno. La sala correspondiente a Slytherin era más elegante que la de los leones pero también menos acogedora. En unos sillones cerca del fuego se habían sentado Theo (con un enorme libro), Blaise (con la mirada perdida) y Draco (que había mandado a sus chuchos que fueran a pasear y seguía a Astoria con la mirada). Para un observador inexperto abría parecido que estaban allí juntos por casualidad pero, si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver que estaban hablando e, incluso, riendo de vez en cuando.

— En serio chicos- decía Draco en ese momento- Cada día que pasa es más pesada y desagradable.

— ¿Hablas de Pansy o de Greengrass?- le preguntó Theo con una sonrisa burlona sin apartar la vista del libro.

— Hablaba de Greengrass pero también se puede aplicar a Pansy,- dijo Draco- Que manía con intentar aparentar que somos pareja. Me gusta disfrutar de su compañía en algunas ocasiones pero ya está.- terminó con una sonrisa lasciva.

— ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que la hermanita de Daphne te ha cazado Draco?- le preguntó burlón Blaise.

— El día que tú nos cuentes porque siempre estas mirando la mesa de Ravenclaw.- le respondió mordazmente Draco.

— ¿Porqué no reconocéis los dos que estáis enamorados?- les preguntó Theo algo exasperado.

— Por la misma razón que tú no nos reconoces que besas el suelo que pisa Daphne- gruñó Draco.

— Que me gusta sí pero nunca me rebajaría a besar el suelo- dijo Theo con tranquilidad.

— No entiendo porqué no se lo dices- dijo Blaise alzando los hombros.

— Hay tantas cosas que tú no entiendes.- le respondió Theo.

— Otro comentario de estos y te maldigo- dijo él buscando su varita- Mierda- gruñó- Me he dejado la varita en el gran comedor.

— Pues corre- dijo Draco- Que eso está lleno de Weasley muertos de hambre que pueden venderla.

Blaise salió corriendo entre carcajadas aun así soltó un suspiró de alivio cuando encontró su varita en el suelo del lugar donde se había sentado. Iba a volver a su sala común cuando por inercia llevó sus ojos a la mesa de Ravenclaw y la vio. Padma estaba en la mesa leyendo interesada un grueso libro y algunos mechones de su pelo azabache se habían soltado de su trenza y caían sobre su rostro. Blaise se ruborizó.

— Hola- saludó con una timidez nada propia de él.

— Hola- le devolvió el saludo ella algo ruborizada.- Hay mucho ruido en la sala común, por eso he venido aquí- explicó ella sin necesidad.

— Yo me había dejado la varita- le respondió él sentándose a su lado.- Interesante el libro de Potter ¿verdad?

— Sí- respondió ella- Aunque es demasiado subjetivo.

— Pues si tú ya opinas que es subjetivo imagínate lo que es para nosotros- le respondió él señalándose el escudo de su túnica.- Por lo visto somos una pandilla desagradable y yo no he salido aún.

— Saliste en la selección- le respondió ella intentando animarle.

— Cierto, salí en la selección.- afirmó él. Un incomodo silencio se instauró entre ellos y Blaise, pensando que ella quería seguir leyendo, se disponía irse.

— Yo no creo que seáis una pandilla desagradable- dijo Padma y un intenso rubor se expandió por sus mejillas.

— Gracias- dijo él quién también se ruborizó.

— Pero tal vez deberíais mezclaros más con las otras casas- dijo ella- ¿cuantos amigos tienes fuera de Slytherin?- le preguntó.

— Antes de esta conversación hubiese dicho cero- dijo Blaise- Ahora espero poder decir una.- extendió la mano en dirección a Padma.

— Será un placer- aceptándola, iba a estrecharla pero eso no estaba en los planes del Slytherin. Él se inclinó y beso galantemente el dorso de su mano.

— El placer es mío señorita Patil.- dijo cortésmente. Padma se ruborizó completamente.

— Padma- le corrigió ella- Y no entiendo porque soy la única amiga que tienes fuera de Slytherin con lo simpático que eres.

— Bueno- repuso él- cuando somos seleccionados por Slytherin ya entramos en una casa separada de las otras y no es que sea labor fácil cambiar eso.- explicó- La casa donde fueron los magos tenebrosos. La casa donde fue el Innombrable. La casa donde fueron los más temibles mortífagos…

— Cierto y me parece una tontería que se os juzgue por eso pero tampoco es que hagáis mucho por cambiar eso- le reprendió amablemente Padma.

— Dejémoslo en que todos tenemos la culpa de eso- dijo Blaise- Tengo que irme, mis amigos deben empezar a pensar que se me ha tragado la tierra. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches- le respondió la chica y en un acto de valentía repentina le beso la mejilla.

Blaise se fue silbando alegremente y muy rojo hasta su sala común. Padma lo siguió con la mirada y cuando desapareció se levantó rápidamente. Pero no fue a su sala común sino a la de los leones. Llamó educadamente a la puerta y una niña de primero, con divertidas trenzas le abrió.

— ¿Podría hablar con mi hermana?- preguntó ella. La niña asintió y la cogió de la mano para guiarla.

Parvati estaba en un rincón con Lavander comentando el libro y contrarrestándolo con los cotilleos que había habido ese año. Cuando vio a su gemela se levantó de un salto y fue a saludarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Pad?- le preguntó dándole un abrazo.

— Quería hablar contigo, en privado si es posible- dijo ella todavía con rubor en su rostro.

— Vuelvo en un rato Lavander- gritó la leona y guió a Padma hacia una de las salas privadas.

— ¿Quién es?- preguntó cuando llegaron.- No te hagas la tonta hermanita, no seré la más lista de las dos pero aún estás sonrojada.

— Blaise Zabinni- fue lo único que dijo Padma y bajó la cabeza esperando la reacción de su hermana.

— ¿Zabinni?- preguntó Parvati preocupada.- De todos los chicos de la escuela tenia que ser él.

— Sé que es un Slytherin pero las águilas nunca nos hemos llevado mal con ellos- se defendió Padma.

— No es por eso Pad- dijo ella- Pero es un mujeriego.

— Ya lo sé- suspiro la Ravenclaw- pero ha sido tan gentil.

— ¿Gentil?- preguntó Parvati- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Blaise Zabinni?

— Bien, escucha- dijo Padma y le relató todo lo que había pasado.

— Vale, esto es extraño- dijo Parvati.- Según mis fuentes no suele ligar así. No pongas esa cara no te rebelaré mis fuentes y sí, las tengo.

— Pues dejándolas de lado- dijo Padma- Que no quería ligar conmigo ya lo sabíamos. Primero, no soy su tipo (en realidad no soy el de nadie) y segundo me a ofrecido su amistad, solo eso.

— Ay, mi inocente hermanita- dijo Parvati negando con la cabeza.- Primero, si les diese una oportunidad de conocerte muchos chicos de Hogwarts matarían por salir contigo, eres guapa, lista y divertida.

— No estoy de acuerdo con eso pero sigue.- le respondió su hermana.

— Y segundo- continuo rodando los ojos la Gryffindor- es evidente que estaba intentando acercarse a ti. Pero intentaba enamorarte, no seducirte.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- preguntó Padma.

— Definitivamente bueno, creo que el lo está de ti- dijo su hermana sonriendo.

— Como iba él a enamorase de mi. Deja de decir chorradas.- exclamó Padma roja.

— Creo que lo está, y tú de él.- aseguró ella.- Lástima que sea una serpiente- suspiró.

— ¿No crees que podría ser parte de un plan retorcido suyo? –preguntó la Ravenclaw.

— Tú lees demasiado- dijo Parvati y le cogió el libro que tenía en las manos.- Te prohíbo leer hasta mañana y ahora a dormir.

— Sí Tía Parvati- ironizó Padma.

— Molesta ¿verdad?- le respondió su hermana sacándole la lengua.- Buenas noches hermanita y ve a dormir tranquila que mañana verás a tu príncipe azul, bueno verde.- Padma la abrazó entre risas y aprovechó para recuperar su libro.

—Como te atreves. Dámelo ahora- le ordenó Parvati persiguiéndola hasta que su hermana se metió en la sala de los listos. Entonces bufó exasperada y volvió a su sala común no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a la sala de las serpientes- Te aconsejo que la cuides bien.- murmuró.


	19. Plagio

Hola, esto no es un capítulo, solo una mala noticia.

Me gustaría advertiros que he sido plagiada en una historia de potterfics llamada Leyendo Harry Potter de HarryPotter02. Su link es: .com/historias/109589

Primero, mi más sincero agradecimiento al anónimo que me ha advertido.

Segundo, si de casualidad el que me ha plagiado está leyendo esto le pido por favor que la borre y valoré más el esfuerzo que se pone en escribir una historia.


	20. Primeras visitas del futuro

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano y, al no poder despertar a Ron, decidió ir solo al gran comedor. Allí se encontró con varios Hufflepuff, un puñado de Ravenclaw's y un par de Slytherin's desayunando. En la mesa de Gryffindor solo había una persona: Ginny. Harry se sentó, sonrojado sin saber porque, a su lado preguntándose porque se sentía tan extraño en su presencia. Aunque esos pensamientos se le borraron cuando vio que Ginny estaba pálida y ojerosa.

— No has dormido bien- le dijo y no era una pregunta.

— He estado toda la noche en vela pensando en que dirán Neville y Luna al saber lo que hice- le respondió Ginny.

— Que fuiste excepcionalmente valiente y fuerte al resistirte a Riddle- le aseguró Harry.

— ¿Eso crees? Petrifique a mucha gente, hubiesen podido morir Harry- le voz de Ginny delataba el terror que sentía y lo horrorizada que estaba. En un reflejo instantáneo Harry le cogió la mano.

— Tranquila- le dijo masajeando la mano de Ginny para que se relajara- Neville y Luna no dejarán de ser tus amigos y la mayoría comprenderá que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para enfrentarte a él.

— La mayoría pero ¿Y el resto?- preguntó Ginny.

— Si lo que quieres es gustar a todos tengo una mala noticia- dijo Harry sonriéndole- Es imposible. Además si alguien te dice algo me ocuparé personalmente de que termine en la enfermería.- Ginny sonrió- Eso es, tienes una sonrisa muy bonita Ginny, no la escondas.- Esta se ruborizó.

— Gracias Harry, muchas gracias.- le dijo y Harry supo que no se refería al halago de la sonrisa. De pronto vio a Ron entrando por la puerta y los dos se dejaron ir de las manos algo sonrojados.

— Hola chicos- dijo él- Tengo un hambre impresionante.

— Tú siempre tienes un hambre impresionante- le respondió su hermana burlona.

— Cállate enana.- le respondió Ron ruborizado.

— ¿A quién llamas enana?- le respondió ella.

— Chicos tranquilos.- dijo Harry intentando calmarlos pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Para desgracia de Harry estuvieron todo el desayuno peleandose y sólo se calmaron cuando Molly, en un ataque de furia les dijo que los obligaría a ir de visita a tía Muriel una vez al mes si no se callaban. De repente, cuando ya todos habían terminado de desayunar y Dumby pedía silencio, un destello de luz dorada los cegó a todos durante unos segundos. Cuando recuperaron la visión vieron, en el centro del gran comedor a un chico idéntico a Harry, solo se diferenciaba de él porque no tenía cicatriz ni llevaba gafas.

— Hola- saludó- Creo que voy a dejaros unos segundos para que reaccionéis- terminó sonriendo.

— ¿Quién… quién eres?- preguntó Harry pasmado.

— Tu hijo,- le respondió él risueño- El segundo de tres para ser exactos.

— Lo has oído James- dijo Lily encantada.- Vamos a tener tres nietos.

— ¿Como os llamáis?- preguntó este.

— Mi hermano mayor James Sirius Potter.- Empezó y fue interrumpido por Sirius.

— Gracias Harry- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Es todo un honor.

— El honor es mio y de mi hijo Sirius.- dijo Harry.

— Espero que sabrá llevarlo- dijo James mirando al chico del futuro con seriedad.

— ¿Te refieres a que la pobre directora McGonagall no puede dormir tranquila una sola noche?- preguntó este.- ¿O a que vivo martirizado por sus bromas?

— Que chico tan encantador- dijeron a la vez James y Sirius.

— ¿Yo directora?- preguntó Minie.- Pero ¿Y Albus?

— Tal vez haya decidido tomarme unas vacaciones Minerva- la tranquilizó le director.

— Bueno por donde iba- dijo el del futuro- A sí, mi hermana pequeña se llama Lily Luna (en honor a su madrina).- Lily abrazó fuertemente a su hijo mientras a Luna se le aguaron los ojos.

— Es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho nunca por mi, gracias Harry- dijo dándole un abrazo.

— De nada Luna- le respondió Harry sonriendo.

— Bueno, yo soy Gryffindor,- se oyó un "evidentemente" de su abuelo paterno mientras la casa vitoreaba- delegado, voy a quinto año y mi prima favorita, mi novia y mi mejor amigo están a punto de llegar- resumió el viajero del tiempo.

— No nos has dicho como te llamas.- le advirtió Harry con media sonrisa.

— He estado demasiado tiempo con mi Allie,- explicó sonriendo todo el mundo se le quedó mirando- Mi novia tiene muy mala memoria- explicó- Bueno yo soy Albus, Albus Potter. Pero llamadme Al.- el director clavó la mirada en el muchacho y sus ojos brillaron.

— Muchísimas gracias Harry- dijo, le temblaba la voz- No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

— Gracias a usted- dijo Harry- siempre me está ayudando.

— ¿No tienes segundo nombre?- preguntó Lía extrañada- Tus hermanos sí tienen.

— Lo tengo pero no lo diré hasta que terminéis el séptimo libro.- dijo Al.

— ¿Y no vas a decirme quién es tu madre?- preguntó Harry anhelante y Ginny miró en dirección al muchacho con esperanza.

— No papá, ya lo descubriréis.- respondió el chico, acto seguido un destello dorado les deslumbró de nuevo.

Al lado de Al había aparecido una chica con el pelo rojo, muy alborotado, unos ojos muy azules y los dientes delanteros algo salidos. Varios se giraron para ver Hermione entre ellos Ron.

— Hola- saludó la chica- Yo soy Rosebud Weasley pero llamadme Rose. En palabras de mi tía (y madrina) Ginny me gusta tanto mi nombre como a Tonks el suyo.- Varios soltaron una carcajada.- Soy Ravenclaw- Afirmó y su familia la miró extrañada mientras la casa aplaudía.

— ¿Quién es tu padre?- preguntó Ron.

— Tú- le respondió- Y antes de que preguntéis no os voy a decir quien es mi madre.

— No seas mala, princesa- le dijo Ron- Vamos dímelo.

— No lo haré papá no seas pesado.- le respondió ella.

— Supongo que tú eres su prima- Ron hizo comillas imaginarias en el aire- y no su novia.- La mirada que le mando a Al hubiese hecho que un dragón huyese.

— Supones bien papá,- el rostro de Ron se relajó- yo salgo con su hermano mayor- añadió con naturalidad.

— Voy a matarlo- rugió Ron.

— No lo harás- terció Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarra- No te permitiré tocarle un pelo a mi ¿ahijado?

— Vuestro, papá eligió a sus dos mejores amigos.- explicó Al.

— Y ¿quién es el tuyo?- preguntó Remus curioso.

— RubeusHagrid- respondió sonriendo abiertamente- y es el mejor del mundo.- Hagrid le sonrió de vuelta muy ruborizado y le dio las gracias a Harry.

— ¿Me dejáis continuar?- gritó Rose por encima de la pelea de sus padres. Cuando se callaron dijo- Bien tengo un hermano, Hugo y mis padrinos son Harry y Ginny.- Estos dos sonrieron a Ron- Voy al mismo curso que Al y siempre hemos sido inseparables.

En ese momento hubo otro destello de luz pero esta vez fue amarillo y una chica regordeta con el pelo negro y sonrisa dulce apareció colgando de un pie.

— Allie- gritaron Rose y Al a la vez.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- terminó el segundo.

— Me olvidé de la última palabra del hechizo- explicó con naturalidad mientras con otro se desenganchaba.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- preguntó Rose y Allie le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

— Bueno,- dijo- Me llamó Alice Susan Longbotton y como habréis visto heredé la mala memoria de mi padre.- Varios rieron, él incluido.

— Lo siento cielo- dijo y se levantó para darle un abrazó. Cuando se separaron Allie prosiguió.

— Tengo un hermano Frank Ernie- explicó.

— Gracias Neville- dijo Ernie Macmillan desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.- Aunque no lo entiendo mucho.

— No hay de qué- respondió Neville.- Y yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, la verdad.

— Yo os lo explicó- dijo Allie servicial.- En realidad se convirtió en tu mejor amigo en séptimo y además mi madre es Hannah Abbott.- Sus padres se ruborizaron completamente aunque Neville no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa que Hannah le devolvió tímidamente.- No debería haber dicho eso.- Dijo su hija sonriendo.

— Esto Hannah- dijo Neville- ¿Podríamos hablar?

— Claro- respondió ella y le siguió (entre silbidos) a una puerta que apareció en la pared.

— Oye- se quejó su hija- que me quitáis protagonismo.

— Enseguida volvemos.- dijo Neville.

— Eso espero,- terció Augusta- Soy muy joven para ser bisabuela.- Ante este comentario Neville enrojeció hasta tal punto que parecía que iba a salir humo de su cabeza.

— Buena esa bisi- le dijo Allie y acto seguido besó su mejilla. Luego abrazó emocionada a sus abuelos.

En la sala privada había un silencio muy incómodo. Neville miraba el suelo con nerviosismo mientras Hannah estrujaba su falda con las manos.

— Y… ¿Qué querías decirme?- le preguntó ella.

— Yo… Hem… Tú…- Tartamudeo Neville- ¿Te gusto?- preguntó al final.

— Esto… Nosotros… Tú…- Hannah tampoco estaba mucho por la labor de construir una frase completa- ¿Y yo a ti?

— Muchísimo- le contestó el muchacho completamente rojo- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.- Hannah sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

— Eso es bueno porque yo estoy segura de que lo estoy de ti- dijo mirando al suelo. En un repentino momento de inspiración y valentía, Neville le alzó la cara por la barbilla y unió sus labios en un inocente e inexperto beso. El corazón de los dos se aceleró y su sonrojo se acentuó.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia Hannah?- preguntó Neville que ya había adquirido el color granate.

— Me encantaría Neville- le respondió ella.

Volvieron al comedor con las manos entrelazadas lo que les costó varios silbidos y comentarios burlones. Los dos se sentaron en Gryffindor junto con la familia de Neville que recibió a Hannah con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Ahora me dejáis proseguir?- preguntó Allie. Y su madre le sonrió con dulzura.- Bien soy Hufflepuff- la casa en cuestión la vitoreó.- Como mamá y delegada como esos dos y nuestro otro mejor amigo. Estoy saliendo con Al.

— Si no la cuidas bien te las verás conmigo- le gruñó Neville.

— Tranquilo señor, trato a su hija como a la princesa que es- respondió el chico pálido entre las risas de sus amigas.

— ¿"Señor"?- preguntó Rose entre carcajadas- ¿desde cuando llamas señor a Nev?- por toda contestación su primo le pegó un pisotón.

— Bien, eso es todo sobre mí- dijo Allie.

— Un Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y una Hufflepuff- dijo Sus- No me digáis que vuestro mejor amigo es una serpiente.

— Pues lo es- dijo Al- Y antes de juzgarle tomaros la molestia de conocerlo por favor.

— ¿No hay segregación de casas?- preguntó Dumbledore esperanzado.

— No, no la hay- dijo Allie sonriendo.

— ¿Y como se ha conseguido?- preguntó Minerva.

— Digamos que después de una guerra que destrozó a miles de familias lo último que quería la gente era volver a pelear.- explicó Rose con seriedad.

— Pero no os preocupéis- dijo Al al ver el rostro preocupado de todo el mundo- Estamos aquí para evitar esa guerra.- Antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo apareció el destello dorado. Un muchacho rubio, con los ojos grises y porte elegante apareció entre los chicos de la tercera.

— Gracias a dios estás bien Allie- dijo el chico- dijiste mal el hechizo.

— Lo se Scorp,- le contestó- terminé colgando por el tobillo.- El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Tú eres su mejor amigo?- preguntó Snape.

—Profesor Snape supongo- dijo el- Sí, yo soy su mejor amigo.

— Pero eres un Malfoy- aseguró el profesor extrañado.

— Sí, soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ¿Y que?- respondió algo a la defensiva.

— Tres- murmuró Rose mirando a su padre.

— Dos- continuó Albus mirando al suyo.

— Uno- terminó Allie con preocupación.

— ¡¿Qué?- exclamaron Draco, Ron y Harry a la vez.

— Ni hablar- siguió Ron.

— No voy a permitirlo- gruñó Draco.

— Estás castigado.- aseguró Harry mirando a su hijo.

— ¿No creéis que os estáis precipitando un poco?- preguntó Neville tímidamente.

— ¡NO!- le contestaron los tres a la vez.

— Tío Theo, contrólalo un poco por favor- pidió Scorp.

— Abuela- le imitó Rose.

— Tía Hermione- pidió a su vez Albus.

— Ronald cálmate ahora mismo- gritó Molly y Ron quedó clavado en su sitio.

— Harry se un poco razonable- le pidió Hermione.

— Draco, perder los estribos es innecesario- terció Theo en ademán tranquilizador.

— ¿Es que no entendéis que mi hija se ha hecho amiga de un proyecto de mortífago?- preguntó Ron enfadado. En el instante se dio cuenta de que se había pasado, Scorp palideció y sus tres amigos se giraron hacia él completamente furiosos.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!- gritó Allie.

— ¡Tío Ron, discúlpate ahora!- gritó Al.

— Jamás pensé que me avergonzaría de mi propio padre- gruñó Rose.

— Es un Malfoy y los Malfoy son puristas de sangre arrogantes- dijo Harry en defensa de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Scorp no!- gritó Allie.

— Ni siquiera Draco piensa así- le defendió, para su sorpresa, Rose.

— O sea- dijo Al con frialdad- tú familia define lo que eres.

— Sí- le respondieron los dos padres a la vez.

— Sois peores que los mortífagos- dijeron a la vez Al y Rose sus padres les miraron sorprendidos y tristes.

— No os paséis- les advirtió Allie ya más tranquila.

— Pero eso es lo que creían ¿no? Que la sangre y la familia lo determinan todo- dijo Rose y parecía a punto de llorar.

— Es suficiente- dijo Scorpius hablando por primera vez desde que empezó la discusión- Vamos a tranquilizarnos todos. Rose, Al no os paséis sabéis que vuestros padres son mucho mejores que los mortífagos. Ron, Harry ya me habéis aceptado en el futuro y creo que es muy injusto que me juzguéis porque mi padre y vosotros no os caíais bien. Ah, y otra cosa, papá lo que se está discutiendo es mi apellido durante mi estancia aquí no mi amistad con ellos.

Scorpius no levantó la voz en ningún momento pero mientras habló todo el mundo mantuvo silencio.

— Lo siento papá- se disculpó Al- Cuando me enfado hablo sin pensar. Aun así sí Scorp deja de ser un Malfoy durante el tiempo que estamos aquí yo dejaré de ser un Potter el mismo período de tiempo.

— Yo también lo siento- dijo Rose- Pero estoy con Al.

— Y yo también- dijo Allie- Pero dudo que sea necesario ¿verdad?

— Verdad- le aseguró su padre- ¿No es así Harry, Ron y Malfoy?- Terminó amenazadoramente.

— No se vosotros pero yo no quiero perder a mi hijo cuando solo acaba de llegar- dijo Draco- Aunque no lo entiendo lo apruebo Scorpius.

— Gracias papá- dijo él sonriendo abiertamente.

— Creo que te debemos una disculpa Malfoy Junior- dijo Ron.

— Scorpius.- tendiendo una mano que primero aceptó Ron y luego Harry.

— Encantado- musitó el peli azabache- Y siento mucho mi comportamiento.

— No importa-le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.- Bien creo que voy a poder presentarme. Antes he dicho mi nombre, voy a quinto, Al es mi mejor amigo y Rose y Allie mis mejores amigas…- pensó- Soy delegado de Quinto año, tengo una hermanita insoportable llamada Cissy que el año que viene empieza Hogwarts, mi padrino es Blaise Zabini (no papá, no perdiste la cabeza pero Tío Theo ya estaba ocupado)- Los tres Slytherin rieron por el apunte.- Creo que eso es todo.

— Te has descuidado decir quién es tú madre- le recordó Astoria intentando parecer indiferente.

— No te hagas ilusiones, por mucho que te guste Draco es evidente que él será mi hijo- dijo Pansy señalando a Scorpius quien levantó una ceja- La estúpida pensó que tenía alguna oportunidad.- dijo riendo a carcajadas.

— No llames estúpida a mi madre- gruñó Scorp y Pansy paró de reír de inmediato.

— ¡¿Tú madre?- gritó y la voz le subió dos octavas.- Quién te has creído que eres maldita ladrona, puta miserable.- De repente Pansy se vio arrojada contra la pared del gran comedor, Al y Scorp habían sacado la varita y tenían la cara desfigurada por la rabia.

— ¿Como te atreves?- gruñó Al.

— Discúlpate ahora mismo- le ordenó Scorp.

— Chicos, os entiendo pero recordad que las imperdonables no pueden usarse- dijo Allie.

— En este tiempo no existimos- empezó Scorp.

— Nada de lo que hagamos puede ser penado por la ley- terminó Al.

— No me matéis.- chilló desesperada Pansy.

— ¿Matarte?- preguntó Scorp.

— Demasiado piadoso para alguien que ha insultado a Astoria- terminó Al.

— Y el imperio queda descartado- comentó Scorp.

— Nada de lo que te hagamos hacer será más ridículo de lo que ya haces normalmente- le explicó Al.

— Así que solo queda el Cruciatus- terminaron los dos con idénticas sonrisas psicópatas.

— Tranquilizaros chicos- dijo Astoria y los dos se giraron hacia ella.

— Pero mamá ella…- empezó Scorp.

—Se lo que me ha llamado- dijo Astoria- Pero si seguís así tendré que castigaros.

— No nos importa- dijo Al volviendo a clavar la vista en Pansy.

De repente Allie movió la varita y una mano algo más grande de lo habitual le pegó una bofetada a Pansy.

— Ya está- dijo- Ahora os tranquilizáis.

— Sí Allie- dijeron los dos a la vez.

— ¿Hechizo nuevo?- preguntó Rose.

— Lo cree ayer, es guay ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo.

— Mucho,- respondió Rose.

— Pero no lo enseñes por allí- dijo Scorp.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó Allie extrañada.

— Porqué con un par de modificaciones nos quitaría el lugar en el equipo de Quidditch- le explicó su novio.

— Ya me extrañaba que tardarais tanto en mencionar ese deporte- dijo Allie rodando los ojos.

— Ese deporte ha dicho- dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos ofendida.

— Como si fuera un deporte común- continuó Al negando con la cabeza.

— Nos has herido profundamente amiga- terminó Scorp llevándose la mano al corazón y fingiendo que no se podía mantener de pie.

Los merodeadores soltaron una carcajada.

— De acuerdo, mini Malfoy me cae bien- dijo James.

— ¿Buscadores?- preguntó Remus.

— Yo y Al sí, Rose no juega en su equipo pero le encanta el Quidditch- explicó Scorp.

— ¿Quién de los dos es mejor?- preguntaron Draco y Harry a la vez. Sus hijos rompieron a reír.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry.

— Llevamos intentando descubrir eso desde primero- dijo Scorp.

— Pero todavía no lo sabemos- terminó Al.

— Un segundo, ¿le has dicho a Pansy que Astoria es tu madre?- preguntó Draco que por fin había asimilado lo que había pasado.

— Serás guapo pero muy listo no eres- comentó Astoria.

— Pero me consideras guapo- le rebatió Draco.

— ¿Podríais dejar vuestra discusiones con tensión sexual para luego?- preguntó su hijo con naturalidad. Los dos enrojecieron.

— ¿Que te dedicas a enseñarle a mi hijo Blaise?- gruñó Draco.

— Corrección esto lo aprendí por mi cuenta, era la única forma de sobrevivir en una casa llena de indirectas y discusiones con temática no apta para menores- le respondió los dos volvieron a sonrojarse.

— Bien dicho chaval- le felicitó su padrino mientras Scorp chocaba de manos con su tío Theo.

— Bueno- dijo Rose- Hemos traído un video que resume nuestro primer año en Hogwarts- dijo y con un movimiento de varita apareció una pantalla.

— ¿Mesa de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin?- preguntó Allie.

— Papá me pidió que descartáramos Slytherin- dijo Scorpius mientras este y sus dos mejores amigos compartían una mirada extrañada.

— La mayor concentración familiar está en la de los leones- dijo Rose levantando los hombros.

— Entonces toca mi mesa- terminó Al sentándose allí, sus amigos le siguieron- Tío D, tía Petunia- saludó- ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

— Mucho pequeño- le respondió Dudley.

— Deduzco que dejaremos de torturar a Harry- terminó su madre.

— Sí, nos pareció una buena idea traeros para que recapacitarais antes- explicó Allie.

— Por quien no lo hubiese deducido, las cartas las hemos enviado nosotros- terminó Scorpius.

El director clavó su mirada en el joven de los Potter _Con que tu segundo nombre empieza con S y no quieres decírnoslo_ pensó y miró de reojo al profesor de pociones.

Las sangres puras soltaron un jadeo cuando en esa pantalla empezaron a aparecer imágenes del expreso a Hogwarts:

Albus Potter y Rose Weasley se encontraban, por primera vez, en el Hogwarts Express buscando un compartimiento que no estuviera lleno.

— ¿No tenías un hermano mayor?- preguntó extrañada Lía.

— El caradura de James me dejó plantado tan pronto como subimos al vagón- explicó Al girando los ojos.

Unos metros por delante vieron a un chico rubio que iba sacando la cabeza por los compartimentos y llevaba algo verde en la mano. 

— ¿Qué llevas en la mano?- preguntó su Theo.

— Un sapo que se había perdido, buscaba el propietario- explicó Scorp.

— Deberían llevar correa- gruñeron a la vez Alice, Neville y Allie provocando las risas de los demás.

De pronto vieron a unos chicos mayores que le ofrecían un lugar en su compartimiento y que el negaba con una mueca de asco. 

— ¿Esa mueca se debe a…?- le preguntó su padre.

— Puristas de sangre.- murmuró Scorp con desprecio. Draco miró a Blaise y a Theo algo incómodo.

Los muchachos mayores sacaron la varita y se depusieron a atacarle 

— Atacando a un niño de primero, serán cobarde- gruñó Ginny.

— Tranquila Ginny estoy bien.- repuso el chico.

así que los dos chicos fueron corriendo a ayudarle. 

— Gracias- les dijo Scorp.

— No íbamos a dejar que te hicieran daño- repuso Al con una sonrisa.

Al verlo, los otros muchachos se largaron 

— Oh claro, no pueden con tres chicos que todavía no han empezado Hogwarts- dijo Lily con una mueca burlona.

— No tienen más inteligencia que un trol- repuso Scorp- Son la vergüenza de mi casa.

— Montague no es tan tonto- dijo Al pensativo.

— Montague se distanció de ese grupo- repuso Rose.

y Albus se dirigió al chico:

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— No he querido entrar en su compartimiento y me iban a atacar,- contestó el chico- gracias por vuestra ayuda.

— ¿Por qué no has querido entrar?- Preguntó Albus.

— Son de esos estúpidos puristas que se creen superiores por ser sangre-limpias. Y como yo lo soy, sangre-limpia, querían que me uniese a su club.

— Cosa que no haré jamás- terminó Scorp ganándose miradas de respeto desde varios lugares.

— Ves, tienes un hijo con Greengrass y se mete a traidor de sangre- dijo Pansy.

— Tengo un hijo con Astoria y sale con carácter propio, capacitado de tomar sus propias decisiones y se hace amigo de gente que sabe inventarse hechizos- le contestó Draco con desdén.

— _¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en un compartimiento?- intervino Rose._

— Siempre práctica- cantaron sus amigos.

— Eso no lo ha sacado de mi- dijo Ron riendo.

— La forma de comer sí, te lo aseguro- dijo Allie.- Y también la pasión por ese estúpido deporte.- Sus amigos la miraron mal.

— _No puedo debo de encontrar al dueño de este sapo, lo estará buscando- contestó el rubio._

— Mil gracias Scorp- dijo Allie.- Casi le pierdo antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

— Por eso no te preocupes-le respondió Albus riendo.

— Allí viene la dueña- terminó Rose.

— ¿Cómo sabíais que era mi sapo?- preguntó Allie.

— No hay muchas personas que vayan perdiendo sapos por doquier- repuso Al con una sonrisa.

— Salió al padre por lo que veo- dijo Hannah con una sonrisa haciendo ruborizar a Neville.

Una chica morena iba corriendo a su encuentro con cara de preocupación que se esfumó cuando vio el sapo.

— Gracias, encontraste a Crap, siempre se me escapa- le dijo.

— Definitivamente salió a mí- aseguró Neville.

— No hay de que, ¿buscamos un compartimiento?

Una vez encontraron uno vacío se presentaron: 

—Yo soy Alice Longbottom- se presentó la morena.

— Yo Rose Weasley- dijo, ella era pelirroja.

— Yo Albus Potter- prosiguió el peli-azabache.

— Yo… soy Scorpius Malfoy- finalizó el rubio muy bajito.

— ¿Porqué lo dijiste bajo?- preguntó Astoria.

— Nuestro apellido tiene mala reputación en el mundo mágico, o la tenía, y, aunque me enorgullezco de ser un Malfoy, no quería perder a los primeros amigos que hacía.

Los otros tres no hicieron comentario alguno acerca de su apellido y empezaron a hablar. Albus y Scorpius enseguida se hicieron amigos y, por exasperación de las chicas, se pusieron a hablar sobre Quidditch. 

— Hombres- gruñeron varias a la vez.

— Me encanta el Quidditch pero no soy capaz de hablar de él todo el santo día- dijo Rose.

— Cuanta razón- exclamó, entre otros, Katie.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó Oliver extrañado.

— A veces hay cosas más interesantes Oliver- dijo con precaución la chica.

— ¿Más interesantes?- preguntó Oliver pasmado.

— Sí, no sé, alguna vez saliste con alguna chica- le preguntó Leanne. Una expresión de dolor pasó rápidamente por la cara de Katie.

— No tenía tiempo- dijo él- ¿Además no se puede estar con una chica jugando al Quidditch?

— Eres un caso perdido Oliver- dijo Katie negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios.

Ellas aprovecharon para hablar de las clases y el tema fue derivando terminando por hablar de las cuatro casas. 

— Sinceramente yo creo que Ravenclaw es la mejor con diferencia- dijo Rose.

— Exacto.- exclamaron todos ellos a la vez.

— _No, es Hufflepuff- dijo Alice- fue la casa de mi mamá__._

— Te voy a subir la paga cariño- dijo Hannah mientras Hufflepuff aplaudía.

— Perdonad que os corrija pero la mejor es Gryffindor, 

— Eso, escucha al hijo de mi ahijado- dijo Sirius sacando pecho mientras Gryffindor vitoreaba al muchacho.

¿no es así Scorp?

— No, mi querido amigo Al, la mejor es Slytherin.

— Completamente de acuerdo- dijo Blaise.

— Ese es mi hijo- dijo un orgulloso Draco.

Los cuatro se miraron con el ceño fruncido hasta que Alice habló:

— Que cada uno quede en su casa, eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos.

— Tenía que decirlo alguien de Hufflepuff- dijo Ernie con orgullo.

— Por algo somos los que menos segregamos.- le apoyó Susan orgullosa.

— Cierto- corroboró Scorp- Al fin y al cabo nosotros ya no deberíamos ser amigos.

— Lo que paso entre nuestros padres que se quede entre ellos.- le dijo Rose.

— Ese debería ser nuestro lema chicos- comentó Scorp divertido.

— Cierto, tú me caes genial.- Terminó Al. Scorp sonrió_._

— Tú también a mi Al- le respondió el del presente.

— De momento más vale que no se sepa que somos amigos, podríamos tener problemas.-dijo Scorp.

— ¿Y eso?- preguntó Draco preocupado.

— Los puristas se meterían aun más conmigo y algún idiota de los que posteriormente me molestaron con ellos.- explicó Scorp.

— ¿Se metían contigo?- preguntó Hermione.

— Proyecto de mortífago, mortífago, mago tenebroso, escoria,…- recitó Scorp con aburrimiento.

— Esto hasta que llegamos nosotros para mandarlos a la enfermería- explicó Rose con una sonrisa.

— Deberíamos encontrar algo para camuflarnos y poder pasa más tiempo juntos, y tener un escondite secreto- dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes.

— Espera reconozco esos síntomas, es un caso grave de demasiada lectura- dijo Parvati- No te preocupes, soy una experta en el tema.- Su hermana soltó una carcajada.

— Yo tengo una capa de invisibilidad- reveló Al dejando a los demás con la boca abierta.

— ¿La heredaste tú?- preguntó Harry.

— Mamá te prohibió dársela a James- dijo Al riendo.

— Gracias a Dios- dijo Minie.

— Guay- exclamaron.

— Yo tengo un libro donde explica cómo crear un gira-tiempo, claro que es ilegal hacerlo- murmuró Rose.

— Rose- exclamó Hermione horrorizada- Pensaba que eras la sensata del grupo.

— Lo soy,- repuso con una sonrisa- Pero eso no implica que no me guste divertirme.

— ¿Crees que podremos hacer uno?- le preguntó Alice.

— Sería toda una proeza- dijo Minerva.

— Segundo año- respondieron los cuatro a la vez.

— Ese es mi hijo/a- exclamaron Harry, Ron, Neville y Draco a la vez.

— ¿Sabes que estás castigado verdad?- dijo Astoria.

— Lo sabemos, quiero decir, lo sé- dijo Scorp.

— ¿También debería castigar a alguien más?- preguntó Astoria levantando una ceja.

— Bueno, sueles castigarme a mi también- explicó Al- Mi madre te dio permiso por eso de que paso la mitad del verano en tu casa.

— Y supongo que Scorp pasa la otra mitad en tu casa- dijo Astoria.

— Siempre se ha destacado por ser una mujer muy lista señora Malfoy- dijo Al- ¿Puedo llamarla Astoria, señora Malfoy?

— Claro que puedes Al pero no te servirá de nada camelarme pequeño- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.- Creo que mi hijo es una mala influencia para ti.

— Ya te advertí que no funciona con mis padres- dijo Scorp.

— Una pena- suspiró Al.

— El procedimiento es muy difícil pero creo que podríamos simplificarlo.- le respondió ella.

— Estoy pensando que en el bosque prohibido seguro que hay algún escondite.- dijo Scorp.

— Y no me será muy difícil, prácticamente he crecido en el bosque prohibido- dijo Al sonriéndole a Hagrid.

— ¿No es demasiado peligroso?- preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

— No si voy contigo Rubeus- le repuso Al con admiración.

— Esto es fuera de Hogwarts por lo que no saldrá en el mapa del merodeador.-dijo Al.

— ¿El que James?- preguntó dulcemente Lily.

— No toca decirlo ahora Lils- dijo James pálido.

— ¿El que?- preguntó Scorp.

— Eso quisiéramos saber todos- dijo Minerva clavando su aguda mirada en tres hombres que se hacían los despistados.

— Lo sabréis en el tercer libro- explicó Harry algo pálido.

La escena cambió, en ella los chicos estaban en el gran comedor, Scorp separado de ellos y rodeados por muchísimos niños. En la mesa de los profesores había algunos cambios, Minerva se sentaba en el lugar del director, había varios profesores nuevos, faltaban Snape y Sprout y en lugar de Snape había un hombre cuya semejanza con una morsa vieja era sorprendente. Al lado del taburete estaba un adulto, con la cara algo regordeta y algunas cicatrices. Su rostro expresaba seguridad y tenía el sombrero seleccionador en sus manos.

— ¿Ese de ahí no es Neville?- preguntó Luna sonriendo.

— Es imposible- dijo McLaggen con desprecio.

— No lo es- salió en su defensa Hannah.

— Mamá tiene razón- dijo Allie- Papá es profesor de herbología.

— Y uno muy bueno cabe añadir- dijo Scorp- Y creedme si no fuese así no tendría ningún reparo en decirlo.

— Además de ser el jefe de la casa de los Leones- añadió Al.

— Y el subdirector de Hogwarts- terminó Rose con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Neville Longbottom?- preguntó Zacarías Smith.

— ¿El profesor al que le puedes consultar cualquier tipo de duda que te la responderá amablemente? Pues sí- dijo Al.

— Además jamás juzga sin conocer y, creedme, eso se agradece- explicó Scorp.

— Me alegra poder ayudaros pero no creo tener el nivel para ser profesor y mucho menos subdirector y jefe de Gryffindor- dijo Neville.

— Pues lo tienes papá- dijo Allie con adoración- incluso te sobra nivel.

— ¿Porque Neville tiene cicatrices?- preguntó Alice asustada.

— Lo sabréis en el séptimo libro- dijo Allie.

En ese momento Neville dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa:

—Longbottom, Alice- Ella se acercó y se sentó, nerviosa- Tranquila pequeña.- Oyeron que Neville murmuraba.

— Gracias papá- le agradeció Allie.

— No hay de que princesa.

Antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos Allie les dirigió una mirada a los otros tres quienes le dirigieron una sonrisa de ánimo.

— Hufflepuff- dijo el sombrero tan pronto como tocó la cabeza de Allie. Ella se levantó y antes de que pudiese irse su padre le quitó el sombrero.

— ¿También se te olvidó de quitarte el sombrero?- le preguntó su abuelo.

— Supongo que es de tradición familiar.

Allie se dirigió contenta hacia la mesa que la recibió con aplausos. El video pasó rápidamente hasta:

—Malfoy, Scorpius- el chico se dirigió entre murmullos hacia Neville aunque antes les envió una mirada nerviosa a sus nuevos amigos.

—Slytherin- exclamó el sombrero rápidamente y la mesa, en su mayoría aplaudió.

— ¿Los que no aplauden quienes son?- preguntó Ginny.

— Los puristas Ginny- le respondió Scorp encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron varios chicos hasta que:

— Potter, Albus- la gente empezó a hablar en voz baja… o no.

— Vamos hermano- se oyó un grito desde Gryffindor.

— Deduzco que ese es el increíble James Sirius- dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

— Sí, es el plasta de mi hermano- gruñó Al.

— ¿Acabo de llegar y ya me estás avergonzando?- preguntó de vuelta Al. Se oyeron un par de carcajadas.

— ¡Al!- exclamó Ginny- No creo que eso sea adecuado de decirle a tu hermano.

— Lo siento- se disculpó él.

— Gryffindor- exclamó el sombrero.

— Bien, estoy orgulloso hermanito- exclamó la misma voz. Al se sonrojó y sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Porqué siempre tratas de obtener la aprobación de tu hermano?- le preguntó Allie girando los ojos.

— No sé, James es guay -repuso Al- Siempre ha sido mi ejemplo, ni una palabra a él- gruñó al terminar.

Pasaron varios niños más hasta:

— Weasley, Rosebud- dijo Neville.

— Dudo que esto te guste- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

— Evidentemente no.- le respondió la chica.

— Es Rose- se quejó ella.

— O Rosie- dijo alguien desde Gryffindor.

— Si no te molesta ser Jamsie sí- le respondió sacándole la lengua.

— Buena esa, sobrinita- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

— Es la única que puede responderle así a James- dijo Al.

— Cosa que probablemente se debe a que está enamorado de ella- dijo Scorp con una sonrisa.

— Queréis callaros- dijo Rose con las mejillas rojas.

— Los Potter y sus pelirrojas- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

— Apuesto diez galeones a que su madre también es pelirroja- dijo Remus señalando con la cabeza a Al.

— Ni siquiera yo voy a aceptar esa apuesta- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

— Allie no es pelirroja- dijo Neville confundido.

— Solo los primogénitos se enamoran de pelirrojas- le explicó James.

— Es James Sirius- le respondió- ¿Cuándo vas a aprenderlo?

— Solo tú obligarías a los demás a llamarte por tus dos nombres- le respondió Rose girando los ojos.

— Bueno- dijo James- Solo él tiene dos nombres tan geniales- terminó y Sirius asintió de acuerdo con él.

— Solo yo tengo dos nombres tan geniales.- le respondió el chico.

— Que Merlín se apiade de mí- dijo Minie con dramatismo.

— Oh, a James tienes que sumarle los casi gemelos Weasley, Nikie y Frank- dijo Al con una sonrisa.

— Creo que tendremos problemas- comentaron Neville y Hagrid a la vez.

— ¿Casi gemelos Weasley?- preguntaron Fred y George a la vez.

—Ya os enteraréis- dijo Scorp.

— Nos gustaría seguir con la selección- dijo Neville sonriendo.

— Lo siento Profesor- dijeron los dos a la vez.

— Sí profesor- se burló Ginny- Disculpa su comportamiento.

Neville estaba rojo como un tomate pero aun así sonreía orgulloso.

Finalmente Rose se puso el sombrero que en medio segundo gritó Ravenclaw. La escena se disolvió de nuevo. Esta vez era la mazmorra donde estaba a punto de empezar la clase de pociones. La morsa arrugada estaba allí y Scorp se sentaba solo en una silla del final. 

— ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?- preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

— Y ¿Quién rayos es esa morsa?- le secundó Blaise extrañado.

— Horace Slughorn- dijo Al con verdadero desagrado.

— El peor profesor de la historia- le secundó su amigo con una mueca de asco.

Al entró entonces como si hubiese llegado corriendo.

— Lo lamento profesor me he perdido- se disculpó lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo creo?- preguntó Astoria con la ceja levantada.

— Porqué no eres una morsa vieja y estúpida- respondieron los dos a la vez.

— Bueno, tendrás que sentarte al lado de mini-Abraxas- dijo señalando el sitio del lado de Scorp y sonriéndole a este.

— No creo que reacciones muy bien a eso- dijo Draco sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó Astoria.

— Porque no era una buena persona- respondió su hijo.

— Disculpe profesor, ¿como me ha llamado?- preguntó con frialdad 

— Problemas- canturrearon Allie y Rose.

— Mini Malfoy en acción- las acompañaron los merodeadores.

— Mini-Abraxas- le respondió confundido el profesor- Era tu abuelo, fue uno de mis alumnos…

— Se muy bien quien era- le respondió Scorp traspasándolo con su mirada de acero- Un monstruo que se dedicaba a traumatizar a niños y a pegarles con un palo. Un mortífago al que no le importó torturar y matar en nombre de unos estúpidos ideales. Un hombre que metió a su familia en un asunto turbulento como mínimo.- Relató

— ¿Qué niños se dedicaba a torturar y pegar ese tipo?- preguntó Astoria claramente a Draco. Este estaba pálido y no respondió.

— Creo que ya sabemos quien era ese anciano en el que se transformó tu boggart Draco- dijo Theo.

— Sí Theo- le respondió Draco- Era él pero ahora ya está muerto así que no volverá- dijo con un poco de desesperación en la voz.

— ¿Cissy dejó que te maltrataran?- preguntó Sirius extrañado.

— Mamá nunca se enteró de que lo hacía, solo lo sabíamos él, papá y yo- le explicó Draco.

— Eso es horrible- dijo Daphne.- Y yo que pensaba que lo que le hacían a Potter era maltrato infantil.

— Lo era- dijo Petunia avergonzadamente.

— No soy la persona con una peor familia de la sala- dijo Draco- Y no, no me refiero a car… Potter.- Terminó mirando de reojo a Theo.

— Vale, eres valiente y algo más maduro de lo que creía- le dijo Astoria como si le doliese.

— ¿Porqué no reconoces que estás enamorada de mí?- le preguntó él.

— Vas a tener que esforzarte más para eso- le respondió la chica.

— Si vuelve a llamarme Abraxas o me llama Lucius me iré por esa puerta y no volveré a su clase nunca más- amenazó fríamente Scorpius- Ah, y no se preocupe, yo mismo le explicaré a la directora el hecho que no voy a estar en una clase de un profesor que me insulta y me llama mortífago.

— Menudo repaso le diste al profesor- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

— No iba a dejar que ese idiota me insultase- dijo Scorpius.

— Horace no es malo- le defendió Lily- solo le pasa que confunde los alumnos con cromos.

-Varios, entre ellos Al, intentaban disimular sus risas mientras miraban al rubio con admiración.

—Si lo que quieres es que no te llamen mortífago porqué no sumas el nombre de tu padre entre esos dos- dijo un castaño con sonrisa burlona.

— Error no conozco a Scorp número uno- dijo Allie sonriendo.

— Más bien acierto quiero ser humillado públicamente numero uno- le corrigió Al entre risas.

— Será no sé, ¿Porqué mi padre no es un mortífago?- dijo Scorp, si su mirada antes era acerada ahora era como si golpeara al niño.

— Todos sabemos lo que es- repuso el niño.

— ¿Una gran persona y mejor padre algo frío con los que no conoce?- Le preguntó con burla.

— Gracias Scorp- dijo Draco emocionado aunque intentando disimularlo.

— Solo digo la verdad papá- repuso su hijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

— ¿En serio opinas que tu padre es una buena persona?- le preguntó el niño burlón.

— ¿En serio consideras que tienes una pizca de inteligencia?- repuso mordazmente el Slytherin.

— Lo dudo- fue el comentario de muchos en el comedor.

— Tu padre tuvo la marca en el brazo- escupió el niño.

Draco palideció mortalmente y Astoria le tomó de la mano. Blaise y Theo se miraron asustados y Snape miró a su alumno con preocupación.

— Mi padre fue extorsionado bajo la amenaza de matar a su familia- gruñó el chico.

— ¿Amenazaron con matar a mamá?- preguntó Draco pálido.

— ¿Quién fue el idiota que amenazó a mi Cissy?- gruñó Sirius sobreprotectoramente.

— ¿Tú Cissy?- preguntó Draco extrañado.

— Fue mi primita y estaba muy unida a mi hermano, sumado a que la tenía que proteger de Bellatrix y que era adorable… Siempre la quise mucho- le explicó Sirius.

— Me alegro a que alguien la quisiese y que la protegiese- repuso Draco sonriendo al animago.

— Bien, Mini-Draco, McLaggen- dijo Slughorn.

— El idiota de McLaggen molestando desde la primera clase- dijo Allie girando los ojos.

— Oye, que estás hablando de mi hijo- se quejó Cormac.

— Yo de tú no me quejaría, si no fuese porque las chicas nos lo prohibieron te habríamos castrado ya para evitar el nacimiento de tal equivocación de la natura- le explicó Al con naturalidad y Cormac palideció entre las risas de los demás.

— Mini-Harry puedes sentarte al lado de mini-Draco- terminó el profesor. Al se dirigió al lado de Scorp y le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.

— Menudo profesor más estúpido- gruñó Harry.

— Realmente es horrible- le apoyó Draco.

— No es justo que trate así a los alumnos- terció Neville.

La escena era esta vez un trozo del prado que rodeaba el lago, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Al y Scorp estaban sentados, Allie sentada y Rose no paraba de caminar en círculos completamente furiosa.

— Pelirroja furiosa, mala señal- dijeron los gemelos sonriendo.

— No le soporto- gritó de repente la pelirroja.

— ¿James Sirius?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

— Esa vez no- dijo Rose sonriendo.

— Igual de estudiosa que su madre, o, su madre lo hacía igual, te pareces tanto a tu madre…- dijo Rose poniendo la voz de pito.

— ¿Clase de pociones?- preguntó Ron divertido.

— Sí, hasta ese día me gustaba parecerme a mamá- gruñó la chica.

— Tranquila Rose- dijo Allie girándose un poco.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice?- gruñó la chica- ¿Es que ese idiota no entiende que también me parezco a mi padre? Me gusta el Quidditch como a él, a veces dejo los deberos para el último día, la biblioteca me aburre y como al más típico estilo Weasley. Además sería capaz de morir por mis amigos y nadie me gana al ajedrez.

— Tranquila princesa- dijo Ron acariciándole la mejilla.- Me alegra que te orgullezcas de mi.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo papá?- le respondió cariñosamente la chica. Hermione les sonrió con ternura.

— Sí, Rose- dijo Scorp con cansancio.- A todos nos cae mal Slughorn.

— A todos- gruñeron sus padres a la vez.

— Queréis distraerme por favor- pidió Rose.

— ¿Queréis que os enseñe el bosque?- dijo Al y los ojos le brillaron de emoción.

—Y aquí se demuestra que es ahijado de Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

— Os prohíbo ir al bosque- juñó Astoria- Es demasiado peligroso.

— No lo es- se quejó Scorp- es genial, solo tienes que conocértelo.

— Es cierto- le respaldaron Allie y Rose.

— El bosque es fantástico- afirmó Al.

— No creo que sea tan peligroso si Al se lo conoce.- razonó Draco.

— Gracias papá/Draco- exclamaron los cuatro a la vez.

— Vale pero no vayáis a la parte más frondosa- dijo Astoria.

— Sí mamá- dijo Scorp sonriéndoles a sus amigos.

— Eso sería genial- dijo Scorp y Allie se levantó de un salto.

— No será peligroso- dijo Rose preocupada.

— Exacto- dijo Molly sonriéndole a su nieta.

— ¿Una Weasley con miedo?- preguntó Scorp burlón levantando una ceja.

—Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh- dijeron todos a la vez mientras Rose se ponía roja.

— Cállate y vayamos al bosque.- repuso Rose roja.

— Que influenciable- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

— Eso lo sacó de ti- le dijo Hermione burlona.

— No lo sabes, ¿o sabes quién es su madre?- le respondió el pelirrojo.

— No, no lo sé- dijo Hermione en voz baja más para ella que para Ron.

Los chicos se adentraron en el bosque guiados por Al cuando ya estaban tan adentro que la luz del sol le costaba pasar Al se detuvo.

— ¿A quién queréis conocer? Centauros, hipogrifos, acromántulas, thestrales, ninfas, unicornios…-les preguntó.

— ¿Puedes enseñarle todo eso?- preguntó Dudley asombrado.

— Eso y más, soy el ahijado de Rubeus Hagrid- explicó Al sonriendo orgulloso.

— Thestrales- exclamó Scorp sonriendo.

— Buena elección- dijeron Theo y Luna a la vez.

—Ninfas - pidió Allie con los ojos brillantes.

— Sí- exclamaron Ginny, Hannah y Daphne a la vez.

— Unicornios- pidió Rose.

— Por favor- pidieron Fleur, Terry y Hermione.

— A ver, los thestrales están al sud, los unicornios al noreste y las ninfas también.- explicó Al- Vamos a Norte entonces. Lo siento Scorp- terminó.

— Los unicornios se han desviado- dijo Hagrid pensativo.

— Por lo que me contaste esa fue la única parte del bosque que no se vio afectada por la…- empezó a explicar pero se paró en seco.

— ¿La que Al?- le preguntó Hagrid.

— Preferiría no decírtelo Rubeus- musitó Al.

— Lo sabré en su momento supongo- dijo el guarda bosques sonriéndole.

— Gracias Rubeus, muchas gracias- le dijo Al.

— Jo- bufó la serpiente pero los siguió rápidamente mientras se adentraban todavía más. 

— Creo que eso ya entra dentro de mi prohibición- dijo Astoria cruzando de brazos.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Greengrass, es demasiado peligroso - la secundó Hannah poniendo los brazos en jarra.

— Pues suerte que no hemos puesto los recuerdos de segundo año- comentó Al.

— Algo que compartir Albus Potter- gruñó Ginny.

— Nada, solo que tendremos más cuidado de ahora en adelante- le respondió Al pálido.

— Chico listo- le felicitó la pelirroja.

Al se detuvo al lado de un claro y se llevó un dedo a los labios diciéndoles que guardaran silencio sin palabras y después señaló en el claro. En él se veían dos unicornios, eran blancos y parecía que desprendían tranquilidad y pureza. A su alrededor se veía un halo de luz.

— Increíble- dijo Padma con los ojos abiertos.

— Son asombrosos- la secundó Blaise.

— Y hermosísimos- terció Parvati.

— ¿Veis que uno de los dos brilla más que el otro?- preguntó Al.- El que brilla más es una hembra.

— Exacto- dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

De repente la hembra se apartó un poco y dejó ver como el macho estaba ayudando a una cría a caminar. La cría era gris, más fea y menos pura pero inspiraba una ternura impresionante.

— Nunca había visto nunca algo tan hermoso- dijo Lavender quitándose una lágrima de emoción.

— Allie, Rose si os acercáis sigilosamente pero con seguridad, en silencio pero con intensiones puras os dejaran que los toquéis.- explicó el muchacho peli azabache.- Scorp tú y yo tenemos que quedarnos aquí no les gusta la compañía de hombres.

— Animales sexistas- gruñeron todos los chicos del comedor mientras las chicas reprimieron una risotada.

Allie y Rose le hicieron caso y se acercaron. Los unicornios giraron la cabeza en su dirección pero al verlas las dejaron pasar. Temblorosamente Rose alargó la mano y acarició el lomo de la hembra quien se aproximó a ella. Allie, en cambió, se puso de rodillas y ayudó al pequeño a ponerse de pie.

— Que escena más tierna- dijo Hannah limpiándose una lágrima.

Scorp se dio cuenta de que su amigo no le sacaba la vista de encima a la tejón.

— Bonita ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

— ¿Tendiéndole una trampa a tu mejor amigo?- preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

— Yo me refería al unicornio- dijo Scorp levantando los hombros.

— Claro que sí- dijo Al mirándole mal.

— Mucho, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como ella ayudando a esa cría de unicornio rodeada las más puras criaturas que existen- respondió sin pensar, luego se sonrojó como un tomate.

— Caíste.- se burlaron todos pero se callaron al ver el beso que Allie le dio a Al.

-Ni una palabra a nadie- le exigió.

— Y no he dicho nada- replicó el rubio.

— Sabía que te gustaba- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción Scorp.

— Solo se necesitaba tener ojos en la cara.- le rebatió Rose.

— Sois unos idiotas- farfulló Al tomándole la mano a Allie.

— Ok, teníais razón, ahora cállate- gruñó el Gryffindor. 

— Si se parece a su padre no lo va a hacer- dijo Theo negando con la cabeza- Y mucho menos si tiene a Blaise como padrino.

— Y no olvides quién es su madre- apuntó Daphne.

— Me callé- dijo Scorp- Al menos en ese momento- terminó con una sonrisa.

Los unicornios se levantaron y se retiraron así que los chicos se acercaron a las chicas. Las dos tenían los ojos brillantes y una gran expresión de paz. Allie se acercó a Al y le besó la mejilla. Los dos enrojecieron completamente.

— Que lindos- suspiraron Hannah y Alice a la vez para luego sonreírse.

— A sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, muchas gracias Al- le dijo sonriendo.

— Realmente a sido asombroso, primito- la secundó Rose.

— Agradecedlo a Rubeus no a mi- dijo Al- es quién me a enseñado las maravillas de este bosque.

— Nunca podré agradecértelo suficiente padrino- le dijo Al.

— Estoy seguro que para mi fue un placer Al- le respondió el semi-gigante a quién cada vez le caía mejor el chico.

De repente se oyeron gritos pidiendo auxilio y Al corrió rápidamente en su dirección seguido de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny asustada.

— Ya te enterarás- le respondió Al omitiendo, muy a su pesar, un mamá al final.

Entraron en un claro donde había un centauro con apariencia de niño de seis años

— ¿Quién es?- preguntó Firenze asustado.

— Rice- le respondieron los cuatro a la vez.

y un perro de tres cabezas a punto de comérselo.

— Fluffy- exclamó la mitad del comedor a la vez.

— Música- dijo la otra mitad.

Al ver que sucedía Al se relajó y se dirigió hasta el perro monstruos con resolución.

— ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?- gruñó Harry histérico- ¿Es que quieres que te mate Al?

— ¿Ahora entiendes como nos sentimos al leer ese libro Harry?- le preguntó su padre.

— Lo siento papá- se disculpó Harry- Pero eso no quita tu castigo- gruñó mirando a su hijo.

Scorp le sujetó por la túnica.

— ¿Quieres que te mate?- le preguntó- No seas insensato.

— Hazle caso- pidieron todos los Weasley a la vez.

— Tranquilo Scorp, Fluffy no me hará daño- aseguró con una sonrisa- Fluffy detente ahora- gritó al ver que el perro estaba a punto de morder al centauro.

— ¿Crees que te hará caso?- preguntó desdeñosamente Zacarías.

— Sí- repuso con firmeza el chico.

El perro se detuvo y se giró en dirección a los cuatro amigos.

— Los va a atacar- dijo Minie aterrorizada.

— Pórtate bien, perro malo- le riñó Al y el animal bajó la cabeza escondió la cola entre sus piernas.

— Increíble- dijo Padma.

— ¿Qué parte de ahijado de Hagrid es la que todavía no entendéis?- preguntó Frank con una sonrisa.

— No puedes ir por allí comiéndote a la gente Fluffy- le riñó mas cariñosamente Al- Estabas aterrorizando al pobre centauro.- Allie había corrido hacia él y le estaba ayudando a levantarse. -Siento su comportamiento- le dijo Al- es un cachorro muy travieso.

— ¿Travieso?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

— Definitivamente a pasado demasiado tiempo con Hagrid- dijeron los gemelos.

— Y tan travieso- resopló el centauro.

— Buena respuesta- dijeron los Prewett a la vez.

- Yo soy Rice, hijo de Roran, un placer- se presentó.

— Con que hijo de Roran- murmuró Firenze con nostalgia.

— Nosotros somos Al, Allie, Scorp y Rose- los presentó Rose.- ¿Estás herido?

— No, no te preocupes,- dijo el centauro- Pero me he perdido, explicó y acto seguido rompo a llorar.

— Pobrecillo- dijo Tonks.

— ¿Un centauro perdido en el bosque?- preguntó Theo levantando la ceja.

— ¿Acaso no hay niños que se pierden en su ciudad natal?- le rebatió Padma.

— Alguien ha logrado rebatirle un punto a Theo- dijo Draco pasmado.

— Asombroso Padma- le felicitó Blaise y la Ravenclaw se sonrojó hasta la raíz.

— Ven- dijo Al- Si estoy en lo cierto estarán cerca de la zona de Grawp.

— ¿Quién es Grawp?- preguntó Frank curioso.

— ¿Quién será, será, el tiempo te lo dirá…- empezó a cantar Allie para el regocijo de sus amigos y de Hagrid.

El centauro le tomó la mano a Rose y Al les guió hacia el este. Caminando Al les contaba cosas sobre el bosque con algunos apuntes de Rice o de Allie (esta última sobre los arboles y otras especies mágicas).

Neville le sonrió orgullosamente a su hija.

De pronto un centauro adulto salió de entre los árboles.

— Bane- murmuró Firenze.

— Bane- saludó Al con una inclinación de cabeza- ¿Has visto a Roran?

— ¿A mí?- preguntó otro centauro saliendo de la espesura.- Rice, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó preocupado.

— Me perdí en el bosque y un perro gigante con tres cabezas me atacó pero ellos me salvaron y me han ayudado a encontraros.- relató a toda velocidad sin respirar de entre medio.

— Menudos pulmones tiene el chaval- comentó Sirius con una sonrisa.

— Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo Roran girándose hacia los cuatro amigos.- Si puedo hacer algo por vosotros decídmelo.- Bane parecía algo molesto por esa afirmación.

— A ese Bane no se le han bajado los humos en décadas- comentó asombrada Sus.

— Una pequeña corrección- dijo Firenze- No se le han bajado los humos en siglos.

— A sido un placer hacerlo, tienes un hijo muy simpático- le respondió Al.

— No queremos nada a cambio- dijo Allie.

— Solo no le comentéis a Hagrid que estaba con ellos- dijo Scorp.

— ¿Y porqué no?- dijo Hagrid algo herido.

— Al propuso decírtelo pero entonces yo quería contárselo a Tío Theo, Allie a sus padres y Rose a su hermano y eso hubiese hecho que todos lo supieran.

Al bufó indignado.

— Lo que os decía- dijo Scorp.

— Creo que las estrellas no se han equivocado con vosotros- dijo Roran.

— ¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Allie extrañada.

— Las estrellas son caprichosas, nunca nos lo cuentan todo pero Marte hace tiempo que dejó de brillar y Saturno cada vez brilla más

— Y dale con los mensajes crípticos- se quejó Dudley.

— ¿Se puede saber que nos importa si Saturno brilla o no brilla?- gruñó Hermione.

— Nos importa mucho, señorita Granger- le rebatió Firenze que parecía pensativo.

Dadle recuerdos a Firenze.- acto seguido los tres centauros desaparecieron.

— Supongo que le agradará saber que ahora es uno de los miembros más respetados entre los centauros.- Dijo Scorp y Firenze sonrió con verdadera felicidad.

— ¿Que ha querido decir?- preguntó Alllie.

— Que saludemos a Firenze de su parte- dijo Al ganándose un golpe.

— Pero ¿No dije la verdad?- preguntó asombrado el león.

— Sobre los planetas tonto- gruñó Allie.

— Nada más fácil de responder- dijo Scorp.

— Vamos ilústranos pequeño- dijo Blaise.

— Te escuchamos- dijo Rose.

— Que nos pongamos gafas de sol en la clase de Astrología.- dijo Scorp con una sonrisa.

— Buena esa- le felicitó su padre por encima de las risas generales. Solo Firenze, Trelawney y Rose lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

— Esto es serio Scorp.- dijo Rose sobre las risas de los otros dos.

— Es Scorp, nunca está serio- dijo Al girando los ojos.

— Mira quien fue a hablar- dijo por lo bajo el Slytherin.

— No creo en esas tonterías de la adivinación y creía que tú tampoco- le contestó Scorp.

— No son tonterías- dijeron a la vez Parvati y Lavender.

— En la mayoría de los casos estaría de acuerdo contigo pero estamos hablando de centauros, llevan perfeccionando el arte de ver el futuro durante milenios- explicó la chica.

— Exactamente muchacha- dijo Firenze contento con ella.

— ¿Qué crees tú que ha querido decir?- preguntó Allie.

— Marte era un dios de la mitología romana, el dios de la guerra, Ares en la mitología griega. Que no brille es buena señal, significa que viene un período de paz.- explicó- Pero si a eso le sumamos a Saturno, dios del tiempo (cronos para los griegos)… 

— Chica lista- la alabó Firenze.- Muy pocos saben eso.

— Bueno- dijo Rose sonrojada- Siempre me ha gustado mucho la mitología griega.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó Scorp ya sin rastro de broma.

— ¿Creéis que sería muy petulante creer que estamos destinados a evitar la segunda guerra?- preguntó Rose con seriedad.

— No por lo visto, lo estáis conseguido.- dijo Hermione.

— Empieza a oscurecer, mejor hablamos en Hogwarts- dijo Al mirando el cielo preocupado.

— Salid de allí ahora mismo- dijo Hagrid preocupadísimo.

— Pareces asustado- comentó Scorp.

— Lo estoy, estamos demasiado lejos de la entrada del bosque- murmuró Al.

— Al final nos hemos quedado sin ver las ninfas y los thestrales- se quejó Allie. Los ojos de Al se iluminaron.

— Mirada de Harry cuando tiene una idea, se recomienda huir- dijo Ron en voz de experto.

Silbó tres veces de forma prolongada.

— ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Rose.

— Salvándonos, el bosque es muy peligroso de noche- explicó Al.- Hay animales que no podéis ni imaginar.

— Te he enseñado bien por lo que veo- comentó Hagrid complacido.

— ¿Hay hombres lobo?- preguntó asustadísimo Scorp.

— No tienes que preocuparte por ellos si no es luna llena- le explicó pausadamente Remus.

— Lo lamento Remus- dijo Scorp bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Ves que sea luna llena?- preguntó Rose girando los ojos.

— Y la mayoría son buenas personas el resto de los días, ¿Qué iban hacer en un bosque?- preguntó Allie sorprendida

Remus les dedicó una mirada complacida y agradecida a los chicos y a sus padres.

De pronto varias hojas y ramas se apartaron y movieron sin que nadie las empujara, o eso parecía.

— Thestrales- murmuró Luna emocionada.

— ¿Dónde estáis pequeños?- preguntó Al,- Tinieblas, ven aquí campeón.

— ¿No los ves?- preguntó Theo.

— Nop- respondió Al- Y aunque son unos animales que me gustan mucho, me alegro de no verlos.

— ¿Quién es Tinieblas?- preguntó Hagrid.

— Es un Thestral que nació el mismo día que yo y que siempre jugaba con nosotros dos cuando íbamos al bosque, es como si fuese mi amigo- explicó Al.

— Se nos ha vuelto loco- murmuró Scorp.

— En ese momento todavía no, amigo- dijo Al sonriendo.

— ¿No eras tú el que quería ver a los thestrales?- le preguntó Al.

— Especifiquemos, los quería conocer no ver que no quiero que se muera nadie que no sea Slughorn.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Rose sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

- le dijo el rubio de pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba el brazo.- ¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó acariciándole el lomo. El thestral respondió con dos bufidos.

— Es Relámpago, 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Harry asombrado.

— Por su voz- respondió Al como si fuese algo obvio.

Es el más rápido de ellos aunque el más listo y fuerte sea Tinieblas- contestó Al.

— Eso no les va a gustar- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

Los renillos de los otros no se hicieron esperar.

— Ok, la más lista eres tú Niebla y la más dulce tú Albada pero Tinieblas es el más fuerte.- dijo Al.- ¿Nos llevaríais a Hogwarts? No queremos que nos coja la noche aquí en el bosque.- Al se vio impulsado en el aire y quedó sentado sobre Tinieblas- me tomaré eso como un sí.

— ¿Cómo vais a montar en algo que no veis?- preguntó Neville extrañado.

— No pretenderás que montemos en algo que no vemos.- dijo Allie.

Padre e hija se sonrieron por la coincidencia.

— Ellos os ayudaran- le respondió Al acto seguido sus amigos se vieron impulsados al aire y quedaron allí sin que, aparentemente, nada les sujetase.

— Esto es raro.- afirmó Scorp.

— No cuando te acostumbras.- le respondió Al.- Pequeños nos podéis llevar a Hogwarts pero parando un momento en el arroyo.

— ¿En el arroyo?- preguntó Sus extrañada.

— Buena idea Al- le felicitó Hagrid.

— ¿Crees que es un buen momento para parar a beber agua? – preguntó exasperada Rose pero Al simplemente la ignoró.

Llegaron rápidamente al arroyo.

— Estad en silencio chicos- murmuró Al y los demás asintieron.

— ¿Qué va a pasar?- preguntó Astoria.

— Nada malo, te lo aseguro- dijo Scorp.

De repente del río empezaron a salir unos seres que se hubiesen confundido con luciérnagas si no fuese porqué tenían cuerpo humano e irradiaban luz de todos los colores.

— Ninfas- murmuró Hannah encantada.

— Increíble- murmuraron los otros tres al unísono. 

Al descubrirlos las ninfas se apartaron un poco pero al cabo de un rato se acercaron a examinarlos. Los cuatro se quedaron quietos como estatuas mientras las ninfas más audaces jugueteaban con sus cabellos.

— Eso debió ser divertido- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

— ¿No dijiste que teníais que iros en seguida?- dijo Tonks levantando una ceja.

— Bueno, un día se puede hacer una excepción- dijo Al levantando los hombros.

— Chicos, tenemos que irnos- dijo Al, cuando se movió las ninfas se fueron volando. Los thestrales despegaron y en cinco minutos estaban en Hogwarts.

— Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- afirmó Allie.

— No es de extrañar- dijo Lia con aire soñador.

— Ha sido increíble solo verlo- musitó Luna.

— Me alegra porqué a sido mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti.- explicó con una sonrisa.

— Es el mejor regalo del mundo- dijeron muchas de las chicas del gran comedor.

— Que suerte tienes de tener un novio tan detallista- dijo Katie suspirando y Oliver la miró sorprendido.

— Os dije que no quería regalo de cumpleaños- se quejó la chica.

— ¿Qué clase de persona no quiere nada por su cumpleaños?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

— La clase de persona que no quiere ser el centro de atención- le replicó Allie.

— Nos dijiste que no te compráramos nada por tu cumpleaños- le replicó Scorp- Ten- terminó tendiéndole un paquete.

— ¿No me lo habrás comprado verdad?- dijo Allie con desconfianza.

— No- replicó el rubio sonriendo de lado.

— Mentida- gruñó Allie.

— YO no lo compré- dijo remarcando el yo.

Allie dejó caer el papel del paquete y se encontró con un libro muy grueso, lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

— Reciente estudio de la Herbología y sus aplicaciones modernas

— Digna hija de su padre- dijeron Hannah, Ginny y Luna a la vez.

- leyó el título.- Tiene que haberte costado una fortuna.

— Como si eso fuese un problema- dijo Draco.

— Si no lo aceptas me ofenderé- le advirtió Scorp.

— Me has dicho que no lo habías comprado- le reprochó ella.

— Y no lo he comprado.- le respondió- He extorsionado, amenazado y chantajeado a mi padrino para que me lo comprase.- explicó con tranquilidad.

— Que adorable- ironizó Blaise mientras los demás se reían.

— No fue personal padrino- dijo Scorp- se lo habría comprado yo pero me lo prohibió.

— Eres una mala pieza Scorp- dijo Al con admiración- Tienes que enseñarme a manipular a los adultos.

— No por favor- suplicó Harry.

— Claro amigo, será un placer- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— No- dijeron todos los Weasley a la vez junto con Minie y varios profesores.

— Ahora mi regalo- dijo Rose saltando- Es un poco para todos, espero que no te importé Allie.

— Claro que no- la tranquilizó ella y abrió la caja que Rose le daba, en ella había dos collares con una pieza en forma de lágrima como único ornamente y dos pulseras anchas de plata que eran evidentemente para los chicos.- Gracias- le dijo poniéndose uno de los collares.- Pero es evidente que es comprado.

— Sí, pero el collar en sí no es el regalo- le dijo Rose.

— ¿Entonces que es el regalo? ¿La caja?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

— He hechizado estos complementos- explicó y Scorp dejó ir de inmediato la pulsera.

Varios rieron por la reacción del Slytherin.

— Como si yo fuera a maldeciros- bufó Rose.

— Nunca se sabe- dijeron Al y Scorp a la vez.

— ¿Qué clase de hechizo les has puesto?- preguntó Al con desconfianza.

— Uno que hará que cuando Allie esté en peligro mi colgante brille y me de su localización o viceversa y que cuando alguno de vosotros esté en peligro brille la pulsera del otro y le de su localización.

— Creo que nosotros también necesitamos de esos- comentó Hermione.

— Eres asombrosa pequeña- le felicitó Ron y Rose se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

— Genial- dijeron los otros tres.

— Quería que los cuatro estuvieran comunicados pero no he podido, lo siento- dijo Rose.

— ¿Les das un regalo fantástico y te disculpas?- preguntó Molly poniendo los brazos en jarra.- Alguien va a desgnomizar todo el jardín.

— Porfi abu, desgnomizar no- pidió la chica poniéndole un puchero.

— ¿Tú también recibiste sus lecciones?- preguntó Minie horrorizada.

— Las recibí pero eso es de mi propio registro- dijo Rose con una media sonrisa.

— Chicos sois los mejores- afirmó Allie con lágrimas en los ojos y los abrazó.

— Que tiernos.- dijeron Astoria, Hannah, Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

La escena cambió, volvió a ser el gran comedor y todo parecía normal cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un hombre demacrado aunque muy robusto que llevaba a Scorp cogido por la solapa y tenía la varita en la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Astoria preocupada.

— Un mortífago que se había escapado- repuso Scorp con desdén.

— ¿Un mortífago?- preguntó Daphne asustada.

— Tranquilos,- repuso Scorp con indiferencia- tenía la inteligencia de un troll.

Neville se levantó de un saltó con la varita en alto pero el mortífago hizo un hechizó. Al ver que no pasaba nada Neville envió un hechizó que rebotó en dirección al techo.

— Maldición- gruñeron Draco, Theo y Blaise a la vez.

— Suéltalo- le ordenó con voz calmada y se situó entre el mortífago y el resto de los alumnos. El resto de profesores también se levantaron y fueron a posicionarse delante de sus alumnos mientras Minie y Hagrid iban al lado de Neville.

— ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo Longbottom?- preguntó burlón el mortífago.

Draco palideció de rabia y se giró hacia Goyle.

— Espero por tu bien que me haya confundido al reconocer esa voz.- dijo de forma helada.

— No creo que te guste saberlo Goyle- le respondió Neville.

— Lo sabía- dijo Draco y sacó la varita con claras intenciones de matar a su guardaespaldas.

— Tranquilo papá- le dijo Scorp.- Ya nos ocupábamos de él.- La sonrisa malévola que se formó en los labios de sus amigos dejaba eso muy claro.

— Dais miedo- afirmó Ernie y varios asintieron de acuerdo con él

— Solo cuando se meten con los que nos importan- dijo Allie sonriéndole.

— Y Scorp, sin duda, entra en ese grupo- confirmó Rose.

— No vas a poder traspasar esa barrera a no ser que lleves la marca en el brazo- dijo con superioridad el mortífago de pronto una voz que venia de su espalda le sobresaltó.

— ¿Y no has pensado en poner la protección también en la puerta estúpido?- le preguntó Rose.

— No ha cambiado nada en todos esos años- murmuró Padma asombrada.

— Ya no digo inteligencia pero sentido común podría tener- dijo Terry sorprendido.

— Suelta a mi mejor amigo ahora- rugió Al completamente furioso.

— Y adiós al secreto- dijo Harry.- Realmente no controlas tus palabras cuando te enfureces.

— ¿Tu mejor amigo?- preguntó Goyle por encima de los murmullos que generó esa afirmación.

— Exacto- gruñó Rose que había sacado su varita- Por lo visto el hechizo de las pulseras no funciona.- dijo con tristeza.

— Qué extraño- comentó Minerva.

— Tranquila Rose- dijo Scorp con una sonrisa- no funcionó porqué no estaba en peligro.

— ¿Qué no estabas en peligro?- gritó Draco- ¿Pero que definición tienes tú de peligro?

— Que te ataquen unas veinte acromántulas- respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eran veinte?- preguntó Al- creía que eran menos.

— Estáis locos- gritaron Astoria y Ginny a la vez- y estáis castigados sin Quidditch ni golosinas todo el verano- terminó la primera.

— Mamá por favor no seas malvada- pidió Scorp.

— Sin Quidditch no por favor Astoria- le secundó Al.

— ¿Alguna vez habéis conseguido que os retire un castigo?- les preguntó Astoria levantando una ceja. Los dos bajaron la cabeza.

— No- gruñeron a la vez.

— Tío, estás mal de la cabeza- afirmó Al.

— Te ha capturado un mortífago- le explicó Allie.

— Un mortífago con la inteligencia de un trol- dijo Scorp- Tengo mi varita en el bolsillo junto con otras cosas interesantes.- Sacó un sobre y de repente todo quedó oscuro.

— Polvos de oscuridad instantánea importados del Perú- dijeron a la vez los gemelos Weasley.

— Exactamente.- les dijo Scorp con una sonrisa ladeada.

Cuando se dispersó la oscuridad Scorp estaba al lado de sus amigos con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

— Buena esa cielo- dijo Astoria sonriéndole a su hijo.

— Asombroso- dijo Allie mientras Al y Scorp chocaban sus manos.

— ¿Si podías hacer eso porqué no te has liberado antes?- preguntó Neville extrañado.

— Exactamente- dijo Draco enojado.

— Porque ese inepto dijo que tenía un plan para hacerle daño a papá- dijo Scorp con seriedad- Aunque he descubierto que ese magnifico plan consistía en matarme así que…

— Scorp eres un insensato- gruñó Draco- Y rematadamente valiente pero un insensato, estás castigado.

— Eres un inconsciente- gruñó Rose- Podrías haber muerto, podría haberte hecho daño.- En un instante se vio miedo en la expresión de Scorp pero lo disimuló al momento.

— Te hizo daño- gruñó Ginny.- ¿Qué te hizo exactamente?

— Nada que no pudiese superar.- le respondió Scorp.

— Eso no es lo que te ha preguntado- le dijo su madre.

— Ya os enteraréis.- respondió el rubio.

— ¿Recordando cuando te sometí al Cruciatus?- preguntó Goyle con una sonrisa aterradora.

— ¡Voy a acabar contigo!- gritó Draco sacando la varita.

— Yo te ayudo- dijo Astoria sacando la suya. En un momento Goyle estaba colgado del techo mientras toda clase de insectos le picaban y varias bludgers le atizaban.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada?- le dijo Pansy.

— Voy a dejar que se diviertan- dijo Scorp con una sonrisa.

— No, si ya hemos terminado- dijo Draco.

— ¿Entonces vais a bajarme?- preguntó Goyle.

— Ha dicho que nosotros hemos terminado, no las bludgers ni los insectos- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa maliciosa que encandiló a su futuro marido. Draco no pudo evitarlo y la besó levemente a los labios. Astoria le respondió gustosa al beso entre silbidos. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrojados se miraron a los ojos y apartaron la mirada al momento.

— Esto, sí… ¿Continuamos con el video?- dijo Draco.

— Lo que digas papá- respondió Scorp entre risas.

— ¿Cruciatus?- la voz de Rose se elevó tres octavas y Scorp tuvo que agarrar a Al y Allie de la túnica porqué querían saltar sobre Goyle.

— Atízale fuerte, Al- dijo Ginny furiosa.

— Chicos si no os tranquilizáis no vamos a poder vencerlo- intentó razonar la serpiente. Goyle alzó la varita y apuntó a Al.

— Avada Kedavra- dijo y la luz verde que salió de su varita casi rozó al muchacho y al momento la barrera protectora de Goyle fue atacada por varios hechizos y alguna bludgers provenientes de varios alumnos (en su mayoría pelirrojos) que se habían levantado con las varitas en alto.

— Como se atreve- todo los Weasley, Potter y Longbottom se levantaron en un saltó con la varita en alto y apuntando a Goyle.

Goyle palideció pero Al movió su varita y desapareció.

— ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó su abuelo sorprendido.

— Le he enviado a su casa y no recordará nada.- dijo Al.

— Es imposible,- dijeron Hermione y Lily a la vez.- No se puede desaparecer en Hogwarts- terminó la primera.

— Los elfos si pueden ¿no?- dijo Allie- Les preguntamos como podían hacerlo y nos lo explicaron.

— Y no, no vamos a decir como- terminó Rose.

— ¿Quiénes son esos que se han levantado?- preguntó Arthur intentando fijar la mirada en ellos, cosa que no consiguió al estar demasiado lejos.

— El clan Weasley- le respondió Scorp sonriendo.

— Voy a matarlo- gritó Scorp y fue Al quien tuvo que agarrarle, a él y a Allie.

— Scorp céntrate, necesitamos uno de tus maravillosos planes- dijo Al.

— Si sus planes son como los de Draco- dijo Theo con una sonrisa.

— O como los de Astoria.-le interrumpió Daphne.

— Está acabado- terminaron los dos sonriéndose.

— Si Scorp- dijo Rose con una sonrisa- ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de la razón por la que según tú Slytherin es la mejor casa?

— Por que sabemos ignorar nuestras emociones cuando la situación requiere tener la cabeza fría- dijo el rubio y dejó de forcejar con Al para ir en contra del mortífago. Luego respiró profundamente tres veces.

Theo y Blaise rompieron a reír.

— Eso lo sacó de su padre- afirmó Blaise- Siempre hace lo mismo para calmarse cuando pierde los estribos.

— ¿Tu plan será muy doloroso para él?- preguntó Allie señalando al mortífago.

— Cuenta con ello- replicó Scorp y los dos se sonrieron de forma espeluznante.

— Jamás pensé que vería a alguien tan pacífico sonriendo así- comentó Luna.

— Estaba atacando al chico que me gustaba y había torturado a mi mejor amigo- explicó la Hufflepuff.

— ¿Qué información tienes amigo?- dijo Rose mientras esquivaba un hechizó del mortífago y se ponían detrás de una mesa.

— Eso, información lo primer- aprobó Ojo Loco.

— Gregory Goyle,- empezó- 37 años, fue a Hogwarts con nuestros padres.

— Por desgracia- gruñeron todos a la vez y Crabbe apretó los puños con rabia.

Fue mortífago, sabe hacer magia negra (de hecho es la única magia que se sabe),

— Cuanta razón- exclamó Minie y luego se llevó la mano a los labios arrepentida entre las risas de sus alumnos.

¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para llegar hasta nosotros profesor Longbottom?- preguntó Scorp.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?- dijo Neville.

— Porqué eres uno de los profesores más competentes de la escuela y, de largo, el que tenía una motivación más importante- le contestó el muchacho.

— Si no pone más barreras cinco minutos- respondió Neville.

— Lo que tenemos que hacer es ponerle en una situación difícil con un hechizo que no conozca.- Terminó Scorp.

— Vamos a hacerlo volar al estilo Allie- dijo Rose entre risas y ella se sonrojó.

— Aquí me he perdido- dijo Padma.

— Tú y todos- le respondió su amigo Terry.

— Os advierto que yo no ataco por la espalda ni siquiera a un mortífago que ha intentado matarme- dijo Al.

— Gryffindor tenía que ser- dijeron los leones y las serpientes a la vez unos con orgullo y los otros con desdén.

— No fuese a desaparecer tú estupidez Gryffindor- dijo Scorp soltando un bufido.

— Bien dicho- dijo Astoria- Es menos peligroso atacar por la espalda y Al será como mi sobrino en un futuro- explicó al ver las miradas de los Gryffis.

— Supongo que quieres decir nobleza- gruñó Al.

— Exacto- afirmaron los leones sacando pecho.

— No Al, quería decir estupidez- contratacó Scorp.

— Buena respuesta- le felicitó su padrino.- Pero ¿vais a pelearos?

— Yo y Al solo nos hemos peleado una vez- dijo Scorp- Y no fue por una tontería así.

— No, fue por mi idiotez- gruñó Al.

— No fue culpa de nadie- le rebatió Scorp.

— Como sea- dijo Al rodando los ojos- Necesitaremos la parte del trabajo de la que se ocupan los mayores- pidió a los que estaban de pie.

— ¿Qué parte de que trabajo?- preguntó Kingsley curioso.

— La parte no te la diremos- dijo Allie.

— Y el trabajo va desde poner Amortentia en la copa de algún adulto hasta robar brownies a la abuela pasando por todas las jugarretas habidas y por haber.- respondió Rose. Los Weasley se miraron horrorizados.

— Ahora- rugió Rose y los de antes atacaron la barrera otra vez con tanta fuerza que Goyle se giró para comprobarla. Entonces los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo de su escondite y se situaron Al delante de Goyle, Rose a su derecha, Allie a su izquierda y Scorp detrás de él. Los cuatro levantaron la varita a la vez.

— Wingardium Viscosa- dijeron a la vez con una sonrisa.

— Ese no era el hechizo- dijo Flitwick.

— Cuando lo estaba practicando se me olvidó la segunda palabra- explicó Allie.

— Dando lugar a cierta reacción extraña- terminó Rose.

Cuando el hechizo le tocó Goyle dejó ir un grito, medio de dolor medio de sorpresa y empezó a cubrirse de moho verde.

— Incre- empezó Fred.

— íble.- terminó George.

— Digno nieto de merodeador y amigos- dijo James con una sonrisa complacida.

— Son la bomba- afirmó Sirius con los ojos brillantes.

— En su primer año, no está nada mal- afirmó Remus complacido.

— No somos dignos de vuestra presencia- exclamaron los Prewett.

— Tendrás problemas mi querida Minie- dijeron a la vez Lee y Sus.

— Ese es mi hijo- dijeron a la vez Draco y Harry.

— Buena esa princesa- exclamaron a su vez Ron y Neville.

Allie se encontraba completamente ruborizada, Rose sonreía tímidamente, Al lo hacía más abiertamente y Scorp con petulancia.

Sin perder un minuto Neville apuntó a la pared.

— Bombarda- exclamó y la pared saltó por los aires.

— Tú no te andas con sutilezas ¿eh Longbottom?- dijo Ernie sonriendo.

— Tendré que llegar rápidamente ¿no?- le contestó el chico algo ruborizado.

Salió corriendo por el agujero que había hecho seguido por Hagrid y en dos minutos cruzaban la puerta del gran comedor.

— Eso es eficacia y rapidez- les felicitó Ojo Loco.

— Bastardos- gruñó Goyle sacando la varita pero Neville fue más rápido y lo desarmó con un rápido Expelliarmus.

— Bien hecho Neville- le dijo Harry orgulloso.

— Dudo que lo hubiese logrado sin el ED.- le respondió él.

— ¿Qué es el ED?- preguntó Fudge.

— Nada- respondieron todos sus miembros a la vez bajo la mirada divertida de Sirius y Remus.

— Dejando de lado eso del ED- dijo Augusta- Bien hecho cariño.- Neville se sonrojó.

Goyle se abalanzó sobre Al furioso pero de pronto se vio tirado atrás por el puño de Hagrid.

— Ves como ponerte delante es peligroso- dijo Astoria enfadada.

— Pero Rubeus me salvó ¿no?- dijo Al- Por cierto muchas gracias.

— No hay de que pequeño- le respondió sonriente el semi gigante.- Si me guardas el secreto tenía ganas desde hace tiempo de darle un buen golpe.

Minerva llegó entonces y con un movimiento de varita ató al mortífago luego se giró hacia Neville.

— Llévalos a mi despacho y ocúpate de ellos- les pidió.

— No hemos comido- se quejó Rose.

— Y aquí se demuestra que es una Weasley- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— Bajaré a las cocinas y les pediré a los elfos que os traigan comida.- le respondió afablemente Neville.

— No se moleste profesor- dijo Scorp- Donkie.- gritó y un elfo apareció en el gran comedor.

— ¿Frecuentando las cocinas?- dijo Sus levantando una ceja.

— ¿Tu que crees?- preguntó Al con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Me ha llamado señor Malfoy?- preguntó con una gran reverencia.

— Sí- dijo Al- 

— ¿Siempre respondes por él, Al?- preguntó Harry.

— A veces- repuso Scorp sonriéndose con Al.

Hemos sido atacados por mortífagos y no nos dejan comer aquí por no sé qué cosa de protocolo, ¿nos podríais traer lo de siempre al despacho de la directora?

— ¿Lo de siempre?- dijo Lily levantando una ceja.

— Macarrones con salsa de tomate para el señor Potter- dijo el elfo y Al asintió- Espaguetis a la carbonara para el señor Malfoy- fue el turno del Slytherin para asentir- Ensalada con queso de cabra y bistec para la señorita…- Allie le mando una mirada- para Allie.- se corrigió.

— Al menos alguien come sano- dijo Alice sonriéndole a su nieta.

— Y trata bien a los elfos- le apoyó Hermione.

Y raviolis cuatro queso con salsa de roquefort, osobuco con patatas fritas y tarta de queso extra grande para Rose- Rose le miró mal- que no es mi dueña ni jefa sino un igual a quién le hago un favor- recitó y luego desapareció.

— Bien hecho- le felicitó Hermione.- Los elfos…

— Merecen su libertad. Sí Hermione, lo sabemos- le interrumpió Ron ganándose una mala mirada de la aludida.

— ¿Siempre le vas a hacer recitar eso?- preguntó Scorp.

— Solo hasta que entienda que debe ser libre- le respondió la chica.

— Pues tienes para siglos- dijo Arthur.

— O sea siempre- puntualizó Al.

— Ellos merecen ser libres- exclamó la muchacha.

— Ellos no quieren ser libres- le rebatió Blaise.

— Sí, pero no quieren- le contestó Scorp- Pero bueno hemos tenido esta conversación cada vez que vamos a la cocina así que mejor callamos los dos.- Rose asintió.

— ¿Nunca cambiarás de parecer?- preguntaron los dos a la vez para luego echarse a reír.

— Rose no me quiero pelear contigo pero ¿No crees que te pasas pidiendo toda esa comida?- dijo Allie.

— Exacto- afirmó la señora Pomfrey.

— Si se parece a su padre es un caso perdido señora Pomfrey- dijo Molly negando con la cabeza.

— Hugo come más que yo- contestó Rose cruzándose de brazos.

— Ay dios, ya puedo conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado- dijo Ron preocupado.

— Hugo tiene una pierna hueca donde tira la comida, es la única explicación- dijo Al.

— Pues no es una hipótesis tan descabellada- dijo Molly pensativa- No si come como uno de estos- señaló a sus hijos.

— Habláis en el despacho chicos- dijo Neville empezando a andar, los demás le siguieron.

Ya en el despacho de la directora mientras los chicos comían a dos carrillos Neville se acercó a la chimenea y llamó a los tres padres restantes. 

— Vuestros padres están a punto de llegar- les dijo Neville.- ¿Hay algo que queréis decir antes que lleguen?

— No le digáis a papá que me han sometido al Cruciatus.- pidió Scorp.

— Tengo derecho a saberlo- gruñó Draco.

— No quería que te mandaran a Azkaban por homicidio- dijo Scorp.

— ¿Qué alguien te ha sometido a una imperdonable?- se oyó un rugido que venía de la chimenea de donde salió un hombre alto rubio y muy atractivo aunque con varias cicatrices.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi rostro?- preguntó horrorizado Draco.

— Eres un superficial Malfoy- dijo Astoria que intentaba disimular a toda costa su sonrojo y preocupación.

— Disculpa si me preocupo para preservar una de las ocho maravillas del mundo- le respondió.

— ¿Tu ego bajará algún día?- le preguntó esperanzada.

— ¿Admitirás algún día que me quieres?- contratacó aún más esperanzado Draco.

— Nadie papá- se apresuró a contestar el chico- ¿No ves que estoy perfectamente?

— ¿Te han dicho nunca que mientes fatal?- preguntó su padre con una diminuta sonrisa.

— Tú, como un millar de veces- protestó el rubio.

— ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó un hombre alto y con gafas que acababa de entrar.

— Ese eres tú- dijo Ron sonriéndole a su amigo sobre el suspiro de su hermanita- Se ve que al final darás un estirón- Harry le golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¿Está bien mi princesa?- preguntó un pelirrojo musculoso que acababa de entrar.

— Ese eres tú- dijo Hermione disimulando un suspiro.

— Tranquilo papi, estoy bien- dijo Rose que se apresuró en abrazarlo.

— ¿Se han peleado?- preguntó Harry.

— Me ofendes- dijeron los dos a la vez.

— Dudo que tu hijo sepa hacer un Cruciatus- dijo Draco- Todavía espero una respuesta Hyperion.

— Uuuuhhhhhhh- dijeron Fred y George- Papi está enfadado.- Los dos Malfoy les enviaron una idéntica mirada helada.

— ¿Cruciatus?- preguntó Ron asustado y puso su mano en el hombro de Rose.

— Que tierno, protegiéndola de todo- suspiró Hermione para luego ponerse roja.

— Sí, papá siempre está sobreprotegiéndome- bufó Rose.

— Alguien le ha mandado un Cruciatus a mi hijo y quiero saber quién es- gruñó Malfoy.

— Gregory Goyle- dijo Rose con odio.

— ¿Y sabes donde está?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa que daba miedo y su mirada era helada.

— Das miedo, tío- dijo Blaise.

— Acabo de enterarme de que mi hijo ha sido sometido al Cruciatus- le respondió

— Papá tranquilízate- le suplicó Scorp.

— Te han sometido al Cruciatus- gruñó Draco.

— Y nosotros le hemos llenado de moho verde- repuso el muchacho.

— ¿Nosotros?- preguntó levantando la ceja Draco.

— Nosotros- repitió Al pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su mejor amigo.

— Porqué Scorp es nuestro mejor amigo- explicó desafiante Rose mientras Allie le tomaba la mano al Slytherin.

— Y así nos enteramos de que erais amigos- dijo Ron.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo habíais dicho?- preguntó Neville.

— Culpa suya- dijo Allie señalando a sus amigos.

— Que madura- se quejaron ellos.

— Pero yo siempre quise decírselo- dijo la chica.

— Así me gusta cielo- dijo Hannah.- No tienes que escondernos nada.

— Más bien culpa de ellos Allie- dijo Scorp.

— Enemigos de la infancia, rivalidades entre casas, Malfoy's versus Weasley's for ever- empezó a recitar Rose.

— ¿Malfoy's versus Weasley's for ever?- preguntó Arthur entre carcajadas.

— Vale, ese fue de mi invención- dijo Rose sacándole la lengua.

— Ok de acuerdo, tal vez os pusimos en contra antes de empezar- reconoció Harry.

— ¿Tal vez?- preguntó Ginny levantando una ceja.

— Pero no os preocupéis, no nos importa que seáis amigos- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

— No si al final va a resultar que maduraste y todo- bromeó Hermione.

— Cuéntame eso de que lo habéis llenado de moho.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

_Unas explicaciones más tarde._

— No entiendo como te escapaste muchacho- dijo Ron.

— O bueno, el muy idiota me había capturado pero me dejó la varita y mi sobre de p.o.i. p.(1)- dijo Scorp.

— Bonita forma de abreviarlo- ironizaron los gemelos.

— ¿Y por qué dejaste que te sometiese al Cruciatus?- preguntó Draco.

— ¿Me paralizó el miedo?- dijo Scorp inseguro.

— Realmente mientes fatal- dijo Draco sonriendo.

— Solo a ti papá- le respondió Scorp.

— Eso es cierto- le apoyaron sus tres amigos.

— Se dejó torturar porqué el mortí 

— Bonito apodo- dijeron los merodeadores.

le dijo que tenía un plan contra usted y Scorp quería descubrir cuál- explicó Rose.

— ¿Sabes que estás castigado por insensato verdad?- le dijo su padre- Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de hecho no podría estar más orgulloso.

— ¿Ni aunque hubiese elegido otros amigos papá?- preguntó anhelante el chico.

— Que tierno- dijo Hannah.

— Ya me gustan tus amigos Scorp- dijo Astoria- Y a tu padre también ¿Verdad?- gruñó amenazante.

— Son divertidos y listos- aprobó Draco.

— Mientras sean amigos de verdad por mi no hay problema. - dijo dulcemente Draco- Escucha Scorp, creo que yo fui el primer Malfoy en tener amigos de verdad y no simples guardaespaldas o lame suelas- explicó.

— ¿Tío Theo y Blaise?- le interrumpió Scorp.

— Sí, Theo y Blaise- afirmó Draco.

— Supongo que le hecho de crecer juntos ayudó, ¿no chicos?- preguntó Blaise.

— Supones bien por primera vez- le respondió Theo.

Aun así fui lo suficiente idiota para no ir con ellos sino con una panda de idiotas, entre ellos el hombre que te a atacado hoy.

— Y no voy a seguir siendo idiota- dijo Draco levantándose para irse a sentar al lado de sus amigos bajo la sonrisa de Scorp.

— Mamá me dijo que se llamaban Goyle, Crabbe y Parkinzorra.- apuntó Scorp.

— ¿Celosa?- preguntó Draco encantado.

— En tus sueños Malfoy- dijo Astoria con una mueca.

— ¿Como te atreves a insultarme?- preguntó furiosa Pansy.

— ¿Yo? Jamás te insultaría- dijo hipócritamente Astoria.

— ¡Me llamarás zorra!- gruñó la chica.

— Eso es describir, no insultar.- le devolvió la futura señora Malfoy.

— Con que tu madre estaba celosa de Pansy ¿eh?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tu no madurarás nunca?- preguntó exasperada la chica.

— No- respondieron Blaise y Theo a la vez ganándose un golpe cada uno.

De repente sonó una campana.

— Vamos Allie, tenemos transfiguración- dijo Rose tirándole de la manga.- Adiós papi- le besa la mejilla.- Adiós tío Harry, nos vemos luego Nevs, señor Malfoy.

— Draco- la corrigió él con una sonrisa.

— Definitivamente te han caído bien.- dijo Theo complacido.

— ¿No vais a clase?- preguntó Harry levantando una ceja en dirección a los dos niños.

— Pociones- gruñeron los dos a la vez- Con el imbécil de Slughorn- terminó Al.

— Voy a tener que volver a hablar con él haber si deja de torturar a los alumnos- gruñó Neville.

— ¿Volver a hablar?- preguntó Ron.

— Ya lo hice cuando me encontré a Molly traumatizada.

— Uno de vosotros le ha puesto mi nombre a su hija- dijo Molly completamente emocionada.

Y otra vez por Frank, James Sirius y Fred.

— Gracias Hermano- dijo Fred con la voz ronca.

— Un placer.- le contestó su gemelo.

— Bien, eso a sido todo- dijo Rose y la pantalla desapareció.

— ¿Vamos a por el segundo libro?- preguntó Ginny intentando parecer animada.

— Claro- dijo Dumby sacándolo- Si nos haces el honor Minerva.

**Harry Potter y la cámara secreta- **leyó-** El peor cumpleaños.**

p.o.i.i. del p.: Polvo de Oscuridad Instantánea Importado del Perú.


	21. El peor cumpleaños

**Hola, aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Este va dedicado a Jeziik que lleva corrigiéndome los capítulos desde hace algún tiempo. **

**Gracias a **

**Alejadra Cullen **

**Geraldine Snape **

**Mily Weasley**

**jose grey **

**Luna-SE23 **

**Nefertari 10 **

**Otaku-girl-13-fan **

**Indie Fire **

**anya potter malfoy **

**AkalaBlack **

**Por sus comentarios. Muchos me han preguntado si en algún momento este fic sería un Scorly, la respuesta es sí, pienso traer a todos los de la tercera y lo siento para los que no os gusta el incesto pero Rose y James no me los puedo imaginar separados (espero que aún así sigais leyendome). Un beso a todos, voy a dejar de aburriros y poner el capítulo.**

**Harry Potter y la cámara secreta- **leyó-** El peor cumpleaños.**

— ¿Qué significa eso?- gruñó Lily. Petunia y Dudley bajaron las cabezas más por vergüenza que por miedo.

— ¿El peor cumpleaños?- rugió James- Mi hijo merece que todos sus cumpleaños sean geniales.

— Exacto- le apoyaron Sirius y Molly de acuerdo por primera vez en la historia.

— Tranquilos- dijo Harry.

— No- le cortó Petunia- No estuvo nada bien Harry.

— Es cierto, merecemos que nos regañen- afirmó su primo.

— ¿Es que los anormales os han comido el cerebro?- gritó Vernon- El crío no se merecía un buen cumpleaños porqué es raro y porqué no es ni siquiera un ser humano corriente.

Pronto deseo haber cerrado su gran bocaza, Remus y Lily le apuntaban con sus varitas mientras que James y Sirius parecían dispuestos a golpearle. Pero no eran los únicos, cada persona del gran comedor buscaba la manera de hacerle daño, al fin y al cabo todos eran "anormales".

— ¿Quién está a favor de enviar a este molesto insecto de vuelta a su casa desmemorizado?- preguntó Al y sus amigos levantaron la mano de inmediato como todo el comedor menos Sus, Petunia y Dudley.

— ¿Porqué no levantas la mano, cielo?- preguntó Sirius.

— Por qué en su casa no podremos golpearlo- le respondió su novia provocando que varias manos bajasen y las de Petunia y Dudley subiesen.

— Seguimos siendo mayoría los que queremos enviarlos a casa.- afirmó Allie. Y Rose movió su varita rápidamente haciéndole desaparecer.

— ¿También vais a enviarnos a mi y a mamá a casa?- preguntó Dudley asustado.

— ¿Acaso eres tu padre?- preguntó Scorp.- O eres Dudley Dursley.- Dudley sonrió como contestación.

**No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry. **

— Que bien me cae tu lechuza Harry.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

— **¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! **

— Sí, ese pájaro es especial- apoyó Sus a su novio.

— **se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte! **

— Dominar a una lechuza- murmuró Padma- Buena suerte con ello.

**Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

— No te molestes papá,- dijo Al.

— Ese tipo no tiene neuronas suficientes para entenderte- corroboró Scorp.

— Tal vez si inclina la cabeza las dos que tiene harán conexión por fin- suspiró Rose.

— Lo dudo, deben de estar oxidadas por el poco uso que les da- contestó Allie.

—**Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...**

— ¡¿No la dejaba salir?- dijo Hagrid indignado.

— Pero que manera de tratar a una pobre lechuza- exclamó Lavander horrorizada.

— **¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —Gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote—. **

— No me hagas responder a eso- gruñeron todos los bromistas a la vez.

**Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza. **

— ¿Sabe algo?- ironizó Blaise que casi parecía sorprendido.

**Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia. Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.**

— Esto es vergonzoso- murmuró el muchacho completamente rojo.

— **¡Quiero más beicon!**

— Eso no fue de muy buena educación- le riñó dulcemente Lily.

— Lo siento tía- murmuró él y Petunia sonrió enternecida.

—**Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos... No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio... **

— ¿Dan raciones grandes en vez de gigantes?- preguntó Draco girando los ojos.

—**No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smelting —dijo con énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo? **

— Creo que algo más que suficiente- reconoció el muggle.

**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry. **

—**Pásame la sartén.**

— Siento mi falta de educación- se disculpó el muchacho.

—**Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante.**

— Mala elección de palabras, tío Harry- comentó Rose.

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole. **

— Sois unos exagerados- se exasperó Luna.

— **¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. No me refería a...**

— **¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa— ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

— La palabra con "M"- se burló Theo.

— ¿Y que diferencia le vez al hecho de llamar Innombrable a Voldemort?- preguntó Scorp.

— Es igual de ridículo- afirmaron Al, Allie y Rose ante el miedo de la mayoría del comedor.

— Y definitivamente adoro a mini Malfoy, a mi nieto, a Rose y a Allie- comentó James al ver la cara de la mayoría del comedor.

— Esto… ¿Podríais llamarme Scorp o Scorpius? Es que para que me llamen mini Draco o mini Malfoy ya tengo a Slughorn- pidió con indiferencia la serpiente.

— Claro que lo hará, Scorp- afirmó Lily fulminando con la mirada a su marido.

—**Pero yo...**

— **¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furioso tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

— ¡¿Como te atreves tú a intentar asustar a mi ahijado?- rugió Sirius. Mientras James, Lily, Remus y Molly maldecían el recién aparecido cuadro de Vernon.

—**Yo sólo...**

— **¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

— ¡¿Anormalidad?- gruñó Minie furiosa mientras todos los sangre pura maldecían el cuadro.

**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo. **

— Llamen a la grúa municipal- le susurró Dean a Seamus quién estalló a carcajadas.

—**De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo...**

**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes. Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento; **

— Y si tenemos en cuenta lo del año siguiente tenía razón para tratarme así- dijo Harry y Ron y Hermione estallaron a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Tonks curiosa.

— Os tendréis que esperar un libro- le contestó Harry.

**porque Harry no era un muchacho normal. De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era. **

— Yo todavía no te veo escamas ni piel púrpura- comentó Ginny, cosa que Harry agradeció en el alma.

**Harry Potter era un mago..., un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. **

— El mejor- gritaron todos menos una rubia que compuso una mueca en su hermoso rostro.

**Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino. **

Varios miraron con simpatía a Harry mientras Dudley y Petunia bajaban sus cabezas.

**Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. **

— Conozco la sensación- murmuró Sirius pasando un brazo por el hombro de su ahijado.

**Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones); **

Los merodeadores sonrieron encantados por el apunte.

— Como te comprendo- dijo Fred mirando al profesor de la nariz aguileña.

— Sí, yo también- suspiró George mirando en la misma dirección que su gemelo.

**las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; **

Hagrid le sonrió encantado.

— Nosotros no tenemos ese problema- sonrió Al.

— Nop- corroboraron Scorp, Allie y Rose.- Nos pasamos la mitad del verano con él.

— Por suerte- dijo Hagrid- Las vacaciones de verano son muy aburridas.

**y, sobre todo, añoraba el _quidditch_, **

— Ese es mi buscador -afirmó Oliver orgulloso.

— Supongo que el quidditch es lo que tu más añorabas durante el verano- dijo Katie.

— Bueno más o menos- dijo y al ver la cara de su cazadora explicó-, ahora sigo teniendo quidditch y añoro todo lo que suponía: las prácticas, el equipo, hasta las burlas de los gemelos-_Y por descontado tu compañía _añadió para si mismo.

**el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, **

— ¿Hay más deportes mágicos?- preguntó Dudley.

— Claro- respondieron muchos

— Para citarte dos ejemplos: la natación con sirenas (que es un deporte de riesgo al no ser ellas muy amigables) y la carrera de cien obstáculos mágicos sobre hipogrifo.- añadió Michael Corner.

**que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas. **

— Se podría sintetizar así- dijo poco convencida la profesora Hooch.

**En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, **

— ¿Cómo se atreve?- gruñeron a la vez Lily y Minie echando fuego por los ojos.

**la varita mágica, **

— Mal nacido- gruñó Sirius.

— Yo no me hubiese expresado mejor- le apoyó Sus furiosa.

**las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000. **

— ¿Pero que clase de monstruo encierra una escoba así en un armario?- preguntó asombrado James.

— Amén, señor Potter, amén- dijo Oliver asintiendo.

— James- le corrigió el hombre con una sonrisa.

**¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano? **

— Yo no me preocuparía mucho por eso- le animó Angelina.

— Eres un gran buscador.- afirmó Alicia. Harry les sonrió pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios cuando vio como le miraban los gemelos Weasley.

**¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes? **

— Yo te ayudaré a hacerlos antes de que terminen las vacaciones- afirmó Hermione.

— Sabes que esto fue hace unos cuatro años, ¿no, Hermione?- le dijo Harry. La muchacha enrojeció para toda respuesta.

**Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban _muggles_, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso. **

— Más bien me asustaba pero ya no- afirmó Dudley.

— Yo te tengo envidia, a ti y a Lily pero voy a aprender a dejarla de lado- le prometió Petunia.

**Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con candado la jaula de _Hedwig_, **

Hagrid soltó un jadeo ultrajado y fue apoyado por muchos de los alumnos.

**la lechuza de Harry, para que no pudiera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico. **

— Eso empieza a tener tintes paranoicos y crueles- comentó Lia sorprendida.

— No te olvides de dementes, mamá- aportó Luna.

**Harry no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia. **

— Gracias a Dios-murmuró Ginny en voz baja.

**Tío Vernon era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro; **

— Hasta que lo conocí pensaba que el cuello es un rasgo necesario de las personas humanas.- comentó Fabian.

— Ya, y la inteligencia también- apuntó Guideon.

**tía Petunia tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda; **

Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

— No es cierto- se quejó Dudley.- Mamá es muy guapa- añadió con una sonrisa que la mujer le devolvió. Nadie le corrigió por pura cortesía.

**Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo. **

— Robusto- corrigió Petunia- Cuando dé el estirón estará perfecto.

— Tal vez tenga que adelgazar un poco, mami- comentó Dudley.

**Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, **

— Yo no soy ni he sido nunca pequeño y flacucho- gruñó Harry.

— Reconócelo Harry- dijo Ron.

— Lo eras- le apoyó Hermione entre risas.

— Con amigos como vosotros no necesito enemigos- gruñó el pelinegro.

— Pues nada, papá- intervino Al- Que llamo a Voldy y le digo que deje de acosarte porque ya no lo necesitas.

**con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado.**

— Siempre- enfatizó su madre mirando a James.

— Es hereditario- se defendieron los dos a la vez.

**Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo. **

Inconscientemente Harry intentó taparse la cicatriz con el pelo.

**Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Harry en alguien muy especial, incluso entre los magos. **

El bufido del muchacho no se hizo esperar en absoluto para la incredulidad de Snape y de Draco.

**La cicatriz era el único vestigio del misterioso pasado de Harry y del motivo por el que lo habían dejado, hacia once años, en la puerta de los Dursley. A la edad de un año, Harry había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más importante de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar. **

— Cosa totalmente ridícula- apuntó Remus.

**Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort, pero Harry se había librado, quedándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry. **

— Poderes que recuperó- gruñó Harry.

— Y que volverá a perder- le aseguró Ginny apretándole la mano por debajo la mesa.

— Junto con su vida si tenemos suerte- apuntó un esperanzado Ron que no podía ver la mano de su hermana entrelazada con la de su amigo.

**De forma que Harry se había criado con sus tíos maternos. Había pasado diez años con ellos sin comprender por qué motivo sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor, sin que él hiciera nada, **

— Eso de sin hacer nada es relativo- comentó Allie.

**y creyendo la versión de los Dursley, que le habían dicho que la cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente de automóvil que se había llevado la vida de sus padres. **

— Cosa que jamás voy a perdonaros- gruñó Sirius haciendo que Petunia se echara hacia atrás.

**Pero más adelante, hacía exactamente un año, Harry había recibido una carta de**

**Hogwarts y así se había enterado de toda la verdad. Ocupó su plaza en el colegio de magia, donde tanto él como su cicatriz se hicieron famosos...; **

— Excesivamente famosos- apuntó Harry exasperado.

**pero el curso escolar había acabado y él se encontraba otra vez pasando el verano con los Dursley, quienes lo trataban como a un perro que se hubiera revolcado en estiércol.**

Susan arrugó la nariz por la comparación. Sirius en cambio la hubiese encontrado divertida si no hubiese estado en ese contexto.

**Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años. **

— Eso fue muy cruel- dijo Lily con tristeza.

— Tranquila mamá- le dijo Harry.- No fue para tanto.

— No fue para tanto para ti porque en tus otros cumpleaños ya te tratamos mal- afirmó Petunia tan triste como su hermana.

**No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta... **

— Gracias a Dios Hagrid si lo hizo- dijo James con una sonrisa.

— Es que Rubeus siempre intenta hacer feliz a la gente- apuntó Al.

— Si sigues así mi color de piel pasará a ser rojo por el resto de mis días, Al- le advirtió el semi gigante.

**Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente... En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:**

—**Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.**

— No es posible- dijo Sirius- Que alguien me pellizque- pidió y Sus lo hizo rápidamente- Auch, ¿Porqué has hecho eso?

— Por que tú me lo has pedido- le respondió inocentemente.

— Era una forma de hablar mujer- dijo Sirius llevándose el brazo a los labios.

**Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**

— Te entiendo- dijo Remus.

—**Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**

— Era de esperar- gruñó Frank.

— Que tipo más estúpido y desagradable- le apoyó su esposa.

**Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. **

— No te preocupes Harry- dijo Sirius- Te prometo que te prepararé la fiesta de aniversario más increíble que alguien pueda tener- le prometió.

— Y yo le ayudaré- afirmó Remus con un brillo especial en la mirada.

— Gracias- dijo Harry con una luminosa sonrisa.

**No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros. **

— ¿Por qué me parece que eso no va a suceder?- preguntó Fred con una sonrisa.

— No lo sé pero yo tengo la misma sensación- le contestó su hermano.

—**Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez **

— ¿Repasarlo?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

—**dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. **

— Ok, ¿a nuestros puestos?- preguntó Tonks asombrada.

— ¿Vais a participar en algún tipo de carrera? – le preguntó Luna extrañada.

**Petunia, ¿tú estarás...? **

—**En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa. **

— ¿Programasteis toda la noche?- preguntó Draco asombrado.

— Ni siquiera mi madre hace eso y mira si es pesada con sus fiestas de alta sociedad- comentó Blaise.

—**Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

—**Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

— Impresionante- le susurró Terry a Padma en el oído para desagrado de cierto Slytherin- Jamás pensé que vería algo que ridiculizase la inteligencia humana y la dejase por el suelo pero esa familia es de locos.

— **¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

—**Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.**

— ¡¿Como?- gruñó Al.- Es su cumpleaños.

— Tranquilo amigo.- dijo Scorp pasando su brazo por el hombro de su amigo.

— ¿Tranquilo?- rugió Rose- ¿Pero te das cuenta de cómo están tratando a Tío Harry?

— Se da cuenta- la tranquilizó Allie- Pero eso ya pasó y ponernos furiosos no arreglará nada. ¿Quieres tener otro ataque de nervios?

— ¿Otro?- preguntó Ron preocupado olvidándose por un instante de maldecir el cuadro.

— Es que acabamos de hacer los GNOMOS y bueno, son muy importantes- se disculpó la chica.

— Tienes prohibido estudiar tanto ¿entendido?- le regañó Ron.

— Sí, ya me lo prohibiste en el futuro- bufó la muchacha.

—**Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. **

— Y tanta crueldad- dijo Minie que sacaba humo- Enviar a un niño a su cuarto el día de su cumpleaños sin un mísero regalo.

**Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...**

— ¿Qué pasará si es a las ocho y diez en lugar de ha y cuarto?- preguntó Scorp- Le dará un ataque.

— Supongo ya que casi le dio uno al ser las ocho y diez y seis- comentó Petunia.

—**Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...**

— Esto es de locos- comentó Sirius.

— Es incluso atemorizante- le secundó Sus.

— **¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.**

— **¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.**

— ¿No eres algo exagerada hermana?- preguntó Lily asombrada.

— **¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —recitó Harry.**

Los merodeadores gruñeron pero, para la sorpresa de Harry, no fueron los únicos.

—**Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. **

— Preparar cumplidos, esto ya es demasiado- afirmó Allie con los ojos como platos.

**Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

—**Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... **

— Pasable- comentó Katie- mientras juegue al golf claro.

**Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...**

— Bueno, ese está mejor- afirmó Susan y Cho asintió.

— Las chicas sois tan presumidas- se quejó Ernie ganándose un golpe de Susan. Varios chicos asintieron con él pero las chicas de su lado imitaron a Susan.

—**Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**

— **¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**

Todo el mundo estalló a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, incluso el propio Dudley que estaba ruborizado.

— Oye, tenía doce años vale- se quejó cuando todos callaron.

**Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. **

— Te comprendo amigo- afirmó Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

**Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse. **

— Comprensible- dijeron la mitad mientras la otra miraba incrédulo a Petunia.

— **¿Y tú, niño?**

**Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

— Y menudo esfuerzo- enfatizó él.

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy—repitió.**

— Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberlo enviado a casa- comentó Al furioso.

— Te entiendo Al- dijo Rose- Siempre podemos traerlo de nuevo- sugirió.

— Si lo hacemos no sobrevivirá- advirtió Allie.

— Voto a favor- afirmó Scorp levantando la mano.

—**Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. **

— Ellos se lo pierden- gruñó James- Con lo genial que es mi hijo seguro que les podría asegurar el contrato.

**Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. **

— Con la sutileza de un elefante- gruñó Petunia para luego llevarse la mano a los labios.

**Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca. **

— Menorca es mejor- comentó Blaise- Hay menos gente.

— ¿Has ido? – preguntó sorprendida Padma.

— Mi familia tiene tierras en las dos islas y en varias más- comentó Blaise con desinterés.

— Eres muy rico ¿no?- preguntó Padma algo cohibida.

— No más que Theo y bastante menos que Draco- repuso él sonriendo para apaciguar la inseguridad de la chica. Varios miraron extrañados la complicidad entre estos dos y la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Parvati.

**A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive. **

— Ese hipopótamo no te querrá nunca pero no te hace falta- dijo Arthur.

— Cierto, te queremos nosotros- afirmó Molly dándole un abrazo que Harry agradeció en el alma.

—**Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia. **

— A claro, él va a buscar los esmóquines que ya limpiará Petunia- gruñó Lily enfadada.

**Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...» **

— Dios, que amargo suena eso- murmuró Ron triste.

**No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. **

— ¿No le enviasteis nada?- preguntó Rose muy sorprendida.

— No fue culpa suya- aseguró Harry en defensa de sus mejores amigos.

**Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al _quidditch_, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. **

— Por fin se nos menciona- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

— Sí- dijo Hermione- Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

**Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. **

— Eso no es cierto- rugieron los dos al unísono.

**Ninguno de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano,**

— Lo hicimos- se quejaron a la vez pero en las miradas de los demás se veía que no les creían.

**a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa. Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de _Hedwig _**

— No hace falta la magia- dijeron los gemelos con idénticas sonrisas pícaras.

**y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo. **

Los bromistas le miraron ultrajados mientras Ron y Hermione lo hacían algo ofendidos.

**A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley; **

— Buen movimiento- le felicitó Scorp con una sonrisa.

**sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos. **

— Lo cuál es una magnífica idea- dijo Remus encantado y con una sonrisa que lo rejuveneció diez años (insertar suspiro de Tonks).

**Durante las dos primeras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas. **

Los Prewett rieron por lo bajo mientras Molly les miraba entre divertida entre exasperada.

**Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia..., **

— Si que estabas mal- comentaron su padre y su padrino a la vez.

**y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños. **

— Eso no es cierto- repitieron ellos pero solo los Weasley les creyeron.

**¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le habría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño... **

— Vale, estabas muy pero muy deprimido- dijo Ron pero se calló al recibir una mala mirada de todos los del futuro.

**Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido. **

— ¿Hablando de los exámenes?- preguntó irónicamente Dean.

**Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Voldemort. **

— Ah, te referías a eso- dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

**Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. **

— Es muy peligroso, quizá más que antes.- comentó Hagrid- Es como cuando un animal está moribundo pero acorralado que puede hacer más daño que si estuviese sano y sin tanto peligro.

**Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, **

— Y tanto por los pelos- se quejó Lily y luego soltó un bufido.

**y aún ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos... **

— Te comprendo- murmuró Ginny solo para Harry- Yo todavía tengo pesadillas también.

**De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le devolvía la mirada. **

— ¿Estas empezando a alucinar?- preguntó sorprendido Neville.- Que yo sepa no hay una sola planta que pueda devolverte la mirada, quizá algún ser mágico pero no una planta.

**Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes. **

Harry soltó una carcajada afectuosa al recordando al dueño de esos ojos.

— Me preguntó que estará haciendo Dobby- les murmuró a Ron y Hermione.

**Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

— Me toca entrar- susurró Dudley tristemente.

—**Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato.**

— Que listo- ironizó Scorp.

**Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

— **¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían desaparecido.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

—**Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!**

— Buena ésa amigo- dijo Ron por encima de las risas.

— Si hijo, eso fue genial- aseguró James.

—**Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos? **

— Claro que sí que los ha hecho- gruñeron Hermione y Ron.

— Lo siento Harry- se disculpó humildemente el chico.

—**Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con frialdad. **

— El peligro sería si me oyese papá- aseguró el niño y Petunia sonrió.

**Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

— Pues que anchos debían ser esos pantalones- comentó Sirius por lo bajo.

— **¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

—**Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry.**

— Bien dicho Harry- le felicitó Remus para el asombro de los demás.

— Realmente Harry tienes que dejar salir el merodeador que tienes dentro más a menudo- comentó Ginny sonriendo.

**Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.**

—**No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia... **

— Alguien que se atreve a decir "la palabra con M"- dijo Ernie aprobatoriamente y Dudley sonrió.

**Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

— Falso- rugieron Molly y Arthur a la vez- Siempre tendrás un sitio en la Madriguera Harry.- terminó el segundo.

— **¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, **

**patatam!**

Los hijos de muggles y mestizos rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Donde está la gracia?- preguntaron Blaise y Scorp a la vez.

— Eso son "palabras mágicas" para los muggle- explicó Padma entre carcajadas.

— **¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

Las risas se intensificaron al igual que el sonrojo de Dudley.

**Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. **

James y Lily gruñeron y las risas desaparecieron de inmediato.

**Como Dudley y el seto estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así intentó pegarle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar y Harry tuvo que esquivar el golpe. **

— Gracias a Dios tienes unos grandes reflejos- dijo Oliver algo triste, Katie le cogió la mano, cosa que provocó sonrojos por ambos lados.

**Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera acabado. **

— Tuney- gruñó Lily- Harry es un niño, necesita comer.

— Lo siento Lily- se disculpó- Supongo que hasta ahora nunca había visto a Harry como a una persona.

**Mientras Dudley no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados, **

— Eso es cruel- gruñó James- No es justo que mientras Harry trabaja encima tenga que ver como el otro come y está relajado.- Había tanta impotencia en su voz que Harry le dio un abrazo instintivamente para animarlo.

**Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. **

— Eso es maltrato infantil- gruñó Molly.

— Exactamente,- rugió Minie- Y no es manera de tratar a un niño.

— Tranquilizaros- pidió Harry temiendo por la vida de su tía y primo porqué si recibían un uno por ciento de los maleficios que estaba recibiendo al cuadro…

— Ni hablar- rugió Al que estaba rojo de ira, Scorp estaba con los dientes apretados y los puños apretados. Rose era una de las principales atacantes del cuadro, empatada con su abuela y con Sirius y superada solamente por James, Lily y Ginny. Allie por su parte intentaba, con bastante éxito, calmarlos a todos.

**El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Harry sabía que no tenía que haber picado el anzuelo de Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos. **

— Harry- se quejó Hermione,- Sabes que los tienes.

— Es cierto- afirmó Ron- ¿O crees que nos jugamos la vida cada curso por diversión?

— Y Harry- dijo Neville- Creo que yo, Ginny y Luna también te consideramos amigo nuestro, ¿no es así chicas?

— Claro- dijo Luna con su particular energía- O al menos yo lo creía.

— Por supuesto- dijo Harry y se giró hacia Ginny.

— Yo casi te considero de la familia teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que pasas en casa- le dijo ella sonriendo. Harry también sonrió aunque de forma más forzada, la palabra familia resonaba en su cabeza de forma no muy agradable. Claro que de eso solo se dio cuenta Al.

— Apuesto diez galeones a que mis padres se besan antes de que termine este libro- le susurró a su mejor amigo.

— Acepto- le contestó el chico y chocaron las manos por debajo la mesa bajo la mirada entre divertida entre censuradora de sus dos amigas.

**«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», **

— No seas cruel con ti mismo- le regañó Lily justo antes de darle un gran abrazo.

**pensaba sin compasión, echando abono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara. **

El gruñido de James hizo temblar a Petunia.

**Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía**

**Petunia. **

— ¿Cuántas horas estuviste trabajando?- preguntó Sirius con una voz calmada que no engañó a nadie.

— ¿Tres, cuatro?- preguntó Harry para si mismo- No me acuerdo.

— Ok, es suficiente- gruñó Remus- No voy a contentarme con un cuadro- Dudley y Petunia se acercaron el uno a la otra.

— ¿Puedes enviarnos hasta donde ha ido ese imbécil?- preguntó James a su nieto.

— ¿Estas seguro abuelo?- preguntó Al- No quiero que te envíen a la cárcel.

— Tranquilo- dijo Sirius- Será una venganza a lo merodeador.

— El cree que su mujer e hijo están en un concurso y tiene el día libre por lo que estará en casa- les facilitó Rose.

— Si no los envías tú les enviaré yo, amigo- dijo Scorp que tenía todavía las manos en puño.

— Hazlo pero que solo tengan unos minutos- le aconsejó Allie.

— Espero que no te duela lo que veas tía- deseo Al.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Petunia pero Al no contestó y apuntó a los merodeadores con su varita.

— ¿No queréis saber lo que harán?- preguntó Scorp con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Bromeas? Mataría por saberlo.- le contestó su padrino exhibiendo la misma sonrisa.

— ¿Diez galeones?- preguntó el menor de los Malfoy.

— Dos- intentó regatear Blaise.

— Quince - aumentó el muchacho.

— Me da que no has entendido como se regatea, tienes que bajar el precio no subirlo- le explicó el moreno.

—Veinte- anunció Scorp.

— Vale, no subas más el precio- dijo Blaise dándole el dinero.

— ¿Cuando aprenderás a no regatear con un Malfoy?- preguntó Theo mientras Scorp hacía aparecer una pantalla.

Los tres merodeadores estaban en la cocina vigilando al gordo que se encontraba sentado en el comedor.

— Pobre, pobre muggle- dijo Minie con una sonrisa.

— Como en los viejos tiempos- suspiró Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa y arrogante en los labios.

— Ahora si que es mi Sirius- dijo Sus soltando un suspiro al ver su suspiro.

— En excepción que ahora no está Peter- dijo James.

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar para la sorpresa de los del pasado.

— Y que no tenemos que vigilarte para que no corras detrás de cierta cabellara pelirroja- dijo Remus intentando desviar el tema y Sirius tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar una carcajada.

En el comedor los del pasado no la contenían.

— Se podría freír un huevo en tu cara Cornamenta- comentó Sirius encantado.

— También en la tuya Lily- apuntó Lia entre risas.

— Bueno, ahora tenemos que vigilar que nuestro Lunático no salga corriendo detrás de una cabellera rosa- contraatacó el peli azabache. 

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Tonks que miraba la pantalla con mucho interés y un leve sonrojo.

— Tengo que reconocer que el profe tiene buen gusto- susurró Seamus a Dean.

— Estamos aquí para maldecir a tu cuñado- les recordó el hombre lobo.

— Tienes que recordar como se cambia de tema amigo- le aseguró Sirius.

— Aprende de Hagrid- aconsejó Frank con una sonrisa.

Sin añadir una palabra Remus se dirigió a la cocina y cambió varias cosas de lugar James fue al baño y Sirius salió al jardín. Cuando se encontraron todos tenían una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Lily, Sus y Tonks suspiraron pero no fueron las únicas, por muy adultos que fueran aún tenían cierto encanto para las jovencitas.

— Ahora esperar- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

— Más bien interrogar- apuntó James.

— Pobre Remus- dijo Alice suspirando.

— Si creéis que voy a responder lo lleváis claro.- les dijo sacando una tableta de chocolate de su bolsillo y mordiéndola.

— Error- comentó Sus con una gran sonrisa.

— Lo harás- afirmó Sirius- Porqué allí había Veritaserum.

— Buen movimiento- comentó Fred con una sonrisa burlona.

— Más que bueno- recalcó George.

— ¿En mi chocolate?- preguntó Remus- Eso fue un golpe bajo.

— Y tan bajo- dijo Lia- El chocolate de Remus es sagrado, al menos para él.

— ¿Tú y él sois muy amigos verdad?- preguntó con inseguridad Tonks.

— Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, tranquila.- le contestó ella con una sonrisa- Nos criamos en el mismo barrio y siempre fue como un hermano mayor para mi.

— Ah- comprendió Tonks- Tuviste suerte.

— Pregunta de control- dijo James- ¿Qué hace que te vuelvas loco?

— La luna, el chocolate y Tonks- ante lo último se sonrojó intensamente.

— Bien- exclamó Tonks encantada- Lo sabía, lo sabía.

— Si tanto te gusta mi sobrina- Sirius recalcó esa palabra- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

— ¿Y que podría ofrecerle?- preguntó amargamente.

— Tu amor- contestó Tonks- No te he pedido más.

— ¿En serio quieres que te responda a eso?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa lasciva- Porqué con lo que comentaban algunas chicas en Hogwarts en nuestros mejores años creo que como mínimo noches interesantes.

Las risas de los mayores no se hicieron esperar aunque se apagaron cuando los pequeños les preguntaron que quería decir Sirius.

— Ese no cambia- comentó con una sonrisa Lily.

— ¿Qué chicas?- preguntó Tonks celosa aunque sonrojada.

— Menos que las que podrían hablar de esos dos, te lo aseguro- dijo Sus con desagrado.

Remus golpeó a Sirius entre las risas de James.

— Yo hablaba de que siempre estabas leyendo y sabes mucho- se defendió- si vuestras sucias mentes lo han malinterpretado no ha sido culpa mía.

— Hay Dios, van a matármelo- comentó Sus entre risas.

— Aunque no creo que a Lunático le desagrade la idea que hemos malinterpretado- atacó James.- Tío, tu cara empieza a tener el color del pelo de mi esposa.

— Pobre, pobre Remus- dijo Frank entre risas- ¿Quién le mandó entrar en ese grupo?

— Bromas aparte- empezó Sirius

— Jamás pensé que le oiría decir eso- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Deberías decirle a Tonks lo que sientes.

— Hazle caso- suplicó la chica ante las miradas divertidas de los demás.

— ¿Y arruinarle la vida?- preguntó Remus- Tiene que olvidarme y encontrar a alguien adecuado para ella y no a un monstruo como yo.

— Es idiota- gruñó Tonks- Soy mayorcita para saber a quién quiero y si me conviene.

Remus recibió dos golpes.

— Todavía siguen con eso- comentó Frank encantado.

— ¿Con qué?- preguntó Harry curioso.

— Golpear a Remus cada vez que se menosprecia.- le respondió su madre.

— No sabéis con quién os estáis metiendo- les advirtió con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de los labios y la varita en la mano.

— Te equivocas, nosotros te vimos enviar a veinte Slytherin a la enfermería tú solo- dijo James.

— ¿Fue él solo?- preguntó Minie.

— Bueno, Sirius se ocupó de Bellatrix y James de Quejicus, es decir Snape- explicó Frank.

— Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco- dijo Sirius- No te comportes como un cobarde.

— No es ningún cobarde.- replicó Tonks con el pelo rojo.

— No está diciendo eso.- le intentó tranquilizar Sus.

— Viene- comentó James encantado.

— Bien- dijeron todos mientras los Dursley se miraban asustados.

Vernon entro en la cocina,

— La de Lunático- dijeron los Prewett emocionados como niños a la mañana de Navidad.

Abrió la nevera y muchísimas cucarachas salieron saltando sobre él.

— Asombroso- saltaron los gemelos encantados.

— ¡Ahh!- gritó y cerró la nevera de golpe. Fue rápidamente al fregadero, abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara con lo que el creía que era agua pero era algo verde y viscoso como si fuesen mocos.

— Que asco- se quejaron Fleur y Hannah a la vez.

El hombre corrió hasta el bañó.

— La broma de papá- comentó encantado Harry.

E intentó limpiarse la cara con el agua pero de allí solo salieron arañas y serpientes.

— Buena esa- Lee estaba encantado.

Levantó la vista hacia el espejo pero en lugar de ver su rostro vio el de un cerdo.

— Y aquí se demuestra lo bueno que era en transfiguraciones- comento Minerva.

— Eso no fue una transfiguración- aseguró Fred.

— Cierto, el espejo solo le devolvió su rostro- terminó George.

Salió disparado al jardín huyendo.

— Y finalmente la broma de Sirius- dijo Sus sonriente.

Pero de repente le calló un nido de abejas a la cabeza.

— Eso le dolerá- comentó Blaise admirado a su pesar.

De repente el perro del vecino salió disparado y se enredó a sus pies haciéndole caer.

— Auch- dijo encantado Ron.

En el recibidor los tres adultos se sujetaban el estómago de tanto reír cuando entró una mujer muy joven y rubia de bote.

— ¿Esa no es la secretaria de Vernon?- preguntó Petunia extrañada.

— Verny, ¿dónde estás?- le llamaba- No tenemos tiempo para jugar al escondite que tu esposa llegará mañana.

— ¿Qué… qué significa eso?- preguntó Petunia entrecortadamente.

— La razón por la que os separasteis fue porqué te enteraste de que tuvo una aventura- le explicó Al con tristeza.

— Voy a matarle- rugió Dudley- ¿Cómo se atreve?

— Yo te ayudo- le dijo Lily abrazando a su hermana que había estallado a sollozos.

Entonces fue cuando los merodeadores decidieron volver al comedor.

— Tenemos que deciros algo- anunció Sirius- Vaya, cualquier diría que ya lo sabe.

— Es que ya lo sabe- dijo Sus- Por cierto cariño muy buena la broma del perro.- Añadió señalando con la cabeza la pantalla.

— ¿Todo?- preguntó Remus rojo como un tomate.

— Todo- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa- Y te recuerdo que tengo sangre Black, no voy a renunciar a lo que quiero.

— En otras palabras es la chica más testaruda que existe- apuntó Charlie quién se llevó un pisotón.

— No creo que seas tan testaruda como yo.- le rebatió Remus, por contestación Tonks sonrió de lado y Remus casi deja escapar un suspiro.

— **¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

**Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno. **

— Tengo hambre- rugieron los Weasley y Sirius.

— Acabáis de desayunar- exclamó Hermione.

— Que va, desayunamos hace ya un cuarto de hora,- se quejó Rose.

— **¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. **

Algunos se giraron para decirle algo a Petunia pero como ella aún lloraba decidieron callar.

**Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón. Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. **

— Muy miserable- apoyó Ron que aún estaba horrorizado.

**No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato. **

— **¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

**Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. **

— No por favor- suplicó Fred con dramatismo- Imágenes mentales iros.

— Te comprendo hermanito- le apoyó George.

**Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon. **

—**Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...**

— ¿Y que?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa macabra.

**Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama.**

**El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella. **

— ¿Quién?- preguntó asustado James.

De repente el humo verde ya conocido apareció en el centro de la habitación.


	22. La advertencia de Dobby

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

**Alejadra Cullen**

**AkalaBlack **

**francesca85**

**Luna-SE23 **

**fanieCullen **

**Nefertari 10 **

**Otaku-girl-13-fan **

** .Cullen **

**Jeziik **

**anya potter malfoy **

ya que sus comentarios me alegraron unos días que tuve de bajón de inspiración, ¡Muchas grácias!

Cuando esta se disipó en el centro había un elfo doméstico vestido con lo que parecía ropa para muñecos, con calcetines pero sin zapatos y con un gorro muy raro en la cabeza. Parecía muy nervioso y retorcía sus manos mirando a todos lados.

— Dobby- exclamó Harry sonriendo y el elfo hizo una reverencia en su dirección.

— Señor Harry- dijo Dobby con devoción como siempre que le hablaba- ¿Podría explicarme que hago aquí?

— Yo podría mostrártelo si me dejas hacerte un hechizo- dijo Al.

— Claro que le dejo, usted se parece demasiado al señor Harry para que yo pueda desconfiar de usted- dijo el elfo. Al con una sonrisa le apuntó con una varita, Dobby soltó un jadeo y desenfocó la mirada.

— Todo lo que he visto… ¿Ha pasado realmente?- preguntó el elfo maravillado.

— ¿Otro hechizo inventado por vosotros?- preguntó el director con una nota de admiración.

— Sí,- respondieron los tres- así nos ahorramos tiempo y saliva y la gente no se siente ignorada- explicó Scorp.

— ¿Quiere leer Dobby?- preguntó Dumbledore y al elfo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— Será un honor señor- dijo con una gran reverencia, Draco le miraba extrañado por su actitud tan respetuosa**.****-La advertencia de Dobby**

— ¿Advertencia?- preguntó Draco extrañado.- ¿Qué advertencia le hiciste?-

— Joven amo- dijo tembloroso Dobby haciendo levantar la ceja a más de uno por como lo había llamado. Luego levantó la cabeza con determinación- Dobby es un elfo libre, no tiene porqué responder preguntas que no quiera- dijo con resolución.

— Ya te enterarás papá- dijo Scorp rápidamente para evitar un altercado- Al fin y al cabo es el nombre del capítulo.

**Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. **

— Lo siento- se disculpó con el elfo- Era la primera vez que veía a alguien como tú.

— No se preocupe señor Potter- dijo Dobby con su perenne adoración.

**La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. **

— Buena descripción de un elfo doméstico- dijo Sirius que se estaba sujetando la barriga de tanto reírse.

— Un elfo libre- corrigió Dobby con orgullo.

**En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín. **

— Sí, fui yo- dijo Dobby contento.

**La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor. **

— **¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

— Hasta ahora tenía la esperanza de que fuese una broma- dijo Scorp rodando los ojos.

**Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas. **

Hermione y Rose gruñeron al unísono.

—**Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

—**Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abaje—, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor... **

—**Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba _Hedwig_, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero, así que dijo: **

— **¿Quién es usted?**

— Buenos modales- le felicitaron Lily y Molly a la vez.

—**Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.**

— Nos quedó claro que te llamas Dobby- dijo Blaise riendo.

— **¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. **

— No, te ha mentido- ironizó Al haciendo sonrojar a su padre.

**Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

— No- afirmó su padre- No te conviene lo más mínimo.

**De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia. **

— Y tan falsas- dijo Tuney- Que muermos eran esos dos.- bufó enojada.

**El elfo bajó la cabeza.**

—**Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?**

— No, pasaba por la zona y decidió colarse en tu casa- dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

—**Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...**

— ¿Por el principio?- preguntó Rose alzando una ceja.

—**Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama.**

— Mala idea- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

**Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente.**

— Te lo dije- exclamó Sirius con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— **¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...**

— Pobrecillo- dijo Rose.

— No compartiré tu idea sobre despedir a todos los elfos- dijo Scorp- Pero si el pobre se emociona solo por que lo inviten a sentarse tal vez si debería obtener libertad o otros amos.- terminó. Draco dirigió su vista hacia la mesa algo avergonzado.

**A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.**

— Oímos algo raro en tu habitación- explicó Dudley.

—**Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.**

— Usted jamás podría ofenderme señor- dijo Dobby con una inclinación.

— **¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.**

— Por que no es un igual- dijo Draco como si fuese una obviedad.

— Sí que lo es- se quejó Rose enfadada. Scorp hizo una mueca y giró el dedo al lado de su sien provocando algunas carcajadas en su padre pero cuando Rose y Hermione se giraron hacia él tenía cara de absoluta inocencia.

**Harry, procurando hacer « ¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo.**

— Lo siento Dobby- dijo Harry mirando la mesa.

— No se disculpe señor Potter- dijo Dobby con seriedad- La libertad de pensamiento es la única que todos los seres, incluso los elfos domésticos, tenemos siempre. No se disculpe por gozar de libertad.- Todo el mundo miró con sorprendida admiración al elfo.

**Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción. **

Harry evitó girar los ojos para no ofender a Dobby.

—**Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando animarle. **

Draco compuso una mueca de enfado.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!» **

— ¿Por qué hace eso?- preguntó Dudley asustado.

— Los elfos domésticos tenemos que castigarnos si insultamos a nuestros amos señor- dijo Dobby- Y cuando más nos duela mejor.

— Ves,- dijo Rose- Es enfermizo.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Scorp- Pero que no tengan que castigarse no significa que tengamos que despedirlos a todos.

—**No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama. _Hedwig _se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula. **

— Como si no hubieseis hecho suficiente ruido- dijo Lily que estaba muy preocupada.

—**Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco—. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor. **

— Que tratamiento más cruel- dijo Petunia- Para que después "Verny"- dijo con sarcasmo- se queje de que el gobierno no escucha a la gente.

— **¿Su familia?**

—**La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.**

La cara horrorizada de los dos Dursley no tenia precio.

— **¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.**

— No- murmuró Draco por lo bajo.

**Dobby se estremeció.**

—**No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse. **

— ¿Pillarse las orejas con un horno?- preguntó Astoria horrorizada. Draco bajo la mirada hacia la mesa.- En casa se castigan pero hay maneras de hacerlo que no son ni la mitad de crueles.

— Que alguien tenga que castigarse a si mismo ya es de por sí cruel- dijo Daphne mirando mal a su hermana.- Imagínate que a alguien le pegasen tanto como la gente pega a sus elfos.

— ¿Quién sería tan monstruoso para hacer algo así?- le respondió Astoria- Sin duda nadie que conocemos.

— No lo sabes- dijo Theo calmadamente- Vuestra familia suele estar por encima de los demás por lo que siempre os tratan con reverencia pero en su casa… Eso ya es distinto.- Reprimió un escalofrío al recordar a su padre. Daphne lo miró preocupada.

—**Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

—**Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional. **

— Eso ya es pasarse- dijo Scorp alucinado- ¿Quién pone castigos adicionales?- Draco no podía levantar la vista de la mesa.

—**Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

— No puede- dijo furiosa Hermione.

—**Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... **

— No concientemente al menos- terminó el elfo con una sonrisa.

**Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor. **

— Eso no terminó siendo así- dijo Ron sonriéndole.

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**

— Eso es de mala educación- gruñó Lily.

—**Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—. **

— Siempre poniendo a los demás por encima- suspiró Ginny medio embobada medio exasperada.

**Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. **

Dudley y Petunia bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

— Creo que hasta la loca de Bellatrix se ve humana al lado de esa actitud- dijo Al.

— Bellatrix no se ve humana ni al lado del Voldemort- gruñeron a la vez Neville, Augusta y Sirius.

**¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo? **

— Siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás- dijo Ginny demasiado alto.

— Eso no es malo ¿verdad?- dijo Harry quién, para desgracia de la pelirroja, la había oído.

— No, solo que tal vez deberías pensar más en ti mismo- le dijo la chica algo ruborizada.

**Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud. **

—**Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí... **

— Tendrás serios problemas- asintió Sirius enojado.

—**Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad... **

— No exageres Dobby- dijo Harry ruborizado completamente.

— Dobby- le llamó Collin- Luego tenemos que hablar.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿De que querrá hablar con Dobby?- preguntó Harry entre susurros a sus mejores amigos.

— Tal vez quiera defender su puesto como fan numero uno de Harry Potter- le contestó Ron también susurrando y Hermione estalló en carcajadas, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ron.

**Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

—**Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. **

Snape se atragantó pero al minuto siguiente tenía la cara fría de siempre. Por dentro, sin embargo, estaba hecho un completo lío, ¿_desde cuando un Potter desmiente a alguien que le halaga? __Desde que Lily se volvió __Potter_ le respondió una molesta voz interior _Ese niño lo único que tiene de su madre son los ojos_ se recordó a si mismo casi gruñendo.

**Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

— Solo por un punto- recordaron Padma, Theo y Terry con una sonrisa.

— Pero lo es- reafirmó Ron con orgullo y una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Hermione.

**Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

— Lo siento Harry- dijo Hermione con tristeza.

— Tú me escribiste,- le recordó Harry.- Que yo no recibiera las cartas no fue culpa tuya.

—**Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso.**

— Es definitivo- musitó Collin a la oreja de su hermano y este asintió solemne.

**Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

— Eso fue mamá- dijo Harry pero solo el profesor de pociones estuvo de acuerdo con él.

— **¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.**

**Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

— **¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

— **¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

**Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

— Lo siento.- dijo Ron bajando la cabeza.

— Aplícate lo que le he dicho a Hermione- le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

**Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

—**Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., **

— Sí- gruñó Lily enfadada.

**y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente. **

— Por pura suerte- dijo James frustrado.

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

— **¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts. **

— ¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

— Nuestro segundo año- murmuró Terry- El año de la cámara de los secretos.

— ¿Sabias lo de la cámara Dobby?- preguntó Draco y este asintió vigorosamente.

**Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon. **

— **¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts. **

— Sí- dijo Sirius- Harry es como yo, su hogar es Hogwarts.- Sus le cogió la mano al escuchar la desesperación en su voz.

—**No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal. **

— ¿En peligro mortal?- preguntó Alice asustada mientras Frank ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

—**Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. **

— ¿Una conspiración?- preguntó asustada Lia- ¿En el primer año de mi pequeña?

**Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. **

— O sea que sus amos tienen algo que ver- dedujo Theo en voz baja.

— No- dijo Draco- Es imposible.

**Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor! **

— Es cierto- dijo Sirius- Eres demasiado importante para nosotros como para exponerte así.

— **¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando? **

— Dudo que pueda decirlo Harry- comentó Ginny.

**Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared. **

La cara de Hermione se contrajo en una mueca furiosa mientras Rose apretaba los puños. Al, Scorp y Ron se separaron un poco de ellas con mirada asustada.

— **¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? **

— Por que usted es demasiado importante- repitió el elfo interrumpiendo la lectura.

—**Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad? **

— Todo lo que pasa está directa o indirectamente relacionado con él- dijo Harry con tristeza y cansancio.

**Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared. **

— Buena estrategia- rieron Fred y George.

**Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

—**No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor.**

**Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. **

— Sí señor- dijo Dobby con una sonrisa- Dobby no podía decirle pero quería advertirle.

— Da un poco de grima que hable de él en tercera persona- comentó Ron por lo bajo recibiendo una patada de Rose y otra de Hermione.

**Harry, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado.**

—**Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

Un jadeo horrorizado recorrió el gran comedor.

— Oye- dijo Tonks con el pelo rojo- Que ser hermanos no significa nada. Mi madre es hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange y es una magnífica persona.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

—**Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore? **

— Todo el mundo sabe quién es Dumby- dijeron los Prewett negando con la cabeza.

**Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

—**Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. **

— Gracias Dobby- dijo el director sonriendo.

— Dobby solo dice la verdad señor- afirmó el elfo con una reverencia.

**Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel-queno-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto... **

— O que son hereditarios- dijo Dumby pensando en el parsel.

**Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos. **

— Ah, eso produjo esos gritos- dijo Dudley- Yo pensaba que te habías vuelto loco.

**En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos segundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta: **

— **¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

— Problemas- dijo Neville mientras los merodeadores gruñían.

— **¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

— **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf... **

— Les hiciste un favor a los Mason- afirmó Dudley.

— Y a nosotros, nos evitaste la vergüenza ajena- comentó Petunia.

**¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso! **

— Creo que tenemos que hacerle otra visita chicos- dijo Remus echando humo.

**Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos. Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó salir a Dobby. **

— **¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a **

**Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

— Donde tienes amigos- rectificaron Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna a la vez.

— **¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente.**

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Neville extrañado.

—**Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

— Eso he preguntado yo- dijo Neville enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

**Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...**

— ¿Cogiste nuestras cartas?- preguntó Hermione enfadada.

— Yo solo intentaba proteger a Harry Potter- dijo Dobby algo asustado.

— Aún así eso no es excusa- gruñó Hermione- Estoy muy desilusionada contigo Dobby.- parecía que el elfo fuera a romper a llorar de un momento a otro pero Hermione no cedió ni desfrunció su ceño.

— **¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

—**Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. **

— Y tan grueso, escribí más que Hermione al hacer una redacción de historia- se quejó Ron.

**Harry pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. **

— Claro- dijo Hagrid- Te escribí un par de veces.

**Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

— Como si no volver a Hogwarts fuera una opción- dijo con amargura Sirius.

**Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó.**

— Por muy buenos reflejos que tengas no creo que lo cojas.- dijo Oliver sonriendo.- Aunque podría ser un buen entrenamiento. ¿Dobby querrías…

— No te pases Oliver- le dijo Katie girando los ojos.

—**Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a **

**Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!**

— No te dirá eso- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

— Es más terco que una mula- afirmó Hermione entre risas.

— **¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Déme las cartas de mis amigos!**

—**Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo.**

**Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras corriendo. **

— Problemas- murmuraron Al y Scorp.

**Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del recibidor. **

— Con el entrenamiento de Quidditch que hacíamos no es extraño- dijo Angelina con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entrenabais como caer?- preguntó Blaise burlón.

— Como hacerlo sin hacernos daño- explicó Katie sonriendo orgullosa a su capitán.

**y buscó a Dobby**

**Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía: **

—**... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla... **

— Claro que sí- ironizó ella girando los ojos.

**Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo. **

— ¿Entonces no fue usted?- dijo Fudge sorprendido.

— No, no fui yo- afirmó Harry exasperado.

**Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón. **

—**No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán...**

—**Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

— ¿Lo estabas intentando atar en un pacto mágico?- preguntó Draco gratamente sorprendido. Dobby asintió avergonzado y Draco compuso una sonrisa.- Hasta mis elfos son más astutos que los de los demás.- les murmuró a sus amigos que giraron los ojos.

—**Dobby..., por favor...**

—**Dígalo, señor...**

— **¡No puedo!**

—**Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

**El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provocar un infarto. El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ventanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció. **

— ¿Quieres ser un merodeador?- preguntó Sirius con los ojos brillantes.

— Ni Lunático lo hubiese hecho mejor- apuntó James.

— Yo no habría dejado testigos.- le rebatió Remus.

**Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pudín de tía Petunia. **

— Problemas- murmuró Sus preocupada.

— Graves problemas- afirmó Lily todavía más preocupada.

**Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disimular el desastre («nuestro sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba...»). **

— Hipócrita- gruñeron los Prewett furiosos.

**Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fueran, lo desollaría vivo, **

— Seré yo la que te desollaré vivo a ti- rugió Ginny furiosa y sus hermanos se apartaron de ella con miedo mientras Harry la miraba sonriendo tiernamente.

**y le puso una fregona en las manos. Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina. **

— Otra vez con el exceso de trabajo infantil- gruñó Molly quién daba casi tanto miedo como su hija.

**Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza.**

— ¿Qué hizo ese magnífico animal?- preguntó Sus.

**En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofreciendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta, una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir.**

— Las lechuzas de esta historia son genial- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

**La señora Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa exclamando algo sobre los locos. El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, **

— Ya sé que hechizo usar contra ella si me la encuentro- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

— Rose,- dijo Allie- Tal vez deberías dejar de conjurar pájaros asesinos.

— Y tal vez debería seguir haciéndolo- le contestó sacando la lengua.

**y para preguntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar una broma.**

— Que va- dijo George.

— Esta es nuestra forma de gastar una broma.- terminó Fred con una sonrisa.

**Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello demoníaco en sus ojos diminutos. **

— Como se atreva a tocarte un pelo se las verá conmigo- dijo Lily.

— Y nuestra broma le parecerá inocente- terminaron los merodeadores con una sonrisa.

— **¡Léela! —dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela! **

— Sé comprensivo Harry- dijo Luna.

— ¿Comprensivo?- preguntó Harry.

— Se muere de ganas de saber que pone allí y está claro que no sabe leer- explicó Luna con una sonrisa.

**Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

— Hubiese sido muy divertido que lo fuese- dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa.

_**Estimado Señor Potter: **_

_**Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos.**_

— No me lo creo- dijo Sirius.

— ¿Le van a castigar por eso?- preguntó asombrada Alice.

_**Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar **_

— Y como usted sabrá nadie hace caso de esa prohibición si vive con otros magos.- dijo Scorp.

— Porque no nos pueden detectar si lo hacemos- terminó Al.

— ¿Algo que compartir?- dijo Astoria que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Solo lo hermosa que eres, mamá- dijo Scorp algo pálido.

— Y que nosotros no hacemos magia fuera de Hogwarts- apuntó Al también color leche.

_**y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero). **_

— En el que pone que se debe demostrar dicho uso y no solo coger la, en algunos casos errónea, lectura del detector- gruñó Percy enfadado.

_**Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos). **_

_**¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones! **_

— Seguro que lo hace ahora que el hipopótamo se ha enterado de la prohibición.- ironizó Scorp.

_**Afectuosamente, **_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia**_

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

**Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

—**No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio —dijo tío Vernon, con una chispa de rabia en los ojos—. Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave descuido, me atrevería a decir... **

— Seguro que se descuidó- ironizó Blaise girando los ojos.

**Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los dientes. **

— Odio los buldogs- dijo Sirius- Son los únicos perros que me disgustan, me recuerdan demasiado a Avery y a Mulciber.- Los del pasado soltaron una carcajada, Snape solo sonrió.

—**Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar...**

— ¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

— Está loco, loco de remate- murmuró Padma.

**Nunca regresarás a ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán! **

— Está completamente chalado- exclamó Bill asombrado.

— Quitando a Minie y a Dumby de la ecuación su plan funcionaría- advirtió Lee.

— Pero la profesora McGonagall sería capaz de buscarnos al polo norte.- dijo Denis con orgulloso.

— Por no hablar de la omnipotencia del director- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

**Y, riéndose como un loco, **

— Porqué lo es- apuntó Susan.

**lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometido. **

— Tanto o más- musitó Harry con tristeza.

**A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ventana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida. **

— A mí me trataban así cuando estaba en Azkaban- rugió Sirius.

— ¿Estuviste en Azkaban?- preguntó muy alterado James. Sirius solo asintió.- O se confundieron de persona o finalmente mataste a tu madre y/o a la loca de tu prima- dijo James intentando aliviar el dolor que veía en el rostro de tu amigo.

— Espérate al próximo libro James- dijo Remus pasando el brazo por los hombros del animago perruno.

— Debe de ser algo muy serio para que me llames James en lugar de Cornamenta- comentó este asustado.

**Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.**

— Esto es inhumano- dijo Frank furioso.

**Al cabo de tres días, no había indicios de que los Dursley se hubieran apiadado de él, **

— Lo siento Harry- dijo Petunia- Le supliqué a Vernon que no fuese tan cruel pero estaba como ido y casi me ataca así que no volví a tocar el tema.

— No te preocupes tía- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**y Harry no encontraba la manera de escapar de su situación. **

— No creo que sea posible- dijo James frustrado- No sin magia.

— Todo es posible- le respondieron los gemelos con idénticas sonrisas.

**Pasaba el tiempo tumbado en la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la reja de la ventana y preguntándose entristecido qué sería de él. **

Lily abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Allie le tomaba la mano a Al que parecía estar muy deprimido.

**¿De qué le serviría utilizar sus poderes mágicos para escapar de la habitación, si luego lo expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacerlo? **

— Para divertirte, para darles un buen susto, para romper la monotonía…- empezó a enumerar Sirius.

**Por otro lado, la vida en Privet Drive nunca había sido tan penosa. **

— Es que hasta entonces no había sido una cárcel- comentó Tonks.

**Ahora que los Dursley sabían que no se iban a despertar por la mañana convertidos en murciélagos, había perdido su única defensa. **

— Lo de los murciélagos también es una buena idea- dijo Remus con una sonrisa psicópata.

**Tal vez Dobby lo había salvado de los horribles sucesos que tendrían lugar en Hogwarts, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo más probable era que muriese de inanición.**

— Y yo comiendo como un cerdo- murmuró Dudley por lo bajo.

**Se abrió la gatera y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación un cuenco de sopa de lata. **

— Eso no es suficiente alimento- gruñó Molly haciendo temblar a Petunia.

**Harry, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre, **

— Definitivamente no es suficiente alimento la apoyó Lily mientras muchos maleficios llegaban al cuadro y Snape intentaba no reconsiderar la idea que tenía sobre Harry.

**saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco. **

— Como un animal salvaje- murmuró Sirius sin rastro de humor. Este capítulo le estaba recordando demasiado a sus trece años de cautiverio y que su ahijado fuese el protagonista de esa crueldad no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su humor.

**La sopa estaba completamente fría, **

Todos los Weasley, incluidas las chicas, compusieron una mueca de asco y de horror en sus rostros.

**pero se bebió la mitad de un trago. Luego se fue hasta la jaula de _Hedwig _y le puso en el comedero vacío los trozos de verdura embebidos del caldo que quedaban en el fondo del cuenco. **

— Encima comparte la mitad con la lechuza- dijo Collin con adoración.

— El señor Potter es muy generoso- afirmó Dobby con veneración.

Harry enrojeció a más no poder y suplicó que se lo tragara la tierra.

**La lechuza erizó las plumas y lo miró con expresión de asco intenso. **

— La comprendo- dijeron a la vez todos los Weasley con muecas de repulsión.

—**No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

— También te comprendo- dijo Ron pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

**Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la gatera, y se echó otra vez en la cama, casi con más hambre que la que tenía antes de tomarse la sopa.**

— Vernon le echó mucha sal- confesó avergonzada Petunia- Y yo le dejé hacerlo.- dijo horrorizada- Prácticamente abolió mi personalidad y encima tiene una aventura.- la voz de Petunia parecía que se iba a romper de un momento a otro.

— Tranquila mamá- dijo Dudley- Cuando esto terminé pides el divorcio, le echamos de casa, la vendemos, buscamos una más barata, salgo de la escuela y busco un trabajo y tu buscas un trabajo como enfermera.- la resolución de su hijo la hizo sonreír.

— No dejarás la escuela pero si cambiarás, nunca me ha gustado ese instituto.- le respondió su madre.

**Suponiendo que siguiera vivo cuatro semanas más tarde, **

— No seas pesimista- suplicó Hermione que ya se sentía suficiente mal por la situación de su amigo.

**¿qué sucedería si no se presentaba en Hogwarts? **

— Hagrid les haría otra visita a tus tíos- dijo Minie con una sonrisa patentada por los merodeadores.

— Minie con sonrisa bromista- musitaron Fred y George.

— Apocalipsis- gritó Sus.

— Se recomienda que busquen un lugar seguro, debajo de algo por los posibles terremotos que puedan suceder, recuerden que podrán comprar un kit de supervivencia a mis amigos los gemelos Weasley.- empezó a narrar Lee.- Y sobretodo no os fiéis de nada, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos acaba de cambiar.

— Callaos- gritó Minie roja como un tomate y todos obedecieron al acto.

**¿Enviarían a alguien a averiguar por qué no había vuelto?**

— Evidentemente- dijo Dumby con una sonrisa afable.

**¿Podrían conseguir que los Dursley lo dejaran ir? **

— Conseguí que te aceptaran ¿no?- dijo Hagrid.

— No hay nada que Rubeus Hagrid no pueda conseguir- dijeron los cuatro del futuro con sonrisa de expertos.

**La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiéndole y el cerebro dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, Harry concilió un sueño agitado. **

— ¿Algunas vez duermes sin agitación?- preguntaron todos los compañeros de cuarto de Harry con preocupación.

**Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, **

Varios rieron mientras otros lo miraran incrédulos.

**dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía «Mago menor de edad». **

— Bueno, al menos no ponía niño que vivió- murmuró Harry haciendo reír a sus amigos.

**Por entre los barrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», **

— Dobby nunca le dejaría en un zoo señor- aseguró él categóricamente.

**y desaparecía. Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él. **

— **¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolorida cabeza—. Déjame en paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir... **

— Viendo tu sueño fue una buena cosa que te despertáramos- murmuró Ron.

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: **

— Como para no tener los ojos abiertos- murmuró Ron.- Tú no te ves dormir.

**alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga. **

— Ron- exclamaron sus padres, amigos, Bill, Charlie, Percy y Ginny.

— Ronnie- exclamaron los gemelos mientras sonreían con anticipación por el siguiente capítulo.

— Weasley- dijeron los demás aliviados.

**Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

— Lo sabíamos- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

— Se ha terminado el capítulo señor- dijo Dobby con una reverencia.

— Director, ¿Podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso?- preguntó Collin- Me gustaría hablar con Dobby de cierto tema.

— Claro.- dijo con una sonrisa y elfo y fotógrafo desaparecieron en un aula.

— Profesor Snape- dijo Draco con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno- Me gustaría estudiar las propiedades del veritaserum. ¿Me prestaría un frasco?

— Claro señor Malfoy- le contestó el sacando un frasco de su túnica.

— Ay no- murmuró Scorp- Nos vemos luego amigo- dijo antes de echar a correr hacia la salida.

— Quieto Scorp- dijo Blaise.

— Aprecio demasiado mis secretos padrino- contestó Scorp.

— Petrificus totalus- recitó Theo. Blaise y Draco le cogieron por los brazos antes de quitarle el hechizo.

— Al- gritó- Albus- repitió al ver que este no le hacia caso- ¿Podrías demostrar tu valentía Gryffindor y ayudarme?- Al dudó desesperando a la serpiente- ¿Eres capaz de desafiar a 20 acromántulas solo y no me puedes ayudar ahora?

— Vale- dijo levantándose con la varita en alto.

— No- dijo Neville- Tú tienes que responderme a mí unas preguntas.- Al tembló- ¿Me prestaréis un poco de veritaserum?

— ¿Porqué no los interrogamos juntos y así tardamos menos?- preguntó Theo con una sonrisa.

— Chicas- pidieron los dos del futuro a la vez completamente blancos.

— No me interrumpáis mientras leo- dijo Rose de mala leche mientras se volvía a sumergir en un libro más viejo que Matusalén.

— Bueno Al, tienes suerte, mi padre es el menos celoso- dijo Allie dejando de hablar por un momento con sus abuelos.- En cuando a ti Scorp, a sido un placer conocerte.

— Mamá- pidió Scorp asustado.

— No podéis interrogar a mi niño- dijo Astoria furiosa- si yo no puedo hacer algunas preguntas y escuchar sus respuestas.

— ¡Mamá!- se quejó Scorp- ¿Tía Daphne?

— Yo también me uno a ellos- dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

— Mamá y tía Daphne nos han abandonado- dijo Scorp incrédulo.

— Tu tío Theo también -dijo con un suspiro Al.

— Vamos- dijeron los Slytherin y Neville se levantó.

— Yo también quiero ir- dijo Harry como un niño pequeño.

— ¿Le dejamos venir?- dijo Draco.

— Vamos a interrogar a su hijo- comentó Theo.

— Pero es un gryffi- continuó Blaise.

— Yo también soy un león- terció Neville.

— Ven- dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

— Exigimos un abogado- gritaron los dos a la vez.

— Es justo- dijo Hannah mirando a Neville.- Tenéis que dárselo.

— Queremos a Padma Patil- dijo Al.

— ¿Yo?- preguntó asombrada la Ravenclaw mientras un Slytherin estaba que saltaba de contento.

— Bueno- dijo Scorp- Serás la jefa del Wizengamot más joven que ha habido nunca.

— Esa es mi hermana- dijo una orgullosa Parvati mientras su hermana todavía se estaba recuperando de la impresión.

— No me sorprende en absoluto- murmuró Blaise con una sonrisa.

— ¿Seré una jefa del Wizengamot?- dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada.

— Una muy buena- dijo Al- Excesivamente buena, tuviste que tomarte un año sabático porqué en palabras de ti… el Ministro no había suficiente oro en Gringotts para pagar tus horas extras.

— Sí, eso me suena a mi hermana- dijo Parvati sonriente.

— Bien- dijo Padma- Yo os defiendo pequeños.

Los nueve se retiraron a una sala.


	23. Interrogatorios y sorpresas

En otro lugar se encontraban Dobby y Collin charlando animadamente.

— Esas son las normas- dijo Collin- ¿Aceptas?

— Claro señor- dijo Dobby animado en extremo.

— Entonces yo te nombro miembro honorario del club de fans de Harry Potter- dijo con solemnidad el fotógrafo e hizo aparecer unas gafas redondas.

— Gracias señor- dijo Dobby llorando de emoción y poniéndoselas.

— Recuerda que solo te las puedes poner en una reunión del club porqué podrías rebelar el secreto- advirtió Collin con seriedad.- Es muy importante que recuerdes que es un club secreto.

Los seis interrogadores, dos interrogados y la abogada estaban en una sala que parecía salida de una película antigua, sentaron a los dos chicos en una mesa con la luz apuntándoles.

— Mis clientes tienen derechos así que apartad esa luz- rugió Padma y los interrogadores se miraron desilusionados.

— Aguafiestas- murmuró Blaise y la muchacha palideció. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se mordió el labio intentando evitar derramar ninguna lágrima.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Blaise preocupado.

— Sí- mintió girándose.

— Siento lo de aguafiestas, era una broma- dijo rápidamente el moreno cogiéndola de la mano y girándola.

— Llevan llamándome aguafiestas desde los cinco años ya debería estar acostumbrada.- afirmó Padma con amargura.

— Lo siento- se disculpó otra vez- Tú no eres una aguafiestas, estoy seguro de eso.

— Lo soy- dijo Padma- La hermana divertida es Pavarti, ella es la que tiene más amigos y la que es más simpática.

— Y tú la más lista y bonita- le susurró al oído la serpiente haciéndola sonrojar.

— ¿Tienes palomitas?- preguntó entre susurros Daphne a su hermana.

— No, y además podemos comenzar con el interrogatorio, odio las comedias románticas.- contestó ella haciendo sonrojar a los dos.

— Empecemos- dijo Harry frotándose las manos.

— No, por favor- suplicó Al, Scorp no, un Malfoy nunca suplica.

— ¿Por quién empezamos?- preguntó Draco sacando el veritaserum.

— Por él- dijeron los dos interrogados- Ey, no seas traidor amigo- volvieron a hablar a la vez.

— Cada uno tiene derecho a pedir una cosa sobre la que no se os interrogará- dijo Padma.

— La situación del futuro y la guerra mágica- dijeron a la vez. Varios gruñeron.

— Bien, yo decidiré a que preguntas tenéis que contestar siguiendo ese criterio- dijo Padma.

— Bebed a nuestra salud- dijo Draco dándoles la poción.

— Si lo hiciéramos se nos atragantaría- gruñó Scorp, él y Al se la bebieron fulminándolos con la mirada.

— ¿Funciona?- preguntó ansioso Neville.

— Ahora lo sabremos- dijo Harry frotándose las manos.- ¿Quién es tu madre Al?

— No tienes que responder a eso- dijo Padma.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry desanimado.

— Entra en la situación del futuro- se defendió el águila.

— Toda su vida entra en situación del futuro- se quejó Theo.

— Depende de cómo formuléis las preguntas- repuso la Ravenclaw.

— ¿Des de cuando sales con mi hija?- preguntó Neville.

— Nunca he salido con su hija- se avanzó Scorp sonriéndole cómplice a Al.

— Y no vale repetir la pregunta- afirmó esperanzado Al.

— Sí vale- les dijo Padma.

— Se supone que eres nuestra abogada- se quejaron los chicos.

— Responde a la pregunta de Neville, Al- dijo la chica inflexible.

— Tres meses y diez días- gruñó Al.

— ¿Cómo empezasteis a salir?- preguntó Harry.

_Flash back_

_Al y Allie se encontraban en medio del bosque oscuro._

— _Hace frío Allie, volvamos al castillo- pidió Al._

— _Solo cuando hace frío se pueden coger estas plantas Al- le respondió la chica._

— _Pero ya empieza a anochecer- le rebatió el chico._

— _Si no me distraes iré más rápido Al- contestó la chica canturreando. Cogió unas plantas y las envolvió en unas telas.- A papá le van a encantar y Frankie no podrá superarme con ningún otro regalo._

— _Ok, nos vamos ahora- dijo Al._

— _No eres muy divertido Al- dijo Allie.- Vamos, teníamos tres horas antes de que anocheciera y seguro que todavía quedan dos._

— _Tu calculas el tiempo de forma distinta al resto del mundo- repuso el chico._

— _¿Por qué estas tan antipático hoy?- preguntó la muchacha extrañada. Al iba a responder cuando un sonido extraño los sobresaltó._

—_Ven Allie- dijo tomándole la mano para tirar de ella y echando a correr._

— _La salida está por allí- repuso Allie señalando la otra punta del bosque._

— _No tenemos tiempo las acroamántulas han empezado a cazar- dijo Al mientras miraba a todos lados.- Allí- señaló una cueva y empujó a Allie a entrar en ella. Luego puso muchos hechizos protectores en la entrada y se sentó junto a la chica.- Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí- anunció._

— _Pues muy cómoda no parece esta cueva- dijo Allie algo molesta._

— _Culpa mía no ha sido- respondió fríamente Al._

— _Ya estoy harta- gritó Allie sobresaltando a Al- ¿Que te pasa conmigo hoy?_

— _Rose me ha dicho que te gusta alguien- contestó algo sonrojado y de golpe Al._

— _¿Y porqué te molesta?- preguntó Allie sorprendida._

— _Somos amigos desde hace siglos, pensaba que confiabas en mí- exclamó Al enfadado y celoso._

— _Y lo hago- afirmó tajantemente Allie- Sólo que es cosa de chicas._

— _¿Y entonces porqué Scorp también sabe quién es?- dijo Al._

— _Porque lo dedujo y me preguntó si estaba en lo cierto- explicó la chica._

— _No entiendo porqué no me lo contaste- dijo Al triste.- ¿No confías en mí?_

— _Sí confío en ti- dijo Allie- No quería perder tu amistad- confesó bajito._

— _¿Te lo ha contado Scorp?- preguntó el chico con expresión traicionada- ¿O a sido Rose?_

— _Ninguno me ha contado nada- dijo Allie extrañada._

— _¿Y entonces como lo sabes?- preguntó el chico algo agresivamente._

— _¿Saber el qué?- preguntó la Hufflepuff que cada vez entendía menos. _

— _O vamos, solo temerías perder mi amistad si supieses que estoy enamorado de ti- le confesó de malos modos el chico. Allie quedó petrificada._

— _¿Qué… qué has dicho?- preguntó tartamudeando. Al miró el suelo completamente rojo._

— _Nada- dijo como un niño pequeño- No he dicho nada._

— _Has dicho que estás enamorado de mí- aseguró Allie sorprendida._

— _Sí, lo he dicho- dijo Al- No te rías de mi por favor- suplicó- No me importa ser solo tu amigo pero no me separes de ti._

— _Al, yo jamás me separaría de ti- dijo dulcemente la chica- Y no sabía que estabas enamorado de mi._

— _¿Entonces porqué creías que decirme quién es ese idiota afectaría nuestra amistad?- preguntó el león asombrado._

— _Porqué tú eres ese idiota- dijo Allie antes de rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos y unir sus labios._

_Fin flash back _

Padma, Astoria yDaphne sonreían abiertamente.

— Que historia tan bonita- suspiró Daphne.

— Aburrida, quieres decir- la interrumpió Blaise.

— Hermosa- gruñó Padma.

— Las historias de Blaise son más interesantes- comentó Draco.

— Pues a mí esas me repugnan- dijo Theo con una mueca.

— ¿Qué clase de historias?- preguntó Padma celosa.

— El interrogatorio es para ellos- intentó Blaise.

— ¿Qué clase de historias?- repitió amenazadoramente Padma.

— Pues nada importantes- contestó el chico mirando mal a sus amigos-, algunas anécdotas de mis ex novias.

— Y de cómo te las llevas a la cama- terminó Draco sin hacer caso de la mirada suplicante de Blaise. Este se giró hacia Padma que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Preguntadle algo a Scorp y volvamos, que quiero seguir escuchando ese libro- gruñó ella enfadada.

— Pero no es justo que solo podamos hacerle una pregunta- se quejó Draco.

— Soy yo quién decide si es justo o no- le respondió la chica.

— Gracias Blaise- gruñó Daphne- La pusiste de mal humor.

— A mí nadie me a puesto de mal humor- gruñó la chica furiosa.

— ¿Cómo es la chica de la que estás enamorado?- preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa maliciosa y Scorp perdió todo el color de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que me gusta alguien?- tartamudeó el chico.

— Porqué no te has presentado coqueteando con todas las chicas como hace tu padre- explicó Astoria mirando mal a su futuro marido.

— ¿Celosa cielo?- preguntó el chico encantado.

— En absoluto Malfoy- repuso la chica.- Solo asqueada.

— Vamos a casarnos, mejor que empieces a llamarme Draco- le dijo él- Y ¿Estarías tan asqueada si tú fueses una de esas chicas?

— Claro que sí Malfoy- gruñó Astoria- No me gusta que me utilicen y la idea de estar cerca de ti me repugna.

— No te repugnado tanto cuando me has devuelto el beso- dijo Draco algo herido. Astoria se quedó sin palabras y enrojeció un poco para el regocijo de la serpiente albina.

— Que Scorp responda a mi pregunta- gruñó finalmente la chica.

— Jamás pensé que te oiría dar una excusa tan débil- dijo Draco burlón.

— Scorp- dijo Astoria ignorando por completo a Draco.

— Es difícil de describir- dijo pensativo- digamos que es como bipolar.

— Igual que tú- murmuró por lo bajo Al pero todos lo oyeron.

— Puede ser amable, dulce, simpática y divertida si eres su amigo- dijo Scorp- Pero si eres su enemigo será peligrosa, astuta, con la mente fría (aunque en un primer momento se pondrá hecha una furia), dura, ingeniosa y invencible (tanto oralmente como en un duelo).

— Te buscaste una chica peligrosa- comentó Theo con una sonrisa.- Dos caras, astuta,… me suena a Slytherin.

— Lo es- repuso Scorp.- Una digna serpiente.

— ¿Qué carácter usa contigo?- preguntó Harry.

— Antes el primero pero por motivos fuera de mi alcance estuve una semana sin dirigirle la palabra y ahora se ha enfadado conmigo- suspiró el chico y Al cerró los puños enojado consigo mismo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Draco.

— Creo que ya me han hecho más de una pregunta ¿verdad Padma?- dijo Scorp temeroso mirando de reojo a Harry.

— Sí- repuso la chica- Volvamos.

A regañadientes los interrogadores aceptaron y volvieron todos al comedor mientras Blaise intentaba sin éxito que Padma le dirigiese una sonrisa.

— Bien- dijo el director- Señora Weasley, ¿Le gustaría leer?

— Claro director- dijo Molly levantándose cuando la luz dorada les cegó otra vez.

En el centro había tres chicos: un chico castaño y una chica también castaña casi idénticos con la diferencia de que la chica tenía el pelo largo y era menos musculosa, los dos llevaban agarradas las escobas de Quidditch y vestían con el uniforme que los Gryffindor utilizaban en los partidos. A su lado, un guapísimo chico rubio con una sonrisa enorme y varias pecas en el rostro cogía por el hombro a una petrificada pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, muchas pecas y los ojos azules.

— ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí?- gruñó Rose.

— Te lo explicamos en un segundo pero primero tenemos que despetrificar a Molls- dijo el rubio.

— Estáis muertos- aseguró Scorp.

— Peor- aseguró Al- Mucho peor.

— Bueno, la despetrificas tú, Louis- dijeron a la vez los gemelos castaños alzando vuelo de forma bastante espectacular.

— Traidores- les gritó el muchacho y acto seguido apuntó a la chica con su varita. Al estar despetrificada Molls fulminó con la mirada a los tres recién llegados y empezó a inflarse como una rana.

— Oh, oh- murmuraron con miedo Al y Scorp a la vez.

— _Sonorus_- murmuró Molls apuntándose a la garganta- ¿SE PUEDE SABER COMO SE OS OCURRE PETRIFICARME?- Los castaños casi caen de la escoba mientras en el comedor todo el mundo se tapaba los oídos, además del hechizo, la chica tenía unos buenos pulmones.- ADEMÁS OS DIJE QUE TODAVÍA NO PODÍAMOS IR. ¿ES MUCHO PEDIR QUE OS COMPORTEIS RESPONSABLEMENTE ALGUNA VEZ? ALEX Y GWEN YA ESTÁIS BAJANDO DE LA ESCOBA AHORA Y TÚ LOUIS PREPARATÉ, PRIMO.- Los dos castaños le obedecieron al acto y aterrizaron así que la chica se quitó el hechizo.

— Molls, yo te comprendo pero mejor preséntate antes de gritar a tus amigos- le aconsejó Allie.

— No hace falta- dijeron los gemelos Weasley a la vez.

— Su nombre es Molly- empezó George.

— Y grita mucho cuando regaña- continuó Fred.

—Por lo que es obvio…

— Que viene del pasado…

— Y que es mamá-terminaron juntos.

— Me llamo Molly Weasley sí, pero vengo del futuro- les corrigió la chica.- Aunque todos dicen que me parezco a la abu.- Molly abrazó a todos sus hijos emocionada.

— Soy Hufflepuff- la casa aplaudió- Séptimo curso, prefecta, premio escolar, alumno modelo…

— Prefecta perfecta- murmuraron los merodeadores.

— Y algo engreída- apuntaron los Prewett.

— Hija de Percy- aseguraron Charlie y Bill.

— Sí- dijo la chica sonriéndole a su padre orgullosamente, este se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Tienes novio?- preguntó al separarse Percy.

— No- dijo toda roja la muchacha- Pero… Nada, da igual, es imposible- suspiró.

— ¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos.

— Nada- dijo la chica con una sonrisa bastante falsa- Mi padrino es Oliver Wood.

— Gracias amigo- dijo el chico contento.

— No hay de que- dijo Percy- Molls, ahora se me a ocurrido que si llevas el nombre de mamá…

— En el séptimo curso de Ron.- le tranquilizó la chica y Percy sonrió, abrió la boca otra vez pero Molls lo interrumpió- No conoces a mamá todavía.

— Me conoces bien- comentó el pelirrojo.

— Más de lo que te gustaría –dijo la chica sonriendo satisfecha.

— ¿Porqué te llaman Molls en lugar de Molly?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

— Slughorn- escupió Molls- El único profesor que me cae mal.

— Me toca- dijo Louis- Me llamo Louis y, que mi pelo no os engañe, soy un Weasley.

— Lo del pelo es porqué es un veelo- explicó Al con una sonrisa burlona y Fleur sonrió ampliamente.

— Cállate cerebrito- gruñó el Louis.

— Solo listo oxigenado- le respondió Scorp defendiendo a su amigo.

— Mira quién fue a hablar- repuso el castaño.

— ¿Se llevan mal?- preguntó extrañado Arthur.

— Que va- dijo Rose- A todo el clan nos encanta discutir.

— Sí, pero no tendrán ningún problema en aliarse contra otra persona- dijo Molls.

— Por ejemplo- dijo Allie sonriendo- si alguien dice: El Quidditch es una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Qué has dicho Lomgbotton?- gruñó la castaña.

— En serio Allie, tienes que ir al médico- dijo Al negando con la cabeza.

— Lo que os decía- dijo la tejón mirando a los del presente que sonreían incrédulos.- Prosigue Louis.

— Mis padres son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour- Bill besó apasionadamente a Fleur con una sonrisa en los labios, Molly y Ginny suspiraron resignadas.- Tengo dos hermanas, una mayor y otra menor. Séptimo, Hufflepuff, prefecto aunque no premio anual como esta, muy bueno en pociones y mis primos me hacen rabiar llamando veelo porque se mueren de envidia ya que yo tengo más chicas detrás que ellos.

— Eres un egocéntrico Louis- gruñó la castaña enfadada.

— ¿Pero que he dicho?- preguntó confuso el chico mientras todas las chicas de la sala negaban con la cabeza exasperadas.

— Nos toca- dijo el castaño- Yo soy Alex.

— Yo soy Gwen- se presentó la chica.

— Somos gemelos- dijo Alex.

— Bateadores- siguió la chica.

— Gryffindor- apuntó orgulloso el chico.

— Somos co-capitanes- dijo la chica.

— Vamos a séptimo- dijo el chico.

— Y adoramos el Quidditch- terminó el muchacho.

— Y hasta aquí las cosas en las que nos parecemos- comentaron los dos a la vez.

— Yo apoyo a las Holyhead Arpies- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

— Yo al Puddlemere United- Afirmó el chico con una sonrisa.

— Me gustan las prácticas al amanecer

— A mi más bien las de la tarde

— Zumo de calabaza

— Cerveza de mantequilla

— Rojo

— Dorado

— Soy aplicada y me gustan las asignaturas.

— Solo me centro en el Quidditch y me gusta el recreo.

— Soy un poco aburrida e introvertida.

— Divertido y extrovertido.

—Yo tengo inteligencia emocional.

— Yo n… Ey, yo sí tengo inteligencia emocional- se quejó Alex mientras los demás reían.

— Lo que tu digas- respondió su hermana- Nos hemos dejado que no fallamos una budget jamás- dijo la chica.

— Y que tenemos el record de horas entrenadas- apuntó el chico.

— Nuestro pequeño Ollie se casará y tendrá dos hijos - dijo con una sonrisa Fred.

— Que han salido tan obsesionados como él por el Quidditch- continuó George.

— ¿Quién será la madre?- preguntaron los dos mirando de reojo a Katie- Tenemos que darle nuestras condolencias.

— Sí, somos Wood- dijo Gwen orgullosa.

— Y yo creo que papá sabe muy bien quién es mamá- terminó Alex- Lleva colado por ella desde su quinto curso.

Oliver sonrió ampliamente pero eso fue más de lo que Katie podía soportar. Intentando reprimir las lágrimas se levantó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Katie?- preguntó Oliver- Estás pálida.

— Solo tengo que descansar un rato- dijo Katie dirigiéndose hacia una puerta que había a un lado.

— Te acompaño- dijo de inmediato Oliver.- Por algo somos amigos Kats.

— ¡No!- gritó Katie y las lágrimas comenzaron ha salir de sus ojos por lo que hecho a correr.

— Katie- dijo Oliver empezando a correr detrás de ella.

— Espera un momento papá- dijo Gwen- ¿Sabes porqué está llorando?- Oliver negó con la cabeza y la chica suspiró- Por lo que te ha dicho antes Alex sabes quién es mamá, ¿verdad?

— Katie- murmuró Oliver algo rojo y Leanne sonrió a la vez que Percy soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

— Exacto- dijo su hija- Y eso implica que en algún momento se enamoró de ti ¿cierto?

— Ajá- dijo Oliver- Un momento, ¿me estas diciendo que yo he hecho llorar a Katie?

— Exacto- dijo Gwen mientras su padre corría hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Katie.- ¿Qué he hecho, Merlín, para que suprimas la inteligencia emocional de todos los hombres de mi familia?- preguntó dramáticamente.

— Oye -se quejó su gemelo.

— ¿Nos haces aparecer la pantallita?- preguntó Blaise curioso.

— Quién intente espiar a mis padres se llevará una budget incrustada en el cráneo- gruñó Gwen.

— No bromea- aclaró Louis con miedo.

_En otro lugar…_

Oliver entró en una sala donde Katie estaba sentada en el suelo llorando rodeada de escobas.

— ¿No tienes cierta sensación de deja-vu?- preguntó el capitán sentándose a su lado.

— ¿De cuando Davies me dejó plantada y tú me desafiaste a un uno contra uno?- preguntó la chica secándose las lágrimas.

— Sí, horas antes de que Davies apareciera a la enfermería- comentó Oliver con una sonrisa.

— Te dije que no estaba llorando por él- comentó la chica.

— Cierto- dijo Oliver- Dijiste que cada vez que te gustaba un chico el solo te veía como su hermana pequeña pero no me dijiste a quién te referías por lo que no pude golpearlo.

— Hubiese sido gracioso verte golpeándote a ti mismo- murmuró Katie.

— O sea que ya te he hecho llorar dos veces- dijo amargamente el chico.

— No es culpa tuya no corresponderme- comentó la chica.

— Sí lo es hacerlo y no atreverme a decírtelo- contestó el chico. Katie levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de su capitán.

— ¿Qué…- no pudo terminar porqué los labios del chico estaban sellando los suyos. Se besaron largamente hasta que el aire les obligó a separarse- Pero... ¿Y la madre de esos niños?- preguntó confundida la chica llevándose la mano a los labios.

— Eres tú- confesó el chico sonrojado- Te amo Katie, desde que entraste en el equipo.

— Y yo te amo a ti Oliver, desde que entré en el equipo- le respondió Katie volviéndole a besar.

— Tendríamos que volver- comentó Oliver y Katie asintió resignada.

Entraron en el comedor bajo silbidos y comentarios burlones.

— Ya era hora amigo- comentó Percy.

— Bueno- dijo Alex- Prosigamos, Gwen es mayor por unos segundos y su padrino es Percy.- el aludido sonrió a Oliver contento.

—Y Alex tiene como madrina a Leanne.- explicó Gwen, ella abrazó a su amiga, agradecida.

— Tenemos plaza en varios equipos y estamos mirando cuál nos gusta más- comentó el chico.

— ¿Tenéis novio/a?- preguntó Oliver.

— No- dijo Gwen mirando de reojo a Louis- Mi hermano se encarga de amenazar con enviar a la enfermería a mis pretendientes.

— Y Alex no se atreve a confesar que le gusta Nickie- terminó Molls con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo va a gustarle mi hermana pequeña a mi mejor amigo?- dijo Louis riendo.

— Sí, ¿Cómo? Ja ja- le imitó Alex forzando la risa aunque su mirada decía lo contrario.

— Y si hemos venido ahora es porqué los cerebritos querían que viniésemos en el sexto libro- dijo Gwen.

— No somos unos cerebritos- gruñeron Al, Scorp, Rose y Allie a la vez.

— Pero nuestros padres dejan Hogwarts en el tercero- continuó Alex ignorando a los cerebritos.

— Y como son unos impacientes me han obligado ha venir ahora- terminó Molls.


	24. La madriguera

— Bien- dijo Molly- Creo que voy a empezar el capítulo- los chicos se sentaron en Gryffindor.- **La Madriguera.**

— ¿Dónde os quedasteis?- preguntó Louis.

— Papá ha ido a buscar a tío Harry a su casa- explicó Rose.

— **¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...? **

— Te cuesta más que a mi hermano estructurar una frase y eso ya es decir- comentó Gwen recibiendo como respuesta un golpe amistoso de su gemelo.

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire! **

Los de cuarto para abajo abrieron la boca a más no poder mientras que los alumnos mayores se daban codazos recordándose el incidente de principio de curso.

**Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, **

— Bien- dijo Sus- fiesta asegurada.

**los hermanos gemelos de Ron, **

— Nop- dijeron ellos horrorizados- Esta frase puede entenderse mal.

— Somos hermanos de Ronnie- empezó Fred.

— Pero no sus gemelos- terminó George.

— Dios nos libre- exclamaron pero se llevaron un buen golpe por parte de Rose, Hermione y Ron junto con una mala mirada de Molly y una enfadada de Molls.

**que eran mayores que él. **

— Exacto- dijeron los dos sacando pecho.

— **¿Todo bien, Harry?**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas? **

— No le regañes por algo que no es culpa suya- le regañó Hermione.

— No le estaba regañando- se defendió Ron- Además ¿Cómo iba yo ha saber que no había recibido mis cartas?

— Podrías haberle preguntado antes- repuso Hermione- Hubiese sido de educación.- Ron abrió la boca para responder pero su hija le interrumpió.

— Queremos seguir- gritó enojada _Siempre igual _pensó.

— Esos modales Rosebud- le contestaron Ron y Hermione a la vez. El director prosiguió antes de que Rose pudiese contestar.

**Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, **

— Bien- dijo Sirius encantado- Lo mejor de las vacaciones es pasarlas con tus mejores amigos- afirmó y los otros dos merodeadores sonrieron.

**y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los _muggles_. **

— No fue él- gruñó todo el gran comedor.

— Solo porqué alguien hizo magia en su casa le cae un marrón- murmuró Allie enfadada. Scorp y Al se miraron con una sonrisa.

— Conozco esa sonrisa y no me va a gustar lo que estáis pensando- dijo Rose.

— ¿Estás desconfiando de nosotros?- dijo Scorp haciéndose el ofendido.

— Huy, muestran todos los síntomas de la enfermedad "He pensado una broma"- comentó Minie asustada.

— ¿Cuál es la idea?- preguntó Alex curioso.

— Hemos pensado que…- empezó Al para luego taparse la boca con las manos.

— ¿El veritaserum todavía dura?- preguntó extrañado Theo.- Por la dosis que se han tomado ya debería haber pasado su efecto.

— La durada del veritaserum puede cambiar- intervino Louis- Por ejemplo si la temperatura es muy alta el tiempo de duración bajará y si está muy baja subirá. Además la cantidad de los ingredientes tiene un pequeño margen de oscilación por lo que un mago experto podría variar un poco la formula por ejemplo…

— Aumentando la cantidad de raíces de mandrágora- terminó muy satisfecho Snape.- Por fin alguien que no es un alcornoque, una pena que seas Weasley.

— Yo no le encuentro la pena- contestó fríamente el chico ganándose una mirada de aprobación de su padre.

— Ocupémonos de estos- dijo Gwen cogiendo el brazo que tapaba la boca de Al para apartarlo de allí.

— Teníamos pensado ir a hacerle una visita a Jones y hacer magia en su casa- dijo Scorp antes que su amigo gracias a la persuasión de Alex.

— ¿Quién es Jones?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

— Un idiota que salió con Lily solo por ser hija de Harry Potter.- repuso Al y Scorp cerró los puños.- Y que da la casualidad de ser hijo de muggles por lo que si lo hacemos se verá en problemas.

— No iréis- gruñó Molls.-

— Pero…- empezaron los dos.

— Nada de peros- contestó la chica.- Ya le cobramos el haber dañado a Lily con varias bromas, además de que lo que pensáis hacer es ilegal.

— Vale Molls- dijeron los dos a regañadientes.

— ¿Todos te obedecen?- preguntó Molly asombrada.

— Años de práctica y buenos pulmones abu- repuso su nieta con una sonrisa.

—**No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

— ¿Bromeas?- pregunto Arthur- Al segundo lo sabíamos todos los del ministerio.

— Menudos cotilleos se generaron- apoyó Kingsley asintiendo. Harry se ruborizó.

—**Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—. Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio.**

— Ya te pareces a Hermione- se quejó Harry.

— Y a Lily- afirmó su padre.

— Y a mamá- contribuyeron los gemelos Weasley.

— Molls hubiese sido más dura- explicaron los gemelos Wood.

— Callaos- gruñeron las cuatro y Ron que se ganó una sonrisa de su madre.

— **¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante. **

— Está prohibido hacer magia- dijo Percy- No utilizar objetos hechizados. Aunque si nos metemos en tecnicismos también está prohibido hechizarlos.- comentó mientras su madre estaba fulminando a su padre con la mirada y echando humo.

— **¡Esto no cuenta! —explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. **

— Y sin permiso- rugió Molly enfadada.

**Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos _muggles _con los que vives... **

— Que no la hizo- exclamó todo el mundo exasperado.

—**No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. **

— No, simplemente tenías que decir fue un elfo doméstico- dijo Luna con lógica.

**Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la magia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de forma que... **

— Eso hubiese sido sensato- rugieron Molly y Minerva a la vez.

— Y aburrido- contestaron los gemelos Weasley y los Prewett.

—**Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Ron—. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros. **

— Sí- dijo Dudley encantado al ver como le miraban todos respondió- Me gustaría saber como son las casas de los magos.- se disculpó.

—**Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme...**

— Están allí los gemelos Weasley- repuso Sirius con una sonrisa.

— No la necesitan- le apoyó Sus con una sonrisa.

—**No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

— A los magníficos gemelos Weasley- dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

— Si no conociese a mi hermano te llamaría engreído- comentó Al.

— Lo mismo haría yo si no conociese a Freddie- corroboró Molls.

—**Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

— ¿Por qué llevabais una cuerda?- preguntó extrañada Gwen.

— Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar- repuso George con una sonrisa.

—**Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry, **

— O como mínimo lo intentan- contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

**atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.**

— Vamos Fred- dijeron a la vez los merodeadores a quienes les brillaron los ojos.

—**No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.**

— Hazle caso- pidió Lily algo asustada.

**Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba _Hedwig_, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio. **

— Pájaro listo- comentó Allie.- Y aquí se demuestra que las lechuzas son mejores que las águilas.- dijo sacándole la lengua a Scorp.

— Sólo que esa lechuza es muy lista- dijo Scorp poniendo una mueca- Además ¿Qué tienes contra mi pobre Atenea?- preguntó.

— Nada- contestó Allie- Solo que las águilas no deberían traer el correo.

— ¿Porqué no?- se metió Al ganándose una sonrisa de su mejor amigo- Yo creo que es guay.

— Denigra el símbolo de mi casa- se quejó Rose.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntaron Al y Scorp a la vez.

— Porqué las águilas son un símbolo de inteligencia y no requiere un gran nivel intelectual traer el correo- contestó Rose.

— Ahora es cuando alguien se levanta y dice que su padre o su madre es cartero/a- comentó Blaise.

— Yo no quería decir que... No es que no sean…- empezó a balbucear Rose.

— No le hagas caso- le aconsejó Padma- Al parecer le gusta confundir a las chicas.- fulminó al chico con la mirada, este se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

— Punto para mi hermana- le murmuró Parvati a Lavender.

**El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana **

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sobretodo los procedentes de Gryffindor.

**mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Harry corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. **

— Por que poco- comentaron a la vez Molly y Lily con un suspiro de alivio.

**Entonces Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. **

— Un problema menos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

— Sí, pero todavía tienen que sacarle de esa casa- le contestó Frank con preocupación.

**Harry escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley. **

— ¿Vernon no roncaba esa noche?- preguntó extrañada Petunia.

— Supongo que quiere decir ningún sonido fuera de lo normal- contestó Harry con una mueca.

**Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry. **

—**Entra —dijo Ron.**

— Hazlo- pidió James algo preocupado por su hijo.

—**Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts... Mi varita mágica, mi escoba...**

— Coge la escoba- suplicaron los gemelos Wood y su padre a la vez mientras Katie los miraba girando los ojos.

— **¿Dónde están?**

—**Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. **

— Al menos no te encerraron a tí allí como antes de que Hagrid te recogiera- comentó Lia.

**Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.**

— Tú no- empezó Fabian.

— Pero ellos sí- terminó Guideon señalando orgullosamente a sus sobrinos.

—**No te preocupes —dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante—. Quítate de ahí, Harry.**

— Hazle caso- aconsejó Percy- Porqué tiene métodos no muy agradables para hacerte apartar- terminó fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

**Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry trepando con cuidado por la ventana.**

— Recuérdeme poner algún hechizo en la mía director- dijo la profesora McGonagall fingiendo miedo cuando por dentro sonreía orgullosa.

**«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien», pensó Harry **

— Gracias- dijeron a la vez los gemelos Weasley mientras hacían una exagerada reverencia.

**cuando George se sacó del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.**

— ¿Sabéis hacerlo?- preguntó Dudley.

— Nosotros y todos nuestros hermanos- dijo Fred.

— Incluyendo a Harry- dijo Ron con una sonrisa que Harry le devolvió conmovido.

— Y vuestros sobrinos también- dejo caer Molls.

— Y estos les han enseñado a sus amigos- afirmaron Allie y los gemelos Wood a la vez.

— Muy práctico ya que la gente confía en que, al no saber hacer magia, no podemos abrir, por ejemplo, la caja donde mis padres guardan las golosinas que me quitan cuando me castigan- comentó Scorp sonriendo inocentemente.

— Recuérdame que tengo que poner varios hechizos protectores en esa caja- le susurró Astoria a Draco.

—**Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos _muggles _—observó Fred—, **

— Que equivocados están- comentó George negando con la cabeza.

**pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas. **

— No son una alohomora pero no están mal- comentó Percy.

— ¿Usted también?- preguntó Fudge- Creía que era el responsable.

— Lo soy- contestó Percy- Pero siempre he creído que cuando más sabe uno mejor para él.

— ¿Y de que puede servir saber forzar una cerradura?- preguntó burlón el ministro.

— Pues sirve para por ejemplo poder huir aun si te han quitado la varita o estás delante de muggles- contestó Molls con una sonrisa.

**Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.**

— Tengo que aprender a hacer eso- comentó en voz baja Terry.

—**Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Ron por la ventana —susurró George.**

— Buen plan- les felicitó Arthur.

— Pero tened mucho cuidado- aconsejó Molly algo preocupada.

—**Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje —les susurró Harry mientras los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad.**

— Tranquila abu- le susurró Louis- Están en la casa de Tío Harry no en la de un mortífago.- Molly le sonrió tiernamente.

— Gracias cariño- le susurró. Cuando se giró ella le murmuró a Fleur- Tu hijo es un encanto.

— Igual que el tuyo- contestó mientras miraba a su futuro esposo con una sonrisa boba.

**Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Ron a través de la ventana. Luego ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl por las escaleras. Oyó toser al tío Vernon. **

— Ojalá le coja una pulmonía- dijeron a la vez Lily y Dudley con rabia.

**Una vez en el rellano, llevaron el baúl a través de la habitación de Harry hasta la ventana abierta. **

— ¿No pesaba mucho?- preguntó extrañado Arthur.

— Después de un entrenamiento con el nazi del Quidditch- Fred señaló a Oliver- eres capaz de levantar cualquier cosa.

— Te comprendo Tío- suspiró Al- Tengo a sus hijos como co-capitanes.

— Los Wood tienen un problema con el Quidditch- comentó Leanne ganándose un golpe de su mejor amiga.

**Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el baúl, **

— Al menos cuando la situación lo requiere trabajáis en equipo- dijo una muy complacida Molly.

**mientras Harry y George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose por la ventana. Tío Vernon volvió a toser.**

—**Un poco más —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl—, empujad con fuerza... Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la ventana al asiento trasero del coche.**

— Ahora largaos- rugió Minie.

— Rápidamente- apoyó Flitwick.

—**Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja.**

— Por fin dices algo sensato hermano – murmuró Percy ganándose un golpe de este.

**Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un potente chillido detrás de él, **

— ¿Te estabas dejando a tu lechuza?- preguntó Lavander boquiabierta.

— Pobre pajarito- se quejó Parvati.

**seguido por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon.**

— No se despierta cuando un coche arranca unos barrotes de la pared pero sí cuando la lechuza grita- recopiló Susan incrédula.

— Hay gente muy rara en este mundo- le dijo Ernie a su lado.

— **¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!**

— Como adoro a ese animal- comentó Sirius complacido.

— **¡Me olvidaba de _Hedwig_!**

Todas las chicas de la sala le fulminaron con la mirada.

**Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano. **

— Corre papá- suplicó Al asustado.

— Vamos Harry- le secundó Scorp.

**Cogió la jaula de _Hedwig_, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron. Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par. **

— Hay Ddios- murmuraron Rose y Hermione mientras se mordían el labio de forma idéntica.

**Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; **

— Es comprensible- comentó Luna- Incluso yo, que mis padres son brujos, me asustaría si viera a alguien salir por la ventana de un segundo piso y subiendo a un coche suspendido en el aire.

**luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo. **

— Suéltalo- gruñeron a la vez James, Sirius, Al, Scorp, Lily y Ginny.

**Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían. **

— Suerte que estamos fuertes- comentó Fred sacando bola. Angelina le golpeo la cabeza- ¿A que ha venido esto?

— Por engreído- contestó ella con una mueca de enfado.

— **¡Petunia! —bramó tío Vernon—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

— Bien por él- gruñó Petunia- No tendrá que aguantarte por un largo tiempo.

**Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry. **

— Ja, mis hermanos son mejores bola de cebo- dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida.

— ¿Has grabado eso?- preguntó entre murmullos Scorp. Al sacó una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo.

— Se acabaron sus regaños por insultar a la gente amigo- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, **

— Cuidado con el coche- pidió Arthur algo preocupado.

**gritó Ron: **

— **¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

**Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna. **

— ¡Libre!- exclamó Sus encantada.

**Harry no podía creérselo: estaba libre. **

— Conozco la sensación dijo Sirius algo melancólico y Remus le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

**Bajó la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, **

— Despeinándolo todavía más- suspiró Ginny.- No puedo creer que el pelo despeinado resulte tan atractivo.

**volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados. **

— Los coches no suelen volar- explicó innecesariamente Dudley.

— **¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.**

— Ese es mi hijo- dijo James con una sonrisa.

**Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

— Igual que James siempre que hacíamos alguna travesura- recordó Sirius.

—**Suelta a _Hedwig _—dijo a Ron— y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.**

— Pobre animal- suspiró Hannah- Es una crueldad no dejar que vuele.

**George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante, _Hedwig _salía alborozada por la ventanilla y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma.**

— ¿Porqué un fantasma tendría que planear al lado de vuestro coche?- preguntó extrañada Luna.

—**Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Ron impaciente—. **

— Como siempre- dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

**¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? **

**Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

— ¿Tu historia era tan aburrida que se adurmieron cara cortada?- se burló Draco.

— Mira hurón engreído…- empezó a replicar Harry.

— ¿Queréis callaros?- gruñó Al.

— No os atreváis a discutiros- añadió Scorp.

— Oye que aquí los padres somos nosotros- les regañó Draco.

— Y nosotros los hijos que tienen que aguantar la inmadurez de sus padres que para el colmo no paren de discutir- replicaron los dos a la vez.

—**Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred. **

—**Me huele mal —corroboré George—. **

— ¿Tu habitación?- preguntó Bill.

— No te preocupes- añadió Charlie- El primer paso es reconocerlo.

**¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo? **

— No podía señor- se disculpó Dobby con una breve reverencia.

—**Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared. **

**Vio que Fred y George se miraban.**

— A la larga te acostumbras- dijo Percy.

— **¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Harry**

— Jamás señor- dijo Dobby con los ojos llorosos.

—**Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, **

— Muchísimo- corroboró Luna- Pero la mayoría de magos no se dan cuenta.

— O vamos- dijo Pansy- ¿Qué poder pueden tener estos seres patéticos?

— Pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts y ningún mago puede hacerlo- contestó Rose.

— Dobby- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- ¿Podrías enseñarle a Parkinzorra, es decir Parkinson vuestro poder?- dijo sonriéndole a Astoria.

— Claro señorita- contestó el elfo y al chascar los dedos hizo aparecer una jauría de perros que solo atacaban a la serpiente.

— Ayudadme, por favor- gritaba la chica y Dobby chasqueó otra vez los dedos alzando a la chica a una altura de tres metros donde los perros no la podían pillar.

— ¿Qué hacemos con esos bichos?- preguntó Theo.

Hagrid, Al y Sirius se levantaron y en un minuto la jauría les estaba lamiendo y jugando con ellos.

— Que perritos más encantadores- comentó Sirius- ¿Podemos quedarnos con este, Sus?- dijo alzando un cachorrito marrón con una mancha negra encima del ojo derecho.- Por favor- dijo con un puchero que el perrito imitó.

— ¿No tenemos ni casa y ya quieres adoptar a un perro?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

— O vamos- suplicó Sirius- ¿No ves lo adorable que es?- preguntó el animago con su mejor sonrisa.

— De acuerdo- contestó la chica- Pero lo sacarás a pasear tú.

— Bien- dijo Sirius saltando como un niño pequeño y el perrito saltó sobre Sus para lamer su rostro.- Ey- se quejó Sirius al verlo- Es mi novia, pequeño.

— No seas celoso- le regañó Sus- ¿Y como vamos a llamarlo?- preguntó sosteniendo el cachorro.

— Reggie- dijo Sirius seriamente. Y Sus asintió.

— Papi, te he dicho que eres asombroso y muy inteligente…- empezó Al formando su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál quieres tú?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

— Todos los otros- contestó el chico con una gran sonrisa.

— Ni hablar- rugió Ginny antes de que Harry pudiera contestar- Una casa no es un lugar para cuatro perros.- dijo enfadada- Y estoy segura que tu madre, sea quien sea, estará de acuerdo conmigo- agregó.

— Eso seguro- afirmó Al.- Pero uno sí ¿verdad papá?

— Sí, uno sí- contestó el chico.

— El negro- dijo señalando un enorme perro pastor.- Blackie- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Sirius.

— ¿Y que hacemos con los otros tres?- preguntó Hagrid- Yo me los quedaría pero Fang es muy celoso.

— ¿Chicos?- preguntó Al con una sonrisa melosa.

— Yo no puedo Al- repuso Scorp- Según mamá ya tengo demasiadas mascotas y además, los pavos reales y los perros no se llevan bien- explicó.

— Es que un perro podría romper mis plantitas.- se disculpó Allie.

— Yo soy más de gatos, Al- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

— ¿Molls? ¿Louis? ¿Wood's?- preguntó el ojiverde.

— Yo quiero esa- dijo Molls señalando a una enorme San bernardo blanca- ¿Puedo papá?

— ¿No es muy grande?- dijo pensativo- Aunque cuando más grande más fuerte morderá a tus pretendientes- todos se giraron hacia él- ¿Qué? Al fin y al cabo soy un Weasley.

— ¿Entonces puedo quedármelo?- preguntó la chica abrazando al animal- A Lucy le chiflará.- agregó.

— ¿Quién es Lucy?- preguntó extrañado Percy.

— Mi hermanita- contestó- Creo que la llamaré… Niebla- afirmó la chica.

— Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para un perro- se disculparon los Wood.

— Victorie es alérgica- comentó Louis.

— Yo me quedo con el dálmata.- afirmó Blaise.

— ¿No te prohibió tu madre tener un perro?- preguntó Theo.

— Exacto- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- Me he decidido a cogerlo por eso y porqué mi madre no puede estar a diez metros de un perro sin que se le ponga la nariz como un pimiento.- añadió mientras le daba unas palmaditas al perro que ladró como si estuviese riendo- Vamos a llevarnos muy bien nosotros.- afirmó con una sonrisa.

— Queda uno…- afirmó Hagrid levantando a un pequeño foxterrier.

— Bueno- dijo la profesora McGonagall- No podemos abandonar a un perrito tan pequeño. Y a Filch le va bien teniendo a un animal para pillar a los alumnos.- con un hechizo el perrito fue volando hasta la mesa de los profesores- ¿Me ayudarás "castigo"?- preguntó la profesora con una sonrisa satisfecha y el perrito ladró contento.

— ¿Minie con un perrito?- preguntó James con los ojos abiertos.

— Y nosotros que creíamos que lo habíamos visto todo- le apoyaron los Prewett.

— Podríais bajarme- gritó Pansy ya harta de estar suspendida en el aire.

— Claro señorita- contestó Dobby y Pansy calló al suelo como un saco de patatas.

**pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby **

— Dobby no es viejo señor- dijo el elfo algo ofendido.

— Lo siento- se disculpó Fred- era una forma de hablar.

**para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. **

— Pues no es mala idea- dijo Draco pensativo.- No he dicho eso- añadió asqueado por haber apoyado una idea de un Weasley.

**¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti? **

— ¿Tuviste que preguntarlo?- Percy estaba incrédulo

—**Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.**

—**Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.**

— Más bien te detesto Potter- rugió el chico pero calló al ver la mirada de su hijo. La razón por la que Harry no contestó fue porqué Al y Blackie le estaban mirando mal.

— **¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?**

Scorp gruñó con desagrado y Draco asintió con algo de miedo.

—**Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—**He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él**

— "Hablar" no es el verbo que yo hubiese utilizado- comentó Bill.

— Se me ocurren muchos más adecuados.- le secundó Charlie- Insultar, despreciar o despotricar por ejemplo.

—**dijo George—. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.**

— Un lame suelas despreciable- dijo Sirius con desagrado- Todavía no sé que le vio Cissy.

—**Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. **

— Muy típico de él- está vez fue James el que compuso una mueca.

**Mentiras... **

— Para decirlo suavemente- rugió Augusta.

— Parad de meteros todos con mi padre- gritó Draco.

— Que pare el de meterse contigo diariamente- contestó Scorp.- Soy el primero en odiar a ese tipo papá y tu también deberías hacerlo.

— Es mi padre- contestó Draco- Y si sacará más buenas notas…

— Papá, jamás estará satisfecho- le dijo Scorp.

— Con que eso es el síndrome de Estocolmo- comentó Louis.

— No creo que sea el momento Louis- le dijo Gwen con el ceño fruncido.

**Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes. **

— No se él pero su cuñada seguro que sí- afirmó negramente Sirius.

— Esa bruja- rugió Neville- Debería estar muerta.

**Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En comparación con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bondadoso, amable y sensible. **

Dudley se sonrojó y Scorp frunció el ceño, cosa que Al vio.

— Papá, discúlpate por favor- pidió Al.- Se que te molestó en el colegio pero cambiará y no quiero que Scorp se enfade.

— Ok,- dijo Harry- Solo porqué tu hijo es amigo del mío- advirtió a Draco- Lo siento.

— Y solo por Scorp- dijo Draco- diré que me merecía ese comentario.

—**No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry.**

— ¿Uno?- preguntaron a la vez y ofendidos Scorp y Draco.

—**Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —observó Fred.**

— Como los Black, los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los Montague…- empezó Sirius con aburrimiento.

—**Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa —dijo George—. **

— Yo puedo ayudarla- dijo Dobby con una reverencia servil.

— Gracias Dobby pero aunque digo eso para que estos siete se dignen a ayudarme en realidad me gusta hacer las tareas de casa- le confió.

**Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, **

— ¿Lo único?- dijeron Sirius y James con los ojos brillantes.

— No Sirius- dijo Sus- No puedes tener un espíritu.

— Jo- dijo él cruzándose de brazos y Reggie soltó un gemido ahogado y le sacó la lengua a Sus.

— Tú tampoco puedes James- advirtió Lily y James puso morritos enfadado.

**y el jardín lleno de gnomos. **

Arthur y Luna sonrieron a la vez.

**Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, **

— Tienes unos veinte- le comentó James a Harry.

— Veintiuno- corrigió Al pensando en Kreacher.

**y no en casas como la nuestra. Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico.**

— Se podría decir que no vamos mal de dinero- dijo Scorp con una sonrisa petulante.

**Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. **

— Yo no me doy aires.- se quejó el chico pero calló al ver la cara de incredulidad de los que le rodeaban.

**También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hogwarts. **

— Por desgracia no se me ocurrió- dijo Draco algo enojado consigo mismo.

**¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby? **

— No señor- dijo Dobby- Dobby jamás le engañaría señor.

—**De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte —dijo Ron—. Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. **

— Y si Ron llegó a preocuparse- comentaron los gemelos Weasley.

**Al principio le echaba la culpa a _Errol_... **

— Pobrecillo- dijo Ginny- No entiendo porqué le tienes tanta manía.

— **¿Quién es _Errol_?**

— **Nuestra lechuza macho. Pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a _Hermes_... **

— El dios mensajero- comentó Molls- Buena elección de nombre papá- dijo acariciando a Niebla.

— **¿Quién?**

—**La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto —dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.**

— Prefecto Perfecto- se burlaron los gemelos.

—**Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él.**

— ¡Percival!- le regañó Molly- Sé más generoso.

— Sí mamá- contestó el chico cabizbajo.

—**Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George, **

— Rara incluso para él- agregó George al ver las caras de Bill y de Charlie.

**frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación... **

— Me huele a novia.- dijo Remus en un murmullo.

— Lo dudo- afirmó Sirius.

— Diez sickles- dijeron a la vez con una sonrisa.

**No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto. **

Varios rompieron a reír bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Molly, Percy y Molls

**Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred —añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante. **

— **¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry,**

— Claro- dijo él con sarcasmo.

**adivinando la respuesta. **

—**Esto..., no —contestó Ron—, esta noche tenía que trabajar. **

— Como la mayoría de noches- gruñó Molly enfadada.

**Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado. **

— ¿Y cómo explicaréis la llegada de Harry?- preguntó Lia extrañada.

— **¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia?**

— Trabajar- dijo Louis como si fuera obvio.

—**Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido —contestó Ron—: el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos _Muggles_.**

— No es aburrido- se quejó Arthur.

— Supongo que nos gustan cosas distintas papá- afirmó el chico.

— **¿El qué?**

—**Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los _muggles _**

— Por ejemplo coches- preguntó Molly furiosa. Arthur palideció.

**pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda _muggle_. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. **

— Eso fue horrible- suspiró Arthur.

**Una mujer _muggle _lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varías semanas. **

— No me lo recuerdes.- se quejaron a la vez los señores Weasley.

— **¿Qué ocurrió?**

— **Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz. **

— No fue gracioso- rugió Arthur y todos los que habían reído se callaron a la vez.

**Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada. **

— Podrían contratar a Gilderoy Lockhart- gruñó Ron enfadado.

—**Pero vuestro padre..., este coche...**

**Fred se rió.**

—**Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los _muggles_, **

— Eso no es cierto- se quejó el hombre completamente ruborizado.

**tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes _muggles_. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. **

— Eso sería divertido- comentó Ernie.

**A nuestra madre la saca de quicio. **

— Con razón- dijo Minie- Aún recuerdo cuando estaba en Hogwarts.- Castigo le gruñó.

—**Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas—. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día. **

— ¿Dónde está lo bueno?- dijo Fabian.

— Así Molly os pillará con más facilidad.- aseguró Guideon.

**Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este. Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.**

—**Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó George—. En Ottery Saint Catchpole.**

**El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.**

— **¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron. **

— La madriguera- dijeron a la vez todos los Weasley, Scorp, Harry, Allie y los gemelos Wood.

**Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, **

— Y lo hace- dijo Arthur con orgullo.

**y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». **

Los antes mencionados aplaudieron.

**En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral. **

—**No es gran cosa. **

— Claro que sí- dijeron todos los del futuro ofendidos.

—**Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordándose de Privet Drive.**

— Es un hogar- resumió Sirius con una sonrisa.

**Salieron del coche.**

—**Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche. **

— ¿Ese era vuestro plan?- preguntó incrédulo Lee.

— Y pensar que os tenía por bromistas- comentó Sus.

— Pésimo- gruñó McGonagall y Castigo soltó un ladrido decepcionado.

— Ese perro cada vez se parece más a Minie- comentó con miedo Ernie.

—**Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el... **

**De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa. **

— Mamá a la vista- susurró Bill haciendo reír a Charlie.

**Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta. La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, **

— Y a todo ser viviente con instinto de conservación- añadió Ron.

**y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos. **

— ¿Un tigre?- preguntó Fred

— Más bien un león furioso que lleva cinco días sin comer- añadió George.

— Callaos- rugió Molly.

— Sí mamá- contestaron los dos a la vez.

— **¡Ah! —musitó Fred.**

— **¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.**

— Huid tíos- aconsejó Louis.

**La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica. **

— Una amenazadora varita- añadió Ron asustado.

—**Así que... —dijo. **

—**Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.**

— Que en realidad era una voz aterrorizada que tartamudeaba- añadió Molly con una sonrisa.

— **¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.**

— No,- dijo Bill- Pero se lo vas a decir al momento.

— Y a grito pelado- añadió Charlie.

— Que ejemplo para vuestros sobrinos- gruñó Molly- Y tú hijo Bill, intentar socavar la autoridad de vuestra madre. Estáis castigados.

— Sí mamá- contestaron los tres a la vez.

—**Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que...**

**Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más altos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira sobre ellos.**

— El propio Innombrable se amilanaría si mamá descargara su ira contra él- afirmó Percy.

— **¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, **

— Papá no es el que nos preocupa- afirmó Ron sonriendo al aludido.

**un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy... **

— Porqué no te enteraste de todo lo que hicimos- murmuraron los tres a media voz, por suerte su madre no les oyó.

—**Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.**

— Oye- se quejó este- Que mamá también puso de ejemplo a Charlie y a Bill.

— **¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley, **

— Si ya y nosotros podríamos seguir el de Molls- dijo Louis con sarcasmo.

**dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa... **

— Molly no exageres querida- dijo Arthur.- Vas a traumatizar a los niños.

**Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar **

— Eso es lo que parece pero si luego haces algo, no sé, como ir a entrenar Quidditch a media noche- dijo Charlie- descubres que puede seguir gritando 24 horas más.

**y luego se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado. **

— Si es como Dorea a ti no te regañará- comentó Remus.

— Habló el consentido de mamá- refunfuñaron Sirius y James.

—**Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desayunar.**

— Ves- dijo Remus con una sonrisa arrogante. Castigos le ladró como si lo reprimiera.

— Minie es capaz de corromper hasta a los perritos- dijo Sirius asustado mientras abrazaba a su Reggie.

**La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.**

— El conocía el terreno y la situación- se defendió Harry.

**La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago. **

— No es cierto- se quejó James.

— La primera vez que puede recordar cariño- le dijo Lily.

**El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». **

— Necesito uno de estos- comentó Petunia sonriendo.

**Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como _La elaboración de queso mediante la magia_, _El encantamiento en la repostería _o _Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto_. **

— Grandes libros- afirmaron los Weasley y Sirius- Por cierto- siguió Sirius- Ya debe ser hora de comer.

— Terminemos el capítulo señor Black- dijo Dumby con una sonrisa.

**Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «_La hora de las brujas_, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».**

Fleur compuso una mueca de desagrado pero el gritito entusiasmado de la señora Weasley la hizo desistir de hacer algún comentario.

**La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, **

— Mamá podría cocinar un banquete con los ojos cerrados- dijo Ron con orgullo.

**y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído». **

— ¿En serio nunca hubieses creído eso de tus gemelos, hermana?- preguntó Guideon.

— Pues en ese caso eres muy inocente-puntualizó Fabian.

—**Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. **

— Cierto- aseguró Arthur a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

**Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. **

— Entonces ¿Dónde está le problema?- preguntó Charlie.

— El problema Charles es que no pensábamos cruzar el país volando en un coche ilegal- rugió Molly.

**Pero —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley…**

Lily, Molls y Minie asentían mientras los bromistas giraban los ojos.

**Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo. **

— Es lo más natural- dijo Ginny extrañada.

— Para ti- puntualizo Harry- No para mí.

—Ojalá lo fuera- suspiró Petunia.

— **¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.**

— **¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley.**

— No dejar que expongan sus argumentos va en contra de los derechos humanos mamá- dijo Percy.

— Me importa bien poco Percival- gruñó Molly asustando al chico.

— **¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.**

— **¡Cállate tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley, **

Esta vez Percy se abstuvo de comentar nada.

**pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció. **

— Porqué mamá nos quiere aunque trate de disimularlo- afirmaron los gemelos a la vez.

**En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo. **

Todos se giraron hacia la sonrojadísima pelirroja.

—**Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti. **

— Eso también lo he grabado- susurró Al antes de que Scorp le preguntara.

— Estamos consiguiendo mucho material para intercambios- comentó el chico con una sonrisa.

— Di más bien herramientas para chantajear- corrigió Rose.

— Y que conste que nosotras estamos en contra- la secundó Allie.

—**Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry —dijo Fred con una sonrisa, **

En el presente no tenía la sonrisa debido a un fuerte pisotón que le propinó su hermanita. Aunque esto no impidió que varios se rieran del comentario cosa que incrementó notablemente el sonrojo de la Weasley.

**pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más. No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo. **

— Genes Weasley- dijeron todos los que los tenían con una sonrisa.

—**Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y…**

— Error- dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

—**De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar. **

— Te lo dijimos- afirmaron los dos animagos.

—**Pero, mamá...**

—**Y vosotros dos, id con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred—. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo —dijo a Harry—. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche. **

— Cómo si Harry fuese a dejar tirado a su mejor amigo- dijo Scorp.

— ¿Qué es desgnomizar?- preguntó Dudley muy curioso.

— Lo sabrás a continuación- le respondió Harry.

**Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con presteza:**

—**Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización.**

—**Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley. **

— De eso nada- se quejaron todos los adolescentes de la sala- es muy divertido.

**Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.**

— ¿Tal vez algo que ha robado?- preguntó Ron con sarcasmo y rabia.

**Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó.**

—**Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

— Lo sabe hacer todo el mundo- dijo Draco.

— Yo no- comentó Dudley.

— Todos los que se han criado con gnomos- se corrigió Draco.

**Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart: _Guía de las plagas en el hogar_». **

— Todo lo que pone en este libro no es mío sino que ha sido robado de alguien mucho más inteligente y modesto que yo- dijo Ron como si lo leyera a la contraportada haciendo reír a los tres que le oyeron: Harry, Hermione y Rose.

**Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos. **

Varias chicas suspiraron mientras los chicos componían muecas de asco.

**Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la magia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Harry supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. **

Las muecas de asco que intensificaron así como también los suspiros.

**La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente. **

—**Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, **

— Concretamente conoce al dedillo a alguien que conoce las plagas del hogar- corrigió Ron.

**es un libro estupendo... **

—**A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.**

Arthur gruñó audiblemente y se sumó, para el regocijo y la exasperación de su esposa, al grupo de los que componían muecas de asco.

—**No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose—. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga! **

— ¿Como era ese dicho muggle sobre un perro, Fred?- preguntó George.

— Perro ladrador poco mordedor- contestó este.

**Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por**

**Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín. **

— A mí me encanta- dijo Ginny sonriendo entusiasmada.

**A los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas. **

— Tienes que invitarme a tu casa Ginny- dijo Neville con una sonrisa enorme.

— Puedes venir cuando quieras- ofreció la chica- No para nada eres mi mejor amigo y eso también se aplica a ti Luna.

—**Los _muggles _también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped. **

— Eso no son gnomos- se quejó James.

—**Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías—. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar... **

— Buena descripción- le felicitó Arthur divertido.

**Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en tono grave: **

—**Esto es un gnomo.**

— **¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba el gnomo.**

**Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel: era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata. **

— Cuando nos mudemos quiero un jardín con gnomos mamá- dijo Dudley con una sonrisa.

— Ni hablar- rugió la mujer.

**Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo. **

—**Esto es lo que tienes que hacer —explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto («¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo. **

— Vamos mamá- insistió Dudley- Quiero participar en una desgnomerización.

— He dicho no Dudley- le recordó la mujer.

**Viendo el espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió—: No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera. **

— La acabaran encontrando al final- dijo Rose.

**Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo. **

— Da pena- dijo Percy negando con la cabeza.- ¿Sólo siete metros?

— **¡De pena! —dijo Fred—. **

Este y su hermano mayor se miraron extrañados.

**¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón? **

— No llegó- se burló Ron.

**Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos y decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase, pero éste, percibiendo su indecisión, le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y le costó mucho trabajo sacudírselo... **

— No debes mostrar debilidad- dijo fríamente Snape.

—**Caramba, Harry..., eso habrán sido casi veinte metros...**

**Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando.**

—**Ya ves que no son muy listos —observó George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a la vez—. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio. **

— Yo creo que a ellos les gusta- dijo Ernie- Es la única explicación.

**Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos. **

— Pobres- dijo Parvati.

—**Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos... **

— Y lo son- afirmó Frank con una sonrisa.

**En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.**

— **¡Ya ha llegado! —dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa!**

— Por fin saldré- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.

**Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro. **

Arthur sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de sus hijos para verle.

**El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos. Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar. **

— Mi descripción podía haber sido peor- dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa aliviada.

— **¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda. **

— Cobarde- rugió Alastor- Yo no me fiaría de él señor- afirmó mirando a Dumby.- Aunque no es el único del que no me fiaría- sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Snape y pasaron por Hagrid.

**El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.**

— **¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.**

— Sus historias son siempre divertidas- dijo el chico.

— Y dan ideas- añadió su gemelo.

—**Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios. **

— Esos malditos hurones- gruñó Kingsley.

— Se colaron en nuestro departamento- explicó Tonks- Y escupían fuego.

— **¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.**

— Para hacer una broma sin gracia- explicaron los Prewett negando con la cabeza.

—**Para atormentar a los _muggles _—suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún _muggle _quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos... **

— El hipopótamo vio a Minie leyendo y creyó que era una ilusión óptica- citó Sus.

**Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar... **

— Mala elección de palabras- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

— **¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

— Te tocó bronca abuelito- dijeron los Wood con una sonrisa de comprensión.

**La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada. **

— Si la enfureces es capaz de golpearte con ella- dijo Charlie- Habló por experiencia propia.

— Si no hubiésemos tenido que irte a buscar en ese bar muggle donde hiciste magia y te emborrachaste no te habría dado- gruñó Molly y a Charlie se le subieron todos los colores.

**El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad. **

— **¿Co-coches, Molly cielo?**

—**Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—. Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele. **

— ¿Le mentiste?- preguntó Sirius- Estás muerto amigo.

**El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

—**Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer... **

— Sobretodo cuando su mujer es pelirroja y tiene el carácter que eso conlleva- afirmó James sonriéndole a la suya.

**Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí... **

— Eso es cierto- dijo Percy con una sonrisa- Pero papá, fuiste tú quien redactó esa ley.

— **¡Señor Weasley ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches _muggles _que tienes en el cobertizo! **

— La has hecho enfadar- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

— Nunca trates de razonar con una mujer furiosa- dijo Fabian.

— En especial si es pelirroja- puntualizó James.

— Porqué la enfurecerás todavía más- terminó Guideon.

**¡Y; para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste! **

— Nótese el sarcasmo- comentó Louis.

— **¿Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué Harry? **

— Eres el único que lo preguntaste- comentó Alice.

— Pues yo creo que eso le agradó a Harry- dijo Lia señalando al chico que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

**Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

— **¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...**

— Mucho no, muchísimo- dijo Percy. Harry le sonrió a su amigo.

— **¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?**

— **¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue bien la cosa? **

— Error- dijeron todos los Weasley a la vez.

**Qui-quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal... **

— No sabes disimular- dijo Scorp negando con la cabeza.

—**Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de estallar—. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación. **

— Jo- se quejó Sirius- Yo quería leer como Molly regañaba a Arthur.- A su lado su perro asintió con la cabeza.

**Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que estaban espiando. **

_Unos hermosos ojos castaños- _pensó Harry pero al darse cuenta se sonrojó y se golpeó mentalmente _ la hermanita de Ron_ se recordó.

—**Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde. **

— Jamás- afirmaron los demás Weasley.

**Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald». **

— ¿Ronald?- preguntó Hermione burlona.

— Eh que yo no me he metido con tu nombre- respondió Ron.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi nombre?- rugió la chica.

— Pues que…- empezó Ron.

— Queremos proseguir- les interrumpió su hija.

**Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. **

— Es mi color favorito- se disculpó Ron.

— También el mío- dijo Rose sonriendo a su padre.

**Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo. **

— No me digas que son esos perdedores de los Chudley Cannons- dijo Oliver.

— ¿Algún problema?- preguntó Ron a la defensiva.

— Supongo que hasta ellos tienen derecho a tener algún fan- dijeron con desdén los gemelos Wood.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas e iba a replicar pero su madre prosiguió para evitar una pelea.

— **¿Tu equipo de _quidditch _favorito? —le preguntó Harry**

—**Los Chudley Cannons —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van novenos en la liga. **

— No duraran mucho- respondieron los tres Wood.

**Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco_. **

— Tienes que dejarme un ejemplar de ese cómic- comentó Harry.

**Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de _Scabbers, _la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol. **

Evidentemente cinco personas gruñeron.

**Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. **

— ¿Qué te he dicho de tener las cosas por el suelo Ronald?- preguntó Molly.

— Que es peligroso y desordenado- respondió Ron con cansancio.

**Abajo, en el campo, podía ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. **

— Siempre vuelven- dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

**Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión. **

—**Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los _muggles. _Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo... **

— Guay- dijeron los merodeadores a la vez.

— Sobretodo cuando quieres dormir.- repuso Ron.

**Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

—**Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca.**

— Cierto- dijeron todos los Weasley.

— La Madriguera es genial- afirmaron Scorp y Al a la vez.

— Una gran casa- dijeron los gemelos Wood y Allie.

**Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas. **

— Al más puro estilo Weasley- recordó Harry.

— Bien chicos- dijo el director- A comer.

Deliciosos manjares aparecieron sobre la mesa para el deleite de los Weasley y todos pudieron comprobar que Molls y Rose eran hijas de sus padres a la hora de comer.

— No se como no se atragantan- le susurró Scorp a Allie quién rompió a reír.

— Yo lo que no se es donde meten tanta comida- contestó cuando se recupero- Podrían tener la solitaria que esta moriría de un empache.

La comida siguió entre risas y ladridos. Dobby, después de traer unos huesos a los perros se retiró diciendo que tenía mucho que hacer y ni siquiera Harry pudo retenerlo.

— Albus creo que los perros deberían salir a pasear si no queremos tener que limpiar el gran comedor.- dijo Minie acariciando a castigos.

— Creo que ustedes cuatro podrán hacer algo- dijo el director mirando a los cerebritos.

— Claro- dijo Al y movió la varita haciendo aparecer una puerta- Vamos a pasear Blackie- llamó al perro- ¿Nos acompañas Allie?- pidió poniendo ojitos.

— Claro- dijo la chica y le siguió a fuera.

— Nosotros también vamos- dijo Blaise y su dálmata lo siguió. Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw.- ¿Vienes Padma?- pidió para la incredulidad de la mayoría.

— ¿Yo?- dijo la chica todavía ofendida- Estoy segura que hay muchas chicas que quieren ir contigo, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a ellas?

— Porqué no me apetece ir con ninguna de ellas- respondió el chico- En cambio sería muy agradable si decidieras acompañarme.- La chica se ruborizó y se levantó asintiendo cosa que hizo sonreír a Blaise.

La siguiente en marchar fue Minie después de que Castigo le ladrara a la señora Norris. Entonces Sirius, Reggie y Sus también salieron a pasear. Muchos alumnos y algún profesor (coff coff Hagrid coff coff) votaron también por ir a estirar las piernas. Cuando se hubo terminado toda la comida Molls se levantó.

— Vamos papá- dijo con una sonrisa y arrastró al pobre Percy fuera.

Padma y Blaise eligieron pasear cerca del lago y se sentaron en unas rocas mientras el dálmata corría a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué no le has puesto nombre?- preguntó Padma.

— No se me da bien- contestó el chico- Solo se me ocurrían nombres ridículos.

— ¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó la chica.

— No- dijo el chico- te reirás de mí. Mejor elige tú su nombre.

— ¿Yo?- preguntó Padma- ¿Por qué?

— Eres mucho más lista que yo- dijo Blaise alzando los hombros.

— ¿Qué tal Cervero?- preguntó- El perro que guardaba el infierno.

— Me parece bien- afirmó el moreno- ¿Y a ti?- el dálmata le lamió el rostro- Deduciré que sí.

— Blaise…- empezó la chica- Cuando te has quedado el perro me ha parecido que no te cae muy bien tu madre.- dejó caer.

— Te ha parecido bien- repuso toscamente el chico.

— Lo siento, no quería entrometerme- se disculpó Padma.

— No te entrometes- se apresuró a decir Blaise- Es sólo que… Bueno nunca he hablado de esto con nadie.

— Tal vez te convenga hacerlo- sugirió Padma.

— Supongo,- le concedió- se resume en que a esa superficial hipócrita le importan mucho más sus fiestas de alta sociedad que yo como también lo que diga la gente antes de mi felicidad- explicó enfadado.

— No es por insultar pero creo que tu madre es algo ciega o tonta- repuso la chica- Si no se da cuenta de lo genial que eres es su problema.

— ¿Crees que soy genial?- preguntó algo sonrojado el Slytherin.

— Ajá- respondió la Ravenclaw todavía más sonrojada y apartando la vista.

— Tu también lo eres- dijo Blaise antes de cambiar de tema.

Molls y Percy, en cambió, eligieron internarse un poco en el bosque seguidos por la mansa y dócil Niebla.

— ¿Y bien?- dijo Percy- ¿Me vas a decir quién te gusta?

— No- respondió la chica sonrojada- Porqué es imposible.

— Cuando uno se cría con Fred y George descubre que no hay nada imposible- le corrigió Percy- Además, según tú es imposible…

— Lo mío con él- dijo Molls- Por tres razones.

— Soy todo oídos- contestó su padre.

— Soy un año mayor que él- empezó la chica.

— ¿Y que?- dijo el padre- Hay gente que se casa con una diferencia de edad de diez años. Y creo que hay una estadística que dice que sobreviven más matrimonios en los que la mujer es mayor que el hombre que viceversa.

— Es un mujeriego, bromista empedernido e inmaduro- continuó la hija.

— Tu le haces sentar la cabeza y el te ayuda a destensarte y a divertirte que te hace falta- contestó Percy.

— Es mi… primo- terminó en un susurro.

— Eso es más complicado-le concedió Percy- Pero mientras os améis… ¿Por qué le amas no?

— Con todo mi ser- confesó Molls roja- Y él a afirmado sentir lo mismo.

— Pues entonces no temas nada cielo- dijo Percy- Al final todo saldrá bien y si no sale bien es porqué aún no es el final- dijo logrando arrancar una sonrisa a su primogénita.

— Eres el mejor papi- dijo Molls dándole un abrazo- No se que haré pero me ha ayudado hablar de ello.

— Se valiente y no te guíes por la cabeza- aconsejó el pelirrojo.

Sirius y Sus paseaban de la mano mientras Reggie saltaba a su alrededor.

— Sus- dijo Sirius- Creo que hay algo no sabes de mí…- empezó.

— ¿Te refieres a el porqué te llaman canuto?- preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la cara incrédula de Sirius- Sí que lo sé.

— ¿Cómo?- preguntó Sirius.

— Teniendo en cuenta que sé el problema de Remus, que todos os escapabais con él durante las lunas llenas y que él se hubiese suicidado si llega a morder a alguno de vosotros- dijo Sus- Es muy fácil de adivinar.

— Que he hecho para merecer a una chica tan lista- dijo Sirius mientras le besaba la mejilla.

— ¿Soportar tu infancia?- preguntó la chica- Infancia que no has dejado atrás, ¿no es así Reggie?- dijo resaltando el nombre del perrito que ladró como respuesta.

— Nunca podré dejarla atrás- dijo Sirius puntualmente serio- Y no quiero porqué eso significa olvidarme de esos dos renacuajos.

— De tu Reggie y de tu Cissy- adivinó Sus.

— Les quería mucho- afirmó- De hecho todavía los quiero aunque se que se convirtieron en mortífagos y las maldades que hicieron. ¿Soy malo?

— No Sirius- respondió Sus- Solo un buen hermano mayor. Pero no entiendo porqué ellos se convirtieron en mortífagos si te tenían a ti.

— Por Bellatrix- dijo Sirius con tanto odio como podía expresar.- Les manipuló utilizando sus sentimientos.

— ¿Que sentimientos?- preguntó Sus.

— Los de Cissy por Malfoy- empezó Sirius- diciéndole que ese idiota no saldría jamás con una traidora de sangre y los de Reggie por mí…

— ¿Por ti?- preguntó Sus extrañadísima.

— Reggie temía por mi vida Sus- dijo Sirius- Desde que quedé en Gryffindor. Y con razón- añadió dando por terminada la conversación.

Cuando todos se hubieron reunido en el comedor Dumbledore le pasó el libro a la señora Pince.

—**En Flourish y Blotts**- leyó cogiendo el libro con absoluta delicadeza.


	25. En Flourish y Blotts

—**En Flourish y Blotts**- leyó cogiendo el libro con absoluta delicadeza.

**La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive. **

—Gracias a dios- exclamaron todos los Weasley a la vez.

**Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado; **

—Aburridos- gruñeron los Prewett.

**la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. **

—Como por ejemplo nosotros- dijeron a la vez Fred y George.

**Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: «¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la que camisa!»**

— Al menos alguien está de acuerdo conmigo- murmuró Petunia por encima de las risas-Aunque sea un espejo.

**El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. **

—Tranquilidad en nuestra casa equivale al caos en cualquier otra- explicó Ginny al ver las caras incrédulas de todos.

**Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales. **

— Uno se acostumbra- dijeron a la vez Molly y Percy.

— En casa de Freddie también explotan siempre cosas- comentó Molls.

—¿Freddie es un primo vuestro?- preguntó Terry curioso.

— Sí-contestó Molls demasiado concentrada en el pelaje de Niebla para ver la mirada interrogante que le lanzó su padre.

**Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, **

—¿No?- preguntó Bill extrañado- ¿Viste acaso la habitación de Charlie?

— No-respondió Harry- ¿Qué hay?

—Pues ha empapelado toda su habitación con imágenes de dragones- explicó Arthur.

—¿Qué?- preguntó Charlie al ver la mirada de los demás- Me gustan los dragones-musitó.

— Ya era hora de que lo reconocieses- dijeron con sorna los gemelos.

— No me refería a gustar de gustar- dijo Charlie rojo de vergüenza- Sino a que los encuentro divertidos.

**sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían. **

— No solo lo parece Harry.- dijo Ginny- Todos te queremos.

—Aunque no todos de la misma forma- añadió Al en voz baja haciendo reír a Scorp.

— ¿De que os estáis riendo?- preguntó Ron.

— De nada, de nada- respondieron los dos con idénticas sonrisas ladeadas y negando con la cabeza.

—Nunca trates de sacar una respuesta de los clones- gruñó Louis.

—¿Los clones?- preguntaron Draco y Harry asustados.

—Esos- dijo Gwen señalando a Scorp y Al que tenían cara de angelitos- También los llaman los siameses.

— Por que siempre están juntos y conspirando- terminó Alex.

—¿Nosotros?- preguntaron a la vez- Que va.

— Y porqué si quieren pueden decir lo mismo durante horas- se les sumó Molls- Es frustrante.

—Exagerados- dijeron a la vez los dos chicos.

— No, no lo son- les dijo Allie.

— A veces llegáis a ser muy molestos- añadió Rose.

—Entonces dejaremos…- empezó Scorp.

— De hablar…- continuo Al.

— A la…- le tocó el rubio.

—Vez.- terminó el moreno.

—¡Tío Harry! ¡Draco!- exclamó Rose.

— Yo no me meto- dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Parad ya- dijo Allie- Es escalofriante.

— Y no saldrá con alguien que haga cosas escalofriantes ¿verdad Allie?- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa-

— Ok ya paramos- dijo Al asustado.

—Mandado- gruñó Scorp.

— Yo no soy el que mataría si se lo mandase con una sonrisa de cierta chica- le devolvió Al.

**La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida. **

—Muchas gracias Molly- dijo Lily.

— Ese chico está demasiado delgado- el contestó la mujer- Cualquiera le hubiese dado toda la comida posible.

— Lo que yo no entiendo es como alguien, Weasley aparte, puede comer cuatro de las raciones de Molly- dijo Scorp.

— Yo con una paso todo el día- le secundó Allie.

**Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los _muggles_, y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos. **

Rose soltó una risita afectuosa.

— Mi hermanito hace lo mismo con mis abuelos- explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

— Ay dios- murmuró Ron.

—Entonces tus abuelos son muggles- dedujo Hermione y al asentir al chica sonrió,_no te emociones, hay mucha gente con padres muggle_ se regañó.

— **¡Fascinante!—decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—.**

— ¿Un qué?- preguntó Draco asombrado.

— Un aparato que se usa como espejo comunicador pero solo puedes oír a la persona no verla- explicó Scorp sorprendiendo a muchos- Si lo que quieres es verla entonces necesitas una web-cam y un pc.

—¿Una wepam y un pece?- preguntó aún más extrañado Draco.

—Déjalo papá- dijo el chico.- No lo entenderías.

— Oye que soy bastante inteligente- se quejó el rubio ofendido.

—Pero un negado en cosas muggles- afirmó Scorp.

—Todavía recuerdo el día en que intentamos que él y tío Ron supiesen lo que es el Internet- murmuró Al.

— No me lo recuerdos- suplicaron Allie y Rose.

— No es culpa nuestra no habernos criado con esas cosas- dijo Ron enfadado.

—Mamá también es hija de magos y lo pilló a la primera- dijo Al con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pero tu madre es listísima Al- dijo Scorp mirando de reojo a Ginny quién en ese momento fulminaba la casa de las águilas con la mirada- Y muy buena en el Quidditch.

—Debe ser la mujer perfecta- gruñó la pelirroja con sorna sin poder evitarlo.

— Se acerca- contestaron los dos chicos a la vez haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—¿Disfrutáis torturándola?- preguntó en murmullos Molls con mirada reprobadora.

— No tanto como ella castigándonos- respondió Al divertido.

**Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los _muggles _para apañárselas sin magia.**

—Mucho- afirmó Scorpius asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Draco evitaba protestar.

**Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera, Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. **

—Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts- canturrearon todos los alumnos i el director.

**Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. **

Ginny se ruborizó completamente mientras todos reían a la vez que Al y Scorp compartían una mirada cómplice.

— Vaya- susurró Rose a Allie- Cuando Tía Ginny nos dijo que estaba enamorada de Tío Harry desde que lo conoció no bromeaba.- Allie soltó una carcajada.

**Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba. **

— Vaya, patosa como Tonks entonces- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

**Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate. **

— Sonrojo al estilo Weasley- canturrearon los cercanos ha esa familia.

**Haciendo como que no lo había visto, **

— Bien hecho- le felicitó Lily con una sonrisa.

**Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley. **

—**Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a**

**Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. **

Sirius compuso una mueca de asco mientras James miraba mal a los Slytherin.

**Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una. **

Dumbledore sonrió como un niño al que han pillado cometiendo una travesura y Minie giró los ojos.

**También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama. **

Angelina i Alicia suspiraron.

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross.**

— ¿Alguna vez lo toman en otro sitio?- preguntó Molls y Molly negó con la cabeza.

**Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el cursosiguiente: **

**Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán: **

—**_El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.**

—**_Recreo con la«banshee»_, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—**_Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—**_Vacaciones con las brujas_, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—**_Recorridos con los trols_, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—**_Viajes con los vampiros_, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—**_Paseos con los hombres lobo_, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—**_Un año con el Yeti_, Gilderoy Lockhart. **

— Vuestro profesor debe de ser un fanático de ese tipo- comentó Lia.

— Estaba enamorado de él- contestó Ron con desinterés mientras Harry y Hermione reían.

**Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry**

— **¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; **

— Lo que dije- comentó Lia.

**apuesto a que es una bruja. **

— Por lo que ha dicho Ron tendría sentido- comentó Alice.

— Pero ha utilizado el masculino- le contestó Frank.

**En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan. **

—**Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—.De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros... **

— Muérdete la lengua papá- dijo Scorp con severidad al ver que este había abierto la boca para hablar con una sonrisa burlona.

— Pero…- se quejó el chico.

— ¿Es que quieres que nuestro hijo pierda sus amigos por culpa de tu gran bocota?- le regañó Astoria.

— No, claro, pero…- reconoció Draco.

— Entonces ni un comentario despectivo sobre los Weasley-dijo Astoria enfadada.

— Gracias Greengrass- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa amable.

— Por nada Weasley- contestó la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Glups- dijo Al en un susurro- Estas ya empiezan a ser amigas.

— Cosa muy contraproducente para nosotros- aseguró Scorp también en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó Gwen extrañada.

— Porqué por separado ya dan miedo- dijo Scorp.

— Pero juntas son letales- terminó Al fingiendo un leve temblor.

—**Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas. **

— **¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny**

— No- ironizaron los gemelos Weasley- Fue el año pasado con vosotros.

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. **

Las risitas burlonas no se hicieron esperar.

— Si que estabas colada por Potter ¿eh Weasley?- dijo Cormac riendo. Ginny alzó la varita y le lanzó un moco murciélago.

— ¿Alguien quiere añadir algo?- pidió dulcemente todos negaron con la cabeza.

— Ahora entiendo lo que queríais decir- comentó Alex en voz baja.

**Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry, **

— Ahora ya no- comentó Harry- Lo lamento Ginny.

— No importa Harry- contestó la chica con una sonrisa- Nadie va a decir nada sobre eso ¿Verdad?- preguntó jugando con su varita.

**porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. **

Molls sonrió contenta cosa que Percy notó, notó una enorme felicidad que se enfrió al recordar su comportamiento posterior.

**Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto. **

— Cof, cof pomposo cof, cof- dijeron los gemelos Weasley entre toses.

— Envidiosos- contestó Molls enfadada.

— Jamás seríamos prefectos- rugió George.

— Ya, ya- respondió Percy con una sonrisa burlona.

— Locos- murmuró Fred cruzándose de brazos mientras padre e hija se sonreían al ver que habían ganado esa batalla.

—**Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—. Hace un hermoso día. **

— ¿En serio?- preguntó Oliver levantando una ceja- Que saludo tan natural- ironizó.

**Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado. O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba. **

— Errol- dijo con cariño Ron.

— **_¡Errol! _—exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala—. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. **

— Que impaciente estaba- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

**Le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley. **

— "Rescatado" de su propia casa. Si yo y Lily…- dijo James con amargura.- Ese Voldemort va a sufrir- rugió con decisión.

— A nadie le gusta enfrentarse a la ira merodeadora- le apoyó Sirius.

— A nadie- terció Remus sonriendo a James. Este les devolvió la sonrisa conmovido,

**Ron llevó a _Errol_hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero _Errol _volvió a caerse, **

Varios rieron por lo bajo divertidos pero Arthur les fulminó con la mirada.

**así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja « ¡Pobre!». **

— Sí, pobrecillo- dijo Pavarti con tristeza.

**Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta. **

— Ahora eso ya no lo hace- comentó Rose.

— ¿Por qué será?- preguntó con sarcasmo Louis.

_**Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí: **_

— Sip- dijo él con una sonrisa.

_**Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, **_

— Que va- ironizaron los gemelos Prewett- Todo completamente legal.

_**Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. **_

Ron frunció el cejo.

— Sí me importaba que tuvieses problemas- dijo Hermione adivinando lo que pensaba- Solo que tu hubieses decidido hacerlo y Harry no.

_**He estado muy preocupada **_

— Vais a lograr que me salgan canas- gruñó la chica.

— Entiendo la sensación- dijeron Molls, Molly y Minerva a la vez.

— Exageradas- murmuraron todos los demás.

_**y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje más. **_

— Eso parece pero en realidad siempre termina llegando- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

_**Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares**_

— ¡Estabais en vacaciones!- dijo Sirius horrorizado.

— Te suena algo llamado "deberes de vacaciones"- preguntó Remus.

— Creo que leí algo sobre ellos…- empezó Sirius- ¡En un libro de torturas!- terminó causando las risas de todo el gran comedor.

_**(« ¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron horrorizado.« ¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»),**_

— Mi pensamiento exactamente- dijo Sirius sonriendo al mejor amigo de su ahijado.

_**y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon? **_

— Nosotros siempre quedamos allí- dijeron los gemelos Wood, Louis y Molls con una sonrisa divertida.

— Vosotros y todos- dijo Seamus.

_**Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis. Un beso de Hermione **_

— Para papá, espero- dijo Rose con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?**

— Quidditch- dijeron todos los Weasley menos Percy que giró los ojos.

**Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el _quidditch_, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto. Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de _quidditch_, porque si se les escaparan **

— Sería divertido soltar una budget en un pueblo muggle-comentaron los gemelos Prewett.

— Mi hermano y sus amigos lo hicieron- explicó Al bajo la mirada horrorizada de Harry y de los adultos.

— Sí, Frankie me dijo que todos empezaron a gritar no sé que de un ovni- dijo Allie horrorizando a Neville.

— Tendré que tener un par de palabras con tu hermano- rugió Hannah.

— ¿Qué es eso de un opni?- preguntó Ron sin hacerle caso a la chica.

— Objeto Volador No Identificado- dijo Rose.

— Lo que resulta ser una nave extraterrestre- aclaró Hermione.

— ¿Cómo cabría alguien en una budget?- preguntó Oliver extrañado.

— Ni idea- respondió Katie mientras todos negaban con la cabeza.

**y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación; en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba;**

— ¿Una Nimbus 2.000?- preguntó Gwen horrorizada.

— Menuda reliquia- le apoyó su hermano cogiendo fuertemente su escoba.

— ¿Qué tipo es?- preguntó Oliver curioso.

— Una saeta 100- repuso Gwen.

— ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron a la vez Al y Scorp.

— La 90 todavía no a salido al mercado- se quejó Al.

— Cierto, nos costo horrores conseguirla- le apoyó Scorp.

— Ventajas de que tus padres sean jugadores profesionales- contestó Alex con una sonrisa.

**a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas. **

Los tres Wood soltaron un gemido horrorizado mientras los demás los miraban incrédulos.

**Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, **

— Suerte con eso- dijo Oliver mientras Bill golpeaba a Charlie.

— Si no te hubieses reído de él la primera vez que se subió a una escoba tal vez hubiese ido, idiota- le gruñó.

— Pero es que era muy gra…- empezó pero al ver la mirada de su madre cambió de dirección- Lo siento Perce.

**pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto. **

— Sigo diciendo que tiene novia- susurró Remus.

— O es un prefecto perfecto antisocial- contestó Sirius, para su desgracia su novia le oyó.

— No te metas con el niño- rugió dándole un golpe.

—**Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró. **

— Ok- dijeron los Prewett- Está gravemente enfermo.

— No estaba enfermo- se quejó Percy.

— ¿No lo estabas?- repitió George.

— Muchos lo consideran una enfermedad- siguió Fred.

—**Matriculas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Harry—.Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza. **

— YA OS COMBENDRÍA A VOSOTROS HACER PUNTOS PARA CONSEGUIR SER PREMIOS ANUALES- rugió Molly enfadada haciendo palidecer a los gemelos.

**Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Harry no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos. **

—**No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo George **

— Eso no se habla en público- le regañó su padre- Ahora Harry es de la familia pero en esa época acabábamos de conocerle y podrías haberle hecho sentir incómodo.

— Lo siento papá- se disculpó George.

**después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas. **

**Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo.**

— Ves.- volvió a decir Arthur enfadado.

— Lo siento papá- repitió George- Lo siento Harry- añadió.

**En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, _sickles _ni _knuts _en las tiendas _muggles_. **

— Yo lo intenté una vez- dijo Daphne sonriendo- Nadie sabía para que servían.

— ¿Tú en el mundo muggle?- preguntó Theo.

— Tuve una rabieta infantil e intenté fugarme- explicó- A la media hora ya volvía a estar en casa.

**A los Dursley nunca les había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. **

— Ni falta hacía que lo hicieses- rugió James enfadado.

**Y la verdad es que no creía que su aversión a todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia se hiciera extensiva a un buen montón de oro.**

— Yo tampoco lo creo- le apoyó Lily.

— Definitivamente no- contestó Petunia algo avergonzada.

**Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. **

Todos los Weasley gruñeron a la vez mientras Molly sonreía.

**Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, **

— En vuestra casa no pasáis hambre ¿no?- dijo Dean divertido.

— Nunca- repusieron todos los pelirrojos contentos.

**se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro. **

—**Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo! **

**Y le ofreció la maceta. Harry vio que todos lo miraban.**

— **¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.**

— ¿No es obvio?- preguntó Blaise.

— Como caerías el metro Tío Blaise- contestó Albus este le miró extrañado.

— ¿Metro?- preguntó extrañado.- ¿Que es eso? Y ¿Por qué me llamas Tío Blaise?

— Es obvio lo que es el metro- contestó el Gryffindor- Y bueno, al ser el mejor amigo de Scorp en el futuro te llamo así pero si no quieres…

— No ya me va bien- respondió Blaise con una sonrisa-

—**Él nunca ha viajado con polvos _flu_ —dijo Ron de pronto—. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.**

— No importa- le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

— **¿Nunca? —le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

—**En metro...**

— Otra vez esa cosa- dijo Blaise frustrado.

— **¿De verdad?—inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? **

— ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos los sangre-puras extrañadísimos.

**¿Cómo son exactamente...?**

— Eso quisiéramos saber- contestó Blaise.

— Tal vez deberíamos llevarlos allí- dijo Molls.

— Me niego a pasar otra vez por esa bochornosa experiencia- dijo Scorp.- Ay dios, todavía recuerdo como papá intentó subir las escaleras mecánicas que bajaban.

— O cuando Tío Blaise intentó traspasar todas las paredes del lugar- dijo Al negando con la cabeza.

— O cuando papá se enganchó la ropa con la puerta y se lió a golpes con ella- prosiguió Rose.

— Definitivamente es mala idea- terminó Allie.

—**Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Los polvos _flu _son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...**

—**Lo hará bien, mamá —dijo Fred—. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.**

— Tomar de ejemplo a Fred y George jamás sale bien- dijo Percy negando con la cabeza.

**Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas. Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda **

James y Snape sonrieron imperceptiblemente y miraron los ojos de Lily.

**y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció. **

—**Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta. **

— **¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso, **

—Tranquilo papá- dijo cariñosamente Al.

— Es muy fácil- apoyó James a su nieto con una sonrisa alentadora a Harry.

**al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George. **

— Ojalá- murmuró Snape.

—**Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro... **

— Le estás asustando- medio regañó Molls a su abuela bajo la mirada incrédula de todos.

—**Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos _flu_. **

—**Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos?**

— Dudo que nos hubiese importado- murmuró avergonzada Petunia.

— Cierto- gruñó Lily enfadada- Pero a mi sí- abrazó a su hijo cariñosamente y él le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

—**A ellos les daría igual —la tranquilizó Harry—. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, **

— La verdad es que lo sería- murmuró pensativo James al ver como todos le miraban se corrigió- Sobre algún Slytherin- añadió con una sonrisa ladeada. Scorp se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta- No es personal- le dijo James.

— Tampoco esto- contestó y James cambió a los colores verde y plata completamente.- Antes de hablar de las serpientes deberías conocernos.- le aconsejó.

— Lily,- se quejó James- Dile al mejor amigo de tu nieto que me saque esos horrendos colores de la ropa.

— Pero si te quedan bien- dijo su esposa y James sonrió arrogantemente.

— A mi todo me queda bien- dijo con orgullo mientras su esposa giraba los ojos.

— El hechizo se desvanecerá en unos minutos- explicó Al.

— Y no pierdas el tiempo buscando el contra-hechizo- le aconsejó Allie.

— No lo encontrarás- terminó Rose.

— Cada vez me caen mejor- comentó Draco.

— A mi también- anunciaron Blaise, Theo y para sorpresa de algunos los gemelos Weasley.- Pero es la única vez que estamos de acuerdo con una serp…- intentaron continuar pero vieron que Scorp los miraba con una sonrisa y jugando con la varita entre sus dedos así que callaron.

**así que no se preocupe por eso. **

—**Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas. **

—**Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconsejó Ron.**

—**Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín...**

—**Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...**

—**Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.**

— ¿No creéis que le estáis asustando con tantos consejos?- preguntó Luna abriendo mucho los ojos.

**Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos _flu _y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a lasllamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca. **

—**Ca-ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.**

— Eso no me da muy buena pinta- comentó Scorp.

— Nop- aseguró Al- La chimenea no sabrá dónde llevarlo.

— Es cierto- aseguró Allie- Yo no me acordaba de como se llamaba y dije Callejón Dragón mis padres me encontraron en Rumania dónde gracias a Merlín Tío Charlie me encontró.- Hannah y Neville miraban a su hija con preocupación y al segundo de los Weasley con agradecimiento.

— Pobrecilla- murmuró Augusta y Alice le acarició el pelo.

— ¡Que va!- exclamó la Hufflepuff- Si me lo pasé muy bien viendo dragones y cuidando a crías.

— Sí pero Nevs debía estar muy preocupado- la regañó suavemente Frank.

— Cierto- dijo la chica- Lo siento papi.

— No te preocupes cielo- contestó el chico con una sonrisa muy abierta.

**Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, **

— Error- dijeron a la vez todos los sangre-pura.

**Pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, **

— Tal vez te hayas desviado- comentó preocupada Lily.

**así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... **

— Eso es de mala educación- le regañó Sirius.- Estoy tan orgulloso- completó secándose una falsa lágrima.- Espero que vieras algo interesante- terminó levantando picaramente una ceja.

— Na... nada- dijo un muy ruborizado Harry.

**Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron. **

— Otra vez- murmuró Hermione molesta.

**Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago, **

— Con un poco de suerte estarás en alguna tienda apartada del Callejón Diagon- dijo esperanzada Lia.

**apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts. **

Los adultos fruncieron el ceño preocupados.

**En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. **

Algunos miraban demasiado fijamente a Alastor pero cuando él dirigió su ojo mágico hacia ellos apartaron la mirada.

**Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos. **

Theo tuvo un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos que le sonrieron para tranquilizarlo ni para Daphne que le miró con preocupación y extrañeza ni por Scorp y Al que le miraron con miedo y compasión.

**Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón Diagon. **

— El callejón Knockturn- murmuró Remus.

— Entonces la tienda en al que está es Borgin y Burkes- murmuró Tonks.

— Ese Borgin debería estar entre rejas- gruñó Ojo-Loco.

— Siempre logra saber cuando haremos una redada y esconder lo más oscuro- dijo Kngsley frustrado.

**Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, **

En ese momento Draco tuvo una corazonada y palideció. _No dice que día fue,_ intentó tranquilizarse _¿Qué probabilidad hay de que seamos papá y yo?_

**y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de hollín y con las gafas rotas. **

— ¿Ginny?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona y Harry se atragantó con su lengua.

— ¿Cómo…- empezó mirando a Ron, que no les había oído, con miedo- ¿Por qué dices Ginny?

— No sé- comentó la chica con una sonrisa burlona- Solo se me ocurrió su nombre. No querrías que nadie te encontrara así, pude haber dicho cualquier nombre.

—Claro que sí- murmuraron con sarcasmo Al y Rose para que los oyeran solo los del futuro.

**Era Draco Malfoy. **

Todos se giraron hacia el aludido que estaba pálido, la mayoría burlones pero algunos (los profesores, Blaise, Theo, Astoria y Scorpius) con preocupación.

**Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él **

— ¡Harry!- exclamó un horrorizado Remus.- Sabes que esa tienda no es de fiar ¿y si el armario estuviese maldito?

— Lo siento profesor- dijo Harry- Fue inconsciente de mi parte.

— Exacto- gruñó Lily- Fue algo digno de James y el pasaba dos de cada tres días en la enfermería.

— No exageres- dijo James algo molesto.

— No exagera- gruñó la señora Pomfrey- Es usted la persona que más ha venido a verme durante su estancia en Hogwarts- James se ruborizó pero esbozó una sonrisa altanera.

**y cerró las puertas, dejando una pequeña rendija para echar un vistazo. **

— Cotilla- gruñó Draco enfadado mientras varios reprimían la risa.

**Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda. **

— Señor Malfoy- gruñó Minie- ¿Se puede saber que hacía usted en esa tienda?

— Pasear- le espeteó de malos modos el chico.

— Señor Mal…- empezó la profesora enfadada acompañada de un par de ladridos de Castigo.

— Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que el libro nos lo diga- le dijo Snape protegiendo a su alumno preferido.

**El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre. **

Scorp y Al compusieron una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, sobretodo por el hecho de que los dientes de Scorp chirriaban al chocar los unos con los otros.

**Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris. **

— El atractivo Malfoy va en los genes- dijeron a la vez y con la misa sonrisa arrogante Draco y Scorp, Astoria giró los ojos.

**El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle: **

—**No toques nada, Draco.**

— Buen consejo- dijo Snape algo más relajado.- El mío es que no entréis en esa tienda, la mitad de artículos que venden son mortales.

— Todos…- interrumpió en un murmullo Alastor mientras su ojo recorría la cara de todos los presentes- Todos los malditos artículos de esa horrible tienda son mortales. Es más, cuatro quintas partes de los artículos que venden en ese callejón son mortales y los otros peligrosos. Si vais allí no toquéis nada y sobretodo VIGILÁNCIA PERMANENTE- gritó sobresaltando a todos sus alumnos.- Tened en cuenta que para que sean mortales o, en su defecto, peligrosos alguien los ha tenido que maldecir y esa clase de gente es la que frecuenta ese maldito callejón.

— No se tú- murmuró Fred- Pero a mi se me han pasado las ganas de ir allí.- El ojo mágico se puso en él y Alastor sonrió satisfactoriamente.

— A mi también hermano, a mi también- le respondió George mientras todo el mundo asentí con la cabeza.

**Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:**

—**Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

— ¿En serio quieres algo de allí?- preguntó Astoria horrorizada.

— Claro que no- respondió demasiado rápidamente Draco.

— Creo que será mi hermana la que tendrá que elegir la decoración de su futura casa- comentó con sorna Daphne haciendo sonrojar a los dos muchachos.

—**Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, **

Los ojos de los gemelos Wood y de sus padres se iluminaron junto con los de la mayoría de jugadores de Quidditch, la mayoría porqué los demás miraban al hurón con envidia. Por un momento Draco sacó pecho dispuesto a darse aires pero al ver la mueca de desagrado de Astoria se deshinchó.

— No están casados y ya lo controla- murmuró Theo con diversión.

— No- le contradijo Daphne- de momento lo influye pero conociendo a mi hermanita no tardará mucho en tenerlo comiendo de su mano.- los dos rompieron a reír.

**tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

— **¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, **

—Para volar- dijo Luna con toda la lógica del mundo.

**enfurruñado—. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. **

— ¿Me huele a celos?- dijo Ron.

— ¡Papá!- se quejó Rose.

— Creía que el que tenía celos de Cara rajada eras tú Comadreja- comentó Draco.

— ¡Papá!- fue el turno de Scorp de avergonzarse.

— Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin- rugió la profesora McGonagall- Avergonzar así a vuestros hijos, debería daros vergüenza.- Castigos gruñó y muchos podrían jurar que asintió con la cabeza.

**Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente... **

— Porqué, evidentemente, el hecho de que hiciera desaparecer al Innombrable no tiene nada que ver- añadió Ginny con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

**Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras.**

—**A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...**

—**Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, **

— Al menos en algo no le hacía caso- murmuró Scorp con satisfacción, lo decía para que lo oyera solo Al pero para su sorpresa lo escucho todo el mundo.

— Es que me sería más fácil dar la impresión que soy un trol- contestó su padre mirando mal a Harry.

— Ah,- dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Es que no lo eres?

— No lo es- le defendió Astoria.

— Vaya Malfoy por lo visto tu novia te defiende- comentó Harry con burla pero Draco sonrió sinceramente, aunque trató de esconderlo.

— Creo que ya es suficiente- dijo una muy enfadada Molls- ¿No os dais cuenta que mis primos lo están pasando fatal por culpa vuestra? ¿Tío Ron, Tío Harry, que os parecería que ahora los abuelitos y el matrimonio Potter empezaran a discutir? Creo que deberíais pensar un poco más en los demás y no solo en vosotros panda de egoístas. Y Astoria creía que eras más madura.

— No es por nada Percy- dijo Bill- Pero tu hija asusta.

— ¡A callar!- le gritó la muchacha enfadada.

— Sí señora- dijo sin rastro de burla Bill mientras se acercaba a su novia y miraba a su sobrina con miedo.

**porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin! **

**Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello. **

Sirius y James miraron sin ningún disimulo al profesor de pociones mientras reían a carcajadas.

— **¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin **

— De nuevo- repitió Alastor con una sonrisa de depredador.

— Eso significa que ha adquirido o vendido productos ilegales- comentó a su lado Kingsley.

— Podríamos hacer una redada pero siempre nos encontramos con que no sabemos donde guarda las cosas- añadió Tonks pensando. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada.

**con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. **

Parvati y Lavander compusieron idénticas miradas de asco.

**¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable... **

—**Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.**

— Interesante- comentó Ojo Loco con sonrisa de cazador.

— **¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.**

— Alguien se ha llevado un chasco- comentó Blaise divertido.

—**Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas **

—**empezó el padre de Malfoy, **

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?- preguntó Arthur enfadadísimo mientras Fudge se encogía en su asiento cosa que Alastor notó.

— ¿Algo que compartir señor Ministro?- ladró el ex auror.

— No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie- contestó altivamente el Ministro.

— Eso depende de lo que haya hecho- contestó Alastor enfadado.

— Lucius es un viejo amigo muy generoso con el Ministerio- se defendió Fudge- Y si pide un pequeño favor no veo porqué no dárselo.

— ¡¿Se está dejando sobornar por un mortífago?!- el pelo de Tonks pasó a ser granate y rizado mientras que sus ojos se volvían negros como el carbón- ¿Esta usted loco o que?

— Evidentemente sí- Remus estaba frustrado y negaba con la cabeza.- Sabía que era un inepto pero que esté dispuesto a llegar hasta este extremo…

— ¡Yo no soy un inepto!- se defendió el Ministro.

— ¿Solo un corrupto?- preguntó Percy enojado de verdad.

— Calmémonos todos- la voz grave de Kingsley se escucho por el gran comedor sin problemas.

— Gracias Kingsley al menos hay alguien que me comprende- dijo Fudge más calmado.

— No, no lo hago, es más, voy a conseguir que dimitás- explicó el auror- Pero no podemos salir de aquí así que no veo el motivo por el que debamos preocuparnos ahora. Por favor, prosigue con la lectura.

**sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a... **

— Esa fría y lúgubre mansión a la que llamas casa- completó a media voz Hagrid.

**El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

—**Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.**

— Te sorprendería lo que nos atrevimos a hacer sabandija- rugió Arthur enfadada.

— ¡Arthur!- le regañó Molly- Que tengas razón no justifica el hecho de que tengas que meterte con alguien.- Su marido, pero, no la pudo oír por culpa de las felicitaciones que estaba recibiendo de sus hijos.

**El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

—**Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, **

— ¿Respeto o miedo a que los maldigan?- preguntó Sirius con asco.

— Malfoy también es mi apellido- comentó Scorp.

— Y él no maldice a nadie que no se lo merezca- apoyó Al.

— Y cuando lo hace lo que produce no es miedo- comentó Allie.

— Sino pavor- terminó Rose.

— Dais miedo- comentaron los gemelos Wood y todo el gran comedor asintió con ellos.

**pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los _muggles_... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los _muggles_, anda detrás de todo esto... **

— Y con orgullo- repuso él con una sonrisa.

— ¿No puedes hacer aparecer un cuadro de ese tipo?- preguntó furioso Bill.

— ¿Qué le haréis a un cuadro de papá?- preguntó Draco asustado.

— Algo que hará que nadie más se atreva a llamar rastrero a nuestro padre.- repuso Charlie con odio infinito. Todos los Weasley estaban enfadados, todos excepto uno cuyo rostro era la misma imagen de la culpabilidad.

— Lo lamento papá- susurró Percy- Yo también te llame así.- Arthur negó con la cabeza.

— Percy, lo que pasó ya está olvidado- le contestó con bondad y los ojos de su hijo se aguaron de lágrimas de agradecimiento.

— Yo sería el primero que maldeciría ese cuadro- comentó Scorp- Pero mirándolo objetivamente eso tensaría aún más la relación entre mi padre y vosotros cosa que no deseo en absoluto.

**Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira. **

— No es el único- murmuraron a la vez Molly y sus hermanos.

—**Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...**

— Que eres un asqueroso mortífago- terminó Tonks.

— **¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.**

Astoria arrugó a la nariz horrorizada.

— ¿En serio querías quedarte eso?- preguntó asombrada, Draco se encogió de hombros ligeramente ruborizado.- Ay Merlín- musitó la chica.

— **¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! **

— Bastante práctica- comentó aprobadoramente Alastor mientras todos le miraban mal.

**¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor. **

— Discrepo en eso- murmuró Astoria junto con la mayoría de las chicas del gran comedor.

—**Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin.**

— Bofetada en toda la cara- comentó Louis- Tu especialidad Scorp.

— No le soporto pero al fin y al cabo es un Malfoy- contestó el rubio mientras sonreía orgullosamente a su pesar.

—**repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy. **

**Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

—**No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto... **

—**Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso. **

El ceño de Scorp se frunció de golpe y lanzó una mirada envenenada al vacío. Draco se sonrojó y miró la mesa avergonzado mientras unos cuantos soltaban risitas burlonas.

— En ese caso- intervino Blaise enojado- Yo no serviré para nada porqué las notas de Draco son mucho mejores que las mías.

— Tus notas no son malas- le intentaba animar Theo.

— Muchacho- la voz de Sirius se hizo oír en todo el gran comedor- No te soporto pero eres hijo de Cissy- empezó- Así que te confiaré un secreto.- todos se giraron interesados- El idiota de tu padre siempre iba fanfarroneando de lo buenas que eran sus notas así que decidimos colarnos al despacho de Dumbledore para cambiarlas.

— Pero no tuvimos que hacerlo,- continuó Remus- No sacó un solo Extraordinario y aprobó por los pelos Transfiguración y Encantamientos.- Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Draco.

— Me dijo que sacaba todo extraordinarios- comentó.

— Pues le mintió descaradamente- le contestó Snape de forma distante- Yo tuve que darle las respuestas del examen de pociones para que pasara.

—**No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger mismo... **

Varios rieron por lo bajo.

— ¿De que os reís?- preguntó enojado el hurón.

— Reconoce que es gracioso que tú hables de alumnos enchufados- comentó Ernie desde Hufflepuff.

— ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó burlón.

— Pues porqué no lo pasas nada mal en pociones- repuso Susan.

— Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff- gruñó Snape- Y al próximo que se atreva a cuestionarme le quitaré cien- Todos callaron a la vez.

—**Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente. **

— ¿Cómo a ti te avergonzaba que te superase Lily que además era cinco años menor?- preguntó Sus con sorna.

— **¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, **

— Comprensible- comentó Ron con una sonrisa.

**encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso. **

— Eso también es muy comprensible.- volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?- murmuró Allie al ver la cara de Scorp.

— Es solo que…- empezó el muchacho- Nada, da igual.

— A ti te daña así que no da igual- contestó Rose.

— Todo el mundo está contra mi padre- comentó el chico, y era cierto, el rostro de muchos expresaba satisfacción absoluta por la humillación de la que era víctima la serpiente.

— Bueno, tu padre se ha metido con todos ellos y con sus amigos- comentó con brutal sinceridad Al.

— Lo sé- murmuró el chico- Pero le duele.- afirmó sus amigos miraron a Draco pero su máscara era impenetrable.

— Blaise, Theo y Astoria le apoyan- comentó Rose.

— Estará bien amigo- terminó Al dándole unas palmada en la espalda.

—**En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos. **

— Nunca ha tenido importancia estúpido- rugió James mientras su esposa le sonreía.

—**No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

—**No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.**

—**En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar. **

— ¿Tienes a alguien a quién asesinar, robar, extorsionar, chantajear, sobornar o amenazar?- preguntó Sus interesada.

— Es suficiente- gruñó Draco.

— No, no lo es- le respondió su hijo perdiendo la calma- Ese tipo te humilló, te amenazó, te dominó y te despreció y aún así lo sigues defendiendo. No lo entiendo papá, te juro que no lo entiendo.- Su mirada era frustrada y Draco le miró sorprendido.

— Pero es por mi culpa- contestó extrañado- Si sacara más buenas notas…

— Encontraría otro motivo.- terminó Luna.

— Tiene razón- advirtió Sirius- Vi a mi hermano pequeño intentar satisfacer todas las expectativas de mis padres hasta el punto de enfermar y de volverse solitario y aun así ellos siguieron quejándose.- expuso.

— Tal vez así eran tus padres pero no el mío- gruñó Draco.

— ¿Seguro?- preguntó Al.

— Sí- respondió el chico dando el asunto por zanjado y cruzándose de brazos mientras Scorp soltaba un suspiro.

**Se pusieron a regatear. Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta. Se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:**

**_Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado. Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve _muggles _que lo poseyeron. _**

— Que collar más adorable- comentó con sorna Lee.

— No lo es- rugió Gwen muy alterada.

— No bromees con esas cosas- le regañó Alex asustado.

Todos, excepto los de la tercera, les miraron extrañados mientras ellos intentaban no mirar a su madre.

**Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para **

**coger la manilla...**

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

—**De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco!**

**Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.**

Y lo soltaron en este punto.

—**Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas.**

**En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.**

—**Quédese los buenos días, _señor _Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión.**

— Hipócrita- gruñó Theo.

— Todos lo son- repuso Blaise resignado.

**Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando. Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió del armario y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera. Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras. **

— Sí pero Borgin y Burkes es la peor- comentó Remus.

**La que acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes. **

Ron sufrió un escalofrío y, para el regocijo de su hija, se acercó a Hermione inconscientemente.

**Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado, procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible. **

— Sí, pero no corras, no quiero que ninguno de esos se fije demasiado en ti- comentó Lily preocupada.

**Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nombre de aquel callejón. **

Muchos sangre-pura giraron los ojos exasperados.

**Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley. **

— Gran deducción Sherlock- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

— Es Harry no Sherlock- dijo Ron con suficiencia mientras muchos hijos de muggle rompían a reír.- ¿Qué pasa?

— Sherlock Holmes es un detective muggle- le explicó Harry secándose las lágrimas de risa.

**Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué debía hacer. **

— **¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto.**

— Lárgate de allí- dijo Ginny preocupadísima.

— Aclárame algo- le pidió Luna- ¿Te molesta el lugar o que alguien le haya llamado cariño y hablado al oído?

— El lugar evidentemente- se defendió toda roja la pelirroja.

**Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras. **

Se escucharon algunos grititos de los más pequeños mientras las muecas de asco aparecían en la mayoría de rostros.

**Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás. **

—**Estoy bien, gracias —respondió—. Yo sólo...**

— **¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

Varios se tensaron a la vez mientras Harry sonreía.

— Problemas- musitaron los gemelos Weasley pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que llevaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid, **

Todo el mundo soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras el semi-gigante sonreía.

**el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba. **

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emoción—. Me perdí..., y los polvos _flu_...**

— Si coge como a precedente tu padre dudo que te crea- comentó Lily.

**Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo. **

Varios rieron encantados.

**Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón **

— Al menos no fueron sus maldiciones- comentó Molls aliviada.

**hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que le resultaba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts.**

Bill sonrió abiertamente con orgullo.

**Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon. **

— **¡No tienes remedio! —le dijo Hagrid de mala uva, **

— Sip, nos cogió de precedente- dijo James sonriendo.

— Lo siento Harry- añadió Sirius.

**sacudiéndole el hollín con tanto ímpetu que casi lo tira contra un barril de excrementos de dragón que había a la entrada de una farmacia—. **

— Lo siento Harry- se disculpó algo sonrojado.

— Descuida Hagrid- le respondió este- Y gracias por sacarme de allí.

**Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn... **

— Definitivamente estaba pensando en nosotros- confirmó Remus divertido.

**No sé, Harry, es un mal sitio... Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí. **

—**Ya me di cuenta —dijo Harry, agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de volver a sacudirle el hollín—. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y tú, qué hacías? **

— Buena pregunta- dijeron algunos Slytherin maliciosamente.

— Idiotas- murmuró Al mientras Scorp evitaba que se lanzara sobre ellos.

—**Buscaba un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —gruñó Hagrid—. Están echando a perder las berzas. ¿Estás solo? **

—**He venido con los Weasley, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Harry—. Tengo que buscarlos... Bajaron juntos por la calle. **

— **¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? —preguntó a Harry, que se veía obligado a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar tres pasos por cada zancada que Hagrid daba con sus grandes botas). **

— Si saltas dolo tienes que dar dos- comentó Al mientras los demás reían.

**Harry se lo explicó todo sobre Dobby y los Dursley. **

**» ¡Condenados _muggles_! —gruñó Hagrid—. Si hubiera sabido...**

— ¿Otra cola de cerdo?- pidieron los bromistas mientras Dudley se cogía el culo con miedo.

— **¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

**Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

— Y tan espesa- comentó Cho con rencor. Hermione se llevó la mano a su cabello sonrojada.

— No le hagas caso Hermione- le dijo Ron- Está celosa porqué eres diez veces más lista que ella- añadió para que todos los oyeran mientras Cho enrojecía de rabia.

— **¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

—**Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respondió Harry.**

—**No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

**Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban **

**Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el señor Weasley.**

—**Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando—. Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. **

— Pues fuiste demasiado optimista abuelo- comentó Louis.

—**Se frotó su calva brillante—. Molly está desesperada..., ahora viene. **

— **¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron.**

—**En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.**

— **¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

— ¡Por supuesto que no!- gritaron al unísono Molly y Molls.

— Nuestra sobrina da miedo- comentó George.

— Sip, es como si mamá se hubiese duplicado- añadió Fred.

—**A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia.**

— Y bien que han hecho- les dijo Remus- Ese lugar es demasiado peligroso, sobretodo para unos menores de edad.

—**Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.**

**La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

— **¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... Podías haber salido en cualquier parte! **

— Sí, en cualquier parte de cualquier país- corroboró Allie con voz de experta.

**Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas. **

— Gracias- dijo Harry muy agradecido.

—**Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante (« ¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía) —. **

— Sí, menos mal- la apoyó Alice que se había aproximado a su hijo inconscientemente.

**¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle. **

— **¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? —preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre. **

— **¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.**

— Siempre intentando pillarle- suspiró Molly.

— Odio a ese tipo desde Hogwarts Molly, no descansaré hasta que está en Azcaban.- le respondió su marido.

— ¿Y ese odio?- preguntó Percy interesado.

— Yo te lo cuento- dijo Sus divertida- Tus padres volvían de Hogsmeade dónde habían tenido su primera cita y se lo encontraron.

— El soltó algún comentario despectivo acerca de Mollly- prosiguió Fabian.

— Dijo que era una traidora de sangre fea y regordeta así que se entendía que estuviera con otro traidor de sangre más pobre que una rata- dijo Molly frunciendo el ceño.

— Así que Arthur le puso un ojo morado- terminó Guideon contento provocando miradas de incredulidad y vítores proviniendo de sus sobrinos.

— La noticia se extendió como la pólvora y en dos minutos estaba todo Hogwarts mirando como Arthur le pegaba una paliza a Malfoy- continuó Sirius.

— Y cuando dice todo Hogwarts se refiere a todos los alumnos, los fantasmas, algún que otro elfo doméstico y Hagrid- puntualizó James.

— En esa época no era profesor- se defendió este de la mirada de McGonagall.

— El idiota oxigenado tuvo que aguantar comentarios burlones el tiempo que le quedaba en Hogwarts y se vengó haciéndoles la vida imposible a tus padres- acabó Remus.

— Eres mi héroe papá- dijeron a la vez todos los Weasley mientras Arthur se sonrojaba completamente.

—**No, quería vender.**

—**Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción,**

— Realmente estaba preocupadísimo- dejo caer como si nada y no sin algo de satisfacción para él incomprensible Draco.

**a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**

— Lo harás Arthur, nosotros te apoyamos- dijeron los Prewett encantados.

—**Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso. **

— Eso es cierto- dijo Tonks algo preocupada.

— **¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó indignado el señor Weasley,**

— Sabes que no es eso Arthur- le contestó Molly- Lo que creo es que tú jamás utilizarías los métodos que ellos están dispuestos ha utilizar para dejarte fuera de juego.

**pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara. **

**» ¡Pero ustedes son _muggles_! —observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero _muggle_! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano. **

— Que típico de papá- dijeron los hijos Weasley con una sonrisa.

— Y de Hugo- añadieron los de la tercera generación.

—**Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero. Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, **

Neville y Frank gimieron acompañados de Allie y Hagrid, los cuatro tenían una mueca de desagrado absoluto. Sirius en cambió sonreía perrunamente.

**conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, **

— Loco- murmuraron los cuatro mencionados antes.

**pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que en el callejón Knockturn. **

Los Weasley enrojecieron y clavaron su mirada a la mesa.

**Dentro no había más que un montoncito de _sickles _de plata y un galeón de oro.**

La mirada de Scorp bastó para que su padre cerrara la boca de golpe. Aun así el sonrojo de los Weasley era cada vez más vistoso.

**La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso. Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya. **

— No te preocupes amigo- dijo Ron- No nos importa que tengas dinero y nosotros no.

— Ya, pero es injusto- se quejó el chico- Quiero decir, vosotros sois más, deberíais tener más dinero.

**Intentó impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas. **

— Muy amable Harry- dijo afablemente la señora Weasley.

**Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de**

**Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. **

Leanne sonrió imperceptiblemente.

**La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante. **

— Gracias señor Weasley- dijo Hermione- Se alegraron mucho de su compañía ya que se sentían un poco fuera de lugar.

— Fue un placer Hermione- contestó sinceramente Arthur- Tus padres son muy amables y simpáticos.

—**Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto —dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! —gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban. **

— Casi se le olvida decírnoslo- musitaron los gemelos frustrados.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, **

Lily sonrió satisfecha al ver que su hijo compartía.

— ¿Helado de mantequilla de cacahuete?- preguntó Dudley curioso- ¡Yo quiero probarlo!- ante el regocijo y sorpresa de mucho Rose sacó de su bolsillo una nevera en miniatura que engrosó con un hechizo, de dentro sacó varios helados y los repartió entre sus familiares y amigos.

— ¿Crees que es momento para…- empezó Hermione cuando Rose le alcanzó un helado.

— Es de chocolate- la tentó y la chica no dudó en cogerlo.

**que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon **

Los Wood al completo, incluyendo a Katie, gruñeron acompañados de muchos otros fanáticos de otros equipos.

**en el escaparate de _Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch_, hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. **

— Aguafiestas- rugieron Ron y Harry enfadados.

**En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes **

— ¿Por qué perdéis el tiempo en esa tienda pudiendo ir a…- empezó Alex pero Gwen le tapo la boca.

— Todavía no existe.-le dijo Louis.

— Casi desvelas información- le regañó Molls.

**encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad»,**

— Ay dios- musitó Minerva recordando todos los incidentes de esos años. Varios alumnos, muy por el contrario, sonrieron.

**y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba _Prefectos que conquistaron el poder_. **

— No es aburrido- se le escapó a Molls.

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes?- preguntó Louis alzando una ceja.

— ¿No será ese libro que escondes debajo de tu almohada?- preguntó Alex burlón.

— Nop, eso es un álbum de fotos de…- Molls le tapó la boca a Gwen justo a tiempo.

— Vaya con la prefecta perfecta- la pinchó Al.

— ¿Y quién es ese misterioso chico?- preguntó Scorp.

— ¿Y quién hace esos brownies que os gustan tanto?- preguntó a su vez la hija de Percy.

— Ya callamos- dijeron rápidamente todos a la vez.

—**«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» **

—**leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante... **

— Mucho- le siguieron el juego los gemelos ganándose una mala mirada de su madre.

—**Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor.**

—**Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... **

Los del futuro intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice mientras Fudge miraba con miedo al joven Weasley.

—**dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy **

**Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. **

— Eso es raro- comentó Lavander- Nunca hay tanta gente.

**El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso: **

**GILDEROY LOCKHART **

**firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía**

**EL ENCANTADOR**

**de 12.30 a 16.30 horas **

Varias chicas soltaron un gritito de alegría.

— No puedo creer que nos lo perdiésemos Vati- dijo Padma emocionada.

— ¿Para que querrías tú un libro firmado por semejante idiota?- dijo picado un muy celoso Slytherin.

— No es un idiota- le contestó con voz helada la ravenclaw mientras todas las chicas le miraban mal.

— **¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!**

Ron bufó indignado y Hermione se ruborizó completamente.

**La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley.**

— Que extraño- ironizaron los Prewett.

**En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

—**Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros.**

— Su actividad preferida- gruñó Ron- Después de cuidar su pelo y recibir halagos por supuesto. Creo que por su cumpleaños voy a conseguir que vaya a una peluquería a firmar autógrafos a brujas jóvenes que sean sus fans a ver si así se nos muere de felicidad.

**Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de _Recreo con la «banshee» _y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione. **

— **¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. **

El ceño de Arthur se frunció y miró mal al libro como si quisiera encenderlo, Molly sonrió sonrojada al ver esa reacción de su marido.

**Enseguida nos tocará. **

**A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, **

— Bueno- dijo Ron en voz baja- Muchos de los antiguos monarcas salían con problemas físicos y estéticos a causa de la consanguinidad así que se hacían pintar con un mono al lado para parecer más bellos. Seguramente intentaba hacer eso pero no entendió muy bien el concepto.

— O tal vez no encontró nada más feo que él- le apoyó Arthur que tenía cogida la mano de su esposa de forma muy posesiva.

**fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. **

Muchos chicos fingieron que vomitaban mientras las chicas de su lado les golpeaban.

**El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado. **

Muchas suspiraron para la exasperación de la mayoría de chicos del gran comedor.

**Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash. **

—**Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario _El Profeta_. **

— Pues el diario El Profeta se quedará sin uno de sus fotógrafos como le vuelvas a hablar así a mi hermano.- gruñó Fred.

— En cambio San Mungo ganará un cliente- le apoyó George.

— **¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, **

— Claro que lo es Ron- dijo Charlie falsamente horrorizado- Es la asociación de embusteros lame-suelas más grande que existe.- terminó con una sonrisa.

**frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado. **

Bill y Percy gruñeron enfadados mientras Ginny fruncía el ceño.

**Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. **

James gimió.

— ¿Que ocurre cariño?- preguntó Lily.

— Que me juego la mano que ahora le utilizará para darse publicidad- rugió James.

**Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad: **

— **¿No será ése Harry Potter?**

— Nop- ironizaron los Prewett- Es Henry Patton.

**La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. **

— Lo sabía- rugió James enojadísimo.

— ¿Dónde podemos encontrarle?- preguntó Sirius al Ministro.

— San Mungo, cuarto piso: daños causados por un hechizo- contestó por sorpresa de muchos Neville.

— ¿Cómo terminó allí?- preguntó Remus curioso.

— Le salió bien un hechizo- le contestó Ron casi con incredulidad.

**Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley. **

— Imbécil- murmuraron todos a la vez.

—**Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página. **

— No se puede utilizar a un crío para darse publicidad- se quejó Minerva.

— ¿Pero tu recuerdas como es Lockhart?- preguntó enojada Sprouth- Se hubiese hecho una foto con el mismo Innombrable para obtener publicidad.

— Y luego hubiese escrito un libro relatando como lo venció- apoyó Snape con asco.

— No parece caerles muy bien- dejó caer Terry mientras muchas chicas fulminaban a sus profesores con la mirada.

**Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado. **

— Suelta a mi niño- rugió Lily asustando a los de su alrededor.

—**Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! **

— Porqué Albus intentaba que no llegara a suceder nunca- murmuró Flitwick.

**Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. **

— Guárdate tus regalos publicitarios idiota- murmuraron James, Lily y Harry enojados.

—**La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— **

— Pero que poco tacto- se enojó Alice- Esa no es forma de tratar a un niño.

**que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro _El encantador_. **

— Sálvalo Merlín- murmuró Sirius- Llévate mi vida pero no permitar que esa… cosa se acerque a mi ahijado.

**Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. **

Todos los adultos y muchos de los alumnos gimieron mientras muchas chicas suspiraban

**¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia! **

— Que mal está el mundo Merlín- dijo Frank enojado.

**La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo. **

— Que coincidencia- comentó con sarcasmo Al.

—**Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos... **

— **¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer.**

Scorp profirió un quejido ahogado mientras sus amigos le sonreían comprensivamente.

**Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista. **

— Cosa que a ti te gustaría mucho, por cierto- añadió Ron en tono burlón.

— Es suficiente- gruñó Rose cortando la posible discusión a raíz.

— **¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny. **

— Un concejo- dijo Scorp- Nunca la hagas enfadar.

— Buen consejo- apoyaron los del futuro y los hermanos de la chica.

**Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada. **

— Huye rápido- le aconsejó Al con una disimulada sonrisa orgullosa.

— **¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. **

Harry se sonrojó completamente cosa que una satisfecha Lily notó.

**Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart. **

— **¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. **

Los Weasley sonrieron burlones en dirección a Malfoy.

**¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh? **

—**No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. **

— Ay Merlín- musitaron a la vez Al y Scorp mientras Molly obligaba a sus hijos a sentarse ya que se habían levantado de golpe.

**Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros. **

— Pues, si fuera necesario, lo haríamos- dijo Arthur orgulloso.

— ¿Pueden decir lo mismo los tuyos?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa. Draco no contestó.

**Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta. **

— Dejadle ir- pidieron los gemelos Weasley.

— **¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar. **

— Sobretodo desde que se ha detectado una plaga de hurones- completó Ron.

—**Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

**Era el padre de Draco. **

— Problemas- musitaron los gemelos Wood.

— Que va, posibilidades- les corrigieron los gemelos Prewett.

**El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

— Se debía haber visto al espejo- murmuró Scorp con odio.

—**Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.**

— ¿Papá hablándole a alguien fríamente?- Percy estaba incrédulo.

—**Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. **

— El mismo ministro- añadió Alastor mirando mal a este.

**Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la _Guía _de _transformación para principiantes_—. Es evidente que no **

— Que le vamos ha hacer- dijo Arthur- Supongo que ser un asesino es bastante más remoderado.- terminó con sorna.

—**rectificó—. Querido amigo, **

Arthur levantó una ceja con la misma cara de incredulidad que pondría un muggle al ver un unicornio o un esteticista al ver a Voldemort.

**¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello? **

**El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny. **

—**Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.**

— Gracias a Merlín- musitó Molly acercándose a Arthur.

—**Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo. **

— Será idiota- saltaron los Prewett.

— Mira que hablar así de él solo por ser amable con mis papás- Hermione estaba furiosa.

— Es solo un engreído con demasiados humos- les tranquilizó Arthur- No vale la pena ponerse así.

**Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, **

— Vamos papá- animaban todos los Weasley.

Bill había hecho aparecer una pancarta donde ponía "Patéale el culo al oxigenado". Charlie se había puesto una camiseta con una imagen donde se veía a Lucius tendido en el suelo lleno de sangre y a su padre saltando encima de él. Percy lanzaba, discretamente, fuegos artificiales con la varita y los otros cuatros alzaban sus puños para animarle. La señora Weasley negaba con la cabeza entre horrorizada y divertida.

**y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», **

— Eso señor Weasley- coreó el gran comedor para el desagrado de Draco.

**y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes. **

— **¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.**

**Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

— **¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

**Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. **

— Jo- se quejaron todos enojados.

**En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una _Enciclopedia desetas no comestibles _le había dado en un ojo. **

— Otro ojo negro para su colección- dijeron encantados los Prewett.

**Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos. **

En ese momento Harry se odio a si mismo con una intensidad que no creía poseer. _Debí haberme dado cuenta_ se regañó.

—**Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.**

**Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.**

Varios aplaudieron mirando descaradamente al Slytherin.

—**No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. **

El rostro de Scorp reflejó tristeza y traición cosa que Hagrid notó de inmediato.

— Lo siento Scorp- se disculpó haciendo que todos miraran al triste muchacho- No quise decir eso, es solo que…

— Viendo como se comportaba mí abuelo se entiende el comentario- dijo Scorp aún algo desanimado. Al, Allie y Rose se miraron preocupados pero por una vez no supieron que decirle para animarle.

**Vamos, salgamos de aquí. **

**Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. **

— Cobarde- musitaron los merodeadores indignados.

**Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa. **

— Su estado habitual- comentaron los gemelos ganándose una colleja.

— **¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! **

— Que papá es guai- afirmaron todos a la vez.

**¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart? **

— ¿A quién le importa?- rugieron Arthur y Ron a la vez sacando humo por las orejas.

—**Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de _El Profeta _si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje.**

— Con algún comentario de cómo les separó heroicamente seguramente- añadió Ernie ganándose una mal de Susan.

**Decía que todo era publicidad. **

— Para él sí- gruñó Sirius.

**Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos _flu_. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, **

Ron suspiró con tristeza e imperceptiblemente.

**que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle _muggle _que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer. **

— Buen movimiento- le felicitó su esposa con una peligrosa sonrisa.

**Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo antes de utilizar los polvos _flu_. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.**

— Ni el mío- le dijo James encantado.

— Vamos a leer otro- dijo el director- ¿Lupin?

— Claro- respondió este cogiendo el libro-**El sauce boxeador- **La extrañeza recorrió su cara.


	26. El sauce boxeador

— Claro- respondió este cogiendo el libro-**El sauce boxeador- **La extrañeza recorrió su rostro.

Los merodeadores se miraron con complicidad mientras una mueca de odio apareció en la cara de Snape.

**El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido. **

—Te comprendo- suspiró Dudley con pesar.

**Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, **

— Como todos- dijo Padma mientras los demás asentían.

**pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido el más feliz de su vida. **

Arthur y Molly parecían muy complacidos, además de orgullosos. Ron y Harry se dedicaron una luminosa sonrisa.

**Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la bienvenida que le darían cuando volviera a Privet Drive. **

— Lo lamento Ron- se disculpó el muchacho avergonzado.

— No creo que tengas que disculparte- contestó con una sonrisa- sobretodo después del numerito que monté el año pasado- dijo mientras su rostro se oscurecía.

— Ya olvídalo Ron- murmuraron Harry y Hermine- Ya te has disculpado como cien veces.- Terminó Harry.

**La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa **

— No hables de la comida de mamá sin dejarnos probarla- se quejaron todos los Weasley.

— Ni en Hogwarts se come tan bien como en la Madriguera- comentó Rose con la boca hecha agua solo por el recuerdo.

**que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza. Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora. **

Varios sonrieron divertidos.

— Lástima que no está Umbridge- les dijo Lee- le hubiese encantado esta parte.

— No la necesitamos- le contestó George.

— No mientras Filch esté con nosotros- terminó Fred. El susodicho miraba a los gemelos con una mueca de odio infinito mientras agarraba su escoba con fuerza como si les quisiera golpear.

— ¡Deja de mirar a mis niños como si los quisieras matar!- rugió la señora Weasley y a Filch se le cayó la escoba de las manos provocando las risas de los alumnos.

**Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama. A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. **

— ¿Mucho rato?- preguntó Ginny- Si ese día fuimos muy rápido.

— Cierto.- corroboró Ron- Y luego solo tuvimos que volver dos veces.

**Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. La señora Weasley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, **

Varios soltaron risitas burlonas entre ellos Ron.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijeron los gemelos cuando chocaron?- les preguntó el pelirrojo a Harry y a Ginny.

— En nombre de Merlín, ¿Quién rayos a puesto un maldito espejo en esta escalera?- imitó la muchacha para el regocijo de todos y sonrojo de los gemelos.

**y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada. **

Los chicos rieron junto con el señor Weasley aunque este enseguida se calló pues su mujer lo estaba regañando por despistado.

**A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia. **

— Es que es físicamente imposible- murmuró Petunia.

— Físicamente tal vez- respondió Lily con una sonrisa divertida.

**Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley. **

— ¿De que prestaciones está hablando Arthur, cariño?- preguntó demasiado dulcemente la señora Weasley.

— Puede que del hecho que vuele- disimuló el hombre.

— Pobre Arthur- le dijo Fabian a Guideon.- La que le va a caer.

— Se lo tiene merecido, mira que ser tan insensato como para casarse con nuestra gritona hermana- contestó Guideon con una sonrisa. Claro que ninguno contaba con que Molly les oiría.

— Sí, pobrecito- dijo con una falsa sonrisa- Sobretodo porqué soy tan gritona que al estar regañando a la gente no tengo tiempo de preparar vuestra comida NUNCA JAMÁS- terminó con un grito.

— Pero tú eres la mejor cocinera del mundo- se lamentó Guideon.

— Queridísima hermanita- dijo Fabian- Ha sido Guideon quién te ha llamado, en contra de mis pensamientos, gritona así que mi comida si la prepararás ¿verdad?- preguntó esperanzado. La mirada de su hermana le dio a entender que era mejor que se callara.

**—No le digas a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Harry **

— Uuuuhhhhhhh- murmuraron todos al ver como esta miraba a su marido que se hacía el despistado.

**al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad. **

— ¡Arthur Weasley!- el grito de Molly resonó por todo el gran comedor.

— ¿Si? Molly cariño- dijo el hombre asustadísimo.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hechizar el coche?- gritó Molly- ¡Es ilegal! Además…

— Pero abu,- intervino Molls- Así es mucho más práctico y podéis ir cómodamente. Es cierto que debería habértelo dicho pero tampoco hizo algo tan malo.

— Y por eso Molls es la preferida de vuestro abuelo- le susurró Gwen a Louis mientras observaba como Molly se calmaba y Arthur sonreía.

— Es más bien porqué es idéntica a la abuela- le rebatió Louis en el oído aprovechando para acercarse un poco a ella mientras Alex los miraba con el ceño algo fruncido.

— ¿Estás bien capitán?- preguntó Al- Tienes la misma cara que pones cuando no puedes despertar a James para que vaya al entrenamiento.

— Tranquilo Al- le respondió en susurros el chico- Solo que es frustrante no poder golpear a uno de los pretendientes de mi hermanita solo porque es mi mejor amigo- comentó.

— Dímelo a mi…- empezó Al- Un segundo, ¿estás diciendo que a Louis le gusta la capitana?

— Usa los ojos Al- dijo Alex girando los ojos- Y eso que los buscadores suelen ser observadores.

**Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y dijo: **

**—Los ****_muggles _****saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad?**

— Lo que tú digas Arthur- dijo Molly aún enfadada.

**—Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad? **

— Quién lo diría, realmente- siguió la señora Weasley echando humo por las orejas.

**El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. **

— ¡Dijiste que te habías dejado el libro de Historia de la Magia!- rugió Molly enfadada.

— Técnicamente eso era correcto- dijo George asustado- Porqué guardo el libro en la caja de bengalas.

— Conmigo no te hagas el listillo George Weasley- rugió la mujer- No puedo creer que volviésemos a por esas cosas tendrá que disculparme profesora- dijo mirando a Minerva.- Y ¿Cómo se te ocurre engañarme así? ¿Pero tú crees que soy estúpida? Y lo peor es que habrías acertado de no ser por el libro. Ah, y eso me recuerda… ¡Percival, Frederik y Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter!- gritó sobresaltando a los cuatro niños- ¿A ninguno se le ocurrió decirme nada? Es comprensible de Fred pero no me lo esperaba de vosotros dos- señaló a Harry y a Ron que estaban encogiéndose en el asiento- Y mucho menos de ti Percy te tenía por alguien mucho más sensato- Percy dirigió la vista a la mesa sumamente avergonzado.- Ahora vamos a continuar con el libro pero luego os espera una buena regañiga ¿entendido?- preguntó se oyó un murmullo de aceptación- ¿ENTENDIDO?- grito la mujer.

— Sí mamá / señora Weasley- respondieron los niños asustados en voz alta.

**Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. **

— ¡Weasley!- el rugido de Oliver se oyó en todo el gran comedor.

— ¿Si capitán?- preguntó el tembloroso.

— La escoba es lo primero que tienes que coger siempre- aseveró el guardián- Un jugador no puede olvidarla nunca, ¿cómo pensabas jugar al Quidditch sin ella? En el próximo entrenamiento darás cinco vueltas de castigo.

— Entendido capitán- contestó Fred con una sumisión que dejó de piedra a Molly y a Minerva.

**Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario**

— Ojalá lo hubiésemos dejado- murmuró Harry frustrado.

— Tranquilo- le contestó en susurros Ginny que era la única que lo había oído- En realidad gracias a esa experiencia me volví más fuerte y segura de mi misma así que no todo fue malo.

—Pero pasaste por un infierno- le contradijo Harry- Desearía haber podido evitarlo.

— Harry, deberías dejar de cargar en tus hombros responsabilidades que no son tuyas- le dijo con dulzura la Weasley mientras le acariciaba tímidamente la mano- Tú no pudiste hacer nada.

** y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados. **

**El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer.**

**—Molly, querida...**

**—No, Arthur.**

**—Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta... **

**—He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día.**

— Aburrida- murmuraron los merodeadores haciendo morros.

**Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior. **

— No me digas- ironizó Blaise.

**La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los ****_muggles_****. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún ****_muggle _****notara la desaparición. **

— Bah- dijo Sus- Si lo ven piensan que se lo han imaginado.

**—Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera. **

— Pues debéis apuraros- puntualizó Luna.

**Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció. A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George. **

**—Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos seguís **

— Aún no comprendo que no entendisteis de esa frase- refunfuñó Molly en voz baja.

**—dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban. **

**—Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry.**

— Gracias a Merlín fuimos juntos- dijo Ron- Si no te hubieses quedado solo en el andén.

**Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de ****_Hedwig _****estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos ****_flu_****. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y... **

**¡PATAPUM!**

— Vamos Remus- dijo James con una sonrisa- No bromees.

— No estoy bromeando.- le aseguró el licántropo.

— Es imposible que se estrellaran- dijo Sirius con suficiencia- ¡Auch!- Remus le había tirado, con mucha puntería, el libro a la cabeza.

— Léelo tú- le retó- Si es que sabes…

— Claro que sé leer- dijo un ofendido Sirius- Vaya, no mentía- dijo con incredulidad.

— Ahora que lo has aclarado ¿puedo continuar?- pidió Remus como respuesta Sirius le arrojó el libro con mala intención pero con un movimiento de varita este aterrizó suavemente en las manos del oji-miel.

**Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de ****_Hedwig_****, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos.**

— Pobrecilla- murmuró Lavander mientras Parvati asentía.

**Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó: **

**— ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?**

**—He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba. Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de ****_Hedwig, _****que estaba provocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales. **

— Estoy de acuerdo con la multitud- dijo Pavarti mirando mal a Harry y a Ron.

**— ¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron.**

**—Ni idea.**

**Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban mirando.**

— Cotillas- murmuró Rose con desprecio.

**—Vamos a perder el tren —se quejó—. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.**

**Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náuseas en el estómago. Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable. **

— Ay, ay- murmuró burlesco Draco haciendo que Scorp girara los ojos.

**Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...**

**—Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha partido. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recogernos? ¿Tienes algo de dinero ****_muggle_****?**

**Harry soltó una risa irónica.**

**—Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga semanal.**

— Me sorprende que te dieran paga alguna vez- murmuró Lily mirando mal a su hermana que bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

**Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.**

— **No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros.**

— De hecho no sabía ni si podrían volver- comentó Ron.

**Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de ****_Hedwig_****.**

**—A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry—. Estamos llamando demasiado la aten...**

**— ¡Harry! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche! **

Los ojos de los merodeadores se iluminaron como faros.

— Gran idea sobrinito- comentaron con orgullo los Prewett.

— ¿Qué idea?- preguntó perdido Dudley.

— Ya verás- le dijo Sus con una gran sonrisa- Ya veras.

**— ¿Qué pasa con él?**

**— ¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!**

— Hazle caso- suplicó James con una sonrisa orgullosa- Demuestra que eres hijo de un merodeador.

— James estás castigado- rugió Lily- No incites a nuestro hijo a romper las normas y Harry, como le hagas caso tú también.

— Sabíamos que la idea había sido de nuestro hermanito- se iban pavoneando los gemelos Weasley sin prestar atención al regaño que hacía Lily a James.

Ron estaba entre orgulloso entre asustado mientras veía las miradas de admiración de los alumnos y las amenazantes de los profesores y de su madre.

**—Pero yo creía...**

**—Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena **

— Dieciochena- corrigió Molly- Pero en el tercer parágrafo pone que la situación debe de ser de vida o muerte, ser victima de alguna amenaza o proteger la vida de alguien que en ese momento no pueda protegerse.

Todos se giraron hacia ella asombrados.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó- ¿Soy la única que se a leído las leyes?

— Sip, probablemente- dijo Percy con orgullo, orgullo que ni intentó disimular.

**o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes... **

**El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción.**

— Entiendo la sensación- dijo Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Mi hijo es un merodeador en esencia- dijo James sacando pecho.

—Sí, pero tenemos que limarlo un poco para que salga definitivamente a la superficie- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora- ¿A qué sí?- preguntó logrando unos ladridos de asentimiento del pequeño Reggie.

— ¡Sirius!- exclamó Lily horrorizada- Has logrado corromper a un cachorrito.

— Que orgullosa estoy de ti- dijo Sus con una sonrisa traviesa besando a su novio.

— Sirius y yo corrompimos a Remus- dijo James sacando pecho- Lo que significa que corromperíamos a cualquiera.

— Me ayudarás a que no se acerquen a ninguno de mis niños ¿verdad?- le dijo Molly a Lily asustada.

— Si tú me ayudas a que no se acerquen a Harry- le contestó Lily.

— Trato hecho- respondió la mujer.

**— ¿Sabes hacerlo volar?**

**—Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida—. Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts.**

**Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de ****_muggles _****curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford Anglia. Ron abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica.**

— ¡Ronald!- se lamentó su madre.

— Estamos orgullosos- dijeron los gemelos Weasley limpiándose una ¿falsa? lágrima de orgullo.

**Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a ****_Hedwig _****en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante. **

**—Comprueba que no nos ve nadie —le pidió Ron, arrancando el coche con otro golpe de varita. Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada. **

**—Vía libre —dijo Harry.**

**Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus propias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados. **

— Ay Harry- se quejó Hannah - Tus pensamientos son algo espeluznantes. El día que me encuentre dos pares de ojos flotando a un metro del suelo de una calle solitaria echaré a correr y no pararé hasta que esté en Osaka como mínimo.

— No tendrías que hacerlo ya que yo te defendería con mi vida.- le susurró Neville haciéndola sonrojar.

**— ¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron.**

**Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso. **

— Sip- dijo Scorp- La primera impresiona bastante.

— Y tú lo sabes porqué...- le incitó a continuar su madre.

— ¿Cómo iba él a saberlo?- preguntó Al algo pálido.

— Cierto no es que cada uno de ellos tenga una moto que puede volar y volverse invisible, entre otras cosas- intervino Molly divertida.

— Ni que las usen para escaparse de vez en cuanto de Hogwarts- añadió Louis.

— No lo sabía mamá- dijo Scorp con aplomo- Solo comenté lo que suponía. Ah, y chicos- dijo mirando al rubio y a la pelirroja- O necesitáis más clases de cómo mentir o queréis meterme en un aprieto, teniendo en cuenta que yo os he enseñado a mentir y que soy un maestro excepcionalmente bueno.

— Y modesto- se metieron los gemelos Wood.

— Creo que es la segunda opción- prosiguió Scorp- Así que ¿Se puede saber que os he hecho?

— Nada- dijeron Molly y Louis a la vez- Solo que es divertido verte pálido y asustado en lugar de frío y calculador como siempre- terminó Louis con una sonrisa.

**Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Ron y Harry.**

— Ay dios- murmuró Lia llevandose las manos a la cabeza.- Vosotros dos no podríais tener peor suerte ni si un grupo de narggles os echaran una maldición- gruñó haciendo que Hermione girara los ojos.

— No se mamá- dijo Luna- Las maldiciones de los narggles son muy poderosas.

**— ¡Vaya! —dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.**

— Y nosotros sin notarlo- ironizó Blaise de mal humor ya que una muchacha de la casa azul todavía no le había mirado en lo que llevaban de capítulo.

**Los dos se pusieron a darle golpes. El coche desapareció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.**

— Vaya, algo que los muggles consideraran completamente normal- comentó Draco con sarcasmo.

**— ¡Agárrate! —gritó Ron, y apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris.**

— Buena idea- dijo Hermione con aprobación haciendo que Ron sacara pecho satisfecho.

**— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.**

**—Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —dijo Ron.**

— Exacto- dijo Rose con el mismo tono que había empleado su madre antes haciendo que su padre se ruborizara un poco.

**—Vuelve a descender, rápido.**

**Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entornados.**

**— ¡Ya lo veo! —gritó Harry—. ¡Todo recto, por allí!**

**El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja.**

— Ah- los Slytherin y los Gryffindor tuvieron un escalofrío al mismo tiempo mientras fulminaban a Harry con la mirada.

— Serpiente y rojo no combinan- dijo Sirius regañando a su ahijado.

— Por primera vez dices algo sensato Black- le apoyó Snape con incredulidad.

**—Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron, comprobando el indicador del salpicadero—. Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate. —Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar. Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco. **

Parvati y Lavander suspiraron.

— Que romántico sería tener una cita en un lugar como ese- murmuró Lavander mientras su amiga volvía a suspirar.

**—Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo Ron.**

— ¿Aviones?- preguntó Blaise sorprendido- ¿Qué son?

— Pájaros de hierro pilotados por muggles que utilizan para viajes largos- le dijo Padma al momento.

**Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír. **

— Pues si que tenéis fácil la risa niños- dijeron los gemelos Prewett negando con la cabeza.

**Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso. Aquélla, pensó Harry, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George **

— ¡Oye!- se quejaron ellos- Nosotros no os envidiamos ni por un segundo- terminó Fred cruzándose de brazos ofendido.

**cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts. **

— ¿Con suavidad?- preguntó Ron incrédulo.

— ¿En el césped?- preguntó a la vez y con el mismo tono Harry.

**Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por debajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente. Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores. **

— La próxima vez me lleváis- les ordenaron a la vez Ginny y Hermione para la incredulidad de los profesores.

— Cla… claro- respondieron los chicos con miedo al ver la determinación de las chicas.

— Ya me encargaré yo de que no haya una próxima vez- refunfuñó por lo bajo Minerva.

**Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harry tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. **

— Sip- dijo Sus- Leerlo ya empieza a ser aburrido.

— Con su suerte tal vez se encuentren con una avioneta o un paracaidista- dijo Sirius con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Los dos se llevaron un golpe en la nuca cortesía de Lily.

— No gaféis a mi niño más de lo que ya está- rugió enfadada.

**Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber. Harry y Ron se habían despojado de sus jerséis, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor. **

Una mueca de asco apareció en el rostro de Cho y de Romilda.

**Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gordita. **

— Esa amable mujer- suspiraron todos los Weasley a la vez.

**¿Por qué motivo no habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos? **

— Eso me pregunto yo- intervino Alastor para sorpresa de muchos- Se necesita una magia muy poderosa y extraña.

**—No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—.**

Varias chicas suspiraron y Blaise tomó nota mental de pedirle a Theo que le ayudara a hacer volar uno de esos cacharros mientras miraba de reojo a Padma.

**¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren? **

**Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes. Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar. **

— Ay no- murmuraron Lily y Molly a la vez.

**Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

**—Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...**

— ¿Estamos hablando de un coche o de un caballo?- preguntó con sarcasmo Cormac- Las máquinas no se cansan.

— Te equivocas- dijo Scorp- Las máquinas si se cansan cuando las usas durante demasiado tiempo seguido, además, cuando hechizas un objeto le das un poco de vida, muy poca, ya que tu magia es parte de tu esencia vital y se la estás transfiriendo.

— Coff coff cerebrito coff coff- tosió Louis.

— Al menos Scorp no está loco por culpa de los gases de pociones estúpidas que el mismo ha creado- gruñeron Al y Rose a la vez.

— Las pociones de Louis no son estúpidas- les contestó furiosa Gwen.

— Sí Gweny, ya sabemos que Louis te gusta- respondió "comprensivamente" Allie.

El color al que el rostro de Gwen y Louis llegó fue una sorpresa para todos los del gran comedor. Oliver y Alex fruncieron el ceño a la vez mientras los otros de la tercera intentaban contener la risa fallando estrepitosamente.

— Pues si mis pociones son estúpidas no dejaré que las uséis más- dijo Louis al recuperarse ignorando una parte de la conversación.

— ¿No os preocupa?- preguntó en voz baja Harry al ver que los cerebritos indiferentes.

— Va de farol- respondieron los cuatro a la vez con seguridad infinita.

**Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. **

— Ese fue un comportamiento muy infantil, inmaduro e imprudente- rugió Alastor enojado.

— Lo sentimos- respondieron a la vez.

— Vamos Alastor- dijo Albus- Tenían doce años.

**Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta. **

— Ok eso se está poniendo raro- comentó Cormac- Es como si tuviera vida de verdad.

— ¿Y yo porqué me he molestado ha explicárselo?- preguntó frustrado Scorp.

— Déjalo hijo- dijo Draco- No le entraría a la cabeza ni a golpes.

**—Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry—, ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado.**

— Muy poquito- repitió el muchacho perdido en sus recuerdos.

**Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer. **

**— ¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y ****_Hedwig _****dieron un bote—. ¡Allí delante mismo! **

**En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte. **

— Gracias a Merlín- suspiró Molly con visible alivio.

— Y a todos los demás magos poderosos- le apoyó Lily más relajada.

**Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.**

— Creo que hablasteis antes de tiempo- comentó Alice mientras las dos mujeres palidecían mortalmente.

**— ¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!**

**El motor . Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor. **

— Ay dios- murmuró Petunia pálida.

**Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago.**

— Claro- dijo Draco- Porqué si cae el coche el asiento se va a quedar en el mismo sitio

**El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. **

— Creo que a partir de los 20 metros caer en el agua hace tanto daño como caer en tierra- comentó Terry.

— Gracias, necesitábamos saber eso- dijo Ginny mordazmente.

**Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse. **

**— ¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.**

**Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.**

— Mala idea- susurró Arthur.

**Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente. **

— Tenías razón- le dijo Frank a Arthur.

— Sí, pero eso no me alegra en absoluto- contestó el hombre.

**— ¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.**

**El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

— Ayúdales Merlín- murmuró Bill mirando a su hermanito con preocupación.

**— ¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros **

Varios soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

**cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta **

Neville, Allie y Sprouth se miraron con preocupación y fulminaron a los dos chicos con la mirada advirtiéndoles de lo que les pasaría si caían sobre sus plantas.

**y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar. **

Alice se cubrió los ojos con las manos como si quisiera evitar ver esa escena, Lily y Molly tal vez hubiesen seguido su ejemplo de haber podido moverse pero el miedo las tenía rígidas.

**Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.**

Ron compuso una mueca de tristeza y Hermione le tomó la mano con comprensión.

**— ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...**

**— ¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde.**

**¡PAF!**

Arthur y James pegaron un bote completamente sincronizados ya que Remus alzó la voz al decir esa onomatopeya.

**Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abollado capó salió más humo; ****_Hedwig _****daba chillidos de terror; **

— Pobrecilla- suspiró Lavander.

— Harry y Ron han estado tu a punto de morir y te compadeces ¿de la lechuza?- preguntó Hermione completamente sorprendida y enfadada.

**Ha Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabrisas; **

— Mi pobre niño- murmuró Lily.

— De pobre nada- dijo la señora Pomfrey enojada- Tuvo mucha suerte, pudo haber muerto por el impacto.- rugió mirando a su alumno.

**y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación. **

Al instante tenía a su madre abrazada, la mano de su padre en el hombro y las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanos encima.

— Estoy bien- les tranquilizó como pudo.

**— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

— Sí- respondió Ron aun con la intensión de tranquilizar a sus padres.

**— ¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mira mi varita!**

**Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.**

— Agradece que no fuera su cuello- graznó enojada la enfermera.

**Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio, **

— Lo dudo mucho- comentó Dumbledore- Son pocas las ocasiones en las que se puede reparar una varita.

**pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera **

— ¿Cómo?- preguntó Neville confuso. Se escuchó un jadeo, Remus había perdido todo el color de su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede Lunático?- preguntó Sirius asustado.

— El capítulo se llama el sauce golpeador- contestó el licántropo asustado.

Todos los ocupantes del gran comedor quedaron paralizados un minuto, después algunos palidecieron y otros miraron a Harry y a Ron con compasión, empatía, miedo…y burla.

— ¿Crees que es momento para sonreír papá?- preguntó con voz helada Scorp.

— No sonreía- se defendió este infantilmente cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

— ¿Estás seguro de que ese es tu padre?- le preguntó Al a Scorp.

— Sí, no parece el mismo Draco Malfoy astuto y divertido que nosotros conocemos- intervino Rose.

— Sí, por desgracia estoy seguro- les contestó Scorp mientras Allie le apretó la mano para darle ánimos.

**y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte. **

**— ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón,**

— Buena comparación- dijo Blaise mientras los slytherin sonreían con malicia.

**golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo. El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba.**

— ¿Cuántas especies de plantas hay que golpeen a las personas?- preguntó Alicia exasperada.

— Cuatro- respondieron a la vez Neville y Allie- Y están todas en peligro de extinción- terminó Neville.

— Y con razón- gruñó Augusta enfadada- No se yo que ventaja tiene tener una de esas cosas en el colegio.- La cara de Remus era una máscara de culpa infinita.

— Tiene muchas ventajas Augusta- respondió el director con tranquilidad- Muchas más que inconvenientes.

**El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance. **

— No suena muy agradable- comentó Daphne con tranquilidad.

**— ¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía. **

— Salid de allí- ordenó Minerva perdiendo la calma.

**— ¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, **

— Buena idea- le apoyaron los gemelos Weasley asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza.

**empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry. **

— No si al final va a resultar que esos dos sienten lo mismo que sus primogénitos- bromeó Scorp en voz baja ganándose una mala mirada de Al y una peligrosísima mirada fulminante de Rose.

**— ¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo.**

**De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento. **

Lily soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro de alivio y Molly se destensó un poco.

**— ¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo. **

— Por poco- murmuró Percy.

**—Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!**

**El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped. **

— Te hecho- dijo James con incredulidad divertida- El propio coche te echo de el mismo- repitió antes de soltar una carcajada que era más de alivio que de cualquier otra cosa.

**Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de ****_Hedwig _****salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. **

— Tratas muy mal a ese pobre animal Harry- le regañó Parvati enojadísima.

— Lo lamento- se disculpó rápidamente el chico con miedo al ver el ceño fruncido de la muchacha.

**A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado. **

— Tiene todo el derecho del mundo en enfadarse- comentó Dudley.

**— ¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará!**

— ¿Papá?- preguntó Charlie.

— Mejor preocúpate de mamá- prosiguió Bill.

— Mejor huye del país por mamá- le corrigió Percy.

— Con que yo soy la mala ¿eh chicos?- preguntó con voz aflautada la mujer- Pues entonces estás castigados.

**Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape.**

**— ¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron **

— Sí, llevo mucho preguntándome eso- comentó Hermione.

**embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a ****_Scabbers_****, la rata—. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes. **

— Sí, realmente es mala suerte- suspiró Lily con frustración.

**Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente.**

**—Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio.**

— Sí- asintieron Molly, Lily, Molls y Minerva con la misma mirada homicida y el mismo tono regañón.

**No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado. **

— No, no lo era- dijeron los gemelos Weasley con rencorosa y malsana satisfacción.

**Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la ladera cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal. **

**—Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete —dijo Ron, **

— Weasley hasta la médula- dijeron los gemelos Prewett meneando la cabeza.

**dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercándose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh, Harry, ven a ver esto... es la Selección! **

— Mi selección- dejo claro Ginny con una sonrisa.

**Harry se acercó a toda prisa, y juntos contemplaron el Gran Comedor. **

— Cotillas- murmuró Sirius divertido.

**Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mantenían en el aire innumerables velas, haciendo brillar los platos y las copas. Encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de estrellas. A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor. **

— No estábamos asustados- rugieron a la vez todos los que hacían cuatro.

**Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley. **

— Si que la buscaste rápido- dejó caer como si nada Hermione haciendo sonrojar a Harry y a Ginny.

**Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados. Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, **

Bailes excéntricos (cortesía de los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores) y fuegos artificiales (cortesía de los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan) aparecieron en la mesa de los leones para la incredulidad del resto y los chicos de cuarto de esa casa fueron aplaudidos.

**Hufflepuff,**

Ellos fueron más normales y solo aplaudieron y vitorearon a los tejones de cuarto.

**Ravenclaw **

Nadie se esperaba que cien águilas de fuego alzaran el vuelo desde esa mesa y que explotaran haciendo aparecer los nombres de los alumnos que se integraron ese año.

**y Slytherin. **

Los Slytherin no iban a ser menos por lo que todos alzaron las varitas a la vez y de ellas salió un hilo plateado que escribió, en letra elegante y sinuosa, el nombre de las serpientes que entraron ese año.

**Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Durante unos escasos y horribles segundos, había temido que lo fuera a destinar a Slytherin, la casa que había dado más magos y brujas tenebrosos que ninguna otra,**

— Que por cierto- dijo Padma desde Ravenclaw con el ceño fruncido- También es la casa que ha dado más ministros y altos cargos del ministerio.

— Gracias- le dijo Blaise con una brillante sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y que muchas la miraran celosas.

**pero había acabado en Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. En el último trimestre, Harry y Ron habían contribuido a que Gryffindor ganara el**

**campeonato de las casas, venciendo a Slytherin por primera vez en siete años. **

— No me lo recuerdes- suplicó la transformista preferida de los leones.

**Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. **

Colin se removió en el asiento con emoción.

— Podría ser yo hermanito- le dijo completamente ilusionado a Denis.

— Tú o uno de los cincuenta y tres castaños enanos que hay en tu promoción- le contestó divertido sin lograr deshinchar a su hermano.

**Harry desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna brillando a la luz de las velas. Varios asientos más allá, Harry vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, **

Ron gruñó audiblemente ganándose miradas de odio de la gran parte de la población femenina.

**vestido con una túnica color aguamarina. **

— Que resaltaba sus ojos- suspiró Romilda atolondradamente.

**Y al final estaba Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa.**

**—Espera... —dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape?**

— ¿Y eso que más da?- preguntó James.

— Mientras no esté aquí- le apoyó Sirius.

**Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry. **

— Y a mi- se oyó en varios puntos de la mesa de los leones.

**Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Snape, que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía. **

— Creo que voy a ruborizarme- murmuró el profesor con sarcasmo.

**— ¡A lo mejor está enfermo! —dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

— Con suerte de peste draconiana- puntualizó Sirius.

**— ¡Quizá se haya ido —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

— Ojalá- suspiró James.

**—O quizá lo han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo odia...**

— Eso podría ser- dijeron a la vez los dos merodeadores.

— Al,- murmuró Louis- Tu nacimiento no fue premeditado ¿cierto?- preguntó con sorna.

— Idiota- le contestó el muchacho golpeándole en la nuca.

**—O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos— quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos en el tren escolar.**

— Glups- todos los del gran comedor tragaron ruidosamente a la vez.

**Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, **

— Que no ha conocido el champú en años- comentó James con desprecio.

**y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío. **

— Snape sonriendo- Neville tuvo un escalofrío.

— No puedo imaginarme nada más espeluznante.- afirmó Hannah.

**—Seguidme —dijo Snape.**

**Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y Ron siguieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras. **

— A las serpientes les gustan los sitios oscuros y húmedos.- comentó Sirius haciendo sonreír a Harry.

**— ¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior. Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape. **

— Directo a las fauces del lobo- comentó Lee con voz lúgubre.

— A las de la serpiente- le corrigió Leanne.

**Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto. La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. **

— Que acogedor- ironizó Tonks con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

**Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos. **

— Huid- murmuró Neville.

— No podrán- dijo Hannah- Porqué crees que Snape a cerrado la puerta.

**—Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley. **

— Pues ya que lo preguntas- dijo James- No, no lo era.

— Mi ahijado y Ron se merecen algo mejor, igual que Hermione, el resto de los Weasley, Neville y Luna- Afirmó Luna.

**Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos? **

— Y eso me recuerda…- dijo Remus moviendo la varita, un cojín golpeó en toda la cara de James.

— ¿Que te he hecho Lunático?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

— Cuéntaselo Canuto- dijo Remus.

— James, james, james- empezó el animago meneando la cabeza- ¿Ya te has olvidado de mi preciosa moto?

— Esa en la que estuvimos trabajando todo un verano para hacer nuestra entrada espectacular en nuestro último curso de Hogwarts- le aclaró Remus.

— Esa que tú despreciaste por qué querías quedar bien con la prefecta perfecta- terminó Sirius.

— Mira que sois rencorosos- comentó James enojado.

**—No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de Kings Cross lo que...**

**— ¡Silencio! —dijo Snape con frialdad—. **

— Deberías dejar que se explicaran- rugió Minerva mirándole mal.

**¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche?**

**Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Harry le daba la impresión de que Snape era capaz de leer el pensamiento. **

— Y lo soy- dijo Snape con orgullo disimulado- Solo que está prohibido utilizar la legeremencia con menores sin una orden del ministerio o el consentimiento de estos.

**Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de ****_El Profeta Vespertino _****de aquel mismo día. **

— ¿Salisteis en el Profeta?- los ojos de Sus casi se salían de sus orbitas- Si que la hicisteis grande.

— No ayudas- comentaron los chicos mirando a sus madres con miedo.

**—Os han visto —les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el titular:**

**«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS**

**POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR **

— La habéis hecho enorme- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

**Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:**

**—«En Londres, dos ****_muggles _****están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete ****_muggles_****. Tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos ****_Muggles _****—dijo, mirando a Ron y sonriendo de manera aún más desagradable—. Vaya, vaya..., su propio hijo... **

— No utilices el chantaje psicológico con mi niño- gruñó Arthur fulminando a Snape con la mirada y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo menor.

**Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago. **

— Sí, es una buena manera de describir el sentimiento- comentó Ron con un escalofrío.

— Snape- gruñó Lily- Tal vez deberías controlarte un poco.- su mirada daba entender un "Si no lo haces sufrirás"

**Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche… No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso... **

— Pues tal vez deberías haberlo pensado antes- le dijo duramente Lily- Uno no puede infringir las normas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

**—He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejemplar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables —prosiguió Snape. **

— Pues no es precisamente el que ha salido más dañado- comentó Ernie.

**—Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que nosotros a... —se le escapó a Ron. **

— Correcto- comentó Sirius.

— Se tiene que tener agallas para decirle eso a Snape- comentó Luna con una sonrisa.

**— ¡Silencio! —interrumpió de nuevo Snape—. Por desgracia, vosotros no pertenecéis a mi casa, y la decisión de expulsaros no me corresponde a mí. **

— Por desgracia no es la expresión que yo hubiera utilizado- dijo Angelina.

**Voy a buscar a las personas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí. **

— Yo me escondería- dijo George.

— Sip- le apoyó su gemelo- Y lo haría antes de que llegue Minie.

**Ron y Harry se miraron, palideciendo. Harry ya no sentía hambre, sino un tremendo mareo. Trató de no mirar hacia el estante que había detrás del escritorio de Snape, donde en un gran tarro con líquido verde flotaba una cosa muy larga y delgada.**

Varios tuvieron un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué era?- preguntó Louis curioso y deseoso de tener un nuevo elemento con el que jugar en sus pociones.

— Tu no preguntes- dijo Molly que había adquirido un color verdoso.

**Si Snape había ido en busca de la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. **

— Es preferible una acromántula- preguntó Sirius con convicción.

**Ella podía ser mejor que Snape, pero era muy estricta. **

— Muy, muy, muy estricta- dijeron a la vez los bromistas.- Pero también muy, muy, muy justa.- Minerva se sonrojó.

**Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba. Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, **

—Si están tensos todavía tenéis una oportunidad de sobrevivir.- dijo James.

— Si la veis sonriendo… ¡Huid del país!- terminó Sirius.

**o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Ella levantó su varita al entrar. Harry y Ron se estremecieron, **

— ¡Harry!- gruñó Lily.

— ¡Ronald!- dijo a la vez Molly.

— Ella jamás os haría daño- terminaron las dos enojadas.

— Fue un acto reflejo- se disculparon ellos con la profesora que parecía muy triste.

— Jamsie los va a matar como se entere que han hecho entristecer a su abuelita Minie- comentó Rose algo preocupada.

**pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante. **

**—Sentaos —dijo ella, y los dos se retiraron a dos sillas que había al lado del fuego—. Explicaos —añadió. Sus gafas brillaban inquietantemente. **

— Siempre brillan cuando está enfadada- comentaron los Prewett.

**Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar. **

**—... así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudimos coger el tren.**

**— ¿Y por qué no enviasteis una carta por medio de una lechuza? **

— Exacto- rugió Lily.

— Vamos cariño- comentó James- A ti tampoco se te hubiese ocurrido.

**Imagino que tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall a Harry.**

**Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.**

— Sí, ahora que lo dice parece obvio- comentó Neville- Pero a mi jamás se me hubiese ocurrido.

**—No-no lo pensé...**

**—Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall— es evidente.**

— Ah, ah, ah- dijeron los gemelos Weasley meneando la cabeza- Decir obviedades no ayuda Minie.

**Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas. **

— Mala señal- murmuraron todos los leones, tejones y águilas.

**Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore. **

— Problemas- canturrearon los gemelos Weasley.

**Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido estar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador. **

— Sí, yo también pensaba en eso- dijo Ron.- Es horrible que te mire decepcionado, te hace sentir fatal.

**Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo:**

**—Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho.**

**Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado. A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. **

— Decepcionar a Dumby se siente fatal- comentaron los merodeadores.

— Tiene la capacidad de hacerte sentir como la peor escoria del mundo solo con una mirada- les apoyaron los gemelos Prewett.

**No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. Se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, **

— Gracias- le dijo el señor Weasley- Pero creo que eso no era muy difícil de deducir.

**simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación. **

— Claro que sí.- dijo Draco- Como existen tantos coches voladores.

**Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediatamente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada sobre el coche. **

— Vi que no era un tema del que quisieran hablar- comentó el director respondiendo a las miradas interrogativas de sus alumnos.

**Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.**

**—Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas —dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado.**

— Si que te desesperas con facilidad- comentó Fred.

— Suerte que nosotros no lo hacemos o esa sería nuestra frase más utilizada- terminó George.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? —bramó la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Ron.**

— Que va- dijeron los merodeadores con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

**Harry miró a Dumbledore.**

**—Hoy no, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que habéis hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a vuestras familias. He de advertiros también que si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros. **

— Por eso nos portamos como angelitos lo que quedaba de curso- ironizó Ron.

— Cierto- le apoyó Harry- Nada de romper las reglas.

**Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hubieran suprimido las Navidades.**

— Más bien como si se hubiese perdido una reunión de mortis- dijo Sirius.

— A un Grinch como Snape no le gustan las Navidades- aclaró James.

**Se aclaró la garganta y dijo: **

**—Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad, han causado daños graves a un árbol muy antiguo y valioso... **

— Árbol que debería ser talado- gruñeron los gemelos Prewett.

**Creo que actos de esta naturaleza... **

**—Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus **

— Gracias a dios- agradecieron estos con un suspiro de alivio.

**—dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad. —Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall—. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla.**

— Usted no estará emparentado con los Weasley ¿verdad?- preguntó Allie con una sonrisa.

**Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada. Se quedaron con la profesora McGonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida. **

— Mientras no os mire como la leona enfurecida que es estáis a salvo- comentó Sus sonriendo a la transformista.

**—Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, estás sangrando.**

— ¿Cómo?- Molly parecía muy preocupada por ese pedazo de información.

— Solo era un arañazo- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa- He sufrido heridas mucho más graves.- para sorpresa de Ron eso no hizo sino incrementar la preocupación de su madre.

**—No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.**

— Gracias Ron- dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.

**—La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. **

**Tu hermana está también en Gryffindor.**

— Evidentemente- dijeron los Weasley y para sorpresa de algunos Al.

**— ¡Bien! —dijo Ron.**

— Parece como si lo hubieses dudado hermanito- comentó Ginny con sonrisa petulante.

**—Y hablando de Gryffindor... —empezó a decir severamente la profesora McGonagall.**

— ¿Nos va a quitar puntos?- Denis estaba muy preocupado.

**Pero Harry la interrumpió.**

— Eso sí que es ser temerario- comentó James orgulloso.

**—Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con temor. **

— Exacto- dijeron todos los leones mirando suplicantes a la profesora.

**La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. **

— Es Minie- dijo Sirius- Siempre baja la guardia si alguien se muestra leal a Gryffindor.

**Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente. **

**—No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y Harry se sintió muy aliviado—.**

**Pero vosotros dos seréis castigados. **

— Eso era obvio- dijeron los Prewett.

**Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a los Dursley, le daba lo mismo. **

— A mi no- dijo Sirius- Imaginaos la cara que pondrán cuando reciban una carta traída por una lechuza donde pone que su sobrino ha ido a la escuela con un coche volador.- Las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras los alumnos imaginaban la graciosa escena.

**Harry sabía perfectamente que los Dursley lamentarían que el sauce boxeador no lo hubiera aplastado. **

— Eso no es cierto Harry- dijo Petunia algo ofendida.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un ¡plop! y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza. **

— Tengo hambre- rugieron todos los Weasley's y Sirius a la vez siendo ignorados por todos.

**— Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormitorio —indicó—. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete. **

— Golosa- la acusaron los merodeadores sonriendo.

**Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado.**

— Realmente sabes expresarte hermanito- comentó Ginny divertida.

**—Creí que no nos salvábamos —dijo, cogiendo un emparedado.**

**—Y yo también —contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.**

**—Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte? —dijo Ron con la boca llena de jamón y pollo—. Fred y George deben de haber volado en ese coche cinco o seis veces y nunca los ha visto ningún ****_muggle_****. **

— Con que cinco o seis veces ¿eh chicos?- dijo Molly con peligrosa dulzura.

— Ronnie miente.- dijeron a la vez con miedo atroz en el rostro.

**—Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado—.¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera? **

— Gran pregunta- comentó Alastor pensativamente.

**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

**—Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante —dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza—. Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete... **

**—Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde —dijo Ron inteligentemente—. **

— Este libro me sorprende cada vez más- dijo Fred burlón ganándose un buen golpe de Ron, Bill y Charlie.

**No quiere que nadie llegue a pensar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche.**

— Exacto- dijo la profesora- Por qué entonces sería muy difícil detener a todos los alumnos que lleguen con algún trasto extraño.

**Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los engullían), se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor **

— La buena y vieja señora gorda- suspiraron los Gryffindor con cariño.

**—La contraseña —exigió ella, al verlos acercarse.**

**—Esto... —dijo Harry.**

**No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles. **

— Siempre tengo que sacaros las castañas del fuego- suspiró la muchacha con cansancio.

**— ¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos... Alguien decía que os habían expulsado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador. **

— Realmente es un rumor muy absurdo- ironizó Scorp.

— Mis noticias- Lee remarcó esa palabra- Nunca son absurdas- El moreno parecía muy ofendido.

**—Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Harry.**

**— ¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.**

— No es por nada Hermione- dijo Ron- Pero das miedo.

— A mi me lo va a decir- susurró Rose para que solo lo oyeran los de su generación.

**—Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.**

**—Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión…**

— Yo que tu les abría dado primero el sermón y luego la contraseña- le dijo Luna.

**No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos. **

— Esa actuación fue una violación de la ley- graznó la profesora McGonagall- No se merecía aplausos sino castigos.

**Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffindor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. **

— Evidentemente- dijeron todos los leones de cuarto para arriba.

**Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos. **

**— ¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordan—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años! **

— Nos superaron al cabo de dos años- comentó Harry sonriéndole a Fleur.

**— ¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca. **

**Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Fred y George se abrieron camino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo: **

**— ¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?**

— Pero no estaban celosos ni nada- ironizó Ron divertido.

**Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles. **

— Largaos de allí- recomendaron los gemelos y Oliver a la vez.

**Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir. **

— Conozco a Percy desde hace quince años- dijo Ron- Evidentemente te comprendí.

**—Tenemos que subir..., estamos algo cansados —dijo, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios. **

**—Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndose. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy. **

— Porqué son las dos únicas personas sensatas de Gryffindor- gritó Molly enojadísima aún con Harry y Ron.

**Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso». Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas. Les habían subido los baúles y los habían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas. **

— Gracias- dijo Ron sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

**Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad.**

**—Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibimiento, pero la verdad es que...**

— Vamos Ronnie- dijo Bill- Cualquiera disfrutaría de eso.

**La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.**

Ellos sonrieron encantados igual que los familiares de Neville.

**— ¡Increíble! —dijo Seamus sonriendo.**

— Fue mucho más que eso- le corrigió Sirius.

**— ¡Formidable! —dijo Dean.**

— Un poquito mejor pero aún te quedas corto- siguió el animago.

**— ¡Alucinante! —dijo Neville, sobrecogido.**

— Sí, esa es la palabra- le dijo Sirius premiándolo con una sonrisa.

**Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió.**

— Como evitarlo- dijo James asintiendo.


	27. Guilderoy Lockhart

Gilderoy Lockhart

— Creo que podemos leer un capítulo más antes de cenar- dijo Dumbledore-**Gilderoy Lockhart**

— ¿En serio tenemos que leer un capítulo con el nombre de ese idiota?- preguntó Ron enfadado siendo fulminado con la mirada por muchas chicas.

**Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón.**

— Odio los días que pasa eso- comentó Dean con una mueca.

— Es decir casi todos vuestros días- apuntó Seamus señalando al trío dorado.

**Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon.**

Los Weasley y Sirius soltaron un suspiro y enternecieron su mirada que se dirigía hacia el libro.

**Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de **_**Viajes con los vampiros **_**abierto y apoyado contra una taza de leche. La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Harry que todavía les reprochaba la manera en que habían llegado al colegio.**

— Es Hermione- dijo Ron como si fuera obvio.

**Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente.**

Harry y Ron sonrieron agradeciéndoselo con la mirada.

**Neville era un muchacho de cara redonda, propenso a los accidentes, y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Harry había conocido nunca.**

— Sí, creo que lo describiste a la perfección- comentó Seamus.

—**El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Neville—; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.**

—Evidentemente- dijo Augusta algo enojada.- Es lo que hago cada año.

**Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud.**

— Siempre es espectacular- comentó Denis, Dudley afirmó con vehemencia.

**Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas. **

Hermione arrugó la nariz pero no comentó nada.

— _**¡Errol! **_**—dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapada lechuza. **_**Errol**_**se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.**

— Espero que no sea lo que creo- dijo Scorp.

— ¿Es que acaso no conoces a la abuela?- preguntó Al con incredulidad.

**» ¡No...! —exclamó Ron.**

—**No te preocupes, no está muerto —dijo Hermione, tocando a **_**Errol **_**con la punta del dedo.**

—**No es por eso... sino por esto.**

**Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. A Harry no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.**

— Y con razón- dijo James que era uno de los pocos que había deducido que era.

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

— Algo muy malo- comentó Ron.

—**Me han enviado un **_**howler **_**—dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.**

Todos los hijos de magos aguantaron aire a la vez mientras le dedicaban a Ron una mirada de ánimo y compasión.

—**Será mejor que lo abras, Ron —dijo Neville, en un tímido susurro—. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y... —tragó saliva— fue horrible.**

— ¿Y por que le enviaste un howler?- preguntó Frank algo enojado.

— Por la misma razón por la que te los enviaba a ti- dio Augusta enojada fulminando a su hijo con la mirada- Por ser despistado y hacer explotar calderas.- padre e hijo se sonrojaron completamente.

**Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el sobre rojo.**

— **¿Qué es un **_**howler**_**? —dijo.**

— La peor pesadilla de cualquiera- susurraron los gemelos Weasley asustando a muchos hijos de muggle.

**Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.**

— Ábrelo- gritaron todos los que conocían que era ese sobre.

—**Ábrela —urgió Neville—. Será cuestión de unos minutos.**

— Es como una tirita- explicó Rose- Mejor sacarla de golpe.

— ¿Qué es una tirita?- preguntó Sirius, Rose se limitó a girar los ojos.

**Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a **_**Errol **_**el sobre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos.**

— Buena idea- dijo Remus.- Era lo que hacía yo cada vez que esos recibían uno.

— Es decir- apuntó james- Cada desayuno.

— No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso- le gritó Lily golpeándole la nuca.

**Harry no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después. Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.**

— Un howler especialmente peligroso- comentó James.

— Lo envió Molly- le contestó Sirius como si recalcara una obviedad.

—**... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN;**

— No, a él tampoco- dijeron los gemelos Weasley entre risas.

**ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...**

— Claro, como ese coche es tan valioso- ironizó Draco los Weasley se mordieron la lengua pensando que no valía la pena discutir con él.

**Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal,**

— Glups- todos los Weasley tragaron ruidosamente mientras la mujer los fulminaba con la mirada.

**hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el**_**howler**_**,**

— Reconozco que eso es lo peor- dijeron los Prewett.

— Lo mejor, queréis decir- dijo George.

— Cierto,- afirmó Fred- Nos da propaganda gratis.- La bronca que les pegó su madre después de ese comentario les hizo desear no haber abierto la boca.

**Y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada.**

— Que por cierto estaba del mismo color que un tomate expuesto a la radiación- comentó Seamus divertido.

—**... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA,**

— Tampoco hay que exagerar- dijo Arthur- No entendía porque se había comportado así pero no estaba tan avergonzado- terminó dirigiéndole una alentadora sonrisa a su hijo menor.

**NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HABEROS MATADO...**

— Eso es cierto- la apoyó Lily mirando mal a su hijo que se acercó a James imperceptiblemente causando una sonrisa de ternura en los labios de este.

**Harry se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre. Trataba de hacer como que no oía la voz que le estaba perforando los tímpanos.**

— La voz de mamá tiene esa cualidad- afirmó Charlie.

— Y la de Molls- añadieron todos los de la tercera.

— Callaos- gritaron las dos demostrando lo dicho.

—**... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES,**

James y Sirius miraron al hombre preocupados pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento señor Weasley- se disculpó Harry- Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi y casi hago que lo despidan.

— Yo también lo siento papá- dijo Ron mirando el suelo.

— Lo pasado, pasado está- les respondió él con una amable sonrisa.

**TODO POR CULPA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.**

— Tampoco hay que dramatizar- dijo Bill poniendo la mano protectoramente en el hombro de Ron- Por qué va a creérselo y lo pasará muy mal.

**Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las palabras de la carta. El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Harry y Ron se quedaron aturdidos, como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima.**

— Es que lo que les ha pasado por encima es mamá que es peor, mucho pero- comentaron los gemelos Weasley.

**Algunos se rieron y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón. Hermione cerró el libro **_**Viajes con los vampiros **_**y miró a Ron,**

— Que raro- ironizó Rose en voz baja mientras los de la tercera generación reían.

**que seguía encogido.**

—**Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú...**

—**No me digas que me lo merezco —atajó Ron.**

— Me lo merecía pero era lo último que quería oír.- le explicó el muchacho a Hermione.

**Harry apartó su plato de gachas. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le revolvía las tripas. El señor Weasley tendría que afrontar una investigación en su trabajo.**

— Tranquilo Harry- le dijo el señor Weasley- La culpa fue mía por haber hechizado el coche, Molly tiene razón me entusiasman demasiado esas cosas.

— Si ellos no hubiesen utilizado el coche nada de eso hubiese pasado- dijo Lily enfadada- Hay que pensar en las consecuencias antes de actuar, sobretodo si esas consecuencias no te perjudican a ti sino a otra persona.

**Después de todo lo que los padres de Ron habían hecho por él durante el verano...**

— No fue nada- le aseguró Molly con una sonrisa.

**Pero Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff.**

Neville le dedicó una luminosa sonrisa a Hannah mientras Allie, Augusta y Alice los miraban con una sonrisita burlona.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas. El **_**howler **_**había tenido al menos un efecto positivo:**

Los gemelos Prewett levantaron las cejas con incredulidad.

**parecía que Hermione consideraba que ellos ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y volvía a mostrarse amable.**

— Es que ya habíais tenido más que suficiente castigo- se defendió ella.

**Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acompañada por Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Ron gruñó mientras la profesora soltaba un suspiro de exasperación extrañando a las alumnas.

**La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, Harry vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo.**

— Yo y el sauce no hubiésemos resultado heridos si no llega a ser por la caballerosa y solicitada ayuda del experto- ironizó la profesora causando más incredulidad entre las alumnas que empezaban a mirarla mal.

**La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, y si tía Petunia hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado.**

— No se puede trabajar en la tierra con la manicura- explicó la profesora mostrando orgullosa sus manos que, evidentemente, horrorizaron a Petunia.

**Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embargo, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.**

Se oyó un suspiro colectivo mientras Blaise le declaraba la guerra al hombre al ver que Padma era una de las que había suspirado.

— **¡Hola, qué hay! —saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador.**

— Porque evidentemente ella, que lleva décadas especializada en plantas mágicas concretamente con las de Hogwarts, no lo sabe- el sarcasmo de Ron produjo unas cuantas carcajadas mientras Blaise lo fichaba como posible aliado en su tarea de humillar al ex profesor.

**¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica!**

— Y por eso no me he puesto a fardar delante de todos vosotros tras malherirla con mi incompetencia- Fue el turno de Blaise que se llevó una sonrisa de Ron y otros chicos a la vez que malas miradas de una buena parte del sector femenino.

**Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...**

— Es sabido que la mejor forma de viajar es con la imaginación- asintió Ron dándole la razón al fraude de profesor y causando más risas.

— No solo la mejor, es la única forma en la que no tengo que despeinar mis rizos completamente naturales y con la que no pierdo mi sonrisa de dentífrico ganadora cinco veces del premio del corazón de la Bruja a la sonrisa más encantadora- le secundó Blaise imitando a la perfección la voz del profesor y sacando más risas.

— ¿Pero que tenéis en contra del profesor?- preguntó una muy indignada Lavander.

— A parte del hecho que era un pavo real presumido, con demasiados humos y demasiada ineptitud nada- le contestó Ron con tranquilidad.

— Espera sí que hay otra cosa- dijo Blaise- Creo que está relacionada con Pinocho per ahora no me acuerdo de que es.- terminó el Slytherin con una sonrisa burlona.-Aix, lo tengo a la punta de la nariz…- Los chicos y las chicas con más sentido común, entre ellas Astoria y Ginny, reían a carcajadas mientras que las otras chicas los fulminaban con la mirada.

— **¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.**

— Ese idiota era capaz de desquiciar a cualquiera- comentó Snape frunciendo el ceño- Por desgracia tuvo demasiado sentido de la auto conservación para ir a las mazmorras a supervisar mis pociones, esa época es muy buena para crear la de la muerte en vida.

— Y varias pociones urticarias- apuntó Louis con una sonrisa peligrosa.

**Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. ***

— En ese solo están las plantas más aburridas- comentó Sirius.

**En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas.**

— E ideales para incluir en las bromas- apuntó Remus como quién no quiere tal cosa.

**La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta.**

— Para si le interesa a alguien os diré que guarda una copia de esa llave debajo de la maseta de margaritas que tiene en su despacho- comentó Sus.

— Es el mismo lugar que utiliza nuestro profesor- dijo Al.

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso?- preguntó Astoria.

— Me lo dijo James Sirius- respondió rápidamente el chico mientras Sirius y James compartían una mirada orgullosa.

**A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo.**

Los ojos de los de primero y de Dudley brillaron como faros en una noche de tormenta mientras muchos se prometían ir a por la llave en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad.

**Se disponía a entrar detrás de Ron y Hermione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísimamente.**

— Huye- le aconsejaron a la vez Ron y Blaise.

— **¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a**

**Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?**

— Tenga piedad y sálvelo- le imploró James que empezaba a pillar que tipo de persona era Lockhart.

**A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba,**

— No me agrada dejar a mis alumnos en manos de un loco- soltó con naturalidad.

**pero Lockhart añadió:**

—**Sólo un momento —y le cerró la puerta del invernadero en las narices.**

— Maleducado- gruñó Molly para la alegría de Arthur.

—**Harry —dijo Lockhart. Sus grandes dientes blancos brillaban al sol cuando movía la cabeza—. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

— ¿Era tartamudo?- preguntó con inocencia Dennis.

— No, solo necesitaba tiempo para recordar como se estructuraba una frase y no se le ocurrió ningún otro modo para ganarlo- le explicó Ron- Ya sabes, como cuando un político dice: me gusta que me hagas está pregunta.- el Ministro enrojeció mientras las chicas empezaban a planear como matar dolorosamente a Ron.

**Harry no dijo nada. Estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba.**

— No intentes entender la mente, o falta de ella, de ese hombre- le aconsejó Blaise.

— A este ritmo antes de que termine el libro las chicas te habrán crucificado así que contrólate un poco- le recomendó Draco mirando la furibunda muchedumbre femenina que miraba mal a Blaise.

**Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Lockhart prosiguió:**

—**Nunca nada me había impresionado tanto como esto, ¡llegar a Hogwarts volando en un coche!**

—Es que fue realmente impresionante- dijo James sacando pecho orgullosamente.

**Claro que enseguida supe por qué lo habías hecho.**

— Y yo preocupado por su clara falta de agilidad mental- dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza en negación.

**Se veía a la legua.**

— Hay dios, ¿con que locura nos va a salir ahora?- preguntó Hermione asustada.

**Harry, Harry, Harry.**

— ¿Seguro, segurísimo que no era tartamudo?- preguntó incrédulo Dennis.

**Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para enseñar todos los dientes incluso cuando no estaba hablando.**

— Increíble y escalofriante- apuntó Ginny recordando al profesor.

— Tú no tienes gusto por los chicos Weasley- rugió Cho.

— Tienes razón- le concedió la chica- Debería tomar ejemplo de ti y ser más superficial fijándome solo en su aspecto y su popularidad ya que los otros valores están pasados de moda, o sea, que no molan- la voz de Ginny era una exageración de la de Cho pero eso no evitó la carcajada general que siguió sino que la incrementó.

—**Te metí el gusanillo de la publicidad, ¿eh? —dijo Lockhart—.**

James y Sirius empezaron a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa mientras Ron soltaba una carajada incrédula y Harry un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo…se…- golpe contra la mesa de la cabeza de James.

— puede… ser…- golpe contra la mesa de la cabeza de Sirius.

— tan… estúpido?- terminaron los dos todavía entre golpes.

— Siendo Lockhart- respondió simplemente Blaise.

**Le has encontrado el gusto.**

— Sí, realmente me apasiona que se hable de mí- reconoció con sarcasmo el chico.

**Te viste compartiendo conmigo la primera página del periódico y no pudiste resistir salir de nuevo.**

— Claro, lo de la librería es lo más famoso que ha hecho- concordó Remus.- Al lado de salir con el ganador del premio a la sonrisa más encantadora ¿que es haber derrotado a Voldemort?

—**No, profesor, verá...**

—**Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart,**

— Va a gastarte el nombre- comentó Luna.

— Creo que ha salido más en boca de Lockhart que en todo el libro anterior- concordó Neville.

**cogiéndole por el hombro—.**

— Suelta a mi niño ahora mismo gallo desplumado- rugió Lily enojadísima.

**Lo comprendo.**

— Ya pero es que resulta que no todos aquí dependemos de la publicidad para ser felices- le dijo Arthur.

— ¿Traemos un saco de boxeo con su rostro?- preguntó Al a sus amigos.

— Tal vez luego- respondió Scorp- Es demasiado gracioso ver las puñaladas verbales de Tío Blaise y Ron como para dejar escapar la oportunidad.

— Estoy con Scorp- dijo Allie.

— Yo también- les apoyó Rose.

**Es natural querer probar un poco más una vez que uno le ha cogido el gusto. Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por habértelo hecho probar,**

— Porqué como soy tan altruista no me hubiese importado dejar pasar la oportunidad de aumentar mis ventas gracias a ti.- siguió Ron imitando la voz del profesor.

— A parte de que avergonzarme de mi mismo entra en mis asombrosas y múltiples habilidades- siguió Blaise.

**porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza.**

— Del mismo modo que se me subió a mi el día en el que me vi en un espejo por primera vez, lástima que se me olvidase poner las gafas que me recetó el medimago diciendo no sé que tontería de ceguera parcial.- prosiguió Blaise asintiendo.

**Pero mira, muchacho, no puedes ir volando en coche para convertirte en noticia. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?**

— No quiero que ese idiota le de consejos a mi niño- se quejó James como un niño pequeño.

— Podríamos hacerle una pequeña visita- dejo caer Lily.

— Cornamenta adoro a tu esposa- comentó Sirius.

**Ya tendrás tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas mayor. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando: « ¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago de fama internacional!»**

— Mejor legeremente que Voldemort- asintió Harry con diversión.

—De donde saco que tenia fama integnacional?- preguntó Fleur con asombro- Yo no lo había oído nombgag hasta que empezó el libgo.

**Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como tú ahora.**

— Es decir, que había salvado el mundo un par de veces.- asintió Sirius.

**¡De hecho, creo que era menos importante! Quiero decir que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti, ¿no?, por todo ese asunto con El-que-nodebe-ser-nombrado.**

— Un asunto carente de importancia- asintieron los gemelos Weasley.

—**Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente—.**

— Coff coff envidioso coff coff- tosió Sus.

**Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces seguidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista **_**Corazón **_**de **_**bruja**_**,**

— Al lado de eso ¿Qué es salvar el mundo?- preguntaron al unísono Blaise y Ron.

— Nada de nada- les siguieron el juego Draco y Hermione. Los dos leones y las dos serpientes se miraron entre ellos con incredulidad.

— ¿Una tregua mientras salga el idiota de Lockharn?- ofreció Hermione.

— Aceptada- dijo Blaise sonriendo encantadoramente por lo que Padma sintió una punzada de celos.

Ron y Draco se miraron unos segundos para aceptar a regañadientes mientras Scorp y Rose casi saltan de alegría.

**como he hecho yo, pero por algo hay que empezar.**

— Aunque sea por algo tan pequeño- apuntó Ginny.

**Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes,**

— ¿Solo durante unos instantes?- preguntó Luna extrañada- Raro, ese tipo parece ser más aturdidor que cien narggels juntos.

**y luego, recordando que tenía que estar ya en el invernadero, abrió lapuerta y entró. La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras.**

— Me encanta esa clase- dijeron a la vez Allie y Neville con una sonrisa.

**Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo:**

—**Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras.**

— ¿Os gusta esa clase?- Draco estaba incrédulo. Los dos Longbotton se encogieron de hombros.

**Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?**

— Hermione- respondió todo el gran comedor a la vez.

**Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.**

—**La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—.**

La chica se ruborizó completamente.

— Lo siento Hermione- se disculpó Harry algo avergonzado.

— Pero si solo pensaste la verdad- le dijo Ron metiendo la pata ya que se ganó un golpe y una mala mirada de la aludida.

**Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.**

—**Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?**

— Hermione- volvió ha decir el gran comedor.

**Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi se lleva por delante las gafas de Harry.**

— Lo siento Harry- se disculpó ella.

— Estoy acostumbrado—respondió él haciendo que Hermione volviera a sonrojarse.

—**El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente.**

— Eso depende de la edad de la mandrágora- aclaró Neville al ver las miradas asustadas de los niños de primero.- Vosotros no trabajareis con mandrágoras adultas así que no hay ningún problema.- Los niños le miraron agradecidos mientras sus familiares lo hacían orgullosos.

—**Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.**

— ¿Veis?- les preguntó Neville- No hay peligro.

**Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. A Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que Hermione había querido decir con lo de «el llanto de la mandrágora», le parecían completamente vulgares.**

Neville, Allie y a profesora Sprout entrecerraron los ojos ofendidos.

— ¿Pero tu sabes cuanto vale una planta de esas?- Draco estaba horrorizado- Su precio no es para nada vulgar.

—**Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout.**

**Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.**

— Infantiles- murmuró Allie- Lo importante son las plantas, no las orejeras.

—**Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—.**

— ¿No habías dicho que al ser jóvenes su llanto no hacía nada?- le preguntó un Slytherin de primero a Neville con desconfianza.

— No, lo que he dicho es que no es mortal pero poneros bien las orejeras en la clase porque podéis quedaros desmayados unas horas.- les aconsejó el chico.

— Señor Longbotton me va a quitar el puesto.- le regañó en broma Sprout.

— No se lo quitó, ella se lo cedió.- murmuró por lo bajo Molls con una sonrisa.

**Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.**

**Harry se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza. Harry dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír.**

Los de primero se giraron hacia Neville.

— No es una panta muy bonita por debajo de la tierra.- les explicó él.

**En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.**

Varios arrufaron la nariz con asco.

**La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas.**

— Es importante taparla bien para que su llanto no llegue a la superficie- siguió Neville con sus apuntes que algunos niños estaban empezando a anotar.

**La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.**

—**Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como silo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—.**

— Tal vez eso es difícil pero te aseguro que regar una begonia no es tan fácil como parece, si le pones demasiada agua el sol la pudre y demasiada poca hace que se muera de sed.- le corrigió Petunia.

**Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase,**

— Yo me habría perdido gustoso mi primera clase de DCAO.- la corrigió Ron.

**aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger.**

**»Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con las **_**Tentacula Venenosa**_**, porque les están saliendo los dientes.**

**Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.**

Casi parecía que Dudley estuviese babeando por lo atento que estaba en todas las descripciones del libro.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca.**

—**Justin Finch-Fletchley —dijo alegremente,**

Varios se giraron hacia el chico que sonreía radiante.

**dándole la mano a Harry—. Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter.**

Harry bufó un poco molesto.

**Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano—.**

— Yo que tu me andaría con cuidado hermanito- le recomendó Ginny con una sonrisa burlona ganándose un pisotón.

**Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?**

**Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del **_**howler**_**.**

— Lo siento.- se disculpó el tejón.

— No te preocupes.- le dijo Ron con una brillante sonrisa.

—**Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad?**

— ¿Bromeas?- dijo Blaise con voz de niña emocionada por ver a su fan.- Ganó cinco veces seguidas el premio de más prestigio mágico.

— ¿La orden de Merlín?- le siguió el juego Hermione con la misma voz.

— Más prestigioso.- fue el turno de Ron.

— ¿No me digas que ganó el de la Sonrisa Más Encantadora otorgada por el corazón de la Bruja?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

— Tal y como lo oyes. O sea.- le contestó Blaise.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír a carcajadas para el regocijo del gran comedor.

— Espero que la tregua termine pronto- dijo en voz baja Terry- Esos cuatro juntos dan miedo.

—**dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiércol de dragón—. ¡Qué tío más valiente!**

Harry y Ron rompieron a reír a carcajadas para la incredulidad del resto del gran comedor.

**¿Habéis leído sus libros?**

— Realmente se le da muy bien escribir relatos de ficción.- le apoyó Ron.

**Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable.**

— Tal vez podríamos comprobar lo formidable que es.- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con una sonrisa peligrosa.

— Ni se te ocurra.- rugieron a la vez James y Remus medio enojados.

**»Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resultar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido...**

— No si al final va a resultar que esos libros tenían alguna utilidad.- comentó Blaise.

**Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era.**

— Nunca lo es- suspiraron varios con tristeza fingida.

**A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella.**

— No saben que les va a pasar.- las disculpó Sprout.

**Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes.**

— ¿Pueden hacer todo eso?- preguntó Dudley sorprendido- Pregunta estúpida, olvidadlo.- se corrigió cuando vio que todos le miraban.

**Harry se pasó diez minutos largos intentando meter una algo más grande en la maceta.**

Neville lo miró con incredulidad aunque luego bajo la mirada arrepentido por su falta de educación.

**Al final de la clase, Harry, al igual que los demás, estaba empapado en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaba lleno de tierra.**

— Como si volvieras de un entrenamiento de Quidditch.- comentó Angelina.

**Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones.**

— Daros prisa u os fusilaran.- les comentó Sirius.

**Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy duras,**

— Que va.- dijo James- Son fáciles e divertidas.

**pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil.**

Ron gruñó al recordarlo.

**Todo lo que Harry había aprendido el año anterior parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza durante el verano.**

— Es comprensible ya que solo podías estudiar entrada la noche.- dijo la profesora fulminando a Petunia con la mirada.

**Tenía que convertir un escarabajo en un botón, pero lo único que conseguía era cansar al escarabajo, porque cada vez que éste esquivaba la varita mágica, se le caía del pupitre.**

Varios rieron pero James y Sirius se prometieron que enseñarían a Harry para que le fueran más fáciles las transformaciones.

**A Ron aún le iba peor.**

— Normal si tenía la varita rota.- opinó Percy.

**Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente.**

— ¡Claro que no!- dijo Minerva escandalizada.

**Crujía y echaba chispas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron intentaba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos. Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora McGonagall no le hizo mucha gracia.**

— Pobre Ron.- murmuró Bill con compasión.

**Harry se sintió aliviado al oír la campana de la comida.**

Los Weasley y Sirius suspiraron a la vez.

**Sentía el cerebro como una esponja escurrida. Todos salieron ordenadamente de la clase salvo él y Ron, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita.**

— Eso no hará que funcione mejor.- aseveró su padre.

— **¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada!**

— Buena descripción.- comentaron los gemelos Weasley.

—**Pídeles otra a tus padres —sugirió Harry cuando la varita produjo una descarga de disparos, como si fuera una traca.**

— Gran idea.- dijo Molly.

— Si, realmente necesitabas una varita nueva.- dijo Arthur.

— No creo que pudierais permitíroslo.- dijo despectivamente Pansy.- ¿Me equivoco Draco?- preguntó buscando su ayuda.

— Estoy en tregua con Weasley y Granger durante un libro Pansy.- le recordó el chico girando los ojos.- Hay disculpa, ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra tregua? Tal vez es un concepto muy complicado para ti.

— ¿Malfoy está defendiendo nuestra familia?- Ron estaba incrédulo.

— Papá siempre cumple su palabra y se comprometió a estar en tregua con vosotros.- le aclaró Scorp.- Además, lleva buscando una escusa para meterse con Pansy desde que ella insultó a mamá.

—**Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro **_**howler **_**—dijo Ron,**

— Jamás te enviaría dos howlers seguidos.- dijo Molly frunciendo el ceño- Se lo humillante que es recibir uno.

**metiendo en la bolsa la varita, que en aquel momento estaba silbando— que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya partido la varita.»**

— Te dije que se lo tomaría en serio.- le reprochó Bill preocupado.

**Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Ron no mejoró cuando Hermione le enseñó el puñado de botones que había conseguido en la clase de Transformaciones.**

— Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione- Actué como una sabelotodo ¿verdad?

— Claro que no- dijo rápidamente Ron- Solo que yo soy demasiado envidioso.

— **¿Qué hay esta tarde? —dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.**

—**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione en el acto.**

Esta se sonrojó al saber que venía ahora.

— **¿Por qué —preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario— has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?**

Varias personas miraron a Hermione con incredulidad mientras ella se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

— Ahora sabemos porque Weasley se mete tanto con Lockhart.- comentó con crueldad Romilda.

— Está celoso.- le apoyó Cho.

— Vamos a dejar las cosas claras.- dijo Ron enojado- Es cierto que tengo propensión por los celos pero los tengo de gente que merece la pena, mis hermanos, Harry, incluso un poco de Vikky aun así jamás me rebajaría a tener celos de un inútil así.- Varios miraron a Ron con admiración.

— A parte de que Ron no tiene motivos por estar celoso de Lockhart ya que ese inútil no será jamás ni la mitad de lo que es Ron.- le apoyó una muy sonrojada Hermione mientras Ron adquiría tonos granate.

**Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja. Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nublado.**

— Que novedad.- se quejó una chica que venía de una familia con residencia cerca del Mediterráneo. (NA o sea yo ahora mismo en Inglaterra que suspiro por el sol).

**Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en **_**Viajes con los vampiros**_**.**

— Que nunca hice.- prosiguió Blaise.

**Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de **_**quidditch**_**,**

Hermione gruñó mientras Oliver y sus hijos sonreían y Sirius y James asentían con la cabeza.

**y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba estrechamente.**

— ¡Señor Potter!- le regañó Alastor- VIGILANCIA PERMANENTE.

**Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador.**

— O sea que si era yo.- le dijo Colin a su hermano.

**Lo miraba como paralizado.**

Los que habían visto a las víctimas del basilisco tuvieron un escalofrío.

**Tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos **_**muggle **_**normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.**

— Colin- adivinaron todos los del gran comedor con una sonrisa tierna.

— **¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente,**

— Lo sabemos- dijo Fred.

— Eres el fotógrafo oficial de Hogwarts así como el principal acosador de Harry.- terminó George.

**dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.**

— ¿Una?- preguntó Ron levantando una ceja- Pues debía ser una panorámica de todo Hogwarts.

— **¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender.**

— Como un dibujo pero con más parecido a la realidad.- le aclaró Scorp burlón.

— Sip, sin duda es tu hijo Malfoy.- dijo Harry algo ruborizado mientras Draco y Scorp sonreían halagados.

—**Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia,**

— Muy propia de él- prosiguió su hermano.

**acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Lo sé todo sobre ti.**

— Das miedo- comentó Demezla.

**Todos me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry). Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. —Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción**

— ¿Hijo de muggles?- preguntó Alice con comprensión.

— Mi padre sí, mi madre es una squip.- explicó Collin mientras Denis asentía.

**y continuó—: Esto es estupendo,**

— Sí que lo es.- murmuró Dudley, su madre fue la única que le oyó y sonrió para sus adentros.

**¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa.**

Lily y Molly sonrieron con ternura.

**Y sería estupendo hacerte una. —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?**

— Eso ya es pasarse.- comentó Sirius entre divertido e incrédulo.

— **¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?**

— No- rugió este molesto.

**En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy.**

Scorp suspiro y sus amigos le sonrieron con comprensión.

**Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes.**

— No precisamente- comentó él en voz baja.

— **¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Malfoy a la multitud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!**

— Supongo que tu serías el primero de la cola ¿no Malfoy?- preguntó con sorna Dean.

—**No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Malfoy!**

—**Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.**

— Es evidente que es un Gryffindor.- dijo Minerva con orgullo haciendo sonrojar al pequeño muchacho.

— **¿Envidia? —dijo Malfoy,**

— Ya sabes, eso que sientes cada vez que ves las calificaciones de Hermione.- le aclaró Luna con inocencia.

—Mira Lunática…- empezó Draco pero Ginny se levantó de golpe.

— Su nombre es Luna, hurón estúpido.- rugió sacando la varita.

— Tú,- Al señalaba a Ginny- siéntate y tú- su dedo se desplazó hacia Draco- Cállate.- para sorpresa de todos los dos obedecieron.

**que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué?**

— ¿Empiezo a hacer la lista?- preguntó James con sorna.

A Ron y a Draco cada vez les costaba más mantener la tregua.

**¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz?**

— Desde que esta cicatriz indica que has vencido al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.- contestó Neville.

**Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.**

— La única risa que se saben.- murmuró Enrie.

—**Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas.**

— Así se habla hermanito.- se carcajearon los gemelos haciendo ruborizar a Ron.

**Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.**

—**Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy con un aire despectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio.**

— No te permito que utilices mis frases en contra de mi hijo.- le regañó Molly- No es educado ni gentil, discúlpate.- le ordenó, varios la miraron incrédulos entre ellos Draco pero la mujer incrementó su ceño. Draco solo inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Ron pero Molly se dio por satisfecha.

—**Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante—. «Si vuelves a hacer otra...»**

**Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.**

—**A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter —sonrió Malfoy—.Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.**

— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que en subasta una foto firmada de tu padre en su segundo año se puede vender por unos cincuenta mil galeones creo que mi padre esta en lo cierto.- comentó Scorp sacando a su padre de un apuro.

— ¿Me firmarías unas cuantas fotos?- preguntó casi todo el mundo, Harry no respondió, estaba en shock.

**Ron sacó su varita reparada con celo, pero Hermione cerró **_**Viajes con los vampiros **_**de un golpe y susurró:**

— **¡Cuidado!**

— Esta chica es igual a Lunático- comentó James.

— Sí, el también se metía solo para advertirnos que venía un profesor.- terminó Sirius,

— **¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién firma fotos?**

— ¿Eso es lo único que se le ha quedado de la situación?- Lily estaba incrédula mientras a su lado James boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

— Es que su cerebro enregistraba solo algunas palabras.- le explicó Ron con naturalidad.

**Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros**

— Suéltalo- le ordenó Sirius furioso.

**y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:**

— **¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las andadas, Harry!**

— Pero mira que es idiota el tío este.- rugió Rose exasperada.

**Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza,**

El Harry del presente estaba sonrojado solo por el recuerdo.

**Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.**

—**Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.**

— ¿Y para que quiero yo una foto donde sale semejante idiota?- gruñó Collin que ya odiaba al ex profesor por la vergüenza que hizo pasar a su héroe.

**Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.**

— Gracias a dios te libraste de él- suspiro Frank.

— Que va,- dijo Harry- Teníamos DCAO.- explicó ganándose algunas miradas de compasión.

— **¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! —gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer.**

— No es posible en Hogwarts.- comentó Hermione, los cerebritos se miraron con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

**»Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry —le dijo Lockhart paternalmente**

James, Sirius y Remus cerraron los dientes y apretaron los puños enfadadísimos.

— No te permito aconsejar a mi niño.- Lily estaba tan furiosa como los merodeadores.

— Y paternalmente solo pueden hablarme mi padre- James sonrió-, Sirius o, en todo caso, Remus.- rugió el muchacho todavía enojado Sirius y Remus le miraron con gratitud.

**al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral—. Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey,**

— Sí, definitivamente les has ayudado a pasar "desapercibido".- la voz de Blaise se tiñó de sarcasmo.

**porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia.**

— Quien se quería dar importancia era él.- Harry estaba exasperado completamente.

**Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Harry, Lockhart lo llevó por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que los miraban,**

— Cosa que ayudo a que pasara "desapercibido".- afirmaron los gemelos Prewett.

**y luego subieron por una escalera.**

—**Déjame que te diga que repartir fotos firmadas en este estadio de tu carrera puede que no sea muy sensato. Para serte franco, Harry, parece un poco engreído.**

— Habló el rey de la modestia.- ironizaron los gemelos Weasley.

**Bien puede llegar el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí,**

— Ese tipo es vomitivo.- rugió Sus- ¿No se cansa de hablar de si mismo? Y yo que creía que Sirius era engreído e egocéntrico.

— Oye- se quejó el animago pero un beso de su novia bastó para callarlo.

**pero —rió— no creo que hayas llegado ya a ese punto.**

**Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso.**

— Buena medida.- dijo Ron- Así te ahorraras las arcadas.

**El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry.**

— Como siempre- comentó Dean.

—**Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara —dijo Ron—.**

— Conejo hablando de orejas.- gruñó Harry.

— ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Ron confundido.- ¿Qué conejo?

— Quiero decir que un Weasley hablando de sonrojos pues como que no puede criticar mucho- le contestó Harry.

**Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de fans de Harry Potter.**

El sonrojo de los dos fue interpretado por todos como de vergüenza al comentario de Ron y nadie vio la mirada cómplice que compartían y la risita que contenía Denis.

—**Cállate —le interrumpió Harry. Lo único que le faltaba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».**

—Harry, Harry, Harry- empezó Blaise imitando al profesor- Eso del club de fans de Harry Potter es algo que ahora no toca, tal vez dentro de unos años tendrás uno, como el mío.

— Sí, ya se lo que estas pensando- prosiguió Ron- "Es imposible que yo llegue a tener un millón de fans como tengo yo" pero claro, no todos podemos tener mi sonrisa ganadora del premio a la sonrisa más encantadora de la Bruja Indiscreta.

**Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom,**

Alice y Augusta se tensaron mientras Frank se acercó al libro.

**cogió el ejemplar de **_**Recorridos con los trols **_**y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.**

Varias chicas soltaron una risita.

—**Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista **_**Corazón de bruja**_**,**

— Bonita forma de empezar la clase- opinó Guideon.

— Para nada prepotente.- fue la opinión de su hermano Fabian.

**pero no quiero hablar de eso.**

— No, claro que no.- dijo Remus molesto.

**¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la **_**banshee **_**que presagiaba la muerte!**

— ¿En serio?- preguntó James con sarcasmo.

— Yo creía que se había desmayado por esa sonrisa.- comentó Sirius.

**Esperó que se rieran todos,**

— Ingenuo.- se rió Draco.

**pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa.**

— Educada.- puntualizó Seamus.

—**Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas;**

— Que remedio.- dijo Hermione.

**bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario.**

— Y yo que es mejor que no piense y que siga sonriendo como el idiota que es.- dijo Ron enojado.

**No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...**

— No es mala idea.- murmuró Remus.

— No si las preguntas esta acordes con el tema.- puntualizó Hermione.

**Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:**

—**Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya!**

**Harry miró el papel y leyó:**

_**1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

— Lila.- suspiraron varias chicas.

— ¿Esa es una pregunta del cuestionario?- Remus estaba incrédulo.

— No ves que son preguntas básicas sobre DCAO.- ironizó Tonks.

_**2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

— Ganar fama con los logros de otros sin mover un dedo.- contestó Ron ganándose miradas de odio.

_**3. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

— Evidentemente ganar cinco veces el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista _Corazón de bruja.- _contestó Blaise.

— Esa pregunta no tiene respuesta- Snape estaba enojado- No una sola ya que la opinión de cada uno es diferente.

**Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:**

— ¿Tres páginas sobre ese idiota?- comentó Sus.

— Mortal.- fue el comentario de Lee.

_**54. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?**_

— Pues no se una fecha pero el regalo es fácil.- dijo Blaise.

— Un espejo o una foto suya firmada por él.- explicó Ron.

**Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase.**

— Odio cuando los profesores hacen eso.- se quejó Ernie.

—**Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila.**

— Tal vez porqué no es una información relevante.- rugió Minerva sacando fuego por los ojos.

**Lo digo en **_**Un año con el Yeti**_**.**

— De peluche.- prosiguió Draco.

**Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento **_**Paseos con los hombres lobo.**_

— Durante el día.- terminó Ron.

**En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica.**

— Nada tópico.- comentó Hermione.

**¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!**

— Será un imbécil pero tiene mal gusto por el whisky.- fue el comentario de Sirius.

**Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro;**

— Comprensible.- afirmó Arthur con la misma cara que el libro afirmaba que el chico tenía.

**Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa.**

— Totalmente comprensible.- aseveró Terry desde Ravenclaw.

**Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención**

— Como con todos los profesores.- se defendió ella.

**y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.**

Varias chicas miraron a Hermione con envidia.

—**... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta,**

— Pues muy secreta no debía ser.- comentó Lia.

**que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello,**

— Pues dedícate a eso y déjanos en paz.- rugió Sprouth.

**¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto!**

— Que novedad.- Comentó Ron con sarcasmo haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

**¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?**

**Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.**

— **¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para**

**Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a...**

**De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.**

—**Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico.**

— Pues no cumpliste tu misión.- rugió Percy.

**Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis.**

— Yo creo que su fuerte era la adivinación.- ironizó Blaise.

— Teniendo en cuenta que el siguiente año nos enfrentamos con un impostorus tal vez tengas razón.- dijo Padma.

— Ya pero el profesor del año siguiente era el mejor y no un inútil.- le contestó Ron haciendo que Remus sonriera complacido.

**Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí.**

— Mientras tú estés lejos querrás decir.- comentó Molly enfadada.

**Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma.**

— Entonces aléjate de mi niño.- le aconsejó Frank que tenía el ceño fruncido.

**En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.**

— Cuanta expectación por algo que terminará siendo una chorrada.- murmuró por lo bajo Harry.

—**Tengo que pediros que no gritéis —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.**

— ¿Quiénes?- Lily estaba empezando a asustarse.

**Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.**

—**Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.**

La carcajada que soltaron Sus y Sirius resonó en todo el comedor mientras que los demás estaban callados y paralizados a causa de la incredulidad.

**Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.**

— Pues debía ser muy escandalosa.- fue la opinión de los gemelos Weasley.

— **¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.**

—**Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Seamus con dificultad.**

— Es una manera de decirlo con cortesía.- comentó James con sorna.

— Bueno- Remus le cortó- Si sueltas un par de decenas a una habitación sin ningún tipo de precaución y no sabes pararlos pueden serlo.

— Nadie es tan idiota como para hacer eso Lunático.- le rebatió Sirius, los de quinto intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

— **¡No estés tan seguro! —dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos!**

— Cualquier mago de tercero hasta arriba sabe ocuparse de ellos.- le corrigió Sus con desdén.

**Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo.**

Al oír esa frase todos los de la tercera se alejaron de Rose.

— ¿Por qué os estáis alejando?- les preguntó ella extrañada.

— Hemos recordado tu… predisposición para invocar pájaros asesinos.- le contestó Allie haciéndola sonrojar.

**En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.**

—**Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula.**

— Ok, me corrijó- dijo Sirius- Sí que hay alguien suficientemente estúpido.

— Dios, ese tipo no podría ser más imbécil ni hecho de encargo- Snape estaba exasperado.

— Eso pone en peligro a los alumnos- rugió Minerva.

— Yo solté criaturas más peligrosas en mis clases.- comentó Remus.

— Sí, yo también.- comentó Hagrid.

— Pero vosotros dos sois competentes.- intervino Flitwich los dos sonreían satisfechos.

**Se armó un pandemónium.**

— ¿Pande qué?- preguntó Cho.

— Un lío enorme. ¿Eso si lo entiendes?- preguntó Hermione con sorna.

**Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire.**

— ¡Ay, dios!- exclamó Alice preocupada.

**Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás.**

— ¡Ese maldito incompetente!- el gritó de Minerva se oyó por todo el comedor.

— Está poniendo en peligro a los alumnos- Sprouth estaba muy preocupada.

— Jamás debí haberlo contratado.- Dumbledore sacaba fuego por los ojos.

**El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida.**

— Me encantan las comparaciones que hace esté libro.- comentó Lee.- ¿A vosotros no gemelos?

— Mucho, mi querido amigo, mucho- comentó George con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Por cierto, ¿Sabes si aquí cerca hay un zoo?- preguntó Fred con la misma sonrisa que su hermano.

— Os prohibido soltar rinocerontes en cualquier lugar del castillo.- rugió Molly.

— Aguafiestas.- se quejaron los gemelos.

**Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas.**

— Menudo caos.- comentó Scorp sorprendido- Creo que voy a comentarle este capitulo a tu hermano.

— ¿Por qué?- Al estaba algo preocupado.

— O por nada,- le susurró Scorp- y se lo diré después de hablarle del beso entre tu hermana y el estúpido Jones.

**Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres**

— Eso es sensatez- comentó Sprouth.

— Sensatez sería no ir a las clases de ese inepto.- le corrigió Snape. Las chicas miraban a sus profesores casi con odio.

**y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.**

— Voy a matar a ese intento de hombre- Augusta estaba sacando la varita mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— Abuela, tranquila- le dijo el chico con una afable sonrisa- Vamos, siéntate- La mujer lo hizo a regañadientes y los que estaban cerca la oyeron murmurar lo que haría si ese tipo se acercaba por lo que se alejaron un poco.

—**Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendecillos... —gritaba Lockhart.**

— ¿No eran unas terribles criaturas que les harían perder la calma?- preguntó Blaise alzando una ceja.

**Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó:**

— _**¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!**_

— ¡Eso no es un hechizo!- recalcó innecesariamente el Ministro.

**No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana.**

Todos rompieron a reír, Sirius hasta se cayó de la silla y Sus se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa mientras los gemelos, tanto Weasley como Prewett, empezaron una ovación de aplausos y James empezó a gritar "buena esa duendecillo".

**Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa,**

— Cobarde- exclamó Lee- Una cosa es que los pequeños lo hagan pero un profesor da pena.

**a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara.**

— ¡Nevs!- exclamó Alice preocupada.

— Estoy bien mamá- la calmó el chico.

**Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida.**

— Tan rápido como pudimos- puntualizó Seamus.

**En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione**

— Pobrecillos- comentó Dean.

**y les dijo:**

—**Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta.**

— ¿Los que quedan?- exclamó incrédulo Molly.

— **¿Habéis visto? —bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duendecillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.**

— Ay, mi niño- le dijo su madre acariciando el pelo.

—**Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione,**

— ¡Hermione!- exclamaron James, Sirius, Remus y Arthur a la vez.

**inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.**

— Buena idea.- comentó Remus con una sonrisa.

— **¿Experiencia práctica? —dijo Harry, intentando atrapar a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la lengua—. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.**

— Completamente de acuerdo.- Afirmó Ron.

— **Mentira —dijo Hermione—. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...**

—**Que él dice que ha hecho —añadió Ron.**

— Gran punto- afirmó Blaise.

— A cenar- dijo el director antes de que las chicas le saltaran al cuello a Blaise.


End file.
